My Kanto Journey
by Stormcyclone21
Summary: My name is Jordan Hale. I am about to embark on a journey through the Kanto region. What many Pokémon will I befriend and who will I encounter along the way? Follow my journey as I leap into the world of Pokémon.
1. 1 First Impressions and Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Rights go to Nintendo, game freak Inc., and the people who were involved in creating the anime series.**

1\. First impressions and rivalry

I remember it well, like it was six days ago, but it was six years ago.

I was in Professor Oak's Pallet Town Summer camp, everyone around my age in the region who wanted to work with Pokémon came and had a whole six weeks learning all about Pokémon. My mother knew I wanted to do something with Pokémon so she signed me up. I was on a team with two of my friends, they were both girls. One was Leaf and the other was Rachel. Throughout the summer we learned what a Pokémon was how to care train and play with Pokémon, what the different types were. I learned a lot in that camp and that has pushed me in the direction I wanted to go. After the camp Leaf was moved to somewhere else in the Kanto region.

_I was standing in a line-facing the famous Professor-with about twenty other children around my age, I was near the middle of the line._

_The Professor was explaining what Pokémon were, and how they came to be._

_I tried to listen, but Liam was standing next to me saying "Blah, blah, blah." Quietly._

_A girl on the other side to me giggled, obviously they weren't trying to pay attention, of course Liam already knew all this because the Professor was his grandfather._

'_So, now you know about Pokémon, you will be split into teams.' The Professor said before he counted all of us. 'There will be seven teams of three, I will give you a number between one and seven, you will go with the other people with your number.'_

_The Professor started counting going across the line, when he came to me he tapped me on the head and said 'Four.'_

_I stood still while the Professor continued down the line._

_I started to wonder who I was going to paired up with, I knew one person I wasn't going to be paired up with, that was Liam. I knew this because I heard the professor say "Five" when he touched Liam's head. There were also two girls who lived in Pallet town, I didn't know who they were. I had never seen them before, but I didn't want to be paired with girls. Ew. Liam had said that they were disgusting people._

'_Okay,' The Professor started. 'Everyone hold up your hand with the number I gave you with your fingers.'_

_I held up my hand with four fingers showing._

'_Now, a few of you will hold up two hands because you have six and seven. If you see people with the same number of fingers up as you go towards them.'_

_The clamouring and shoving started as soon as the Professor finished._

_I looked around and saw two hands with four fingers. I went towards one of them and found out one of the people I was going to be with was a girl. Well I hope she isn't as Liam said girls were._

_She had chocolate brown, wavy hair that fell to her elbows, she had emerald green eyes and her skin was a little tan, she had a purple t-shirt with a green woolly cardigan, she was also wearing a blue denim skirt and green converse._

_I went to grab her arm and take her towards the other person with four fingers, but she grabbed my hand and stopped me._

_I looked to her._

'_They'll come to us.' She told me._

_Sure enough a few seconds later another girl emerged from the crowd next to me._

_This girl also had brown hair, but it was darker, her skin was lighter than the other girls. She has brown eyes, she was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt, blue denim jeans and black converse._

'_Hey, I'm Rachel.' The girl told us._

'_I'm, Leaf.' The other girl replied._

'_I'm, Jordan.' I told them._

'_You're a boy.' Rachel said._

'_And you're a girl.' I told her._

_Leaf laughed at us. I looked to her, but before I could ask what was funny the Professor spoke up._

'_the people you are with will be your teams, every morning around here will be a table with the number I gave you today on it, you will sit by that table until I come and tell you what we will be doing for that day. But today in a minute we will be learning about the three starter Pokémon I give out to trainers on once they turn ten, if they live here, if you don't live here, you will be given a Pokémon by your parent to give you a Pokémon to catch your own first one.' The professor told us._

_He told us a lot more about the starters that day and the Pokémon they evolved into. I hardly remembered any of it, but I knew it was interesting._

_On the last day of the six weeks all teams were sent out on a scavenger hunt for a whole day._

_Liam said there was no point in our team trying since we had two girls, but I found out these girls were nice, everything Gary told me about them was a lie, although some questions I asked them they didn't answer, but I figured they didn't know the answer._

_I was sad that this was the last day. I was sad because tomorrow Leaf was leaving pallet town. At the start of these six weeks I didn't even know she lived here._

_Rachel lived in Pallet town, I told her I would come and see her almost every day. Rachel and I made a promise to Leaf. We told her that when we became Pokémon trainers, we would come and see her as soon as we could. Although we didn't know where she was moving to, her parents told her it was a surprise, but Rachel and I still promised._

_My team and I found eighteen of the things that were on the list, but we were missing two more, we were missing a standard Pokéball and a green scarf._

_Rachel and Leaf volunteered to look for the Pokéball, while they suggested that I was to and find the green scarf._

_I started towards the woods, not far from the Professors lab before I found a Pokémon. It was blue, it had a white circle on its belly with a black swirl on it. It had two eyes and pink lips in an "o" shape for its mouth, it had two blue feet and a tail that looked like a tadpole's tail._

'_Poli.' It said._

_The professor had told us about this Pokémon, but I forgot what it was called._

_I racked my brain trying to find out what it was called._

_Suddenly I remembered something the professor said. "Most Pokémon say their name when a human is near them or if their alone and lost."_

'_Hello, Poli.' I said._

'_Wag?' the Pokémon said._

_Wag I thought._

'_Your name is wag?' I asked it._

'_Poliwag.' It said._

'_You're a Poliwag?' I asked._

'_Poliwag.' It replied jumping before it ran into the woods._

'_Poliwag wait.' I called after it before I followed it._

_I ran into the woods after it._

'_Help.' I heard a girl yell._

Hello, my name is Jordan Hale. I have this dream of becoming a Pokémon master. Not just any Pokémon master, the world's greatest Pokémon master. I want the world to know my name. I want young children to look up to me and say "I want to be like Jordan Hale"

I want to challenge and beat every Gym in the world, starting with Kanto.

That is where I live in a small town in Kanto, it is called Pallet town, people say it's the place of new beginnings. I hope that saying is true.

I'm in my bedroom at the moment, you would know I am a fanatic about Pokémon, I have so many posters of my favourite Pokémon, and I have figurines all over my floor. You could call me a Pokemon-aholic, probably not. One of my walls also had a large painting of the standard Pokéball.

My father painted that…before…

It's not like I can't talk about him. I can I just prefer not to, he talks to me occasionally through letters, I've never seen him, but his letters always say the same thing: Sorry, I can't make it to your birthday this year, Somethings come up, I'm too busy. Those are the usual's, but he sends three pages, one page is full of an apology, the second is how much he misses us and loves us, and the third is blank, it's for me to write back, but this year I haven't written back, I was a little angry at him, he couldn't show for just one birthday.

My birthday was a few weeks back, everyone in Pallet celebrated, but my father didn't show, my mother wasn't surprised and I had just got used to believing that he didn't even exist.

Sorry about that rant.

Onto tomorrow.

Tomorrow is supposed to be the best day of my life. Tomorrow I will start my very first Pokémon journey to become the world's greatest Pokémon master.

I cannot wait until tomorrow, but unfortunately...

As I am starting my journey tomorrow, I am too excited to sleep. I am up now and the time had gone midnight so guess my Pokémon journey is starting today. My friends are probably already asleep, I bet they aren't as hyped as I am right now. If my mother found out I was out of bed, she would kill me.

So at the moment, I am watching Professor Oaks show, tonight's show is about him giving three Pokémon trainers their very own, first Pokémon later this morning.

'Maybe you will pick Bulbasaur, who's leaves can cut through the thickest of forests, or Charmander, who will keep you warm in the coldest of climates, or maybe Squirtle who can get you across any surface of water.' Professor Oak said.

I know I need to sleep, as I need to get up early tomorrow morning so I can get the Pokémon I want.

I have shifted through all of them, but I can't make up my mind, they are all good Pokémon.

Bulbasaur the grass Pokémon is great because it is good against water ground and rock types. It is the easiest to train, but I don't want something easy. It has five weaknesses which are fire, ice, poison, flying and bug types.

Squirtle the water Pokémon is good against fire ground and rock types. It is harder to train than Bulbasaur, but it still isn't enough of a challenge. It is only weak to two types which is Grass and electric types.

Charmander the fire Pokémon is good against grass, ice, bug and steel types. It is the hardest and I don't want something too challenging to train. It has three weaknesses which are water, rock and ground types.

I can't figure out which Pokémon I want.

If you had to pick out of three amazing wonderful powerful creatures you couldn't, there is no way a decision could be made in a few days, but I hadn't been waiting for a few days, no. I have been waiting since I was three years old. Seven years I have waited for this moment.

'So, till tomorrow, this has been Professor Oak, thank you for watching.' Professor Oak said and the channel changed to adverts.

The screen turned off not a few seconds later.

I froze.

I turned around sharply, and I was greeted by the fuming face of my mother.

Uh oh. I thought

'Jordan, get to bed.' She ordered me.

I got into bed rather quickly, not wanting to be yelled at.

I needed to be at the lab by 8:00am later this morning, or I wouldn't have a Pokémon to use on my journey and I'd have to wait a whole year to get a starter again. I couldn't wait until I was eleven to get a starter Pokémon, that's too long, besides, my friends Rachel and Liam would be long gone by then. I may never see them again.

I picked up my alarm clock from the bedside table and set it for 7:30am. My mother would probably try to get me up earlier, because of my breakfast, but I'd be back to pack my bag and say a proper goodbye after I got my Pokémon, besides she'd want to know what Pokémon I picked. I couldn't really go without saying goodbye, now, could I?

I went into my bed to get some sleep. Once I fall asleep it will be no time at all till the morning, when I would wake up, I would start the greatest day of my life.

I was still pondering through the three Pokémon, one of them would be my Pokémon partner. The one I would train. The one that I would become a Pokémon master with.

_I was in front of the famous Professor Oaks lab. I was itching to go inside. I couldn't believe this was the day I was going to get my first Pokémon._

_I opened the large door that separated me from my best friends, and my new partner._

_The scene that greeted me was brilliant, this was the first time I had been in the professor's lab and it had machines whirring, with experiments going on._

_One of the Professors assistants was working with a machine conducting an experiment._

_There were bookshelves of the latest news on Pokémon readings. I knew the Professor had friends who lived in far off distant regions. They had written books on Pokémon sightings and Pokémon information. Some of the books probably had trainer's information on going on a Pokémon journey. I didn't need to read I already knew exactly what I was going to do._

_Both my friends looked at me and showed me their Pokéball's, they had already picked a Pokémon, but that left me without an option, I would have to take the last one._

_It really didn't matter which one I picked because I would like it no matter who it was._

_I walked over to where the last Pokéball was situated._

_I picked it up uneasily._

_What if I wasn't ready for this, what if I had a huge mistake and left the house too young, what if my mother couldn't take care of herself while I was away, what if I couldn't take care of myself. "What if"?_

_No, Jordan, you have been waiting for this your entire life, don't back out now because of a couple "What if's". Open the Pokéball and show the world who you are going to become the Pokémon master with._

_I opened up the Pokéball and a white light appeared before a distorted shape appeared…_

I woke up with a jolt, excitement must have got the best of me, I threw off my covers before looking at my alarm clock. It was 7:29, and my alarm would go of any second.

'Jordan!' My mother yelled to get me up and out of bed. If I wasn't downstairs within a few minutes, she would come upstairs and wake me up herself. I didn't want a repeat of what happened last week.

Last week I went to Rachel's house and we read books on Pokémon. She was reading a fictional story, while I was reading facts on Pokémon evolution, but that morning-because I didn't get up-my mother threw a cup of water on me, I did not want a repeat of that.

Anyway, not a second later my alarm went off. My mother must be Psychic or something.

I got up, fumbling to turn my alarm off, but unfortunately it fell off my bedside table and broke as it hit the floor, Cogs screws and springs fell out onto the floor. I picked up my broken clock and put it in the bin. Well I wouldn't be taking that with me.

I got out of bed-not wanting my mother to come upstairs-and quickly got dressed.

I decided to wear a black, paint splattered, red t-shirt, the paint wasn't real, and it just looked like splattered paint. Faded blue jeans and yellow and green sneakers, I was also wearing a black, white and red logo cap, with the standard Pokéball stitched onto the front, on the left side.

I rushed downstairs, as soon as the cereal was in the bowl I ended up golfing it down, but I was excited.

I bounded upstairs to grab my already packed bag and green jacket, before coming back down and placing them next to the front door.

My mother said goodbye to me, but she wasn't sad. She knew her little boy had grown up and he was going to go out on an incredible adventure. My mother always knew I was the adventurous type. She would always let me roam, but not too far. And now she had to let me go wherever the road took me, and who knows when I will return.

I put my jacket down on top of my bag, before I rushed to get out of the house and towards the famous Professors Pokémon research lab.

Today was finally the day. I couldn't believe it. It was all happening today. I was going to get my Pokémon, going to get my friend for life. I was going to embark on the greatest quest ever, and I was going to become a Pokémon master.

I ran through the open gates and up the stoned hill towards the lab that stood atop of the hill.

Why the professor lived up on a hilltop I didn't know, but apparently when I was a little younger Liam told me that behind the professor's lab was a huge open space where trainers Pokémon roamed free. I didn't know what they meant I still don't have a clue to this day.

I stood in front of the big red door. I couldn't wait any longer the suspense was killing me. I couldn't wait to meet my partner. I sighed in happiness and opened the door to start my journey.

Now, I have never seen inside the professors Lab and, it's even better than as I dreamed it.

He has two plants, one either side of the door. Two of his assistants were looking in books, checking off things on a clipboard. A girl was reading the books, probably researching something for the professor, as he was busy this morning.

There was a row of bookshelves that were across the lab blocking me to see what was behind them.

I saw Professor Oak with his back turned, he was checking his laptop, probably going over some final checks. I looked up at the clock, not quite 8'o'clock yet.

As I walked past the bookshelves, I saw a large, circular, transparent blue, cylindrical machine, opposite was a table, all three Pokeball's were still there. I can't have been late then.

Many smaller machines, bookshelves and a few cluttered tables were at the back of the lab.

I saw Liam, one of my friends standing next to the machine, tapping his foot, while the professor-his grandfather- told him about the Pokémon league.

'Come on Gramps, you've told me a million times, and a million times I have listened, can I have my Pokémon now?' Liam was being as impatient as ever.

Liam was one of my childhood friends, but now, he's less of a friend and more of a competitor.

He has always competed since he was little, when we were younger it was just banter, but now…Liam does not like to lose. And he hasn't lost since he told me that.

He competed for everything, the Pallet Town Pokémon quiz winner, the attention seeker. He was a bit full of himself, he didn't know he had that much of an ego. All he saw, was him humiliating me, which is what he seemed to do a lot, but I didn't act interested, so he quickly got bored.

He has light brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. He was also wearing red sneakers.

'Not now Liam, we have to wait till Jordan and Rachel get here.'

So Rachel wasn't here yet, I can't have been the last to arrive then.

So I wasn't late.

'Oh, look gramps it's Jordan.' Liam announced with his eyes, showing that he cared nothing about my presence.

The professor turned and I felt the essence and power of the greatest Professor in the world of Pokémon.

If he wasn't here, how would we know what Pokémon were, would we have gyms or a Pokémon league?

'Jordan, is Rachel not with you?' The professor asked.

'I didn't know if she was here yet.' I replied.

'Well no matter, we shall wait for her.'

'Come on Gramps it's almost eight, do we have to wait?' Liam asked impatiently.

I looked back at the clock, almost eight? Rachel had three seconds to come through the door.

The red door opened and in came Rachel.

Rachel has red curls that fell to just below her shoulders. Her hair isn't ginger, it's actually red. She asked her mum to dye it red. She also has brown eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt with a black tie, tucked in her dark blue, knee length skirt. She was wearing her signature, black fedora hat. She wore black zipped up boots.

'So are you ready to meet your Pokémon?' the professor asked.

'Come on gramps, what's the hold up?' Liam asked impatiently.

'Please be patient, Liam.' The professor said. 'Jordan, would you like to go first?' The professor asked me, he knew how badly I wanted to grab the first Pokémon. I looked at the Pokeball's for a few seconds, but it didn't matter to me which Pokémon I had, I would be happy with whoever I had.

'No thank your professor.' I replied.

My mind was screaming "You idiot, you've been waiting your whole life for a Pokémon and, you just said no to going first?" What was I thinking? I didn't regret my decision though.

'I will let Rachel choose first' I told him.

Rachel looked at me with wide eyes. As did The professor, but Liam's facial expression didn't falter an inch. 'But you've wanted a Pokémon all your life.' Rachel said turning to me. 'You said no, so I could pick first, but you deserve to get which Pokémon you want.' Rachel told me.

'Go ahead Rachel.' I said gesturing towards the Pokeball's.

She walked to the table and picked up a Pokéball.

Liam didn't wait for me to choose, he just picked one off the table-being as impatient as ever-and I was the last to choose. I didn't mind, but I guess he didn't care, neither did I, I was happy with whichever starter I received.

I opened up my Pokéball and a red beam shot out revealing the Pokémon I chose as my partner. The disfigured image became clearer before I saw my Pokémon partner.

A small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle came out from within the Pokéball, but it stood on two legs. It had large brown eyes and a curved upper lip. Its hands had five small pointed fingers. Its tail curved inwards at the end. Its shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves.

'Squirt, Squirtle Squirtle!' The Pokémon exclaimed.

I crouched down towards the Squirtle and it looked at me curiously.

'A Squirtle, an excellent Pokémon.' Professor Oak praised.

'Hey Squirtle, I bet you and I are going to make a great team.' I told it.

'Squirt.' It said holding up a peace sign to me. It seemed to trust me already, I must have made a good impression. My mother always said "A good impression is vital on establishing a strong friendship.

Liam's let his Pokémon come out of the Pokéball.

A small quadruped Pokémon with bluish-green skin and dark green patches came out. It has red eyes with white pupils. It has two small pointed ears atop its head. Each of its thick legs has three sharp claws. It had a small green bulb upon its back.

'Bulba, saur, saur.'

'A Bulbasaur?' Liam questioned, as if his Pokémon was under par for his liking. He could have picked Squirtle, but he took Bulbasaur, if he was lucky he might have had a Charmander, but Rachel seemed to have that instead.

Still he crouched down and scratched behind one of its ears, The Bulbasaur seemed to enjoy that, it cooed in happiness.

'This leaves Rachel with...'

Charmander I thought, although I still knew.

Rachel opened her Pokéball to reveal a bipedal reptilian Pokémon with an orange body and a cream underside. It has blue eyes. It has short arms and legs. It had five small pointed fingers on its hand and three sharp claws on its feet. It had a fire burning at the tip of its tail.

'Charmander.' Rachel completed.

Rachel went down to Charmander's level before she examined it, the Charmander did the same.

'I bet we're going to be great friends Charmander.' Rachel said stroking Charmander on the head.

I was about to return Squirtle when Liam spoke up.

'What about it Jordan, why don't we have a battle as first time trainers to see who is the greater?'

I looked at Professor oak, he rolled his eyes at Gary's impatience and persistence. I asked the Professor with my eyes, he didn't rule it out, so I thought: Yeah. Why not?

'What a great idea.' I approved. 'Ready Squirtle?'

'Squirt, Squirtle.' It agreed with determination, it didn't seem like it wanted to lose.

'Bulbasaur, use vine whip.' Liam commanded before I was even ready.

'Squirtle dodge it.'

Two vines from Bulbasaur's bulb came out and attempted to hit Squirtle, but it managed to move out the way just in time. Thank goodness Squirtle and I were both alert, or that would have been disastrous.

'Squirtle, use pound.' I said.

'Counter with tackle.'

Both Pokémon ran head on at each other.

Once they connected they were both thrown back.

'Squirtle, quick tackle again.'

'Don't let it touch you, Bulbasaur'

Squirtle ran head on towards Bulbasaur.

'Squirtle jump into the air.'

I thought a faster tackle would cause greater damage, but I didn't know Liam expected I would make Squirtle jump.

'Just as I expected. Too rash Jordan, too rash.' Liam said shaking his head at my decision. 'Bulbasaur, use vine whip to bring it to the ground then lash at it.'

Bulbasaur's vines caught my Squirtle and brought it to the ground. Once Squirtle was down it was lashed repeatedly by Bulbasaur.

'Squirtle?' I cried.

After a few more lashes Bulbasaur stopped and Liam returned his Pokémon, he already knew he had won, so did i.

Squirtle was lying on the ground unable to move.

'Well done Squirtle.' I praised it and put it in its Pokéball.

My first Pokémon battle and I lost. What a great trainer I was turning out to be. How could I become the world's greatest Pokémon master if I couldn't even win a battle against Liam? Gym leaders were ten times as hard. I needed to train a lot before going up against a Gym leader.

'Well Jordan, looks like the greatest Pokémon trainer has to rise to the top, catch you later.' Liam said and ran out the lab.

'Don't feel bad Jordan. It was your first Pokémon battle.' Professor oak reassured me.

'Yes, but if I can't beat Liam, how am I ever going to become a Pokémon master?' I asked rhetorically.

A few seconds of silence filled the air and I needed to show my mother my Pokémon.

Rachel and I both looked towards the door.

'Before you go, I have something for you.' Professor oak started.

'Why didn't you give all three of us this thing?' I asked not trying to sound rude.

'Well, Liam left and besides I only have two, I thought you two would like one.' Professor Oak replied.

He pulled out two small rectangular devices with a round blue light in the top left hand corner.

'That is a Pokédex, it is a high tech encyclopedia that automatically records the data of any Pokémon you have seen or caught.' The professor continued. 'It is essential for any Pokémon trainer.' He finished.

'Thank you professor.' Rachel said as I agreed and nodded. I ran my hand across the front of the Pokédex.

'Why don't you try it out?' The professor asked.

I let out Squirtle and Rachel let out Charmander.

'_Squitle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its _

_surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds.' _

I then scanned Charmander.

'_The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when_

_Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.'_

I put my Pokédex in my pocket before I left.

I ran out of the Professors lab to start my journey.

'Jordan, wait.' Rachel called out to me, but I had already left.

**Any questions or enquiries about this arc don't hesitate to PM me or leave it in a review.**

**You may be asking about Leaf, why have I included her? When will she make an official appearance in the Arc?**

**I included her because I wondered what you would think of her when we met up with her. Also, it would make this Arc longer, and I hoped it would more enjoyable for my readers. Remember if you want to see someone else's point of view, just PM me or leave it in the review section, if you want to know who is going to appear in the next chapter just ask and I will put that at the end of the chapter.**

**2\. The Route to Viridian**


	2. 2 The Route to Viridian

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon. Rights are still with Nintendo, Game Freak Inc. and the people who were involved in creating the anime series.**

2\. The Route to Viridian

I was crushed, really.

You can't win all battles can you? If you won all your battles, what was the point in travelling? It would be much too easy.

I had heard Rachel call to me. I didn't were to see my expression that was plastered on my face, sadness fell over me like a dark cloud, but I needed to pull it together. I was going on a journey to perfect the skill I had yet to be any good at.

At the moment, I had to get my stuff from my house.

If what Rachel wanted to talk to me about was really important, she would follow me home.

I ran to my house with Squirtle in my Pokéball. My mother would love to see the Pokémon I had received. She would be happy with whoever I picked, truth to be told, she would be happy if I was happy. I would be happy with whichever starter I had, so in all honesty my mother would be no matter the outcome.

I opened my door and my mother was standing there with my bag in her hand.

Oh no, was my first thought.

My mother had probably unpacked and repacked my bag with all the things she thought would be essential for my journey. I shouldn't have left my bag here; I should have taken it with me to the lab.

Before I could ask anything my mother gave me a bone-crushing hug.

'Oh, Jordan. I can't believe you are already grown up and ready to go on your own Pokémon adventure.'

'Mum.' I managed to croak out.

She let me go, and I let out a breath that was forced to stay in me longer than I wished it to.

'What Pokémon did you get?' She asked letting go of me and standing back.

I held my Pokéball out in front of me. 'Come on out Squirtle.' I said.

My Pokémon came out and looked up at me, before I crouched down so it didn't have to stretch its neck.

'Hey Squirtle, this is my mother.' I said gesturing towards my mother.

'Squirtle.' My Squirtle replied, turning around giving my mother a thumbs up.

'Wow. A Squirtle, it's so cute.' My mother praised.

'Squirtle, return.' I held out my Pokéball once again and Squirtle returned to the Pokéball.

'Oh, here's your bag and jacket.' My mother said holding out the said items for me.

I put on my jacket and zipped it up.

I knew I had to look inside my bag, but I couldn't do it now, not while my mother was looking, I'd have to do it while I was on route 1.

'Thanks mum.' I replied, before shrugging my bag over my shoulder.

My bag was a black messenger bag with a Pokéball indent on it and a dark blue stripe above it going the whole way round.

'Has your Squirtle battled yet?' My mother asked.

Of course she'd ask that.

'Yes, but I lost to Liam's Bulbasaur.' I told her.

'Don't worry, your…father…he didn't win his first battle.' My mother replied.

My father was a touch subject, neither my mother or I liked to talk about him, we only did when we had to.

'So your saying, I shouldn't be too hard on myself?' I asked my mother.

'Yes.' She started. 'Are you ready?' She asked me.

'Almost.' I replied, looking around for my Pokéball belt. I saw it was situated on the table.

I took my belt and strapped it around my waist before clipping Squirtle's Pokéball onto it.

My mother and I both stood in an awkward silence.

Say something. I thought, but what would I say? "Okay, mother, goodbye." Didn't seem appropriate.

Thankfully I didn't have to answer because the doorbell rang.

I ran quickly, happy to exit this awkward silence.

I opened the door, and there stood Rachel.

She had also done her hair, it was now in a braid and it fell over her left shoulder.

She had a grey bag pack over her back.

'Hey Rachel.' I greeted.

'Hey, Jordan, are you ready?' She asked. It sounded like she was asking me a completely different question. I was confused as to what she was asking me. I raised my eyebrow, but replied anyway.

'I woke up ready.' I replied.

I turned towards my mother who was now sitting at the table with a magazine in her hands.

'Bye mother.' I said and walked out the door with Rachel, not wanting to get caught up in an embarrassing speech with Rachel there.

I would blush as red as a Tamato berry.

Rachel and I walked together, away from my house.

Before we entered route 1, we would go our separate ways.

I would never admit this to anyone, but I wished Rachel would travel with me. It would be fun to travel with a friend. It would make things easier, it would also be a lot more fun, but being as I would be too shy to ask if Rachel would travel with me, it would probably be a lonely adventure for the both of us. That was, until Rachel spoke up.

'Hey, Jordan I was wondering, would it be okay if I travelled on this journey with you?' Rachel asked.

'Uh, yeah. That would be great, Rachel.' I replied, maybe she thought it would also be lonely if we didn't travel together. With the exception of our Pokémon.

We both went on our way towards route 1, away from our home town

'Hey, wait!' We heard professor Oak call us.

We turned and saw professor Oak walking towards us as quickly as he could.

'Professor?' Rachel asked.

'I had just a package from a friend in another region; he gave me three of these.' Professor Oak held out something that looked like a small laptop. One was sky blue another one was orange and the last was baby pink. The item had a small Pokéball indent on the back, the device was as large as my palm.

We knew professor Oak had a lot of friends in other regions, he didn't tell us who they were or the other regions his friends were in, but he always my friend this, my friend that. It sometimes became frustrating when he wouldn't tell us what their names were but he always said the same thing. "You'll meet them one day". And that was always one thing I didn't want to hear, that would be one day, way, way into the future.

'This is PokéNav Plus.' The professor started. 'At the moment it only has the map feature, but as you travel you might gain the other three features.' The professor continued. 'Oh and here is a carry case to carry them in.' The professor continued before he handed us each a carry case

The carry cases we received were black fabric with an elastic strap-that could be wrapped around my wrist easily-on them. I strapped mine on the left side of my belt, Rachel followed suit.

'You can both choose your own PokéNav Plus.' The professor said holding out all three.

Rachel made no hesitation in choosing the pink one.

I picked the blue one, it's not because I didn't like orange one. The blue one looked like the sky, which represented endlessness, to me that meant endless possibilities and that is what I wanted, endless possibilities on my very own Pokémon journey.

Although choosing the blue PokéNav Plus probably wouldn't be the reason would have endless possibilities.

I opened the PokéNav Plus up. It had a black screen on top, on the bottom was a red power button and a keypad, which was probably for the calls once we received that feature. There were five equally sized buttons on the side of the keypad, only the top one had a label on it, it said map on it.

I pressed the power button and a map of the whole Kanto region showed up. There was a stylus on the opposite side of the keypad to the five buttons and power button. I took the stylus and pressed the zoom icon in the lower left part of the screen.

I scanned the region and eventually found Pallet town. I tapped on Pallet town.

_"A Pure White Beginning"_ Was what my PokéNav said about my hometown.

Above Pallet town was route 1, above that was the first city, Viridian city.

_"The City of Evergreen" _Was what my PokéNav said as I touched on Viridian city.

On the side of the screen, it said what was in Viridian. It said it had a Pokémon centre, a Pokémon mart, a Gym and a Château.

A castle in Viridian? How was it "The City of Evergreen" if it had a castle?

The Gym that was in Viridian would be the first one I will challenge.

'Thank you Professor.' I said as I turned the device off and placed the stylus back, before I closed the device before putting it in the carry case.

'Can I ask you to give this one to Gary? I was lucky to catch you before you left, I would have to have sent one of my helpers to deliver it to you in Viridian.' The professor explained.

I took the last PokéNav and put it in its carry case before. I swung my bag around to my front. I placed the PokéNav Plus in its carry case in my bag. I would need to remember to give it to Gary when I next saw him. Hopefully it would be in Viridian city.

'Yes we will Professor.' Rachel answered, putting my bag behind me again.

'Thank you.' The Professor replied before he walked back to his research lab.

'Shall we make our way?' I asked Rachel.

'Sure.' She replied and we made our way up the hill towards route 1 and exiting Pallet Town.

I turned around just before we exited Pallet Town and I looked at the breeze blowing the many flowers within the grass.

The Professors lab was adjacent to where Rachel and I stood, it was also at the same height as we were. I saw the Professor walking up the hill to his lab.

I also saw my house along with Rachel's, a few other houses were situated in Pallet town, but I don't know who lives in them.

I opened my PokéNav Plus. I wanted to know what it said about Route 1

"_A country road full of greenery and rough paths."_

Route 1 was said to be the first and hardest step to take on your Pokémon journey, I had yet to experience it, but I guess it would be the longest and hardest to take since it was the first.

_I was reading a book on a Pokémon trainers Pokémon journey. I didn't know who it was, but it said "My Pokémon Journey" on the front with a Charizard next to a trainer on the front._

_I was round Rachel's house laying on my front on her rug in her room, my feet were in the air swing back and forth. _

_I turned to the first page. There were no pictures, just the way I liked to read. Pictures meant less words, and they were also distracting._

_I started reading the words on the page while Rachel started colouring in a Pokémon colouring book._

"_I left Pallet Town, saying goodbye to my best friends and the Pokémon Professor, my best friend I would miss the most, he and I always talked about Pokémon, while the professor always helped us when we couldn't figure something out. I made my way towards route 1 with my Charmander._

_Route 1 was the hardest route simply because it was the scariest especially since I was on my own, I kept on looking around me, making sure there were no threats around me._

_I kept walking before I came upon my first Pokémon. It was a Pidgey. _

_It started to fly away from the path, I chased after it. Once we caught up, I sent out Charmander. My Charmander easily weakened it before I captured it._

_From then on, the route only got harder to navigate. Since I ran off to find the Pidgey I got lost so I trekked for a few minutes with no help, I heard my friend calling my name. I found him looking around with his Pokémon out of its Pokéball._

_He suggested taking me to Viridian City. I agreed._

_Without my friend helping me I would have never reached Viridian I would still be on Route 1 right now and you would not be reading this._

I just remembered my bag that I would have to check, but now I couldn't since Rachel was with me, I couldn't check it while Rachel was walking with me. I would have to check it at night.

Rachel and I walked for a few minutes in silence taking in that our Pokémon journey had started.

I couldn't believe it, I was grinning widely in happiness, this was the moment I had waited for my entire life. I hadn't wanted anything more than to go on a Pokémon journey since I can first remember. I had read every book I had been given on the journey of a Pokémon trainer, sure they were good books, but they didn't even start to compare to what I was feeling right now. I knew exactly what I was planning to do on my journey, many trainers had also chosen my path, and many trainers had succeeded in completing the task and claiming the title of a Pokémon master only a few months from starting their journey by beating the Pokémon league.

I heard beating the Pokémon league was a massive feat, and if you did it, you would become a hero among the region and you would become famous and everybody would know you.

I didn't care about the fame, but for everyone to know me it would be great, wouldn't people know me if I competed in the Pokémon gym battles anyway?

I didn't have time to dwell on that, I had to focus with the task on hand. I needed to concentrate on getting through route 1.

I looked on to Route 1. It looked like an open route, but I couldn't see the end of it, there were many trees in the way of the exit.

I was curious though, what was Rachel's dream? Why did she come on this journey?

'Rachel?' I asked.

'Yes, Jordan?'

'Why did you start a Pokémon journey, what dream do you plan on completing?' I asked.

'Dream. Um...well...' Rachel started. 'Actually, that's I wanted to travel with you.' Rachel said.

I was a little confused.

'See. I don't know what I want to do as a Pokémon trainer, but I thought, you know exactly what you're going to do and I could get inspiration from that, and find my own path.' Rachel explained.

'So why did you start your Pokémon journey now? You don't know what Pokémon profession you're going to pursue, yet you start a Pokémon journey?' I asked. I didn't mean to offend her; I hope she didn't take it as offense.

'Well yeah, I didn't want to wait any longer to start a Pokémon journey, I thought now is the best time.' Rachel said biting her lip. Whenever she bit her lip it was an indication that she was nervous.

'That's understandable.' I replied. I would probably have taken the same approach as Rachel if I didn't know what to do, I mean now was the perfect time to start your journey, but I had the dream of becoming a Pokémon master ever since I first watched a Pokémon battle on the TV.

'_This battle will between Nidorino and Gengar, let the battle begin.'_

_Two very different trainers were on opposite sides of the field._

_The camera panned through the audience in the arena before showing both the trainers._

_One had a brown cape, the other was wearing normal clothes so I guessed he was the challenger._

'_Gengar, use shadow ball.' The person in the brown cape called._

'_Nidorino counter with drill run.' The challenger said._

_The Nidorino ran towards the Gengar who was just about to launch a shadow ball._

_The Shadow ball was shot just before the Nidorino reached the Gengar._

_Both Pokémon were shot back several meters, but the Nidorino had most of the damage done because it flew back further._

'_Gengar, use dark pulse.'_

_Gengar turned black before emitting a black ring around it, it hit the Nidoran, who just got back up._

_The Nidoran cringed when it got hit by the dark pulse._

'_Nidoran, use Magnitude.' The challenger said._

'_Nidoran got on its hind legs before smashing down with its front legs._

'_Gengar, use destiny bond.' The person in the cape said._

_A black oval appeared under the Gengar, it then split into two._

_As the ground separated the oval moved towards Nidorino._

_The black oval hovered over the cracks in the ground, before it was directly under Nidorino._

_It looked like a black stained window went around Nidorino before it disappeared._

_The magnitude continued towards Gengar. The crack appeared under Gengar and it stopped._

_The ground shoot violently, Gengar was unable to stay standing so it fell and ground continued to shake._

_Once the shaking stopped we had seen Gengar had fainted._

_The camera went towards Nidoran, it looked like the health was being sapped from above it continuously._

_Suddenly the sapping stopped and Nidorino had also fainted._

That was one thing I was worried about, every year the Pokémon league has the TV channels recording the battles between the challengers and the four trainers who are in the Indigo plateau before they can battle the Champion. I didn't know how I would act in front of the camera, but I would definitely figure that out once I had gained all eight gym badges, which was something I had already planned on doing.

Once Rachel had figured out what she was doing I'm sure she would also plan out her path.

Rachel and I walked in silence for a while longer before a bush near us rustled and out popped a Pokémon.

It was a purple Pokémon, it looked like a large mouse. It had red eyes and two buck teeth coming from its upper jaw. Its tail was curled inward at the end.

It started to wash its ears with its front paws resting on its hindquarters.

Rachel and I took out our Pokedexes to scan the Pokémon.

_'Rattata. The mouse Pokémon. 'Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives-it will make its nest anywhere.'_ The Pokédex told us.

'A Rattata.' I said.

I could see Rachel was not looking at it, as if shew wanted it. I, on the other had would have any Pokémon I ran into. With Rachel looking away from the Pokémon, that gave me an indication to start battling the Rattata.

'Go Squirtle.' I threw the Pokéball, and Squirtle emerged from it.

'Squirtle!' It said as it stood in front of the Rattata. The Rattata looked at Squirtle and got in a fighting stance.

'Squirtle use tail whip.' I told Squirtle.

Squirtle immediately obeyed and hit Rattata with its tail.

I had lowered Rattata's defence.

'Now Squirtle, use tackle.' I told it.

'Squirt.' It replied, but before it could carry out the move the Rattata ran into the bushes and out of our sight.

'So much for our first battle.' I said.

'Squirtle.' Squirtle replied sadly.

'Don't worry Squirtle, it ran away because it knew you would beat it.'

I held out my Pokéball.

'Squirtle return.' I said and Squirtle was now back inside my Pokéball.

That was my first and most pointless battle ever.

'Don't worry, Jordan.' Rachel told me.

It was hard to comprehend what she meant.

'Huh?' I asked.

'You obviously wanted a real battle against a wild Pokémon, but the Rattata was just trying to stay safe. Remember the Pokédex said it was cautious.' She reminded me.

'I didn't know a Pokémon battle with my Squirtle would be extreme.' I countered also remembering what the Pokédex had said about Rattata.

Rachel looked on as a few seconds of silence passed between us.

'Listen, I am trying to build your confidence which is going to help you build to become a better trainer, and yet you have a way to take yourself down, and it's taking me down with you. If you keep on letting it down you won't become a better trainer, please just listen to what I say and don't counter it.' She said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Rachel held up her hand and stopped me.

'It doesn't matter if that Rattata ran away, there are loads more Pokémon in this region, you could catch one of them.' Rachel told me.

She was right, why was I being a little persistent about getting a Rattata, there are plenty more different Pokémon in the wild around Kanto, why should I focused on one. I could have focused on the main ones I wanted to keep.

Rachel and I walked for a few more metres in comfortable silence, before Rachel pointed out something.

'Look Jordan, it's the exit to route 1.'

I looked up and saw a brown building with a green roof. Yes, the hardest part of my journey was almost over.

It was the entrance to Viridian city.

Rachel and I both ran towards the exit, but before we could get in, a bird Pokémon dove in front of me, startling the both of us, making me fall backwards into Rachel, who unfortunately fell back because of how unexpected my fall was.

Once I brushed myself off I stood up before helping Rachel up and I looked for the culprit.

It was a bird Pokémon on a high branch on one of the many trees, This Pokémon has a small pink beak, brown feathers ran all the way down its back and finished at its tail. It had a cream underbelly and pink feet. Its wings were brown with a cream tip.

It was itching the inside of its wing with its beak.

I took out my Pokédex to scan this Pokémon.

_'Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.'_

'A Pidgey.' I said excitedly.

I looked at Rachel.

'Rachel, why don't you take this one?' I asked her.

'M-me?' She asked.

I nodded, I didn't particularly want a Pidgey, besides it dived a few inches from my nose and I fell over because of it. Besides I didn't want a flying Pokémon. Also I bet there were hundreds more flying type Pokémon.

I let Rachel take the stance ready to attack the Pidgey.

'Charmander, let's go.' Rachel called and out came Charmander.

'Char.' The Pokémon called as it came out.

'Charmander use scratch.' Rachel called.

Pidgey heard the Charmander and Rachel call out an attack.

It zeroed in on Charmander and dove straight for it, but Charmander moved back a step just before Pidgey reached it. It caught one of the Pidgey's wings with its scratch.

The Pidgey dove uncontrollably towards the ground and got back up slowly, I knew it was struggling from only one scratch. Now Rachel could catch it.

This Pidgey was unfortunate, maybe it was only young.

I took out my Pokédex again and scanned the injured Pidgey.

'_Young Pidgey aren't that good at flying and often make mistakes when battling or trying to fly over great distances, their parents don't leave their young until they know they can fly without any problems.'_

I looked around, but I couldn't see any other Pidgey or evolved forms of Pidgey around here, it must have meant that this Pidgey was supposed to be a good flyer. Maybe it made a small easy mistake.

Now was the time for Rachel to advance.

'Rachel, throw a Pokéball to catch it.' I told her.

She took a Pokéball from her belt. 'Go Pokéball!' She yelled as she hurled a Pokéball towards the Pidgey.

Pidgey looked at the oncoming Pokéball, and shock flew across its face. It flapped its wings to try and get away, but since one of its wings was injured it didn't move.

The ball encapsulated the Pidgey and the Pokéball rolled slightly from side to side.

Rachel and I both watched the Pokéball in anticipation.

The Pokéball signalled a ding after a few seconds and Rachel had caught her fist wild Pokémon.

'Well done Rachel, you caught a Pidgey.' I told her.

'Yeah.' She said in amazement, she looked at the Pokéball Pidgey had been caught in and smiled. 'I caught a Pokémon?' she asked like she couldn't believe it before strapping the Pokéball to her belt.

She then congratulated Charmander before returning it.

**Rachel's POV**

When Jordan told me that I should try and catch the Pidgey I was definitely surprised. I didnt know what else to think. I had no experience in the field. I didn't even read any of the books about Pokémon when I was little; not like Jordan did.

I looked at the Pidgey, not exactly a Pokémon I would have chosen, but Jordan wanted to see me take on a Pokémon and I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't weak and that I wasn't nervous. I wanted him to see me as a Pokémon trainer.

I doubted my chances before I let pout Charmander. It's not like I didn't trust my Charmander. I just didn't trust myself. I was doubtful of my own experience.

I tried to remember back to Professor Oak's camp, but I didn't remember much about it. I remembered he taught us a lot about the Pokémon, but Pidgey was not a Pokémon I remembered him teaching to us.

I looked up at the Pidgey, despite not remembering anything about it. It was ruffling its feathers in the tree.t the Pokéball Pidgey was in.

I called out to Charmander, to make an attack, but once Pidgey zeroed in on Charmander I froze.

It looked like this Pidgey was serious. It seemed like it wanted to impress someone, or another Pokémon.

Pidgey dove quite fast towards my Charmander. My Charmander moved slightly and clipped the Pidgey's wing with its scratch.

Unfortunately for Pidgey it spun and crashed into the ground since it was so close to it before it got hit.

I saw Pidgey struggle to get up. I felt sorry for it, but I knew this was a wild Pokémon.

Jordan then told me I should catch it. I hesitated for a second before. I unclipped an empty Pokéball from my belt.

I threw it at the injured Pidgey. I hoped the Pokémon's health was low enough for me to catch it.

I watched the Pokéball roll slightly from side to side. I knew the Pidgey was trying to escape.

A few seconds later the Pokéball signalled I had made a capture. I stood there stunned.

I had caught a Pokémon, me.

'Well done Rachel, you caught a Pidgey.' Jordan told me.

'Yeah.' I said in amazement.

I smiled as I went to retrieve my new Pokémon Pidgey. 'I caught a Pokémon?' I asked.

I couldn't believe that I caught a Pokémon on my first try. I smiled as I went to retrieve my new Pokémon Pidgey.

I smiled at the Pokéball Pidgey was now in.

I strapped the Pokéball to my belt before going up to Charmander. 'Well done Charmander.' I praised before a red beam of light transported the Pokémon to its Pokéball. I clipped it to my belt, along with Pidgey.

I now had a new Pokémon, a new friend.

I then looked at Jordan. What Pokémon would he capture first?

**Jordan's POV**

I was Happy for Rachel, honestly she did a great job, on her first capture. She had no experience not even from reading books, but I'm sure she would have still captured the Pidgey without my help.

I looked at the Pokéball that was strapped to her belt.

I wondered when I would capture a new Pokémon.

I opened up my Pokédex to find out any more information on Pokémon in this area, but apparently only Pidgey and Rattata were found on this route.

'I think I need somewhere to restore Pidgey's health.' Rachel said snapping me back to reality.

'What do you say we go to Viridian City to the Pokémon centre?' I asked.

'Sure.' Rachel replied and we walked into the building that connected route 1 and Viridian City.

I knew when we got to the Pokémon centre I'd have to call my mum and the Pokémon professor, my mother would be worried sick and the professor would like to know how are journey was going. My mother would Probably be wondering if her little boy was hurt or wanted to come home.

I had just finished the hardest and most important part of my Pokémon journey.

We walked straight through and came out the other side.

We looked in awe at how large Viridian city was, it had massive buildings everywhere.

'Viridian City.' Rachel and I both said in unison.

I didn't know what to expect in this City.

If anybody passed us I knew we would be classed as weirdos of Viridian City, but that would be okay, we wouldn't be staying here too long.

**I hope you enjoy the updated chapter a lot more than how it was before. I also hoped you liked reading from Rachel's point of view.**

**As before, if you want to hear from someone else's point of view, just tell me and I will add it into one of the chapters.**

**3\. Team Rockets Grand Entrance**


	3. 3 Team Rockets Grand Entrance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Wouldn't it be awesome if I did? Probably not.**

3\. Team Rocket's Grand Entrance

I am so hyped about this Gym battle in this city. It was hard to contain my excitement. I was squealing-like a happy little girl on Christmas day-inside.

I wondered who the Gym leader was. Out of all the Gym leaders this was the most mysterious, no-one knew anything about this Gym leader or what type they specialised in.

I had read about all the other Gyms in this region what each leaders type they specialised in was.

Once I had battled and defeated this Gym leader I would have climbed the first step to entering the indigo Plateau, my first step on route to battle the elite four and maybe even the Champion.

I couldn't wait to try the Gym, but I had to get to the Pokémon centre first.

Squirtle needed to be checked. I didn't want to take on the Gym until I knew he was in tip top condition. Rachel's Pokémon needs to be checked over, especially since she had just caught a Pidgey and it was probably in rough shape.

I felt a little down at that thought. Rachel had caught her second Pokémon and I only had one. It was probably a bad idea to battle a Gym when you only had one Pokémon. I didn't have a backup, I needed a backup Pokémon, what if Squirtle fainted. Gym leaders normally have more than one Pokémon, they normally have two to five depending on what Gym you are challenging. I knew the earliest Gyms had the least Pokémon, but still I would be lucky if this Gym leader had one Pokémon and even luckier if this Gym was typed with a disadvantage or at least an equal type to my Squirtle, as long as it wasn't Grass, or Electric I should be fine.

I took out my PokéNav plus and zoomed into Viridian City. I found out where the Pokémon centre was, but it seemed Rachel had too. I barely had time to put my PokéNav plus away, she would have disappeared without me. She was the one who wanted to travel with me, it wasn't the other way around. Sure I wanted to travel with her too. I wasn't complaining, but she was the one who asked me, and now she's running off without me. I guess I couldn't blame her though, she did have an injured Pokémon.

I caught up to Rachel she had paused outside the Pokémon centre, she took in the sight. It was definitely one to behold. We had both never seen a Pokémon centre up close or in person before. It looked different from how I pictured it. I thought it would like a small hospital, but it looks nothing like a hospital.

It was a white rectangular building, slightly wider than a house. It had a blue metallic, automatic door. On the left side of the door were the letters "PC" large and in yellow. The roof was flat and a light red.

We both entered the Pokémon centre and it didn't look like a hospital inside either. The outside doesn't always represent the inside this was the case with the Pokémon centre.

On the floor were sand coloured tiles, in the middle of the building-on the floor-was a standard Pokéball mosaic. A few tables and chairs were scattered randomly on the left side of the room while at the back on the right side of the room was a wooden door which probably led to the accommodation for travelling trainers. Against the right wall a few what looked like computers. A few people were idly sitting on the tables chatting to each other. I caught what a few of the trainers were saying as Rachel and I made our way up to the counter.

'No way, this Gym leader would wipe the floor with you.'

'Are you kidding? My Rattata would destroy his Pokémon.'

I heard a few comments come from the trainers. It seemed as if I wasn't the only one who was eager about this Gym battle. If I knew Liam, and I normally did, he would probably already be battling the Gym leader.

At the back of the room, in-between the door and the tables and chairs was a large red C-shaped counter with a pink haired girl behind it. Next to her was a Pokémon, but i didn't know what the Pokémon was.

On the right side of the counter was a screen facing upwards.

The girl behind the counter was wearing a baby pink dress and a white apron on top of that. Her pink hairstyle had a hoop on each side of her head. She wore a nurse hat with a Pokéball on the front.

The Pokémon next to her was quite big. It was a pink oval shape. On each side of its head it had three hair like growths that were tipped with a darker shade of pink. It has two stubby arms. On the centre of its belly, it had a dark pink pouch with a single white egg. It was also wearing a nurse's hat that matched the girls.

Rachel and I walked to the counter.

'Hello, welcome to the Pokémon centre. How can I help you?' The girl behind the counter asked.

'Can you take a look at our Pokémon please?' Rachel asked.

'Of course. My name is Nurse Joy and this is Chansey.' The nurse said laying two grey trays on the counter.

'Chansey.' The Pokémon greeted.

'Please place your Pokéball's on these trays.

Once our Pokéball's were on the trays Chansey took them and went through a door behind the counter.

I needed to get Chansey in my Pokédex, I'd do it once it had come back from the room the other side of the wall.

'Let me guess, you both just started your Pokémon journey?' Nurse Joy asked. Was it that obvious?

'Yes we did.' I replied. 'I came on this journey to become a Pokémon master.' I told her.

'Really? Well if you want to register, just place your Pokédex on the screen.' She said gesturing to the screen to the right of the counter.

I placed my Pokédex on the screen.

'Jordan Hale of Pallet Town is now registered for the Pokémon league. Number of badges in possession: Zero.' The screen said.

'You are now registered.' Nurse Joy told me.

'Is that it?' Rachel asked voicing my thoughts.

Nurse Joy gave me a small, black, thin plastic case with foam lining on the bottom and a clear front, also on the front was an outline-in gold-of a standard Pokéball. 'This is your badge case; the badges you collect will be placed in there.'

'Nurse Joy is there anything else trainers can become?' Rachel asked.

I knew Rachel had not decided on what to do yet, she needed a push in any direction. Well obviously if it sounded interesting. You wouldn't do something you didn't like, would you?

'Sure, you can become a breeder, a coordinator, a château trainer, a performer, a type master or a nurse. The board over there has leaflets you should take a look at them if you are unsure what to do.' Nurse Joy said pointing to the board on the right side of the room.

I didn't follow Rachel to the board, I didn't want to distract her. She was able to make her own choice without me getting involved. She needed to become her own individual, and if I was with her all the time how would she be able to grow to become a great trainer?

I went to a table and sat down.

Next to the board was a flyer rack. Rachel took all of the flyers and made her way back to where I was sitting, she sat opposite me. Well she definitely hadn't a clue of what to do, no wonder she took all of them.

'How many did you get?' I chuckled.

'All of them.' Rachel replied.

She scanned the first two leaflets and gave them to me once she had finished.

The first one was about Pokémon breeders. "Do you care about the future generation of Pokémon? Do want to raise specific Pokémon? Then become a Pokémon breeder."

The second one was a Pokémon coordinator. "Think your Pokémon can perform well against other Pokémon? Think you have what it takes to become the best coordinated? Then enter Pokémon contests and pit your Pokémon against others from around the region."

Rachel kept flicking trough leaflets occasionally passing them towards me.

I didn't bother to look at the rest, Rachel didn't like them, and I didn't take an interest in them either. Why look at something she didn't like the look of.

Rachel stopped at the last leaflet, she looked at it I wonder. She must have liked this one.

'I might try this?' Rachel decided.

'What is it?' I asked.

'The battle château.' She replied.

'The battle château?' I asked.

'Yes. Trainers from across the region battle other trainers to climb the ranks to battle the chatelaine sisters. But only once they have reached the rank of Grand Duke or Grand Duchess. Gym leaders and Pokémon league members also train in the battle château from time to time.

That caught my attention. 'Really? I wouldn't know how to keep up with being a Gym leader and training in the battle château.' I said. ' I might try it.' Also it was quite close to what I was already doing, instead of claiming titles I was claiming badges, also battling against others is like battling against Gym leaders.

A Ding was heard from the counter.

Rachel and I both made our way to collect our Pokémon.

'Your Pokémon are back to full health.'

I took out my Pokédex and Rachel followed my example.

'_Chansey, the egg Pokémon. Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious, they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite.' _Our Pokédexes said.

'Thank you Nurse Joy. How do I sign up for the battle château? Rachel asked.

'You will need to enter a battle château and ask to apply for the chateau challenges.' Nurse Joy replied. 'You are in luck; there is a battle château in this city, not far from the Gym, which I'm guessing is your next destination.'

Is this nurse psychic or something? Probably not, I did register for the Pokémon league a few minutes ago, that was probably her first clue, her second was probably me telling her I wanted to be a Pokémon master.

'Yes it is.' I replied. 'Thankyou Nurse Joy.' Rachel said.

We made our way to the front of the Pokémon centre, but stopped when two weirdly dressed adults came walking in.

A woman walked in, she had long dark purple hair that curled slightly at the bottom. She was wearing a white t-shirt which was open at the bottom, it exposed her stomach. On the t-shirt was a large red "R". She wore tight black shorts, black gloves and black boots.

A man around the same age walked in beside her. He had blue hair in a curtains hairstyle that reached down to just above his shoulders. He wore the same as the woman, except his t-shirt wasn't open at the bottom. And he wore trousers instead of shorts.

A catlike Pokémon came in walking on two legs. The Pokémon had cream coloured fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its oval shaped head features four whiskers, wide eye d slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and a gold oval coin embedded on its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interior, the have an additional pair of whiskers. Its tail is curled.

Rachel and I took out our Pokedexes to scan it.

'_Meowth the scratch cat Pokémon. Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.' _

I didn't doubt the last comment it had a gold shiny coin embedded on its head. I was confused though, the Pokédex didn't say anything about walking on two feet like a human. It didn't even look like it was struggling, it looked completely comfortable also swinging its arms as it walked, also like a human.

'Everyone stay calm; we are going to steal you Pokémon.' The woman stated.

'No fussing, this is an operation that needs to be handled.' The man added.

'Who are you, and what makes you think you can steal other people's Pokémon?' I asked.

'Prepare for trouble, you will know who we are!' The woman started.

'And make it double, which will take us far!' The man continued

'To protect the world from devastation!'

'To unite all people within our nation!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

'Jessie!'

'James!'

'Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight!'

'Meowth! That's right!' Meowth finished.

A Meowth can talk.

'It can talk?' Rachel asked bewildered.

'Listen twerp, this "it" has a name, I'm sure I just told you it, or weren't you listening?' The Meowth asked, making Rachel and I even more confused, eventually Rachel got over her shock. 'You will not steal other people's Pokémon.' Rachel said forcefully.

'Oh and who's going to stop us?' Jessie asked.

'We will.' I said meaning Rachel and I.

'Twerps are deciding to get in the way, James.' Jessie said.

'Well, we'll have to teach them a lesson. Go Koffing.' A purple spherical Pokémon with a few small craters on it came out. It had a skull and crossbones on its head.

'Take care of this Ekans.' Jessie said.

Another purple Pokémon a yellow ring around the top of its neck came out. It had a yellow underbelly and a hello rattle at the end of its tail.

Since these guys were criminals-saying they were going to steal Pokémon-I guess we had no time to scan their Pokémon, they were going to waste no time issuing attacks, and they'd probably hurt people if they got in the way.

'Charmander lets go.' Rachel called.

'Squirtle, I choose you.' I said and released Squirtle.

'Ekans use wrap.' Jessie ordered.

'Koffing, smokescreen.' James added.

'Squirtle use Tackle and dodge Ekans wrap.' I said.

'Charmander use ember at the Koffing.' Rachel ordered.

Both Pokémon carried out our attacks.

Koffing was stopped short. And smokescreen was unable to be produced.

Squirtle caught Ekans, but Ekans went for Charmander instead.

Charmander was caught in a wrap.

'Squirtle, use water gun.' I said.

'Charmander use scratch on Ekans.'

Squirtle used water gun and forced Koffing back.

Charmander used scratch, Ekans howled in pain and let go of her.

Koffing was coughing up gases due to how much damage had been taken from it.

'Charmander use ember on the gases.' Rachel said.

Once ember came in contact with the gases there was a loud explosion and Team Rocket broke through the roof and out of sight.

The roof was almost gone. I looked at the Pokémon trainers around the room, every one of them had a shocked look plastered upon their faces, some had pits of plaster in their hair from the roof and I was definitely sorry about that.

'Thank you for saving the Pokémon.' Nurse joy said coming from around the counter towards us.

'No problem, sorry we destroyed your roof.' I apologized.

'Don't worry, we'll fix it soon enough.' Nurse Joy said. 'Thank you again.' Nurse Joy thanked.

'You're welcome.' Rachel replied.

We both made our way out of the Pokémon centre and towards the Viridian City Gym.

The Gym was large, it had two light blue doors as its entrance. Either side of the doors was a stone pillar. The white stone wall the receded back a foot before continuing away from the doors. There were two more pillars, one on either side of the Gym. Above the door was an Orange ledge' around the Gym at the same height was stone, the same as the pillars, but it was thinner. Above that were windows going the whole way round the Gym. Above the windows was an orange plaque with a white Pokéball upon it. From the sides of the Gym, an orange roof went up diagonally before it became flat-the same width as the plaque.

'Wow.' Rachel and I both breathed in unison.

Liam was in front of the Gym; he was leaning against a pillar.

'Jordan, Rachel.' He caught sight of us.

We walked over towards him.

'What's the matter Liam, is somebody battling the Gym leader?' I asked, trying to drag him down, like he had done so many times to me, but I guess I shouldn't be a kiss ass. Although Liam was the one who got under my skin, no-one had managed to get as deep under my skin as he had. I remember when we used to be friends, but now he was all alone in travelling.

'No, the doors are locked.' Liam said. 'The Gym leader isn't here.'

'He might be in the battle château?' Rachel guessed.

'Where's that?' Liam asked standing up straight. He was obviously interested in the whereabouts of this battle Chateau.

I remembered that I had to give Liam, it was a favour from Professor Oak.

As Rachel explained I took out Liam's PokéNav plus and handed it to him with the carry case.

'What's this?' Liam asked.

'A PokéNav plus, it's a gift from professor Oak. It has a map feature of the Kanto region.' I told him.

'I'll have to thanks gramps later.' Liam said and he rushed off to the battle château.

We followed him, but took our time. I wasn't that eager to battle the Gym leader. I would let Rachel challenge the battle chateau first. I would also have a go at battling in it.

Once we reached the château we stopped and looked in awe.

It was better than the Gym.

It was grand, and two stories tall.

It had two large wooden doors, above the wooden doors on the second floor were three arched open windows, above them was an arched roof. Two light stone pillars were on each side of the doors. Either side of the château there were towers, like the ones from a castle. They were a few metres higher than the château roof. They both had a small rectangular window near the top. The cone roof on top on each of them was navy blue and had a small silver sphere atop each of those. It also had a sea blue flag on the right side of the château. On the flag was a white Pokéball symbol.

Rachel and I entered the chateau, what we were greeted with inside caught us by surprise.

**Reviews:** **Sky** Thank you for pointing out that mistake. Jordan and Rachel will only be friends. I have thought about an Eevee, but I don't know who should have it. I might not have it for a while. I am also debating on three Eeveelutions, when I get an Eevee a poll will go up for people to vote.

**This is the updated version of the third chapter. It is not as long as I would have liked it to be, but it is definitely longer and it definitely flows better, in my opinion.**

**Chapter 4: The First Chatelaine**


	4. 4 The First Chatelaine

**Disclaimer: Why can't I own Pokémon? (Yell's in frustration)**

4\. The first Chatelaine

On the opposite side of the wall were two arch wooden doors, each one probably led to another room or upstairs. They both had a gold plated brass door-handle. The designs on them held so much detail. I wondered if more work was put into this than the work put into creating the Gyms.

In between both these doors, against the wall was a varnished, walnut table with a cream ceramic vase with blue lines swirling all over it, it held a dozen white flowers. In front of the vase was a clipboard with a pen attached by string.

The room was quite large; it was probably large enough to host a small party. There was a royal blue rug along the floor. Underneath the rug was a marble, black and white checkered floor.

On either side of the room there was a hallway that grew darker until all you could see was the darkness ahead.

A man with a grey suit on and white hair walked towards us. He had a white shirt and a dark grey tie, his blazer was a light grey with some small specks of black and white randomly scattered on it. His trousers matched his tie, but his shoes were black.

'Hello Sir and Miss, are you hear to participate in the Battle Château?' He asked.

'Yes.' I replied. 'We are.'

Rachel looked at me.

'You're going to sign up too?' Rachel asked.

'I want to see how it is.' I replied.

'We have only just recently opened, but many people have already flooded in.' The man replied.

Well since this man had explained it to Rachel, it meant I didn't need to.

So it shouldn't be a surprise that people like me would like to sign up for the Battle Château, since it was fairly new I bet many people wanted to see how it was.

'Who are you?' Rachel asked.

'My name is Jared. I'm a Marquis here.'

'Already?' I asked in amazement.

Jared did say that the Battle Château had only opened recently and I knew Marquis/Marchioness is a high honour so I wondered how he had received it so quickly.

'You misunderstood,' Jared chuckled. 'I was anointed with this title because I was a founder of the Battle Château. You see the founders receive the title Marquis and Marchioness, Gym leaders and the elite four receive Duke and Duchess While the Champion receives Grand Duke or Grand Duchess.' Jared said.

So if I beat the Champion I would become a Grand Duke?

There was no need to do this I was going to attempt to tackle the Pokémon league. I would try it anyway, I wanted to see why the Battle Château had become so popular. And if I would be any good at it, besides if a Gym leader could tackle being a Gym leader, and being a Duke or Duchess why couldn't I?

'Have you participated in the Battle Château before?' Marquis Jared asked.

'No, we haven't.' Rachel replied.

'If you follow me we will get you signed up straight away.' Jared said and he took us to the clipboard.

I looked up at the light grey ceiling and I saw there was also intricate detail in the markings up there. Okay, I have decided that I now know that the Battle Château had put in more effort that Gyms. That was probably the reason for the popularity it had received already, but that happened with everything. When new opportunities arise, people put everything they can in to make it amazing.

'If you will just write your names and where you came from we will get you a trainer of the same status as you to battle against.'

I was pretty confused about how this Battle Château worked. As soon as Rachel had finished writing down her details she looked pretty confused as well.

To sign up was pretty straightforward, but only a clipboard to sign you up? What if the paper got destroyed? What would the Battle Château do then? If you were challenging the Pokémon league all you had to do was use your Pokédex, but for the Battle Château you need to use something so fragile and easily destroyed.

'Excuse me Marquis Jared, but how does the Battle Château actually work?' I asked.

Jared sighed like he got asked this more that he would have liked, but he answered despite this. 'Well, trainers like you come in, eager to find out the same. Normal trainers without a rank pit one Pokémon against another's, whoever wins gains points and proceeds to the next rank. The amount of points you gain depends on how well you battle. The only title that doesn't require you to get points is the first. If you win a battle you will gain the title of Baron or Baroness. Once you have received your title you will get a cloak. Each colour symbolizes a different rank.' Jared finished.

'So if we both win today, we will gain the rank of Baron and Baroness?' Rachel asked.

'Exactly.' Jared replied.

'Where is your cloak?' I asked. If he was a Marquis, why wasn't he wearing his own cloak?

'Here.' Jared replied pointing to a rack behind him with a yellow cloak on it. It had a silver "M" on it.

So Marquis and Marchioness have yellow cloaks I thought.

'So anybody can enter the Battle Château?' Rachel asked.

'As long as you are a trainer and you have up to six Pokémon, if one will battle for you, then yes anyone can join.'

Rachel was definitely more interested in this than I was, but Gym leaders battled in the Battle Château and I would love to meet at least one of them. If this was a way to meet a Gym leader before I battled them then this would be how I would battle them.

'Are there any Gym leaders here?' I asked as soon as I finished with the clipboard.

'No, not since yesterday. Vermillion City's Gym leader came yesterday and issued a battle with the Pokémon league Champion.'

'The Pokémon league champion was here yesterday?' I asked in amazement.

Blue was the Pokémon league champion; I couldn't believe he would leave his post to battle a Gym leader. But during the year the Elite four and Pokémon Champion can wander around the region, since the Pokémon league was only held once a year. It was still a surprise, also Gym Leaders, they only have a month of every year and that is at the time that the Pokémon league takes place. I wondered how the Vermillion Gym leader had time to come here to battle Blue.

'Sure they come here from time to time. The Chatelaine's love to see them.' Jared replied.

'Who are the Chatelaines?' Rachel asked.

'I am not permitted to say.' Jared replied. 'But one of them is here today, so you may get to see her.'

'Her?' I asked.

'Yes. The Chatelaine's are all sisters.' Jared replied. So he was "permitted" to say that they were sisters, but wasn't allowed to say their names.

'Can we get to our battles?' Rachel asked. She was definitely eager to start her first battle, maybe she was exited to finally have an official battle.

'No, not yet. You have to be dressed appropriately, the Battle Château is quite formal.' Marquis Jared replied. 'Tara!' He called.

Formal, as in wearing suits and dresses. I had never worn a suit in my life and I was pretty sure Rachel had never worn a dress in her life. Did we have to act formal also? I didn't know how to act formally, was I supposed to bow? All questions about formality came rushing into my head too many needed to be answered. I guess I should act casual, it probably didn't matter how we acted as long as it wasn't abnormal to our normal behaviour.

The girl supposedly called Tara came towards us, she was wearing a midnight blue maids outfit came up to us. She had a midnight blue, short-sleeved dress that fell to just below her knees, she had a white pouch in front of her stomach. A white semi-circular apron was tied around her waist. She was also wearing a white what looked like a small part of her apron in her brown hair, but it was tied into a bow.

'Hello.' Tara greeted us.

'Tara, can you take...' Jared started pausing gesturing to Rachel.

'Rachel.' I said.

'Rachel and dress her up for a battle?'

'Of course. Come on Rachel.' Tara took Rachel into one of the doors at the back. A first Rachel looked hesitant, but that looked slowly disappeared and it replaced by happiness.

So that must be where one of the changing rooms is I thought.

'Come on...' Jared paused again, obviously waiting for me to give him my name.

'Jordan.' I replied.

'Jordan.' He said as we walked towards the other door.

'Is Tara a Marchioness?' I asked Jared.

'Yes, but she doesn't wear her cape either, you see she wears a maid outfit while I wear a grey tuxedo. It creates the illusion of us being as normal as anyone else, people don't think we are important until we show them our capes.' Jared informed me taking me inside another room.

Inside there were six visible racks with many, many tuxedos and suits. I suspected there was probably a few more racks behind the ones I could see. A white wooden stool was in the middle of the room.

'So when will we be able to battle?' I asked as soon as Jared put me on a stall.

'As soon as your suits are ready.' He replied. He whizzed around checking the sizes of the suits.

'And how long will that be?' I asked.

'Well...if we can't find a size that fits…which is unfortunate, for you. We will have one tailored. We send the measurements to Saffron City and we should get the suit within six hours.'

'So, I might not battle today?' I glanced looking up at the clock above the door.

'I don't think so, but your friend might.' Jared said as he started measuring me.

'When do the battles begin?

'Well, whenever a writ has been issued, or two people of the same rank both want to battle each other.'

'Can you issue a writ to anyone?' I asked.

'Only if in they're in between baron and the rank above you.

'So I can't issue a writ to a Gym leader?' I asked.

'Not until you reach the rank of Marquis.'

'Have you battled a Gym leader 'I asked Jared as he continued to measure me.

'No.' Jared replied. I would have to be mad to up against one of those, you know they're powerful?'

'So I have to a Marquis to challenge a Gym leader?' I asked for confirmation.

'Yes.' Jared replied simply.

I sighed in exasperation.

'Let me guess, you are challenging the Gym leaders training to become a Pokémon master?' Jared guessed.

Okay. I needed to find out how people knew about me. Maybe because I didn't seem as interested in this as Rachel did and I had asked about Gym leaders and the elite four a few times. I was also the last of Rachel and I to write our names down, but I did ask most of the questions, but I guess I was just really curious.

'It's that obvious?' I asked.

'You perked up when you heard about Gym leaders, but sighed a moment ago when you knew you weren't able to battle one yet.' He pointed out.

'Yeah. I am planning to try the Pokémon league.'

'Well, I'll give you a bit of info on the Gym leader that visits here most often. His name is Brock and he's the Gym leader of Pewter City.'

'There's not a Battle Château in Pewter City?' I asked.

'No, only six in the Kanto region, it makes sense since there are only six ranks.' Marquis Jared told me.

I changed the subject to get back to the Gym leaders. 'So you nothing of this City's Gym leader? I asked.

'No no-one knows about him; he is truly mysterious.'

'It's a him?' I asked.

'That is all anyone in this City knows, but I also do know that he is rarely ever in his Gym.'

'If you want to know more, you should probably ask Brock, the Gym leader of this City won't be back for quite a while.'

'Thanks.' I said.

'You're welcome.' He said as he stopped measuring me. 'I've finished your tailoring, I'm sure your friend wouldn't want to battle without you.'

I walked out of the room and found Rachel anxiously pacing twining her fingers.

She was wearing a Violet dress that fell to her shins. She had matching shoes, her hair was put into curls, she also wore a violet bow in her hair. She was wearing a corsage of violets on her left wrist.

'Rachel?' I asked. I didn't think she was one for wearing dresses.

'Hey, Jordan, why aren't you wearing a suit? You have to battle.' She told me.

'Yes.' I started remembering there was a formal dress code for battling in the Château. 'Unfortunately the Château has nothing in my size.' I explained.

'So…You can't battle?' Rachel asked, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

'Not today, but I will definitely have a tailored suit by tomorrow.' I said. 'So I'll battle then.

'But what if the Chatelaine isn't here tomorrow? How will I impress her?' Rachel asked a little worried.

I chuckled at her.

'Rachel, you can still battle today.' I explained.

We didn't have to battle on the same day. She had just as much battle experience as I did. Sure I lost my first battle, while Rachel caught a Pokémon in hers.

'Rachel, you can battle today and impress one of the Chatelaine sisters and I'll battle tomorrow. I don't mind about impressing a Chatelaine sister, I'd rather impress a Gym leader.

I saw Rachel's eyes get wide, she was looking at me before she looked behind me in worry and happiness.

I turned slowly in fear of what I would be met with.

What I was met with struck me with fear the woman standing before me was truly intimidating.

If I wasn't so intimidated, I could guarantee a laugh would involuntary slip out from me.

Looming over me was one of the Chatelaine sisters.

I didn't know her name, but she was wearing obscure yellow clothes.

It was like nothing I had ever seen before. Her clothes were pretty hard to explain.

She was wearing an orange top hat that had a large bright yellow ring around it. Her blonde hair was frizzy and fell to her shoulders, she had an orange band atop her head holding the top hat on her head. She had two yellow circles around the chest area and a black strapless t-shirt. Around her waist was a large skirt, it was yellow and large around the back. Towards the front it went up and in. The bottom of the skirt had a white line, above were two dark yellow lines the bottom being the darkest. Above was a second white line. Above them were two different shades of yellow going around the skirt vertically. She wore black tights and small yellow heels. She had black gloves with a frilly orange ring around the wrists.

'Hello, wee pets, I am Nita one of these Chatelaines, I look forward to seeing the both of ya battling.' Said the woman in the obscure clothes with an interesting accent. She bent down to my ear. 'Gym leaders aren't that impressed with the battling formats we here have at the Battle Château.' Nita whispered in my ear before she walked away.

I shuddered under intimidation from Nita's authority.

If this was how Nita was, I wondered how the other Chatelaine sisters compared. Were they as intimidating or not as much.

Nita made her way through one of the hallways, she disappeared into darkness.

'Miss are you ready to battle?' Tara asked Rachel.

Rachel blinked a few times to regain her composure. 'Yeah. I'm ready.' She replied.

A few minutes later Rachel was standing on one side of a battling field, while a boy about the same age stood on the other side. The boy was wearing a dark blue blazer over his white shirt and dark blue tie. His trousers were the same colour.

The referee had two white flags in his hands.

'This battle will be between Miss Rachel Fletcher and Sir Aaron Carthrip. Both trainers will use one Pokémon only. The battle will end when one of the trainers Pokémon is unable to battle. Trainers can start when they are ready.'

'It's time, Vulpix. Let's do this.' The trainer named Aaron said as he threw out a Pokéball.

Vulpix looks like a small brown fox, it has six orange tails that all curl at the tip. It has Orange fur atop it's head, there were three curls in the fur. Its ears are pointed. It has large chocolate brown eyes. It had a small black nose at the end of its short snout. It had a cream underbelly. Its paws were a slightly darker brown than its body.

Rachel and I took out our Pokedexes.

_'Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon. Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never burns out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokémon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot.'_

I just realised these Battle Château's would be great places to fill up your Pokédex.

'Pidgey, let's go.' Rachel said and threw her Pokéball into the air.

Pidgey came out to be greeted with its first battle. I was eager to find out, how Pidgey would find out its first battle with Rachel. Vulpix was a fire type and Pidgey was weakened by Rachel's Charmander, so I didn't know how Pidgey would battle against a Vulpix.

'The battle will now commence.' The referee said.

'Vulpix, use ember.' Aaron called out.

'Pidgey, dodge and use sand attack.'

Vulpix let out a small ball of fire and shot it towards Pidgey.

Pidgey dodged the attack easily and made its way to the ground and used sand attack.

Vulpix and its trainer turned away to shield their eyes from the attack.

'Pidgey, use tackle.' Pidgey charged for Vulpix.

'Vulpix jump up.' Aaron said.

Vulpix jumped above the sand cloud and 'Pidgey dove straight into the ground losing some of its health.

Pidgey didn't look happy, diving into the ground was a habit it was obviously tired of.

'Vulpix, use ember.'

Vulpix shot another fireball towards Pidgey, but Pidgey flew up to dodge it.

'Pidgey, use sand attack.'

'Vulpix, when Pidgey lands grab a hold of it.'

Rachel was about to call off the attack, but Pidgey was too close to the ground.

Pidgey only realized too late.

Vulpix had Pidgey pinned down by its wings.

'Yes! Let's finish this, Vulpix. Use ember.'

Vulpix shot a fireball straight at Pidgey.

Once the fireball connected Vulpix jumped off so it wouldn't receive getting hurt from the small explosion.

Once the smoke cleared Pidgey was laying still in the position Vulpix had put it in.

'Pidgey is unable to battle, that means the victory will go to Sir Aaron who will receive the rank of Baron.' The referee said holding out the white flag to Rachel's side.

Nita made her way towards the newly appointed Aaron, while Rachel returned Pidgey.

Rachel slowly made her way towards me.

'Hey, well done Rachel.' I praised.

'How is it well done?' She asked walking past me. She seemed a little mad, I didn't know if she was mad at me or if she was mad at herself for not winning. If she knew what happened with my first battle I lost, it was no good for her wallowing in self-pity.

'It was a good, battle.' I replied following her.

'But I didn't win.' She remarked.

'I didn't win my first battle either, besides you used Pidgey, it hadn't battled before. I'm sure it learned from this battle. Rachel if we don't lose how can we learn? Everybody loses sometimes, you have to loose often or you become too proud and too cocky, it's not healthy for a Pokémon trainer.' I told her trying to make her feel better.

'The lad is right pet.' We turned around and were met with Nita. 'That was ya first battle? Am I right.?'

Rachel nodded unenthusiastically.

'Your Pokémon gains experience every time it battles, I'll give ya a piece of advice for your next battle: Pidgey is a flying type, use the air to ya advantage in the future pet.'

With that Nita walked away, but she turned around before she exited. 'I'll be looking forward to ya battle tomorrow lad, don't disappoint me will ya.' Nita said and exited.

Nita was going to watch me, and she was looking forward to my battle, I was told not to disappoint her. Now I had a lot riding on me.

'Sir Jordan!' I heard a familiar voice call.

I turned and saw Marquis Jared.

Rachel went to change.

'Yes, Marquis Jared?' I asked.

'Saffron City have finished your suit. It should be here by early tomorrow morning.' That was quick, Jared only sent the measurements a few minutes before Rachel's battle and now a few minutes after and it was finished.

'Thankyou Marquis Jared.' I replied.

With that Jared walked back into the tailoring room.

Rachel came out back with her normal clothes.

She was twirling her signature hat in her hand. I chuckled at her, she looked happy to be back to normal and not to look formal.

'Am I glad to have you back.' She said to her hat as she put it on her head.

'You seem a little happier.' I observed.

'I'm wearing my own clothes.' She replied.

I chuckled at her response.

We made our way out and toward the Pokémon centre.

The sun has slowly started to set.

It sure had been an eventful day, we had gained our first Pokémon, we had travelled through Route 1. Rachel caught a Pidgey. We arrived in Viridian City. We had beat team Rocket who tried to steal the Pokémon centres Pokémon. We found the Gym, but no Gym leader. We had entered the battle Château and had managed to meet the battle chatelaine, Nita.

Who knows what would happen tomorrow.

We reached the Pokémon centre and took a deep breath before entering. We had enough surprises already for today.

'How may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked as we entered the Pokémon centre.

'Can you take our Pokémon?' Rachel asked.

'Sure.' She replied.

Two silver trays appeared, as they did earlier and we placed our Pokeball's on them.

I made my way to one of the phones.

I called my mother.

'Hey mum?' I asked as she appeared on the screen. She was in the living room.

'Hello, Jordan, how are you?'

'I'm fine mum.' I replied.

'Who's that behind you?'

'Rachel.' I replied without turning. I knew Rachel would be behind me.

'Hello Mrs. Hale.' Rachel greeted.

'Lillian, your daughter's on the phone.' My mother said.

'Mrs. Fletchers round?' I asked.

'Yes we are having some tea.' My mother replied.

'Rachel.' Mrs. Fletcher said as she saw Rachel.

'Hello mother.' Rachel replied.

'Hello Mrs. Fletcher.' I said.

'Hello Jordan.'

'How are you both' Mrs. Fletcher asked.

'We're fine mother.'

'We are glad to hear you made it safely, remember to call as often as possible, and take good care of your Pokémon.' My mother said.

'We will.' Rachel replied.

'Goodbye dear.' Mrs. Fletcher said and the phone turned off.

The ding of our Pokémon fully restored made us make our way to the counter.

'Your Pokémon have been restored to full health.' Nurse Joy said as we took our Pokémon back.

'Thankyou.' Rachel replied.

We made our way through the door on the left side of the Pokémon centre.

We took the second door on the left in the hallway, it was the only one that was vacant that was near to the entrance.

Inside were two bunk beds.

I took the one on the right, while Rachel took the one on the left.

I looked through my bag, now I had the time.

As I shuffled through my bag I realized most of the things in my bag were the things I packed the morning before I left.

I realized I was worried about nothing; my mother had just packed a few more food packets.

I got into bed a few minutes after Rachel and wondered about my battle tomorrow.

The dream I had was strange. I saw a silhouette of a man standing over me while I cowered in fear.

He chuckled evilly like he was happy I was scared

**This is the updated version of Chapter 4. I hope you like it. It isn't as long as I would have liked, but I didn't think this chapter needed much added to it. If you are wondering why this is a little late the explanation is in Chapter 23, but it's just that the past week was chaotic. I was extremely busy.**


	5. 5 A Shocking Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, all rights go to…well, not me.**

5\. A Shocking Surprise

I woke with light filtering through the blinds.

I groaned and rolled over, unfortunately I fell out of bed.

I just remembered I had spent my first net out the comfort of my own home. I had woken up in Viridian City's Pokémon centre.

'Morning sleepy head.' Rachel said standing over me laughing at my forgetfulness. Thank goodness I had taken the duvet with me onto the floor. I blushed at the thought before Rachel turned around and walked out to get some breakfast.

I went into one of the changing rooms on the right side of the room and got dressed.

Once I came out I grabbed my bag, hooked the Pokéball which held Squirtle on my belt and made my way outside.

Rachel was waiting for me leaning on the counter eating a piece of toast.

'You up now?' She asked.

'Yes, definitely.' I replied, grabbing myself a slice of toast.

'Before you leave,' nurse Joy started. 'You'll want to head north towards route 2, unfortunately the path is blocked' so you'll have to pass through Viridian forest.' She advised.

Why is route 2 inaccessible? I thought.

I didn't press the matter, I'm sure I would find out eventually.

'Thank you, nurse Joy.' Rachel replied.

We made our way out of the Pokémon centre and towards the Battle Château for my battle.

I wondered if I would do any better than Rachel did. I would feel bad if she lost and I would have won, I didn't want her to stop pursuing her dream because I was good at it and she wasn't. If I won, I would use the rest of my journey-aside from my Gym battles-making it up to her. If I lost however it would show I was a pretty bad Pokémon trainer losing my first two Pokémon battles.

I entered and as soon as I did Tara came up to us.

I wondered why Jared wasn't here, or coming up to us, maybe he was ill or somewhere else.

'Hello, Tara.' I greeted.

'Good Morning Sir Jordan and Miss Rachel, how may I be of service?' She asked.

I'm here to have my battle to become a Baron.' I replied.

'But of course, Marquis Jared is in the back room. He's trying to find your suit. 'Tara told me. 'If you'd come with me miss Rachel?' She asked and she took Rachel to the audience stands.

I opened the door and found Marquis Jared looking through the racks.

'Morning, Sir Jordan. I knew you'd arrive early, you seemed disappointed you weren't able to battle yesterday. I'm looking for your formal suit.' Jared explained, in a sort of rushed tone.

'Calm down Jared, it's fine.'

'Aha!' He exclaimed in victory. 'Here it is.' He said holing it up behind one of the many racks.

He held out a midnight blue blazer with a white buttoned shirt and midnight blue trousers with a matching tie and black polished shoes.

'I'll wait outside.' He said closing the door behind him.

My formal suit was definitely how I had pictured it, but it was lot better than I thought it would be in the short time that Saffron had to make it. Maybe one day I would be able to see where the dresses and suits were made in Saffron.

I got changed rather quickly. I was eager to start my battle I wondered who my opponent would be. What Pokémon they would have, though they would only be able to use one I hoped it wasn't one I would be familiar with, it would help me fill up the Pokédex for Professor Oak.

I stepped onto the battlefield past the spectators.

I now realised the battlefield was placed on a circular beige brick stand that was on one side of a calm lake, on the other side of the lake was grass that led to one of Viridians four entrances or exits.

I bet there were a few water type Pokémon in the lake slowly swimming having fun, with no clue as to what was happening on the circular stand that was oddly placed in the water.

I was placed on the opposite side to where Rachel started yesterday.

'This match will be between Jordan Hale and Camilla Foster. The winner will receive the rank of Baron or Baroness. You can start whenever you're ready.'

Camilla was wearing a dress, it matched the one that Rachel's wore yesterday, but it was green. She had blonde curls that fell to her elbows. She also had matching shoes and a corsage of green roses on her left arm, I could see her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. This must have been her first official battle also.

'Pikachu, light the stage.'

Camilla threw her Pokéball forward and out shot a Pokémon which I hadn't seen before. This would have been a good addition to the Pokédex.

It represented a short rodent Pokémon, but it was standing on its hind legs.

It had yellow fur, it had long pointy ears with black tips. It had brown eyes with a small nose and mouth. It had two red circle patches on its cheeks. It has short forearms with five digits, it has three digits on its feet. It has two black horizontal stripes on its back. It had a tail like a lightning strike, with brown fur at the base.

Rachel and I took out our Pokédexes and scanned the Pokémon.

_'Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.'_

'Pikachu.' I said.

I only had one option. Obviously if that Rattata had not ran away when I got Squirtle out to battle I may have had two, but alas.

I knew the Rattata was not scared of Squirtle beating it, it was tired I was wasting its time and ran away because I was scanning it.

'Squirtle I choose you.' I said and Squirtle emerged from my Pokéball.

'You're using a water type against and an electric type?' Camilla asked. She looked a little shocked as if I dint know that water types were weak against electric, or if I knew anything about Pokémon types.

I knew that we were at a type disadvantage, but I had no other option, the only way I'd have a chance would be if I had picked a different starter Pokémon or I had caught that Rattata. I didn't reply. I didn't want to feel bad, that would cause me to loose and I didn't fancy losing twice in a row.

'Squirtle, use tackle.'

'Pikachu, use Thundershock.'

Before Squirtle had a chance to move Pikachu shot a Thundershock in our direction.

Unfortunately, Squirtle was unable to avoid it.

We'd have to try something different since Pikachu was fast.

'Squirtle, tail whip.' Before Squirtle had time to move Camilla gave Pikachu another attack.

'Finish it with a Thundershock.'

I wasn't going to fall for that twice.

'Squirtle jump up.'

Squirtle jumped and the Thundershock hit the ground where Squirtle was not a second ago.

Camilla looked surprised than I had got Squirtle to dodge an electric type attack.

Squirtle used Tail whip against the Pikachu.

'Use tackle.' I said.

'Use quick attack.' Camilla countered.

Squirtle was too slow and it got hit by the quick attack. It was sent back; it was a few meters from my feet.

'Curtain call. Pikachu end the show with Thundershock.'

Pikachu wasted no time in releasing another electric attack. Squirtle was still on the floor and couldn't react in time.

'Squirtle!' I shouted.

As soon as the dust cleared Squirtle had fainted.

'Squirtle is unable to battle, Pikachu wins and the victory goes to Camilla Foster.' I saw Camilla cringe at her last name. If she didn't rush off I would ask her about that later, I didn't cringe at my last name and neither did Rachel. Maybe she had a little fight with her parents that hadn't been resolved. I'd ask her at a later time.

'Well done Squirtle.' I praised it, it did better than I thought it would, besides it was at a disadvantage. I returned Squirtle to its Pokéball.

'Hey, not bad, no-one has ever dodged my Thundershock before. Well done.' Camilla said holding out her hand. I just realized she had come up to me. I noticed her Pikachu was perched upon her shoulder. It held out a thumbs up to me. I didn't know that Pokémon would stay out their Pokéball.

I shook Camilla's hand. 'Thanks.' I said.

Nita came up to Camilla and me.

'Well done Miss Camilla. You have achieved the rank of Baroness.' She said and gave Camilla the Baroness cape.

I moved back, watching Camilla taking in her win, she achieved the title of Baroness. Her eyes were glistening again, she looked so happy that she had won her first official battle.

On the white cape Camilla received there was a silver "B", the capes must have the first letter of the title you are given on the back.

After the battle I understood why Gym leaders visited the Battle Château from time to time. It was a very good place to learn new skills, to learn new techniques. I definitely learned something. I also learned a new technique, but I wasn't sure Squirtle would be the one that I would be able to teach it to.

I completely understood why I lost. My Pokémon was at a type disadvantage, and my Pokémon was slower than the Pikachu. For next battle I'd have to train Squirtle see if I could make it faster in any way. Especially since in the next city was my first Gym battle

I started to walk back inside when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'Sir Jordan, though ya may have lost, I know ya will get better. Camilla was certainly surprised at the way ya battled, how ya dodged her Pikachu's electric attack.' Nita said.

Thank you, Chatelaine Nita.' I said and bowed. I now felt it was right to acknowledge Chatelaine Nita, especially after I had now battled in the battle Château.

Nita walked away before I heard someone else call to me.

'Hey.' It was Camilla.

She took off her cape and put it over her arm.

'Thank you for the battle Jordan. I hope to see you at the next Battle Château in Cerulean City.' Camilla said.

'I might attend, but I don't think I'll compete.' I replied.

'That's a shame, I would come to watch your battle…' she trailed off. 'Well I hope to see you anyway.' Camilla said and walked off.

I walked away as well, as the next battle was about to take place and I needed to change into my original clothes, these were starting to get itchy.

I forgot to ask her about her last name, well I'd ask her in Cerulean when I saw her next.

I walked into the room with Marquis Jared in and I changed back into my original clothes.

Once I left the room I saw Rachel waiting for me.

Now I had lost also, I'm sure Rachel was still going to pursue her dream of battling in the Château and I would concentrate all my attention on Gym battles and leave the battle Château challenge to Rachel.

'Hey, Rachel.' I greeted.

'You don't seem as sad as I did yesterday.' She observed. She seemed a little confused since she lost and so did I, but I didn't seem as sad, but I wasn't set on the battle Chateau, I was set on Gym battles.

'I know. I liked it more than I thought I would.' I replied. 'It was definitely enjoyable. I was afraid it was going to be slow paced.' I replied.

'Well shall we head on to route two?' Rachel asked.

'Let me rest up Squirtle first and then we'll be on our way.' I replied.

We walked to the Pokémon centre.

How many times had we visited this Pokémon centre? I had lost count, well maybe not. It was about three or four times, but it was certainly more times than we should have visited it.

Once we entered Rachel waited by the entrance while I continued towards the counter.

'Hello, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked me.

'Can you take my Pokémon please?' I asked.

'Sure.' Nurse Joy replied as she placed the tray on the counter.

I placed my Pokéball on the tray and I turned around and opened up my Pokédex.

I had a quick glance at Rachel and saw she was leaning against the wall with her PokéNav plus out.

I looked through my Pokédex until I found Pikachu. I had no information on it, but I didn't need to. All I wanted to know was where I could find it.

I found location on the bottom.

I saw the whole Kanto map and a route above Viridian city was slowly blinking red.

That must be where Pikachu are found I thought.

The reason I wanted one was not because Camilla had one it was because I didn't know what type the first Gym was and Pikachu had an advantage against Squirtle and I needed my weaknesses covered and electric types were weak against ground, so I had Squirtle who's water type was at an advantage to ground types.

'Nurse Joy, if we keep moving north we'll come across Viridian forest? Right? You told us that this morning?' I asked.

'Yes.' She replied.

'How common are Pikachu?' I asked.

I just hoped they were in Viridian forest and not on only route two.

'You'll have to ask a trainer who has one, or venture into the forest to find one for yourself.' Nurse Joy told me.

Well that was a bit disappointing, did she actually know and she was just leading me on, or maybe she actually didn't know how common or uncommon they were. Of course she didn't know, she rarely to never left the Pokémon centre, why would she go into the forest to look specifically for a Pikachu? People who weren't Pokémon trainers would stay in the place where they worked.

The ding of my Pokémon being restored made me turn and I saw Chansey put the tray onto the counter.

'Thank you, nurse Joy.' I said as I clipped Squirtle's Pokéball to my belt.

I walked over to Rachel.

'There are roadwork's happening on route 2, apparently, so we'll have to travel through Viridian forest.' Rachel told me. She must have looked on her PokéNav plus and found out about the roadworks. I didn't know the PokéNav had new news on it, I'd have to look that up later to see if we could find anything else on the road that would delay us.

'Well, it means more adventure.' I said, I was happy about more adventure, the whole reason I went on this journey was for an adventure around the Kanto region and this delay on route two was not disappointing.

I was exited inwardly. I might get my second Pokémon in Viridian forest. I was also exited to venture into a forest. I had never been near a forest. I wondered what I would find in the forest.

Both Rachel and I walked out and we started walking to the north of Viridian city and the exit.

I saw the sign that said route 2.

I thought route 2 was blocked off.

I saw a second sign a few meters in front that said roadwork's. It had an arrow pointing to the left, I saw a dense irregular line of trees. That must mean it was Viridian forest.

We both entered and saw the outside disappear almost instantly.

The light was so much less in here. I didn't know the light would disappear this quickly. I turned around and I couldn't see out onto the start of route two, we hardly took any steps into Viridian forest, we couldn't be more than a few meters inside.

There a few spots in the forest where the sun came the whole way through. Those might have helped guide the way through or they were just in random places around the forest.

This must be a complicated maze. I couldn't see the end or which way to go.

'Does the PokéNav plus give us a map of Viridian forest?' I asked hoping the answer was "Yes".

I waited for a while as Rachel checked her PokéNav plus.

I could have used mine, but I occasionally forgot that I had it. Sure I had it strapped to my belt, but I couldn't feel it against my waist, especially since I was so excited about finding a Pikachu, but then on the other hand I may not have one and the battle would just be really hard.

'No.' Rachel said simply.

Well that means we'll have to walk through this forest aimlessly. An uncertainty in which direction we should go.

There was a path a few feet in front of us, but it split off into two different directions.

Rachel and I couldn't split up, what if one of us got lost? How would we contact each other? And even if we found each other how would we escape.

'How are we going to get out of here?' I asked no-one in particular.

'I'll see if Pidgey can find the exit.' Rachel replied.

Of course. Pidgey was a flying type, it could fly above the forest and find out where Pewter City was.

'Pidgey, let's go.' Rachel called as she threw her Pokéball into the air.

Pidgey emerged and cried out.

'Pidgey can you see if you can find the exit for us?' Rachel asked.

'Pidgey!' It called out before it flew off above the trees though one of the spaces between the treetops.

We walked to the path and waited a while before Pidgey returned.

'Pidgey, did you find the exit?' Rachel asked it.

'Pidgey.' It replied pointing out its wing in the direction of the exit.

'Thank you, Pidgey.' Rachel replied as she put it back inside its Pokéball.

Rachel and I walked in silence for a few seconds. I was really excited. I was bopping up and down in excitement as I walked. Why was I so excited? I was only getting a Pokémon that covered up my Squirtle's weakness, which was the Pokémon I wanted. Getting an electric type shouldn't have made me this exited, should it?

Rachel noticed my odd behaviour.

What's with you?' She asked.

'Apparently there is a Pokémon in this forest which I really want.' I replied, trying not to exclaim what I wanted to say. If I exclaimed why I was so happy it may have annoyed Rachel and we wouldn't be travelling together, it would just be me, and Squirtle. Besides Rachel was the one who wanted to travel with me in the first place, I obliged because I thought I would be lonely by myself and so would she. I couldn't make her run off this early into our journey. I didn't want her to run the whole way through our journey so I had to keep in my excitement if I wanted her to stay.

Rachel's face twisted into one of concentration. Great, I had not made her annoyed with me.

'Have we seen it before?' She asked.

'Yes.' I replied.

I heard a rustle in the bushes next to us.

'Shh.' I told Rachel despite the fact that it was me who was the last person to speak.

Out jumped a Pokémon.

It was the Pokémon I wanted. A Pikachu.

'Pika.' It said quietly. It had probably heard me almost shouting and had come to see what the commotion was.

'Pikachu.' I said in amazement. I didn't know I would find one straight away.

'Pika?' It asked tilting its head slightly at the sight of humans.

'Squirtle, I choose you.' I said and Squirtle came out of its Pokéball.

'Squirtle.' It said showing me a piece sign before turning around to the Pikachu.

'Squirt?' It asked. It sounded a little scared. I didn't blame it. I mean, last time it battled a Pikachu it lost, but I wanted a Pikachu and Squirtle was the only Pokémon that was going to help, besides, I'm sure Squirtle had learnt from last time and wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

'Don't worry Squirtle, you'll be fine.' I assured it. 'Also we need it to cover your weaknesses,' I told it. I didn't want Squirtle undefended. 'Use tackle.' I said.

Squirtle rushed towards Pikachu and caught it off guard.

Once Squirtle connected with Pikachu, Pikachu flew back and cried in pain.

'Pika.' It said as it got back up in battling stance, its cheeks sparked with electricity. This was exactly the kind of battle Squirtle and I wanted: a challenging one.

It released a Thundershock.

'Squirtle, jump.' I said the Thundershock narrowly missed Squirtle. Obviously that was my tactic for Squirtle dodging electric attacks.

'Squirtle tackle?' I said while it was in the air.

Squirtle used its shoulder to go down faster so as to create more damage on the Pikachu.

Pikachu was still in awe at how we dodged its Thundershock attack, it only noticed Squirtle when it was too late.

Once Squirtle moved away from Pikachu, it was struggling to get up.

Now was my chance, I couldn't waste it like I did with Rattata. I threw a Pokéball towards Pikachu and the Pokémon was sucked inside.

The Pokéball shook from side to side a few times before it dinged signalling I had caught a Pikachu.

'Yes!' I cheered.

'So that's the Pokémon you wanted?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah.' I said as I returned Squirtle.

'Why would anyone want a worthless Pokémon like that?' I heard a familiar female voice.

Where had I heard that before?

'Well, Jessie, I guess the weakest trainers want the weakest Pokémon.' A familiar male voice replied.

'Who's there?' I asked.

'Listen here twerp, we've battle before.' The female voice said.

'But the Pokémon you choose are extremely poor.' The male voice continued.

'To protect the world from devastation.'

'To unite all people within our nation.'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love.'

'To extend our reach to the stars above.'

'Jessie.'

'James.'

'Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light.'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight.'

'Meowth that's right.' The Meowth concluded.

'Team Rocket!' Rachel called.

'Well at least the twerpette is smart enough to know who we are.' Jessie said.

'Why are you here?' Rachel asked.

'To steal your Charmander of course. Now hand it over.' James replied.

'Why do you want her Charmander?' I asked.

'Do we have to explain our plan to you twerps again?' Meowth asked rhetorically. 'Charmander's last evolution is a Charizard and Charizard is a powerful Pokémon, so we want it.' Meowth explained.

'Why can't you get your own Charmander?' I asked.

'Do we have to explain everything to you twerps?' Jessie asked rhetorically. 'We've had enough of your twerpish questions. Go Ekans.'

The snake Pokémon came out face to face with us.

'Follow up Koffing.' James added as he let his moon shaped Pokémon out.

'Pikachu, I choose you' I said wanting to use my new Pokémon. I just hoped I hadn't drained too much of its energy.

'Pika.' It said in a ready to pounce stance with its cheeks radiating electricity.

'Pidgey, let's go.' Rachel said and threw up Pidgey who was only out a few minutes ago.

'Ekans use wrap.' Jessie ordered.

'Koffing, use poison gas.' James said.

'Pidgey use your wings to stop the poison gas.'

'Pikachu, dodge and use quick attack.'

Pidgey's wings made the poison gas go in the opposite direction.

Pikachu easily dodged Ekans and turned for a quick attack, hitting Ekans sending it flying.

'Pikachu, use Thundershock before it can recover.' I said.

'Pika, Pika.' It replied before hitting Ekans with a Thundershock.'

Pidgey had its wings flapping so much it had caused a gust of wind powerful enough to push Koffing away.

'Pidgey, use gust.' Rachel said realizing Pidgey had just learned gust.

Pidgey used gust and sent Koffing towards the ground.

'Pikachu, use Thundershock.' I said as soon as Koffing hit the ground next to Ekans who was slowly getting up.

The dust made it hard for Ekans and Koffing to see.

Once Pikachu's attack hit Team Rocket and their Pokémon they were sent into the air.

They yelled as they were thrown out of sight.

'Well done Pikachu.' I said getting down as it ran up to me.

I gave it a hug before I stood back up again.

'Pikachu, return.'

Pikachu and Pidgey were returned to their Pokeball's.

'Let's continue to Pewter.' I said as I team Rocket were only a minor obstacle.

I didn't want to run into them again, but we had run into each the twice now, things were beginning to get repetitive. I wish we could avoid them. They were goons who were just trying to steal other people's Pokémon.

First the Pokémon centres and now Rachel's Charmander.

They probably wanted Rachel's Charmander because it beat them last time.

We exited the forest a few moments later and were met with Pewter City. It was great. Not as great as Viridian but it still had some interesting buildings. It was where I would obtain my first Kanto Pokémon league badge.

I noticed the sun was starting to set. I wouldn't be battling the Gym leader I'd have to battle him tomorrow.

We walked for a few seconds slowly taking in the sight of Pewter city.

'Excuse me.' A gruff voice stopped us.

**Here is the new updated version of chapter 5. I have now added more, still not five thousand words, but it is definitely closer. If you want to see anybody's POV besides Jordan's don't hesitate to tell me. The updated version of six should be up in a week unless it says otherwise on my profile.**

**Chapter 6: The Story of Fossils**


	6. 6 The Story Of Fossils

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Rights go to Nintendo, Game Freak Inc, and the people who were involved in creating the anime series.**

**This chapter is Jordan and Rachel find out about fossil Pokémon.**

6\. The Story Of Fossils

We turned in surprise, we didn't know someone would be waiting for us.

'Uh. Hello.' I managed.

'Let me guess, you two are Novice trainers? None of you ever battled a gym before?' A man asked. It seemed he was the one with the gruff voice.

He had tanned olive skin, it looked like he had no eyes. He had dark brown spikey hair and a shaggy beard. He was wearing an dirty orange t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He was also wearing swamp green trousers.

The man was sitting cross legged on a large lump of rock. He has many smaller rocks around him.

My first thought was "who are you?" I was going to ask, but then I thought better of it.

His tattered clothes signalled they he was homeless, but he asked a question about us challenging a gym. I didn't know what to make of this guy.

We couldn't walk away we had made conversation with him, I replied with "hello".

I replied with hesitance. 'No.' I said slowly.

'No we haven't.' Rachel replied elbowing me in my side.

'Well I can tell you about it, you know. Give you some advice.'

'Really?' I asked now eager to know what this man had to say.

'The Gym leader is Brock. He is a great kid. He works at the museum to take care of his 9 siblings and his mother. He trains his rock type Pokémon and is really good at handling any challengers that come to his gym. He hasn't lost a battle in three months.'

Did that mean Liam hasn't battled him yet, or Liam did, but he lost?

'What Pokémon do you have with you?' The man asked.

I let out both Squirtle and Pikachu.

The both looked at me in confusion.

The man walked towards both of them.

'Just because your Squirtle has a type advantage does not necessarily mean you will beat Brock. He has battled water type trainers before and come out on top.'

I wasn't so sure about this anymore. A Gym leader that can take down opponents with a type advantage.

Get it together, I thought. I cant back down. Rachel and I had both battled in the battle château and we had both lost, but trainers learned from losing. It was the only way you would grow stronger.

I was at a loss for words.

'Thankyou sir, but we really should be heading for the Pokémon centre.' Rachel said.

'Of course, it looks like its going to get dark soon.' The man replied pointing up.

Obviously, I thought looking up seeing the sky slowly darkening.

'By the way, the names Flint.' The man said before we could walk away.

'Thankyou, Flint.' I said and Rachel and I ran to the Pokémon centre.

We needed to get there before all the accommodation had been taken.

We walked in and it looked exactly like the Viridian Pokémon centre.

We walked to the counter and saw nurse Joy behind it.

'Nurse Joy?' I asked. 'How did you get here before us?'

'What do you mean?' Nurse Joy asked.

'You were in Viridian City.' Rachel replied.

'Oh that wasn't me, it must have been one of my cousins.' Nurse Joy replied handing us a photo frame.

Inside the Photo were loads of nurse Joy's and the same amount of Chansey's.

So there must be a different nurse Joy for each Town and City.

'Oh.' Rachel and I replied in unison.

'Would you like me to rest your Pokémon?'

'Yes please.' I replied as Nurse Joy took out two trays.

I put both my Pokeballs on the tray and Rachel followed.

Chansey took the trays to the back.

'Your room is the one at the end of the hall.' Nurse Joy told us.

'Thankyou .' I replied.

I instead went to the board and looked at the leaflets. It looked like the battle château was being advertised everywhere, although apparently there wasn't one in this City.

Camilla said she would be waiting for me, in Cerulean City where the next château was.

'Seems the château is popular all over the region.' Rachel said voicing my thought.

'Seems so.' I agreed.

'Too bad we don't know where the next one is.' Rachel's said in disappointment.

'It's in Cerulean City.' I replied.

'How do you know that?' Rachel asked.

'Camilla told me.' I replied. 'Although I told her I might not compete.'

'Camilla?' Rachel asked. He tone was different than it normally was when she was curious.

The ding from our Pokemon being restored made me jump.

Rachel turned immediately and went to get her Pokémon.

As soon as I took my Pokemon back Rachel walked into the hallway.

'Thankyou nurse Joy.' I said and took my pokeballs before walking to our room.

I wondered why Rachel was in such a hurry.

As soon as I entered our room Rachel was already asleep.

I made my way into bed.

'Goodnight Rachel.' I said before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to blinding light filtering through the blinds.

I got dressed and once I came out of the changing room I noticed Rachel was still asleep.

I had to wake her up, we wouldn't get anywhere with her asleep.

'Rachel.' I said shaking her.

I was glad she was a light sleeper.

'Jordan?' She asked.

'It's morning.' I told her.

'Okay.' She replied stretching.

I grabbed my bag and pokeball belt, along with my PokeNav plus.

I made my way out the room and into the main area of the Pokémon centre.

I let my Pokémon out and have some food, while I had my own.

As it turned out behind the door behind the counter was a place where you could get food. I had a bowl of cereal. My Pokémon looked at my breakfast with curiosity. Rachel came and sat down with the same breakfast as me. She her Pokémon out.

'So are you going to challenge the Gym today?' Rachel asked.

'I sure am.' I replied.

'There is a museum here, can we check that out before we leave?' Rachel asked.

'A museum?' I asked.

I didn't favour museums, they weren't really that interesting, they had things from the past a long time ago. I mean who wants to learn about the past when you can live right now?

'Um sure. Why not?' I replied rhetorically.

'Thankyou.' Rachel replied.

Once we finished we took our bowls to the back of the Pokémon centre before we returned both our Pokemon and shouldered our bags.

We made our way out of the Pokemon centre and it was sunny.

A good day to be outside.

We made our Pokemon way to the Gym, but we found out someone was outside of it.

'Hello.' I said as we reached the gym. Outside was a man with a shabby hair cut, a small beard and moustache and he was wearing glasses. He wore a light brown jumper and the same colour trousers. 'I have come her to battle the Gym leader, Brock.' I said.

'Brock is at the museum at the moment.' The man said.

Well it seems the trip to the museum was inevitable.

'You don't mind, do you?' Rachel asked.

'Mind, my first badge is coming from the person who works at the Museum.' I told Rachel.

We walked to the museum. It was massive. The pillars to the entrance were like ancient Greek pillars

We walked in and the inside was massive. It looked bigger inside.

The floor was tiled in dark turquoise and sea blue.

There was counter on the right.

'Hello and welcome to pewter city museum. The entry fee is 50, would you like to enter.' A girl behind the counter asked.

I wanted to say no, but I handed the girl the money anyway. Rachel also gave the girl money.

We made our way to each exhibit.

It was a glass case with two pieces of rock in it.

'Why are there rocks in a museum?' I asked.

'They aren't rocks.' Rachel countered. They're fossils.'

'That's right.' Someone behind us said.

There was a man behind us.

He had a murky green sleeveless coat on over his long sleeve orange t-shirt. He wore murky green trousers as well. He had olive skin. It he had no eyes. looked like a smaller version of Flint, only cleaner.

'These two fossils are that of Kabuto and Omanyte.' The man said.

'Kabuto and Omanyte?' I asked.

'Yes.'

'Are they Pokémon?' Rachel asked.

'They were.' The man replied. 'They've been dead for years and years.'

'How long are we talking?' I asked.

'Many centuries ago, the prehistoric times.'

'Whoa!' I exclaimed.

'What were they like?' Rachel asked.

'No-one knows how they behaved, but apparently they both had an evolution.'

'Wow. I would have loved to see them.' I said.

Okay this museum fascinated me, but I didn't know it was going to be about Pokémon.

'I agree, it would have been a sight, but unfortunately we know nothing more about these two. Although...there is a story to this Pokemon.' The man said turning us around.

We saw a large painting of a massive creature roaring. It's wings were outstretched and it was perched on top of a large hill.

'Wow.' Rachel and I both breathed.

'It is fascinating isn't it? This Pokémon is Aerodactyl. It created massive destruction in the prehistoric times.

'Really?' I asked.

'Oh yes, this picture comes with a story. The Aerodactyl was the Pokémon we know most about.'

'So do you have the fossil of this Pokémon?' Rachel asked.

'Well between us, we do. There is only one though.'

'So you have more than one of those Pokémon fossils?' Rachel asked.

'Yes, they are upstairs, we have scientists working on them as we speak.' The man said. 'Anyway, would you like to hear the story of Aerodactyl?'

'Yes please.' We replied in unison.

'Okay. In prehistoric times there were monsters, some were peaceful and lived a to themselves life, while others lived a life that wasn't so peaceful. These monsters wreaked havoc and terrorized the other monsters. Each monster more terrible than the next, but none quite so terrible as Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl not only wreaked havoc and caused chaos, it destroyed structures, anything in the way of its wake was destroyed. This Pokémon left nothing alive in its path. Soon enough people came into the picture. Humans knew nothing about Aerodactyl for the first few decades. What these people didn't know was Aerodactyl was asleep in a cave on a hill. The Aerodactyl was in a deep sleep. Humans didn't know anything about Pokémon either. One day one of these humans went traveling and accidentally stumbled upon Aerodactyl. The human ran back to his settlement and told the other humans about it. The other humans didn't believe him, but a few decades later after Pokémon had become known to humans there was a loud roar emitting a sound that could burst your eardrums. The Humans didn't know what it was, that was until they saw a creature perched on one of the hills that surrounded their settlement. The creature was an Aerodactyl. It saw the settlement and movement. It soared of and dove for the settlement before completely destroying it. The mud huts, the crops, even killing the humans. Its nature was to destroy. Only a few of the humans escaped alive. Since then Aerodactyl has never been seen. It became extinct. We don't know how it became extinct, but we are trying to find out.' The man said.

'Is that true?' I asked.

'We don't know, we have evidence to support its behaviour, but we don't if that story is completely true. Pewter city is working with cinnabar island to help with the research, apparently there are scientists there that may have something about these fossils that we don't know.'

'So do these fossils have names?' Rachel asked turning back to the glass case.

'It just so happens that they do.' The man replied. 'This one is the Dome fossil.' The man said pointing to the fossil that looked like it had a small dome on it.

'And that one?' I asked pointing to a fossil that looked like it had a spiralled shell on it.

'That is the Helix fossil.' The man replied.

'And which is which?' I asked.

'The Helix fossil is from Omanyte while the Dome fossil is from Kabuto.'

'What is the name of the fossil from Aerodactyl?' Rachel asked.

'It's called the old amber.' The man replied.

'Why is it not called a type of fossil?' I asked.

'The scientists come up with the names, I don't even know what it looks like. The man said. 'Anyway, I'm sorry I cant help you anymore, my shift is over.' The man said and made his way to the entrance.

'Goodbye Brock.' The woman at the counter said.

Brock. The name of the Gym leader was Brock.

'Kelly...' Brock started with a dreamy look in his eyes.

'No!' She shouted and Brock left with a sad look on his face.

I ran after him with Rachel on my heels.

'Excuse me.' I said as I caught up with him.

'I'm sorry, I'm off duty. I can't answer any of your questions.' The supposed Brock said.

'I don't have a question about the museum.' I replied.

'How do you know I'm the only one who can answer this question.'

'It applies to you.' I replied. 'Are you Brock the Gym leader?' I asked.

'That I am, you want to challenge me?' He asked.

'Yes. I do.' I replied. 'My name is Jordan, and this is Rachel.

'Well Jordan, come and meet me in my Gym in a few hours, I'll be ready for our battle.'

A few hours what was I going to do for a few hours.

'Jordan. We forgot to call our mothers. I bet they're worried sick.' Rachel reminded me.

Oh shoot.

We ran back to the Pokemon centre.

I went to one of the phones as Rachel occupied another.

I rang my mum, but I was worried how she would look once I saw her.

Her face appeared on the screen and her face matched the one she wore when I didn't go to bed the day before I left.

Oh, no I thought.

'A whole day, Jordan. One whole day, you've had me worried sick. What have you been doing?' She asked.

'I took part in the battle Château, I lost. We made our way through Viridian forest. Now we've arrived in Pewter City. We went to the museum and learned about fossil pokemon.' I summed up to my mum.

'Wait! You lost, who beat you?'

'This girl called Camilla, but its Okay. We're kind of friends now, she said she'll meet me and Rachel in Cerulean city.' I said.

'How is Rachel, did she compete in the battle château also?' My mother asks.

'Yes, but her outcome mirrored mine.' I replied.

'Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll both win the next one.'

'I don't know if I going to compete mum, anyway I have a Gym battle to prepare for.'

'Really?' She asked.

'Yes. I just talked to the Pewter city Gym leader, Brock. I issued a challenge with him and its starting in a few hours.'

'So what are you going to do for a few hours?' My mum asked.

'Train my Pokemon, so I can beat him.'

'Well, I'm rooting for you honey.'

'Thanks mum.' I said and hung up.

I wanted to call Professor Oak.

I rang him and he answered almost immediately.

'Oh hello Jordan, how are you?'

'I'm fine Professor. Rachel and I had come across some intriguing Pokémon today.'

'Oh really.' He asked. 'Did you catch them?'

'Well no, we weren't able to.' I replied.

'And why is that?' He asked.

'They were fossils.' I replied.

'Fossil Pokémon?'

'Yeah. Pewter city and Cinnabar island are working together to uncover the secrets of fossil Pokemon.' I said.

'How did you find all this out?'

'Well it turns out the Pewter Gym leader works at the museum and he told us about the fossil Pokémon.' I replied. 'Anyway professor, I need to go, I've got to train for my gym battle. Bye.' I said.

I turned the phone off and turned around.

The doors of the Pokémon centre opened and there he stood.

My rival, Liam.

**So here is the next chapter, please R&amp;R.**


	7. 7 The Power Of Rock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Rights go to Nintendo, Game Freak Inc, and the people who were involved in creating the anime series.**

**This chapter Jordan Faces the Pewter City Gym.**

7\. The Power of Rock

I wished he wouldn't see us, but knowing him, he'd see us with seconds.

His eyes landed on us. He smiled a smirk that looked evil, it pierced my soul.

Shoot, I thought.

He walked towards the counter and gave his Pokémon to nurse Joy, that's when I grabbed Rachel and we made a run for it.

'Jordan, Rachel.' He started making me curse under my breath before I turned around. 'You're still travelling together? Figures. Anyway seems as if I was slow this time, well there's a first and last for everything.' Liam continued. 'I just finished battling the Gym leader, talk about weak Pokémon. You might have a shot at beating him, Jordan.'

How did he know I hadn't battled him already.

'With that defeated expression splashed upon your face, I guess you haven't battled him yet.'

I really wanted to show Liam that he wasn't the best at everything, that I was just as good as he was.

'Anyway, I'm off to Cerulean city, it seems the next Gym leader is there.' Liam collected his Pokémon. 'Adios.' He said and he ran out of the Pokémon centre. He obviously didn't want to stay and battle me today.

'I cant stand him sometimes.' I said between my teeth.

'Don't let him get to you. He loves to show off because he's the grandson of the great Professor Oak.' Rachel reminded me. 'Lets see you go and win that badge.' Rachel continued.

A few minutes later I was standing outside the Gym.

I couldn't believe it. I was about to officially start collecting badges.

Behind these doors was my first official Gym battle.

The gym looked exactly like the Viridian city Gym.

I opened the doors and what greeted me was a glorious sight.

The layout of the Gym was brilliant. There were rocks placed around the Gym randomly. There was a path that led to stairs. The stairs led to a higher level.

On the higher level was the Gym leader, Brock.

He looked at me and slowly came down the stairs towards me.

'Hello, Jordan, Are you ready for our battle?' He asked.

'Yes.' I replied.

'Then we shall begin.' He said. 'I will stand over at the other end of the Gym.' Brock said. While you will stand here.' He said pointing to a box a few feet in front of me.

'Where can I stand?' Rachel asked.

I almost forgot she was here. I was so hyped about my first Gym battle.

'Rachel, you can sit on the top of those stairs.' Brock said. 'You will not get hurt there.' Brock said.

Rachel made her way to the other side of the battlefield and up the stairs.

'This battle will be between Brock, the Gym leader and Jordan Hale from Pallet town, each Trainer may use two Pokémon, only the challenger can switch out. The battle ends when both Pokémon from one of the trainers has fainted. Begin.' The referee stated.

The referee was the person we met outside.

'Go, Geodude.' Brock called, and his first Pokémon came out.

It looked like a brown rock with arms, eyes and a mouth.

I took out my pokedex to scan it. I saw Rachel on top of the stairs doing the same.

_'Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. It will not awaken even if hikers step on it unwillingly. In the morning, this Pokémon rolls downhill in search for food.'_

Well I knew exactly who I was going to send out.

'Squirtle, I choose you.'

As always Squirtle struck its peace pose before turning to face its opponent.

'Just because we're at a type disadvantage doesn't mean we wont give it our all. Right Geodude?' Brock asked.

'Geodude.' The Pokemon replied.

'Squirtle, use tackle.' I said, I was wondering how well tackle would work.

Squirtle ran towards Geodude.

Brock didn't call out an attack. What was he waiting for?

Even as Squirtle got closer to Geodude Brock still said nothing.

I decided to give the tackle more power.

'Squirtle, jump.' I said.

Squirtle jumped into the air.

'Geodude, roll out of the way.'

Geodude brought its arms around itself and rolled a few feet away from its previous position.

Squirtle landed on the floor where Geodude was a few seconds ago.

'Squirtle, use water gun.' I said.

'Geodude keep rolling around, try to dodge Squirtle's attack.'

'Keep your eyes on it Squirtle, don't let it escape your sight.'

Geodude kept rolling around while Squirtle shot its water gun attack in loads of different directions. All the time Squirtle tried to hit Geodude it had rolled out of the way.

I saw Squirtle starting to get a little tired.

'Squirtle, use water gun to project yourself upwards.'

Squirtle used water gun on the floor to push itself upwards.

'Use water gun all over the battle field.' I said.

Squirtle used water gun and managed to catch Geodude.

Geodude landed on its back, but managed to get back up.

'H-how did it get back up? That was a direct hit. It should have fainted.' I said.

'You see, Geodude has a special ability called sturdy, this means that it can withstand its first hit and it will not faint.' Brock explained.

'Geodude, use Tackle.' Brock said.

As Squirtle came down Geodude rolled towards the position where it would land.

'Meet it in the air, Geodude.' Brock said.

Geodude jumped to meet Squirtle.

Squirtle got hit and landed on the floor on its shell.

'Squirtle spin inside your shell.' I said.

Squirtle span on its back before popping back out landing on its feet.

'Squirtle, spin and use water gun.'

Squirtle turned to face Geodude and used water gun, once again it hit Geodude.

Geodude had fainted.

'Well done 'Squirtle.' I said.

'Squirtle.' It said showing me a peace sign.

'Geodude is unable to battle. The winner is Squirtle.' The referee said.

'Well done, Jordan. It was great how you executed Squirtle's attacks.' Brock said while returning Geodude. 'However can you meet up to this Pokémon's standards?' Brock asked. 'Go, Onix.'

A huge Pokémon came out. It looked like a enormous snake made out of rocks. The rocks grew smaller as it went along to its tail. On its head was a thin slab of rock, like a horn.

Squirtle looked as surprised as I did.

_'Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother.'_

Well this was a Pokémon I had not expected to see, not ever. I didn't know a Pokémon of this size existed.

Squirtle and I still had to battle it, we would just use an attack that would keep it at bay and not let it come near us because otherwise it could crush Squirtle.

'Don't let it scare you Squirtle, we'll beat this Pokemon as well.' I said trying to sound confident.

Squirtle didn't look surprised anymore so I must have sounded confident.

In truth I was quite scared of this Pokémon, if there was more than one of this Pokémon you couldn't miss it. It was much to big to miss.

How was Brock able to tame a Pokémon this large?

I snapped myself out of my thoughts

'Squirtle, use water gun.' I said.

'Onix, use dig.' Brock said.

Before my water gun came in contact with the large Pokémon it burrowed itself into the ground.

'Squirtle us water gun to project yourself up.' I said.

Squirtle used water gun immediately.

'Onix, use dig, then slam.'

Oh no, this has caught us off guard.

Onix shot out of the ground, before I could issue an attack Onix slammed into Squirtle sending it towards the ground.

The impact created a dust cloud, as soon as the dust cleared I saw Squirtle had fainted.

'Squirtle is unable to battle. Onix wins.'

Well that was that. Squirtle had battled its hardest, now it was up to Pikachu.

'Well done, Squirtle.' I said as I returned Squirtle.

'Pikachu, I choose you.' I said and I threw the Pokeball onto the battlefield.

'Pikachu.' It said as it came out with electricity crackling on its red cheek pouches.

Pikachu, use quick attack.' I said.

Before Brock could issue an attack Pikachu hit the Onix.

'Now climb onto Onix's head.' I told Pikachu.

Pikachu ran onto Onix's head.

'Onix, use dig.' Brock said.

He said it so casually, as if it was nothing, that's when I knew this was it.

'Pikachu, jump off of Onix.' I told it.

Pikachu obeyed and managed to jump off of Onix's head as Onix headed underground.

Just before Onix disappeared underground, its tail hit Pikachu and sent it towards the ground.

This produced a dust cloud.

Once the dust cleared Pikachu had fainted.

I fell to my knees immediately.

'Pikachu is unable to battle, Onix is the winner and the Gym leader Brock won the battle.'

I held out my Pokeball and returned Pikachu.

I had no energy to praise it for its hard work.

'Well done, Onix.' Brock praised, returning Onix.

I couldn't believe it, out of the three battles I had taken part in I had lost all three. Well "third time lucky" wasn't true.

Of course I had two battles against team Rocket, but that was with Rachel.

I saw a shadow looming over me.

'Brock.' I said as soon as I looked up.

He held out a hand.

I took it and he helped me up.

'Jordan, that was great battle, there were a few factors you missed, but it was definitely a good battle, many people have trouble defeating Geodude because it keeps rolling around on the ground, trying to keep away from attacks that are super affective against it.'

'Thanks.' I said still unhappy.

'You lost simply because of Onix's ability, Weak armour. Everytime it is hit with a Physical move its defense falls, but its speed raises. Your Pikachu was too slow to move as Onix buried itself.' Brock added.

'So if I wanted to beat you I'll need a faster Pokémon?' I asked.

'It may have helped.' Brock mused.

'Okay.' I replied.

Rachel came up to me.

'Why don't you go and rest your Pokémon. You should also train a bit before coming back and having a rematch against me?' Brock suggested.

'You're asking me for a rematch?' I asked piping up.

'I'm suggesting.' He replied.

'Okay, thank you.' I said and ran out with Rachel on my heels.

As soon as we exited we were met with Flint. I almost ran into him, but I stopped just in time.

'I didn't expect you to win first time.' Flint said obviously taking my enthusiasm as an indication of how I did.

'I didn't, but Brock said he would have a rematch against me.' I replied.

'Did he? He must see the potential in you.' Flint said. 'What Pokémon took yours out?' Flint asked.

'His Onix.' I replied.

Flint nodded.

'I didn't know a pokemon could be that large.' Rachel said.

'Yes it is a mighty Pokémon.' Flint replied.

We kept walking past Flint.

'Where are you two off to?' He asked.

'The Pokemon centre.' Rachel replied.

'I'll meet you two outside, I might have something that will help you with the battle, give you an advantage.' Flint said before we ran off to the Pokemon centre.

Once we entered there was blonde haired girl collecting her Pokemon.

She had two Pokeballs.

Then the Chansey came out and a Pikachu was sitting on a tray.

As soon at the tray was set on the counter the Pikachu jumped onto the girls right shoulder.

The girl turned around and her eyes widened as did mine.

It was Camilla, but she wasn't wearing a dress or her cape.

She had a white Fedora hat with a black bow around it. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, it only slightly covered her blue denim miniskirt, she was wearing white felt boots with grey fur poking out the top, she had a white bag strapped over her shoulder.

'Camilla?' I asked.

'Jordan?' She asked.

'You said we'd meet in Cerulean.' I told her.

She chuckled. 'Yeah. Well I live here in Pewter, so I went to see my family. And I came here after going through Viridian forest because of how long it is.' Camilla explained.

'Who's your friend?' She asked gesturing to Rachel.

'She's Rachel.' I said.

'Hello, Rachel, my names Camilla.' Camilla said holding out her hand.

Rachel hesitated before deciding to shake her hand.

'Nice to meet you Camilla.' Rachel said.

'Why is your 'Pikachu on your shoulder?' I asked.

'It hates cramped spaces, and it refuses to go inside a Pokeball, I didn't bother debating with it, so it travels with me, either on my shoulders or atop my hat.' Camilla explained.

'So how are your family?' Rachel asked trying to join in this conversation so it wasn't awkward for her.

'Worried, but then again who's family isn't?' She asked rhetorically. 'Where have you two just come from?' Camilla asked.

'The Pokemon Gym, but before that we visited the Pewter museum.' I replied.

'The museum, they've finally finished refurbishing it?' Camilla asked.

'Well we went in it.' Rachel said 'You should check it out before you leave.'

'I will, thanks. I hope to battle you both when we see each other in Cerulean city.' Camilla said.

She ran out of the Pokemon centre and we walked towards nurse Joy and her Chansey.

'Hello how may I help you?' She asked.

'Can you take our Pokemon please?' We asked.

'Of course.' She said and we put our pokeballs on the trays.

'So, have you been to the gym yet?' Nurse Joy asked.

'Yes, but I lost.' I replied.

'That's a shame. Well not everyone is cut out for the Pokémon league.'

'I'm not going to give up that easily.' I told her.

'That's good, so you're having a second battle with the Gym leader?' Nurse Joy asked.

'Yes.' I replied.

'How do you think Flint is going to help you?' Rachel asked me.

'I don't know, he said something about giving me an advantage against Brock.'

'I don't understand him, he really wants you to beat Brock.'

'What do you mean?' I asked. I had no clue what Rachel meant.

'Think about it. He gave you advice as soon as we entered the city. And now he knows you lost he wants to help you out even more.'

'You think he wants something?' I asked.

'No...I don't think so...I'm not sure, but it just seems weird to me.'

'Maybe I'll ask him.' I replied.

'Why?'

'You're really curious.' I told her.

'No. I just don't understand him.' Rachel replied.

I didn't know what else to say, but thankfully I didn't have to.

The ding came signaling our Pokémon had been healed

'Here are your Pokémon.' Nurse Joy said placing the trays on the counter.

'Thankyou.' I said clipping the Pokeballs to my belt.

We both walked outside and saw Flint waiting for us.

'Hello Flint.' Rachel greeted.

'Hello.' Flint greeted. 'I have an item to give your Pikachu.' Flint said.

'What is it?' I asked.

'It is called the light ball, it is an item that boosts the power of the Pokémon's attack and special attacking moves.' Flint explained.

'Flint, I have a question.' I started. 'Why are you helping me? Why do you want me to beat Brock so much?' I asked.

'Ever since Brock was little he has wanted to travel the Kanto region and become a Pokémon breeder. But because his father left his family, he has to stay and take care of them.'

'How is beating Brock going to show him that he can follow his dream when no-one knows where his father is?' Rachel asked.

'And who's going to become the Gym leader if he leaves?' I asked.

'Nevermind, do you want to beat Brock?' Flint asked.

'Yes.' I replied.

'Okay, here.' Flint said holding out a ball that was very light in colour, I wasn't sure if that was the reason it was called a light ball.

I needed to train now, I needed to train Pikachu to boost its speed.

'Thankyou.' I said.

'You're welcome. I'll see you both once you've beaten Brock.'

Flint walked off and left me thinking where I could train.

'This is hopeless!' I exclaimed.

'What is?' Rachel asked giggling at my random action.

'I don't know where to train.' I said.

'Jordan, there's a battlefield right in front of you.' Rachel told me.

I looked and there was. When did this magically appear.

I decided to let Pikachu out.

'Alright, Pikachu. I need you to practice your speed, use quick attack across the field pretending there are obstacles dodging them instead of attacking.' I told him.

I needed to have Squirtle training too. I let Squirtle out as Rachel let both her Pokemon out.

'Pidgey, help Pikachu by telling it when to jump and dodge pretend obstacles, you can also try that to increase your speed.' Rachel said.

Pidgey went over to 'Pikachu to help with its training.

'Squirtle, can you practice spinning in your shell to increase your speed and shooting out water at any time whilst you are in your shell.' I said.

It gave me a thumbs up in agreement.

'Charmander can you help Pidgey and 'Pikachu?' Rachel asked.

After an hour of practicing I'm sure my Pokémon were in better shape. Pikachu's speed was outstanding, Pidgey and Charmander had tried to catch it, but after twenty minutes they were both unsuccessful. Squirtle had perfected shooting water out of its shell, it had managed to spray water out all six of its holes.

Pidgey and Charmander had got better. Pidgey decided to help Pikachu by using gust for it to avoid, it had perfected that move. Charmander had used ember, shooting small balls of fire in the way of Pikachu which he had to dodge, so Charmander had boosted the power of its ember.

'Shall we go to the Gym, we can see if Brock's still there?' Rachel asked.

'Okay.' I said.

Squirtle, Pikachu, return.' I said holding out both my Pokéballs.

Rachel put both her Pokémon back into their Pokéballs.

We walked to the Gym and found that the referee wasn't outside, so Brock must be inside.

We both entered and as soon as the doors behind us closed we saw Brock at the bottom of the stairs.

'Good luck.' Rachel wished me and went to sit at the top of the stairs like last time.

'So, you've decided to battle me again, Jordan?' Brock asked.

'Yes, I have, but this time I have come prepared.' I replied.

'This match will be between Brock, the Pewter city Gym leader and the challenger, Jordan Hale of Pallet town. Each trainer will use two Pokémon. Only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon. The match will end when both Pokémon from one trainer has fainted. Begin.'

'Go Geodude.'

'Squirtle, I choose you.' I said as I threw the Pokéball.

Squirtle gave me its signature stance and faced Geodude.

'Geodude, use tackle.' Brock called out quickly.

It seemed Brock was going on the offensive this time.

I didn't call out a command as Geodude got closer.

Just before Geodude reached us I gave a command. 'Squirtle, inside your shell.' I said.

As soon as Geodude connected with the shell, it went upwards.

'Spin.' I said.

Squirtle span in his shell which gave him more elevation.

'Now use water gun.' I said.

Squirtle came out from its shell and squirted water straight at Geodude.

Geodude dodged the move.

When Squirtle landed, it landed easily on its feet without taking damage.

'Squirtle, spin in your shell.' I told it.

Squirtle started spinning in its shell. Soon Squirtle was spinning so fast that if you touched it you would get injured.

'Geodude, use tackle.' Brock ordered.

Geodude got into a ball and headed straight for Squirtle.

When Geodude reached Squirtle's spinning shell it was pushed back a foot or so. It had taken some damage. That's exactly what I wanted. Its ability now had no use.

'Squirtle, use water gun in your shell.'

Squirtle started shooting out water out of its shell, while he was still spinning the water looked like a spiral.

'Geodude, dodge it.' Brock called, but even with Geodude rolling it would never evade my Squirtle's attack.

The water hit the rolling Geodude and the super effective type move caused Geodude to faint.

'Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Squirtle.'

'Return Geodude.' Brock called.

'Well done Squirtle.' I praised.

It turned to me showing me its peace sign.

Now it was an Onix. I had a strategy, but I didn't want this to go the wrong way, because then I would lose again. That couldn't happen.

'Go, Onix.' Brock called.

'Squirtle, use tackle.' I said.

Squirtle ran towards Onix.

'Onix, use tackle.'

Oh no, I thought.

'Squirtle, spin inside your shell.'

Squirtle hid inside its shell and span, but it was only for a few seconds as Onix hit the shell with its head. Squirtle gained a little bit of damage, but was okay.

'Onix, use dig.'

Onix started to burrow its way underground.

'Squirtle, go towards the hole Onix made and use water gun until Onix comes out.' I said.

My plan was perfect, either, Onix was going to burrow deeper and it would eventually faint underground, or it would come out somewhere on the field, or it would come out where Squirtle was which would cause Squirtle to fall into the tunnels. This would let Squirtle navigate the tunnels perfectly.

Onix came out one of the tunnels on the opposite side of the field to Squirtle.

Unfortunately Onix wasn't in that good of shape, it had water droplets falling off of it.

It could go into the ground to dry off for sure, but my Squirtle would force it out of that one as well it would probably take more damage.

'Squirtle, return.' I said.

My Squirtle had done exactly what I had wanted it to do for now.

'Pikachu, I choose you.' I said and sent out Pikachu.

I saw Brock, he looked confused at my substitution.

'Onix, use slam.'

'Dodge, Pikachu.' I said.

'Dig, Onix.'

'Pikachu, follow it underground.' I said.

'What are you doing? Your Pikachu will never be able to keep up with my Onix, your Pikachu will faint within seconds.'Brock said.

I ignored Brock and Pikachu followed Onix underground.

Onix first half popped out the ground within about half a minute.

It looked around the field for any sign of Pikachu.

Suddenly Pikachu shot out in front of Onix with amazing speed. It was elevated really high into the air.

'Onix, use slam.'

'Pikachu, aim to land on Onix's head.'

Pikachu comfortably landed on Onix's head and held onto the rock that looked like a horn.

'Shake him off, Onix.' Brock told Onix.

'Pikachu, hold on, don't let go until I tell you.'

'Pi-i-ka-a-chu-u.' It said hanging onto the shaking head of Onix.

Onix jerked it body around the place.

'Now!' I shouted.

Pikachu jumped off and landed on the ground a little worn out, but otherwise fine.

'Onix, use slam on the ground to hit Pikachu.' Brock called.

Onix used slam.

'Pikachu, dodge it.' I said.

Pikachu dodged it.

Brock called out the same attack, but each time Pikachu dodged it.

I saw Pikachu was going tired and the slams were now only narrowly missing him.

'Pikachu, return.' I called.

I took a look at Brock who looked confused again. I then took a quick look at Onix who looked worn out and battered up a bit from hitting the ground multiple times.

'Squirtle, I choose you.' I said and threw out Squirtle again.

'Squirtle, use water gun.' I said.

'Onix, dodge it.'

Onix had noting to do, but move around the field as quickly as it could as long as it dodged its own holes.

Onix was getting tired of moving around the field.

It gradually slowed down, this allowed Squirtle to hit it with its water gun.

Onix fell to the ground with a loud thud and a dust cloud appeared around it.

'Onix!' Brock called.

As the dust cleared we saw Onix had fainted.

'Onix is unable to battle, Squirtle is the winner, the match is over and Jordan Hale from Pallet town wins the match.' The referee concluded.

'Yes!' I shouted jumping into the air. I was ecstatic. I had beaten my first Gym. I was so happy, after losing before, winning made it that much better.

'Squirtle, return.' I said returning Squirtle to its Pokéball

Brock came over to me as soon as he returned his Onix.

I saw Rachel slowly walking down the stairs.

'Well done, Jordan.' That was great battle, although you did confuse me twice. It made me lose focus, it seems that there is still more I need to learn about battling.' Brock said. Anyway, here is the boulder badge, it is a sign of you conquering the Pewter city Gym.' Brock said handing me the badge.

The badge was a grey octagon. It had eight trapezium's inside around the edge, in the middle, surrounded by the trapezium's was another octagon.

I took out my badge case and placed my first badge in there.

Behind me the door opened, I turned around and I saw Flint walk in.

'Flint?' I asked.

Flint ignored me and went up to Brock.

'Brock.' Flint said in a guilty tone.

'How dare you.' Brock started. 'How dare you show your face here, now out of all times, do you know what you did, how hard it has been for you us?' Brock asked.

I didn't understand any of this.

'Flint, what is he talking about?' I asked.

'Jordan, this Flint you know of...' Brock said gesturing to Flint. '...he is my father.'

What?! I thought.

'You're the father who left them?' I asked.

Flint nodded slowly. He looked really sad. I knew he wanted forgiveness. I now understood why he helped me.

'That's why you helped me.' I started.

Brock looked between me and his father.

'You helped me because you wanted a second chance with your family.' I said. 'But why me? What's so special about me that singled me out from everyone else?' I asked.

'I sensed you were different from everyone else, you can relate to Brock cant you?' Flint asked.

'How do you know...' I started to ask.

'I know your father.' Flint told me.

'Wait, your father left you too?' Brock asked me.

'Um, yeah, but he only visits me once every year, on my birthday.' I said. I forgive my father even though I didn't know the reason why he leaves.' I told Brock.

'Brock can you forgive a father, that left for no reason?' Flint asked.

'Okay.' Brock said sighing in defeat.

'Now you can leave on your Pokémon journey.' Flint told him.

'But what about the Gym?' Brock asked.

'I'll be in charge.' Flint said. 'Lets go home and I'll face the wrath of my wife.' Flint said.

Flint left, but before Brock followed he turned to me.

'Thankyou, Jordan. Thankyou, Rachel. You have helped me. Wait for me at the museum until closing time. If I come before you leave I would like to join you on your adventure. If I'm not there by the time everyone leaves, you can leave on your adventure without me.' Brock said before he left.

'Well done, Jordan, you won.' Rachel praised.

'I know, one step closer to challenging the Pokemon league.' I said.

Rachel and I left for the Pokemon centre.

We entered and Rachel went to sit at the tables while I went to the counter.

'Hello, would you like me to take your Pokémon?' Nurse Joy asked.

'Yes please.' I said and put my Pokéballs on the tray.

I went to sit with Rachel as Chansey took the tray.

'Hey, Rachel, what's up?' I asked when I saw her expression. It was sad.

'I'm worried about the battle Chateau?' She said.

'Why is that?' I asked confused.

Rachel shouldn't be worried, I know she lost in Viridian's one didn't she? That didn't mean she should be worried, she was stronger now, she would probably get the title of Baroness just like Camilla had done previously, by beating me.

'What if I don't win in Cerulean?' She asked.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'If I lose all this signing up for the château, its all been for nothing.' She said.

'Rachel if you train hard and work at it, you will definitely climb the ranks in the chateau.' I replied.

'So you're saying if I keep working at a goal, I'll eventually reach it?' She asked.

Exactly. I lost against the Gym before I had a rematch and eventually won' didn't I?' I asked.

'Yes, but in the Chateau, you only get one chance, before that's it, you either win, or you lose.' Rachel replied.

'Rachel...' The ding of my Pokémon being restored sounded. I got up. 'If you keep training and stay positive, you'll definitely conquer the battle Château.' I said.

I went to collect my Pokémon.

'Your Pokémon have been restored.' Nurse Joy said.

'Thankyou.' I said.

I took my Pokéballs and I clipped Squirtle's to my belt while I let Pikachu out.

'Hey, Pikachu. How would you like to travel with me outside of the Pokéball?' I asked it.

Pikachu looked at me before responding.

'Pika!' It exclaimed in delight before climbing onto my shoulder.

'Why is Pikachu on your shoulder?' Rachel asked. 'Is it because of Camilla?' She asked.

'No. Actually, I remember when I was a little younger I remember reading about Pikachu and that it didn't like being in a Pokéball. It prefered to be outside of one.' I replied.

Rachel accepted my answer.

We both left the Pokémon centre and waited in front of the museum.

The sun started to set and the sky turned orange with the sun creating a purple colour to the clouds in the sky.

People started exiting the museum, once we saw a scientist lock the door we thought that Brock had decided against travelling with us.

'Shall we start towards Cerulean city then?' Rachel asked.

'Okay.' I sighed.

**So here's the next chapter, how do you like it, please R&amp;R**

**I know this is up early, but I wanted to get it up, the next one will definitely be up on Saturday.**

**Any questions about this arc, leave in a review or PM me, any questions not about this arc Please PM me.**

**I'll have a poll up on my profile, you should check I out, it's to do with Pokemon.**

**Should Brock travel with Jordan and Rachel.**

**If you have any suggestions for anybody's team please leave that in a review.**

**Chapter 8. The Entrance To Mt Moon**


	8. 8 The Entrance to Mt Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Rights go to Nintendo, Game Freak Inc, and the people who were involved in creating the anime series**

8\. The Entrance To Mt Moon

Just as Rachel and I were about to walk away from the museum and to continue on our journey we heard a familiar voice call out 'Hey!'

We both turned to see Brock running towards us, he was having trouble putting on his back while running.

'Wait for me.' He said slowing into a jog as he came closer.

'So you decided to come?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah.' Brock breathed as he reached us.

He was obviously out of breath.

'My mother actually forgave my dad quicker than I did, I saw no problems so I told them I was going to leave.' Brock started as we continued walking towards the next route. 'I said farewell to all my siblings before my father and then my mother who...you know what? Nevermind that.' Brock said while blushing.

Neither Rachel or I wanted to push him into what he was going to say.

I could certainly relate. My mother was always embarrassing me in front of people I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of.

Mothers? I thought to myself rolling my eyes.

Pikachu looked at me in confusion, but I just shook my head, indicating he didn't need to worry about it.

'Brock, should we stop at the Pokemon centre for the night?' Rachel asked.

'Well, actually I checked before I left and actually there is a Pokémon centre before the entrance to Mt Moon.'

I was confused by that. Wasn't Mt Moon in between two cities? Why would you place a Pokémon centre before the mountain and not after the dangerous trek through the dark mountain?

I didn't bother to voice my thoughts, there wasn't much point.

'But what if we don't reach it before nightfall?' Rachel asked.

'Rachel, I'm sure we can walk through the night to get there, most Pokémon sleep at night, so of we can avoid waking them up we should be fine.' I replied.

'Jordan's right, by the way, our Pokémon are fully healed so if we do accidentally wake up a Pokémon or two we will be able to battle them.' Brock added.

I didn't really want to battle a Pokémon at night, but I wouldn't be afraid to if the outcome arose.

We walked in silence for a few seconds.

'So, Brock.' Rachel started. 'What Pokémon have you brought with you?' She asked.

'The Pokémon I used in the Gym battle, my Geodude and Onix.' Brock replied.

I was still flabbergasted at how big Onix was, I didn't know how a Pokémon was able to be that size.

I knew Pikachu was fine with Onix, it had stood up to it and it had used its speed to its strength.

'Brock.' I started. I was really curious about his Onix, I wanted to know as much about it as I could.

'Yes, Jordan?' He asked.

'I was wondering, how did you encounter Onix?' I asked.

Brock looked up in thought trying to remember.

'I think it was my father who gave me the Onix. I understand you find I hard to comprehend the size of it and how I managed to train it without it destroying anything in Pewter?' He asked.

Rachel, Pikachu and I nodded.

'Well, you know my dream is to become a great Pokémon breeder. To become a breeder you have to be able to befriend all types of Pokémon and to earn their trust.' Brock explained. ' In truth, Onix was a struggle for the first few years, it was definitely hard for it to trust me, we started training around the museum, my friends watched coming closer everytime Onix and I grew closer.'

'And now Onix and you trust each other completely?' Rachel asked.

'Yes, but I was wondering how you defeated my Onix, Jordan, you switched your Pokémon twice from Squirtle to Pikachu and back again. I was wondering. Why?'

I didn't know if I should tell Brock about my tactics, but seeing as he was being a breeder and wash going to battle me anytime soon I saw no reason to not trust him.

'Well. I realized Onix was a large Pokémon and that came with great force. So I blocked your tunnels with Squirtle.'

'Yes.' Brock started.' But you could have finished me off then.' Brock said.

'Yes, but I didn't know if your Onix had sturdy, because I technically didn't attack it. I just filled its holes up with water.'

'So what was your strategy switching to Pikachu?' Brock asked.

'Well after I used quick attack in the first battle I used that in my training and continuously using it let it learn agility. I used agility to speed it up.' I replied.

'Then you chased my Onix through the tunnel and was surprisingly able to keep up with it. That was before you dodged my slams.' Brock added.

'And while Pikachu was dodging your Onix was taking damage. As soon as Pikachu was about to get hit I returned it and prayed foe Squirtle to withstand the force of you Onix.' I replied.

'So you used agility to its advantage to dodge my Onix's attacks and wear it out, while it crashed on the floor gaining repeated damage.' Brock figured out.

'Pikachu!' Pikachu said holding out a thumbs up to Brock.

'It was a very good strategy. Not like the boy before who used a full offense battle strategy, he won, but he was too rash with his decisions.' Brock said.

That was obvious Liam, he was always too forward with his Pokémon, he obviously pushed the to defeat Brock, since his Charmander was weak against Brock's Pokémon.

I saw Rachel was listening intently to our conversation, as we stopped I saw her stare down.

I wondered what she was thinking about. It was Probably her château challenge that she was going to take on in Cerulean.

'Hey, Rachel. What's up?' I asked.

'Oh nothing.' She lied. 'I'm just thinking about what rose team Rocket members said about Mt Moon.' She replied.

'What about it?' I asked.

'That there boss was in it. They were menacing people and even though we won, I don't think I'd want to meet their leader, or run into them again.' Rachel said.

'Sorry. What's this?' Brock asked.

'Sorry, Brock. You see, we met two members of Team Rocket and organization of bad people. These two members of team Rocket try to steal other peoples Pokémon, they have a intense interest in Rachel's Charmander since they know the power of its final evolution.' I told him.

'Well we'll have to watch out for them then.' Brock replied. 'But seeing as you two had battled them already in not sure they'd come back.' He finished.

'Well we may have a problem.' Rachel started. 'We have battled them twice.' She finished.

Brock stopped walking causing us to also stop. He was thinking about something.

'What are they doing in Mt Moon?' Brock asked himself.

Neither Rachel or I knew why, the team Rocket members just told us the boss was in Mt Moon.

'I don't think we should be dwelling on this, if we happen to run into them then we'll cross that bridge when we reach it. Lets just concentrate on getting to the Pokemon centre just outside Mt Moon.' Brock finally said before he kept on walking.

This route was definitely long, and silent, it made me uncomfortable. I was trying to stay alert, but it was had to stay alert at night.

Pikachu's ears twitched every so often, I knew it was trying to listen for a sign of danger.

I looked up and saw the moon and the stars were shining.

If we didn't find the Pokémon centre fast then we may have to camp outside.

'Are you sure the Pokémon centre is on this route?' I asked taking out my PokeNav plus.

I zoomed in on my map and looked for route 3. Pikachu was looking over my shoulder.

'Yes. I double che...' Brock paused mid sentence. 'What's that?' He asked.

'A PokeNav plus. Professor Oak gave us them, he said they'd help us on our journeys, there are four functions, but we only have the map function.' Rachel explained.

I found route 3 and I looked around I came to the end and sure enough there was a Pokémon centre. I tried to find out where we were on the route.

We were halfway through.

'We're only halfway through the route, there is definitely a Pokémon centre, but we have to turn left before we'll be able to see it.' I explained.

I heard Rachel groan.

I understood why Rachel groaned, I didn't like this route either. Sure it wasn't as long as Viridian forest, but it was definitely longer than route 1.

My mind wandered away and to the next Gym, I hadn't a clue what type it was or who the leader was. I needed to figure out who they were and I had to figure out a strategy to defeat them.

I didn't want to ask Brock. He would obviously know, but I guess that would be cheating. I didn't want to cheat, I didn't let the curiosity get the better of me.

Before the Gym Camilla might want a battle with me, I promised I would definitely battle her. Rachel was also curious about the battle.

I knew she was worried about her battle Château challenge. She could lose, all the other adverts didn't appeal to her. This was her only option.

We turned the corner and saw the Pokémon centre.

'See.' I said. 'There's the Pokemon centre.' All the lights were on. This night had been uneventful so far, it seemed that it would stay that way. I felt a chill go up my back. I didn't know why, but I figured it meant something bad would happen.

Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder, it must have heard something.

'What is it Pikachu?' I asked.

Before he could reply we heard a Pokémon cry.

'Aah!' We heard a yell. 'Someone, please help me.'

All three of us turned and we saw a man in a lab coat. He was running towards us being chased by some bat Pokémon.

The Pokémon had a small blue body which consisted of its mouth and its ears. It mouth had four small pointed teeth, two on the upper jaw and two on the lower. It ears had purple insides, which was the same as its wings. It had two long thin tails.

_'Zubat, the bat Pokémon. Zubat avoids sunlight because exposure causes it to become unhealthy. During the daytime, it stays in caves or under the eaves of old houses, sleeping while hanging upside down.'_

We needed to help him.

'Pikachu?' I asked.

'Pika.' It said in a battle stance, its cheek pouches crackling with electricity.

'Charmander, lets go.' Rachel said.

'Geodude help out.' Brock said.

It was a smart move sending out Geodude instead of Onix. I'm sure Onix would have scared the man even more.

'Pikachu, use thundershock.' I said

'Charmander, use ember.'

'Geodude, roll and use tackle.'

All three of our Pokémon launched their respective attacks and we stopped the Zubat before they could harm the man, who was beginning to climb a tree at the moment.

He did know the Zubat could fly, right?

Once the Zubat flew off Brock and Rachel called their Pokémon back while Pikachu went back to sitting on my shoulder.

We went towards the tree and the man slowly came down.

'Oh, thank you. I was trying to research the Pokémon in Mt Moon when these Pokémon chased me out.' The man said.

'That's strange. Zubat don't normally attack unwillingly.' Brock said.

'Something must have startled them.' I guessed.

'You see, I'm a Pokémon researcher. Nurse Joy said there was some weird activity inside Mt Moon so I went into the mountain to see if I could figure out what it was by observing the Pokémon behavior.' The man explained.

'So, did you find anything out?' Rachel asked.

'No. Oh I need to thank you all for rescuing me.'

'It's fine.' Brock said. 'We just happened to be here.' He replied.

The researcher didn't approve.

'Do you two have a PokeNav plus each?' The researcher asked.

'Yes.' Rachel replied.

'May I take a look at them?'

'Sure.' Rachel and I replied in unison, giving him our PokeNavs.

'Here.' He said handing them back to us. 'Your PokeNavs now have the pokemon search feature. It helps you know what Pokémon are in what place, as long as you've been to the location it will tell you which Pokémon inhabit the place.'

'Wow, thanks.' Rachel said.

'Do you not have a PokeNav plus?' The researcher asked Brock.

'No. I don't, but...' Brock started.

'Well you can have this one, it already has the Pokésearch feature on it.

'I can't...' Brock started.

'No, its fine, its a spare one.' The researcher said handing Brock an Orange PokeNav plus with a carry case.

'Thankyou.' Brock replied accepting the PokeNav plus and its case, he strapped it to his belt while I looked at what Pokémon were on this route.

There was a Rattata which we have already seen and a Ekans. It also said there were some hidden Pokémon, so I know we hadn't seen them before.

'How about I take you to the Pokémon centre as well. I suppose you three have had a long day.'

The researcher wasn't wrong. It had been a long day, but it had also been the best day of my life. I had gained my first badge. Rachel and I had gained another person to travel with us. Although I got yelled at by my mother, but that was just a bump in the road.

The researcher led us inside and talked with Nurse Joy for a few seconds. Rachel and I had to hold Brock back, what happened to be flirting with Kelly in the museum was only a fraction of what Brock did towards beautiful women.

Apparently he was obsessed with screaming out his undying love for any girl he met.

Once we got Brock under control we entered the accommodation and we got ready for bed. It was well into the night. I didn't want to stay awake the whole night.

I fell asleep almost immediately with Pikachu sleeping next to me.

I woke up as light filtered through the blinds.

As I tried to get up Pikachu groggily walked onto my face and fell asleep on it.

I laughed at him.

'Pikachu.' I said.

'Pika.' It replied closing my mouth with its front paw.

I managed to get Pikachu off my face and onto my pillow without waking it up

I was the second one up. I saw Brock rummaging through his bag.

'Brock?' I asked. 'What are you doing?'

'Making sure I packed everything I need.'

I got out of bed. I went into the changing room and got dressed.

Once I came out I saw Rachel was also dressed.

'How about we get some breakfast?' I asked as I shouldered my bag and put my Pokéball belt on.

Pikachu woke up and stretched before he jumped on my shoulder as we made our way out into the main part of the Pokémon centre.

We saw a man come running in with fear in his eyes.

'Help!' He yelled. 'I need help!' He ran to the counter.'

'What is it?' Nurse Joy asked.

'A couple of people in Mt Moon in dark clothes have stolen my Pokémon.' The man replied.

Dark clothes, I thought. Who wears dark clothes?

Rachel looked at me.

'Team Rocket?' She mouthed.

'You think so?' I mouthed back.

She nodded.

'We can help you.' Rachel said walking to where the man was, he was deep in conversation with nurse Joy.

'We can wait for officer Jenny to get here.' Nurse Joy suggested.

Brock was definitely on board, but Rachel insisted we would handle it.

'Oh, you will? Thankyou.' The man said. I'll wait at the opposite side of Mt Moon for my Pokémon.' He said as he ran out.

'That was weird.' I said.

'Maybe, he doesn't want to be near these shady characters, he might want to be as close to civilization as he can if these people decide to chase him.' Brock said.

Before we set off into Mt Moon we rested our Pokemon.

We were standing outside the entrance to Mt Moon.

I could hear some Pokemon cries from inside the mountain.

I wondered if we would encounter any new Pokemon in there.

At the moment that was at the back of my mind, we had to help out that man first.

I breathed in before we stepped into the famous mountain.

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**I decided to make Brock travel with Jordan and Rachel. I hope you liked the decision.**

**Anyway please R&amp;R**

**You can all guess who the man in, it is a character in the anime and the game.**

**Any questions about this arc, leave in a review or PM me, any questions not about this arc Please PM me.**

**If you have an idea for anybody's team don't hesitate to tell me.**

**The poll is still up from last chapter, it would help me if you voted.**

**Chapter 9. Rockets And Moon Stone's **


	9. 9 Rockets And Moon Stone's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Rights go to Nintendo, Game Freak Inc, and the people who were involved in creating the anime series**

9\. Rockets and Moon Stone's

I exhaled as soon as I reached the inside of the famous mountain.

I was told many trainers go deep into the mountain to train for the next leg of their Pokémon journey. Apparently I was no exception, especially when team Rocket were rumoured to be in here.

I didn't really want to find them, but if they were in here it would inevitable. I mean they did find me. Twice, but the first time was because i tried to help in the Viridian Pokémon centre.

Another reason why Mt Moon was famous was because of the fossils found in here, well the remains of fossils. I'm sure there would be some researchers in here looking for more information on fossils.

The last reason why I knew Mt Moon was famous was because of the moon stone and the Pokémon Clefairy. Many people had ventured in here to find the famous Moon stones and the Clefairy.

Unfortunately it wasn't always the case, the Clefairy and Moon stones were extremely rare.

I had a feeling that was the exact reason team Rocket were in here.

I looked to Brock and Rachel, they both looked at me with half-hearted smiles. I knew they were just as worried as I was, but we had our Pokémon with us.

'You ready, Pikachu?' I asked the yellow Pokémon on my shoulder.

'Pika.' It replied happily, giving me a thumbs up.

All three of us started to walk further into Mt Moon to confront whatever came our way.

We hardly walked for a minute before we saw a fork in the road.

'We cant choose one way and get lost. ' Rachel spoke up.

'Then we'll have to split up.' I replied.

'I'll go down this way.' Brock said pointing to the road on the left. 'If I find a way out, I'll use Onix to come and get both of you.' Brock said.

Brock then took off without us giving him an answer.

Rachel and I walked down the road before we came across another fork in the road.

'Rachel we need to split up again.' I told her.

'I didn't feel comfortable splitting up with Brock, now I have to split up with you?' She asked.

'Why don't you let out Charmander if you're really that uncomfortable, it will help you see better. Brock will find both of us if we get lost, you also have your PokeNav plus if you want to see inside Mt Moon.' I said.

'Charmander, lets go.' Rachel called out half-heartedly.

'Char.' It came out showing the way down the road Rachel was going to take.

As soon as Rachel left I looked at Pikachu, he looked confused.

'We'll be fine, Pikachu.' I told it.

I walked a little further before I came to a ladder that led deeper into the mountain. On the other side of the ladder was a wall rock wall, they weren't Geodude, it was too smooth to be a Geodude wall.

I want down the ladder, Pikachu was a bit hesitant, but we didn't have any other choice.

Once we reached the bottom we came to a small chamber which was dimly lit by a few torches on the walls.

There were a few stones around the place, but they weren't fossils or moon stones. They were just normal stones.

I saw a guy with a black uniform on.

He had a black t-shirt on with long sleeves. After his elbows he was wearing grey gloves. He had a Pokéball in his right hand. He had a grey belt around his waist. He had black trousers on and black boots that were cut just below his knees. He also wore a black cap atop his brown hair.

'So, you did manage to find us. ' the guy said.

I didn't know what he was talking about, but he was definitely talking to me.

'You've proved a nuisance to some of our agents, I've been ordered to take care of you to stop you moving any further. You shall not pass.!' He said.

He turned and I saw a large red "R" on his t-shirt, he had a smaller on the front of his grey belt.

'I'll teach you why you shouldn't mess with team Rocket.' The guy said.

Well that was obvious now I had seen the red "R".

'Go, Zubat.' The team Rocket member called.

The Zubat came out and was prepared to attack.

'You ready, Pikachu?' I asked.

Pikachu jumped off my shoulder.

'Use supersonic.' The member of team Rocket said.

'Use thundershock.' I said.

Pikachu used thundershock before the Zubat was able to carry out its attack.

Zubat was knocked out instantly.

'Go, Sandshrew.' The team Rocket member called.

A Pokémon with a sandstone brick pattern on it came out. It had a white underbelly and muzzle. It has two dark blue eyes and on its hind legs it has two sharp claws while it has three on its forepaws.

I took out my pokedex.

_'Sandshrew, the mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough. The Pokémon can roll into a ball that repels any attack. At night, it burrows into the desert to sleep.' _My pokedex told me.

'Pikachu, use thundershock.' I told it.

Pikachu released a thundershock towards the Sandshrew.

The team rocket member didn't give Sandshrew an order.

Once the thundershock connected the team Rocket member laughed.

'How stupid are you, electric type attacks don't affect a ground type like Sandshrew. Your attack was pointless, how did you manage to beat two of our agents when you can barely beat a grunt?' The said grunt asked.

'Pikachu come back.' I said.

Pikachu ran back to my side.

'Oh. Are you giving up?' The grunt mocked.

'No, this is how.' I replied.

'Squirtle, I choose you.' I said and I released Squirtle.

Squirtle took its stance before turning around to Sandshrew.

'Squirtle get inside your shell and use water gun.'

Squirtle carried out the attack.

Sandshrew was hit and was instantly knocked out, same as the Zubat.

'You can't beat a team Rocket grunt that easily. Ekans finish this creep off.'

The grunt threw out an Ekans.

'Use wrap.' He commanded.

'Squirtle, spin in your shell to dodge and use tackle.' I said.

Just before Ekans could wrap its body around Squirtle, he went into his shell and spun out of the way, before coming out a few foot away, he turned toward Ekans and instantly ran towards it before using tackle.

Ekans hissed in pain. **(Pun intended.)**

'Squirtle, use water gun.' I said.

'Ekans, stop messing around, use poison sting.'

Ekans released needles from its mouth.

Just before as they left Ekans they were met with water.

'Squirtle, jump and use tackle again.' I said.

More force with this tackle.

Ekans saw the move too late and Squirtle crashed into Ekans.

Once Squirtle moved off of Ekans, I saw Ekans was also knocked out.

'Squirtle, return.' I said.

I ran past the Rocket grunt before he could stop me from passing.

I saw a ladder leading up, hoping that was it, but once I climbed up the ladder I was met with another team Rocket member, but this was a girl.

She was wearing the same shirt and gloves as the guy from before. She also had a grey belt, but she was wearing a short black skirt. Her boots reached above her knees to her thighs. She also wore a black cap atop her long brown hair.

'So you're the one who's been causing us trouble? A little scamp like you defeated two of our agents. I'll show you the power of team Rocket.' The girl said throwing a Pokéball into the air. She didn't announce who it was.

A Rattata came out.

'Ready, Pikachu?' I asked.

Pikachu jumped of to say yes.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.' Pikachu rushed towards Rattata.

'Rattata, use tackle.' The grunt ordered.

The Rattata went head on towards Pikachu, but seeing as Pikachu was quicker, the force of its attack pushed Rattata causing it to fly back.

'Pikachu, finish it off with a Quick attack.' I said.

Before Rattata could get up Pikachu ran ito it.

I saw Rattata had fainted.

I ran past this grunt as well, I didn't want to get stopped by her either.

On the other side of this small chamber was also a ladder that went up. I climbed it and was met with Jessie, James and the talking Meowth.

'Looks like the twerp made it.'

'You're right Jessie, how about we take it to Proton?' James asked.

'I got a better idea, how about we take him to the boss?' Meowth asked.

'Proton asked us to take this twerp to him.'

'Team Rocket! Why won't you battle me?' I asked. This was strange of them.

'We don't have time for you twerp.' Meowth told me.

Jessie and James grabbed one of my arms each.

They dragged me for about a minute, a long minute with me struggling to get away.

I was thrown down a few stairs onto the floor.

I brushed myself off and was met with another member of team Rocket, he looked pretty important and serious.

He wore White boots that went to just below his knees with a red ring at the top. He wore black trousers and a white belt. On his t-shirt was a yellow stripe on either side. In the middle was a red "R" just like the grunts had. He had white gloves that reached his shoulder, they had a red ring at the top also. He had light blue hair and a black cap atop.

'So you're the "twerp" I've heard about from Jessie and James.' The man said.

He didn't sound evil. He sounded like a normal person, like he was someone you could have a casual conversation with.

'I understand you've been creating problems for us, you foiled our plans by stopping us at Viridian pokemon centre, it was an easy job and that's why the boss sent those _fools_ to do it.' Proton said enunciating the fools.

He was obviously talking about Jessie, James and Meowth.

'But you've gone too far and now I'll have to stop you.'

He threw a Pokéball into the air.

'Go, Zubat.'

'You ready, Pikachu?' I asked.

'Pika, Pika!' It said as soon as it was in front of me. Its cheeks were crackling with electricity.

'Pikachu, use thundershock.' I said.

'Zubat' dodge and use supersonic.'

Zubat easily dodged the thundershock.

I had no time to issue a command as the supersonic made its way towards Pikachu.

Pikachu started looking dizzy, it was rocking like it was in a rocking chair that rocked sideways.

'Use leech life.' Proton ordered.

Zubat bit into Pikachu draining its energy.

'Pikachu, snap out of it.' I said, but Pikachu wouldn't stop swaying.

I had to stop this, I had to send out Squirtle.

I went and got Pikachu.

'Squirtle, I choose you.' I said throwing out Squirtle.

Squirtle showed me its stance before turning towards Zubat.

'Use water gun.' I told 'Squirtle.

Zubat was caught by surprise. The water gun knocked onto the ground.

'Use tackle.' I told 'Squirtle.

As soon as Zubat got back up Squirtle smashed into it, this caused it to faint.

'You sure are a good trainer, but your winning ends here. Go Koffing.' Proton said sending out Koffing.

'Squirtle, use water gun.' I said

'Koffing, use poison gas.' Proton ordered.

The purple gas came towards Squirtle. It went around the water gun and circled Squirtle before disappearing and afflicting damage on Squirtle.

'Squirtle?' I asked in concern.

I didn't want it to take anymore damage so I returned Squirtle.

I looked at Pikachu and it looked better, it didn't look confused anymore.

'What do you say Pikachu?' I asked.

'Pika!' I said enthusiastically.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.' I said, before Koffing could move the quick attack hit it.

'Koffing, use poison gas.' Proton ordered.

Koffing produced the purple gas again.

'Pikachu, use agility and dodge it.'

Pikachu started raising its speed with agility and the purple gas slowly faded away.

'Pikachu, use thundershock.' I said.

'Pika chuuuu!' It said as it jumped in the air releasing a powerful thundershock.

'Koffing, use smokescreen.'

'Pikachu, use thundershock on the smoke.' I said.

Pikachu released a thundershock into the smoke and it created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared I saw Koffing was knocked out.

'Well, well. You definitely are something, but your next opponent wont be so easy, it will be the last time you try to foil our plans.' Proton said.

I walked past as Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder. I made it up some stairs and I found a man in a black suit with black hair, black shoes and a red tie.

It was the man from inside the Pokémon centre. The one who was running in because team Rocket had stolen his Pokemon.

I was really confused.

'Well, hello, I have been waiting for you. I'm glad we finally meet, I'm so sorry for fooling you before, but you see you and her.' The man pointed to Rachel who was being held by a team Rocket grunt came out of the shadows.

'Rachel!' I yelled starting to go towards her, but I felt two hands stopping me from moving.

'She'll be fine.' The mysterious man told me. 'But you've both caused us quite some trouble, not once but twice, what do you think you're doing messing with us.'

'You're bad people who steal other peoples Pokémon.' I said.

'On the contrary, we do a lot more than just that, why do think we are in here?' He asked.

'Fossils?' I guessed.

'No we are here for the big moon stone, but you are just an obstacle. You need to be removed. So prepare for your foiling to be foiled.' The man said.

He took the suit and things off underneath he looked just like Proton, but he had a long sleeved t-shirt, white gloves that reached to his elbows, and he had purple hair, not blue.

'Go Zubat.'

Why did this team have rubbish Pokemon.

'Pikachu?' I asked, it was already on the field.

'Okay, use thundershock.' I said.

'Leech life' The man said.

'Use agility.' I replied.

Pikachu didn't carry out its first attack it started to run around the field.

'Use supersonic.'

'Change direction and use Thundershock.' Pikachu turned around and used agility towards Zubat. As Pikachu sailed over Zubat, it unleashed a powerful electric attack just below.

Zubat fell immediately

Zubat had obviously fainted.

'Koffing, go'

Koffing came out and I needed Squirtle for this. I didn't want Pikachu getting poisoned, just in case he had another Pokémon.

'Pikachu, come back.' I said.

Pikachu came back next to me.

'Squirtle, I choose you.' I said throwing its respective Pokéball

Squirtle as always showed me its peace sign.

Sometimes I didn't understand how it was so laid back for the first few second of the battle before it became serious.

'Squirtle, use water gun.' I said.

I remembered Squirtle was poisoned, so I had to get rid of this Koffing quickly.

Squirtle used its water gun.

'Koffing dodge.' The mysterious man said.

Koffing easily dodged my Squirtle's water gun.

'Squirtle, use rapid spin.' I realised this was the move it used when it was in it's shell.

Squirtle moved too fast for Koffing to move.

As soon as Squirtle landed it took damage from poison.

I didn't want go put it through this pain, but team Rocket had Rachel and most likely Brock. I had to save them, which meant I had to win against this mysterious man.

'Koffing, use smog.'

How was I going to dodge or keep Squirtle healthy with this move coming towards me.

'Squirtle, use water gun.'

Squirtle's water gun went straight through the smog, not something the team Rocket member expected, but I expected the smog to disappear, unfortunately it kept coming.

Koffing got hit by the water gun the same time as Squirtle got hit by the smog.

Both Koffing and Squirtle fell on the floor.

Only Squirtle got back up, but it got hurt by its poisoning and fainted.

I returned Squirtle.

'Well since you have defeated two of my Pokémon I guess I should tell you I am Petrel and I'm a team Rocket executive, but my next pokemon will not be defeated.'

'You ready, Pikachu?' I asked.

'Pika, pika!' It said.

'Go Raticate!' Petrel yelled.

Out came a pokemon. It was quite furry, or fat, its fur was tawny coloured with a cream underside. It had three whiskers on each side of its face. It has three claws on its forearms, it has webbed feet with three toes. It has a scaly tail and ragged shaped ears.

I took out my pokedex to scan it.

_'Raticate, the mouse Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Rattata. Raticates sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses.'_

Okay. I admit it, it looked a little scary, a large, big mouse with two large teeth that could rip through house bricks. That would scare anyone.

I just needed Pikachu to be faster.

'Okay, lets start this off with an agility.' I said.

Pikachu started rushing around the place raising its speed stat.

'Raticate, use Hyper Fang.'

Just as Pikachu started to slow down, Raticate caught it with its front paws and used it jaw to bite down on Pikachu hard.

Pikachu winced in pain, but didn't cry out.

As long as Raticate had a hold on us.

'Pikachu, use thundershock.' I said.

The thundershock hit Raticate before it could let us go, it got the full shock and now all its hair was sticking out.

'Pikachu, use agility.' I said before Petrel and Raticate had chance to come back from the shock of thundershock.

'Raticate, Hyper Fang.' Petrel called out.

'Pikachu, make random movements. Keep Raticate confused.' I said.

Pikachu began to run around Randomly, zig-zagging and waving around the place.

Raticate didn't know where Pikachu was going to be.

'Raticate, use Bite.'

Raticates bite hit us.

I didn't know how bite hit us when we were really fast and agile.

'Finish this off with a sucker punch, Raticate.' Petrel ordered.

I had just enough time to issue an attack.

'Pikachu, thundershock.' I said.

As soon as Raticates balled up hand hit Pikachu, Pikachu released a thundershock.

Both Pokemon were sent flying.

Once the dust cleared I saw both Pokemon had had enough, that last attack had drained their energy.

I hoped Pikachu wouldn't collapse.

I could hear the small fast sharp intakes of air from it.

Raticate was struggling to stay up. Its front legs were shaking.

Raticate fell to the ground.

I had beaten team Rocket yet again.

'How could I lose to a little kid? I will have to tell the boss about you, when you meet the boss, you'll be sorry you crossed us.' Petrel said before he fled.

I went towards Pikachu. It was definitely still tired. I'd have to carry it.

'Pikachu, you can sleep I told it as I picked up.'

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Rachel.

'How are you?' I asked as Brock came towards us.

'I'm fine.' Rachel replied. 'I was more worried about you.'

'But you truly are a great trainer.' Brock finished.

I only just believed him. I was truly worried about what Petrel said, the boss would make me sorry for crossing team Rocket. I didn't want it to go this far. They wanted to meet me so they could put an end to me, but once they found out thy couldn't they have to yell their boss.

I didn't want to think how powerful their boss was, I needed to get through Mt Moon for my next Gym battle in Cerulean and for Rachel's next battle château challenge.

'We should head up.' Brock said pointing to the ladder snapping me out of my thoughts.

I followed both Brock and Rachel up.

I had a little trouble climbing up with one hand while I cradled Pikachu in my other arm.

It was certainly a long ladder.

Once we came out the top we saw moon stones almost everywhere, pink pokemon were dancing around a massive moon stone in the middle of the place. I could see above us it was night.

We had reached the peak of Mt Moon.

I couldn't see exactly what pokemon looked like.

All I could gather was they were pink their body was kind of circular. It hat two short arms and two short legs, I could also see two small pointy ears atop its head.

Rachel and i respectively took our Pokedexes out.

_'Clefairy, the fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cleffa. On every night of a full moon, groups of this Pokémon come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other.'_

'Why are they dancing around that large moon stone?' I asked no-one in particular, hoping for an answer.

Fortunately Brock had one.

'Clefairy evolve into Clefable, if they are exposed to a moon stone, but I don't think all these Clefairy will evolve now, probably only a few, No doubt there will be some Cleffa sleeping in the retreats.

The moon in the night sky reached its highest point and the moon stone started to shine brighter.

I saw a bright light envelope a few Clefairy as they grew bigger.

I had not witnessed evolution before it truly was a sight to behold.

'Wow!' All three of us exclaimed in unison.

I never knew Brock had never witnessed evolution before.

Once the light died down we saw a new Pokemon in replacement of the previous Clefairy.

Clefable was a lighter pink than Clefairy. It had a vaguely star-shaped body. It has long, pointed ears with dark brown tips, it has black, oval eyes with wrinkles on either side. A curled lock of fur hangs over its forehead. It also has a large, upward-curling tail. It has dark pink, three-pointed wings on its back. Its hands have three fingers each, and its feet have two clawed toes and dark pink soles.

I opened up my Pokedex for this Pokémon.

_'Clefable, the fairy Pokémon. The evolved form of Clefairy. Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step even lets it walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights.'_

_The remaining Clefairy continued their dance._

_Brock, Rachel and I decided to sit down and watch the rest of the Clefairy's dance._

_We fell asleep, as the moon slowly started to descend in the sky._

**Hey, it's been another week since I posted, this is another long chapter (I think). It certainly felt long writing it.**

**I hope you liked it, please R&amp;R.**

**The Poll is still up on my page, so you should go check that out.**

**Any questions about this arc, leave in a review or PM me, any questions not about this arc Please PM me.**

**If you have an idea for anybody's team don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Chapter 10. Fossils and Cerulean City**


	10. 10 Fossils And Cerulean

**FDisclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Rights go to Nintendo, Game Freak Inc, and the people who were involved in creating the anime series**

10\. Fossils and Cerulean

I woke up to a blinding light.

I opened my eyes and saw the bright blue sky above me.

My first thought was "where was I?"

I suddenly remembered yesterday and the events that almost caused my my Pokémon.

I looked to where Pikachu fell asleep, but I couldn't find him.

'Pikachu?' I asked.

'Oh, you're up.' A familiar voice stated.

I looked to where the voice came from and I saw the researcher we saved from those Zubat in front of this mountain. The researcher was giving Pikachu some food.

'I hope you don't mind?' He asked. 'Pikachu woke up about an hour ago and it looked a little weak, I gave it some food and a drink. It now looks a lot better.'

'I'm sorry.' I apologized. 'We fell asleep last night, watching the Clefairy evolve.'

The researcher looked surprised.

'You saw the Clefairy evolving into Clefable?' The researcher asked.

'Yeah, we did.' I said.

I heard Brock groan and he shifted in his sleep.

I looked around to look for Rachel.

'Where's Rachel?' I asked.

'The girl? She went to the Pokemon centre. I did tell her Ceruleans was closer, but she didn't want to travel any further without you two.' The researcher said.

Pikachu ran up to me and on my shoulder.

'I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier when you saved me. My name is Seymour. You have my thanks again.' Seymour said.

'No problem.' I said.

'Jordan? You're awake?' I looked behind me and saw Rachel holding a tray.

The tray had buns and a Jug of water on it with a few plastic cups.

'You went all the way to the start of Mt Moon to get breakfast?' I asked.

Rachel nodded.

'Why didn't Seymour go with you?' I asked.

'Well she asked me if I could watch over you, she didn't want you to worry when she wasn't here when you woke up.' Seymour explained.

Rachel came in-between Seymour and myself and set the tray down.

I made my wat to the tray while Seymour poured everyone a cup of water.

He handed me one as I grabbed a bun.

Brock woke up, just as I grabbed a second bun.

'Whoa, hey its the researcher from yesterday, wait! Where did this food come from?' Brock was up and about with all this.

'My names Seymour, and your friend Rachel went to get the food.' Seymour told Brock as he made his way towards us.

Seymour also handed Brock a cup of water.

'So, Seymour, how do you know about these 'Clefairy?' Rachel asked.

'A few years ago I came here hoping for some groundbreaking discovery. I discovered at the peak of Mt Moon was the Clefairy and the moon stones. I came here for a few months every night studying the connection between the Clefairy and the moon stones.  
/I wrote down all my research and I shared it with professor Oak. He loved my discoveries and he asked if I would work with him. I would have said yes if I wasn't so fascinated by the Clefairy's dance, so I come here every night watching their dance.  
/Well except from the night before last.' Seymour told us.

'So you watch the Clefairy's evolve into Clefable every night?' Brock asked.

'Yes. It fascinates me every time. I want to know more about the moon stone, so I've stayed up here continuing my research.'

None of us had anything else to say.

'Wait, how come you got here so late at night?' Seymour asked.

'Well, we had a bit of trouble.' I started.

'We ran into a bunch of criminals who go by the name of team Rocket.' Brock replied.

'They were studying the moon stones and looking for fossils.' Rachel added.

'Well what managed to get rid of them?' Seymour asked.

'Jordan.' Rachel and Brock said in unison while I replied with 'Me.'

'You alone saved the Clefairy's moon stones and the extraction of fossils?' Seymour asked.

'Um...yeah?' I replied shrugging.

'That must be why the Pokemon were acting strange?' Seymour guessed.

I finished my second bun, but I didn't dare to reach for a third. I thought two was enough.

'I have to repay you for helping keep the Clefairy safe.' Seymour said.

'We can't accept this time.' I said.

'But I have to return a favour. Please?' Seymour asked.

He sure was a nice person, but we didn't want to take advantage of his kindness. First he had installed the Pokésearch feature on our PokéNavs plus, while giving Brock a PokéNav plus with the Pokésearch feature already installed and now he was going to  
/give us another gift.

'Do any of you have a Nidoran, male or female, or the evolved forms? Or either a Jigglypuff, Igglybuff or Cleffa or Clefairy?' Seymour asked.

'No.' I said only hearing two of those pokemon before.

'So I guess giving you moon stones would be pointless?' Seymour guessed.

'Sorry, but yes.' Brock replied.

'Oh well, no matter. I have fossils, I'll let you pick one each, there are three?' Seymour said.

He opened his bag and brought out a Helix fossil, a Dome fossil and an amber sphere, it was glinting in the sun.

'This is the Helix fossil, the Dome fossil and the Old Amber.' Seymour said gesturing to each one respectively.

'Brock?' I asked. I thought there was only one Old Amber.' I recalled.

'There was, in the museum.' Brock replied.

'Um...Seymour, how did you come across the Old Amber?' Rachel asked warily.

Okay, so I wasn't the only one who might be scared of an Aerodactyl.

'Well, I found it while I was mining. I took it to Pewter museum, but they said the Gym leader already found one so they let me keep it.'

Rachel and I looked to Brock.

'I went into Mt Moon in my spare time.' Brock explained briefly.

'So you're just going to let us choose a fossil each?' I asked.

'That is correct.' Seymour replied.

'Rachel?' I asked letting her go first. Brock didn't mind.

Rachel inspected all three items before picking up the Helix fossil.

'In that case I'll choose this one.' Brock said picking up the dome fossil. It meant I was left with...

'The Old Amber.' I chuckled nervously.

'If I'm not mistaken, I believe there is a machine on Cinnibar island that is working on resurrecting fossils.' Seymour said.

I put the Old Amber in my bag.

'Thankyou.' Rachel said as she put the Helix fossil in her bag.

'I need to ask. Why are you on this journey?'

'I'm trying to become a Pokémon breeder.' Brock said.

'I'm competing in the the battle château challenge.' Rachel replied.

'I'm on this journey to become a Pokémon master. I'm collecting badges to compete in the Pokémon league.' I said.

'Okay, well ee may see each other again, but at the moment I best be off. I'll take the tray back.'

'Seymour...' I started to protest as he got up with the tray.

'No, you all need to continue on your journey, while I'm staying right here.' Seymour said.

We didn't argue as he ran off with the tray before we had time to respond.

We all got up and made our way to the opposite side of the peak and we found a ladder that went back inside the mountain.

Another ladder? I thought. How many ladders were actually inside Mt Moon.

Once we made our way inside I found the exit to Mt Moon Dow a huge amount of stairs.

I didn't want to walk down the stairs, but I knew Cerulean was so close.

I realized Brock and Rachel hadn't moved yet, they were obviously waiting for me.

I slowly made my way down the stairs to the exit of Mt Moon.

We made our way outside.

I expected to be met with Cerulean, but I was met with the other side of Route 3.

I saw Cerulean city further ahead. I wanted to run there, Rachel and I needed to contact our mothers, no doubt they'd be worried sick.

I ran and Brock and Rachel followed behind me. I looked behind me and saw the surprised expressions on their faces.

I was almost out of the route when a Pokemon popped out in front of me.

It was a sandshrew.

I was so exited in getting to Cerulean I didn't bother to check what Pokemon were on this route. Obviously Sandshrew was one of them.

It was then I decided I wanted a Sandshrew.

'Pikachu, have you got this?' I asked the Pokemon who was no fully refreshed from Mt Moon.

'Pika.' It said taking its stance on the floor.

I wouldn't be using Squirtle, not since it water type attacks would seriously damage this Pokemon.

I also knew I couldn't use electric type attacks against it. But Pikachu was my best bet.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.'

Pikachu used quick attack before the Sandshrew knew what was happening.

The Sandshrew was sent back its claws dug into the ground it was bringing dust up.

It came towards us before picking dirt and slapping Pikachu across the face with it.

It used a close range mud slap.

Pikachu would have lost health with a normal mud slap, but a close range one.

Pikachu fell to the ground.

'Pikachu?' I asked.

'Pika!' Is said determined.

'Use quick attack.' I told it again.

Sandshrew didn't have time to read before it was pushed back.

I used a Pokéball as soon as Sandshrew shook off its daze.

The Pokéball encapsulated Sandshrew before it rocked side to side a couple of times.

It dinged signaling the capture of Sandshrew.

'Well done, Jordan' Rachel praised.

'Now. You have the same amount of Pokemon as I do.' Brock said.

Rachel and I turned to him with confused expressions.

'What?' I asked. 'You only brought Geodude a d Onix.' I reminded him.

'Yes.' He agreed, but when we parted ways inside Mt Moon, before I was caught by team Rocket I caught a Zubat.' He told us.

'Oh.' Was all I could respond with.

'Well, lets not waste anymore time, shall we get to your next Gym battle?' Brock asked me.

'I don't know if Rachel wants to do her battle chateau challenge first.' I said.

'Sure.' She replied. 'Why not?'

Rachel was a little nervous about her battle Chateau challenge.

Sure she did lose last time, but from every loss you gain experience and you learn from the mistakes you made.

I wondered who she would use in this challenge.

I suddenly remembered Camilla. She would be battling me outside the Château. She would probably spread gained the title of Viscountess. If she had gained that title she would have a blue cape now instead of a white one.

Her battle against me was good, she had definitely been a good trainer. I wondered what other Pokemon she had.

Rachel started to run now, she didn't seem nervous anymore.

'Rachel?' I called.

She stopped and turned towards me.

'Shouldn't we go to the Pokemon centre first, we also need to talk to our mothers first.'

Rachel had a shocked expression strewn across her face in realization.

We walked to the Pokemon centre. It was the same as all the rest.

We walked up to the counter.

'Hello how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked.

'You can help fill the hole in my heart, it slowly gets bigger the longer I cant be with you.' Brock said.

This guy does quit.

Rachel slapped him on the back of the head and he retreated.

'Can you restore our Pokemon please?' I asked.

Nurse Joy held out three trays and we all put our Pokemon on while Pikachu jumped onto Chansey's head as Chansey went into the back of the Pokemon centre.

Rachel and I made our way tot he phones to call our mothers.

We went to two separate phones and called our mothers.

My mother didn't pick up.

'Jordan.' Rachel started. 'Your mums at my house.'

I went to the same phone Rachel was at.

'Mum, what are you doing?' I asked.

'Morning Tea.' My mother replied.

'I thought tea was for the afternoon.' Rachel interjected.

'Potatoe, potarto.' Rachel's mother said. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes mum, we're fine.'

'Jordan?' My mother asked me.

'Yes, I'm fine. Mum this is our friend Brock.' I said letting Brock come into see our mothers.

'Hello Mrs...?' Brock didn't know the last names.

'Hale.' My mother said.

'Fletcher.' Rachel's mother replied.

'Well it's nice to meet you, your children are very nice.' Brock said.

'Thankyou.' Our mothers said.

'Well mum, I've got to go, I'm going to challenge the battle château.' Rachel said.

Before anyone could say goodbye Rachel turned the connection off.

'That was nice.' I commented.

'The connection just turned off.' Rachel replied.

I didn't believe her, but I didn't press her.

The sound to signal our Pokémon had been healed made us get our Pokémon back.

'Thankyou. ' I said to nurse Joy.

We made our way out.

As soon as we were Rachel started running and we had to run to keep up with her.

I wondered how she knew where the battle Château was in Cerulean.

When we separated in Mt Moon she must have looked on her PokéNav plus.

As soon as we reached the battle château, Rachel came to a stop.

She saw Camilla, as did Brock and I.

I kept walking while Rachel and Brock stood still.

I only just noticed them exchanging comments, I heard Brock ask who Camilla was.

Camilla was looking around, probably wondering I I'd ever show up.

Her eyes finally landed on me and I saw her relax.

She waited until I reached her.

She was still wearing her white hat with the black bow.

'What time do you call this?' She asked with her hands on her hips, she tried to look annoyed.

'It's the morning.' I commented.

'You are a day late. It doesn't take a day to venture through Mt Moon.' Camilla said. 'What kept you?'

'Trouble.' I said in a "that was it" tone. I didn't want Camilla involved with team Rockets villainous ways.

'You have a Pikachu?' She asked looking on my shoulder.

I nodded looking at her shoulder. Her Pikachu was sitting on hers.

'And yours is still out.' I commented.

'So to learned Pikachu don't like cramped spaces?' She asked.

I just nodded before I noticed her blue cape over her arm.

'You're a Viscountess!' I exclaimed.

'Yes.' She replied.

'Well done.' I congratulated her.

'Thanks. She replied, slightly blushing from embarrassment. 'Are you competing today Rachel?' Camilla asked.

'Yes, I'm nervous though. What if I don't win?' She asked.

'Come on. I didn't win my first time, no-one does. You're Pidgey will do great.' Camilla told her.

'I don't know if I'll be using Pidgey.' Rachel replied.

'You should, remember what Nita told you.' I told her.

'You met Nita?' Brock asked with dreamy voice.

'No.' I said. ' No, but yes we did.'

Camilla didn't understand.

'Brock has a girl obsession.' Rachel explained.

'Hi, I'm Camilla.' Camilla said holding out her hand to Brock.

Brock took it.

'I'm Brock.' He replied as he shook.

'So how about our battle Jordan?' Camilla asked.

'Sure.' I replied.

'Who will referee the match?' Rachel asked.

'I will.' Brock replied.

It made sense he was the Gym leader for quite a while, he had obviously known what to do.

'How many Pokémon do you have?' Brock asked Camilla?'

'Three.' She replied.

'This will be an unofficial Pokémon match between Jordan and Camilla, both trainers will use three Pokemon, both trainers are able to switch. The match will end when all three pokemon from one trainer has fainted.' Brock announced.

'Pikachu, light the stage.' Camilla said to her Pikachu, which jumped off her shoulder and onto the battlefield.

I had Sandshrew, I hadn't trained it yet, but I'm sure it would be fine.

'Sandshrew, I choose you.' I said throwing out Sandshrew.

Camilla took out her Pokedex to scan Sandshrew.

Once she put it away I issued an attack.

'Sandshrew, use mud slap.' Sandshrew picked up a bit of dirt and threw it at Pikachu.

'Pikachu, dodge, and use quick attack.' Her Pikachu dodged, before I could tell Sandshrew to dodge, the quick attack hit it. Sandshrew skidded back a few feet.

'Sandshrew, roll and use tackle.' I said.

Sandshrew rolled into a ball and started randomly rolling around the battlefield.

Maybe we needed to practice this attack.

'Pikachu, watch its movements.' Camilla told it.

Pikachu watched Sandshrew. I had to as well.

As soon as I saw Sandshrews pattern, I knew what to do.

I waited until it was rolling towards Pikachu.

'Sandshrew, use Scratch.' Sandshrew came out of it ball and scratched Pikachu.

Pikachu winced from the pain.

'Now use tackle.' I said.

'Pikachu, use Quick attack.' Camilla said.

Both Pokemon used their attack at the same time.

They both skidded back which created a dust cloud, both were hidden in the cloud, but I knew Sandshrew was used to loving in these conditions.

'Sandshrew, use mud slap.'

As soon as the dust cleared Sandshrew was upon Pikachu with a hand of mud.

The mud was slapped across Pikachu.

Pikachu got knocked down and didn't get back up.

'Pikachu, is unable to battle, Sandshrew wins' Brock announced.

I was surprised, so was Camilla, but she went on the battlefield to retrieve Pikachu.

I didn't think sandshrew would have won, so I was definitely surprised.

'Spearow, light the stage.' Camilla called sending out Spearow.

It was a bird, slightly bigger than Rachel's Pidgey.

It has a brown head with a pink beak that turned down at the end. It had a beige underbelly, it had pink legs with three talons, two on the front of its feet and one at the back. Its wings are a pinkish red that are lighter round the edges. It had a black  
/back and brown tail feathers.

I took out my pokedex to scan it.

_'Spearow, the tiny bird Pokémon. Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.' _My pokedex said.

All it was, was a slightly larger version of Pidgey.

'Spearow, use Peck.'

Camilla called.

'Roll, Sandshrew.' I said to my Pokémon.

Spearow was extremely fast, just as Spearow was about to hit Sandshrew, Sandshrew rolled away.

I thought Spearow was going to hit the ground, but a couple of centimetres away from its beak connecting with the ground it extended its wings and leveled out, before it flew back up.

Sandshrew was still rolling away.

'Spearow, use gust, but pull instead of push.'

It was weird to use an attack backwards, it was unexpected.

Then again I battled like no-one else did.

Sandshrew stopped spinning forward and started spinning backwards.

Spearows attack was powerful.

I had to wait before Sandshrew was only a few yards away.

As soon as the gust made Sandshrew lift from the ground I decided to issue an attack.

'Sandshrew, use scratch.' I said.

'Spearow, dodge.' Camilla called to Spearow who easily dodged.

Sandshrew started falling.

'Spearow, use peck.' Camilla said to Spearow who immediately turned and dive-bombed towards Sandshrew.

I couldn't help Sandshrew in the air. I had to hope ot would be alright, but the speed of Spearow was incredible.

As soon as Spearow connected Sandshrew fell down faster. It a heartbeat I hit the ground producing a dust cloud, before Spearow went back in front of Camilla.

As soon as the dust cleared I saw Sandshrew unmoving on the floor.

'Sandshrew is unable to battle, the winner is Spearow.'

I returned Sandshrew. I wished Sandshrew had won, but I didn't think it would faint Pikachu, even with the type advantage, it definitely did more than I thought it would.

'Well done, Sandshrew.' I praised.

As soon as I clipped Sandshrews Pokéball on my belt I took off Squirtle's and threw his out.

'Squirtle, I choose you.'

Once Squirtle was out it showed me its signature stance before turning towards Spearow.

'Spearow, peck.' Camilla said.

'Inside your shell, Squirtle.' I said as Spearow dived to wards Squirtle.

Just before Spearow connected with Squirtle it hid in its shell.

Spearows beak harmlessly bounced off of Squirtle's shell.

Spearow spiralled back into the air.

It regained control before Camilla called out another attack.

'Spearow, gust.'

'Squirtle spin.' I said.

As soon as the gust connected with Squirtle, he span in his shell.

The gust kept coming and he spun quicker.

'Squirtle, use water gun.' I said.

Soon enough the water was spraying out of the holes of Squirtle's shell.

It was missing Spearow, since it was in the air.

'Spearow , stop.' Camilla said to Spearow who stopped using gust.

'Squirtle, out and use water gun.' I said.

Squirtle came out, but I was wobbling, it was dizzy from the gust spinning it around.

'Spearow, use peck.' Spearow dived at Squirtle at incredible speed again.

Since Squirtle was wobbling I couldn't get it to listen to me, it was dizzy.

It got hit be Spearows attack and fell over. It didn't get back up.

'Squirtle is unable to battle, the winner is Spearow.' Brock said.

'Squirtle return.' I called as I returned it and clipped it to my belt.

I came from having and advantage to having a disadvantage.

I only had Pikachu left, while Camilla had Spearow and a pokemon that I may, or may not have seen or heard before.

'You ready, Pikachu?' I asked.

'Pika!' It replied before rushing onto the battlefield.

'Pikachu, use thundershock.' I said.

As soon as I finished the sentence Pikachu sent out a thundershock straight towards Spearow.

Somehow Spearow or Camilla didn't see it coming, and it hit Spearow sending it towards the ground.

A small cloud of dust covered Spearow, as soon as it cleared we saw Spearow had fainted.

'Spearow, is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu.'

'Spearow return.' Camilla called Spearow back.

I noticed her Pikachu was sleeping next to her, it really needed the rest.

'Jigglypuff, light the stage.' Camilla called sending out her last Pokémon.

The Pokemon was a round pink ball with pink pointed ears, large, blue eyes, small, stubby arms, the same length feet. A small pink tuft of hair was on top of its hair.

I took out my Pokedex to scan it.

_'Jigglypuff, the balloon Pokémon. When this Pokemon sings, it never pauses to breath. If it is in a battle against an opponent that does not easily fall asleep, 'Jigglypuff cannot breathe, endangering its life.'_ My pokedex said.

Well I hoped this 'Jigglypuff did t endanger its life.

'Jigglypuff, use sing.' Camilla said.

I couldn't let that happen.

'Quick attack, Pikachu.' Pikachu ran straight for Jigglypuff as it inhaled.

Just before Jigglypuff started to sing, Pikachu hit it and took the air from it.

'Pikachu, use thundershock.' I said and Pikachu released the attack.

It hit Jigglypuff, before it could get back up.

I knew how to counter sing now.

'Jigglypuff, use pound.'

Before Pikachu could get away Jigglypuff hit Pikachu, it fell on its side, a lot of damage was taken from it. I couldn't let that happen either.

'Pikachu, use quick attack and come back.'

Pikachu ran towards Jigglypuff.

'Jigglypuff use pound.'

I saw Jigglypuff's hand reel back.

I just hoped Pikachu was quick enough.

Pikachu connected and it pushed Jigglypuff back which caused its attack to miss.

Pikachu returned to this side of the battlefield.

I saw Jigglypuff, it looked pretty angry, it was turning bright pink.

Camilla looked a little worried.

'Jigglypuff, calm down.'

I didn't want to make it any angrier. So I didn't give Pikachu an attack yet.

Jigglypuff slowly turned back to its original colour.

'You okay?' Camilla asked.

Jigglypuff nodded.

'Jigglypuff, use Pound.'

'Pikachu, use quick attack.' I told it.

Both Pokémon ran head on at each other.

Both connected and they were both pushed back a little, thus creating two dust clouds.

Both dust clouds cleared at the same time.

Both Pokemon were on the ground unmoving.

'Both Jigglypuff and Pikachu are unable to battle, this match ends in a draw.' Brock said.

I went to get Pikachu. I held it in a cradle carry.

Camilla returned Jigglypuff and picked up her own Pikachu, the same way as I did mine.

'You cant even win against a girl.' I heard a voice.

He had to come at the worst possible time.

I turned and saw Liam.

'Liam.' I said through gritted teeth.

'I see you've gathered another person to join the loser group.' Liam commented. He gestured towards Brock.

'So did the Pokemon league ban you from your gym or...' Liam trailed off. He didn't bother for Brocks answer, but Brock didn't answer. He just turned to Rachel.

'Why are you still traveling with Jordan?' He asked rhetorically.

'Leave it.' I mouthed to Rachel before she could reply.

'Don't tell me you're going to travel with this group as well.' Liam said to Camilla.

'What? And pass the chance to travel with the great Liam Oak, and his gang of cheerleaders?' Camilla asked sarcastically. 'Wherever shall I sit?' She asked in the same tone.

Liam didn't catch on as he turned around.

'Why would I travel with you? Jordan's a better trainer than you.' Camilla continued.

I could've done without the last comment, Liam turned to me.

'Please?' Liam asked.

'Meet us outside the Pokemon centre in ten minutes.' Rachel said.

Why do girls have to support me? I thought.

'He is a great trainer.' Brock added.

I didn't need this, it would just frustrate Liam and he'd be pumped for the battle.

'I'll see you in ten Jordan, prepare to feel the pain from a true pokemon trainer.' He said before turning away.

'Thanks guys.' I sarcastically.

They all had apologetic looks on their faces.

'I'd better go.' Camilla said.

'Wait.' I said before she could leave. 'You were the one who got me into this, you are staying for this battle.' I told her.

'I also want you to watch my battle château match after.' Rachel said. 'Please stay?' Rachel asked.

Camilla pondered for a moment.

'Okay.' She finally decided.

We all made our way to the Pokémon centre.

'Brock can you stay outside and keep watch?' I asked.

'Are you just keeping me out here so I don't have to go inside?' Brock asked.

That was the reason, but I couldn't say that was the reason.

Rachel didn't need to rest her Pokémon.

'Rachel will stay out and keep watch with you.' I said sending Rachel a pleading look.

Rachel didn't argue, they both stop on the same side of the Pokemon centre.

'Why don't you boost her confidence for her battle château challenge?' I suggested.

Camilla and I walked inside towards the Pokemon centre.

'Hello, would you like to rest your Pokémon?' Nurse Joy asked.

'Yes, please.' I replied while nurse Joy placed two trays on the counter. We put our Pokéballs on respectively as Chansey took them bothe in the back. When Chansey came back she came back with a trolley that had two trays on it.

We put our Pikachu on the trolley while everyone gave us weird looks.

It was strange, two people, at the same time, with the same pokemon, which both didn't like staying in their Pokéball.

As soon as Chansey took our Pikachu in the back I turned to Camilla.

'So, how was your château challenge?' I asked.

'Easier than the battle I just had with you.' She said. 'I was so happy when I was given the cape.'

'Who did you use?' I asked.

'Spearow, people were surprised I was able to capture one, they are short tempered Pokémon.' Camilla said. 'But mine was calm the whole time through the battle.'

'It didn't seem too angry when it was battling Sandshrew.' I commented.

'Spearow has one of the sharpest sight senses out of all the Pokémon, plus it is incredibly quick.'

'But not faster than Pikachu.' I said.

'Well, it depends, I was surprised you used thundershock as soon as it came onto the battlefield.'

'I don't understand something. Why did you use Pikachu to start with. Trainers don't start with their best Pokemon.' I told her.

'I haven't had a three on three battle before.' Camilla replied. 'Also, I knew you'd use Pikachu last, I didn't think we should have a Pikachu battle.' She said.

We were silent for a few more seconds.

'So how longhave you known Liam Oak?' She asked.

'Me and Rachel lived in Pallet town same as him.' I started. 'We were friends when we were little, but we grew apart as we got older.'

'And he's determined to be better than you at everything that includes Pokemon?' Camilla asked.

'Yes.' I replied.

The ding that signalled our Pokémon had been healed made me turn to collect my Pokeballs while Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder.

Camilla's Pikachu copied mine.

Once we got outside I saw Liam waiting for me.

'So you ready now?' He asked.

'Yes.' I replied.

This was my chance to show Liam I wasn't the same trainer I was in Pallet. I would show him I was better than I was then and I would best him now.

He didn't have to go up against two team Rocket executives in Mt Moon and save Rachel and Brock from them, he didn't have to save Seymour the Pokemon Researcher from wild Zubat.

He had it easy, but I was going to make his journey that little bit harder.

'Go, Pidgey.' He said as he threw out the bird Pokémon.

I would start off with a type advantage.

'Pikachu, you ready?' I asked.

'Pika.' It replied jumping off of my shoulder its cheeks crackling with electricity as it landed in its battle stance.

'Just because you have a type advantage does not mean you will win.' Liam said.

I ignored him, he was trying to get under my skin so I'd lose concentration.

'Pikachu, use thundershock.' I said.

'Pidgey, dodge and use gust.'

Pikachu release a thundershock, unfortunately for Liam it clipped Pidgey's wing and Pidgey went spiralling downwards.

Pidgey managed to regain control, but there was no way it was going to fly again.

I had grounded a flying type Pokemon.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.' I told it as it ran head on to Pidgey who was panicking about not being able to fly.

'Pidgey, use gust.'

Pidgey used gust, but with one wing being more powerful than the other the gust veered off to the side.

I saw Liam trying to come up with something quick so he could keep Pidgey.

Pikachu's quick attack hit Pidgey and Pidgey fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

Well Liam did say I wouldn't win because of a type advantage and I didn't.

Liam called back Pidgey and send out a Pokémon I hadn't seen before.

It is pinkish purple with darker spots. It has large, spiny ears, and oversized from teeth with red eyes. Its back is covered with many large spines. It has a lone, long, pointy horn on its forehead.

I took out my Pokedex to scan it.

_'Nidoran, the poison pin Pokémon. Nidoran has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice. Nidoran are male and female, the difference is their colour, the male is purple while the female is blue.'_

So Liam has a male Nidoran.

I decided to switch as well. It only seemed fair to Liam.

'Pikachu, come back.' I said.

Pikachu turned to me and looked at me in confusion, before it jumped back onto my shoulder.

'Squirtle, I choose you.' I said throwing out Squirtle. As always Squirtle showed me its stance before turning towards Nidoran.

'Nidoran, use Poison sting.'

Nidoran opened its mouth and out came small pins.

'Squirtle, dodge and use water gun.'

Squirtle jumped to the side and let out a jet of water that went straight for Nidoran, who just stopped its poison sting.

Nidoran didn't have time to dodge the attack and was blasted back by the water attack.

It took great damage from the water type attack.

'Nidoran, horn attack.' Liam said.

'Squirtle, rapid spin.' I told it.

It went inside its shell and span towards Nidoran who was also charging towards us.

'Water, gun.' I said and Squirtle jumped out of its shell before producing another powerful water gun towards Nidoran, pushing it back again stopping its horn attack.

Once Squirtle stopped its attack we saw Nidoran had fainted.

Well that was two down, I knew what Pokemon Liam was sending out next.

He had Bulbasaur.

'Bulbasaur, go.' Liam said sending out his Bulbasaur.

I realized I hadn't scanned Bulbasaur before, so now was my chance.

_'Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.'_

Well now I had finally scanned Bulbasaur. The second time I had seen it.

'Squirtle, return.' I said, bringing back my starter. I was about to send out 'Sandshrew.

'Sandshrew, I choose you.' I said sending out my last Pokémon.

I know I had a type disadvantage, but I wouldn't let that hold us back, this was only Sandshrews second battle, but we would make sure to show Liam we had been battling for ages.

'Bulbasaur, use vine whip.' Liam said.

Two vines out from Bulbasaur's bulb shot out heading straight for Sandshrew.

'Sandshrew, use scratch.' I said.

Sandshrew shot forward and Bulbasaur's vines hit the ground where Sandshrew was a few seconds ago.

Sandshrew got closer towards Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur was retracting its vines and couldn't attack while it was and that's when Sandshrew attacked.

As soon as Bulbasaur took damage Sandshrew rolled back towards me and took a stance.

'Sandshrew, use scratch on the ground.' I said.

After a few seconds Sandshrew made a hole.

'Sandshrew, use dig.' I said and Sandshrew started to burrow a tunnel.

'Oh no you don't.' Liam said. 'Use vine whip and follow it underground.' Liam said.

Sandshrew came out behind Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur's vines went in front of him still following Sandshrew.

'Sandshrew, use Mud slap.' I said.

Sandshrew picked up some mud and hit his hands together with the vines in-between, keeping the vines next to each other.

Bulbasaur had a worried expression across his face.

'Sandshrew, use Scratch .' I said.

Sandshrew, ran towards Bulbasaur and repeatedly scratched across his face.

Bulbasaur had taken damage and now, it looked really weak.

I will looked at Liam and he looked like it was hopeless, but he didn't look any less friendly.

'Sandshrew, use dig.' I said.

Sandshrew dug itself a different hole.

Bulbasaur began moving around slowly.

Suddenly Sandshrew came out right underneath Bulbasaur sending it into the air.

Liam didn't know what to do, he looked helpless as he watched Bulbasaur fall to the ground.

As soon as Bulbasaur hit the ground a cloud of dust appeared.

As soon as the cloud disappeared we found out Bulbasaur's fate.

It had fainted.

I was really happy. I had beaten Liam.

Finally I had proven to him that I was just as good as he was.

He returned Bulbasaur and looked at his Pokéball in confusion before he came towards me.

I returned Sandshrew.

'Well done Sandshrew.' I praised.

'Well, Jordan, now its a battle each, we'll see who wins the next one. Catch you later.' Liam said as he went into the Pokémon centre.

We all watched Liam walk into the Pokemon centre.

'That was weird.' Rachel commented.

So I wasn't the only one who noticed Liam's rapid change in view towards Pokémon.

I shook my head not needing to dwell on it.

'So, Rachel, how about you gain a title?' I asked.

We all walked to the battle château.

Once we entered we were met with a Marquis that looked like Jared.

'Hello, my name is Simon, are you here for a battle today?'

'Yes.' Rachel spoke up. 'I'm here to gain the rank of Baroness.'

'Okay, Liza will help you change into some clothes.'

You three can come with me to where the spectators stand.

In the last battle château we stood further away from the battlefield, but today we were closer, so the battle would be better.

Rachel made her way out a few minutes later wearing the same dress as last time.

'Did you wear the same dress as last time?' I asked Camilla.

'Yes, they let me keep it. It's my official battle château clothes.' Camilla explained.

'What do you think about this battle?' I asked Brock.

'Well, it all depends on which Pokémon Rachel will be battling with and against.

'This battle between Miss Rachel Fletcher and Sir Carlos Brown will be a one on one match. The match will end when one trainers Pokémon is unable to battle.'

'Pidgey. Lets go.' Rachel said sending out her Pokémon first.

'Nidoran, lets go.' Carlos said as he threw out a Nidoran.

I was ready to get out my Pokedex hoping it was a female, but it looked exactly like Liam's.

'Nidoran, use poison sting.' Carlos called.

'Pidgey use gust to blow it back.'

Nidoran released its poison sting and it was aimed straight for Pidgey, but Pidgey's gust sent it straight back and Nidoran.

Nidoran winced in pain from being hit by two attacks. Although one wasn't very affective.

It looks like I was in real pain before I realized it was poisoned. This would definitely give Rachel an edge.

All three of us were cheering on Rachel.

'Pidgey, use Quick attack.' Rachel said.

Carlos didn't let Nidoran move.

Once Pidgey connected with Nidoran it sent it back, but Pidgey jerked in pain.

'What happened?' Camilla asked.

'Well, you see. Nidoran has the ability poison point, this makes its foe poisoned if it comes in contact with it, a few poison pokemon have that ability.' Brock explained.

Well this just got a lot harder.

Both Pokemon took damage from the poison.

'Pidgey, use Quick attack.' Rachel called.

'Nidoran, use horn attack.' Carlos called.

Both Pokemon connected with each other. A huge dust cloud was produced.

Once the dust cloud disappeared both Pokemon were still up, but they were both panting heavily.

I was stunned. I was wondering how Pidgey was still flying.

Both Pokemon took damage from Poison.

Both fell to the floor, but only one managed to get back up.

Pidgey managed to stand up, but it wasn't able to fly.

'Miss Rachel Fletcher wins this battle and she will receive the title of Baroness.' The referee said.

Rachel was grinning wildly. I had never seen her so happy in my entire life.

Marquis Simon went over to the battlefield and gave Rachel her Baron cape.

We all went to congratulate Rachel.

Rachel went inside before we could.

She got changed and came out a few minutes later with that grin still plastered upon her face.

'Well someone looks happy.' I commented.

'I can't believe I actually won.' Rachel said.

'I told you, you would.' I replied.

'I don't know what I was so worried about.'

She went to Camilla.

'Do you still have your Baron cape?' Rachel asked.

'Well its great seeing Rachel happy, but now we'll have to go and have you Pokemon Gym battle.' Brock said.

'And when I've won we can rest at the Pokemon centre before we head off towards the next City.' I replied.

Right now I needed to rest my Pokemon, as did Rachel and Camilla.

We went into the Pokemon centre and found Liam still here.

'Liam? What are you still doing here?' I asked.

'Still? I just beat the Gym leader, sure she was harder than the first, but she was still easy, no doubt you'll have a chance Jordan. Anyway gotta run. Adios.' He said as he ran out of the Pokemon centre.

Well he was definitely ahead of me.

All four of us went up to the counter, but before we could ask anything Brock intercepted.

'Nurse Joy, how could it be that our paths met, is it just fate?' Brock asked before Camilla and Rachel hit him on the head.

He stopped and looked disappointed.

'Can you rest our Pokemon please?' I asked Nurse Joy.

Sure. She said as she brought out three trays.

Chansey came in with a trolley.

Our Pikachu went on the trolley as did our trays.

'So, Camilla what are you doing now?' Rachel asked.

'Well, I figured I would stay here tonight, so I have nothing better to do now. I wondered if I could watch Jordan's Gym battle.'

'That would be great.' Rachel said without my confirmation.

Well I obviously had no say in this. I wouldn't mind Camilla watching me, it would be great to have the extra support, but I still didn't get a say in this.

I had just realized they were both wearing their château title capes. I didn't know people wore them. I thought they were just to show what rank you had achieved.

The girls looked a bit weird wearing them. I would never understand girls and clothes.

Once we collected our Pokemon we made our way out and walked towards the Gym with me in front. I was really eager, but we had the whole afternoon left so I didn't need to rush.

Once we reached the gym there was a man standing outside.

I had a bad feeling about this.

'Hello. I'm here to...'

'Battle the Gym leader?' The guy asked. 'Sorry, but she's not here right now. She's on that route. The man said going to one side of the gym and pointing to a Lon bridge which I couldn't see the end of. I could only just see the start. If you go across  
/bridge and turn right at the end and keep going she should be visiting her friend.' The man said.

'Thankyou.' I said.

Well this is the second time I had to go and find the Gym leader.

There's also a lighthouse at the end of the route, you might want to visit that?' The man added.

'Well I'm coming, I'd love to see a lighthouse.' Camilla piped up.

Well I guess we were going to find a Gym leader and visit a lighthouse.

**I hoped you liked this chapter, please R&amp;R. Please follow and favourite this story.**

**I think this a long chapter.**

**If you have any idea's or suggestions leave it in a review or PM me. **

**I have decided to give Rachel an eevee, but I don't know what evolution to let her have.**

**I just realized my poll wasn't up on my profile, no wonder I wasn't getting any votes.**

**I'm sorry for any spelling or any grammatical errors.**

**Chapter 11 A stormy night**


	11. 11 A Stormy Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Rights go to Nintendo, Game Freak Inc, and the people who were involved in creating the anime series**

11\. A Stormy Night

I didn't understand, aren't Gym leaders supposed to stay at their Gym, they are called Gym leaders anyway.

I mean sure I was selfish to say that, and they should be able to have a life outside of the Gym, maybe it was that I arrived at the worst time.

Brock was at the museum which I didn't really want to go to, but I ended up enjoying it. Now I have to walk to a lighthouse which I might actually enjoy as well.

As all four of us got to the bridge, we saw the end. It was quite far and I could see five trainers on it. Each one on the opposite side to the next. They were all an equal distance apart from each other.

We'd probably have to battle all of them.

One of the trainers saw us.

'Stop!' He said. 'If you want to pass, one of you will have to battle me.'

I looked at my friends and it seemed Brock wanted to battle.

'I'll battle you.' He announced.

With Brock taking care of the first trainer we came to the next trainer who Rachel took, Camilla took the third and I took the fourth.

'So I guess you're going to battle me.' The fourth trainer said.

'I choose, Rattata.' The trainer said as he sent out Rattata.

'Sandshrew, I choose you.' I said sending out my Sandshrew. It needed more experience so I thought sending it out would toughen it up.

'Rattata, use Quick attack.'

'Sandshrew, use dig.' I said.

Just before Rattata was about to hit Sandshrew, it hid under the ground.

Rattata dodged the hole that Sandshrew dug.

'Rattata try to anticipate where Sandshrew will come up.'

The Rattata looked around, it didn't bother to move ant that was its mistake.

'Sandshrew, use dig.' I told it.

Sandshrew came up and hit Rattata from underneath. It was a direct hit and it sent Rattata sailing through the air.

'Sandshrew, use scratch.'

As soon as Rattata hit the ground Sandshrew instantly used scratch.'

Rattata tried to get back to its side, but it collapsed halfway there.

' I believe I win.' I said.

'You have one more trainer to battle.' The trainer said.

'Jordan.' Rachel called. I looked behind me and saw Camilla and Rachel coming running towards me. I saw Brock was behind them, but he had decided on walking.

'Hey, Rachel, Camilla.' I said. 'Seems we all one.' I continued, gesturing to Brock behind them.

'Seems so.' Rachel replied.

'Who's going to battle this last trainer?' Camilla asked.

'I will.' Rachel said as Brock came up to us.

'Rachel remember, if you lose we wont be able to pass.' I told her.

'And you'll have to battle us all again.' The last trainer said.

'I know, I need to win so we can get to the lighthouse.' She said.

'Charmander lets go.' She said as she sent out Charmander.

Charmander let out a little growl before it looked at its Pokémon's opponent.

'Pidgeotto, time to fly.'

Okay, maybe Rachel battling wasn't the best idea.

Pidgeotto's body was covered with brown feathers, and has a crest of pinkish red feathers, and has a cream-coloured face and underside. It has black angular markings behind its eyes. Its tail has alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips, its beak and claws were pink.

Rachel and I took out our Pokedexes.

_'Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon. 'Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.'_

'I need to get one of those.' Camilla said.

'You should ask professor Oak. I'm sure he'd give you one.' I said.

'Charmander, use ember.' Rachel called out.

Charmander let loose a few balls of fire towards the Pidgetto which it easily dodged.

'So Brock, how do you think this battles going to turn out?' I asked.

'Well Charmander should be better, but due to Pidgeotto's speed, that will put it at a disadvantage.'

'Charmander, use Smokescreen.' Rachel called. Charmander produced a cloud of complete darkness.

'Pidgeotto, use quick attack.' The trainer said and its Pidgeotto came out of the cloud aiming straight for Charmander.

'How did you know where my Pokémon was?' Rachel asked.

'Your smokescreen didn't work. My Pidgetto has the ability keen eye. It prevents accuracy loss.' The trainer said stubbornly.

This trainer was a bit stuck up.

'Charmander, use ember.' Rachel called.

Seeing as the trainer was being proud of himself he didn't notice the ember till it was too late.

Pidgeotto winced in pain a few seconds after the ember hit it.

'Oh no.' The trainer exclaimed. 'You idiot. You burnt my Pidgetto. Now it can't fly.' The trainer concluded.'

Okay this trainer was being rude.

I thought of saying something, but Rachel seemed calm about this, so I didn't bother butting in.

'Charmander, use smokescreen.' Rachel said.

Charmander let a smokescreen go.

Didn't she remember what the trainer told her last time.

'It's not going to work.' The trainer mocked.

'We'll see. Charmander, use ember.'

I remembered when she used ember on team rockets Koffing's gas.

As soon as the ember hit the smokescreen there was an explosion. The smoke was flammable, and faster than you would realize all the smoke caught on fire and immediately exploded which caused a bigger smoke cloud.

The explosion created a cloud of smoke which we watched disappear before we saw Pidgetto on the ground unable to move.

'Fine, go ahead.' The said clearly unhappy.

Rachel called back Charmander before we continued.

Another person at the end of the bridge stopped us.

'Stop please.' He said.

Not another trainer I thought.

'I want to congratulate you four on defeating the trainer bridge. Here is a nugget each.' He said and gave us each a small ball of pure gold.

I knew it was gold because it was a lot heavier than I thought it would be.

We each put it in our bags. What we would use it for I did not know.

We continued travelling for a few seconds before we came across a girl.

She had red hair and she was wearing a sky blue t-shirt, short denim shorts, and yellow flip flops.

'I see you beat the bridge, congratulations. I suppose you're going to Bill's lighthouse.' She guessed. 'Just to tell you, he's got the Gym leader, Misty as company.' She said the last sentence looking at me, as if she knew I was the one who wanted to meet the Gym leader.

She walked across the bridge without having to battle the trainers.

'Who was she?' Camilla asked rhetorically.

Brock, Rachel and I shrugged our shoulders in response.

Well at least we know a Bill owns the lighthouse.

We turned right and a few feet in front of us was a maze of trees.

How were we supposed to navigate our way through this? This path to get to the lighthouse had too many challenges.

We got lost a few times and had to double back, thankfully the only challenge was this maze.

Once we eventually made our way out we saw the vast open stretch of sea over a cliff. The sunset that presented itself was magical.

The suns rays glinted off the waters surface, casting a nice reflection.

I wondered if the Gym leader was going to get back to Cerulean before the sunset.

If they were we should be able to, but it looked like we may have to stay at the lighthouse tonight.

I'm sure Bill was a nice person, he might let us stay the night.

We rounded a corner on the cliff and saw the lighthouse. The lighthouse was a dark grey from what I could tell. It was starting to get dark so the colour may have been slightly off.

I didn't know how you enter a lighthouse. I hadn't been in one before. I didn't know whether to knock or not.

I didn't have to think about it. Brock knocked on one of the large doors and it swung open.

'Hello? Anyone home?' Brock asked entering the dark lighthouse, it was starting to get dark outside and the lights hadn't been switched on yet.

We saw there were stacks of many, many books scattered around the place.

I saw two computers on the opposite side of the room were on.

There was a big, fat, blue tube on one side of the room, it was big enough to fit a human inside it. On the opposite side of the room was a tube, but it was white.

We all made our way into the lighthouse and wondered where this bill was, or what he looked like.

'Hello?' Someone called inside the lighthouse.

'Hello?' I asked.

'Can you help me?' The voice asked.

'Um, who are you?' Camilla asked.

We had no idea who this was or how they were, but they were in some kind of trouble.

We suddenly saw a Clefairy jump onto a table that was full of books. I wondered how it was able to get on the table.

'My name is Bill.' We saw the Pokémon talk, we heard it talk as well. I know Rachel and I shouldn't be freaked out by a talking Pokemon. Team Rockets Meowth talked, but now we knew two Pokemon could talk.

'You're a 'Clefairy?' I asked. 'Your name is Bill? And you own this lighthouse?' I asked every question slowly. These questions sounded crazy.

'No, yes and yes.' The supposed Bill/Clefairy...whatever you wanted to call it replied.

'You're not a 'Clefairy?' Rachel asked gesturing to the Pokemon in front of us.

'No.' He replied.

'You sure look like a Pokemon to me.' Camilla observed.

I moved closer to the Pokémon.

I heard two people copy my action, both Camilla and Rachel came beside me. Each one on one side of me.

'Uh excuse me.' The Pokemon said to Brock who was stunned behind us. 'Yes, could you please flip the light switch to the side of the door?' He asked.

Brock did as he was asked and light filled the room.

We looked behind the Pokémon.

I saw the machine was clearer.

There was a thick red cable along the floor that led from one tube to the other. It seemed the white tube just covered another blue tube, but a little archway at the bottom, it was just big enough for a Clefairy to fit through.

I walked around the table to inspect it further.

'Wow.' I mouthed.

Although it was magnificent I hadn't a clue what it was.

'Um...what is it?' Rachel asked.

'It's a Pokemon transformer.' The pokemon replied.

'You mean...' Brock said. He hadn't talked since he entered.

'Yes.' The Pokemon replied.

I was confused and it seemed Camilla and Rachel were too.

'Um, do either of you care to explain?' Camilla asked.

'It's better if I show you.' The pokemon said. 'As soon as I step in, type in Bill and Press enter on that computer.' He said pointing to one of the computer.

Rachel went to the computer and was ready to type.

The Clefairy went in and Rachel typed and pressed enter.

I knew because I heard the machine whirring. It was making a humming sound as there was a flash of light in both tubes. It stopped and continued whirring and it made a hissing sound and the blue tube lifted up and out came a boy. He was slightly older than us, but a little younger than Brock.

He had brown scruffy hair. He was wearing a light brown t-shirt and jeans. He was also wearing white and black shoes.

Impossible I thought with my mouth ajar.

'Please tell me a Clefairy is in that side.' Rachel said moving to the side where the Clefairy went in.

'Sorry, no. That Clefairy was me.' The boy explained.

'You are Bill?' Brock asked.

'I thought you understood?' The supposed Bill said.

'Yes, but I didn't believe it.' Brock said amazed.

'Wait.' Camilla started. 'You expect us to believe that just a few seconds ago you were a Pokemon?' She asked.

'I don't expect you to believe anything. You don't know me, you don't have to trust me. Or believe me. But I was in fact a Clefairy a few seconds ago.' Bill said.

I couldn't wrap my head around this. I doubt any of us could, but I was just utterly at a loss for words.

I couldn't speak, but if I could I don't think I would know what I would have said.

'Can you change into any Pokémon?' Camilla asked.

'Not that I know of.' Bill started. 'I've only turned into Clefairy.'

'But if you wanted to, you could turn into a different Pokemon?' I asked.

'I suppose so.' Bill replied.

'Imagine him turning into an Onix.' Rachel said.

'The machine might break.' Brock replied.

The machine looked much too small for an Onix to fit. This room looked to small for an Onix to fit in.

'I've got to record my findings.' Bill said rushing around to find somewhere to put down his research.

He kept moving books and bits of paper, we watched him. He wasn't very organised.

'Um, Bill?' I asked. 'You're not very organised are you?'

'Well, I research a lot of things and then I place the findings wherever I can.'

I just then found it weird that he didn't even know our names, we knew his even before we met him.

'Oh, yes.' Bill exclaimed. 'You came here for a reason didn't you?' He asked.

'Yes we did, but not for just one reason.' Camilla and Rachel replied.

I did. I went to the museum for only one reason as well, but I found out that it was interesting. That was the same with this trip.

I came here to ask about the Gym leader, but we found Bill who could turn into a Pokemon.

'What were the reasons you came then?' Bill asked writing down what he found out.

'We came to ask about the Gym leader.' I said.

'Well you missed her, she left a while before you came here.'

The Gym leaders a girl? I thought. I couldn't really say that. Rachel and Camilla are quite good trainers, there's no reason they couldn't be Gym leaders if they wanted to.

'I've got to go.' I said. I wanted to gain my second badge as fast as possible.

'Wait!' Bill called. 'There's no way I'm letting you go out into that storm.' Bill said.

Storm? I thought. We made our way to the window and saw rain was pouring down. A flash of lightning struck and a clap of thunder told us there was a thunderstorm.

'Oh no.' We heard and saw Camilla back away from the window.

'Are you scared of thunderstorms?' I asked her.

She couldn't really say no. Not now.

Camilla just nodded her head.

Don't worry, we wont leave until the storm has gone.

'I'd like to show you guys something, but first I want to know your names.' Bill said.

'Oh, yes!' Brock remembered. 'We didn't tell you who we were.'

'I'm Jordan, and this is Pikachu.' I said.

'Pikachu.' My Pikachu replied.

'I'm Rachel.' Rachel said.

'I'm Camilla, and this is my Pikachu.'

'Pika.' Camilla's Pikachu said.

'And my names Brock.' Brock said.

'Okay, would you all like to follow me. I want to show you something.' Bill said.

He made his way to stairs which went the whole way around the lighthouse. The stairs were wooden and led up. The stairs wouldn't have people next to each other. There was no railing to stop people from falling off.

As soon as we were halfway up I asked Bill a question.

'Hey, Bill.' I started.

'Has anyone ever fallen down there?' I asked.

'Oh, yes. The Gym leader and I did a lot. This was before she was a Gym leader though. We've been friends ever since we were little.'

'What happened?' Rachel asked.

'Well, we went to the hospital in Saffron a lot.'

'Why not in Cerulean?' Camilla asked.

'How long have you been in Cerulean?' Bill asked.

'Almost two days.' Camilla replied.

'In those two days did you ever see a Hospital?' Bill asked.

Camilla didn't reply which obviously meant no.

We came to a small room near the top of the lighthouse.

'Now, before we go any further, I need to warn you, what you see next is astonishing. It still takes my breath away.'

He made his way to the other on the opposite side of the room and started to climb the ladder.

We all followed and when we came out the top I held my breath. The view was magnificent.

'Pika.' My Pikachu said in amazement of what he saw.

I could see Cerulean city, a lot of the lights were on, but I couldn't see anybody outside.

I turned and saw Mt Moon. It was amazing seeing how large it was. On the opposite side was the large expanse of the sea.

The lighthouse gave a range of 360 degrees of view.

'I cant see my hometown.' Camilla said.

'Me either.' Brock said.

'Yeah. Unless you live in Cerulean you wont be able to see your hometown.' Bill explained.

'You two live closer to this place than we do.' Rachel said.

'Exactly, we came from Pallet town and you came from Pewter.'

'But remember. I went to Viridian.' Camilla remarked.

'So how do you like the view?' Bill asked.

'It's Breathtaking.' Camilla replied.

'There's nothing like it.' Rachel agreed.

You guys can sleep here tonight and tomorrow I'll take you to the Gym.

'Thankyou, Bill.' Brock thanked as Bill gave us all a sleeping bag

'You can change either side of the wall in the middle.

The wall was a cylinder that held the light. Although the light was through glass about ten feet above our heads it wasn't too bright so we couldn't fall asleep.

Brock and I got changed while the girls changed on the other side

All of us, but Brock wore a onsie.** (I don't know how to spell that.)** I wore a blue one, Rachel wore a pink one while Camilla wore a white one. Brock was wearing Green Pyjama's

We couldn't get to sleep, because of the storm. So instead we talked about stories when we were younger and what we were going to do after we finished in the Kanto region.

Eventually exhaustion took us and we fell asleep.

**So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry its late, its only by a day. I had writers Block for most of the week. I know I shouldn't have, but I not having this the same as the games or the anime. I was busy with my family yesterday so I didn't have time to write yesterday.**

**But hey, its up now.**

**The next chapter will be up on Saturday.**

**Please R&amp;R. If you have any suggestions, queries or questions review or PM me.**

**Chapter 12. The Splash From Sisters.**


	12. 12 The Splash From Sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Rights go to Nintendo, Game Freak Inc, and the people who were involved in creating the anime series**

12\. The Splash From Sisters

I woke up to a blinding light.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

I opened my eyes and remembered where we fell asleep.

I saw Pikachu stretch and slowly wake up. I was the first one awake.

I got dressed quickly and made my way downstairs. Pikachu jumped on my shoulder just as I was about to descend.

I saw Bill was awake, he was on his computer.

'Hey, Jordan.' He greeted me.

'Morning, Bill.' I replied. 'How long have you been up?' I asked.

'Half an hour.' He replied.

'Here's the sleeping bag back.' I said holding out the sleeping bag to him.

'You can keep it, you might sleep outside one day.' He told me.

I doubted it, but appreciated the sleeping bag.

Rachel came down the stairs followed by Camilla, they were both laughing.

Girls. I thought.

Brock came downstairs a few seconds later.

'Before you set off back to Cerulean, you should eat.' Bill said.

'I have some food in here.' Brock said opening his bag and giving us a cereal bar.

I let out my Pokémon and gave them a bowl of Pokemon food each.

Once we finished we thanked Bill for his hospitality and made our way to Cerulean.

'What time should we arrive I Cerulean?' I asked Brock.

'We should arrive in half an hour, if we don't get lost in the tree maze.' Brock said.

We made our way through the tree maze without getting lost, like we had, multiple times, last time.

Once we made it to the bridge the person who gave us a nugget each was absent.

We made our way across the bridge without having to battle the trainers.

Once we made it into Cerulean we made our way to the Pokemon centre. I needed my Pokemon to be in the best condition before I battled the Gym leader.

'Nurse Joy can you take my Pokemon please?' I asked.

She set out four trays as our Pikachu jumped on the trolley that was provided by Chansey.

Chansey took our Pokemon behind as we went to sit down on the table.

'So, girls where is the next battle chateau?' I asked.

'In Lavender Town.' Camilla replied.

'And you're competing to become what?' I asked.

'A Viscountess.' Rachel replied.

'A Countess.' Camilla added.

'And who are you planning to use in your Gym battle?' Rachel asked. 'You lost your first one, remember?' Rachel reminded me.

'Yes, I remember, I don't know yet.' I told her.

'Well, we are heading to they Gym after this.' Brock told us.

'I don't know how many Pokémon I can use in this Gym though.' I replied.

The ding rang and we went to get our Pokémon.

We walked out the Pokémon centre and went towards the Gym.

I just remembered that girl from yesterday lied to us about the Gym leader being at Bill's lighthouse.

I walked inside the Gym. Inside was a swimming pool. On the left and right side they had three small diving boards. On the opposite side to where we were standing was a lifeguard chair. It was massive, it wasn't exactly a chair though.

I saw the girl from yesterday, the one who lied to us. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

'So, how was the lighthouse?' The girl asked.

'It was good.' I replied. I couldn't be rude, even if she did lie to us yesterday. 'Are you the Gym leader? I asked.

'Yes, my name is Misty. Have you come to issue a battle?' She asked.

'I have.' I replied.

'I accept your challenge.' Your friends can watch at the sides.' Misty said. We will battle over the pool.' Misty said.

Well that ruled out Sandshrew since this was a water battlefield, but I this was a 3 on 3 battle I'd have to use Sandshrew.

The referee stood at the opposite side to my friends.

'This battle between Misty, the Gym leader and Jordan, the challenger will be a 2on 2 match, only the challenger may switch, the match will be over when the trainer with both their Pokemon have fainted.'

So Sandshrew would definitely not be used in this match. That left Squirtle and Pikachu. Squirtle wasn't very good against water seeing as it was a water type itself so that only left Pikachu.

I'm sure Pikachu was ready. I'm sure it would be able to handle two water type Pokémon.

You ready, Pikachu?' I asked it.

Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and showed it was ready with electric crackling from its cheeks.

How would Pikachu battle. It couldn't stay in the water, with Pikachu in the water could give Misty an advantage.

I saw a few large foam boards float out from a hidden place under a ledge of the swimming pool. They were orange and a large rectangle, big enough for me to lay down on without me getting wet.

Pikachu jumped onto the nearest one while Misty sent out her Pokémon.

'Staryu, lets go.' Mist said throwing out her Pokéball.

The Pokémon sent out looked like a brown star. It had five appendages and a golden ring in the middle that surrounds a red jewel, that looked like a ruby.

I took out my pokedex to scan it.

_'Staryu, the star shaped Pokémon. 'Staryu apparently communicates with the stars in the night sky by flashing the red core at the center of its body. If parts of its body are torn, this Pokémon simply regenerates the missing pieces and limbs.'_

So it was like a tea starfish, but with jewelry.

'Staryu, use rapid spin.'

Staryu started spinning towards Pikachu.

'Pikachu, use agility.' I said.

Pikachu started jumping from one foam board to another. It got quicker the longer it jumped the foam boards.

'Use quick attack.' I said.

Pikachu stopped darting around Staryu and made a sharp turn and lunged at Staryu.

Staryu was caught off balance and fell into. The water.

'Staryu use water gun on the foam board.'

Staryu used water gun on the foam board Pikachu was on.

I was glad Staryu was still in the water. I remember water conducts electricity.

'Pikachu, use thundershock.'

Pikachu released a thundershock. It narrowly missed Staryu, but I didn't need it to hit Staryu, just the water.

The electricity crackled in the water and it shocked Staryu.

Staryu, floated to the top and its red gem was darker than it was last time I saw it.

'Staryu is unable to battle the winner of this match is Pikachu.'

'Well done Pikachu.' I praised it.

'Pika.' It said.

'Well done Jordan, that was probably easy for you, but this next Pokémon won't be so easy. Starmie, lets go.'

Starmie has ten violet appendages. There are five at the front and five at the back. It has a gold ring which holds an octagonal red jewel in the middle.

I held out my Pokedex for this Pokémon.

_'Starmie, the mysterious Pokemon. Starmie swims through water by spinning its star shaped body as if it were a propeller on a ship. The core at the center of this Pokémon's body glows in seven colours.'_

'Starmie, use confusion.'

Starmie released a invisible wave of psychic powers towards Pikachu. Unfortunately we couldn't see the waves so Pikachu got hit.

Also I was unfortunate as, Pikachu became confused. It started moving around wobbling as if it was on an unstable service. It accidently released electrical attacks, but they only hit the water.

'Starmie, use rapid spin.'

There was no way I was going to have Pikachu dodge this. I couldn't seeing as it was confused.

The rapid spin hit, Pikachu and Pikachu fainted.

'Pikachu is unable. Starmie wins this match.' The referee stated.

I was glad Pikachu was on a foam board that I could read without swimming.

I Picked up Pikachu and placed him next to me.

Now I only had two Pokemon left, but I could only use one. Sandshrew wouldn't be very good since he was at a type disadvantage. I could use Squirtle, but he was also a water type. I didn't know I Starmie knew any attacks that could counter that.

I knew who I would choose.

'Squirtle, I choose you.' I said.

Squirtle showed me its signature stance before turning towards Starmie.

'Starmie, use...'

'Hold it there Misty.' A voice said.

A girl with black hair came into the room with two people behind her. One of the girls had blonde hair, the other had brown.

Misty frowned and turned.

'What do you want, Violet?' She asked. 'I'm in the middle of a gym battle.' Misty explained.

'Misty we need to use the pool to practice our routine.' The blonde said.

'Can you postpone the battle for later?' The brunette asked.

'But, I need to finish this battle, the league rule states...'

'It doesn't say you cant postpone a battle.' Violet replied.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard above us.

I saw a long large tube slip into the water. The tube started to vacuum up the water.

'What is the meaning of this?' Misty asked.

'Prepare for trouble.' A familiar voice said.

'Make it double.' A Second familiar voice added.

'To protect the world from devastation.'

'To unite all people within our nation.'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love.'

'To extend our read to the stars above.'

'Jessie.'

'James.'

'Team Rocket bast off at the speed of light.'

'Surrender now or prepare for a fight.'

'Meowth that's right.'

It was team Rocket.

I didn't want Camilla involved, but she wanted to see my Gym battle. Now team Rocket had blasted into the Gym and started ducking up the water.

'Team Rocket.' I said.

'Look, James, the twerp is here.'

'With his twerpish friends and an additional twerp.' James added.

'What are you doing?' Misty asked.

'We're are stealing your water Pokemon.' Meowth said.

'You wont get away from with this.' I said.

'We don't need to, we are going to send you running.' Jessie said.

'Squirtle use water gun and project yourself out of the pool.'

I could see the pool was almost empty.

Squirtle used water gun and projected itself out of the pool and it landed next to me.

'Ekans, entertain these twerps.' Jessie said.

'Koffing, you too.'

Both Pokemon came out.

'You ready, Pikachu?' I head Camilla ask.

I heard her Pikachu reply in response.

'Koffing, use smog.'

'Ekans, use wrap.' Before I knew I Squirtle was wrapped by Ekans.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.'

Camilla's Pikachu hit Koffing before it could release smog.

'Squirtle, use rapid spin.' I said.

Squirtle hid inside its shell and began to spin. As it got faster Ekans loosened it grip.

Ekans completely let go and Squirtle jumped back and was ready to attack.

'Squirtle, use water gun.' I said.

'Pikachu, use thundershock.' Camilla said.

As Squirtle released its water gun, Pikachu released its thundershock.

The double attack blew up their vacuum and sent them soaring through the sky.

'Team Rockets blasting off again.' The said as they disappeared.

'Who were they?' Misty asked.

'Team Rocket.' I replied.

'They're bad people who try to steal other peoples Pokémon.' Rachel said coming up behind me.

'Like our water Pokémon?' Misty asked.

Brock switched the Vacuum to reverse. It shot out the water and the Pokémon from the Vacuum back into the pool.

'So, Misty, will your sisters let us get back to our battle.'

'Sure.' the blonde one said.

'Go on Misty.' the brunette added.

'Thankyou, Daisy, Lily, but I don't need to battle him.'

I wondered what Misty was talking about.

'Jordan, you proved you are worthy, by earning the cascade badge by helping stop those crooks from stealing all our water Pokémon.' Misty said. She held out the Cascade badge and gave it too me.

I had earned the cascade badge.

'I need to do something for you.' Misty said walking up to Camilla.

'Do you have a PokéNav Plus?' Misty asked.

'What's a PokéNav Plus?' Camilla asked.

'Those three have one each. Its in the black carry case.' Misty said.

'I have one here, with two features on it. The region map and the Pokésearch feature.' Misty said showing Camilla a purple PokéNav Plus.

I didn't know there were four colours.

'I already have one, so you can keep that.' Misty said.

Camilla took the PokéNav Plus and its carry case before tying it to her belt.

'So are you four on your way to next city?' The blonde haired girl asked.

'Well actually, Camilla hasn't traveled with us.' I started. 'She only came with us to see Bill.' I said.

'But she stayed to watch your Gym battle.' The brunette pointed out.

'Yeah, so?' I asked.

'Isn't it obvious?' Violet asked.

'She thinks you're a great trainer, if she hadn't decided to travel with you, don't you think she would have left as soon as you both got rid of team Rocket?' Misty asked.

That was true, Camilla did help me stop team Rocket, and now she might be in danger as well. I couldn't let Camilla get captured like I did with Brock and Rachel .

I didn't have an answer.

'I guess you're on your way to Vermillion City then?' Misty asked.

'Yes.' Brock said. I almost forgot he and Rachel were here.

'Um, Misty. Is there a battle chateau in Vermillion?' Rachel asked.

'Not that I know of, the next one I know of is in Saffron City.' She said, which is also where you're fourth Gym battle is, Jordan. That is if you manage to gain a third Gym badge.'

I was definitely going to win my third badge in Vermillion and my fourth in Saffron. I was determined to enter and beat the indigo plateau.

'I will beat the Vermillion City Gym.' I stated proudly. Inside I wasn't as proud as that sounded.

All of us heard the doors open and I came Bill, he definitely wasn't a Clefairy this time.

'Bill?' Everyone except Misty's sisters said in unison.

'I'm glad I caught you four.' He said talking to Brock, Camilla, Rachel and me. 'I have something for one of you.' He said holding out a brown egg.

'Is that a Pokémon egg?' Brock asked.

'Indeed it is, but I didn't know who to give it to.'

'Rachel, you should give it to Rachel.' Camilla said.

Rachel looked at Camilla in question and turned back to accept the egg from Bill.

'If you carry it around long enough it will eventually hatch.' Bill explained.

That was kind of obvious, we wouldn't really cook a Pokémon egg.

We were shown the way out with Misty following us.

'Well, Jordan, good luck with the rest of your Gym battles.' Bill wished me.

'Thankyou.'

'Also good luck to both you girls on gaining the highest title. Who knows, you might battle Misty in the Château one day.' Bill said.

'Thanks, they both answered.

'Brock, good luck on becoming an ultimate Pokémon breeder.' Bill said.

'Thankyou.' Brock said and we made our way towards route 15.

**Sorry this is extremely late, but I've been really busy.**

**Next chapter does not have a fixed date, it shouldn't be too long.**

**Hoped you liked this chapter. As always R&amp;R.**

**Chapter 13. The Wild Fire**


	13. 13 The Fiery Path

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, all rights go to Game Freak and the people who were involved in making the anime series.**

13\. The Wild Fire

Now that Camilla was traveling with us I thought we would have less silence, but the silence was about the same or maybe we had gained more.

None of us had anything to say.

Nothing about Team Rocket which is what I thought Camilla would ask a lot about. Nothing about my Gym battle. Nothing about anything else I cannot think of at this moment.

I was worrying about my next Gym battle in Vermillion City.

I had no idea what type it was. I forgot to ask Misty and Brock didn't know either, ever since he started becoming a Pokémon breeder he didn't worry about the Gym duties. He didn't need or want to know when he was in Pewter, besides he had his younger siblings to look after. Rachel and I didn't ask him about it out of courtesy.

A roar took me from my thoughts, it definitely stopped the silence.

We all stopped dead in our tracks looking around.

Camilla and my Pikachu due to us stopping so suddenly.

'Sorry, bud.' I apologised as I saw it wake up.

There was no point in it going back to sleep so it jumped off of me and landed on the ground.

We heard another roar a few seconds after the first.

'What is that?' Rachel asked.

No-one had the answer.

Both our Pikachu hid behind our legs respectively.

'I think our Pikachu know.' I told Rachel.

'But they don't seem too eager to tell us.' Camilla added.

I took out my PokeNav Plus and looked at the map. I saw there was a Pokemon centre about a mile away. I looked at the sky briefly, it was starting to get darker. We could see the top of the sun above the tree's, but it was going to get dark before we reached Vermillion.

'There's a Pokemon centre in that direction.' I said pointing down the path. 'We could reach there before it gets dark.' I said.

'Maybe they'll know something about the roaring.' Brock added.

I nodded. 'Exactly, besides we wont reach Vermillion before nightfall.' I continued.

We walked to the Pokemon centre, halfway through my Pikachu collapsed out of exhaustion and I carried it the rest of the way like a cradle as it slept peacefully.

The roars we heard came in an irregular pattern, but I knew we were getting closer because they grew louder. After twenty minutes we could see the Pokemon centre and the sun was setting.

We walked in and heard a lot of talking, we didn't know what it was about, but there sure was a lot to talk about it.

We went up to the counter.

'Hello, nurse Joy we greeted.'

'Nurse Joy, my name is Brock and...' Brock was stopped short by Camilla and Rachel smacking him on the back of the head.

'How can I help you?' She asked trying to ignore the previous short-cut sentence by Brock.

'Can you take our Pokemon please?' Rachel asked.

Four trays were set on the counter while Chansey took our Pikachu.

We placed our Pokéballs on the tray and Chansey took them behind.

'So what's the chatter about?' Camilla asked Nurse Joy.

'Apparently there's been sightings of a rare Pokémon around here.'

'Does anyone know what Pokemon it is?' I asked.

'No, no-one has said anything if they do know what Pokémon it is.'

'So the only thing we can do is ask if we want any answers.' I said.

'We should split up and trade our answers when we receive our Pokemon back.' Brock suggested.

We split up and started asking people.

'Hello, um excuse me.' I asked a group of three boys a little older than me. I thought they would know the answers since they were a little more experienced.

They all turned to me.

'Um, hi. What's all the talk about?' I asked.

'Its a rare Pokémon.' One of the guys said.

'Its something I've never heard of before.' The second boy said.

'You know what Pokemon it is?' I asked, I hoped they did.

'No, but it breathes fire, it set fire to my tent, that's why I came here.' The third replied.

'It's a fire type Pokemon then?' I asked.

'Must be.' Someone from behind us said.

I saw a young man with a Pokéball in his hand.

He was sitting by himself.

'Do you know anything about this Pokémon?' I asked him.

'I saw that it had large orange wings.' He said.

'Are we talking about the same Pokémon?' I asked.

'Yes this Pokémon isn't just a fire type Pokemon, it is also a flying.'

'What?' I exclaimed.

'The Pokemon is rare because it is a dual rare type. Apparently, it is the only Pokémon with a fire and flying type.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but this trainer didn't appear to be kidding.

He got up and walked out into the night as of he didn't tell me that a pokemon no-one knew about was just outside.

I looked up and saw my friends looking back at me. Their expressions matched mine. Mouth agape in shock. It was clear they heard exactly what I had heard.

The ding signalled that our Pokemon were healed.

'You three have accommodation already, third door on the left.' Nurse Joy told us.

I was sure the Pokemon centre was full, since this place was full of other trainers.

I didn't question it, and neither did anyone else, we had been given accommodation without having to ask was fine by me.

I knew I had to talk to professor Oak tomorrow, as well as my mother, she would be worried about me.

I went to bed early. I was really tired. I dreamt of what the Pokémon could be. I saw the fire, but no silhouette, then the area shifted. I was in a large room with a red wooden floor and Japanese writing on the back wall. Five figures that looked exactly the same stood in front of me. I wondered what I was facing. The figures suddenly merged together and I saw a bird like Pokemon before it erupted into fire and revealed a second Pokemon that had arm like wings, this Pokémon disappeared with bubbles appearing.

I woke up to light filtering through the windows.

I looked around and saw Camilla and I were the only ones left. Our Pikachu were both asleep at the feet of our beds.

I got dressed and made my way into the Pokemon centres main room.

Brock was on the phone to Flint and his siblings, He had Rachel talking to his family as well.

I walked up to a separate phone and called my mother. She picked up after the first ring.

'Hello Jordan.' She greeted me.

'Hello mum.' I greeted back. 'Were you waiting by the phone?' I asked.

'No, I was in the kitchen cleaning.' She denied showing me her light green gloves.

I didn't retort even though there were no bubbles on her gloves.

'How have you been?' She asked.

'Good.' I replied. Brock, Rachel and I are travelling with someone else, who also has a Pikachu.' I said.

'You have a Pikachu?' My mother asked.

I forgot to show or tell her.

My Pikachu jumped onto the counter and said hello to my mother. I looked up as they acquainted with each other and I saw Camilla heading this way.

'So you're staying safe?' My mum asked once I turned back.

'Yes.' I said, not wanting to lie to my mother. I had been safe, since yesterday when team Rocket appeared, again. I hoped I wouldn't run into them today, I didn't really want to get caught in any more trouble.

'How's Rachel?' My mother asked.

'She's okay.' I replied.

'I've got to go now mum.' I told her. I needed to speak with professor Oak. I wanted to ask him about the unknown rare Pokémon.

'Okay.' She said. 'Keep each other safe.' With that she hung up.

I called professor Oak, he answered after the fourth ring.

'Hello?' He asked.

'Professor Oak, its me.' I said.

Once he knew it was me he looked behind me.

'Where is Rachel?' He asked.

'Hello, professor.' Rachel greeted him coming up behind me.

'Who's that?' Camilla asked also coming behind me.

'Oh. Camilla, professor Oak. Professor Oak, Camilla.' I introduced them.

'You're professor Oak.' Camilla asked.

'Yes, I am.' He replied.

'Wow.' Camilla breathed.

The professor chuckled.

'Professor, we heard of a Pokémon that is rare and apparently its in this area. We were wondering if you knew what it was.' Rachel said.

'Yeah.' I agreed.

'Apparently its a fire and flying type Pokémon.' Camilla added.

'A rare fire and flying type Pokémon.' Professor Oak mused. 'I'm sorry, if you had a bit more information I would have an idea of what Pokemon it is.' He told us.

'We'll have to go and look for it.' I stated.

'Are you mad?' Someone behind us asked.

It was one of the trainers who I talked to at the tables.

'Its suicide going to see the fire breathing Pokémon out in the wild.' The trainers stated.

'It is you're choice, but be careful. I'm sure you're mother is worried.' Professor Oak said. 'Anyway, I have to go now, good luck and I should speak to you soon.' Professor Oak said and he switched off.

We turned around and were ready for what was waiting outside.

As soon as we set foot outside the roar came, only this time it was a little louder.

'Has it come nearer?' Rachel asked rhetorically.

We kept walking and saw signs of the Pokémon.

There were a few black bushes, some were still hot, I could see steam coming from them. As we got closer some of the bushed were still on fire, but they weren't so much as to feel the heat.

Another roar was heard, it almost burst our eardrums, we covered our ears to try and protect them.

We walked a little further before. I saw three Pokemon, two were the same, and they looked like they were fighting each other.

The Pokémon were reptilian with an orange body and a cream underside. It has two small visible fangs in its upper and lower jaw. It has two large blue eyes. Its two short arms have four fingers, its short legs have three sharp claws. At the tip of its tail is a small fire.

I took out my Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

_'Charmander, the lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of it's tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when 'Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokemon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.'_

So the two Pokémon with locking claws, trying to push each other back where Charmander.

'Um...Jordan?' Camilla asked in a weak voice looming up at the third Pokemon.

It was quite big, but we were on the floor poking our head out the bushes.

This Pokémon looked like a dragon, but it stop on its hind legs. It is primarily orange, but it has a cream underside that starts at its chest and ends at the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizeable flame. The Pokémon had a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its head. Two fangs are visible in the upper haw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back. A horn like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Its arms are short and skinny compared to its body. Each arm had three white claws. Its stocky legs have feet with three sharp claws.

I took out my Pokédex to scan this Pokémon.

_'Charizard, the flame Pokémon. The final evolution of Charmander. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.'_

As if this Pokémon didn't seem intimidating enough.

I wanted to know why the two Charmander were fighting and also why the Charizard wasn't stopping them. Although, I couldn't go out and stop them. The Charizard might burn me to crisp, or I might melt from the heat of its fire.

I don't think anyone would like to be in the presence of Charizard. It would definitely be a hard Pokemon to train.

It was hard to imagine Rachel taking charge of a Charizard one day.

'Rachel, don't you have a Charmander?' Camilla asked.

Rachel paled on understanding.

'I'm going to have a Charizard soon?' Rachel asked under her breath.

I nodded even though she wasn't looking at any of us.

'Maybe, your Charmander could stop the quarrel between those two.' Camilla suggested.

'It won't work.' Brock stated.

'Why?' Rachel asked.

'Charmander are competitive. Once they start fighting they won't stop until one of them is unable to fight. Its the same with all of the Charmander evolutionary stages.' Brock explained.

'But we cant leave them like this.' I said.

'I don't like this as much as you do, but we have to wait.'

I took out my PokéNav plus. I needed to know more about these Pokémon. I held up my PokéNav to the Charizard.

_'Charizard couples may have more than one egg, before the eggs hatch the mother flies off and the male has to take care of the baby Charmander. When the Charmander are strong enough to fight they engage in a battle, the battle will not stop until one of the Pokémon comes out victorious.'_

I didn't think it was fair that the mother left the father alone with the eggs. I wondered what happened to the Charmander that lost.

We didn't have to wait long untill both the Charmander were beginning to get tired.

One of the Charmander swiped the other with its claws. The Charmander fell backwards from the force. The Charmander that attacked stepped over the fallen Charmander and opened its mouth to release an ember, but before it could release fire it glowed white and changed in size and shape.

It still looked like a reptile, but it had crimson scales and a cream underbelly. There was a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head. It has narrow green eyes and a long snout. It has relatively long arms that have three sharp claws and its short legs have feet with three sharp claws. Its tail has a fierce fire burning at the tip.

I took out my Pokédex to scan the evolution of Charmander.

_'Charmeleon, the flame Pokémon. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this exited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flames with a bluish white colour.'_

It released its ember, but it looked a lot more powerful than an ember.

'That was flamethrower.' Brock observed.

'Flamethrower?' I asked.

'It's like ember, but it has a lot more power and duration.' Brock explained.

The Charizard roared, and I swear I wouldn't be able to hear again. All I could hear at the moment was a ringing in my ears.

I saw the Charmeleon walk up to the Charizard that picked it up. The Charizard put the Charmeleon on its back and flew away faster than I thought it would. I thought it would be a slow flying Pokémon considering how big it is.

After the ringing in my ears stopped I stood up and we all made our way to the Charmander that cried weakly. It was a small roar, like a cat, but only in a little lower tone.

All four of us stood around it.

'How could it...' Rachel asked. She didn't need to finish the sentence. We all knew exactly what she was talking about.

The Charmander looked really weak. We looked at its tail. It wasn't burning so brightly.

'We need to get it to the Pokémon centre.' I said as I picked it up.

We all ran, we needed it get it I to the care of nurse Joy before it was too late.

We ran inside the Pokémon centre and went straight to the counter.

'Nurse Joy.' Camilla started.

'Can you help this Pokémon?' I asked.

Chansey already had a table out. I placed the Pokémon on the table. Chansey went through the door with nurse Joy.

I couldn't be good if nurse Joy had to go in the back as well.

'Why would Charizard leave one of its young alone in the wild?' Rachel asked.

'Excuse me.' A familiar voice said behind us.

It was the trainer that told us about the Charizard before.

'You, told us about the Charizard.' I remembered.

'Yes, but I knew exactly what it was called. But that was a mystery I let you figure out for yourself. That Charizard was my fathers, but he let it go when it just evolved. It found a female Charizard and it must have had two eggs.' The guy said. 'Charizard make both of its children fight until the victor it found. It leaves the weaker Pokémon where the fight ended and leaves with the stronger one.'

'That's mean.' Rachel said.

'I agree.' The guy said. 'But it's just how some Pokémon are.' The guy said before he turned away and walked out.

'He is very mysterious.' I commented.

'I agree.' Brock said as the guy exited.

I didn't want to dwell on the fact.

We all turned and saw nurse Joy.

'How is Charmander?' I asked.

'It's going to be fine.' Nurse Joy stated. 'It will be able to leave soon.

Once it was better I had no clue as what we would do with it. We couldn't leave it all alone in the wild. What if another incident like the previous happened? We wouldn't be able to save it since we wouldn't be here.

'Jordan, why don't you catch it?' Brock suggested.

'What?' I asked.

'Why don't you catch the Charmander?' He repeated.

'What if it doesn't want to be captured? And why should I catch it?'

'You are one of the only Pokémon trainers who have beaten my Gym when I was the leader. That is a massive feat, you also beat Cerulean Gym.'

'But I didn't. I thwarted team rockets plans.' I reminded him.

'Yes, you and Camilla didn't from Gym leaders. You also saved Rachel and I against two strong team Rocket members in Mt Moon, what other trainer would be able to do that?' Brock asked.

'Brock's right, you have achieved more things than any other trainer would have. You have conquered every barrier you have faced.' Rachel agreed.

'Okay.' I said.

If I managed to capture this Charmander I would have four Pokémon.

'What do you say Pikachu?' I asked my buddy on my shoulder.

'Pika.' I said in determination pumping its fist.

The Charmander cried on the counter. We all turned.

'Hey Charmander, you want to join our team? I asked.

'Char.' It cried pointing towards the front door.

It jumped off and ran out.

'Wait.' I cried as we ran after it.

As soon as we got outside of the Pokémon centre. we stopped.

Charmander was standing in a ready stance.

'I think it wants to battle you.' Camilla said.

I knew exactly who I was going to use. I needs to use a pokemon that had the least amount of experience.

'Sandshrew, I choose you.' I said.

Sandshrew came out and it looked towards the Charmander.

'Sandshrew, use tackle.' I said.

Sandshrew rolled into a ball, and headed straight for Charmander.

Charmander used ember, but Sandshrew just rolls out the way. Charmander got a little angry and started to throw embers faster, but because they were faster they had less accuracy and they all missed Sandshrew. Sandshrew hit Charmander with its tackle.

'Sandshrew, quick, use scratch before it can recover.'

'Sandshrew repeatedly scratched Charmander across the face.

Charmander was weak. Now I was going to use a Pokéball.

'Sandshrew, return.'

I returned Sandshrew in its Pokéball and threw one towards the fallen Charmander.

The ball encapsulated the Pokémon. It wiggled on the floor.

All six of us waited in anticipation for the result.

After a few seconds a ding sounded signalling the capture of Charmander.

My Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and ran to collect the Pokéball.

Pikachu picked up the Pokéball.

'Pika.' I cheered holding up the Pokéball.

I want towards Pikachu and took the Pokéball from him. I clipped on my belt.

Pikachu jumped on my shoulder and we continued on our journey with a new Pokemon.

I couldn't wait to get to Vermillion city for my third Gym battle. I hoped we could get to it before the night came.

**Please R &amp; R, any questions don't hesitate to review or PM, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Chapter 14: The Village of Grass**


	14. 14 The Village of Grass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, all rights go to Game Freak and the people who were involved in making the anime series.**

14\. The Village of Grass

We had been walking for ages and not one interesting thing had occurred.

Beside the point I was thinking about my new Pokémon. I had caught a Charmander.

I didn't know how Rachel was with this. I mean, she has a Charmander herself, but I dint want her to think that I was besting her at being the greatest Charmander trainer. I didn't want her to feel bad about me catching a Pokémon she already had.

Camilla didn't feel unhappy that I also had a Pikachu.

This was different though. Charmander was Rachel's first Pokémon.

I didn't want to dwell on that thought now. I could ask her once we arrived in Vermillion City.

I took out my PokéNav plus and looked at where we were, and where Vermillion City was.

We were still at least a days walk away from it.

I was really eager to get my third Gym badge. I would be one step closer to getting in the Pokémon league. One step closer to competing in the biggest event in Kanto.

I'm sure my mother would watch me on the TV. She wouldn't miss one of my battles.

If I defeated the trainers at the entrance to the Pokémon league. I would face the elite four all in turn, and if i beat them I would go on to face the champion.

The champion was without a doubt the most powerful trainer in the whole region, they claimed the title, by the Pokemon league owner.

Only the champion and elite four know who the owner of the Pokémon league is.

Anyway, I couldn't see anywhere to stay for this night, even though we had only gone halfway through the day we may be spending the night in our tents.

Bill had been nice enough to let us keep the sleeping bags he gave us.

I walked up to Brock, going past Camilla and Rachel.

Brock was at the front, while I was at the back.

'Hey, Brock.' I greeted. 'Any idea, where we are?' I asked.

'I only know we are on the path to Vermillion City.' He replied.

That was a bit disappointing, but at least we knew where we were going.

'Pika?' Pikachu asked. Its ears shooting up.

'What is it Pikachu?' I asked stopping, causing everyone else to stop.

'Pika.' It replied jumping off my shoulder pointing past a bush.

'Have you found something?' I asked.

'Pika.' He replied disappearing into the bushes. We had to run after him

Once we came out the other side of the bushes we saw a Bulbasaur. It was arguing with my Pikachu.

As soon as the Bulbasaur saw us it ran away. We would never be able to find it once it ran into the bushes.

'What was that about, Pikachu?' I asked him.

'Pika.' He replied shrugging his shoulders.

'Shouldn't we go after it?' Rachel asked.

'It doesn't want to see us, as it dashed away as soon as it saw us.' Camilla replied. 'But I don't understand.'

'What don't you understand?' Brock asked.

'There are three starter Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, and Jordan has two of them already.'

'How is that hard to understand?' I asked.

'Well, people are only supposed to get one.' Camilla replied.

'And I have two.' I replied.

'Yes! Exactly!' Camilla exclaimed.

'So what's the problem?' Rachel asked.

'Its...just...I don't know why he had to catch the Charmander.' Camilla said, making me feel like an inanimate object. I felt a little hurt, she called me, and I quote "he".

'Did, you want to catch it?' I asked, moving on with it brushing away the pain.

'No, but, why didn't Brock catch it?'

Did we tell her Brock was a rock type Gym leader, and a Pokemon breeder?

'I only concentrate on Pokemon I can develop with, plus I thought Jordan, should have a fire type Pokemon. It might help with his next Gym battle.' Brock explained.

Camilla didn't have anything to say.

'Shall we follow that Bulbasaur?' I asked and we all kept walking.

Pikachu jumped on my hat on top of my head. 'Pika!' He agreed enthusiastically.

We came to a wooden rope bridge which was quite worn.

How were we going to solve this problem?

'We need to cross.' Rachel said. 'We cant waste more time than we are already. We need to get to Vermillion before the night.'

Rachel was right. We couldn't waste time standing here or looming for another way round.

I took out my PokéNav plus and zoomed in on the location and saw no crossing either side of our location.

'I'll cross first and check its safe.' Brock decided as I put my PokéNav away.

Brock slowly made his way across the bridge. He made it without it snapping. It did creak a few times under the pressure from Brock's weight and all the supplies in his bag.

We all breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the other side.

Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and ran across the bridge, closely followed by Camilla's Pikachu.

Now it was my turn. I hesitantly made my way to the bridge.

I was afraid.

Afraid of the bridge snapping when I was halfway across.

Afraid of one of the wooden boards snapping under my weight, this causing me to fall int whatever was below.

I put my right foot on the bridge first and let my foot rest. I didn't hear anything so I cautiously made my way across-to the other side-where Brock was waiting.

'You think they'll both be able to make it?' I asked Brock.

'I hope so, like Rachel said we can't waste time.'

Just as Rachel was about to go on the bridge it snapped and fell into the chasm below.

'I'll go find help.' Brock announced running off.

I saw the rope was only connected on the other side. It was dangling from the opposite side of the chasm.

'How are we going to get across?' Rachel asked.

I was thinking, but coming up with a solution to this problematic scenario proved to be a lot more difficult than I had originally thought.

'How about we send out Pidgey and Spearow?' Camilla suggested. 'They could grab the opposite end of the bridge and hold it up on the other side of the chasm.'

It was worth a shot.

'Go, Pidgey.' Rachel called.

'Spearow, light the stage.' Camilla said. This definitely wasn't a play.

'Pidgey, can you and Spearow hold the other side of the bridge over where Jordan is?' Rachel asked.

Both bird Pokémon flew into the chasm and brought out my side of the bridge.

'Pikachu grab the bottom of the bridge.' I said.

My Pikachu held one side of the bottom, while Camilla's Pikachu held the other side.

'Do you want to ty and walk over.' I asked Rachel.

'Is it safe?' She asked.

'Squirtle, I choose you.' I said and sent out Squirtle.

It held its peace pose before turning back at me.

'Use water gun on the bridge.'

It followed my order, but the bridge swayed a little bit more violent than it should have to be to be stable.

'Well, I don't think it's stable enough for you two to walk over.' I told them.

'So what are we going to do?' Camilla asked.

This was a situation that was not how I expected.

'Squirtle, return.' I said as Camilla and Rachel called back their respective Pokémon.

Both Pikachu let go of the bridge.

'Pika.' Camilla's Pikachu cooed in sadness , it wished the distance between the two of them was not as far.

'Don't worry, Pikachu. I will be over soon. I promise.' Camilla reassured her Pikachu.

My Pikachu went to Camilla's and tried to comfort it.

Brock came back. He was panting and it looked like he had ran a long way.

'What's up?' I asked him.

'I found us a place to stay tonight.' He replied.

'So we aren't going to read Vermillion today?' I asked.

'I've got it!' Rachel exclaimed.

'What is it?' Camilla asked.

Brock and I turned towards them.

'Brock, how about you use Onix to help us across?' Rachel asked.

'That's a great idea Rachel.' Brock praised.

'Onix, come on out.' Brock said as he let out the rock snake Pokémon.

'Onix, can you create a bridge to the other side of the chasm?' Brock said, more of an order than a question.

Rachel made her way across slowly, going around Onix's horn.

Rachel eventually made it to me his side.

'Come on, Camilla, just go slowly so you don't fall off.' Rachel told her.

Camilla slowly made her way over. Three meters away she lost her footing.

None of us were close enough to grab her.

'Camilla?' All three of us yelled in panic.

'Pika.' Her Pikachu cried.

'Bulbasaur, use vine whip.' We head an unfamiliar voice.

Two vines shot out and caught Camilla before she could fall any further.

'Onix, return.' Brock called.

Camilla was set on the ground next to us.

Its Pikachu ran up to it and they both embraced each other.

A girl was walking towards us.

She had dark blue hair in a ponytail, tied with a green bow at her neck. She had fair skin and bright blue eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt, but we couldn't see much of it because she was wearing red overalls. She also had brown shoes on which could have been boots.

'Is this your Bulbasaur?' Rachel asked.

'Oh, no.' The girl replied.

'Guy's this is Melanie, she was the one who said she would help me.'

'I'm so sorry the bridge broke, last time I saw it it looked fine to me. I'm glad your all alright.' Melanie said.

'Thankyou for saving me.' Camilla thanked.

'Thank Bulbasaur, he's the one who saved you.'

'Thank you Bulbasaur.' Camilla said as she scratched Bulbasaur on the head.

'Bulba, saur.' It replied in happiness.

'You guys must be tired, maybe hungry?' Melanie asked. 'Why don't you come to my place?' She offered.

She walked away without us giving her a reply. We followed her as Bulbasaur ran ahead and out of sight.

We walked for two minutes before we reached a small lake and a log cabin in a small space.

It wasn't somewhere someone would would find by accident. It was well hidden with traps. Melanie disabled them before we continued.

'What are the traps for?' I asked.

'Pokémon trainers, if they do manage to find the way, they would eventually be stopped by my many traps.'

'Why would you try and trap Pokémon trainers?' Rachel asked.

'I take care of Pokémon. I don't want anybody to hurt them, Bulbasaur helps me. It makes sure the Pokémon that stay here are always happy.'

'Melanie, is a Pokémon doctor.'

'I don't know about that.' Melanie laughed in embarrassment.

'She finds Pokémon that are I bad shape and brings them here to take care of them.'

'So this is like a Pokemon centre?' Camilla asked.

'That's one way of putting it.' Melanie replied.

I saw a few Pokemon eating from bowls. There were two Rattata, a Pidgey and a Staryu was in the water.

'Melanie, knows what plants can help a Pokémon, she collects the supplies every morning, before she searches in the area.' Brock explained.

'So the Pokémon stay here?' Rachel asked.

'Some do like Bulbasaur, but some go back to the wild once they feel better.' Melanie replied.

'You don't believe in Pokemon violence do you?' I asked.

'No, I don't mind battles, but I don't approve of them, I think they just show violence towards Pokémon.'

Obviously I knew Pokémon battles were not violent, Pokémon chose to battle for their trainer, Pokémon battle to earn respect from their trainer and develop strong bonds and their friendship.

'Why don't you come inside and have something to eat?' Melanie suggested, inviting us in.

We all sat down at her table while she made us all a cup of tea and something for us to eat. She made loads of bowls for our Pokémon

We let our Pokémon out outside.

Only the Pikachu came in with us.

'I've never seen a Pikachu walk outside their Pokéball.' Melanie said.

'Pikachu don't like cramped places. It makes them agitated and their pouches store up too much electricity.' Camilla replied.

'Pouches?' Melanie asked.

'They have cheek pouches. The red on their cheeks is where most of its electricity comes from.' I explained.

We were teaching Melanie about Pokémon, wasn't it supposed to be the other way round?

She put a mug in front of each of us, each mug had tea in it.

I would wait until it had cooled down a bit before I drank any of it, but Pikachu took a sip just as it was set down.

It recoiled from the temperature of the hot drink.

I chuckled in amusement.

Pikachu ignored me and went to talk with Camilla's Pikachu.

Melanie sat down with her own cup of tea.

'So how long have you been doing this.?' Rachel asked.

'A few years.' Melanie replied.

'Why did you decide to take care of Pokémon?' Brock asked.

'I found a Pokémon unconscious on the floor. It wasn't moving so I took it to the Pokémon centre. Once I got there I watched to whole process of healing the Pokémon. Once I left I decided to experiment with different leaves and see what effect they would have on Pokémon.'

'Bulbasaur was the Pokémon you found, right?' I asked

'Yes. He was.' Melanie confirmed. 'And ever since he has helped me take care of all the Pokémon. It is like he is their guardian.'

'So that's why Bulbasaur ran away. It want to be captured because it was afraid that it wouldn't be able to help the Pokémon here once it had been caught.' Camilla realised only seconds before I did.

'All these Pokémon had tough lives before they came here they don't trust Pokémon trainers. That is why they are not to be caught.' Melanie explained.

I drank my tea as the room fell into silence.

I noticed the sky was getting darker outside.

Today had been a pretty eventful and hectic day. We had carried on with our adventure. We had seen a Bulbasaur. We had only just managed to cross a bridge with help from Bulbasaur and Melanie and we had found a hidden Pokémon village.

'I don't mean to be rude or put my curiosity in your business, but why are you traveling the Kanto region?'

I am collecting Gym badges to compete in the Pokémon league and become a Pokémon master.' I said.

'I'm traveling to understand Pokémon, to learn about them as much as I can. I want to be a Pokémon breeder.' Brock said.

'Rachel and I are competing in the Pokémon battle château challenge.' Camilla said.

'Its a competition where you have a one on one battle against other trainers to climb ranks and gain titles.' Rachel continued.

'And if you teach the title of Grand Duke or Duchess...' Camilla said.

'Which is the last by the way.' Rachel interjected.

'You get to battle against the Chatelaine sister's.' Camilla finished.

'It sounds complicated.' Melanie observed.

'Don't worry about it.' I said.

'Why don't you get some rest? It seems like you have a journey ahead of you tomorrow.' Melanie said.

'Can we sleep outside?' Rachel asked.

Out of all of us I thought Rachel would be the last one to sleep outside, but she didn't mind, she asked for permission to sleep outside. It seemed like Brock and Camilla couldn't believe it either.

'I don't see why not, as long as you don't mind sleeping on the ground.'

'I was wondering if we could sleep in our sleeping bags?' Rachel asked.

'You have sleeping bags? Sure you can sleep in them.' Melanie replied.

I went outside with Pikachu following me

I returned my Pokémon and opened my bag to take out my sleeping bag.

I layed it down near the small pool of water where Staryu was still swimming happily.

Rachel was still on the floor with her bag open.

'What's up Rachel?' Brock asked.

Rachel didn't reply.

I went over to her.

'Rachel?' I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She made an involuntary jerk.

'Sorry?' She asked.

'What's up. You were just staring into your bag.' Camilla explained.

'Oh yeah.' Rachel realized. 'Its just my egg.' She replied taking it out.

We saw the brown egg.

'How is it?' I asked.

'Its warm.' Rachel said.

'That's good, if you keep it warm it should start to shake soon and you will get a Pokémon eventually.' Brock explained.

We all looked at the egg in wonder, I knew we were all eager to see what Pokémon would co.e out of the egg.

Obviously it would relate to the egg.

All of us were eager, but Rachel was a lot more eager than the rest of us.

Rachel got into her sleeping bag with the egg.

'It helps if you talk to it.' Melanie replied coming outside.

'Huh?' All four of us managed.

'If you're going to mother this Pokémon then it needs to recognize your voice and the only way for that to happen is for you to talk to it.' Melanie explained.

Brock and Melanie were teaching us a lot of things, it might be a good idea for him to stay here. I mean he has sort of the same interests in Pokémon as Melanie, he wants to take care of them.

Rachel started talking to the egg quietly.

If it was me, I would feel rather stupid talking to an egg. What would you say to an egg anyway. All I could say would be "Hello, baby Pokémon." And id probably be waiting for an answer or saying something stupid.

It seemed Rachel knew exactly what to say. She didn't once stop.

I tried to sleep, but it was hard since I was pumped about my next Gym battle, whenever it was.

I needed information on the Gym leader before I battled them.

I finally fell asleep, but I didn't dream.

I found out that I woke up almost as soon as my eyes closed.

Everyone was waking up at the same time as me.

I saw a few Pokémon were around my legs, they were still asleep and I realized they weren't my Pokémon.

Well that was obvious my Pokémon were in there Pokéballs at the moment.

I didn't want to move and wake them up, or make a noise to wake them up either.

Melanie came out and looked at my sleeping bag.

'Well you must be a tad more comfortable than the grass itself.' She observed.

'How long untill they wake?' I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders before turning to everyone else.

We all got up rather quickly.

I wanted to get Vermilion City. I had been on the raid for too long, I wanted to get my third badge, obviously I'd need to train first which is the first thing I'd do before I got to battle. I was wondering if Rachel wanted any Pokemon, she only still had two, she would probably want to use a different one for her next château challenge. Also if I found Liam, I'd like to know how he was now, if he had changed his views on me.

People don't change that fast, but maybe Liam had.

Melanie took us to the path to Vermilion and we thanked her before heading towards our next destination.

We arrived in Vermilion after a few minutes.

I couldn't wait for my Gym battle.

I ran towards the Gym, but I bumped into someone before falling over.

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Please R&amp;R. Do you have any ideas for anybody's team, would you like to hear from someone else's POV?**

**Any question or queries don't hesitate to PM or leave in a review.**

**Chapter 15: A Change of Charge**


	15. 15 A Change of Charge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, all rights go to Game Freak and the people who were involved in making the anime series.**

15\. A Change of Charge

It was the guy who told us about the Charizard.

'Sorry.' He apologized and walked away.

He sure was strange, but I didn't dwell on that.

I looked out to Vermillion City.

Vermillion was different to the other places we had visited. I could see the lighthouse on the other side of the City. I realized that's where the docks were. I wondered what ships were there.

I really wanted to get to my battle, but my friends probably wanted to check out the boats and ships before, which I didn't mind.

We entered the Pokemon centre and went up to the counter.

'Hello, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked.

'Can you take our Pokémon?' Rachel asked all of us placing our Pokéballs on the trays provided.

Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and on to the counter.

Chansey took our Pokémon behind.

'Nurse Joy,' I started stopping Brock from announcing his undying love for the Nurse. 'What do you know about the boats?' I asked.

'Well, you can rent a small boat or yacht for an hour. Or you can take a cruise on a ship for a day, you leave early in the morning and arrive back at night. Cruise ships have many trainers battling their Pokémon, so it's a good place to train.' She finished.

I had to train Charmander, he was not that strong yet. None of my Pokémon had evolved yet, but I didn't think that was due to my poor training. I think it was just because of how far I was, they weren't a high enough level yet.

'So, Jordan, off to your Gym battle after this?' Brock asked.

'Um, no. Actually I think we could look at the boats, we could probably take a cruise tomorrow.' I suggested.

'Really? Are you sure, Jordan?' Camilla asked.

'Sure, the Gym leader isn't going anywhere, right?' I asked rhetorically.

The ding signaled that our Pokémon were back to full health.

'Thankyou.' I said taking my Pokémon as Pikachu jumped up onto my shoulder.'

I just remembered I needed to call my mother.

After the third ring she picked up.

'Hello, mum.' I said.

'Where have you been?' She asked.

I told her about the past days and any Pokémon I had caught.

She said she was busy after she exchanged what she had been doing-which wasn't as exiting as what I had experienced-before she apologized and hung up.

That was the shortest conversation I had with my mother since I had started my journey.

I turned around and saw Liam rush in.

He went straight to nurse Joy.

'Liam?' I asked.

He turned as soon as he put the last Pokéball on the tray.

'Hey, Jordan.' Liam greeted me.

'Where have you been?' I asked.

'Just beat the Gym leader, was he tough? Knocked all but one of my Pokémon out.' Liam started. 'There's no way you could beat him Jordan, you should just head back home and give up, we cant both become Pokémon masters. The world is only big enough for one of us.' Liam said before he took back his restored Pokemon. 'Anyway, I can't waste any more time giving you tips on beating the Gym here.' He said before he walked towards the entrance.

He turned back with his hand on the door.

'You girls can still change your mind about travelling with me instead of him.' Liam reminded Camilla and Rachel.

Both of them ignored him.

Liam took the hint and walked out.

'Well, it seems like he didn't change.' Brock observed. 'Also, am I invisible?' He asked.

None of us knew what to say to that, so we stayed silent.

The old Liam was back. I realized he had got me me again when I felt my hands relax. I had balled my fists up again. Would he ever change?

'You cant let him get to you like that.' Rachel reminded me again.

'It's not like I let him. Its hard when he uses his victories over mine.' I said.

'He has too much pride in his ability over yours, just because he has more badges than you do.' Camilla told me.

'So are we going to see the boats, or are we staying here?' I asked not wanting to Continue with the Liam conversation.

Once we got to the boats we saw yachts, speedboats sailing boats, paddle boats, cruise ships, submarines and row boats.

We saw a sailor standing on the dock alone. We walked up to him.

'Excuse me.' I said.

'Hello, how may I be of service?' He asked as we reached him.

'What exactly are you doing standing on the dock in front of nothing?' Rachel asked.

'This is where the cruise Liner makes port every night and where it departs from every morning.' The sailor explained.

'When can we get tickets?' Brock asked.

'You can buy them tomorrow morning half an hour before departure.' The sailor told us.

'We have to pay?' Camilla exclaimed.

'Nothing is free missy.' The sailor replied.

'Sailor.' A gruff voice greeted the sailor. It wasn't as gruff as Flints, but it was still gruff all the same.

'Lieutenant.' The sailor greeted back. We turned and saw a man walking towards us like he owned the whole city.

He had spikey blonde hair and sunglasses that shielded the colour of his eyes from us. He wore a non-sleeved green t-shirt while a tag on a necklace hung loosely around his neck. He had muscles that probably portrayed the power between this man and his Pokemon. He wore a black clip belt around his waist which held up his brown camouflage trousers that were tucked into his black combat boots. He looked seriously strong, and the smirk that he had plastered upon his pale skin made me feel uneasy and my body shudder from the radiance of his power that he had emitting from him.

Brock, Camilla and Rachel also looked as uneasy as I did.

'Who are these scamps?' The lieutenant asked.

'They want to board the cruise liner tomorrow.' The sailor replied.

'You all Pokémon trainers?' The lieutenant asked.

I finally had the courage to talk.

'Yes.' I replied. 'I'm Jordan and I want to become a Pokémon master.'

'A Pokémon master? So you're collecting badges then?' The lieutenant asked.

'I am.' I replied.

'Then I'll guess you'll be battling me.' The lieutenant replied. 'The names Surge.' He told us.

'I don't accept challengers that take vacation, ones that don't put nothing but their best into their training and battles.' Surge said.

'Then why aren't you training?' I asked.

'You got guts, I'll give you that. I accept your challenge, but I suggest you put in some training before you come to the Gym, baby.' Surge said before walking off.

All my friends sighed in relief.

'I would never have the courage to say what you did, Jordan.' Brock said.

'You were brave there trainer.' The sailor behind us said. 'Not many trainers talk to him like that.'

'So how does he get many battles?' Rachel asked.

'Well, Lt Surge accepts every challenger he gets.'

'How many battles has he won?' Camilla asked.

'You might want to ask how many he has lost, it would be easier to answer that.'

That meant this Gym leader was extremely tough.

'Surge was right though trainer, it would be good to get in some training in before going up against him.'

The sailor was right. I had yet to train Charmander. I had caught it not that long ago.

I went in front of the Pokemon centre and let all three of my Pokémon out while Pikachu jumped off my shoulder.

I crouched down to just above their height.

'Alright, guys. We need to train so we can go up against the Gym leader. He is strong.'

Squirtle showed its muscles off saying it was strong enough. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

'Squirtle we need to work on your tackle, it needs to be stronger. Pikachu we need to work on your electric power, it needs to be stronger. Charmander we need to work on your strength and your fire power. Sandshrew we need to work on your speed underground.' I told all my Pokémon.

Pikachu, try powering up your electric attacks on Sandshrew since it doesn't affect it.' I suggested. 'Then follow sandshrew underground until it gets fast enough to go in and out without someone having a chance to move much.' I finished.

'Rachel, we should train for our next château challenge.' Camilla suggested.

They both let all their Pokemon out, Rachel still had only Pidgey and Charmander. She might need another Pokemon before the next château challenge. Camilla on the other hand had a Pikachu, Spearow and a Jigglypuff.

'Okay, Squirtle, since you are strong I need you to help Charmander become stronger.' I told my starter.

'Brock, could you help Squirtle? I want him to battle my Charmander.' I asked him.

'Sure.' Brock replied placing down his bag on the edge of one side of the battlefield as I did with my bag on my side.

'Charmander, use scratch.' I told Charmander.

Charmander raced to Squirtle.

'Squirtle, spin and dodge.' Brock said to my Squirtle. Squirtle obeyed, knowing I was helping the newest member to my team.

Squirtle went in its shell and span, easily dodging Charmander's scratch attack.

'Charmander, turn and use ember.' Charmander turned quickly and fired a small blast of fire to Squirtle who just came out of its shell.

Brock couldn't issue a counter attack or dodge fast enough for Squirtle to stop this ember coming in contact with it.

Squirtle got hit by the ember, but it didn't stop him from moving.

'Squirtle use water gun.' Brock issued.

'Charmander keep moving and go for a scratch.'

As Squirtle shot a water gun Charmander started to run towards it trying to dodge from the oncoming water gun that Squirtle produced.

Charmander managed to get really close to Squirtle without getting hit.

I thought Charmander was working exceptionally, considering he was my weakest Pokémon.

As soon as Charmander delivered his attack, he was pushed back, by a water gun. I thought that was over and he would faint, but Charmander somehow got back up and was still wanting to fight.

It was nothing if not determined.

'You still got it Charmander?' I asked.

'Char.' It called back.

'Okay, Charmander, use ember.' I said.

'Squirtle counter with water gun.'

As soon as Charmander released its ember, Squirtle released its water gun and doused it, but Charmander kept on coming.

I knew Charmander was going to wear out eventually. I had to think of something fast.

'Charmander, run forwards while still using that ember.' Charmander obeyed and kept getting closer to Squirtle.

I saw Brock, he knew exactly what I was going to do.

Charmander got closer.

'Charmander jump over Squirtle and use scratch.' I said as Charmander reached him.

Charmander did exactly as I told him to.

'Now use ember.' I said.

Charmander let out an ember and it hit Squirtle's face which suddenly turned black from the fire.

'Squirtle use tackle.' Brock called out.

'Use smokescreen.' I countered.

Charmander coughed and a black cloud came out of its mouth.

'Come back a bit Charmander then use ember on the cloud.'

It was too late, Brock knew it was too late. I saw the shocked expression on his face before the cloud covered his half of the battlefield.

Charmander released a powerful ember towards the cloud and it exploded when the two came in contact with one another.

As soon as the smoke cleared my Squirtle was on the floor unmoving.

'Squirtle return.' I said putting it back in its Pokéball.

'Thankyou, Brock.' I said.

He nodded and picked up his bag.

I was exceedingly proud of my Charmander, he beat a Pokémon with a type disadvantage and it was my strongest Pokémon.

I returned Charmander and went over to my other two Pokémon.

They both looked tired.

'Why don't you take a rest?' I suggested as I returned Sandshrew and Pikachu went on my shoulder and fell asleep.

I went to the Pokémon centre.

I'm sure Pikachu took some damage from Sandshrew, so I saw no reason not to rest all my Pokémon.

'Hello, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked as my friends went to sit at an empty table.

'Can you take my Pokémon please?' I asked as Chansey, put the trays on the counter.

I placed my Pokéballs and Pikachu on the counter so my Pokémon got some rest.

I went to sit with my friends.

'Hey, Jordan.' Camilla greeted. 'What's your strategy for your battle against Surge?' She asked.

I hadn't even thought about a strategy. I didn't know what Pokémon I would use. I didn't know how many Pokemon he had.

I was glad though, this was the first gym leader I didn't have to find, he said he would be at the Gym.

I looked around and saw trainers with Pokémon that looked they had been destroyed, a Rattata, Pidgey and a few other Pokémon. So.e I had never seen before.

I realized Camilla was waiting for an answer.

'I don't know, to be honest. Actually, I have no idea what Pokémon I will use.' I said. 'Obviously my Sandshrew is resistant to the Gym, but Surge probably has moves to counter his weaknesses.' I added.

'I'm glad you're thinking more Jordan. It helps you grow as a trainer.' Brock praised.

I was happy with myself, although trainers with one Pokémon type had to counter their weaknesses, else they would lose. It didn't seem like that was a problem with Lt Surge. All these trainers were tending to their Pokémon.

I was a little taken aback by this it made me rethink my decision about taking him on.

Lt Surge was intimidating and he wasn't even here. I needed to get myself together. I had collected two badges. I wanted to show the world I had the power to become the best Pokémon trainer ever.

I never did a double take on any other challenge I had participated on this. I didn't want to start now. I had to finish a promise I made to myself, my family, friends and a silent promise to the world.

The ding signalled my Pokémon were healed and healthy.

I had little time to think about my strategy and what Pokemon I would use. I could wing it, but of course I would lose seconds after the first Pokémon was sent out.

I had to think this through, carefully, but quickly.

I took my Pokémon.

'Um, Nurse Joy?' I asked. 'What exactly is the cause of this?' I asked gesturing towards the wounded Pokémon and their trainers.

'The Gym leader.' She replied confirming my suspicions.

Okay, now I was terrified.

All six of us made our way to the Gym. I wasn't as pumped as I was before.

'You don't seem so pumped for this battle.' Rachel observed.

'Does he look okay?' Camilla asked.

'He's never looked this way before.' Brock also observed.

'Pika?' Pikachu asked waving one of its paws in front of my face.

'Guys, what if I don't win? I'm not sure the lieutenant will let me have another chance.' I said.

'Jordan, he asked to battle with you. Normally it would be the other way round.' Rachel told me. 'Besides, you helped me with my château challenges, and now we will support you in this.' Rachel promised.

I pulled myself together.

Right. I am Jordan Hale. I have vowed to become a Pokemon master. And the only way to accomplish my dream is to win the indigo league cup and the only way to enter the indigo league is to collect eight badges from around the region.

I felt more confident now.

We walked in the Gym and saw Lt Surge waiting for us.

'Hello, baby. I didn't know if you were coming. You obviously took my advice and trained since you were later than expected.'

'Why do you call me baby?' I asked.

'If you haven't beat me then to me you are a baby, a little runt incapable of wining against any Pokémon trainer.' I knew he was trying to make me angry so I would lose my focus through hatred.

'So you wait here for runts like me to show you up?' I asked. I had to stand back.

'There's the attitude.' He observed. 'I'll wait in the back. Two of these buckets have switches in that open the door to where I will wait. You must activate them in the right order and the door will open up, so you can battle me.' Lt Surge said as he walked to the back. 'Oh, baby, your friends cant help you, they'll have to come with me.' The lieutenant said.

My friends followed him and I heard the door lock as soon as they were out of sight.

I looked I all the buckets. It seemed all had switches.

I needed to pick two random buckets.

I picked one on the second line-coming in-and one on the second column from the right.

It clicked and the door was unlocked.

Now the second one.

Now Surge was going to make this as complicated as possible there were hundreds of combinations, but now I had to pick one, but since Surge made it so complicated I was sure it would be so simply complicated.

I tried the one to the left of it and the door opened. I had never expected to get it first time.

I went up to the door and through it. I saw a battlefield. My friend on one of the sides while the referee was on the opposite.

Lt Surge was on the opposite side I was on.

'I have to admit, baby, I am surprised you did that first time, and because you did. I will call you challenger, until you win or lose at which time it will change.'

I was ready for this battle.

'This battle between the Gym leader Lt Surge and the challenger Jordan Hale of Pallet town will now begin. Each trainer will use two Pokemon of their choice, only the challenger may switch, the battle will end when one trainer has lost both of of his Pokémon.' The referee announced.

Surge threw a Pokéball before I was about to unclip one of mine.

'Go Electabuzz.' He said.

It is a slightly humanoid Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with black stripes. A large stripe on its chest is shaped like a lightning bolt. It has a long-feline like-tail. There are three clawed toes on its feet, two at the front, one at the back. It has five fingers on each hand. It has two sharp fangs and a pair of antennae with bulbous ends.

I I took out my Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

_'Electabuzz, the electric Pokémon. When a storm arrives, gangs of this Pokémon compete with each other to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods.'_

I knew who I was going to use.

'Sandshrew, I choose you.'I said sending out Sandshrew.

Electabuzz, was pure electric, I just hoped it had no moves that could counter Sandshrew.

'Sandshrew, use mud slap.'

My Sandshrew ran up towards Electabuzz.

'Electabuzz, jump.' Surge called out as my Sandshrew caught up to it.

'Ice punch, down.' Surge continued.

Electabuzz hand glowed white before it turned an icy blue before it came towards the ground where Sandshrew stood.

'Sandshrew, roll and dodge.' I said.

Almost instantly Sandshrew rolled into a ball and rolled over back to where it started.

Electabuzz Ice punch hit the ground and it created a small patch of ice on the battlefield.,

'Sandshrew, use dig.' I said.

Sandshrew dug its way into the ground. It was quicker than normal. The training with Pikachu must have been effective.

'Electabuzz, stay alert, don't let it fool you underground.' Surge told his Electabuzz.

'Sandshrew, use dig.' I said.

'Use, Ice punch.' Surge ordered quickly.

Electabuzz almost immediately hit the ground and half of the battlefield was covered with ice.

Sandshrew came up, but was frozen halfway through the ground and halfway above.

This was disastrous. I had no way to get out of this one.

Surge was probably going to order an ice punch to me.

'You definitely are a baby, you cant even predict your opponents moves.'

'Finish this with ice beam.' Surge said casually.

I had to think of something and quick.

Sandshrews hands were above the ground. I had a slight advantage.

I waited until Electabuzz started powering up his fist.

'Sandshrew, use mud slap.'

Sandshrew filled his hands with dirt and threw it at Electabuzz catching it off guard.

Sandshrew kept on throwing mud at Electabuzz, until it retreated.

Now what? I thought.

'Electabuzz, use Ice punch on the Ice.'

I didn't know what that would do, but I was about to find out.

As soon as Electabuzz's hand hit the Ice I knew something bad was going to happen.

A second layer of ice spread over it the first layer.

Now I knew I was in serious trouble.

'Sandshrew, try and break free.'

I saw my Sandshrew, clawing and trying to break the ice.

My Sandshrew was able to get free in time, but its success was shortlived.

'Electabuzz finish it with a final ice punch.' Surge called out.

I hadn't realized Electabuzz had been behind us.

The ice punch connected with Sandshrew and Sandshrew was knocked out.

I was sure Sandshrew would have been able to beat the third Gym by itself, but it couldn't take care of an Electabuzz.

'Sandshrew is unable to battle, the winner is Electabuzz.' The referee announced.

Now I was placed I a position I did t want to be placed in. I could use Squirtle, but Squirtle was weak against electric type Attacks. I thought about Pikachu, but he would do much damage against Electric types either. I was sure Lt Surge could counter Electric types. The only other Pokémon I had was Charmander.

I looked toward my friends at the side, they were looking at me in concern. As if I wasn't already nervous, racking my brain on what to do.

I only had one option.

'Charmander, I choose you.' I said sending out what may be my strongest Pokémon, since it beat my Squirtle in a practice battle.

'Another baby Pokémon.' Surge chuckled. 'Have you not learned yet? Electabuzz teach the baby a lesson that it's already forgotten.' Surge continued. 'Thunderpunch.'

I saw Electabuzz's hand light up before I was coated in electricity.

'Charmander, use smokescreen and follow with an ember.' I said.

Black gases were instantly released from Charmander and as soon as Electabuzz was coated in the gas Charmander used ember on the gas cloud.

As soon as the attacks connected the whole cloud was ignited in fire and it blew up. As soon as the excess gas cleared I saw Electabuzz.

It was struggling to stand.

It cringed from the heat or its burn before it fell and fainted.

'Electabuzz is unable to battle, Charmander wins.' The referee anounced.

I was happy, but now I had to face Surge's second Pokémon.

Surge returned Electabuzz.

'Well done, challenger.' You proved that I was right to let you battle me, this battle has been entertaining, but you need to remember that I will do everything to show you the true ultimate power of electricity.

'Go, Raichu.' He said.

As soon as I saw the Pokémon I was quite amazed.

It was covered in dark orange fur with a cream belly. Its arms and legs have patches of brown at the end. Its ears are brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ends with a distinctive curl. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow. It has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin, brown tail has a yellow lightning bolt-shaped end.

I took out my Pokedex to scan it.

_'Raichu, the mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu.'_ I looked at Pikachu on my shoulder as it looked at me. _'This Pokémon exudes a weak electrical charge from all over its body that makes it take on a slight glow in the darkness. Raichu plants its tail in the ground to discharge electricity.'_ My Pokédex said.

Well now I knew it was powerful. I had to think of a strategy to counter it.

'Charmander, use smokescreen.' I said.

'Raichu, use dig.' Lt Surge said as soon as the gas cloud covered that side of the battlefield.

'Use ember.' I told Charmander.

I just hoped the smoke followed Raichu underground.

The smoke blew up.

'Raichu, dig.'

Raichu hit Charmander as the explosion boosted it up out of the ground into the air.

Charmander fell on its back.

'Raichu, finish this with thunder.' Lt Surge said.

Raichu's whole body was slowly enveloped in a yellow sphere before it released the attack and it hit Charmander.

Charmander roared in pain.

It fell to the ground I a crawl position.

As soon as Raichu landed Charmander began to glow white.

**So what do you think? Please R&amp;R. **

**Any suggestions or questions, leave in review or PM me, I'd like to know what you thought of it.**

**Chapter 16: Aboard the St Anne Part 1**


	16. 16 Aboard the St Anne Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, all rights go to Game Freak and the people who were involved in making the anime series**.

16\. Aboard the St Anne-Part 1

Slowly Charmander grew bigger and it had a small blunt horn growing from its head.

Once the glowing had stopped I saw Charmander was red instead of orange, it was noticeably bigger and the flame on its tail burned brighter.

I was worried before, mainly because none of my Pokémon had evolved, but now I was extremely happy that one had. I have to admit that I thought my Squirtle would evolve first, since it was the Pokémon that I had with me for the longest amount of time, but now I had an evolved Pokémon so I wasn't complaining.

My Charmander had now evolved into a Charmeleon.

Charmeleon got up from its knees and it looked ready for battle, it must have regained its health during the evolutionary progress.

I suddenly felt guilty as I turned to Rachel, how would she feel? Would she be angry with me?

She fid have a Charmander first and I felt like I was stepping on her toe, with mine evolving while hers had not yet.

She just looked at my 'Charmeleon in shock, utter awe, just as I had for the first few seconds. Brock looked happy for me, like he was pleased to see me growing as a trainer.

Camilla had the same expression as Rachel's splashed across her face. She was also surprised my Charmander r had evolved.

I decided not to get caught up in these thoughts. It would distract me and I would lose focus on this battle and I didn't want to battle Lt Surge again.

'Well, it seems your Pokémon isn't as much as a baby as we first thought, but this setback won't cause a problem for us.' Lt Surge told me. 'Raichu, use thunder.' He commanded.

'Charmeleon, dodge.' I said.

Charmeleon dodged the attack and it only just missed.

'Use ember.' I said.

Charmeleon let out a fire attack, but it wasn't ember. It was a lot more powerful and it was faster.

Lt Surge didn't have time to tell Raichu to dodge.

The new attack connected with Raichu and Raichu fell backwards, but it struggled as it managed to get up.

I didn't let Raichu recover.

'Charmeleon, use smokescreen and cover the field with it.'

I figured that the new attack must have been flamethrower since it was stronger than a normal ember attack. 'Charmeleon, follow up with a flamethrower.' Charmeleon followed suite and the attack-as I suspected headed for the smoke which, unfortunately Raichu started to emerge from. Raichu saw the attack too late, yet again. As soon as the attack connected with the smoke there was a loud explosion, it caused everyone to turn away.

The smoke slowly disappeared and I saw my Charmeleon was still standing, but it was panting heavily, it had used up most of its energy.

As soon as the smoke completely disappeared we all saw Raichu on the ground unable to move.

'Raichu, is unable to battle. Charmeleon is the winner and the victory goes to Jordan Hale.' The referee announced.

I was extremely happy, not with just myself, but with the Pokémon that had battled alongside me in this battle. Before I entered the Gym earlier I had hesitated, my brain had told me to enter the Gym, but my heart wasn't in it. Now I had won, I gained a boost of energy and I was really proud.

I returned my newly evolved Charmeleon to its Pokéball.

My Pikachu jumped back onto my shoulder before I made my way to the middle of the battlefield which is where Surge began walking to.

I saw my friends were walking to the front doors of the room.

Lt Surge met me at the middle of the battlefield.

'Well done challenger. You have earned yourself this badge.' Lt Surge told me, he handed me a circular yellow badge with yellow triangles pointing outwards away from the circle. 'That is the thunder badge.' He continued. 'Well I suppose you are off to continue on your adventure then?' Surge guessed.

I nodded in agreement.

'Before you go, I believe I owe you these.' Surge said holding out four orange rectangular tickets. 'Those are four tickets to the St Anne that I promised, they are for tomorrow mornings departure.' He added.

I had almost forgot about the tickets he promised us earlier. 'Thank you, Surge.' I said.

Surge nodded and turned towards the referee.

I turned but towards my friends, they were waiting for me. Once i tea he'd them they congratulated me.

'Congratulations, Jordan.' Rachel praised.

'Yes, Jordan, well done. You proved yourself against a strong Gym leader.' Brock added.

'I knew you would win.' Camilla continued. 'And your Charmander evolved, that's amazing.' Camilla praised.

I immediately felt guilty. I looked at Rachel. She had her head hung, it was either in disappointment, embarrassment or she was hiding her angry expression from me.

As soon as we exited we made our way to the Pokémon centre, I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten, the sun had started to set.

I looked across the docks and saw the last light of the sun glinting of the waters surface.

We heard a ships horn blare and we realized that the St Anne had just docked, people were clamouring as they came off and dispersed in different directions.

We all looked in the direction of the St Anne, it was truly magnificent, it was massive.

'I would love to relax, not walking a whole day for the next town.' Rachel said, she was obviously talking about being on the St Anne.

'That may be a problem, Rachel.' Brock replied.

'Why's that?' Rachel asked.

'Well there are many trainers on the ship, you may get challenged by them. Also, I thought you and Camilla would like to wander the shops that are on board.' Brock explained.

'There are shops?' Camilla asked with excitement in her voice.

'Forget the shops, bring on the trainers, right buddy?' I asked Pikachu who was on my shoulder.

'Pika.' He replied pumping his fist in confirmation.

We entered the Pokémon centre, because it was getting late and we were a little tired, we forgot about Brocks obsession. He made a beeline straight towards nurse Joy.

'Nurse Joy.' He started in a deep voice. 'My name is Brock, and it must be fate that we meet each other. I don't know if timing is right, but I would be much appreciated if...' Brock stopped as Rachel slapped him on his head. He'd lose brain cells from being slapped on the head, if he kept falling head over heels for every nurse Joy he saw.

Camilla and I chuckled in embarrassment.

'How can I help you?' Nurse Joy asked completely unfazed by Brocks outburst.

'Can you take my Pokémon please?' I asked.

She nodded as I put my Charmeleons and Sandshrews Pokéballs on the tray. I left my Squirtle's Pokéball on my belt. Pikachu hesitated before deciding not to go with them.

Brock, Camilla and Rachel walked towards the door to the rooms.

'Pika?' My Pikachu asked as he pointed towards Camilla's Pikachu who was asleep on Camilla's shoulder.

'Sure, buddy.' I replied letting him follow. 'Rachel?' I called as she opened the door. She turned back, but let Pikachu through the door before coming back towards me.

'Yes?' She asked meeting up with me.

'Can we sit?' I asked gesturing towards an empty table.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, her expression asked _"is it that serious?"_

As soon as I sat down I stole a glance outside, the sun had almost disappeared upon the horizon.

'You wish to ask me something?' She asked, but it was more of a statement. Her confused looked lime it was a question.

I turned back towards her as she sat opposite me.

'Yes.' I replied. 'I was wondering how you felt about my Charmander evolving into 'Charmeleon, and yours did not. Since you have had yours longer than I've had mine I thought you would be angry with me.' I admitted.

'Who wouldn't be disappointed, Jordan?' She asked rhetorically. 'But, I don't want to be a Pokémon master. Jordan, that is your dream, not mine. It's only right that you seem ahead of me, you have been preparing to be a Pokemon trainer your whole life. Besides you have now won three Gym battles while I have only won two château challenges.' Rachel explained.

I hadn't realised or anticipated that Rachel would be so calm about this subject.

'I just didn't want to upset or infuriate you.' I told her. 'I'm sorry.' I apologized. I had jumped to conclusions.

'Don't apologize, I am fine with it, besides I don't need my Pokemon to evolve to know they're powerful.' Rachel said.

I pondered over that for a moment, but I wondered if I would win even if Charmander hadn't evolved. Maybe if I had spent more time training with it, if it didn't evolve I may still have one.

As soon as the ding signalled Rachel got up and headed towards our room while I went to get my fully restored Pokémon.

As soon as I entered our room I saw all my friends talking amongst themselves.

My Pikachu was already asleep next to Camilla's on her bed.

'So, Jordan, how hyped are you for tomorrow?' Brock asked me.

'I'm exited, I'm sure they'll be some Pokémon we haven't seen yet. Professor Oak will probably want to know if we've seen any rare Pokemon.' I replied. 'I also want to see what type of trainers are on the boat.'

We didn't talk much, we only talked about my Charmeleon. I was glad, and now I knew Rachel didn't mind she looked to talk about this as well.

A ferry horn blare woke me up, it did the same to all my friends.

I looked at my clock and we were running late.

'Oh, no!' Rachel exclaimed.

I threw off my covers and quickly got changed. I accidently threw my covers onto my Pikachu, who was now lost under the duvet. I didn't know it had come onto my bed in the night.

It finally managed to get out as soon as I got dressed. It shook its body before jumping on my shoulder as I slung on my bag.

My friends were all ready, Camilla's Pikachu, sitting on her shoulder.

'You ready, bud?' I asked Pikachu.

'Pika.' He said confidently before we all ran all the way towards the St Anne.

We reached the ship, but we were too out of breath to speak.

The sailor realized us from yesterday.

'So you managed to beat Surge, eh?' He asked.

I just nodded and showed him my ticket, my friends followed suite.

We all made it onto the ship.

Brock was given a key before he got on.

'You're room is ten.' The sailor said.

Once we entered the hallway, we saw the wall were white with wooden doors on either side, each door had a gold spiral in the middle with the number of the room on it.

Why we needed a room, I didn't know. I mean, this was a day trip, we didn't need to sleep. If people wanted to rest couldn't they use lounge chairs that were probably on the top deck.

And that was the first place I was going to go.

'Why do we need a room?' Camilla asked to no-one in particular.

'People get a room just in case you want to freshen up, or talk to your Pokémon without other people knowing which Pokémon you have.' Brock explained.

'That makes sense. I wouldn't want other people to know my team. It would let them strategies and use a good Pokémon against mine.' Rachel said.

'Shall we go to the deck?' I asked rhetorically.

We made our way to the deck and saw more people compared to the amount of rooms we had seen.

I looked around and saw Lt Surge. He was on this cruise? I saw he was talking to two gentlemen.

I made my way towards him, my friends following.

'Lieutenant?' I asked.

Lt Surge turned.

'Challenger.' Surge greeted me. 'Gentlemen, let me introduce you to my latest challenger, Jordan Hale.' Surge said to two People who seemed important.

One had greying teal hair that was spiked in every direction. He was wearing a red cape that covered most of his black martial arts shirt and trousers. He was wearing a purple belt around his waist, he also wore black shoes.

The second person was someone we had already met, because as usual he had his hood up so we couldn't see his face. He was the person who told us about the Charizard, and who we ran into upon entering Vermillion City.

'Hello, Jordan. I am Koga. I am the current Fushia City Gym leader.' The first person told us. A Gym leader whom I actually got to meet before I entered the City. Then I wondered what happened to the Gym.

'Who's in charge of the Gym at the moment?' I asked.

'My daughter.' Koga replied.

'Why have you come here?' Rachel asked. She didn't mean to seem rude, but that was how it sounded. She looked guilty immediately after saying it.

Koga chuckled. 'I've come to see the Lieutenant. I wanted to see if any worthy trainers had beaten him. It seems you are a worthy trainer. I look forward to battling you, Jordan.' And with that Koga left with Surge following him.

I had only just realised the guy in the hood had disappeared again.

'Where has the nodded guy gone?' I asked searching for an answer.

Everyone shrugged, even our Pikachu had no idea, and Pokémon were a lot more alert than we were.

All of us were silent for a few seconds pondering on the thought.

'So, girls, I suppose you want to go shopping?' Brock asked shaking them out of their thoughts.

'Yes!' Camilla replied before she grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her towards wherever the shops were.

'What should we do?' I asked Brock.

'I've actually got some things to do.' Brock replied. 'Why don't you check out some of the shops?' He asked before he walked off.

He left me alone, but I did walk in the direction Camilla and Rachel walked off not too long ago.

I found the shops quite easily, they were on the floor just below the floor the rooms were on.

Now saying there were loads of shops was an understatement. This ship didn't seem big enough to hold this many shops when we walked on board where the rooms were.

I looked in a lot of shops. I saw Camilla and Rachel in one, they were clothes shopping, so I continued past. I saw a Pokéball shop and decided to enter.

Once I entered the clerk at the counter called me over.

'Hello, how may I help?' He asked.

'Is this a Pokéball shop?' I asked.

'That it is.' The clerk replied.

'What exactly is this shop for?' I asked.

The clerk looked offended before his face softened.

'I can't believe you would ask such a ridiculous question, why I sell and show off many different Pokéballs.' He explained.

'Different Pokéballs?' I asked.

'Don't worry if you don't know about them, I'll show you some of them. Come here.' The clerk said letting me come behind the counter.

I went behind the counter and the clerk showed me a Pokéball, but it was different from the standard one. It was blue on top, with two red stripes on the top, evenly spaced out from the sides and between each other, on the bottom it was white.

'This is a great ball, it has a higher catch rate of a standard Pokéball.' The clerk told me.

'And this,' the clerk started, bringing out another Pokéball. It was completely white, but the ring around it and around the button was red. 'Is a Premier ball.' He continued. 'It is a limited edition Pokéball.'

I looked at both the Pokéballs.

'Because you have come in my shop, I'll give you one for free, take your time and pick whichever one you like.' The clerk told me.

I didn't have to think this through, not since he told me that the premier ball was a limited edition, this may be my only chance to get it.

'Could I have the Premier ball?' I asked.

The clerk gave me the premier ball. I put it in my bag.

'Because you are my first customer today, I will give you this great ball as a free gift.' The clerk said, he was being so nice. 'Of course, I want one thing in return.'

'Um, sure?' I asked.

'The Silph company in Saffron city are creating another type of Pokéball, can you find out everything you can about it. I want to make a prototype and eventually make more of them to sell.' The clerk said.

'Of course.' I replied. 'How will I be able to get a hold of you?'

'I will be in Cinnabar soon, my family live there. You can meet me there.' The clerk responded.

I left a few seconds with my new Pokéballs.

I went to look for the girls and Brock.

I didn't know how long I had spent in the Pokéball shop.

I found the girls walking around, they were empty handed.

'Camilla, Rachel.' I said as I ran towards them.'

'Jordan!' They cried out.

'Where's Brock?' Camilla asked.

'Probably scarring a girl for life?' I guessed. 'You didn't buy any clothes.' I observed.

'Nothing we liked.' Rachel replied simply.

'We need to find Brock.' Camilla said.

We found him on his knees crying and declaring his undying love for nurse Joy.

Rachel immediately went up to him and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him away.

All four of us left, only three of us apologizing ti to nurse Joy as we exited the Pokémon centre.

We ran into Surge as soon as the doors closed.

'Hello, Surge.' I greeted him.

'Hello, you guys look like you're in a rush.' He replied.

'We want to know where the battles are held.' I replied.

'They are held below this level.' Surge replied.

'Thanks.' I said.

Camilla and Rachel started towards the stairs to the the level below, where the battles were being held.

Brock and I followed them, once we were below we all stopped. All four of us were shocked, there were many, many Pokémon trainers in here with many Pokémon I had never seen before, but I saw a few familiar ones.

'So who wants to battle first.' I asked a little intimidated by how many Pokémon trainers there were here. I didn't understand why I was intimidated. I mean I had gone up against three Gym leaders-one whom I was travelling with now-which I have all beaten, and two team rocket executives, but I was intimidated to go up against anyone on this floor. What was wrong with me?

Brock and Camilla looked at me I confusion. Their expressions read: "Did you seriously just ask that question Jordan?"

'I will.' Rachel piped up.

Yesterday, Rachel was thinking about relaxing on this boat, but now she wants to battle, she seemed eager to also.

None of us intercepted her decision.

'Can we watch?' Camilla asked.

'Of course.' Rachel replied.

Rachel went up to a guy with a brown buzz-cut hairstyle, he was wearing a mossy green long sleeved shirt on with brown jeans-unusual-and black shoes.

'Um excuse me.' She said tapping him on the shoulder. The guy turned and immediately Rachel froze.

'Hello.' The man said.

'C-can I have a b-battle with you?' She asked while stuttering.

'Of course.' The guy said chuckling at her nervousness.

The guy called over a referee as he and Rachel stood on with side of a battlefield I had not seen when we came down.

'What is your name miss?' The referee asked Rachel.

'Rachel Fletcher.' She replied.

'This match will be between Alan Harris and Rachel Fletcher, each Trainer will use one Pokémon, the match will end when one trainers Pokemon is unable to battle. Begin.' The referee said.

'Poliwhirl, go.' Alan said sending out his first Pokémon.

A Pokémon I hadn't seen before was standing on the battlefield. It had a blue spherical body. It had two bulbous eyes that were atop its head. A black and white swirl covered its belly. It looked like it had white gloves on its hands. It also has rounded digit-less feet.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it, as did Camilla and Rachel.

_'Poliwhirl, the tadpole Pokémon. The surface of Poliwhirls body is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of an enemy in battle.'_

I don't think Rachel would think that this was much of an issue. I was wondering which Pokemon she would use, since she still only had two.

'Go, Pidgey.' She said sending out her bird Pokémon. Pidgey cawed a battle cry.

I hope Rachel remembered the advice the Chatelaine, Nita, gave to her.

Alan wasted no time I calling out an attack. 'Poliwhirl, use bubblebeam.' Alan said.

Poliwhirl let loose an array of bubbles towards Pidgey.

'Pidgey, use gust and blow the bubbles back.' Rachel said.

Pidgey hovered a few centimeters above the ground and used gust to blow the bubbles back at Poliwhirl.

'Poliwhirl, duck and dodge.'Alan told him.

Poliwhirl ducked and the bubblebeam went behind him towards Alan.

Alan didn't even flinch or move, but he didn't need to. The bubbles popped before they reached him.

'Pidgey, use gust.' Rachel said.

Pidgey released a powerful gust towards Poliwhirl, because it was powerful, it was also fast and it was impossible to dodge.

Unfortunately, Alan's Poliwhirl wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and it got hit before it fell over.

'Poliwhirl!' Alan cried.

Poliwhirl got up almost immediately signalling to Alan that it was fine.

'Poliwhirl, use doubleslap.'

'Pidgey, fly up.' Rachel said a s Poliwhirl ran towards Pidgey.

'Poliwhirl, jump and use doubleslap.'

Rachel didn't look too worried, neither did Camilla or I, but as soon as Poliwhirl got close enough it jumped. It jumped so high, it jumped higher than I thought it was able to. Poliwhirl used its doubleslap hitting Pidgey from above.

Unlike landing on its feet as Poliwhirl did, Pidgey landed on its face. Rachel and I knew firsthand it didn't like that.

Pidgey slowly got up, it looked like it was struggling. I wondered how Pidgey was getting up, it had fallen from quite high up.

As soon as Pidgey got up it started to glow white, now Rachel's Pidgey was going to evolve.

As soon as the glowing stopped we found out that the new Pokémon was bigger and it looked different.

This Pokémon had brown feathers covering its body and its wings, it has a cream coloured face and underside. Its legs and beak are pink. On the top of its head it has a great with pinkish-red feathers. The plumage on its tail has alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips.

I took out my Pokédex to scan the evolution of Pidgey, as Camilla and Rachel did.

_Pidgeotto, the bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto claims a large area as its territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws._

Now one of Rachel's Pokémon had evolved like one of mine had.

Rachel looked at me with a smile on her face. I smiled back.

I guessed she was extremely happy. I could tell she was sad before, especially since my Charmander had evolved, she didn't let on they she was sad. Besides I only asked he if she was angry that my Charmander had evolved before hers did, but she said she didn't mind. She may have minded not having one of her Pokemon evolving. Now she had a Pidgeotto she seemed happier.

Alan wasted no time issuing an attack.

'Poliwhirl, use water pulse.'

Poliwhirl put its hands together and not a second later a blob of water appeared and it was shot towards Pidgeotto.

'Pidgeotto, dodge and use wing attack.' Rachel said.

Pidgeotto followed, easily dodging the attack, before it shot towards Poliwhirl and hit it.

Poliwhirl flew backwards and landed a few feet in front of Alan.

'Can you stand Poliwhirl?' Alan asked.

Poliwhirl slowly got up, signalling it wasn't ready to give up.

'Use water pulse.' Alan said.

Poliwhirl produced a water pulse straight towards Pidgeotto, only this one was a little more powerful than the previous one.

Once Pidgeotto got hit it started its Rapid descent towards the ground.

As soon as we all saw Pidgeotto on the ground we knew the battle had ended.

'Pidgeotto is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Poliwhirl, and the victory goes to Alan Harris.'

I went up to Rachel as she returned her Pidgeotto.

'Don't feel bad Rachel, you have a newly evolved Pokémon.' I told her as soon as I saw the sad expression that she had on her face.

'But I still lost.' She reminded me.

We walked towards our friends.

'You cant learn if you don't lose.' I told her. I learned that the hard way. 'Do you remember how many battles I had lost to start with, and how I almost didn't save you from team Rocket?' I asked her.

She didn't reply. I tried to cheer her up by saying I wasn't that good of a Pokemon trainer.

'Okay, who shall I battle next?' Alan asked himself before he pointed to Camilla. 'You.' He decided.

Camilla looked shocked.

Once she reached where Rachel had been before she didn't look nervous, she looked extremely confident.

'How about we use two Pokémon in this battle Alan?' Camilla asked.

Alan shrugged before looking at the referee.

'What's your name, miss?' The referee asked.

'Camilla Foster.' She replied.

'This match will be between, Alan Harris and Camilla Foster. Each trainer will use two Pokémon. The battle will be over when both Pokémon from one trainer are unable to battle.' The referee said.

'I'll continue with Poliwhirl.' Alan said.

'Pikachu, set the stage.' Camilla said.

He Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and landed in front of her.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.' Camilla said.

Pikachu headed towards Poliwhirl with incredible speed.

Poliwhirl had no time to dodge, just like Alan had no time to say anything to Poliwhirl.

As soon as Pikachu connected Poliwhirl fell back.

'Pika!' My Pikachu cheered.

'Okay, Pikachu, lets drop the curtain and use thunderbolt.'

Pikachu jumped just as Poliwhirl got up, but before Alan could open his mouth Pikachu shot the thunderbolt straight towards Poliwhirl.

We saw Poliwhirl had fainted, and as Camilla had said, the curtain had dropped.

Alan returned Poliwhirl and was ready to send out his next Pokémon.

'Nidorina, go!' Alan called.

A Pokémon that was light blue with darker blue patches on it was sent out. It had red eyes and large spiny ears, two pointy teeth were protruding from its upper jaw. Its paws have three claws each. Its hind legs are thicker and longer than its forelegs. It also has a stubby tail.

_'Nidorina, the poison pin Pokémon. When Nidorina are with their friends or family, they keep their barbs tucked away to prevent hurting each other. This Pokémon appear to become nervous if separated from the others. The male counter part it Nidorino.' _My Pokédex told me.

Camilla chose to stay with her Pikachu.

'Nidorina, use fury swipes.' Alan called out.

**Sort for the long wait, the next part shouldn't take as long. There will be a few more Pokémon introduced in the next chapter. And there will also be another evolution.**

**Please R&amp;R, if you have any questions or anything to say leave it in a review or PM me.**

**Chapter 17: Aboard the St Anne Part 2**


	17. 18 Aboard the St Anne Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, all rights go to Game Freak Inc. and the people who were involved in making the anime series.**

17\. aboard the St Anne Part 2

'Pikachu, use double team.' Camilla called

As soon as Nidorina was atop Pikachu there were at least twenty of them surrounding it, but no-one knew which one was the right Pikachu.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.' Camilla said.

All twenty of the Pikachu ran towards Nidorina.

Nidorina looked around frantically, but before Alan could say anything Pikachu hit Nidorina from the left.

Nidorina skidded a few meters away.

Now the only Pikachu on the field was the real one.

'Nidorina use toxic.' Shock covered all our faces.

Nidorina stomped on the ground with its left foreleg and around it pulsing outwards was a purple ring.

Pikachu wouldn't be able to dodge this.

'Pikachu return.' Camilla called. Camilla's Pikachu ran back towards her before the toxic could affect it.

'You only have one more Pokémon, Camilla.' Alan told her.

As if she needed reminding.

'Jigglypuff, cast the set.' Camilla called.

Jigglypuff came out and was ready to battle.

'Jigglypuff, use sing.'

'Nidorina, use poison sting.' Alan said.

Jigglypuff started singing a lullaby and Nidorina fell asleep before it could launch an attack.

Alan was in apposition that would be hard for him to weave his way out of, he had a Pokémon that was asleep and had no way to wake it up. Since Nidorina was his last Pokémon he had two options. One; accept defeat and return Nidorina. Two: wait for Nidorina to wake up and hope it hadn't fainted.

Camilla looked back at us.

I smiled at her.

'Jigglypuff, use pound.' Camilla said.

Jigglypuff went up to Nidorina and hit it head on.

Nidorina didn't stir.

Alan looked helpless. I saw he was speechless; he didn't know what to say. Had he never lost a battle?

'Jigglypuff, use doubleslap, then hold your breath.' Camilla said.

'Jigglypuff, delivered two hard slaps across Nidorina's face, which woke it up.

Before Alan could call out an attack Jigglypuff was a little too high for Nidorina to reach.

'Nidorina jump and use Fury swipes.' Alan commanded.

Nidorina jumped, but I saw Camilla smile as if she was expecting it.

'Jigglypuff, let's give the audience what they came here for, call the curtain and use pound.'

Jigglypuff let go of its breath and headed straight down towards Nidorina.

Jigglypuff hit Nidorina and they both came crashing down.

'Jigglypuff jump.' Camilla said not a second before Nidorina hit the ground.

A few inches from the ground Jigglypuff jumped off and landed gracefully.

Dust was created all around Nidorina. I think we all knew what the outcome was though.

As soon as the dust cleared we knew Nidorina had fainted.

'Nidorina is unable to battle, the winner is Jigglypuff and the victory goes to Camilla Foster.'

I saw Camilla cringe at her last name. I would have to ask her about that later.

She returned her Jigglypuff and went over to Alan. I made my way to where she was a second ago.

'Well done, Alan.' She said holding out her hand.

Alan took it as he returned Nidorina.

'Alan!' I called as I stood on the other side of the field.

Alan looked at me before he whispered something in Camilla's ear. I would have to ask her about that later also.

'Care for a battle?' I asked.

Camilla hurried back to Brock and Rachel with a smile upon her face.

'Sure, how does a four on four sound?' He asked.

It was perfect since I only had four Pokémon left. As did Alan, but he originally had six, But Poliwhirl and Nidorina had fainted.

'Just the way we like it, eh buddy?'

'Pika!' My Pikachu exclaimed on my shoulder.'

'this match will be between Alan Harris and Jordan Hale.' I didn't understand how the referee knew my name. 'each trainer will use four Pokémon; the winner will be the trainer with the most Pokémon standing.' The referee said.

I just had to remember, I had defeated three Gym leaders, and two team rocket executives with only two Pokémon.

'Ivysaur, I choose you.' Alan sent out the second evolution of Bulbasaur.

It had blue-green skin with darker patches over its body. Two pointed teeth protrude from its utter jaw; it also has narrow red to purple eyes. On top of its head are pointed ears with black inside. It has a short snout with a wide mouth. Each of its feet has three claws on them, the bulb on its back has bloomed a large pink bud. A short brown trunk surrounded by leafy fronds support the bud.

I took out my Pokédex.

'_Ivysaur, the seed Pokémon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon.'_

So this way Ivysaur, soon to be what Liam would have.

I knew exactly what Pokémon I would use against the Ivysaur, this Pokémon was equal, but in only one way.

'Charmeleon, I choose you.' I said sending out my fire type Pokémon.

Alan looked surprised for a few seconds before his expression relaxed.

'Ivysaur, use vine whip.' He called out.

Ivysaur shot the vines from its back, and they headed straight towards Charmeleon.

'Charmeleon, dodge and use metal claw.' I said.

'Charmeleon dodged the first one, but found it harder to dodge the second one, although it managed.

Once Charmeleon reached Ivysaur, its claw glowed white before it raked its claw across the seed Pokémon's face.

Alan smiled before he called out an attack.

'Stun spore!'

Oh no, was my first thought, I had not anticipated that Ivysaur would have this move. Now my Charmeleon would be paralyzed.

My Charmeleon looked in pain after the yellow dust cloud had disappeared around it. It fell to its knees.

'Ivysaur, use razor leaf.' Alan called out.

That attack at close range was a problem.

I needed my Charmeleon to move, but it struggled to stand up when it was paralyzed. I needed Charmeleon to use a fire type attack.

I suddenly realized I didn't need Charmeleon to move. I had already fainted Ivysaur, but I was the only one who knew it.

I smirked at Alan, confusion crossing his face.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.'

The expression on Alans face changed from confusion to utter horror, complete disbelief. He knew he had lost as soon as Charmeleon had opened its mouth.

Since Ivysaur was so close and hadn't bothered to move the attack would be a lot more effective than if Charmeleon, used the attack further away.

The flames shot out of Charmeleon and they connected with Ivysaur.

It was a direct hit, since the attack was in such close proximity with Ivysaur.

We saw Ivysaur had fainted.

Alan returned his Pokémon as I returned mine.

'Well done Charmeleon.' I said and strapped his Pokéball to my belt.

'Golbat, let's go.' Alan called out sending out his second Pokémon.

I noticed a few Pokémon had come around to watch our battle.

I now realized that these people would witness one of the two following things. One: I am a great Pokémon trainer, or Two: I am going to get destroyed by Alan.

The Pokémon (who was apparently a Golbat) resembled a rather large bat. The bat was blue with purple membranes on the inside of its wings. It had small half-moon, upside-down eyes with slit pupils above its enormous mouth, that was open. It had four fangs, two on its upper jaw and two on its lower jaw. It had two pointed ears that were barely visible, two small legs with long, thin feet.

I knew recalling Charmeleon was a good idea.

I took my Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

'_Golbat, the bat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Zubat. Golbat bites down on prey with its four fangs and drinks the victim's blood. It becomes active on inky dark moonless nights, flying around to attack people and Pokémon.'_

That was a reassuring Pokédex entry. I hope I never ran into a wild Golbat. I didn't want to have to run from something that large.

It also seemed as if Brock would one day hold host to a menacing Golbat, I couldn't dwell on that too much. I had to send out the Pokémon I was going to use.

I looked at Pikachu.

'You ready, buddy?' I asked.

'Pika.' My Pikachu exclaimed jumping off my shoulder and onto the battlefield.

'Golbat, use air cutter.' Alan said calmly.

Golbat, use its wings to create a gust attack, but this attack didn't swirl like a gust, instead it went straight and it was a lot more powerful than a gust.

'Pikachu, jump.' I told Pikachu.

It jumped with the air cutter narrowly missing.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.' I said.

Pikachu released a thunderbolt, it was headed straight towards Golbat.

Golbat was struck and headed straight towards the ground.

I heard murmurs among the crowd, even more people came to witness my battle against Alan, either, they all knew Alan or, somehow, they had heard I had won three gym badges.

Golbat was now grounded.

I didn't like the smirk that appeared on Alans face.

'Golbat, use swift.'

Golbat let loose an array of gold stars that headed straight towards Pikachu.

'Pikachu, dodge.' I said.

Pikachu jumped to dodge the oncoming attack, but the attack still hit Pikachu and it cried out in pain before landing back on the ground, but on its stomach.

Pikachu slowly got up.

'Ah, Jordan, there is one thing you should learn from this experience, learn what the moves do, moves that have been used in battle are recorded in your Pokédex.' Alan told me giving me a piece of advice.

Why was he giving me advice? Sure I didn't know what he told me until now, but I didn't understand why he was telling me.

I looked at my friends and shrugged, all they could do was shrug back.

'Golbat, finish this with swift.' Alan called out.

'Pikachu, counter with thunderbolt.' I said.

I was hoping the swift, instead of hitting Pikachu, would hit the thunderbolt and explode on impact.

Thankfully, what I had hoped for actually happened. The thunderbolt intercepted the swift attack and they created an explosion once they connected.

I made no hesitation in calling out my next attack while Alan was busy trying to find his Golbat within the smoke.

'Pikachu, use agility.'

I knew Pikachu hadn't used this move since we had battled Brock's Onix, I didn't know how long ago that was. Pikachu moved across the field to raise its speed.

As soon as the dust cleared I knew exactly what to do.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.'

I smiled, that was also a move that never missed.

Golbat was struck from behind.

'Pikachu, finish with thunderbolt.' I said.

Alan was still in shock, and Pikachu was moving around really fast. Golbat also had shock plastered upon its face.

After the attack hit, Golbat fell back and didn't get back up.

Well, that's two for two.

'Golbat is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner.' The referee announced.

I heard more murmurs around the room, my name was mentioned a few times, but so was Alans.

I looked to my friends who were looking worried. It reminded me I shouldn't get ahead of myself and act cocky. I still had two Pokémon to beat, and I was sure they were just about to get a lot harder, no more type matchups, just pure friendship and coordination, mixed in with a little experience.

'Pikachu, come back.'

My Pikachu came back, and instead of climbing back on my shoulder it laid down next to me resting, but it kept alert with its ears up.

I let it rest as Alan and I continued our battle, it had defeated a powerful, menacing Golbat.

Alan did look a little troubled, while he only had two Pokémon left, I still had four, but two of them were in no shape to battle.

'Mankey, let's go.' Alan said sending out his third Pokémon.

Mankey had a round body with whitish shaggy hair. It has a pig like nose, it also has red eyes and triangular ears with brown insides. Mankey's hands and two-toed feet and the tip of its curled tail is brown.

I took out my Pokédex to scan the Pokémon. I saw a few of the trainers copy my example.

'_Mankey, the pig monkey Pokémon. When Mankey starts shaking and it's nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath.'_

I looked at my Pokédex a while longer, but I couldn't find anything useful enough to use now.

Now there were two Pokémon who's Pokédex entries had made me worried. Although Golbat wasn't that hard, but it did have a weakness to my Pikachu. My Pokédex told me that Mankey was a fighting type Pokémon, I didn't have anything that was super effective against it.

I decided to use a Pokémon that hadn't gained much experience.

'Sandshrew, I choose you.' I said.

Sandshrew came out and it looked really eager to battle again, since it lost its last battle it wanted to prove that it wasn't weak and that it could become a strong Pokémon. I didn't blame it for the last battle, it tried its hardest, I just hadn't trained with it enough, it was my fault it lost to Surges Electabuzz.

Alan took out his Pokédex to scan Sandshrew, I saw a few other trainers follow his example.

As soon as he put his Pokédex away he issued his first attack. 'Mankey, use Mach punch.'

I didn't say anything, until Mankey was a few feet away.

'Use, dig.'

Sandshrew used dig and burrowed its way underground.

Mankey lost its footing trying to stop, but one of its feet fell in the hole.

Mankey groaned in frustration as it came out of the hole, it turned around facing Alan. It was smart enough not to move, just so it didn't get attacked from somewhere in the field.

'Sandshrew, use dig.'

Obviously, my Sandshrew was smarter, my Sandshrew dug just underneath Mankey to hit it, so it flew up and then landed in the now bigger hole.

'Sandshrew use sand attack.' I said, this would keep Mankey in the hole longer than it wanted to.

'Mankey, use Mega kick in the hole.' Alan said.

That was one way to get out, I thought.

Mankey charged up its leg and pushed itself out of the hole, it sailed into the air, unfortunately the air got rid of the sand in its eyes and it was now able to see again.

That mega kick definitely got Mankey, high into the air.

Just before it started to descend, Alan called out another attack. 'Mankey, use Mach punch.'

Mankey powered up its fist as I came down towards Sandshrew.

I didn't have any time for Sandshrew to do anything, especially since Mankey was descending so rapidly.

As soon as the attack connected, a cloud of dust appeared.

Once the dust cleared both Pokémon were still standing, but they were both having trouble, Mankey, staying up and Sandshrew getting up.

'Mankey, use mega punch.'

Well this was it another failure for Sandshrew just because I didn't train it.

Mankey charged up its fist again.

'Sandshrew!' I called.

The attack hit and Alan stepped to his right so Sandshrew didn't hit him, the crowd also parted and Sandshrew hit the wall on the other side of the room. That really was a "mega punch".

The referee looked at Sandshrew, who had fainted.

'Sandshrew is unable to battle, the winner is Mankey.'

I returned Sandshrew. 'Well done Sandshrew, you will get better.' I promised it.

'Well, Jordan. It looks like we have attracted quite the crowd.' Alan started. Did he only just notice, but now I looked around and I saw almost the whole ship was on this deck watching our battle. I saw Surge, Koga and the mystery man watching me intently. Surge had a smirk on his face, Koga looked deeply interested, while I still couldn't see the mystery man's face. 'not many people watch my battles, but it seems as if we have grabbed the attention of loads of people.' Alan continued.

I had never had a crowd before, it felt different, the most people I had watching me battle without them battling was four I think, maybe five, but this crowd was easily over a hundred.

I said the first thing that came to my head. 'Well, I have won three Gym badges.' I told him, everyone but six people excluding Alan and the referee started murmuring about my statement.

'I see, so you want to challenge the Indigo Plateau?'

I nodded.

'Really, and who are your friends what are they up to?' Alan asked.

'I tell you what Alan. If you win against me or bring me down to my last Pokémon, I will tell you once the battle has ended.' I promised him.

'I suppose that is fair.' Alan replied. 'But, just remember, if you manage to beat my Mankey things will start to get a whole lot harder.' Alan promised me.

Mankey huffed in agreement. Although Mankey wouldn't be standing for much longer.

Well I hoped his last Pokémon was harder than his first two, I took them down and my Pokémon were still standing.

I had three Pokémon to choose from, but I wanted to keep Squirtle from battling for as long as possible.

I crouched down to Pikachu. 'Hey, buddy, you up for it?' I asked it.

It ran onto the field almost instantly, no hesitation there.

'You truly have a mighty spirited Pikachu.' Alan observed. 'Mankey, use Mach punch.'

'Pikachu, use quick attack.' I said.

Before Mankey could charge its fist up Pikachu slammed into Mankey and it stopped mid attack.

How was Mankey still standing?

'Mankey, use take down.'

I didn't like the sound of that attack. "take down" it sounded like an ending move.

Mankey ran straight towards Pikachu.

Since Pikachu was quite close I had no time to tell it to dodge it got hit.

I knew Pikachu had fainted, but I had to wait for the referee to announce it so I could go and get Pikachu.

'Pikachu is unable to battle the winner is Mankey.'

I took Pikachu off the field and gave it to Rachel, since Camilla's was asleep in her arms. I wanted Pikachu to be away from the battle.

I had two Pokémon left, this Mankey was definitely proving to be a good matchup, but his winning streak would end now.

'Charmeleon, I choose you.' I said sending out my Charmeleon who was looking a lot better than when I returned it before.

'So you're back with your Charmeleon, now just to tell you, if you beat my Mankey, you will not defeat my last Pokémon.' Alan sounded a little cocky he was announcing it to everyone, or he was just testing my patience, see how long it was until I lost my focus, waiting until I couldn't concentrate.

I decided to ignore him. 'Charmeleon, use metal claw.' I said.

'Mankey, take down.' Alan called out.

Both Pokémon ran towards each other. I knew the outcome before they collided their attacks.

Charmeleon and Mankey struck at the same time, this caused both of them to fly backwards.

Charmeleon was at my feet, while Mankey was at Alan's feet.

'Charmeleon and Mankey are both unable to battle, this match ends in a draw, the winner of the next match will be named the winner of this match.'

I returned Charmeleon, while Alan returned Mankey.

The next Pokémon Alan sent out was one I needed to be wary of, since he spoke of it so highly. If it was anywhere nearly as strong as Mankey I would have no chance of ever beating it, although Squirtle was my first and is my strongest Pokémon.

'Go Dratini.' Alan said sending out the oh, so powerful Pokémon.

It didn't look powerful, it looked puny, but I knew I couldn't take this lightly.

Dratini was a serpent like Pokémon with a blue body and a white underside. It has white three-pronged fins on the side of its head and a white bump on its forehead. Above its large, round, white snout are two oval purple eyes.

This Pokémon was the one that would decide who would come out on top.

It was small, but that didn't matter, my Squirtle had beaten the biggest Pokémon had ever seen and it wasn't even strong then.

Everybody, but two people took out their Pokedexes. Those two people were Alan and the mystery man. This Pokémon was extremely rare, if almost everyone had to take their Pokédex out to scan it.

'_Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels.' The Pokedexes chorused._

'Squirtle I choose you.'

Alan raised an eyebrow before my Pokémon came out.

No-one needed to know why I had obtained two rare Pokémon, I wasn't greedy as people may think, I just caught a wild Charmander.

Squirtle popped out and showed me its signature stance before turning to face Dratini.

A few people kept their Pokedexes out to scan my Squirtle.

'Squirtle, use water gun.' I said. Squirtle shot out a single water gun towards Dratini.

'Dodge.' Alan called.

Faster than I thought Dratini would have dodged like a cobra would strike.

Okay, that was extremely fast. I didn't know a Pokémon would be able to move that fast.

'Dratini, use acupressure.' Alan called.

I didn't know what that move was, I dint even know what it did.

Alan looked confused, until Dratini moved like a cobra again, but to show of what it had done.

It had either raised its speed or evasion stat.

Alan smirked. I hated that.

I'm sure every trainer hated people that smirked.

'Dratini, use dragonbreath.' Alan said.

Dratini released a breath of blue fire, I was pretty sure this fire wouldn't hurt Squirtle since water was strong against fire.

'Squirtle, use withdraw.' I said.

I knew sometime, Dratini was going to strike and I needed to be prepared for that. I needed Squirtle to raise its defence.

The dragonbreath hit as Squirtle was using withdraw.

The dragonbreath stopped Squirtle from using withdraw.

'How would a fire type move deal that amount of damage?' I asked to myself.

'Oh, dragonbreath? Jordan, dragonbreath isn't a fire type move. No, it's a dragon type move, hence the name dragonbreath.'

'But it shoots out blue fire.' I replied.

'Dragons breath fire.' Alan replied.

'Squirtle, use rapid spin.' I called out.

Squirtle was quick to respond, it hid inside its shell and flew towards the Dratini, but unfortunately Dratini dodged in time, this Dratini was really annoying.

There was no way, I was going to win against this Dratini, especially if none of Squitle's moves would hit or work properly.

'Squirtle, use water gun.' I said.

Squirtle shot its water guns out from its holes in its shells.

'Dratini dodge.' Alan called.

The Dratini dodged, but only just, how was I supposed to beat Alan if my Pokémon couldn't land a hit?

I looked at my friends with all hope gone in my eyes, they looked at me with sympathy and disbelief.

'Dratini, use, dragonbreath.' Alan called again.

Before, Dratini could use dragonbreath, it started to glow white. Once it had evolved there was no way I was going to defeat it.

I suddenly saw that Squirtle also started to glow white, my Squirtle was going to evolve.

Once Dratini had evolved it was larger. It had sky blue scales and a white underside. Its violet eyes are dark and glossy. It has a smooth rounded snout and a small white horn on its forehead. On each side of its head it has two styled wings, which are white and curled at the base. There are three blue, crystal orbs, one on its neck and two near the end of its tail.

Everyone, but the mystery man took out their Pokédex to scan the newly evolved form of Dratini.

'_Dragonair, the dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Dratini. Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather conditions in its vicinity by discharging energy from its crystals on its neck and tail.'_

So now we were waiting for the evolution of Squirtle to stop glowing.

The Pokémon was a larger version of Squirtle with indigo, bluish has brown eyes and a dark blue streak on each cheek, it also had two sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It has three clawed fingers and pointed toes. Bluish white fur covers its long ears and tail. A brown shell and yellow underside encases the Pokémon's body, both halves are separated by a thick, white line.

'_Wartortle, the turtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Squirtle. Its tail is large and covered with a rich thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in colour as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler.'_

So now two Pokémon had evolved.

I wasted no time in using a new attack Wartortle had gained as soon as I put my Pokédex away.

'Wartortle, use aqua jet.'

Wartortle disappeared in a stream of water which rapidly began moving towards Dragonair.

Because Alan was so occupied it startled him when his Pokémon got his and was pushed back several meters.

Alan smiled, but it wasn't because he had a plan, he was surprised that I had startled him.

'Well, Jordan. You are the first trainer, not only to make me use my Dratini, and have it evolved in a battle with you, but also to hit it.'

'I have a few more surprises.' I remarked.

Alan smiled in response.

'Dragonair, use dragon pulse.'

Oh no, I thought.

A beam of waving purple lines was shot towards my Wartortle.

'Wartortle, use rapid spin to dodge, then quickly use aqua jet.'

Wartortle narrowly dodged the dragon pulse and used aqua jet again.

Aqua jet hit, but I just realised it wasn't very powerful, it was as powerful as my water gun outside the shell.

'Wartortle, use tackle.' I said. I had almost given up, there was still no way I was going to beat Alan's Dragonair, especially with the moves that my Wartortle had, yes my Wartortle had learned aqua jet, but I only learned that it was a fast move, but not very powerful.

I looked at my friends again as soon as Dragonair dodged Wartortle's attack. All hope had gone from my eyes. My friends looked really sympathetic, none of them looked at me in disbelief. Rachel looked the most sympathetic, she had travelled me since day one, she had been with me though every single one of my Pokémon battles-that meant something important to me-when we weren't in danger.

Brock was out of advice and Camilla, just looked like she was in the battle with me.

A loud explosion jolted me out of my hopelessness and brought me back to where the explosion had come from.

Both Wartortle and Dragonair stopped battling and waited for the smoke to clear that appeared in the middle of the battlefield.

The smoke started to clear and three figures were starting to show through the smoke.

'Look out, twerp, we meet again.' The first familiar voice said.

'you're a zero, while we're a ten' The second familiar voice continued.

'To protect the world from devastation.'

'To unite all peoples within our nation.'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love.'

'To extend our reach to the stars above.'

'Jessie.' The first voice said.

'James.' The second familiar voice said.

'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.'

'Surrender now, or prepare for a sinking fight.'

'Meowth that's right.' The third familiar voice finished.

The smoke completely cleared and revealed Jessie, James and Meowth.

'Team Rocket.' Me and my friends confirmed in unison.

Camilla came up next to me.

'I'm ready when you are.' Camilla told me.

'Pika.' Camilla's Pikachu agreed.

'Ekans, lets destroy these twerps. Jessie said sending out Ekans.

'Koffing, you too.' James added.

Camilla's Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield with my Wartortle.

'Wartortle, use aqua jet.' I knew it wasn't powerful, but team rocket wouldn't it expect it to be so fast.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.' Camilla said.

Wartortle went for Ekans, while Pikachu went for Koffing.

Both Pokémon fell at their trainer's feet.

'Ekans, use wrap.'

'Koffing, use poison gas.

'Wartortle, use water gun to separate the poison gas.'

'Pikachu, use double team to confuse Ekans.'

Our plan worked exactly the way it could. I casted a glance at our audience, most of them looked speechless, even Alan looked speechless.

'Wartortle, use water gun.'

Wartortle used water gun to push the Pokémon back, next to each other in front of team rocket.

'Pikachu, drop the curtain with thunderbolt.'

Camilla's Pikachu, used a thunderbolt that sent team rocket blasting through the hole they made and out into the sea.

Everyone clapped at me and Camilla.

Alan looked impressed.

Alan came over returning his newly evolved Dragonair.

'Wow, you two, that was great.' He told to both of us, then he turned to me. 'Jordan, I don't have to battle you to know you would have won. I have met team rocket once before, most people here have.' Alan said.

Brock and Rachel came up behind me.

'He saved Brock and I from two executives that tried to hurt us.' Rachel explained.

'He also stopped them from destroying a Gym.' Brock added.

'Wow. Jordan your friends do think highly of you, but it isn't so good that you have had to deal with these crooks more than once.' Sometimes leave the saving so someone else.' Alan said. 'Ooh. I have something for you. Alan went to get his bag pack and brought it back to where we were.

'This is for you.' Alan said giving me an egg. It was light blue with it fading into white at the top and bottom. 'I will meet you at the Pokémon league and we will have a one on one battle with my Dragonair and the Pokémon that will hatch from that egg.' Alan said.

I nodded.

'Thanks.' I said.

Everyone dispersed shortly after while me and my friends went onto the top deck.

'Jordan.' A vaguely familiar voice said.

It was the mystery person.

'Take good care of that egg.' The man said.

'Can I ask who you are?' I asked.

'Sure.'

The mystery person took down his hood.

**Here is the next chapter, really sorry for the long wait, but I had writers block, I didn't know how to plan this battle out with Alan. As always R&amp;R, anything you want to know or any suggestions on anybody's team please leave in a review or PM me. Who do you think the mystery man is, and what Pokémon do you think is in Jordan's egg?**

**Chapter 18: A Snor-laxing problem**


	18. 18 A Snorlax-ing Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, all rights go to Game Freak Inc. and the people who were involved in making the anime series.**

Chapter 18: A Snor-laxing problem

The man had medium length, red, spiked up backwards hair. It was really red, not dark red like Rachel's, but like a blood red. He had blue eyes, and it looked like his cloak just turned into a cape. The cape hard dark red silk inside.

'I'm Lance, if you're competing in the Pokémon league then you'll find out who I am soon enough.' Lance said. Well at least we knew who he was now. 'the boat will arrive back in Vermillion in a few minutes and I need to run some errands so if you will excuse me.' Lance said before he went towards the front of the boat.

'Hey, Jordan.' I heard Alan call from behind me.

'Yes, Alan?' I asked turning.

'You promised me, you would tell me your friends dreams if I got you down to your last Pokémon, and, well, I did.' Alan reminded me.

'They can tell you themselves.'

'Camilla?' Alan asked.

'The battle Chateau champion.' Camilla replied.

'Rachel?' Alan asked turning to Rachel.

'Ditto.' Rachel replied.

Alan raised an eyebrow.

'Girls, you do know only one of you can be the chateau champion?' Alan asked.

'Yes.' They replied in unison.

'Does that not affect your friendship in any way?'

They both looked at each other for a second. 'No.' They both replied in unison.

'So what are you doing?' Alan asked looking at Brock.

'My dream is to become the world's best Pokémon breeder.' Brock replied.

'Ah.' Was all that Alan replied with. 'well good luck with your dreams, may I see you all at the Pokémon league.' Alan said before he walked away towards one side of the ship.

Before any of us could say anything the ships horn blared. I looked out in front of us and saw the lights of Vermillion city shining as the sun set behind us.

I think the ship may a little later than it was yesterday.

'I think we should sleep in Vermillion tonight, and tomorrow we can continue on our adventure.' Brock said.

The boat docked and everyone rushed off, me and my friends were pushed around as we went down the stairs to get to the dock where our room was.

We eventually made our way to the dock. Brock gave our keys-we didn't use-back to the sailor and we made our way towards the Pokémon centre.

Brock was the first to go to nurse Joy, but he was the only one who didn't need his Pokémon resting.

'Nurse Joy, it seems as if fate has brought us together again so how would you feel if I asked you a question I've wanted to ask since…' Rachel had to hit Brock so he would stop his rambling.

Camilla and I went up to the counter as Rachel let go of Brock near one of the tables. Rachel then came behind us.

'Hello, how can I help you?' nurse Joy asked completely unfazed by Brocks advances.

'Can you take our Pokémon please?' Camilla asked.

All three of us put our Pokéball's on the tray and Chansey took the trolley behind.

All four of us went to sit down to wait for our Pokémon to feel better.

I was deep in thought. I knew that I could only have six Pokémon on my team, and as it happened I would have six once I got to cinnabar island. I had Pikachu, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Sandshrew, the old amber that would be revived into an Aerodactyl and an egg with an unknown Pokémon. If I caught anymore Pokémon it wouldn't be fair, or I'd have to constantly rotate them.

'…Jordan. What do you think?' I was brought out my thoughts by Rachel.

'Sorry?' I asked.

'Who do you think will win in their next chateau challenge?' Rachel asked.

'I believe you will both win, then you'll both be closer to becoming a grand duchess.' I told them.

'The next Chateau challenge is in lavender town, which is where we are headed to next.' Camilla explained showing me on her Pokénav Plus. I suddenly remembered that Rachel only had three Pokémon, including her egg.

'Hey, Rachel, do you think there's any chance you catching another Pokémon?' I asked.

'I don't know, I would like another Pokémon to have, I'd probably use it in the next chateau challenge.'

That's exactly what Rachel was like, she always used the Pokémon she had previously caught in the battle chateau, she had two Pokémon chateau challenges and she had used her Pidgey for both, her previously caught Pokémon.

The ding signalled our Pokémon were restored to full health, despite that both Pikachu were asleep.

I put my three Pokéball's on my belt and carefully picked up my Pikachu, hoping I didn't wake it up.

We all went to our room, Camilla and I were the only ones that didn't go to sleep straight away.

It definitely was a tiring day on the boat, considering everything we did, but we weren't as tired as Brock and Rachel.

I was deep in thought about what we would do tomorrow. I was worried we wouldn't get to Lavender town in one day. It definitely looked like a long way to go, what if there wasn't a Pokémon centre in-between, there shouldn't have been, both times we had obviously been lucky.

Before we have never camped outside, at least not too far away from someone else, we slept outside in the Pokémon village, but we didn't sleep too far away from the cabin, we were only a few metres away from the door.

We had never slept without civilization or someone else near us. In Mt. Moon didn't count because Seymour was near us, but we just didn't know.

I saw Camilla fell asleep, so I decided too also.

My dream went a little something like this:

I was standing somewhere unfamiliar and it looked like the place was somewhere above the clouds, in front of me was a man who wore a red cap, he was definitely older than me, his back was facing me. He was standing at the edge of where we were, he was looking out over the horizon.

'I've been waiting for you.' The man said.

I had no clue to who he was or why he had been waiting for me, but I didn't feel very comfortable around him, he made me feel uneasy, but that was probably because I didn't know who he was.

The dream shifted and I saw myself standing on a Pokémon battlefield. I saw cameras on me, one at every angle, so they could make me feel uneasy. I looked older, more confident, ready to challenge with whatever trainer was coming my way. The doors on the other side of the room opened and that's when my dream shifted again.

I dreamt of a large figure that I couldn't make out, it looked like a large blob with small stubby arms and legs. I saw a large pile of some sort of fruit next to it, even though this figure was massive I wasn't sure that it would eat that amount of food.

The figure sat down and started eating the pile of fruit, within a few minutes the food had completely disappeared. Not long after the figure lied down it started to snore, the snoring got louder until it sounded like a ships horn.

That woke me up. I realised what sounded like a ships horn, was a ships horn.

It was the St. Anne and it was about to depart. I was glad that we weren't boarding it today, we almost missed it yesterday.

I wasn't the only one awake, Brock was awake strapping his Pokéball's to his belt.

Rachel and Camilla were awake, but they were still in bed.

I managed to get up after trying to move Pikachu, without it waking up.

I grabbed my gear and woke Pikachu up without shocking it, it got up groggily and sat on my shoulder yawning.

I wonder what we would find on our way towards Lavender town today.

Brock was already outside, he was sitting down with two slices of toast on his plate, he was busy on his Pokénav Plus, too busy to realize I sat opposite him.

I put my bag down next to my seat and went to get a slice of toast. I wasn't that hungry, not this morning-which wasn't like me- I was overthinking about the large creature from my dream.

I decided I would wonder about it later. I sat back down opposite Brock and brought out my egg. I was definitely intrigued as to what was inside, but I knew that my egg would hatch after Rachel's. she has had her egg since we left Bill's lighthouse, which was near Cerulean, and now we were in Vermillion. And since her egg had still not hatched mine wouldn't for ages either.

I knew you had to keep an egg warm or else it wouldn't hatch. Keeping it in my bag was the best way, but I wanted to take care of it even if it hadn't hatched yet. Rachel was the same, she had taken care of her egg, especially in the Pokémon village, on our way to here.

Rachel came out with Camilla, they were talking, probably about the battle chateau.

I was looking forward to it. I didn't compete, but it was great to see them both happy and following a dream, Rachel didn't have a dream when she started this journey, but now she had one to follow.

Camilla sat next to Brock while Rachel sat next to me.

'That is definitely an interesting egg.' Camilla observed.

I just nodded.

'I wonder what will hatch from yours.' I told Rachel.

'It is definitely different, brown and cream stripes.' Camilla said as Rachel brought out her egg.

'What is Brock up to?' Rachel asked as she cleaned her egg.

'I'm finding the best route to get to Lavender town.' He said surprising us. 'You didn't think I was paying attention?' he asked as he put his Pokénav Plus back in its carry case. 'Anyway, the quickest way is to head east and once we come to a bridge we should head north.' Brock explained.

'Oh, this is nothing to do with where we're meant to be going, but…' I started putting back my egg and bringing out the great ball and premier ball I received on the boat. 'I was given these on the boat, there was a Pokéball shop on the boat and the clerk gave me these.' I said.

'It's a great ball.' Brock observed picking up the blue ball with two red lines on it.

'And this one?' Camilla asked pointing to the Premier ball.

'It's a premier ball, apparently it's a limited edition Pokéball.' I said.

'And it is so called that, because there is only one way to get it.' Brock told us. 'If you enter a Pokémart and you buy ten or more standard Pokéball's, you get a premier ball as an added bonus, there are people who collect premier balls, the just buy ten Pokéball's and then get a bonus premier ball, then they sell the Pokéball's and do it again. It happened once in Pewter, our Pokémart ran out of Premier balls, so the production on those have quickly increased.'

'Have you ever seen these before?' Rachel asked Brock.

'Plenty premier balls, because I was the Gym leader-now the son to one-I get an exclusive look at anything inside the mart, but I have not seen a great ball before, at least not in person.' Brock replied.

I let them look at the Pokéball's for a while longer before putting them back in my bag. After that while Camilla and Rachel got something to eat I ate my toast while I gave Pikachu some of the Pate on top.

Once we all finished we made our way on to the next route, but an unfortunate thing was blocking the way, so we could not continue onto the next route.

'Okay, what is that?' I asked no-one in particular.

I had the same body as the creature in my dream.

It had a large blue-green body with a cream face, belly and feet. Its large face had two pointed ears, and two fangs protruding from its lower jaw. Its belly was the majority of this Pokémon's body. Its feet had three claws on them, while its hands had five. It was definitely sleeping.

I took out my Pokédex.

'_Snorlax, the sleeping Pokémon._ _Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play.' _My Pokédex told me.

'What can we do?' Brock asked.

Well that's it Brock is stumped, all three of us shrugged.

'Can we move it?' Rachel hopefully suggested.

'have you seen the size of it?' I asked her.

'How about we use Onix?' Rachel asked.

I don't know what to do, but Onix will not be able to move a Snorlax.' Brock said.

'It's also impossible to wake a Snorlax, well, actually there is one way, but I might have to let you figure that out by yourself.' A familiar voice said coming up behind us.

It was Surge, his Raichu was next to him. My Pikachu, along with Camilla's went up to Raichu and they had a conversation.

'Hello, Surge, what brings you here?' I asked him.

'Well I was going to get…' He stopped. 'I was going to wake Snorlax up, but I realised I cannot. Also if you want to pass then you have to find out how to wake it.'

'I'm going to guess that you're not going to tell us?' Camilla asked.

'Wow. Jordan your friends are as sharp as you. By the way, congratulations yesterday, that was a great battle, all three of you battled well. Rachel don't feel too bad, all trainers lose some, just learn from your mistake and turn that weakness into a strength.' Surge said.

'You never give people a straight answer.' I told surge.

'You're a trainer, you always have problems in battles and you have to find a way out of them. I will give you a choice though.' Surge said. At least he was giving us something. 'You can either wait here, for Snorlax to wake up, which could be a few weeks at the most and at the least three days, or you could find out a way to wake it up earlier.'

I looked at my friends, it seemed like they had the same idea as me.

'I don't like the idea of standing around waiting for a Pokémon to move in three days or longer.' Rachel said.

We all made our way to the Pokémon centre. I was going to talk to professor Oak, while Brock was going to know if his Parents knew anything.

Once we reached the Pokémon centre I had an idea.

'Camilla, Rachel, why don't you stay out here and train for your next Chateau challenge?' I asked.

They both agreed while I went inside the Pokémon centre and made a beeline for the phone.

I called Professor Oak, he picked up on the third ring.

'Ah, Jordan, it's nice to hear from you.'

'Hello professor, I now have three gym badges.' I told him.

'That is great news, you are growing in to quite the trainer.' He said. 'Now, what is it that I can do for you?'

'I want you to check a Pokémon I have recorded in my Pokédex.' I said. 'I want to know if you could tell me anything on my latest entry.' I told him.

I put my Pokédex onto the slot and a few seconds later a beep sounded on professor Oaks side of the video.

'Oh, Snorlax. I see, what is it that troubles you about this Pokémon?' Professor oak asked.

'Well, we cannot continue on our journey, because this Pokémon is blocking the route and we don't know how to wake it up.'

'Ah, this is what troubles a lot of trainer, you don't know how many times I have received calls about this Pokémon and how to get it to move, the best way is to use the Pokéflute, it is a small flute that was previously kept in Lavender town, but since the Snorlax has been moving around the region a lot it has been passed through the towns and cities.' The professor explained. 'At the moment I believe that Brock might know where it is.' The professor said as I took my Pokédex back.

'Thankyou professor.' I replied.

'Keep me updated on your adventure.' The professor said before he switched off.

I went to where Brock was, he was still on the phone, but he must be talking to all of his siblings.

'…yes mum.' He said before Flint came into view and froze and I swear he looked straight at me. Flint took the phone off of Brock's mother.

'Is that Jordan?' Flint asked looking straight at me behind Brock.

Brock looked behind him, at me. 'Yeah.' he replied.

'Hello, Jordan, nice to see you, I've heard you've now beaten the Gym in Vermillion.' Flint said.

'Yeah.' I replied.

'That is great, keep it up and you'll become the champion of the indigo plateau in no time.' Flint told me.

'Oh, Brock, apparently the professor told me that you would know where the Pokéflute is.'

'I don't, dad?' Brock asked.

'The Pokéflute…' Flint mused. '…Oh yes, it's in the museum in Pewter, why do you need it?' Flint asked.

'A Snorlax is blocking our path to reach Lavender town.' Brock said.

'Why are you on your way to Lavender town? There isn't a gym there.' Flint said.

'Yeah, but our friends Camilla and Rachel are competing in the battle Chateau.'

'Speaking of which, where are they?' Brock asked me.

'Outside training.' I replied.

'So, dad in order to get this Pokéflute we need to come to Pewter and in the museum?' Brock asked.

'Yeah, hey Camilla could have a look at the refurbished museum.' I said and we could meet her parents while we're there.' I suggested.

'As long as she is alright with it.' Brock reminded me.

'Of course.' I replied.

'Okay, dad, we will you see you later, we should take the rock tunnel, right? It is the fastest way?' Brock asked.

'Yes.' Flint replied and turned the screen off.

We turned around and saw Lance walking in the Pokémon centre, but he had his hood up.

I walked up to Lance.

'Hey, Lance, what are you doing here?' I asked. 'I thought you had some errands to run?' I guessed.

'I have done that, I've also helped your friends outside with them, they asked if I had competed in the battle chateau.' Lance said. 'I told them I am a grand Duke.' Lance said as if it was nothing.

'What?' I asked.

Brock also looked in awe.

'You're a Grand Duke of the battle chateau?' I asked.

'Isn't the champion of the indigo plateau only allowed to receive that title?' I asked.

'Well, I trained my way through it.' Lance told me.

'Did you battle the champion of the indigo plateau?' I asked.

'In a way, yes I did.' Lance replied.

'What's he like?' I asked.

'He's really nice and incredibly strong.'

'You wouldn't be able to tell us who it is would you?' I asked.

'He wants his identity of being the champion of the Pokémon league to remain a secret.' Lance told me.

'One day, I want to meet him.' I said.

'Maybe you will.' Lance said before he walked up to the counter to talk to nurse Joy.

Lance was still mysterious, not as mysterious as he was before I knew his name and what he looked like, but there were still a few things I didn't know about him.

Brock and I left to talk to Camilla and Rachel about the whereabouts of the Pokéflute.

Camilla and Rachel were sitting down talking.

'Hey girls.' I greeted them.

'Hey, Jordan, we met lance.' Rachel said.

'Yeah, he came in and talked to us.' Brock replied.

'Well did he tell you he has a Dragonair?' Rachel asked.

'What? No. He does?' I asked.

'Yeah, he showed us, it was faster than Alans, a lot faster.' Camilla added.

'Wow.' I said. I didn't know Lance would have the same Pokémon as Alan, let alone be extremely fast.' I said. 'Anyway, we know where the Pokéflute is, but we have quite a way to go.' I said.

'Yes, the Pokéflute is in Pewter.' Brock said.

'What it will take us ages to get back.' Rachel complained.

'Actually there is a faster way.' Brock interjected.

'Really?' Camilla asked.

'The rock tunnel, we will arrive in Pewter by this afternoon, if we go now.' Brock said.

'I thought you would know about it, Camilla.' I said.

'Me too. I mean I've lived in Pewter since I was little, I should have known, but I haven't really been out since I started this Journey.' She replied.

I understood, but I went out loads, not just because of Liam-who had been my friend then, but-because Pallet town was so little and it was hard to get lost.

'Speaking of you living in Pewter, do you think we'd be able to meet your family?' I asked.

'As long as we get to meet Brocks.' Camilla replied.

'So where is this Rock tunnel?' Rachel asked changing the subject

'It's in-between here and where the Snorlax is.' Brock replied.

We walked our way to Snorlax, it was still sleeping. It seemed as if surge either knew a lot about the Snorlax or this had already happened in Vermillion before.

Once Brock showed us the rock tunnel I was feeling a bit wary, the last dark place I went in was Mt. Moon and that was a bad experience, especially to start with. Especially since I had met two team Rocket executives in and I didn't want a replay. I didn't even want to meet any team Rocket people in this tunnel.

This problem in going back to Pewter was already hard enough, I didn't want any complications.

I looked at Snorlax, I just realized that it was massive, how could a small thing wake something up that big.

Now I had seen two extremely large Pokémon, who's to say that Onix and Snorlax were the only large Pokémon, what if there were loads more?

I mean, they might be small Pokémon compared to others we would see. I hoped they were the biggest Pokémon, I didn't want to meet a larger Pokémon, face to face, how petrified would I be if I saw that?

'Um, Brock. A question.' I said.

'Yes?' Brock asked turning to me.

'What's in the tunnel?' I asked.

'It's an empty tunnel, just a few Pokémon live in the tunnel, but don't worry, as long as we don't make too much noise we shouldn't run into them at all, they are normally friendly and don't disturb humans without a good reason.' Brock explained.

That eased my nerves a little, I just hoped nothing else that created a lot of noise was going to be down there with us.

**So here is the next chapter, as always, I hope you like it &amp; please R&amp;R. the next chapter will be up in a fortnight definitely. **

**Chapter Nineteen: A Musical History**


	19. 19 A Musical History

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, all rights go to Game Freak Inc. and the people who were involved in making the anime series. **

Chapter 19: A Musical History

We entered the Rock Tunnel, and I expected to hear noise, but I heard silence.

Literally, it was dead silent. Why was it so quiet?

'Why is it so quiet?' I whispered.

'The structure of this tunnel depends on it, you do not know how many Diglett and Dugtrio inhabit this tunnel, if a loud noise were to happen, it would set all of them off and this place would collapse.' Brock explained whispering back.

'Can we not speak normally?' Camilla asked, she was also whispering.

'I don't know how sensitive the Pokémon are in this place.' Brock replied.

We then walked in silence for a few minutes before Rachel spoke up.

'Has anyone ever caught a Diglett or Dugtrio before?' she asked.

'I presume so; this is the only place in Kanto you can find them.' Brock replied.

That was something new. I didn't know a Pokémon would only be available in one place, sure water and cave Pokémon were only found in a cave or the water, but I didn't know you could only find Pokémon in one specific place.

'Um, guys when we get to Pewter, you wouldn't mind if I went off for a while, would you?' Rachel asked.

We all stopped and looked at her with a puzzled look.

This was an odd request. Rachel never asked this before, not just that, but she hasn't left alone since the start of our journey, she wasn't a lone type of person.

'How long are you going for?' I asked.

'I'll be back before it gets dark.' She promised.

None of us understood Rachel's reason for wanting to be alone for a while, but we didn't press it, we didn't need to know what Rachel was doing, but yet I was still curious.

'It's nothing to worry about.' Rachel said.

I didn't believe that, not when team rocket was still out there somewhere.

Camilla looked at me, she saw my worried expression.

'I'll go with you.' Camilla suggested.

Rachel shook her head.

Did she really just mean no?

'Sorry, Camilla, but this is something I need to do by myself.' Rachel told her.

We all started walking again.

This was really different for Rachel, normally she wouldn't mind going with Camilla, but for this she looked like she was determined to do it on her own.

I still wasn't so sure, team rocket could be anywhere, we did see them yesterday on the ship, but Camilla and I managed to get rid of them.

That was definitely something I regretted. I never wanted Camilla involved with team Rocket, but if Camilla went on her own then she would definitely be a target to them since she hung out with Brock, Rachel and I the whole day in Cerulean and on our way to Bill's lighthouse, before deciding to join us.

None of us wanted Rachel to leave, but we let her make her own decisions.

'Rachel promise me you won't let that egg hatch without us there.' I told her.

'I promise, if it hatches I'll just glue it together again.' She said in a joking matter.

I looked at Brock, he was deep in thought.

'What's up Bro…'

'Guys I also need to leave; I need to see my family by myself.' Brock said.

What? Now brock was going to be gone.

'I'll only be about an hour.' He replied.

I looked at Camilla and raised an eyebrow, she knew exactly what I was asking.

She just shook her head, so it was Camilla and I, on our own for about an hour.

What were we going to do for an hour?

I wanted to meet her family, but I'm sure Brock and Rachel did as well.

'Brock, how much farther?' Camilla asked.

'You can see the exit.' Brock replied pointing up ahead and we saw a white light filtering through an arched shaped doorway. Or tunnel entrance.

We finally reached the end of the rock tunnel.

That was definitely a shorter way to go than travelling through Cerulean to reach Vermillion.

I was going to contact my mother. She hasn't heard from me in a few days.

Rachel ran as soon as we exited. 'see you guys soon.' She said running towards the start of the route after Pewter.

Brock went straight to his family's house.

Camilla and I walked to the Pokémon centre. Our Pokémon didn't need resting, so we went straight to a phone.

I called my mother and she immediately picked it up.

'hello, Jordan, Camilla. How are you?' My mother asked.

'Fine Mrs Hale.' Camilla replied. My mother looked at my, she needed my confirmation.

'We are okay.' I replied.

My mother looked behind us.

'where, is Rachel and Brock?' My mother asked.

'Rachel has gone off for a second. And Brock has gone off to his family. We don't know why or where Rachel went, but she told us not to worry.' I replied.

'So, she has decided not to travel with you anymore?' My mother asked a little surprised.

'No. No, you misunderstand, we are in Pewter Mrs Hale.' Camilla explained.

'Why are you back in pewter?' My mother asked concerned.

'We are here for the Pokéflute, there is a Pokémon blocking our way, stopping us from continuing on our way, so we came to Pewter because the Pokéflute is the only thing that can wake it up.' I told my mother.

'Aah, this reminds me of the days, way back when I was on my Pokémon adventure through the Kanto region.' My mother said, which surprised me.

'You were a Pokémon trainer?' I asked my mother.

'Did I not tell you?' She asked completely forgetting. 'Oh, well. Jordan did I ever tell you the time of when I was a Pokémon trainer?' She asked.

'No. You failed to tell me that piece of information when I was not travelling.' I replied.

As much as I tried I could not see my mother as a Pokémon trainer. I didn't know what my mother did, but I guess I shouldn't be too upset, she did need something to do before she met my dad, whom I've never bet by the way.

'Well, mum I have to go, I need to go and search for the Pokéflute.' I told her.

'Okay, honey. Take care. Goodbye, Camilla.'

'Goodbye, Mrs Hale.' Camilla replied and the screen turned off.

I now had an idea of what to do for the remainder of the hour.

I went outside and Camilla followed.

'Where are we going?' Camilla asked as we made our way outside.

'Here.' I said letting all my Pokémon out.

My Pikachu jumped off and greeted all my Pokémon.

'Okay, guys, you can go and relax for a while or play if you prefer.' I told my Pokémon.

My Sandshrew went under a tree and relaxed, my Charmeleon and Wartortle started playing with Pikachu

Camilla copied me, letting her Pokémon out.

'Guys, I'm going to let you relax or play.' She said.

Jigglypuff decided to do the same as my Sandshrew, they were both under the shade of a tree. Her Spearow decided to play with my Pokémon. Her Pikachu also wanted to join in with the game they were playing.

I sat down with my back on the Pokémon centre.

Camilla decided to copy me.

'this is good.' Camilla said.

'what's good?' I asked.

'Letting your Pokémon relax and do as they please once in a while, it's healthy for them, giving them a little freedom.' Camilla explained.

'They need it, after all the training they've been doing, the tricky situations we've gotten out of, all the battles I've won, all of it was because of them.'

'Speaking of Tricky situations, what happened with you and team Rocket in Mt Moon?' Camilla asked.

'Rachel told you.' I stated rather than guessed.

'She said you were amazing.' Camilla told me.

Although Rachel would say that. To her I am an amazing Pokémon trainer, but I don't see myself that way, I just see myself as a normal Pokémon trainer.

'well as you know we entered Mt Moon, and the path split in two, so Brock decided to go one way, then he said we should go the opposite way. Rachel and I continued, but found another fork, so we decided to split up. I kept going and came across a team rocket grunt, he was easy enough to deal with. I then came across another one, but she was easy enough to deal with as well. Once I made it past both those two, the team Rocket members, who we saw in Cerulean Gym and aboard the St Anne with their Meowth took me to see one of the team Rocket executives. I battled him, which was hard, but I managed to beat him without losing any of my Pokémon. Then I saw Brock and Rachel being held captive. They both struggled, but couldn't get away. I met a man who introduced himself as the leader of team Rocket, but it turned out he was also an executive. I battled him to free Brock and Rachel, I almost lost my Pokémon, but my Squirtle pushed through and I managed to beat them.' I said explaining my story.

'With two Pokémon.' Camilla added.

'it's no big deal.' I replied.

'No big deal, Jordan I can't think of any trainer on your level that could have also done that. Only Gym leaders and members of the Pokémon league could do that.' Camilla told me.

Everyone thought I was better than how I thought I was.

'You need to believe in yourself more.' Camilla told me. 'You are a lot better than you think you are, you need to give yourself more credit, Brock and Rachel agree with me. Rachel thinks you are a brilliant trainer. I'm sure Brock is travelling with you because he saw the potential, and I'm pretty sure you've delivered what you showed him in your gym battle, and probably more.'

'Well, I can't wait until your chateau challenge in Lavender town, you going to become a countess if you win.' I replied.

'I know, and Rachel will become a viscount if she wins.' Camilla said. 'You know if you're lucky, you might get to battle one of the Chatelaines if you are a Duke or Duchess, then they will grant you with the Grand Duke or Duchess title.' Camilla explained.

'Does Rachel know?' I asked.

'Yes, she knows as much as I do.'

'Guys, I thought you'd be in the Pokémon centre, not outside.' Brock said sitting next to us. He saw our Pokémon either playing or resting so he decided to let his three Pokémon out.

'How were your family, Brock?' Camilla asked.

'Every single one of them were happy to see me.' Brock said. 'But, we won't be able to get the flute until tomorrow.' Brock continued. 'Apparently today the Museum is closed.'

That's okay, we weren't going to get the flute without Rachel and she probably would have preferred to go and get it with us.

I looked at Brocks Pokémon and saw that Zubat was hanging upside down on one of the lower trees branches, Geodude was rolling around playing while Onix was towering over the Pokémon centre, keeping watch.

'We wouldn't really go without Rachel, now. Would we?' Camilla asked rhetorically.

I thought about Rachel was doing, what was so important to Rachel that she had to do it alone/ I don't know what she wanted us not to see. When she and I started this journey she was so shy, so unsure. She hadn't a clue on what she was going to do. She was now competing in the battle chateau. She seemed really sure that this is what she wanted to do, she had never had a doubt about competing especially after she had received her first title. Now she was competing to become a Viscount, which was the rank that Camilla had acclaimed in Cerulean.

'Hey, guys, how are you?' Rachel asked coming towards us, away from Mt Moon.

We all looked towards her, she seemed extremely happy.

We all stood up, our Pokémon looked at us and Rachel before resuming what they were doing before Rachel came here.

'You seem happy.' Camilla observed.

'I caught a new Pokémon.' Rachel replied.

Before we could say anything she looked around and let her own Pokémon out, including her newly caught Pokémon.

The Pokémon looked rodent-like. It has large, spiny ears, oversized front teeth, red eyes, and a pair of whiskers on each cheek. It is light blue with several darker blue spots. There are two white claws on each of its paws. Its back is covered with small toxic spines, and it has a small forehead horn.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it.

'_Nidoran__ has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pok__é__mon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn.'_

'This is a Nidoran.' I said. It was obviously the female since Alan had a Nidorino and it was purple. Apparently the male and female were different colours.

Rachel nodded.

'How long have you wanted this Pokémon?' I asked Rachel.

'Since I found out there was a female.' She replied.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Brock asked. 'We would have come back here.' Brock said Camilla and I agreed with him.

'I didn't want any of you to postpone any of your travels because of me.' Rachel replied.

'Rachel, your dream is as just as important as ours, don't let our dreams get in the way of yours.' I told her. 'if you want something tell us, we can't stop you, speak up and we will listen, you need to know that confidence is the key for success.' Wow Jordan, where did that speech come from?

I was surprised with myself. I wasn't the type of the person to say a speech that would raise spirits. Especially when I couldn't do the things I said myself.

'Thanks, Jordan.' Rachel said.

'Why don't you go and rest your Pokémon?' I suggested. 'They need it…' I looked at the sky that started to turn towards the sunset and saw the sky turning orange. 'we'll be in in a moment.' I told her.

Rachel returned her Pokémon and went inside the Pokémon centre, Brock and I returned our Pokémon before following her. We turned at the door to Camilla.

'Hey, Camilla. Are you coming?' brock asked.

'I'll be in in a moment.' She replied, using my previous statement.

Both of us walked in. I wondered what was with Camilla now, she was probably nervous about the battle chateau, even though that was ages away. I still got nerves now and then about the Pokémon league and I had only gained three badges, not even half yet.

Rachel was sitting down on a table waiting for her Pokémon to be restored. We sat down on the same table as her.

Camilla came in a few seconds later with a worried expression across her face.

Rachel went up to Camilla and they both chatted away in inaudible voices in the middle of the Pokémon centre.

Brock and I didn't know what they were talking about, even if we could hear them there was a chance we may still not know what they were talking about.

Camilla did seem to cheer up quite quickly after talking to Rachel.

I opened up my bag and took out my egg. I looked at it curiously. I did not know what Pokémon would come out of this egg and I was eager, but we also were eager to know what Pokémon would hatch from Rachel's egg.

We all had a feeling that Rachel's egg would hatch before mine, way before mine.

The girls went into our room after Rachel collected her Pokémon. Brock and I followed them.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I woke up with light filtering through the curtains.

I was the last one up. Pikachu was already awake; he was sitting on my lap looking up at me.

'Hey, buddy. Am I late?' I asked.

He just shook his head.

I quickly got dressed and shouldered my bag before heading out to my friends with Pikachu on my shoulder.

I slid my bag on the floor next to the table my friends sat at before I grabbed a banana and a glass of the same flavour milkshake.

My friends were idly chatting as I sat down with my mini breakfast.

'Hey, Jordan, we are going to the museum with Flint, then we are going to see Camilla's family and we'll leave to get to Vermillion, wake up the Snorlax and make our way to lavender and we should reach it by tonight, but quite late tonight.' Rachel told me.

'So what are we waiting for?' I asked eating the last part of my banana, while I moved my banana milkshake away from Pikachu, who had started to want and try it.

'You have a small breakfast, Jordan.' Camilla commented looking at my half-drunk banana milkshake which Pikachu was still trying to drink.

'Don't want to keep you waiting.' I replied, chugging down the rest of my milkshake.

I shouldered my bag, my friends and I made our way to the museum.

'Wow. It looks so much bigger, and cleaner.' Camilla commented. I almost forgot Camilla hadn't been here since it had been refurbished, but I was also amazed by how it looked. Even Brock did.

'Wait hasn't this changed since we were here?' Rachel asked.

'Yes. Yes, it has Rachel.' A familiar voice said walking towards us.

'Flint.' She said as he came up to us.

'Congratulations to you all, you have definitely grown as trainers.' Flint said. 'I see so much more confidence in you Rachel, the way you stand, the way you're on the opposite side of Jordan, the way your eyes twinkle with adventure, absolutely fantastic.' Flint said making an accurate observation, some of those things I hadn't noticed before.

'Brock, my son, how you have become more independent, how your eyes glow with less care, more freedom, you seem looser than before, not so much dependable.' Flint said making an accurate observation on Brock. Why hadn't I noticed these things?

I was wondering what Flint would say about me.

'Jordan, how much you have changed. Well not that much really, a little more intelligent, maybe, definitely an increase in courage and determination, yeah, you haven't changed much.' Flint observed.

All three of my friends looked between me and Flint, and I looked between my friends and Flint.

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

'Dad, what do you mean Jordan hasn't grown much, he is definitely more intelligent, he knows how to prepare for a battle.' Brock said.

'He knows how to raise a Pokémon so it grows stronger and their bond strengthens. He had beat some very strong people as he's travelled.' Rachel added.

'Also, if he hasn't changed much, how come I am travelling with him and his friends?' Camilla asked rhetorically.

'You must be Camilla, I don't know much about you, but your parents say you always kept to yourself, so you've become independent and more courageous.' Flint said.

Sure it was great what he said to my friends, but I felt a little let down, I wasn't feeling too good, I felt that I was weak and I needed to become stronger.

Flint led us into the refurbished museum, both girls moved into line with me.

'Don't take what flint said to heart, Jordan. You are the strongest, bravest trainer I know. If Flint can't see that he neds to open his eyes,' Rachel told me.

'Rachel is right, Jordan. You are the greatest trainer I know. I can't believe Flint would say that, if you battled I'd bet he'd lose.' Camilla said.

'Well he hasn't been gym leader that long.' I countered.

'That is a brilliant idea.' Flint exclaimed before we entered the museum.

I thought he had been eavesdropping into our conversation, as did Camilla and Rachel.

'What is?' I asked.

'You and I should have a battle before you leave for Vermilion.' Flint said.

'We should?' I asked.

'Brock said you will impress me in a battle.'

'He did?' I asked looking at Brock. He looked a little guilty.

'If you impress me I will apologize to you and say that you are a great trainer, but if you lose then I will not apologize and you will remain like I see you until I say otherwise.' Flint started. 'Not only do you have to beat me, but I have to be impressed by the way you battle.' Flint continued.

'Umm…okay. Sure. Before we leave.' I said.

Flint turned obviously satisfied.

I shot a glare at Brock.

'Sorry.' He mouthed.

Once we entered the museum I was definitely impressed.

It was a lot brighter than before.

The walls were a light greyish-brown colour. On the opposite side of the room as when you walked in was a staircase that led upstairs. On the right was a blue semi-circular desk with Kelly behind it. She was shifting through papers. She looked up before turning to Camilla, Rachel and me.

'The entry fee is…'

'No need Kelly, they are with me.' Flint said.

She nodded and continued shifting through papers.

On the opposite side of the room to the desk was a painting of Pewter City when it was just a town. A few feet in front of the painting was a long glass cabinet, they were rocks from the moon stone that had been found on the top of mount moon. I spotted a few moon stones in there. Along the wall next to the staircase was a few glass cabinets, each one had a different coloured stone in it.

Obviously the Pokéflute wasn't on this floor, that is why Flint took us up the stairs.

I realized that the fossils had either been moved or removed from this part of the museum.

When we reached the top of the stairs there was a dark, wooden door on the far side of the room, it must have been for staff. Hanging from strings on the ceiling was a skeleton of a pre-historic Pokémon, it must have been Aerodactyl, the Pokémon that could be revived from the Old Amber.

Underneath the skeleton was a pedestal with a dark blue cushion, on it was the Old Amber. The Old Amber was encased in glass.

Behind the Aerodactyl on each side either had a Kabuto or Omanyte Skeleton.

In front of either of them was the Dome or Helix Fossil respectively, also on a pedestal encased in glass.

Next to the door on the far side of the room was a gold table, with a glass top. Inside was a royal purple cloth, that was creased, it looked like it had been here for ages, but we knew it hadn't, it had only been here for a while.

On top of the cloth in the centre was a foot-long wooden flute, it had a wooden Pokéball carved onto it near the top of it. The Pokéball was actually the proper colours while the Pokéflute was cream, it had not been painted at all.

'This is the Pokéflute, it hasn't been here that long, and we had this case specially made for it, but since you four need it I will let you have it, just make sure it gets back to us as soon as it's possible.' Flint told us.

He picked up the glass and set it leaning on the wall.

He took the Pokéflute and gave it to me.

It was a lot lighter than I expected it to be.

'Thankyou Flint.' Camilla said.

'Before you leave with it, you must know about the history from this flute.' Flint said.

'history?' I asked. 'It looks like it had just been carved a few days ago.' I said.

'Oh, no. This Pokéflute is over two-hundred years old.' Flint countered.

My face made a "what", because I certainly couldn't say that.

'Well the legend is that: Two-hundred years ago, before Pokémon were called Pokémon, before we knew what many of them were called, a man found a large Pokémon that was blocking his path to the now massive city of Saffron. He tried to wake the massive Pokémon that was asleep, he tried attacking it, moving it by himself, with force, even with all his Pokémon, he could not move it or wake it up. After a few hours of trying, the man gave up. He cut down a nearby tree and started to carve a statue of two of the Pokémon he had seen. The wood statue of the two Pokémon is actually in Lavender town now, but they are worn, so they may not look like Pokémon anymore. Anyway, he had a little bit of wood left and he decided to carve a flute to pass the time he would play it until the Pokémon woke up and left the path he was on. He played a few soft bars, once he finished the song he realized the Pokémon had fled. The song has been passed down throughout the region and most people in Kanto know it. It's a lullaby, so you may have heard it when you were little, your mother probably sang it when you couldn't get to sleep.' Flint said.

That was the history of the Pokéflute, although when I was little I don't remember the lullaby having any words.

'Flint, I don't think the lullaby had any words in it.' I said.

'It doesn't, your mothers must have hummed it to you.'

We made our way down the stairs and outside with Flint just behind us.

'I'll be in the Gym for our unofficial Gym battle.' Flint told me.

'I will be there soon.' I promised.

Flint left us in front of the museum.

'So who are you going with against Flint?' Camilla asked.

'I'm going to use Sandshrew.' I said, taking Sandshrews Pokéball from my belt holding it in front of me.

'How about we go and meet your family?' Rachel suggested to Camilla.

'Sure.' Camilla replied.

As soon as we got to the door a man was waiting for us.

He had blond scruffy hair and stress lines on his forehead. H had blue eyes and a fair skin tone.

'How has my princess been?' He said as we reached her house. Camilla was embraced in a loving hug by her father.

'Fine dad, I'm traveling with a few friends.' Camilla said gesturing to us.

'Hi, my name is, Jordan, this is my partner Pikachu.' I said.

'Pika.' My Pikachu greeted.

'I'm Rachel.'

'And my name is brock.' Brock introduced himself.

'I know you, you were the former Gym leader.' Camilla's father recalled.

All of us looked behind Camilla's dad, and then in the doorway was her mum. Camilla let go, before running to her mother and giving her a hug.

'Why don't you all come in?' Camilla's mother asked.

We all obliged and came in.

'So, we would like to know how your adventure is going Camilla?' Camilla's dad asked.

'It's going great. I have become a Viscountess in the battle chateau and my next title I will gain in Lavender town will be a Countess.' Camilla started. 'I have met so many great people and Pokémon, it's been a great journey.' Camilla finished.

'So you still want to go on this journey?' Camilla's mother asked.

'Yes.' Camilla replied.

'Even after we told you the journey would be bad.' Camilla's father said.

'But it hasn't been bad, the experience has been brilliant.' Camilla replied.

'So you are going to continue on this journey, but as soon as you finish or it starts to get bad, you will come home? Camilla's father asked.

'Yes.' Camilla said. It sounded like she was happy to do so, if it came to that.

'So what are you three doing on this journey?' Camilla's mother asked.

'I want to become the world's best Pokémon breeder.' Brock said.

'I want to win in the battle chateau.' Rachel said.

'I want to become the world's greatest Pokémon master and I've won three badges already.' I said.

'So our daughter is travelling with a Pokémon breeder, someone who's good with Pokémon, a friend and rival who is going for the same dream, and the son of the greatest Pokémon trainer ever.' Camilla's father said.

'Well, we'll see you later.' Camilla's mother said ushering us all out of the house quickly.

As soon as I got out I was confused.

'What was that about?' Rachel asked.

'I don't know, but my mother and father told me about strong trainers out there and I should watch out for them?'

I didn't understand, Camilla's father said that I was the son of the greatest Pokémon trainer. What did he mean.

'So, Jordan, are you ready for our battle?' I heard Flint ask.

**I'm sorry this is late (about two days), but I had writers block for a while. Anyway as always R&amp;R, and PM me if you want to know anything about this arc. I bet you can guess exactly what happens next chapter. Whoever reviews the correct answer first gets a shout-out.**

**Chapter Twenty: An Eevee-ntful day.**


	20. An Eevee-ntful day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, all rights go to Game Freak Inc. and the people who were involved in making the anime series. **

Chapter 20: An Eevee-ntful day

I didn't want to dwell on what Camilla's parents had said, of course no-one else pressed it. Anyway, I had bigger problems right now. I was going to the Gym to have an unofficial Gym battle against Flint.

I looked to where Flint's voice came from and I saw him walking this way.

He had a standard Pokéball in his hand, well that told me he was ready.

'I'm ready.' I replied unhooking Wartortle's Pokéball off of my belt.

'Do you want to battle in the Gym?' Flint asked.

'Pikachu?' I asked my buddy.

'Pika!' It exclaimed, which meant "yes".

The Gym didn't look any different from when I last visited. Nothing had changed, except that Brock was now travelling with me and in his place was Flint.

My friends went to the stairs to sit and watch, Brock and Rachel remembered from last time. Camilla just followed them.

Flint threw his Pokéball in the air before catching it.

The judge looked at me and knew that this match was not official.

'This will be an unofficial match between the Gym leader, Flint and the challenger, Jordan Hale, each trainer will use one Pokémon, the winner will be the trainer with the Pokémon who still has enough energy to fight.' The judge announced.

My Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and it sat next to me in the small trainer's box, it knew it wasn't going to battle now. I had already decided my first Pokémon, since this was a one on one battle Pikachu would not be battling.

'Graveler, let's do this.' Flint said sending out a Pokémon I didn't recognize.

Graveler looked like a boulder with four arms, three rocky fingers were at the end and a small crest appeared above its small eyes.

I took my Pokédex out and scanned the Pokémon.

'_Rocks are Graveler's favourite food. This Pokémon will climb a mountain from the base to the summit, crunchingly feasting on rocks all the while. Upon reaching the peak, it rolls back down to the bottom.' _My Pokédex told me.

I knew who I was going to use, even before this battle. I was going to use as Pokémon that was strong against rock types, although I had a type advantage my Pokémon and I were not going to take it easy. I knew Flint would be strong enough to test us. He probably also wanted us to use our full potential.

'Wartortle, I choose you.' I said sending out Wartortle.

Flint raised an eyebrow at my choice. 'You know, Jordan, just because you have chosen a Pokémon that has a type advantage does not necessarily mean you are going to win, a type advantage can be the worst mistake you make, it can be countered by the power force of the Pokémon.' Flint told me.

I was remembering what Geodude did when we battled it, I was sure that Graveler could roll around the floor as well and it was possible quicker, since Graveler was the evolved form of a Geodude.

I should have thought of a strategy before coming in her to battle Flint.

'Oh, Jordan. One more thing, before we begin. If you lose you have to return the boulder badge you earned.' Flint told me.

What? 'But Flint, this is an unofficial match, shouldn't it be official before you set the terms?' I asked.

'I am the Gym leader.' He told me.

I couldn't argue with that; Flint did have a point. He was the gym leader; he could set whatever terms he liked, whatever type of battle it was. I just wished he set the terms before we sent both our Pokémon out.

'Is that all?' I asked sighing in defeat. There was no point in arguing or trying to change his mind, no-one tries to change a Gym leaders mind, not because you can't, but because you shouldn't. they could report you to the Pokémon league, this could cause you to not enter, they could strip you of your badges.

'Yes, that is my one term.' Flint replied.

'Fine.' I sighed.

'Graveler, use rock throw.'

Graveler picked one of the rocks up and held it above his head.

'Wartortle dodge.' I said as Graveler let the rock go and it sailed through the air.

Graveler's aim was bad, it missed the place where Wartortle was a second ago, but Graveler's aim must have been good, because it missed Wartortle by inches after it dodged.

Either Graveler's aim was really good, or it was really bad, twice and it was a coincidence, three times and we'd find out if it was good or bad.

Flint wasted no time calling out his second attack.

'Graveler, use rock tomb.'

Graveler stomped its feet a few times on the ground. I didn't know what to expect, before I knew it four rocks shot from the ground and they enclosed around Wartortle.

The rock that Graveler threw before flew up into the air before it landed on top of the four rocks that jutted out from the ground, they completely enclosed Wartortle.

I had no idea what to do. For once my crazy battling style was out of ideas.

I knew Wartortle was calm, as a Squirtle it believed me after we defeated Brock and since then, it carried its belief in me as it evolved into a Wartortle.

I had to show it that I could still believe in me.

'Wartortle, go inside your shell and spin.' I said to him.

I could hear his shell scraping against the rocks as he spun faster and faster.

'Use water gun.' I said.

The water gun eroded the rocks slowly and eventually Wartortle got out of the rock tomb.

'War.' He said as soon as he stopped spinning.'

'Wartortle, use water pulse.'

Wartortle spun creating a blue ring around it, before aiming the ring towards Graveler.

'Graveler, roll.' Flint said, but it was too late for Graveler to move and it got hit by the water pulse.

Graveler fell, but it slowly got back up, either the water pulse wasn't as powerful as I'd hoped, this Graveler was a really high level, or it had sturdy. It was probably the latter.

'Graveler, use rock throw.'

I knew I had to wait.

Once Graveler had let go of the rock I issued Wartortle an attack.

'Dodge and use water gun.' I said to Wartortle.

Wartortle dodged easily before directing a water gun straight at Graveler.

'Graveler, roll.' Flint told his Graveler.

Unlike last time, Graveler was able to move away fast enough, it dodged the water gun, but only narrowly.

'Graveler, use dig.' Flint said.

Obviously he didn't know anything about my battle with Brock, Brock had tried this move with me, and his Onix almost lost because of it.

'Wartortle, go to the hole.' I said to it.

Wartortle went to the hole and stood next to it.

Flint arched an eyebrow.

Flint opened him mouth for Graveler to pop out, but I beat him to it.

'Wartortle, use water gun.'

Wartortle produced a powerful water gun that went through the tunnels that Graveler had created.

'Graveler, use dig.' Flint said.

'Spin.' I told Wartortle.

Before Graveler came out of the ground, Wartortle started to spin.

Graveler came out of the ground, directly underneath Wartortle-who was spinning-the force knocked Wartortle, high into the air.

'Wartortle, show and use water pulse.' I said to it.

Wartortle came out of its shell and made a blue ring around itself in mid-air before he started to descend. He pushed the ring towards Graveler who was unable to move.

Both Flint and Graveler were frozen, unable to move, both also had their mouths open. Due to both being frozen, Graveler didn't move and gained a direct hit from my Wartortle's water pulse.

The water engulfed Graveler and it fell to the ground.

Flint stood there shocked for a few seconds.

'Graveler is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Wartortle and Jordan.'

Pikachu jumped back onto my shoulder before I went towards Wartortle and patted on the head.

'Well done Wartortle, great battle.' I praised it before returning it to its Pokéball.

We all saw Flint fall to his knees, he was so astonished by the loss, or how he lost. I didn't know, but I definitely wanted to find out.

My friends stood up from the stairs and made their way to Flint, which is exactly where I was headed.

'Flint, are you okay?' I asked, crouching to meet him, balancing on my toes.

He stood up and lifted his Pokéball to return his fallen Graveler.

I stood up as he walked away.

Once his Graveler had returned he started walking away from us towards the front of the gym.

He stopped on the other side of the battlefield, my friends I still stood where he was a few seconds ago.

Flint turned before he spoke. 'That was definitely a good battle, Jordan. I praise you for having such a wonderful friendship with your Wartortle.' Flint started. I did promise you something, you can keep that boulder badge as you did win, also I apologize for saying you haven't changed much. You have changed a lot, you are no longer a novice trainer, you are quite experienced, but you still have a way to go. Despite that, I believe you have the potential to go on and defeat all of Kanto's Gyms, I also think you will be able to defeat them.' Flint told me. He then turned to all of us. 'I wish you all good luck on your journey and any further endeavours.' Flint finished.

He then left before any of us could reply.

I was now thankful that Flint had accepted me as more than just a kid, which is what I was before I battled Brock the first and second time.

'Brock,' I started. 'Why was your dad, frozen for a while?' I asked curious before I turned to see all my friends behind me.

'Jordan, the way you battled was amazing.' Rachel told me.

'It was brilliant; I had never seen a battle like that before.' Camilla added.

'It was a great battle, but for your first Gym, it was remarkable. If you battled like that against me I wouldn't have had a chance.' Brock told me.

'So…I suppose we go back to Vermillion and wake up Snorlax now?' I asked.

We made our way to the door, but before we could exit someone I vaguely recognised walked in.

'Dad?' Camilla asked.

'Jordan, I'm glad I caught you.' Camilla's dad started. 'I need to talk to you.' He continued.

We followed Camilla's father to his house.

'What is this about?' I asked, since he asked for me out of our group.

We reached Camilla's house and Camilla's father ushered us inside.

'This is a little suspicious.' I commented.

'Sorry.' Camilla's mother apologised from an armchair.

'I know we accidentally slipped up earlier about your father.' Camilla's father said.

I couldn't forget that, I had placed it somewhere in my mind I was unable to reach, until now, where Camilla's parent had plucked it out from.

I stayed silent listening for what else they had to say.

'I guess you deserve an explanation.' Camilla's father continued. 'Although it is not ours to give, we will tell you a little bit about him.' Camilla's father told me.

'Your father was a wonderful Pokémon trainer, he had the same goal as you, he wanted to become the world greatest Pokémon master. People from around the world know him. He was best friends with Liam's dad.' Camilla's mother told me.

Obviously they knew Liam, Flint probably told them.

'You're a lot like your father.' Camilla's father started. 'Confident, courageous, determined, eager, but in other ways you are different.' You do have a level head, whereas your fathers head wasn't as balanced.'

'You obviously haven't seen the real Jordan.' Rachel commented.

'He jumps into battle with no real plan.' Brock added.

'And somehow he comes out as the winner.' Camilla concluded.

'Maybe you are a lot like your father.' Camilla's father said. 'I hope you accept our explanation.' He added.

I didn't really, but I nodded. I wanted to know more about my father, why he left, why I was so much like him.

I guess Camilla's parents were not the ones to tell me everything I wanted, or even needed to know. My guess was that my father would tell me if I ever meet him. He would have a lot of explaining to do.

'Thankyou.' I said before we all left.

That was an experience that would follow me until either my father shows up and explains, someone else does, or until I'm dead.

'So, shall we go wake up that Snorlax?' Brock asked.

'Yeah.' Camilla and Rachel replied in unison.

I didn't say anything; I was too busy thinking about my father. I know I shouldn't dwell on it, but this was a big part of my life; a big part that was missing, sure Brock had this problem as well, but his father now came back, plus, he knew his father when he was little. I didn't.

Brock would probably say he knows exactly how I feel, but he would be lying. I'm not being mean, he'd say "how would you know?", he couldn't possibly know, and the reason for that is because I didnt know how I feel. A lot of emotions were bouncing around off of each other inside me.

No-one talked to me at all the whole way to Vermillion City, but I was with my thoughts the whole way there, the main thought I had was: Why did my father leave my mother and I?

Once we got back to Vermillion it was starting to get dark.

There was crowd of people, who were now clamouring trying to wake up the Snorlax. It was impossible to wake up that Pokémon. Impossible if you didn't have the flute.

Surge saw us immediately. 'Ah, you are back, with the flute, I trust?' I took my bag off and took the flute out. I held out the flute to Surge.

'I can't play the song. I don't know it.' He told us.

I faintly remembered a song my mother used to hum to me when I was very little. I figured that was as good a chance as any of us had. I have never played a flute before, so I checked each note. Once I knew what each one sounded like I started to play the song my mother hummed to me. I was surprised I remembered all of it.

We all turned towards Snorlax after I finished, for a few seconds nothing happened, everyone looked at me. I mean everyone who had gathered here and had been blocked from going through, they all looked at me with a sad expression. Just then a rumbling was heard and we saw the Snorlax get up. I expected it to be angry, but it just looked at the crowd of people for a few seconds before it climbed on top of Diglett's tunnel and walked away.

Well I'm glad that was one less Pokémon to deal with, now we could continue on our journey.

Everyone thanked me, I got handshakes, awkward embraces, clasps on the back and almost everyone said "Thank you".

I turned to Surge. 'Would you be able to return this to Pewter?' I asked.

'As soon as possible.' He replied.

We waved to Surge as he ran back to his Gym.

'So, Lavender Town?' I asked.

All my friends nodded and we made our way.

'Do you think we'll make it to Lavender before the sun sets?' Rachel asked warily looking at the sun setting.

'I doubt it, but we can camp out tonight.' Brock said.

'It will give us an excuse to use them since they were given to us.' I added.

We walked in silence for a minute or so before Camilla spoke up.

'I wonder where I would be if I hadn't travelled with you.' Camilla said.

'That's an odd question.' Rachel said.

'Yeah, but it makes sense.' I replied. 'What would we be doing if we all were travelling separately?'

'That's, easy twerp, you'd be at our mercy.' I heard a familiar voice say.

'And we would have all your Pokémon.' A second familiar voice

'Even though that would stop us from getting them now.' A third voice added.

'Who's there?' Rachel asked.

'it's always the same question, with you twerps.' The third voice sighed.

'We are here for your Pokémon to steal.' The first voice said.

'This is a fact; we're not making a deal.' The second voice said.

'Jessie.'

'James.' They both introduced themselves.

'Team rocket blast of at the speed of light.' Jessie said.

'Surrender now or prepare to fight.' James added.

'Meowth, that's right.' Meowth added.

'Team Rocket, what do you want?' I asked.

'We want all your Pokémon twerp.' Meowth said.

'But we'll settle on Pikachu for a start.' Jessie said.

'There's no way that's happening.' I said. 'Pikachu, use Thundershock.' I said.

Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and released a powerful Thundershock towards team Rocket.

'That was thunderbolt.' Brock commented.

I heard Team Rocket laugh at Pikachu's attempt of shocking them.

'Didn't you know we would come prepared this time twerp.' Jessie said.

'We had our clothes rubber insulated so your Pikachu couldn't shock us.' James added.

'Ekans, lets show those twerps that Team Rocket is a name to be feared of.' Jessie said sending out Ekans.

'Koffing, you too.' James said sending out his Koffing.

'I'll join you, Jordan.' Rachel said coming up next to me.

'Nidoran, go.' She said sending out the newest edition to her team.

'Ekans, use poison sting.' Jessie ordered.

'Koffing use smoke screen.' James said.

'Pikachu, use, quick attack.'

Ekans shot a poison sting, but Pikachu moved too quick towards Koffing so it hit Nidoran, but Nidoran didn't look fazed. It just glared at Ekans.

Koffing released a smokescreen, but Pikachu had already jumped towards Koffing, the both flew out of the smoke cloud.

I knew this wouldn't be as easy as the last victory. We didn't have Charmander or Charmeleon, so we couldn't set the smokescreen ablaze.

'Nidoran, use double kick.'

Nidoran headed straight for Ekans and gave it two quick kicks to the face.'

'Pikachu, use Thunderbolt.' I said.

'Oh, no you don't. Koffing use Poison gas.'

Unfortunately for James, Pikachu was faster than Koffing and Pikachu released a thunderbolt before Koffing could come up with a Poison gas.

Team Rockets Koffing fainted.

'Ekans, use wrap.'

Ekans shot towards Nidoran, who wasn't quick enough.

As soon as Nidoran was wrapped Ekans squeezed, but Rachel was ready.

'Nidoran, use scratch multiple times.'

Nidoran continuously used scratch on the Ekans and it finally became too much for it to bear and it released Nidoran.

It didn't look like Rachel needed any help, so I let her continue.

'Nidoran, finish with a double kick.' Rachel said.

Nidoran delivered the first kick to the side of Ekans before it reeled its foot back, and hit under its chin. Ekans sailed back towards team rocket and landed with a crash.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.' I said.

Pikachu set loose a thunderbolt towards team Rocket. The impact caused them to sail into the distance, as usual.

'Well done, Rachel.' I praised. I hadn't battled with Rachel against Team Rocket since Viridian City, we blew the Pokémon centre roof off. I just remembered that, and I suddenly felt guilty. I hoped that when I went back to Viridian the roof would have been replaced, or at least fixed.

'Don't praise me, it was Nidoran who did it.' Rachel replied patting Nidoran on the head before she called back into her Pokéball.

'Let us hope there are no more distractions before we reach where we are going to set up camp.' Camilla said.

'Knowing our luck, I'm sure something will crop up.' I replied in a joking matter.

We started walking in silence for a few seconds before I saw the reflection of a light on the surface of water.

'Look!' I exclaimed pointing to where the light came from.

Everyone looked to where I was pointing.

'Maybe we won't need to sleep out tonight.' Brock said.

We all ran towards the light and we saw the bridge, it split in two different directions-left and right-and it didn't seem to go straight in either direction.

In one direction I saw the end and it turned to the right, but the other way I couldn't see the end of.

'Please tell me that Lavender is that way.' I said pointing to the right.

'It's that way.' Brock replied pointing to the left.

Well there was definitely no way we were going to get to Lavender today, especially since it's now dark.

I looked to where the light came from and it was a small house, it was on the bridge. The house had a green roof and it looked like it was a light grey in the dark so it may have been white or the colour it seemed now.

I didn't want to peek inside the back or side window, plus we could only see the back at the moment.

Me and my friends went around the front and saw a windowsill had a pot of different coloured flowers, the door was pink and wooden, it had a diamond window in the middle near the top.

I decided to knock on the door.

We waited for a few seconds, but no-one answered.

I turned away from the door to see if anyone was coming, but we found no-one.

We may have to sleep outside after all.

'I wonder where they are.' Rachel said.

'I wonder who they are.' Camilla added.

'Do you think they might be asleep?' I asked.

'I doubt it, the sun hasn't been set for that long, only since before team Rocket appeared.' Brock said.

'Should we split up and look for him?' I asked.

'Hey! Hold it there!' We heard a voice yell at us

We turned around and saw a fisherman with his rod, his bucket and fold-up chair swinging by his sides with his hands.

'What do you thieves think you're doing back here, just because you're wearing different outfits doesn't mean I don't recognize you.'

'What are you talking about?' I asked.

'I may elderly, but I can still whip your butts just like I did last time.' The fisherman said obviously too angry to hear what I asked.

'Wait!' I shouted 'You've got this all wrong.' I continued.

He slowed down when he got nearer to us.

He looked at the Pikachu on Camilla and my shoulders. He cocked his head to the side.

I saw he had a greyish moustache, it still had some black strands in it. He wore a red and white striped hat. His jacket was the same colour and pattern, but he was wearing brown fishing shorts and green Wellington boots.

'Those Pikachu look comfortable on both of you.' The man said pointing his shaky fingers at Camilla and I.

'We aren't who you think we are.' I told him.

He seemed to listen to me.

'You're not team Rocket?' He asked.

So this man had run into them also.

'No.' Brock replied.

'But you do know of them?' He asked.

'We've run into them a few more times than we would have liked to.' I replied.

'So you know what they do?' He asked us.

'You meant steal other people's Pokémon?' I asked.

'Not, just Pokémon.' The man started. 'They tried to steal my super rod.

'Super rod?' I asked.

My friends all looked confused also.

'Don't tell me you young'uns have never fished before.' He said.

'No, fish? For what?' Rachel asked.

'You're joking, right?' The fisherman asked.

We all shook our heads.

'Pokémon.' He replied.

'You can fish for Pokémon?' Camilla asked.

'How do you think we catch water Pokémon, with our hands?' The fisherman asked.

None of us replied, since we didn't have an answer.

'Why you young'uns out this late anyway?' He asked.

'We saw a light in the distance and thought we might be able to stay in this house.' Rachel said.

'But no-one was there.' Camilla added.

'Well, you'll have to ask the owner, and that happens to be me.' The fisherman said.

'Would we…' I started, but the fisherman held up his hand.

'On one condition.' He said. 'You young'uns ever heard of Sunnyshore City?'

We all shook our heads.

'Well in Sinnoh, there is a route on the way to Sunnyshore City, it holds host to the fishing guru of Sinnoh, or the fishing guru king of this year. He is holding host to the Magikarp tournament. And all fishermen are invited, so I want to go. I want to win this year. If you want to stay in my house for the night, I need your help tomorrow morning, then you can go on your way.' The fisherman explained.

'What do you want us to help you with?' Brock asked.

'Catch Magikarp, but I don't want any Magikarp, I want a big Magikarp. The person who brings the biggest Magikarp wins a trophy and the year after everyone has to come to his house when he hosts the contest.'

'So you want us to help you catch a Magikarp because you want a trophy?' I asked.

'No.' I want you to help me because I want my grandkids to be proud of me. They live in Sinnoh with their parents, and since my grandkids were born I haven't won the Magikarp challenge. I want them to see their grandpa win something.'

'How old are they?' Camilla asked.

'Eight years old each.'

'Lavender can wait, right Camilla?' Rachel asked.

Brock and I looked at them confused.

Both girls turned to us. 'That alright?' Camilla asked.

'Jordan and I have no business there, it's just your chateau challenge.' Brock replied.

'The challenge can wait.' Rachel brushed off. 'We'll help you.' Rachel said turning back to the fisherman.

'Well in that case…' the fisherman started. He opened his door. 'Come in, I'll pop on the kettle, you can each have a hot chocolate, how does that sound?' He asked after he put his stuff down and we walked in.

'Thank you.' I replied.

'Yes please.' Everyone else replied in unison.

'So how big does this Magikarp have to be?' I asked.

'The biggest.' The fisherman said.

'And how big is that?' Camilla asked.

'I can't give you an actual size, but tomorrow is the last day before I need to leave for Sinnoh. And the biggest I have is a seventeen inch Magikarp.'

'So what would be a big Magikarp?' Rachel asked.

'Well the guru at Sunnyshore had a thirty-five-inch last year.'

'What? That's over double the size you have now.' Brock told mus.

'Yes well The biggest ever found was by the fisherman guru in Hoenn, but he does live on an island. It was fifty-nine inches.'

My mouth was agape. Fifty-nine inches, a Magikarp of fifty-nine inches. That is massive, I mean, it's huge, how do you find a Magikarp that big, that's over twenty inches more than the guy had last year?

'I can tell it's a huge surprise to you.' The fisherman said looking at our expressions. 'It was to me too.' He replied. He brought five mugs over on a tray, each had hot chocolate in them. 'My biggest was a forty-three inch. Not as big as the largest.'

'Did you win that year?' I asked before taking a sip of my hot chocolate, my Pikachu wanted some so I let it, but it burnt its tongue and I chuckled at it.

'Yes.'

'Wait, you haven't won this competition in eight years?' Camilla asked.

'Thirteen years, this will be the fourteenth.' The fishermen told us.

'Thirteen years?' Camilla asked.

That was a long time, I thought this guy would be alright at finding a large Magikarp.

'What do you do with the small Magikarp?' Brock asked.

I release them, I reel them in, if they are too small I let them back.

I had a question that I didn't think would be a yes, but I still had to try. 'Is there any other Fishing competitions?' I asked.

'Yes, there's the amateur fishing competition that's going to be held in Fuchsia later this year, if you get there on time, you could enter that.' The fisherman informed us.

'Jordan, we don't have a fishing rod.' Brock told me.

'I'll give you young'uns a deal, if either of you find a Magikarp bigger than twenty-five inches tomorrow, then you can each have an old rod each.' The fisherman told us.

'Thanks.' Rachel said.

Silence filled the air for a few second before Rachel yelped.

'What was that?' She asked putting her bag in front of her.

Her bag wiggled.

'What's with your bag?' I asked.

She took out the egg and it wiggled, but this time it didn't stop.

It started to glow.

'Your egg is hatching.' Brock told her.

We didn't hear ant cracks; not like you do with a non-Pokémon egg. It just kept glowing.

The egg stopped glowing, in its place was a Pokémon. It was sitting down on Rachel's legs like a cat would. It had brown fur, but the tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.

All four of us took out our Pokédex to scan it.

'_Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.'_ Our Pokedexes said.

'It can evolve from stones?' I asked.

'Specific ones.' The fisherman told us. 'You'll be able to find out what stones in saffron, alternatively someone in any city or town could tell you the evolutions it could take.'

'It's so cute.' Rachel said dragging out the "u" in cute.

'You should get some sleep, we have a long morning a head of us, by the way, that Pokémon won't go into a Pokéball while it's a baby, some Pokémon will, but that Eevee won't. You may have to carry it.' The fisherman said.

I let Pikachu have some of my hot chocolate before I finished it off.

'Will it keep me up tonight?' Rachel asked.

'It shouldn't, but it will treat you like its mother for a while, so you have to pay extra close attention to it.' The fisherman said before he went off to bed.

We all slept in our sleeping bags.

I saw Eevee was already asleep once Rachel got into her sleeping bag, she stroked it like you would stroke a pet.

I fell asleep wondering what would hatch from my egg.

**I'm sorry this is late, but to make up for it, I have updated and lengthened the first chapter so you should go and check that out, every time I post a new chapter if a previous one is less than 5,000 words then I will lengthen it to that length, or maybe longer-depending on what I put in it-before reposting it. I know I have not really used the PokéNav Plus much in this Arc since I got it, so I will be using that more when I update chapters. I will also include more interactions with Pikachu. Also added to new chapters, plus previous ones-if I get any requests before I update the next chapter-I will add other people's point of views if you would like to know what they think for a few hundred words. PM me if you want to know anything about this arc and which peoples POV you want to write from if it's in a previous chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: A cry from a Ghost**


	21. A Cry from a Ghost

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon in any way, you wouldn't like it, it would a terrible mess and well…**

21\. A Cry from a Ghost

I woke up to a knocking sound and a loud voice.

'Come on, you young'uns gotta get up, we're going fishing.' The voice told me.

I sat up rubbing my eyes to wake me up.

'What time is it?' I heard Camilla asked.

'It's five.' The fisherman replied.

'In the morning?' Brock complained.

'Yep, hurry up, or I'm going to throw you all off the dock and into the water. So, chop chop.'

I was not ready to wake up, forget five, six was too early to wake up. Why do some people wake up so early?

I got up groggily, I hated being woken up, especially so early, when it's still quite dark, when it's dark it is the night, light signals time for you to move.

I slowly got dressed and made my way outside.

Pikachu followed walking out behind me, I glanced back and saw it yawned.

'Ah, you're the first one out, you must be the one who asked about the fishing tournaments yesterday, eh?' The fisherman asked me.

I yawned and shrugged my shoulders.

'Grab an old rod and cast you line as far out as it can go.' The fisherman said.

I cast the line, but I almost fell over backwards on the deck, thankfully there was a fishing chair, so I sat back and relaxed, trying not to fall back asleep.

My Pikachu perched on my hat making sure it stayed awake, it was about to sleep it would fall off.

My friends came out a few minutes after I did, one by one.

Camilla seemed even more tired than I was. She was yawning the whole way to the fishing chair that was nearest to mine.

Rachel was holding Eevee in her arms, the Eevee was asleep at the moment.

'Missy.' The fisherman said.

'Yes?' Rachel asked she looked confused, like why she was signalled out, why she was chosen instead of someone else.

'I'm afraid, you are unfit to fish.' The fisherman said.

I started to get annoyed, but I quickly realised he was a fisherman, he would know best. I was still confused but for an entirely different reason. Why was Rachel unfit for fishing with us, she was the same age, Camilla was still able to fish-when she had properly woken up.

'Excuse me?' Rachel asked in disbelief.

'You have a baby Pokémon, that baby is the only thing for a few days you need to take care of.'

Okay, now it made sense, babies were a lot of work, you have to give them your full undivided attention.

'Wait! I have to care for this baby non-stop for three days?' Rachel asked.

'Yes.' The fisherman replied simply.

This was going to interfere with her chateau battle in Lavender.

'What about the battle chateau in Lavender?' She asked.

The fisherman sighed, and by the look on Rachel I was sure she already knew the answer.

Rachel sighed in defeat, but nevertheless she sat down in her seat facing the water, stroking her sleeping Eevee.

Would I have to be that bored when my Pokémon hatched from its egg? I didn't want to devote all my time to a baby, I know that sounds extremely selfish, but I need to train and prepare for battles that will come up. I couldn't become too preoccupied with a baby Pokémon and miss out on battles. This was the first time I was questioning whether I should have the egg in my bag or not.

I wondered how much that would become a problem, besides what if my Pokémon needed my full undivided attention for more than a few days? What if it was for a few weeks? I shouldn't be thinking into this too much. My egg shouldn't hatch for ages. I should wait for the moment to come and decide by then on what I should do.

'Young'un, you got a bite.' The fisherman snapped me out of my thoughts.

My Pikachu moved to my shoulder pulling on my left arm to try and help me pull it in.

I looked at my rod and sure enough the string was being pulled on. I got up and started reeling in the Pokémon, I used as much force as possible to pull it in. It should definitely be a large Pokémon; with the amount of force I was using to reel it in.

After a few more tugs the Pokémon landed on the deck. I was pretty sure it was a Magikarp. It was definitely big, maybe even huge.

It has a large roundish body with reddish-orangey scales. It has large vacant eyes as if its oblivious to everything and big pink lips. Its fins are white. It has a three peaked fin on its back and stomach, both are yellow. The barbels are white.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it.

'_Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered weak. However, it is actually a very hardy Pokémon that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it is.' _The Pokédex told me.

The fisherman came over to me and looked at the Magikarp.

'You caught a female one, she's a beauty.'

'How can you tell it's a female?' I asked.

'you can tell what gender a Pokémon is depending on a specific feature. With Magikarp, a girl will have white barbels, while a male will have tan barbels. For Pikachu, yours had a straight ended tail, while the females have two circles on the end of theirs. So both you and your friend have a male Pikachu.'

'Guess, I should have known that, eh buddy?'

'Pika.' It said shaking its head in disappointment

I saw the fisherman measure the Magikarp. He smiled before coming back up.

'You caught me a 39.7 inch Magikarp, thank you.' The fisherman said.

He Picked up the Magikarp, he took it to his house. I didn't know what he was doing with it in there.

The fisherman then came out with a much smaller Magikarp before throwing it back into the water.

'Well I must congratulate you young'un, that should be a good enough size for me to win, but remember we have the rest of the morning to go so no napping now.'

I didn't plan on that, there was no way I could nap now, not after that.

Brock managed to catch three throughout the morning, his largest was a 35 inch, wasn't bigger than the one I had caught, but it was large.

Camilla caught six throughout the morning, how she managed that, I will never know, but still one of her surpassed the first one I caught, or rocks, but they still came close.

I caught three more, but they were all too small, probably smaller than the one the fisherman previously had.

I felt Sorry for Rachel the whole morning. I bet she was looking forward to catching some fish, but she seemed to like taking care of her Eevee, especially since it woke up. They were playing, while Rachel was teaching it and making it extremely happy. She was very good at mothering it.

'Okay, young'uns, I keep my word. You are free to go now, you promised what you told me yesterday, and I promised to let you stay, and now you may leave.'

'Thank you, we appreciate the help, good luck in Sinnoh.' I said before I slung my bag on and my friends and I made our way towards Lavender Town.

Rachel was holding Eevee so its front legs and head poked out above her arms.

'Once we get to saffron City, I plan to do everything I can to find out as much as I can on evolving my Eevee.' Rachel said.

'Remember Rachel, it is a baby, you might want to give it some time and thought before you decide to evolve it, remember Eevee have several different evolutions…' Brock started.

'And we can concentrate on that after the battle chateau.' I added.

'I wonder who I'm going to battle.' Camilla pondered.

'Me to. It will be interesting to see a new face opposite mine, to see if a new Pokémon will be here, another one to fill up our Pokédex.' Rachel said.

It was obvious both were excited and nervous.

I took out my PokéNav Plus and looked for Lavender Town. It looked like a simple enough town. Not much to do in Lavender, although there was the Pokémon tower, that is where people go to pay respects to fallen Pokémon, even if I wanted to stay away from that tower I'm sure my friends would eventually drag me into it.

This town was for the battle chateau, and then we leave.

'Anybody fancy visiting the Pokémon tower?' I asked putting away my PokéNav Plus.

'Where dead Pokémon are?' Camilla asked rhetorically.

Rachel chuckled nervously. 'No thanks?'

Brock had been silent.

'Brocko?' I asked hesitantly.

'No, thanks. I would rather stay outside.'

Well I'm glad that was settled, no-one would like to visit the Pokémon tower.

A few minutes later we entered Lavender town, it was quite small and I could see the Pokémon tower, at the other end of town.

'Jordan? Rachel?' A voice I didn't recognize called out to us.

I looked towards where the voice was coming from. I saw a girl with chocolate brown hair, a white fedora had with a red bow around it. She was wearing a sea green top and she also had a brown short skirt on, she was wearing white trainers.

She seemed to be running towards us. Neither Rachel or I recognized her, but she definitely recognized us.

She embraced me and Rachel in a group hug before letting us go.

'How are you?' She asked.

I was confused and so was Rachel.

I swear I had never met this girl before, but she seems to remember us, maybe she knows me from collecting Gym badges and she knows Rachel from the battle chateau.

I don't know.

'Sorry?' I asked.

'I asked how are you.' She stated, she looked as confused as I was.

'We don't know who you are.' Rachel told her.

Leaf expression changed to sadness, but that quickly vanished to her smiling.

'Rachel, I can't believe you don't remember your childhood friend. Jordan, how could you forget professor Oaks summer camp?'

Something tugged at the back of my memory, a face, it was definitely this girls, but a lot younger.

'Wait a minute…' Rachel started.

Realization hit me. This girl was from our group at Oaks summer camp.

'Leaf?' Rachel asked.

'You dyed your hair, tired of copying me?' Leaf teased.

Rachel embraced Leaf in a hug and Leaf returned it.

Then Leaf came to me and gave me a short tug.

She looked behind Rachel and I and noticed Brock and Camilla.

I almost forgot about them.

'I'm guessing you're Leaf?' Camilla asked. 'I'm Camilla.'

Leaf embraced Camilla in a hug before she could protest or do anything.

'It's nice to meet you, I knew you needed a traveling companion besides Rachel, Jordan.' Leaf said.

I didn't understand the meaning of the words Leaf told me.

'I'm Brock, former Pewter City Gym leader.' Brock told Leaf, holding out his hand.

Leaf shook it and now we had all been acquainted.

'So, Leaf what do you do here in Lavender?' Rachel asked as we walked towards the Pokémon centre.

'I help Mr. Fuji. He helps young Pokémon and sometimes goes to the Pokémon tower. He's there now, but his other assistant Meyle told me she was alright by herself, so I decided to come out and be reunited with you two.' Leaf explained.

'wait, you just happened to be looking out the window and see us?' I asked.

Leaf laughed. 'No, Mr Fuji knows Lt surge, the Vermillion City Gym leader. He told Mr Fuji of a helpful trainer by the name of Jordan, every day since Mr Fuji told me I have looked out the window to see if I could see you. It was a coincidence that Rachel is traveling with you, you brought along Camilla, and the former Pewter City Gym leader.' Leaf explained.

I understood, but I wouldn't say I was helpful, I mean I did go and get the flute to wake up Snorlax because my friends and I needed to continue on the route it was blocking. I did stop team Rocket multiple times, but that's because they were in my way. So overall I was just helping myself.

A though came to my head about the Pokémon tower.

'Leaf, how long has Mr Fuji been gone?' I asked warily.

Leaf seemed confused at my tone. 'Um, about half the day. Why is that?' Leaf asked sounding a little concerned.

'How long does he normally go to the Pokémon tower?' Camilla asked catching on to what I was thinking.

'A few hours.' Leaf said clearly getting confused.

'Any idea, why he has been there longer?' Rachel asked.

'Well, he did say he was going to get a baby Pokémon, I know sometimes it's hard because of the baby Pokémon's parent is a ghost, but it shouldn't really take this long for Mr Fuji to explain the situation to the baby's ghost parents.' Leaf told us.

My friends started on towards the Pokémon tower. All of them knew what I was getting at.

'Um, Leaf…it would be best if you stayed here, I didn't want to get Camilla involved in this and I can't make that mistake again. So, please, for your sake, please stay here and try not to get involved. We will bring back Mr. Fuji. I promise.' I said before I ran to catch up to my friends leaving a speechless Leaf behind.

'You think they're here?' Brock asked me.

'Leaf is the only one we can trust about Mr. Fuji. Besides who spends the whole morning in the Pokémon tower?' I asked rhetorically as we opened the door.

What met us what not what I expected. There were a few elderly people, some of them were shuffling across the floor, others were paying respect to fallen Pokémon.

'How many floors are there? Rachel asked.

Brock already had his PokéNav plus out.

'This place apparently has six floors, it was once a Radio tower, but now is a resting place for fallen Pokémon.' Brock read from the PokéNav plus.

'You still think they're here?' Camilla asked.

'It feels like they should be.' Rachel said

My Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and sniffed around, Camilla's Pikachu copied mine.

'Pika.' They both said.

We followed the Pikachu, up to the second floor.

On the other side of the room were a few elderly people, they were clamouring, trying to all get up the stairs at once.

'I told all of you to stay down here, the boss is busy upstairs.'

All the elderly stopped.

One man piped up.

'I was told by your boss to come and help, he wants help with taking care of the baby's mother ghost Pokémon so he can steal it right? He can't do that without my help.' The man said.

I couldn't believe it. I had a hunch team Rocket were in with this and now I knew.

Our Pikachu had kept running and oi saw them slip through the crowd and up onto level three.

'Pikachu!' I called.

'Um excuse me' Rachel said running up to the man who was guarding the level three stairs. 'We are the apprentices of the man you just let pass, maybe he told you about us?' Rachel asked.

The man just shook his head, he looked at all of us.

'Four of you?' the man asked raising an eyebrow.

'We're competing against each other.' Brock replied.

I'm glad Brock knew what to say, I didn't have a clue of what to say to this man.

The man let us pass without another question.

Once we got to the third floor it was pretty much the same, but this place was bare of anybody. Nobody was on this level. I half expected it to be full of members of team Rocket. One would have been better, not even one member of team Rocket was on this floor.

My Pikachu was sitting in the middle of the floor with Camilla's. Its expression said something like: "Hurry up, we don't have long left".

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I was sure something was.

As soon as we reached our Pikachu a loud bang was heard, all six of us froze. Camilla and Rachel made a squeaking sound.

I just hope no-one heard that.

We began to start walking again slowly, but our efforts were futile, two team Rocket grunts came down.

'We've got this.' Camilla and Rachel said at the same time. Did they both know they were going to say the same thing?

Brock and I passed them as they began to start their Pokémon battles.

A few meters away from the stairs we were stopped. A team Rocket grunt followed by two other people we had come to recognize came down the stairs.

'Look, Jessie, it's the twerp.'

'It is a shame we can't entertain the twerp this time, isn't it, James?'

'Well we'll just take him to Petrel, he could have a play with the twerp.' Their talking Meowth said.

I looked to Brock, but he was eyeing the grunt that came down the stairs.

Another grunt came down the stairs and grabbed my Pikachu without me being able to do anything.

'Pikachu!' I called, but I knew it wouldn't be coming back yet.

I had no choice but be pushed up the stairs by the three team Rockets that I had unfortunately come to know.

Once up the stairs it was lined with Team rocket grunts, but none made an effort to come towards me as I was still being pushed towards the other stairs.

I saw someone dressed in black, but he had purple hair. I knew immediately who it was.

'Leave him there.' Petrel started. I was pushed towards the ground. 'Make sure his friends don't reach us.' Petrel said.

I didn't know if the listened to petrel, but I couldn't hear them anymore, so I could only assume.

I slowly got up to look at petrel who was pacing back and forth.

'You have too many bodyguards.' I commented.

'All these grunts.' He replied chuckling. 'No, there put there by our boss, they won't hurt you or any of your Pokémon, they have been stripped of theirs for now. Our boss thinks it's good for effect of our superiority.'

I still didn't trust Petrel, although I knew he was telling the truth it could be a trap, team Rocket was known for those sort of things.

'So, how's this going to work, you want to battle me and get revenge for that time in Mt Moon?' I asked.

Petrel growled. 'You, humiliated me, in front of Proton. The boss threatened to make me a grunt, a whole week I was laughed at, being humiliated by a runt, a worthless runt, like you.' Petrel got close to shouting. 'How could a novice trainer a few days into becoming a trainer have any effect, any chance of beating a team Rocket executive who's been working for team Rocket for years?' Petrel was really getting worked up, I was surprised he wasn't up in my face. 'You are lucky, with me. I will give you mercy, if you plea. Proton has to take orders from one of our admins, but you will not receive any mercy from them.' Petrel informed me, but I still didn't believe him. Our boss will be glad when I have beaten you, this is revenge for Mt moon, you little runt.' Petrel said.

'Golbat, go.' He said and he sent out his first Pokémon.

It looked like a large blue bat. It had purple wing membranes. It has small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth, which consisted of four fangs, two upper and two lower. It has two small pointed ears. It has short legs with long feet. It looked like a larger more menacing version of Zubat.

I took out my Pokédex.

'_Golbat, the bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. Golbat bites down on prey with its four fangs and drinks the victim's blood. It becomes active on inky dark moonless nights, flying round to attack people and Pokémon.'_

I would not like to be around when this Pokémon is up and active.

'Charmeleon, I choose you.' I said sending out my Charmeleon.

'Now, it's an interesting battle.' Petrel commented. 'Gobat, use wing attack.' Golbat started straight for us. Petrel was making this too easy.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.'

Charmeleon used flamethrower and it went straight for Golbat, but Petrel must have been expecting this.

'Golbat, pull up and dive to attack.' Golbat pulled up in time and dodged out of line, it suddenly dived at an incredible speed.

'Charmeleon, rage.' I said to it.

Charmeleon narrowed its eyes, as soon as Golbat was at arm's length Charmeleon just went at it, hitting clawing, just going full on at it. Petrel could only look on as his Pokémon was getting beaten up.

Charmeleon stopped for a second. Gobat escaped, it still seemed alright, but it was definitely noticeable it had been attacked. I wasted no time calling out another move.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.' This time Petrel wasn't ready for it and Golbat got hit by a powerful flamethrower.

Before it fell to the ground it regained its balance and eyed my Charmander.

'Gobat, use scary face.' Petrel said.

'Charmeleon, counter with Scary face.'

Both Pokémon made a scary face, but neither cowered by the others so our attempts were futile.

'Golbat, use Air cutter.'

Golbat starting flapping its wings faster until it let loose a gust of wind, but it was definitely stronger than any gust attack.

Charmeleon was pushed back a few feet before it dug one of its claws in the ground.

'Charmeleon, use metal claw.'

'Counter, with wing attack.' Petrel called out.

Chameleons claw turned white, while Golbat sped towards us.

As soon as Gobat was on top of us, Charmeleon swiped up and delivered a blow to Golbat. Golbat went up into the air and crashed into the ceiling before spiralling down.

It hit the ground and Petrel and I had seen it had fainted.

'We're not done boy.' Petrel growled. 'Koffing, let's go.' Petrel should know that Koffing was such an easy opponent.

I tried to contain a laugh. Instead, I smiled.

'Wipe that smirk of your face, kid. We won't fall for your tricks like those losers downstairs.' I assumed he meant Jessie and James.'

'Koffing, spin and use smokescreen.' Petrel told the Koffing.

Shouldn't he know this is all too easy when he used that. Well Koffing should say, goodbye now.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.'

The flamethrower flew towards the smokescreen.

'Koffing, use poison gas.'

Petrel was wasting his time, sure Charmeleon would get poisoned, but the explosion alone would faint his Koffing.

The flamethrower hit the smokescreen and an explosion was created.

All the grunt turned away, I had to turn away, because of how bright it was.

Once the gas cleared I saw Koffing was still there, it didn't look like it was harmed that much. Charmeleon looked a lot worse, I saw the purple on its cheeks and I was poisoned, it was obvious that that was Petrels plan, to get me poisoned.

Petrel looked at my face, my mouth was slightly agape.

'What do you have to say now runt?' Petrel laughed.

'Charmeleon, use Flamethrower.'

Charmeleon let loose a flamethrower, it went straight to Koffing, but Charmeleon strained under the effect of poison and fell to his knee, before he gave way.

I returned Charmeleon back, before I wondered who I should use next.

'Well done, Charmeleon, you were great.' I clipped the Pokéball to my belt before taking another off. 'Sandshrew, I choose you.' I said sending out the sand mouse Pokémon.

'Koffing, use poison gas.' Petrel said.

I thought team Rocket was smarter than that.

I tried to hide a chuckle, but unfortunately Petrel caught me out.

'What's so funny?' He asked getting a little irritated. Shouldn't his "Boss" have taught him about Pokémon types.

'For someone who's been in team Rocket for years, you sure aren't at all that smart.' I retorted.

I saw petrels face get red.

The poison gas hit Sandshrew, but Sandshrew just sat there and looked at Koffing, like nothing happened.

'What happened?' Petrel asked, he was definitely getting angry.

'Sandshrew, use scratch.' I said

Sandshrew ran forward before jumping up at the levitating Koffing and scratching across its face.

'Koffing, use Smokescreen.'

'Sandshrew, use swift.' I said.

Sandshrew let loose an array of stars and they headed straight towards Koffing. No matter what move Koffing used, or if he used smokescreen one-hundred times, swift would still hit.

Koffing was pushed through the cloud and fell to the ground.

'Sandshrew, use magnitude.' The colour from Petrels face drained rapidly.

'Koffing, get up!' Petrel shouted.

We all saw Koffing open its eyes, but Sandshrew had already smashed into the ground.

The magnitude shook the whole floor, many grunts fell over, it was that powerful, Petrel almost fell over. I fell to my knees.

I couldn't believe a magnitude of that size existed.

Once the shaking stopped I saw Petrel fall to his knees in utter disbelief.

I kept Sandshrew out.

'Well done Sandshrew.' I praised patting his head while after I walked up to it.

I motioned for it to follow me.

We walked up the stairs and I came out to the sky floor. I was actually outside again.

I saw the Pokémon tower had faded paint and it didn't look anything like a radio tower.

I looked over the edge and I saw Leaf who was still standing in the same place. I'm glad, she didn't move, she did exactly as I asked her.

I heard mumbling on the other side of the tower.

'Ah, the kid, who humiliated me.' I heard a vaguely familiar voice. 'Our Admin was right to place Petrel downstairs. I'm so glad you might get to meet her.'

'what have you done with Pikachu, Proton?' I asked.

'Your mouse is fine for now.' Proton replied.

'He's not a mouse.' I replied. 'He's my best friend.' I told him turning around to face him.

'Friend?' Proton scoffed. 'Pokémon don't become attached to humans, and vice versa.' Proton retorted. 'Pokémon are only dispensable tools, we use then to get by in the world, they are only used for violence.' Proton told me.

'Pokémon fight because they believe in the trust between them and their trainer. Both share a bond that helps them in battle.' I explained.

'We both have different opinions, but the fact is to you Pokémon will always be a tool that you will only realize when you get older.' Proton told me. 'At team rocket we believe the way for Pokémon to know sooner, the better it will be, that's why we are training a Cubone in that way.' Proton said.

'You killed its mother.' I realised.

'I knew you were smart, unfortunately petrel isn't. Listen kid, if you weren't our biggest problem, we would recruit you into team Rocket.' Proton told me. 'You may even be better that our boss one day, and you would call the shots.' Proton said.

I scoffed. 'Not likely, not even if I did try to stop you, you'd still be evil.'

'Yes.' Proton mused. 'But, you'd instantly become an executive, or an admin, how fun would it be to push me around?' Proton asked rhetorically? He chuckled at the thought. I knew Proton was definitely the most laid back in team Rocket.

'Proton, bring the kid round.' A female voice ordered.

'Sorry, kid, duty calls.' He said before he turned me around and pushed me to the other side of the tower.

'Now, Mr. Fiji, this is where you attempts fall, a kid and his witty Pokémon, but he's not going to save you.' The female voice said as Proton pushed me round the corner.

I saw a girl with pure red hair, like Rachel's, first. She was towering over a man on his hands and knees. She was wearing a white waistcoat that had a red "R" over her left chest. She had white trousers on and black shoes I couldn't believe her clothes were that white.

The man on the floor was wearing a navy blue jacket and the same coloured trousers. I couldn't see his face, but he had grey hair and he was starting to go bald.

'Mr. Fuji?' I questioned in alarm.

He turned to face me. I could see his eyes were bloodshot, so I didn't know the colours of his eyes, he looked like he was in enough pain to die.

'Jordan.' He croaked.

I heard the girl in the white clothes laugh, her laugh sounded genuine, like it was funny that Mr. Fuji knew my name.

'The saviour has a name, he's so cute.' The girl said as she faced me. 'how I wish he could join team Rocket, he would be my assistant, my cute sidekick. We'd take over the boss. You and I.' the girl said to me.

I couldn't do anything; the girl was trying to make me buckle. I couldn't give in to team Rocket. 'It's ironic the one who's in trouble knows the name of the person who's meant to save him.'

'I…' I couldn't find the words.

'Sorry, cutie, you can't save anyone not today. We will thwart your plans of trying to stop us, this is the last time you have meddled with us.' The girl changed her tone so quickly, I almost cowered at her voice it was so frightening.

I understood this Admin was bipolar.

'Come on, Ariana.' Proton said.

'Quiet, Proton, I have a battle to engage in with this cutie.' Ariana said. 'What do you say Jordan Hale, of Pallet Town. You are a few years too young to be recruited into team Rocket.' Ariana told me.

I didn't understand what Ariana meant, or how she knew my full name. 'ready for our battle?' she asked me.

I shook my head and came back to remember that Ariana was the worst problem at the moment.

'Sandshrew?' I asked.

It looked up at me and looked like it was ready.

'Here's your Pikachu.' Ariana said as she started to throw me an orb Pikachu was in.

'Ariana, no!' Proton yelled he threw himself at Ariana, she fell to the floor, and Pikachu fell of the edge of the tower. I ran over to the edge and jumped after him.

I reached out to grab the orb, my Pikachu was in. Once I grabbed him I knew I was being extremely stupid. This was it, I had not saved Mr Fuji. I had died trying to save my Pikachu. My friends would suffer or either be recruited as worthless grunts in team Rocket. My mother would be captured team Rocket and my dad, if he was alive would be hunted down and captured also and they would be tortured and devastated for the rest of their life.

I felt a hit, but I shouldn't have. It was to my stomach. Once I hit the ground I shouldn't have felt anything. I would be dead.

I opened my eyes and saw a ruffle of brown feathers.

I looked up and saw a Pidgeotto, Rachel had come to save me.

Pidgeotto took me to the top and dropped me off before flying away.

'Need a hand?' I heard a voice I was glad to hear.

I looked at Camilla. She looked a little roughed up.

'You need more help than I do.' I replied.

'And you need a mirror.' She retorted.

We both laughed, but knew that the trouble wasn't over yet.

We both walked around to Proton and Ariana, they were both arguing.

'You killed my sidekick, Proton.' Ariana yelled.

I opened up the orb and Pikachu came out. I hugged him affectionately.

'Glad to see you, buddy. I'm glad you're safe.' I said.

'Pika.' He replied.

Rachel smiled.

'You were supposed to drop the kids Pikachu.' Proton said. 'To kill it. It would make the kid easier to capture.'

'that plan was flawed, he jumped over after his Pikachu and now they're both dead, you idiot.' Ariana said.

Neither one of them had noticed our presence yet.

'That would have been one less minor kid to deal with.'

Ariana slapped Proton across the face.

'The boss will hear about this.' Ariana threatened.

'Minor?' I asked.

Ariana's eyes opened wide in disbelief.

'How did y-you?' Proton asked stuttering in shock.

'Cutie survived?' Ariana asked. Her face slowly morphed into happiness. She saw Pikachu perched upon my shoulder. 'And, he's got his own sidekick.' Ariana replied.

Camilla, looked a little offended. She was no-one's sidekick.

'So, how about it. Shall we have this battle, cutie.'

'As long as I can join in.' Camilla said.

'Then, I'm battling.' Proton said. He had a red mark across his cheek.

Mr. Fuji had moved to sitting up, but he didn't look much better.

'Go, Arbok.' Ariana said, sending out a large Cobra like Pokémon.

It has purple scales all over its body. It has a hood just below its head, the hood had a face like pattern. It resembled a face. It looked like it had two eyes, each were yellow, which was surrounded by red and outlined in black. A misshapen black diamond, it was elongated and upturned on each side looked like a mouth. It then had a "V" above the eyes with a line from its jaw to the bottom of the "V". It had two small eyes on each side of its face and its open mouth showed a forked tongue.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it.

'Ooh, cuties scanning my Pokémon.' Ariana exclaimed in happiness. It seemed everything I did made her happy. She seemed a bit bubbly to me, why was she recruited to team Rocket if she was so happy.

'_Arbok, the cobra Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ekans. This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around it's foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible.'_

'Go Raticate.' Proton said, sending out the one Pokémon, he used before.

'Sandshrew, are you ready?' I asked.

It nodded in agreement.

'Jigglypuff, light the stage.' Camilla said, sending out her Jigglypuff. It puffed its cheeks, before it released the air. It was showing its opponents it was strong.

'Arbok, use constrict, on Jigglypuff.'

'Jigglypuff, use bounce.'

As Arbok went towards Jigglypuff it held its breath, inflating itself, but it was too slow because Arbok grabbed Jigglypuff and wrapped itself around Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff's breath was let out.

'Jigglypuff!' Camilla cried.

'Raticate, Hyper fang.' Proton, ordered.

No, you don't, I thought. 'Sandshrew, use magnitude.' I said.

Sandshrew used magnitude.

'Arbok, keep up with the ground.' Ariana said.

Arbok let go of Jigglypuff.

Now, Jigglypuff was going to get affected by the magnitude.

I gave Camilla an apologetic look.

Raticate was off balance and its Hyper fang was inches off Camilla's Jigglypuff.

Once the magnitude stopped everyone regained their balance.

'Jigglypuff, use doubleslap.'

Jigglypuff delivered two powerful slaps to Protons Raticate, since they were direct hits his Raticate fainted.

'Arbok, use poison sting.' Ariana said.

Arbok opened its mouth and sprayed needles that were purple towards Jigglypuff.

'Sandshrew, use rollout.' Sandshrew rolled into a ball and started rolling Towards Arbok.

'Arbok, dodge, and use Wrap.'

Somehow Arbok managed to dodge my rollout.

'Jigglypuff, use bounce.' Camilla said.

Once again, Arbok grabbed, Jigglypuff before it could get far enough in the air to dodge. And once again Arbok squeezed the air out of Jigglypuff.

'Sandshrew, use rollout.' I said.

Sandshrew rolled into a ball and quickly rolled towards Arbok.

Jigglypuff fell limp in Arbok's wrap, and I knew my attempt to save Camilla's Jigglypuff made no difference.

Sandshrew hit into Arbok as Camilla called back her Jigglypuff.

Camilla reached for her second Pokéball, but Ariana stopped her.

'Ah, ah, ah.' She started shaking her head. 'Proton only used one, you only get to use one.'

Camilla looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, implying that is was fair, and even if she took out a second Pokémon, Proton would probably hurt her or something.

'Now it's just me and, cutie.'

'Sandshrew, use dig.' Sandshrew burrowed under the ground.

'Arbok, follow it.' Ariana said.

Well, I didn't see that coming. Arbok tunnelled through where Sandshrew was a while ago and followed it underground.

'Sandshrew, use dig and jump.' I said.

'Arbok, follow Sandshrew out.'

This is what I was waiting for.

Sandshrew jumped out and three seconds later so did Arbok.

'Use bite.' Ariana said.

'Use mud shot.'

Sandshrew turned around and threw clots of mud into Arbok's mouth, this send it towards the Ground.

'Use, magnitude.' I said.

Sandshrew came down towards the ground and hit it hard creating a great tremor, not as bad as the magnitude that was used against Petrel, but it was still powerful enough to bring us all to our knees.

As soon as it stopped shaking we saw that Arbok had fainted. I was surprised at the Arbok's durability. It held out for a long while, a powerful magnitude and a mud shot, one of which was a direct hit. That Arbok had some serious training.

'Oh well, I lost.' Ariana said. 'Seems like cutie wins.' She continued. 'I will get revenge.' She said in her frightening voice before she disappeared down the stairs.

Proton whispered something in my ear before he left.

'She's never been this laid back, until she met you.'

I didn't understand that I would have that much of an effect on people.

I didn't dwell on it I had to help Mr. Fuji.

'Mr. Fuji?' Camilla asked. 'Are you alright?' She asked.

He pointed to the opposite corner of the floor 'Cubone.' He croaked.

Rachel came up the stairs with Brock behind her.

'Can you take him to his house, please?' I asked Rachel.

Rachel let out Her Pidgeotto, Brock and I helped Mr. Fuji up to get on Pidgeotto. Rachel flew off and Brock went the long way.

I went towards Camilla.

'stay back.' She told me.

'Why?' I asked.

'I need to gain the trust of this Cubone and more importantly, its mother.'

'Okay, I'll meet you at the bottom.' I said before turning away and following Brock.

Once I reached the bottom I received a bone crushing hug from Rachel and also one from Leaf.

'You idiot.' Leaf called me.

'Thanks for the support.' I replied.

'You jumped off a six story building.' Rachel told me, as if I didn't know. I didn't when I jumped, but now I remembered.

'What happened?' Brock asked.

'Well I went to the floor above you and I battled Petrel, before going to the top floor.'

'Wait.' Rachel said. 'The guy in Mt. Moon, the one with purple hair?' She asked.

I nodded.

'Wait.' Leaf said. 'You've met these before.'

'Only the executives once, but Team Rocket, many times.' I replied. 'Anyway I got on the top floor and proton talked to me about Pokémon and how they were indispensable tools and whatnot. Then his boss, the Admin called Ariana…'

'The one with the same colour hair as me?' Rachel asked.

'Yes. She told Proton to bring me to see her. I saw Mr. Fuji on his hands and knees, he looked like he could die there, like his injuries and bloodshot eyes were that serious. Ariana was about to give me Pikachu back, after she called me "cutie".' I said.

'Pikachu back?' Rachel asked.

'Cutie?' Brock asked.

'I think Pikachu, is the goal of Jessie and James.' I replied. 'About "Cutie", I have no idea, but she said I could have been in team Rocket, just a few years older, that was the excuse, but there was more meaning than that, like she was addressing somebody else some other child like me. Only older.'

I was confused, and so were the others. 'Anyway, Proton pushed her as she was giving back Pikachu and she dropped him off the edge of the tower, so I jumped off, Pidgeotto saved me. Thank you Rachel. I came back, they were arguing, Camilla came, we battled them, we beat them, they ran away.'

Camilla came before we made our way to the Pokémon centre.

She had a Cubone in her arms.

'So the mother let you take the baby?' I asked.

'Mhmm.' She replied.

'I'm going to take care of him before I train him.

'Now we both have a baby.' Rachel replied gesturing towards her Eevee.

'You know; you guys can stay with Mr. Fuji tonight. I'm sure he'll let you, you did save him after all.' Leaf said.

**So, here is chapter 21, the second longest chapter as of at the moment. I know I made Ariana OOC, well I think I did, she doesn't really say much in the games, and she's not even in the anime, so I put a little twist on her. I wonder if any of you could guess what she was talking about when she said. "You are a few years too young to be recruited into team Rocket." And how did she know Jordan's name. I'll probably do a POV somewhere in a near future chapter, but not the next one cos it's a big one. Anyway, thanks for reading, the next chapter should be up next Saturday.**

**Chapter 22. The BEST of Friends**


	22. 22 The BEST of Friends

**Disclaimer: I own Pokémon. Wait! … No I don't.**

22\. The BEST of Friends

'Thanks, Leaf, but I'll think we'll stay in the Pokémon centre.' Rachel said.

'But you have to watch us in the battle chateau challenge tomorrow.' Camilla said.

'I'll have to ask Mr. Fuji, but okay.'

We separated from Leaf and walked towards the Pokémon centre.

'It's been so long since you've both been in a Battle Chateau challenge.' I told them.

'I hope your both ready.' Brock added.

Both Camilla and Rachel looked at each other and nodded.

'I know exactly who I'm using in tomorrow's challenge.' Rachel said.

'Same with me.' Camilla agreed.

I hope they both did well tomorrow, it would be great if they could both complete their own dream of becoming a Grand Duchess in the battle chateau.

We went into the Pokémon centre, and Brock as usual went straight up to Nurse Joy.

'Nurse Joy, it has hurt every day since I have not seen you, but fate has been kind and brought us together, and now….' Rachel hit Brock before pulling him away. '…It hurts so much more.'

'Hello, how can I help you?' Nurse Joy asked after she got over the shock from Brocks sudden outburst.

'Can you take our Pokémon please?' Camilla asked.

Camilla and I put our Pokeball's on the trays. Brock and Rachel copied after Brock had been warned by Rachel.

Brock Rachel and I went to sit down at a table while Camilla got us a room in here.

'So what happened to you after team Rocket made us go our separate ways?' I asked them both.

Rachel didn't look happy enough to explain it so Brock did instead.

'Well, you know we battled the grunts, after we defeated them which was easy enough another one came down and battled us, it was a constant endless battle.' Brock explained.

I didn't notice the grunts slowly disappearing while I was battling Petrel.

'Of, course.' I replied. 'I was too busy battling Petrel to notice that the grunts on either side of me were slowly disappearing.

'Rachel wasn't too happy, though.' Camilla said coming over to sit next to Rachel. 'It's not your fault.' Camilla said.

Rachel's Eevee was brushing up against her, feeling her discomfort.

'Should I ask?' I asked.

'Rachel only had her Pidgeotto, well except from her Eevee, who was taken from her. She was infuriated that she couldn't save her own Pokémon, my Onix got it for her, she wanted to take care of Eevee, and considering it was a baby, it didn't understand, but Rachel understood completely. She thinks she's a failure as a mother.' Brock told me.

'Rachel.' I started. 'If your Eevee, didn't love you it still wouldn't be here.' I said.

Rachel looked up at me. She shook her head, apparently I didn't get it.

'That's not it. What if next time Brock isn't there to help me, and Eevee gets taken away. I won't be able to take care of it. It might be harmed or threatened. I could never let that happen to Eevee. 'Just admit it. I'm a failure as a mother.' Rachel said tears started to form.

'Rachel, listen to me. You are not a failure as a mother, you are just a new mother, it's not your fault. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. If you hadn't been involved in team Rocket then you would have been fine, but unfortunately we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.' I told her.

'Jordan's right, Rachel. Team Rocket were just in Mt Moon when you were.' Camilla said.

Rachel didn't look convinced, but she forced a smile to show that she was grateful for what we had said.

Rachel stood up with her Eevee in her arms and walked to get her Pokémon.

As soon as the ding sounded she collected her Pokémon and walked towards where we would be staying tonight.

'I'll go talk to her.' Camilla told us before she went to get her Pokémon.

I watched her leave the same way Rachel did, before I got up to receive my own Pokémon.

'Your Pokémon are all fine.' Nurse Joy told Brock and I.

We went to sit down back at the table. We didn't want to interrupt the girls on their own time.

Brock got out his PokéNav Plus, he looked at it Curiously.

'What's up?' I asked, seeing the confused expression in his face.

'It's just…I was wondering how and when we would get another feature. I mean, we only have two, but there are five different features, we don't even have a time on the PokéNav yet, we have to guess by the sun. All we have on the PokéNav at the moment is the map and Pokésearch feature.' Brock told me.

I mused over that. It was a bit weird, only having two features for the PokéNav plus, and I was almost halfway through my Pokémon journey. I didn't know where the fourth Gym was, but I knew I was getting closer and closer every day.

I took out my PokéNav plus to find out where the next Gym was.

'Jordan?' Brock asked me. I didn't realise he had asked me a question.

'Yeah.' I replied looking up. 'I think it is a little strange. My next Gym battle should be coming up soon, and I that is only halfway through my journey, having only two features before the fourth Gym is a bit disappointing. If we get the last PokéNav feature just before I enter the Indigo plateau it's not that helpful, no matter what it is.' I replied.

'What about Professor Oak?' Brock asked while I looked around for my fourth Gym.

'Huh?' I asked.

'Does Professor Oak know anything about any of the other features?' Brock again.

Oh, shoot! Professor Oak. My mother! She would be furious with me right now, what would she say, I last talked to her in Pewter City, how long ago was that?

I literally jumped out of my seat and ran towards the Phone's before sitting down and calling my mother hoping she wasn't asleep or too busy.

My mother picked up on the second ring.

'Hello, Jordan.' I thought she would be mad.

'Hey mum.' I replied.

'Do you have any idea what time it is? do you know how long it's been? Me and Rachel's mother have been worried sick!' My mother yelled to me. Oops. Spoke too soon.

'Sorry, mum. I was busy. I should have called her before we went to Pokémon tower.

'You should be; you don't understand the worry or pressure you put on us once you leave.' My mother told me calmer than before.

'You'll never guess who we ran into earlier.' I told my mother.

'Who did you see?'

'Leaf.' I replied.

'Really? You're in lavender Town? That's great, but you know there isn't a gym there. My mother told me.

'I do help Camilla and Rachel, by cheering them on in battle chateau's.' I told my mother.

She let that hang there or dropped it all together because it was a few second before she replied changing the subject completely. 'So what is Leaf up to?' She asked me.

'She's in training with Mr Fuji, helping him out with the Pokémon care home. I think it's called that.'

'The Pokémon Nursery, you would have loved to work there, that was until your father gave me a video to show you about a Pokémon battle on TV. But I suppose it is better you becoming a trainer rather than someone who cares for baby Pokémon. That's good for her, well I hope she enjoys it.'

'I'm sure she does.' I replied.

'Speaking of your father…' My mother started.

Is he home? Could I yell at him for being away so long? Could I ask why he didn't want to see me, or my mother. Why he was being so mean to us?

'His friend blue is here with your uncle from Sinnoh.'

Blue was at my house? The most recent Pokémon league Champion was at my house? My uncle from Sinnoh was at my house? I would never believe that Blue was at my house, and my uncle was visiting my mother.

'Really?' I asked surprised. I was more surprised that blue was at my house. I only remember him being in Pallet once, well since I was born anyway.

'Yeah, both are in this house now drinking my tea.'

'Delia, you always made the best tea, I need to tell the Indigo plateau about this.' Someone said, it was an unfamiliar voice.

'Sorry, Blue, the tea that is made in this house stays in this house.' My mother told the champion.

'Is that Blue?' I asked shocked he was drinking my mother's tea.

My mother nodded.

'It that Jordan?' Blue asked. 'Can I speak with him?'

Blue, the champion of the Indigo plateau wanted to speak with me?

Blue came up to the phone as my mother went back to the living room.

'Hey, kid.' Blue said before he looked up at the screen.

Blue had bright brown hair that was poked out in every way you could imagine, it looked kind of reddish in the sun, as I had seen in his pictures. His brown eyes looked intense and analysing. He wore a purple faded blue top, it looked a little purple. That was the same coloured top he wore when he travelled.

'Hello, Blue.' I replied.

'You don't need to address me formally, Jordan. Speak to me as though we are long-time friends.' Blue told me.

'Okay.' I replied.

'I hear, you're becoming a Pokémon trainer, and your competing in the Gym's, is that correct?' Blue asked.

'Yeah.' I replied. 'Wait, aren't you supposed to be training with my dad?'

'I was, I did, we both travelled Sinnoh with Riley a few weeks ago, Riley and I came back here. Your dad is in another region finding out some secrets about Pokémon.' Blue told me.

'So he's not at home?' I asked.

'Sorry, kid.' Blue looked a little guilty. 'You know he's fascinated by Pokémon more than anyone else I know. He told me he will call you as soon as he's figured out this secret about Pokémon.' Blue told me.

I know my dad's reasons, but I just wish I could hear from him-personally-once in a while.

'No matter.' I lied. 'Aren't you supposed to be at the Indigo plateau?' I asked. 'Yes, but I told my second in command I will take some more time off, and he can be the champion until next year.'

'Wait…next year?' I asked. 'But won't you get stripped of the champion title?' I asked.

'Not at all, the chairman of the Indigo plateau, doesn't mind. He will get angry if I take too long off, but I told him the reason and he's fine with it.' Blue replied. 'anyway, They'll want to battle me again before I be back to going champion. I also believe you've met the current Champion.' Blue told me.

I have? 'Have I?' I asked him.

'Maybe not.' Blue mused. 'He is pretty secretive about this stuff.'

I didn't know anyone who was secretive.

'Anyway, Jordan. I have to go back and convince your mother to let me take the tea back to the Indigo plateau, wish me luck.'

'Good luck.' I said.

Blue left the phone and my uncle came to the Phone.

'Hello Jordan.'

'Hey, uncle.' I replied.

'I see you have a Pikachu.' Riley said looking at my Pikachu.

'Pika.' Pikachu replied feeling embarrassed that he was addressed so easily.

My uncle normally wears a navy blue hat with a single immaculate black feather, he says it was from his own Pokémon. He also wears the same colour cap, with a black silk inside. He says a special Pokémon with him, but It's always outside it's Pokéball, like my Pikachu.

'Just like your dad.' Riley shook his head.

'How is he?' I asked.

Riley was surprised by my sudden interest and sudden outburst. I didnt mean to blurt out that question, it just came like that.

'He's a little sad that he can't come and see you. A Pokémon discovery has been uncovered in a region near Sinnoh, but I wanted to see you personally.'

'No, you came too early for my birthday, yet again.' I told him 'Why are you always so early?' I asked him.

'How about next year I don't come at all?' Riley joked.

We both laughed.

'Pika.' My Pikachu interrupted pointing to the accommodations door.

I nodded and my Pikachu went to see Camilla and Rachel. I looked behind me and realised Brock had also gone.

'where did he go?' Riley asked.

'To our room.' I replied.

'Those Pokémon centres are a lot more advanced.' Riley told me. 'Am I keeping you up? You got a busy day tomorrow?' Riley asked.

'When do Pokémon trainers have a relaxing day?' I asked.

'Touché.' Riley replied. 'Well, I'd better go. I have to stop Blue from killing himself, drinking that horrendous tea your mother makes. I'll see you soon, Jordan.'

'Bye uncle.' I said and I hung up the phone.

My uncle was right about my mother's tea; I didn't know why Blue liked it that much.

Now I had to call professor oak and hoped he wasn't asleep yet.'

He Picked up on the first ring.

'Professor.' I said.

'Hello, Jordan, how may I help you?' The professor asked looking at the expression on my face.

'Well, I was wondering about the PokéNav.' I said.

'What about it?' He asked.

'Well, do you know any features we can add to it?' I asked.

'I'm sorry, but the only one who knows is my friend in a different region, you might want to try asking someone when you arrive in the Silph co. They are the most advanced in anything in the Kanto region, nowhere is better to ask than there.' Professor Oak said. 'I have to go, but I will speak to you soon.' The professor said hanging up.

Well I guess I have to wait until I get to the Silph co. which I believe is in Saffron City, that should be where the next Gym is.

I made my way to the accommodations and saw everyone was asleep, my Pikachu was sleeping at the end of my bed, I got in my PJ's and fell asleep.

I woke up with Rachel shaking me.

'Come on, Jordan, get up we need to get to the battle chateau.' Rachel said.

She saw my eyes open.

'Come on, hurry up.' She said before racing out the room.

I looked at Camilla who had just woken up.

'She's enthusiastic.' I commented.

'She was so much better after our talk yesterday.' Camilla told me.

Well she seemed a lot happier and she was up and ready before anyone else was up.

All three of us followed her out once we were ready.

'Where are your capes girls?' I asked.

Rachel took her blue cape out for her rank of Viscountess and Camilla took out her green cape for her rank of Countess.

They both put them on and walked toward the battle chateau with Brock and I behind them.

They both looked ready to battle and win the next title, Countess for Rachel and Marchioness for Camilla.

Once we entered the battle chateau a Marquis came over.

'Hello, my name is Marquis Phillip.' He said. 'Who will participate in the battle chateau today?' He asked.

'I will.' Camilla said. She gave Brock her Cubone to look after while she was battling.

'As will I.' Rachel said. She gave me her Eevee to take care of as she battled. I had a huge responsibility caring for a baby Pokémon, but I guess this would test if I would be a good parent to whatever Pokémon came out of my own egg.

Marquis Phillip called over a maid who first took Rachel into a room while Camilla waited.

'I suspect that you two will be spectators?' Marquis Phillip asked us both.

We nodded and he led us to the spectators round.

A battle was already commenced, but we were in the front row of the spectators, we could see and hear the people and Pokémon clearly.

There was a Baroness and a Marchioness battling, I dint think it was possible. Obviously the Marchioness looked like she was winning. A few second later the Marchionesses Nidorino had beaten the Baronesses Raichu, although, I didn't understand how she could lose this much if she had a Raichu, unless this was her first battle.

A few more battles commenced, some were harder to predict than others, no-one gained a title over Duke or Duchess, some people didn't act professionally when they won or lost.

Then came the first battle we were waiting for.

'The next battle will be between Camilla Foster and Rachel Fletcher.'

Brock and I both froze, as did Camilla and Rachel soon after they stepped onto the field.

They both quickly scanned the crowd for us, they both looked at us for guidance, unfortunately none of us had any.

Camilla and Rachel were due to battle against each other to claim their next respected title.

Once I came over my shock I looked at Rachel to see she was still wearing her Violet dress with her matching Violet shoes and the Violet bow.

Camilla was wearing what she last wore when I first battled her, she was wearing exactly the same as Rachel, but it was a sea green.

'Hey, guys, what did I miss?' Leaf asked coming up behind us and squeezing between Brock and I.

I was unable to speak, so I just pointed to the battlefield.

'They have pretty dresses on, wait. Is that Rachel?' Leaf asked. 'And Camilla?' She asked. 'Don't tell me they're battling.

Brock came over his shock before I did. 'Afraid so.' He replied.

'What will this do their friendship?' Leaf asked rhetorically.

'I don't want them to be annoyed at each other for battling.' I started. 'I don't want any of them to lose.' I said.

'Yet you know only will come out victorious.' Leaf continued.

Both girls were still standing their frozen.

'So Mr. Fuji let you off today?' Brock asked.

'Well I had some chores morning, but since I finished them so quickly he let me have the rest of the day off.'

'Let the battle begin.' The referee said realizing Camilla and Rachel were both in a state of shock.

His comment brought them back, the slowly both walked towards the battlefield slowly, neither of them wanted to look at each other.

They needed to be enthusiastic about this battle, even if they were battling for a title, even though only one of them would win they had to have their Pokémon try their hardest.

'Nidoran, let's go.' Rachel said, sending out a Pokémon I originally thought I had already seen, but this Nidoran was different to Liam's.

It looked quite like Liam's but it was still different, for starters it was a light blue with darker blue splotches randomly around its body. It had a pair of whiskers on each cheek, it had red eyes. It also had two large spiny ears and two large front teeth, it had spines all over its back and a small blunt horn on its forehead.

I saw a few people take out their Pokédexes, Leaf and I copied.

'_Nidoran, the poison pin Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Nidorina._ _Nidoran__ has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn.' _The Pokédex told me.

So, this was the Pokémon that Rachel had caught that she didn't tell us about.

'I am the only one in this group who didn't know about this?' I asked Brock.

'You didn't know?' He asked.

'None of us went to see her catch it when we went to get the Pokéflute.' I told him.

'Oh, yeah, yesterday.' He remembered. 'Yes you are the only one who didn't know about her catching a Nidoran.' Brock replied.

Camilla looked like she didn't know who to let out. Her Pikachu was on her shoulder waiting for her to choose.

'Spearow, set the stage.' She said.

She sent out her bird Pokémon.

'Does she always send out her Pokémon like that?' Leaf asked.

Brock and I both nodded.

'Nidoran, use Toxic.' Rachel started.

Nidoran wasted no time in letting a purple ring around her and letting it pulsate towards Spearow.

'Spearow, hover.' Camilla said.

'Spearow hovered above the line before it touched down again.

As soon as it touched down it jerked sideways, the effects of toxic still lingered.

Rachel looked happy that the effects were still in play.

'Spearow, use wing attack.'

Obviously Camilla knew that the effects of poison were already in play, so any physical attacks would not matter, since Nidoran's ability was normally poison point, but this Nidoran might have another ability.

Rachel didn't make her Nidoran move, obviously she knew it could handle this move, or she had another strategy.

As soon as Spearow was on top of Nidoran Rachel called out an attack.

'Horn attack.' She said.

Spearow hit Nidoran, but as soon as the horn attack connected Spearow flew out of control behind Nidoran.

Spearow landed creating a small dust cloud, but it quickly got up.

'Nidoran, use fury swipes.' Rachel told her Nidoran.

'Spearow, dive low and use wing attack.'

I was unsure of what the outcome of these two moves would be.

Unfortunately, Nidoran's fury swipes were two slow to hit Spearow and it swooped low and upturned Nidoran, but the poison started coming into effect and before it could land it crashed a few feet from Camilla.

'Spearow, are you alright?' Camilla asked as Rachel's Nidoran got up. It didn't look like it was in as much pain.

Spearow got up, it didn't look particularly happy.

It eyed the Nidoran, but it was definitely under control. I saw the anger on its face, but if its anger boiled over too much it would act rash and it wouldn't perform as well which would cause Camilla to lose the match.

'Spearow, use gust.' Camilla called out.

Spearow composed itself before flying above ground a few feet and slowly pushing Nidoran back to the opposite side to its trainer.

'Nidoran, use horn attack.' Rachel called out.

Nidoran gained its footing and braced the gust Camilla's Spearow hand caused before it slowly moved against the force of air. It slowly got faster until it was going the same speed it would have if it was walking, it looked like it was running in slow motion.

Camilla's Spearow looked tired and it began to lose energy quickly.

Spearow let go of the gust and Rachel's Nidoran barrelled straight into Camilla's Spearow knocking it to the floor with its horn.

Nidoran also landed to the floor, bit hit the floor, but not as either of them would have liked to.

Two clouds of dust were created and they slowly both cleared and we would see the result of both of their attacks.

Spearow was standing, but it was seriously struggling, Camilla looked worried for Spearow.

Rachel looked really unsure. Had her Nidoran made it?

The dust cleared around and we saw Rachel's Nidoran was also struggling.

Neither one looked like they were going to collapse.

Spearow finally gave way and had fainted.

Camilla didn't look shocked like I thought she would of in fact she smiled and called back Spearow, everyone in the crowd cheered for Rachel.

Rachel called back her Nidoran before going to the middle of the battlefield and meeting Marquis Phillip who held out the green cape to Rachel, she gave her blue one back and put her green cape over her Violet dress. Violet and green looked like a good match.

I looked to where Camilla was before, but I saw she wasn't there, she must have already headed back.

'Congratulations to Rachel Fletcher who receives the title of Countess.' Marquis Philip told the crowd.

The crowd slowly dispersed as it knew this was the last battle of the day.

'Is that it?' Leaf asked before we walked towards the building.

'You missed all the matched but that one.' I told her.

'What were the chances of them battling against each other?' She asked us.

'Really slim.' Brock answered as we entered the battle chateau with everyone else around us.

Camilla found us a few minutes after, she looked happy. Not at all how I thought she would be. I misjudged Rachel before I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. I would try and remain quiet, not to let my curiosity get the best of me.

Camilla took Cubone back from Brock and cuddled it.

Cubone was happy that it's adoptive mother had come back.

Rachel came back a few minutes later.

'Leaf you made it.' Rachel cried out hugging Leaf before taking back Eevee from me.

'Thank you for taking care of Eevee for me, Jordan.' Rachel said.

'That was great battle, Rachel. Thanks.' Camilla said.

I was glad there were no hard feeling between the group, especially between those two.

'Now we are booth officially Countesses.' Rachel said.

'You were great girls, well done.' I congratulated them both.

'It's great to see you are still both friends.' Leaf said.

'Did you guys think that a little battling rivalry would get between us?' Camilla asked.

'Shame on you.' Rachel said when they both saw the guilty expressions on our faces.

'we should go to the Pokémon centre before we continue on our way.' Brock said.

We all walked to the Pokémon centre the girls stayed behind, all three of them talked amongst themselves.

Brock was looking on the PokéNav plus to get any information on the next route to get to my next gym badge.

'Hey, buddy.' I said to Pikachu. 'Are you ready to earn our fourth Gym badge?' I asked him.

'Pika!' he replied pumping his fist.

'After that badge we are halfway to entering the Pokémon league.' I said.

'Chu…' Pikachu replied nervously.

I couldn't blame him. I was nervous too. I knew I still had a long way to go until I would battle against any of the elite four and maybe even the champion, who wouldn't be Blue. He had told me that he wouldn't be the champion, I would just have to wait a while until I battled Blue, if I ever got to battle him. It would be great to battle one of the most powerful trainers in the whole world, but the most powerful trainer in the whole of Kanto.

'Hey, Jordan. Did you hear me?' Brock asked taking me away from my thoughts.

'Sorry?' I asked.

'Apparently Saffron City is blocked, apparently there's a situation and the police have blocked it off until the matter is resolved.' Brock told me.

'So what are we supposed to do, go the whole way round to the next City or town?' I asked.

'Actually, lucky for us there is an underground path that leads straight to Celadon City, plus, there is also a Gym there, plus a battle chateau, so it's convenient for all of you.'

'We can get out Marchioness capes.' Camilla said.

'Yes the fourth rank while Jordan gets his fourth badge.' Rachel said.

The sound of a fourth badge sounded nice, especially since I hadn't got a badge for ages, the last time I battled a Gym leader was ages ago, the battle against Lt. Surge seemed like a distant memory, although a lot had happened since then.

We went on the St. Anne, we battled Alan, all of us, except Brock. We travelled back to Pewter City, where I battled Flint and we received the Pokéflute. We came back and I somehow managed to wake up the giant Pokémon Snorlax, but I'm sure we would see it again sometime. We rested in a fisherman's house before helping him the next morning in catching a large Magikarp. We made our way to Lavender town. We met up with our old friend Leaf. We helped Mr. Fuji who had gone to Pokémon tower. I had met a Team Rocket Admin who took a shine to me, which was extremely weird. And now Rachel and Camilla had battled in the battle chateau.

I bet they were thinking the same way before their Chateau challenge, since their last one was in Cerulean City.

We entered the Pokémon centre and Camilla and Rachel went up to Nurse Joy while Brock Leaf and I went to sit at a table.

Leaf sat next to me while Brock sat on the opposite side.

'Question.' Leaf started. 'Why do both you have a Pikachu, and why are they not inside a Pokéball?' Leaf asked.

'Well when Rachel and I first entered Viridian we both entered the battle chateau. My battle was against Camilla. She battled with a Pikachu against my Squirtle who is now a Wartortle. I lost to Camilla and quit trying to get titles in the battle chateau. Even though Rachel lost I told her to never give up. I thought that Camilla's Pikachu was cool, so I caught one in Viridian forest. When we unexpectedly met her in Pewter City…'

'Wait!' Leaf started. 'Unexpectedly. I thought you were travelling together.'

'We are now.' Camilla started.

'But, before Jordan battled Brock, the second time, we met Camilla in the Pokémon centre.' Rachel said. 'I was jealous when Jordan was being so friendly.' Rachel admitted.

'you were jealous, of me?' Camilla asked.

'Of course, you beat Jordan in a chateau challenge, and he is such a good Pokémon trainer, I knew you would be too. I was jealous of how strong you were.'

'But we battled in Cerulean, Jordan and I, and I lost. Remember?' Camilla asked.

'Yeah, but I was jealous before that.' Rachel replied.

'Anyway…' I started trying to stop the girls squabbling. 'Camilla's Pikachu was outside the Pokéball, she informed me that Pikachu didn't really like being in confined spaces so I let mine out and ever since then it has been riding on my shoulder.' I explained to Leaf.

Leaf took Pikachu of my shoulder. I didn't protest and Pikachu didn't mind so I let her. She made a fuss out of him.

'Is Jordan Hale here?' A voice questioned one that that was vaguely familiar.

All five of us turned to the front door of the Pokémon centre.

Mr. Fuji was standing there slightly out of breath.

'Mr. Fuji?' I questioned.

'Jordan, thank goodness. I need your help.' He said coming towards us. 'The Kanto power plant isn't working and the scientists asked me to send someone who could help, but we don't have any Gym leaders of powerful Pokémon trainers here, until I thought of you. Can you help them?' He asked.

All my friends looked at me.

This would definitely put a delay in me gaining my fourth Gym badge, but I couldn't just sit here while something bad was happening. I had to help.

'I'll go.' I told Mr. Fuji. 'But, Leaf comes with us.' I said.

**This is the next chapter finished. I want to know what should I have happen in the power plant should I see Zapdos like you can see in the games or should I just have a normal chapter where I help the people within the power plant? The next chapter should be up in a week or just less than a week.**

**Chapter 23: Charging the Region**


	23. 23 Charging the Region

**Disclaimer: What's Pokémon? Oh right it's the thing I didn't create.**

23\. Charging the Region

'So you won't go if Leaf doesn't?' Mr. Fuji asked me.

'No, that's not it.' I replied. 'I just thought she'd like to go on a journey with us, of course with your permission.' I told him.

'I-I…' Mr. Fuji started.

'You did give me the rest of the day off.' Leaf reminded him.

'You might not be back tomorrow.' Mr. Fuji started. 'It is quite a way to get to the power plant.'

I took out my PokéNav plus as did everyone else to find out where the Kanto power plant was. It wasn't that far away from Cerulean City.

'I'll work the whole day, if I'm not back by tonight.' Leaf told Mr. Fuji.

He was hesitant in replying. I understood why he was hesitant. I mean if I had an assistant and one of her friends asked if they could take them away for a while I'd be pretty hesitant as well.

He sighed after a few seconds.

'Okay. You can go, but remember if you are not back by tonight then I will have you working the whole day tomorrow.' Mr. Fuji told Leaf.

She nodded.

'Excuse me Mr. Fuji, but how do we get to the power plant, we need to get across a stretch of water to reach it.' Brock explained.

'There is a man with a boat who is usually there, tell him that Mr. Fuji sent you, there shouldn't be a problem with that.'

We all exited the Pokémon centre with Mr. Fuji following behind us, once we exited he went back to his Pokémon nursery home and we headed north of Lavender Town.

'Leaf, have you ever been out of Lavender Town since you've been here?' I asked her.

She shook her head.

'Well get ready to feel your first taste of freedom.' I told her.

She breathed in and as she exhaled she stepped out onto the route above Lavender town.

'Apparently there aren't any Pokémon on this route except in the water and inside the power plant.' Camilla told us.

We walked a few meters in silence before we saw a man with a boat tied to the bank.

'You can't be here; I'm waiting for a trainer by the name of Jordan Hale.' The man on the boat said.

'I'm Jordan Hale.' I told the man.

The man looked at me before laughing, how did he think this was funny.

'You?' He asked. 'You're Jordan hale?' He laughed again. 'Sorry kid, but the circus is that way.' He replied pointing the way from which we just came.

'I'm not lying; I am Jordan Hale.'

'No you're not. Kid, listen to me. Jordan hale is an amazing trainer, who has a Pikachu and has beaten team Rocket on multiple occasions, he has also beaten three Gyms already since he only started this year.' The man said.

It doesn't sound amazing as Liam though.

'Well, this guy sounds great, this guy you say…' I started. 'He has a Pikachu?' I asked pointing to the Pikachu on my shoulder. 'earned three Gym badges, you say?' I said showing my Gym badge case with three Gym badges in it. 'And beaten team Rocket multiple times, the most recent saving Mr. Fuji from their clutches.' I said pointing to Leaf. 'Behold one of Mr. Fuji's assistants.'

'I don't believe you, Jordan Hale would be someone older and taller than you.'

'So you expect me to be older and taller?' I asked.

'If you don't believe me, I guess my Pikachu will have to show you I am the real Jordan Hale.'

'You want to battle kid.'

'No-one gets by unless they can defeat me.'

'when I beat you I will tell the police to be on the lookout for a deceiving kid who goes by the name of Jordan Hale, but isn't really.' The man said.

'Go Seadra.' The man said sending out a large blue seahorse kind of shaped Pokémon.

It has a long snout with two large ridge-like curves either side of its head. It has a rough scaled cream underbelly. The fins on its back have sharp, pointy, cream coloured tips. Its large tail was also coiled.

'_Seadra, the Dragon Pokémon. Seadra generates whirlpools by spinning its body. The whirlpools are strong enough to swallow even fishing boats. This Pokémon weakens prey with these currents, then swallows it whole.'_ My Pokédex said.

'You ready, buddy?' I asked Pikachu who was perched upon my shoulder.

'Pika!' It exclaimed jumping off of my shoulder in a ready stance to battle this guy's Seadra.

My Pokédex said that this Pokémon was a dragon, and even though the Pokédex never lies it didn't look scary or powerful enough to be a Dragon type Pokémon. Compared to Dratini and Dragonair, this didn't look as powerful, but I'm sure I would soon find out the power that it possesses.

'Seadra, use water pulse.' The man started off.

'Pikachu, dodge and use agility.' I said.

The water pulse was released from Seadra, but Pikachu easily dodged before it used agility and ran circles around Seadra.

'Use, quick attack.' I said.

Before anyone could react Seadra was hit from behind and Pikachu stopped running and stood directly in front of me.

'While it's down, use thunderbolt.' I said.

'Use water gun and elevate yourself.' The guy said.

As soon as Pikachu released thunderbolt the Seadra used water gun and rose up, so the thunderbolt missed him by a few inches.

'Use, twister.' The guy said.

The Seadra started to spin on its tail. It slowly got faster before it was spinning in a small white tornado.

The tornado headed towards us, with the Pokémon inside.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.' I said.

Pikachu released a thunderbolt as soon as The tornado hit us. Both Pokémon flew back a bit. Pikachu landed at my feet.

The guy laughed at me. 'If you were Jordan Hale, your Pikachu would have no problem beating me.' He told me.

'You okay, bud?' I asked ignoring hi9s comment.

I came here to get to the power plant and that is exactly what I was going to do. My Pikachu was going to beat this guy's Seadra, no more playing it nice, it was time for a fast strategy.

'Pika.' My Pikachu replied getting up, unscathed.

'Pikachu, use agility.' I said.

As before Pikachu used agility and ran around Seadra who had just managed to get up.

'Use thunderbolt.' I said.

Pikachu stopped a few meters in front of Seadra.

'Use water pulse.'

Although I knew it was too late for the guy to use an attack as Seadra would be down in a second he still thought he had help.

As soon as he finished calling out the attack Pikachu let loose a thunderbolt and it headed straight for Seadra.

Seadra fell back and I was sure two thunderbolts would get rid of it, but this Pokémon seemed determined.

'Your Pokémon seems as eager as you are to prove that I am not who I say I am.' I told the guy.

'well, like trainer like Pokémon. We both know you are lying.'

'Pikachu, user Quick attack.' I said.

Pikachu went at lightning speed to Seadra.

As soon as Seadra got back up it was hit by Pikachu's Quick attack.

Seadra looked annoyed that a mouse was beating it.

'wrap it up with Thunderbolt.' I said.

'Seadra dodge it.' The man said.

Unfortunately, as soon as Seadra got up and it was hit with a thunderbolt and fainted.

'Do you believe me now?' I asked.

The man returned his Seadra and walked towards his boat.

'If you come back with the Power plant working again.' He replied.

He gestured for us all to get into the boat, there was six of us so it was a tight squeeze.

I sat next to Leaf. I was glad that we had met Leaf. I had definitely forgotten her, my only other friend who used to live in Pallet town, but once the summer camp was over she moved away, obviously to Lavender Town. I did wonder if she liked working for Mr. Fuji or if she had longed for something better, something more meaningful to her.

We didn't speak the whole way through the boat ride, also there wasn't much to sea, trees on one side and a rocky mountain on the opposite side.

We got out and there in front of us was the Kanto power plant. It was massive, it also looked grand.

I didn't know what was so bad happening here it looked so powerful, too powerful to have stopped working.

The exterior was mostly grey and made of metal. It had large windows on either side of the large door, above it and other side of the one above the door. It then went back a bit and had metal walls.

On each side of the power plant there was red pillars that went inside the power plant, they were probably where the electricity was sent through so it went underground and powered up the whole of Kanto. On top of the power plant were four large red and grey striped chimneys. At the moment nothing was coming out of them.

I thought that was strange, shouldn't smoke come out of them?

We went straight up to the doors and went straight in. We were expected after all. Well I was, but I travelled with my friends so I was sure they would be allowed in with me.

Inside looked even better than the outside. I couldn't see even half what was in the power plant. A higher level was a few meters in front of us, it had yellow metal railing and green metal stairs that led up to it. There was a bookcase next to the staircase, and there was also vending machines on the left side of the room, but I guess it was for employee's anyway.

A police officer came up to us as soon as we walked in.

'Can I see your identification please?' He asked me.

I didn't know what he meant by identification. Did he mean a card or something like that? I didn't have anything to show him who I was to show that I wasn't trespassing.

'I was sent here by Mr. Fuji.' I told him.

'You must be Mr Hale.' He said. 'May I see your Pokédex?' He asked me.

I gave him my Pokédex. He inspected it and then gave it back to me within a few seconds. 'I guess these are your friends?' The officer asked me.

'Yes.' I replied.

'Boss, Jordan Hale is here.' The police officer called.

A man in a black suit appeared at the top of the stairs, he was leaning against the hand rail.

He looked extremely important.

He slowly made his way down the stairs before standing in front of me.

'I must be meeting the Jordan Hale I've heard so much about from Mr. Fujio and Lt. Surge.' The man said holding out his hand.

I shook it. I chucked nervously. 'I'm not that impressive.' I said.

'Well my two friends would disagree with you, and by the expressions on your friends faces I'd say you're being modest.' The man said.

I chuckled again.

'But you aren't here for showing off, or not, you're here because I asked Mr. Fuji for help and he thought that you would suit the job. So shall I show you the problem?' He asked rhetorically leading us up the stairs. When we got up I saw there was a hole in the middle of the room with the same yellow railing as before. It showed an overview of the generator that at the moment was apparently not working.

On one side of the room people were on computers trying to find a solution to the problem or researching something else.

In one corner of the room I saw a scientists writing on a clipboard.

A few more scientists were running around trying to be organized and on top of things.

'As you can see, it hasn't been easy, the scientists are constantly busy, but now they have another thing to worry about.' The man told us taking us around to the back of the room.

On the opposite side of the room to the computers there were large thin metal posts with an orange top, they looked like they should work and whir or make some kind of noise, but they were silent.

He took us around to the back of the room and there was a control panel on the railing.

'Um, why don't you guys see if the scientists need help around here, they need it and I bet you'd learn a thing or two, why you might even enjoy it.' The boss said to my friends.

My friends looked at me.

I shrugged, if they wanted to help it might be less stress for the scientists.

The man pushed a few buttons on the control panel and he and I descended down to where the generator actually was.

The generator was an irregular shape, but it was a pale orange colour. It looked like the part od and exercise bike where the chain is, but a little bit is in the ground. A large vent came from the side of it and it went to the opposite side and then went into the ground.

The generator looked like it had stopped, the only sound I could hear was the clamouring from the scientists above us.

'So this is the generator.' The boss told me.

I nodded.

'We had a technician, an engineer a repair man and even our scientists trying to find out what the matter with it was.' The man said. 'But we don't know the source of the problem.' I didn't have enough information about the generator to know how I could fix it.

I saw there was a small window on the back of the generator I looked inside and saw large Pokeball's, but they had eyes and they were shocking a rod that hung in the middle of the generator. There were at least five large Pokeball's with eyes in there they were rolling around on a two straps, it was rubbing against the rod, and created small sparks, but not enough to keep going.

'Are those large Pokeball's with eyes?' I asked.

'No, they are Pokémon, they are Voltorb, they do look like a large Pokéball don't they. The difference is that these Pokémon are considerably larger and there is no button or any sign of an indication of a button on this Pokémon.' The man told me.

I took my Pokédex out to scan the Voltorb.

'_Voltorb, the ball Pokémon. Voltorb is extremely sensitive – it explodes at the slightest of shocks. It is rumoured that it was first created when a Pokéball was exposed to a powerful pulse of energy.'_ It said.

The man chuckled. 'Myth.' He muttered, but I ignored him.

I looked inside again and saw that one of the belts was touching the rod, while the other side was uneven and sometimes it touched while other times it didn't. I also realized that the Voltorb weren't shocking the rod, it was the other way around.

Now I found out exactly what the problem was.

'The rod is shocking the Pokémon.' I told the boss. 'One of the belts is worn and uneven. Every time the belt is no longer touching the rod the electricity stored in it is released in the room that the Voltorb are in, since the Voltorb are getting shocked they slow down or stop moving completely creating problems for the whole region.' I explained. I didn't know that knowledge was in me, but hey.

'So, the rod doesn't have enough time touching the belt and so the electricity can't travel out the Voltorb chamber and out to power the region?' The boss asked.

I nodded.

'So we need a new belt, but before that we need to shut the generator down. Let's just hope we don't get another call from saffron City, they've been calling us regularly saying their Silph company production hasn't run as smoothly.'

I remembered talking about the Silph company to someone recently, but I couldn't remember who it was.

'How long will it take to get a new belt?' I asked. I knew the region could do with the energy for maybe another day, but if it was for any longer than that then I guess some parts of the region would be in trouble.

'If we call today, it should be here by tomorrow easy. The region will be working to its fullest once again.' The boss said.

So now all the boss had to do was call someone to create a new belt for the generator and the Voltorb will start working again and they should stop getting shocked.

'Thank you, Jordan hale, I believe you have been too modest about your achievements, I wish you good luck on your journey.' The boss said. 'Shall we go and see your friends?' He asked rhetorically.

We both got onto the platform and the boss pressed some buttons and we made our way back up.

I looked around for my friends immediately.

I saw Leaf and Rachel were looking at blueprints with a scientist they were engaging in conversation with the scientist pointing to the piece of paper every now and then.

Camilla was on a computer with a person next to her telling her what to do.

Brock seemed to helping the scientist with the clipboard, he was probably learning about that guy's job.

Leaf was the first to spot me, she told Rachel and they both came towards me after thanking the scientist. The scientist rolled up the blueprints and went back to his own work.

'That was fun.' Rachel said.

'it was really interesting learning about the history of the generator.' Leaf agreed.

'Did you know it was just a small generator with a small battery charging it when it was first invented?' Rachel asked me rhetorically.

Camilla got up and came towards us after grabbing brock on the way catching on in our conversation.

'The coding to keep the locks on the doors in on the generator and everything in the power plant is difficult but very interesting.' Camilla told us.

We all looked to Brock, but he had nothing to say.

'So guys, shall we go?' I asked.

'You figured out the problem? And solved it?' Brock asked me.

'Yes he did, your friend is very modest on what he does, you need to remind him he is a great trainer and shouldn't be afraid to show the people how good he actually is.' The boss told my friends. I prayed they wouldn't tell me to show other how good I was. I'd get nervous and extremely embarrassed, that wouldn't help my confidence, especially with five badges to go.

The boss walked us to the stairs.

'I'll tell Mr Fuji thanks and I'll let him know you're on your way back.' The boss said.

We walked outside saying goodbye to the boss.

We all heard a cry, one I have never heard before.

I looked at my friends they all had confused expressions on their faces.

I looked back at the Power plant, behind the power plant slowly rose a huge bird like Pokémon.

It has yellow feathers all over its body. Black rings are around its eyes, and it has a large long orange beak. Its wings and its tail were made up of spikey feathers, it looked like its wings were jagged. A large crest of spike feathers surrounded its head it was like a mane. Its thighs are a light brown colour and it has large orange talons.

It roared the cry we had heard before. All five of us stood at it in awe of its magnificence. It was truly remarkable. It created a large stroke of lightning towards the power plant. Slowly the large bird Pokémon flew away and disappeared in the distance.

'I can't believe that was the legendary Pokémon Zapdos, now I have seen it three times ever.'

We heard a voice. It was definitely familiar.

'Lance.' I said turning around to see the red haired trainer.

'What else I can't believe is you didn't take out your Pokedexes to scan it.' Lance said looking at us.

Oh, whoops, that slipped my mind.

'It was a hard sight to behold, we were frozen in awe, it was stunning.' Rachel said.

'I know what you mean.' Lance said. 'I was about your age when I first saw it. I didn't record it in my Pokédex the first time either.'

'What are you doing here?' I asked Lance.

'Well I noticed something strange happening with the power around the region so I came here to see the problem.' Lance said.

'You're a bit late.' Leaf told lance.

'Sorry?' Lance asked. He looked at Leaf before cocking his head to the side. 'I don't believe we have met.' Lance said holding out his hand to Leaf. 'Lance, acquaintance to Jordan and his other friends.' Lance said.

'Leaf, childhood friend of Jordan and Rachel, friend of Brock and Camilla.' Leaf introduced herself shaking his hand.

'Before, you said I was too k

late to come and see what the problem, may I ask why?'

'Jordan solved it.' Camilla told Lance.

Before now the only people who talked to lance was me if I remember. I may be wrong, but before I don't remember anyone else talking to Lance.

'Well…' lance started. 'Well done, Jordan. I hope to see you and your friends again soon.' Lance said and whistled before an orange shape came and carried him away, the orange thing was definitely a Pokémon, but it was too fast for us to make anything of it. We went to the man who had the boat, he insisted on calling me Mr, hale the whole way back and he kept apologizing, but I told him not to worry, still he wouldn't stop the persistence of calling me Mr. Hale and apologizing. He also apologized to my Pikachu, my Pikachu just rubbed the back of its neck in embarrassment.

I was glad when we made it back to the other side. I was the first to get off.

I saw the afternoon was slowly drawing to a close and soon it would be the evening, there was no point in going through the underground path at night we could go in the day and we would reach Celadon probably the same day.

WE walked towards Mr. Fuji's nursery where Leaf was going.

'Guy's that Pokédex device you lot have is wicked; would you mind asking professor oak if maybe I could get one?' Leaf asked us.

'You know there's so much more than having a Pokédex to being a trainer.' Rachel said.

'Yeah, you obviously need a Pokémon so you can see more and meet more friends, why don't you ask him yourself tomorrow?' Camilla suggested.

Leaf mused over that for a moment before replying.

'See you guy's tomorrow, I guess you're leaving for the underground path to get to celadon tomorrow?' Leaf asked. 'I can at least show you the entrance and see you off.

'We need to meet up again and catch up.' Rachel suggested,

'Definitely.' Camilla agreed. 'I have a new friend besides Rachel.' She continued.

'Are you getting bored of me?' Rachel asked, chuckling after she said it.

'See you tomorrow.' Leaf said before she entered Mr. Fuji's nursery house.

The rest of us walked towards the Pokémon centre.

I had to talk to the professor about this new Pokémon sighting and I also hoped that Blue and, or Riley was still at my house I also wanted to tell them both about it, I wanted to know if they had any input on it.

As soon as I entered the Pokémon centre I made a beeline for the phone as did my friends, obviously telling their parents about the encounter with Zapdos.

I still couldn't believe that I had an encounter with a legendary Pokémon called Zapdos.

Before I could ring up my mother I got an incoming call from someone at the Power plant. I decided to answer it.

'Hello?' I asked as I picked it up.

I saw the boss of the power plant looking at me.

'Hello, Jordan. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself to you earlier today, my name is Finn. Not long after you left the Voltorb started evolving all at once. I was going to tell you in person, but you had already left. I now have Electrodes working in the generator, instead of Voltorbs, more power for the region.' Finn told me.

'That's great news!' I exclaimed. You'll have your work cut out.' I joked before chuckling.

'Yes, definitely.' Finn chuckled back 'Anyway, thanks again.' Finn said before cutting the connection off.

Now I had to call my mother. She picked up on the second ring.

'Jordan, you hadn't called me that long ago, is something wrong dear?' she asked with real worry in her voice.

'No, mum. I'm fine.' I blushed red hoping my mum would stop the rant before she could embarrass me. 'I just wanted to know if uncle Riley or Blue are still there.' I said, hoping my mum would catch on.

'They're still bickering about something about a mountain, just wait I'll get them.' My mum yelled at them and they raced for the phone, my uncle got there first.

'Hello, Jordan. You look serious what's up?' he asked.

'I saw a legendary Pokémon.' I told him.

'Really? That's great.' He replied.

'It was Zapdos.' I told him.

Riley immediately froze.

I looked at him in concern.

He blinked a few seconds later breaking away from his shock.

'You saw, the Zapdos. That is one of the Pokémon I have never seen.' Riley told me. 'You must tell Professor Oak. I will inform Blue and your father.'

I knew Riley wouldn't lie to me, but there was something in is tone that made me doubt him a little bit. He cut the phone off and I called Professor Oak.

'Jordan, you just caught me making tofu.' The professor started. 'I just recently talked to Rachel, she told me you had an encounter with Zapdos, while this was excellent, a breakthrough she gave me the bad news that none of you gathered it in your Pokédex, I have nothing to conduct my research on it with, but don't worry I am still busy, and it was your first legendary encounter so I do not blame you.' The professor explained before I could say anything.

'I-I I d-don't.' I didn't have any words. I was rendered completely and utterly speechless.

'Anyway, Rachel also told me you found a childhood friend. Apparently you met, at my camp a few years ago?' Professor Oak asked.

'Yes, her name is Leaf. It seems as though she'd like to travel and fill up the Pokédex, the sight of Zapdos amazed her.' I told the Professor.

'You'd like me to send a Pokémon and a Pokédex over for her?' The Professor asked rhetorically. He already knew my answer would be "yes". 'If you could send her over in the morning, then I could talk to her and I would get to know about her before I gave her the foresaid items.' The Professor told me.

'I will remember.' I told him.

I cut the connection off. Camilla and Rachel were still on the phones.

I looked to where nurse Joy was, but I was surprised to see that Brock was not there with her. It was strange for him not to flirt.

Instead he was sitting on a table, he had brought out his dome fossil. He was looking at it, inspecting it, running his hands smoothly over the surface.

That took me to the thoughts of the old Amber in my bag as I continued to walk towards him.

I knew the bronze glow from the old Amber was mesmerizing, the only thing most people see in an old Amber is a bronze sphere, but I saw a menacing untameable creature.

Looks can be deceiving, something so smooth and peaceful could be turned into something rough and havoc-wreaking.

I was glad though. I didn't have to think about Aerodactyl until we reached Cinnabar island, that was ages away, I had three gym badges between me and the prehistoric menace of Aerodactyl.

I reached Brock as he finished examining his dome fossil.

'Hey, Brock.' I said.

'Hey.' He said, but not as enthusiastically as I did.

'What's up?' I asked.

'I was wondering about the dome fossil. I know it's a long way, but I can't help wondering about how a Kabuto will react in this world. It's been hundreds-if not thousands-of years since it roamed the lands. What if it acts chaotically?' Brock asked.

'You're worried about your Kabuto running chaotic. I have and old Amber, how do you think Aerodactyl will act after coming out after thousands of years?'

Brock chuckled.

'I suppose you do have it worse than I.' He said before chuckling again.

I wondered how hard it was going to be to raise Aerodactyl. It would one of, if not the most challenging Pokémon to train ever. It was a massive winged prehistoric Pokémon with apparent anger issues.

'It's definitely going to be a challenge.' I agreed.

'Brock, Jordan' Rachel called walking behind Camilla towards our rooms, we got up and followed.

When we entered the room Eevee was already asleep on Rachel's bed.

My Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and already picked my bed out. It stretched before curling up and falling asleep.

I looked to Camilla who was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling.

I just remembered she didn't have a fossil Pokémon.

I didn't have time to dwell on that, tomorrow we have to travel through the underground path to reach Celadon City. The place where I would my receive my fourth Gym badge. I would be halfway to being eligible for the Pokémon league.

**So, here is chapter 23, sorry I is a whole week late, but last week was pretty chaotic, I had loads to do, but from now on, unless I say before I post the next chapter these will be posted weekly with an update on Previous chapters.**

**Chapter 24: The Underground Gang**


	24. 24 A Friendly Rivalry

**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't, wasn't and won't be owned by me.**

24\. A Friendly Rivalry

_I remember this dream before. A man bigger than I standing with his back turned to me._

_I looked older than I am now._

'_I've been expecting you.' He said._

_I only just realized where I was. I was standing at the summit of a large mountain. The only thing I could see below us was the cloud bank. I knew I was really high in the mountain._

'_I've known you since you were little, and I've seen you grow up. Today is the day when we will find out if you are a real Pokémon master, if you are the world's greatest Pokémon trainer.' The man said._

_He turned to me and I froze._

I woke up and found out I was sweating.

That dream had obviously spooked me.

I was glad I was the first one up.

I got up shakily and made my way to the main room of the Pokémon centre.

I was the only one up, not even nurse Joy was up yet. I didn't know how early it was.

I went to sit at one of the empty tables. My Pikachu fell asleep on my lap.

I didn't know a dream would affect me so much as to keep me from going back to sleep, I was alert and completely awake now.

I started thinking too much into this dream, why it seemed to affect me this much, why was it so important, and why was it affecting me now when I looked older in the dream, shouldn't it affect me later in life and not now?

I didn't have to think about it for much longer because Lance came inside the Pokémon centre. I realized it was still dark outside, he threw a Pokéball in the air and then caught it before strapping it to his belt.

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on me, he looked shocked for a few second before his expression relaxed and he came to sit opposite me.

'Hey, Jordan. What keeps you up?' He asked.

'Dreams.' I told him.

'Nightmares?' he asked.

I shrugged. I didn't know if it was a nightmare or a warning it wasn't a very pleasant dream, and Lance didn't press the matter, he knew it was too touchy for me to talk about.

'Why are you up?' I asked.

'Catching up on some lost training.' Lance replied. 'I always do it at night, it keeps my Pokémon more alert and it challenges them. I like my Pokémon to be powerful.' Lance told me.

'Could I train with you?' I asked.

Lance chuckled. 'Maybe one day.' Lance replied. 'I have extremely Powerful Pokémon, plus I think all your Pokémon are still tired. It's not morning yet, a few more hours and everyone should be up.' Lance said before getting up.

'Where are you going?' I asked.

'Catch a few hours of sleep before I have to leave. I suggest you get back to bed for a few more hours of sleep.' Lance told me.

I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep, but no longer than I thought that I felt someone shaking me.

'Jordan.' I heard someone say. 'Jordan, wake up.' The same person told me.

I opened my eyes and realized Rachel was waking me up.

I realized I was still sitting at the table I was before.

Many more people were here, but no-one was looking at me. I thought they'd all laugh at me for sleeping at a table.

'Bad dream?' Brock asked.

'Something like that.' I replied.

Brock nodded sympathetically, he obviously knew because of his siblings.

'We won't leave until you're ready.' Camilla said.

I nodded in thanks.

Pikachu jumped off of my lap and onto the table.

I went and grabbed three pieces of toast with pate.

I let Pikachu have some of the pate on one of them while I ate the other two. I ate the last one which had hardly any pate on it. I looked at Pikachu and it looked up at me with innocent eyes that I knew immediately meant that he was guilty.

'Chuu.' He said apologetically.

'It's alright buddy, I wasn't really that hungry anyway.' I lied.

He looked straight through my lie, but I'm glad my friends couldn't see through it.

'So we're off to Celadon City?' Rachel asked me.

'Yeah.' I said. That immediately lifted my mood.

Pikachu jumped on my shoulder as we exited the Pokémon centre.

I was excited about getting to Celadon City, although I was a little unhappy that I couldn't go to Saffron City yet, but I hoped that after we had finished in Celadon City I would be able to go and challenge the Gym in Saffron.

I couldn't wait to find out who the leader of the Gym was and what type they specialised in.

We bumped into Leaf as soon as we got out.

'Hey, guys.' She greeted us.

'Hey Leaf, where are you off to?' Rachel asked.

'The Pokémon centre. Mr. Fuji told me that Professor Oak wanted me to call him at the Pokémon centre.' Leaf replied.

'You starting your Pokémon journey?' I asked.

'I hope so.' Leaf replied. 'The small adventure I had yesterday was the best day of my life, but not only because I saw a legendary Pokémon, but because it filled me with excitement, I loved seeing the Pokémon that were around.' Leaf told me.

'Well good luck.' Camilla said.

'You too.' Leaf said.

She hugged Camilla Rachel and I, she whispered something in Camilla's ear, but no-one else heard. I'd ask Camilla about that later. She went to Brock, but didn't know how to say farewell, fortunately Brock knew, he stretched his arms out, Leaf hugged him also.

We parted ways and as we made our way towards the next route Leaf went into the Pokémon centre.

'We'll see her again, I'm sure.' Rachel said.

'No doubt.' I replied. 'I mean how many times have we seen Liam?' I asked rhetorically.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't Jordan and his…' Liam trailed off.

'Hello, Liam. What do you want?' I asked him, not really caring.

'Do you need to ask?' Liam retorted. 'I want to battle you.' He replied. 'You up for it?' He asked.

'Sure.' I replied. I was surprised by Liam; he wasn't being how he normally was when he saw me.

I wondered who Liam was going to send out first, but I didn't have to wait long.

'Pidgeotto, come on out.' Liam called.

Out came the evolved form of Pidgey, Liam had a Pidgeotto, just like Rachel.

Now who was I going to send out? I could send out Pikachu, but I didn't want this battle to be boring, instead I chose someone else.

'Wartortle, I choose you.' My Wartortle came out looking relaxed. It wasn't fazed at all by Liam's Pidgeotto.

'Pidgeotto, use air cutter.'

Pidgeotto brought its wings out crossed in front of it before sharply opening producing a strong gust of wind.

'Wartortle, use rapid spin.'

I was beginning to think that Wartortle going up against flying types was too easy, as soon as they used a non-physical flying type move it would power up my rapid spin.

Wartortle got in its shell and the air cutter got its spin started.

'Use water gun.'

Soon six jets of water shot out of Wartortle and one of them hit Pidgeotto sending it towards the ground.

'Use aqua jet.' I knew this would not miss.

Wartortle came out of its shell and with blinding speed it used aqua jet on Pidgeotto who was pushed closer to Liam.

'Pidgeotto, hover and use swift.' It seemed Liam had a few surprises, maybe this wasn't going to be an easy everyday Pokémon battle. Just the way I liked it.

Wartortle could not dodge, no matter how hard I wish it would miss.

Wartortle got hit, but it didn't seem to have much effect.

'Wartortle, use water pulse.'

'Pidgeotto, dodge, and use wing attack.'

Wartortle launched its water pulse, but Pidgeotto easily dodged and came quickly towards Wartortle.

Wartortle unfortunately got hit by the wing attack and fell over.

It got up, showing me no sign of it getting hurt. It was my strongest Pokémon, but it didn't need to show me it was tough, I already knew.

'Wartortle, use water pulse.' I tried again, but Liam was ready for it.

'Pidgeotto dodge and use wing attack.'

As soon as Pidgeotto dodged water pulse I called out my next move.

'Use aqua jet.' It was too late for Liam to call off the wing attack, he and his Pidgeotto realized the aqua jet too late.

Liam didn't think it would be too much damage, but from the speed Pidgeotto was coming towards Wartortle and the speed of the attack, it would be a lot worse than he thought.

Both attacks hit respectively and a huge cloud obscured the view and the outcome of the battle.

Once the dust cleared we saw Pidgeotto had fainted and Wartortle was breathing heavier than normal, but it looked okay to fight.

'Pidgeotto return, well done.' Liam said before strapping the Pokéball to his belt.

'You okay to battle, Wartortle?' I asked it.

'Tort.' It said nodding its head.

'Go Nidorino.' Liam said sending out a Pokémon I hadn't seen before.

The Pokémon is a light purple. It has darker purple spots around its body. It has large, spiny ears, the insides are teal. It has narrow black eyes, and a long snout with two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It has a ridge of toxic spines on its back, and a long horn protruding from its forehead. Its short, purple legs have three claws on each foot.

My friends and I took out our Pokédex to scan it.

'_Nidorino, the poison pin Pokémon and an evolved form of Nidoran. Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might.'_

Liam wasted no time in issuing an attack. 'Nidorino, use Toxic.'

Nidorino stomped its right foreleg on the ground and a purple ring rippled away from it.

I knew there was no way I was going to dodge it, even if I tried the effects might linger as soon as Wartortle landed. Wartortle said it was fine to battle, so I let it stay out.

Wartortle got effected by the toxic and it brought it to his knee's

'Wartortle!' I cried out.

I didn't think it was fine.

It struggled to stand up.

'How are you Wartortle?' I asked him.

'Tort.' It said, I thought it was trying to show me it was invincible. I knew it wasn't, but it wanted to prove it was the strongest Pokémon I had, it didn't want to let me down.

'Use water pulse.' I said.

'Dodge and use horn attack.' Liam retorted.

Nidorino managed to dodge water pulse before it ran head on towards Wartortle.

Wartortle was hit by the horn attack it skidded back and I saw it was on the floor, it slowly got to its hands and knees. I couldn't believe it still wanted to fight I was about to call it back, but it got hit from it being poison, this is what fainted it.

'Wartortle return.' I said as it went back into its Pokéball. 'You worked really hard.'

I thought of which Pokémon I should use next.

'Sandshrew, I choose you.' I said before sending out the only Pokémon of mine which had not evolved involuntary, although I dint know if my Pikachu wanted to evolve.

Liam looked a little worried now, none of his poison attacks would work and I had the upper hand. I was glad he didn't know Sandshrews battling history.

'Nidorino, use Horn attack.' Liam said.

'Roll and use magnitude.' I countered.

Sandshrew rolled out of the way just in time before it got up on its hind legs and smashed back down on the ground causing the earth to shake.

Nidorino fell over, the ground shook violently, my friends, Liam and I almost fell over while Sandshrew looked like it was completely fine.

That was a strong magnitude, but it wasn't as powerful as the first one it created.

'Nidorino, use horn drill.'

I had never heard of that move before.

Nidorino headed straight towards Sandshrew.

'Sandshrew dodge.' I said, but Nidorino was on top of Sandshrew before I could roll up. Nidorinos horn span and hit Sandshrew digging it into the ground. That gave me and idea.

'Sandshrew, use dig.'

A huge explosion was created as soon as those words left me.

A lot of dust stopped any of us from seeing what had happened.

None of us knew if Sandshrew had used dig or if it had fainted, none of us knew if anything happened.

The dust cleared and we saw the bottom half of Nidorino was sticking out of a hill.

I needed to know it Sandshrew was Okay.

'Sandshrew use dig.' Sandshrew poked its head out in front of me although, it was looking towards Nidorino.

'Finish this and use mud shot.'

Sandshrew humped and soon balls of mud formed around Sandshrews body, they all flew towards Nidorino rapidly.

Every single shot hit Nidorino.

Once the really of mud stopped it looked as if Nidorino had stopped struggling.

Sandshrew went to help Nidorino out of the hole, once it was out we realized it had fainted.

'Nidorino, come back.' Liam said. I saw him say something to the Pokéball, but I didn't hear what it was.

'Ivysaur, let's go.' Liam said sending out his evolved Bulbasaur.

I had already battled an Ivysaur, it was against Alan, he was the first to get an Ivysaur, but he had probably been battling a long while before Liam did.

'Now, my Sandshrew was at a disadvantage, but I would let that stop us from trying our best.

'Sandshrew, use rollout.'

'Ivysaur, use Vine whip and stop it.'

As soon as Sandshrew started to roll it was caught by Ivysaur's vines.

'Use razor leaf.' Liam called out before I had time to do anything.

Sandshrew was still caught up in Ivysaur's vines and we had no way out, before when it was a Bulbasaur we could probably use mud-slap to stop the vine whips, to stick them together, but now we were already caught by that attack.

The leaves came towards us and scratched Sandshrew all over it body.

As soon as the attack stopped, Ivysaur's vines retracted into its body and Sandshrew fell to the floor.

We all saw Sandshrew had fainted.

Sandshrew had done a lot more than I expected it to, but it was expected to lose with a type disadvantage.

'Sandshrew, return.' I said before returning Sandshrew to its Pokéball. 'Well done.' I praised it.

Now I had two Pokémon left and I had to plan this carefully. I didn't know if Liam had any other Pokémon to fight with other than his Ivysaur.

I finally decided who I would send out next.

'Charmeleon, I choose you.' I said sending out my fire type.

Liam didn't look worried that I sent out a fire type to battle his Ivysaur, but I knew he was taken back by the fact that I had two out of the three evolved forms from the starter Pokémon that you received from Professor Oak.

He looked between me and Rachel, probably wondering if I had borrowed her Charmander or we had traded.

Rachel sent out her Charmander careful not to wake her Eevee.

Liam's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure.

'Ivysaur, use sleep powder.' Liam started.

'Charmeleon, use Flamethrower to get rid of the powder.'

As soon as the move was carried out, Charmeleon made a flamethrower straight at the sleep powder.

'Use vine whip.' Liam called out.

'Use metal claw on the vines and go towards Ivysaur.' I countered.

Charmeleon started running towards Ivysaur, its claws glowed white before they looked like metal.

Ivysaur's vine whip reached Charmeleon and he scratched them with his metal claw.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.'

Liam's eyes widened, he hadn't realized that Charmeleon was close enough to it.

Charmeleon let out a flamethrower in close proximity to Ivysaur.

As soon as Charmeleon had finished flamethrower we saw that Ivysaur had fainted.

Liam didn't look worried, he obviously had another Pokémon to use.

'Gyarados, let's go.' Liam said.

Liam sent out a large Pokémon, it was as large, if not a little bigger than Onix.

It looked like a serpent, Chinese Dragon-like Pokémon, it is mostly blue with a cream underbelly and cream spots along its body. It has three pointed blue crests on its head and four white fins going down its back. Its mouth is large and agape; it is bearing four canine teeth that looks like they could crush anything. It has one white barbel on each side of its face. It red eyes that were focusing on me.

I shakily took my Pokédex out and scanned the Pokémon.

'_Gyarados, the atrocious Pokémon and the evolved form of Magikarp. Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm down until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month.'_

Now thinking Golbat was a scary Pokémon, that was an understatement. Gyarados was almost petrifying. I would never guess how Liam gained this Pokémon, or how a Magikarp would evolved into something so…terrifying.

I wondered what type this Gyarados was, it looked like it was a kind of Dragon, so it might have been a Dragon type and it was also floating above the ground. I thought of a flying type, but this Pokémon had no wings, so I started thinking of other types. It kind of looked like a serpent and it was blue. Blue normally represented water, so it must have been a Dragon and water type Pokémon. So it was almost the same as the Seadra I battled before we went to the Kanto power plant.

'Gyarados, use bite.' Liam said.

Gyarados quickly came towards Charmeleon and delivered a powerful crunch to it.

Charmeleon winced in pain and once Gyarados dropped him on the ground it fell to one knee.

'Charmeleon, are you okay?' I asked him.

It slowly got up signalling it wasn't going to give up so easily.

'Charmeleon, use metal claw.'

My Charmeleon ran towards Gyarados with one claw glowing. Charmeleon was almost on top of Gyarados.

'Gyarados, use twister.' Liam said.

I realized this too late and couldn't stop Charmeleon from attacking, not that it would make much difference, since my move wasn't going to hit at all.

The twister caught my Charmeleon off guard.

All the way from Gyarados back to me the twister was hurting Charmeleon.

Once the twister stopped I saw my Charmeleon had fainted.

'Charmeleon, return.' I said. 'Good job.' I told my Charmeleon.

I strapped its Pokéball to my belt before I looked at Pikachu.

'You ready buddy?' I asked my Pikachu who had been watching the whole battle on my shoulder.

'Pika!' It replied jumping off of my shoulder and onto the battlefield.

'Gyarados, use bite.'

'Pikachu, dodge and use quick attack.' I replied.

Gyarados came towards Pikachu with its mouth open ready for a bite, but my Pikachu dodged easily. Pikachu then charged quickly towards Gyarados and hit it, but it didn't look like the quick attack did much damage.

'Gyarados, use twister.'

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.'

Gyarados launched its twister the same time Pikachu launched its thunderbolt.

Both attacks connected with each other and created a cloud.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.' I said.

'Use your mouth to catch it.' Liam said.

Pikachu shot through the cloud and I wanted to know the outcome before I did anything.

Pikachu was trapped within Gyarados's mouth.

'Gyarados, use bite.'

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.'

Pikachu released a thunderbolt before Gyarados could bite down on Pikachu.

Gyarados looked in real pain when Pikachu shocked it.

Gyarados let go of Pikachu.

My Pikachu jumped out of Gyarados's mouth as it fell to the ground. It created a dust cloud as it fell.

'Gyarados!' Liam cried.

Once the dust cloud disappeared we found out that Gyarados had fainted.

'Gyarados return.' Liam said.

He clipped Gyarados to his belt before coming up to me.

Pikachu jumped up onto my shoulder.

'Well done Jordan, that was one of the best battles I've had, why don't we go to the Pokémon centre together? We can talk about our adventure so far.' Liam suggested.

I didn't understand Liam he was acting different, friendly kind of.

'So, I hear you've had some trouble with crooks, eh?' Liam asked as we walked to the Pokémon centre.

I looked behind me to see my friends following me.

'Like you wouldn't believe.' I chuckled.

'I also hear it's nothing you can't handle.' Liam replied.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

'Just remember to leave some of the fun for me next time.' Liam said chuckling.

'I also heard one of them calls you cutie.' Liam snickered.

'It's not funny, it's weird, I don't understand, she didn't seem like a crook, she seemed nice and like a normal Pokémon trainer traveling the Kanto region.' I told Liam.

We entered the Pokémon centre.

We took our Pokéball's up to the counter.

'Hello, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked.

'Can you take our Pokémon please?' Liam asked.

Three trays were set on the counter. Pikachu went onto one, while Liam and I set our Pokéball's on the other two.

Liam and I turned around, my friends were looking at Liam and I.

'Rachel, I guess it wasn't such a bad idea that you are travelling with Jordan.' Liam said. 'Your name is Brock, right? The former Gym leader of Pewter?' Liam asked looking at Brock.

Brock nodded.

'I guess you're learning a lot from Jordan?' Liam guessed. 'Camilla, I'm sorry about before, I guess it's great you are travelling with friends.' Liam said.

'Liam!' We heard a familiar voice call.

Liam turned, as did we all.

Leaf was walking towards us.

Liam looked confused.

'Don't tell me you don't know who I am?' Leaf asked.

'I'm sorry, but I've never met you before in my entire life.' Liam replied.

'Then, how do I know your name, Liam?' Leaf asked going so close to Liam their noses were almost touched.

Liam leaned back, he looked scared. He looked at me for help. 'Jordan?' He asked.

'Liam, remember Leaf?' I asked.

'Yeah, the loser girl in Jordan's summer camp team.' Leaf reminded him taking a step back.

'Leaf?' Liam asked. Standing back up. 'I remember now.' Liam said.

My friends and I went to sit down at a table while Leaf and Liam caught up with each other.

'How do you feel about your next Gym battle?' Rachel asked.

'Probably the same way you feel about your next Château challenge.' I replied.

'I need to train, since I lost last time.' Camilla said.

I just remembered Leaf whispered something in Camilla's ear before we bumped into Liam and I had a battle with him.

'Uh…Camilla, can I talk to you for a moment?' I asked.

She looked confused.

I darted my eyes away from the tables to the other side of the Pokémon centre.

She gave her Cubone to Brock who took it and immediately started entertaining Cubone. Her Pikachu jumped off of her shoulder and landed on the table and helped Brock.

I got up and walked to one side of the Pokémon centre doors.

She stood against the wall while I stood my back facing the counter.

'Can I ask you a question?' I asked her.

She looked confused again. 'Of course you can.' She replied.

'Would you tell me what Leaf whispered to you?' I asked her.

Camilla looked behind me.

I followed her gaze and found she was looking at Leaf.

Leaf glanced at Camilla and I for a second before she turned back to Liam.

Camilla looked back at me as I turned around.

'She told me, she'd meet us in Saffron and she wanted to talk to me by myself when we got there.' She told me.

'She's going to meet us in Saffron?' I asked.

Camilla just nodded.

I didn't understand why she would only tell Camilla, but I didn't question it.

Camilla went to get her Pikachu and Cubone.

The ding signalled my Pokémon were back to full health.

I went to get them, Liam already had his.

'I've got an idea, Jordan.' He said as I strapped the last Pokéball on my belt.

'Huh?' I asked.

'Why don't we all go to celadon together?' He suggested. 'All six of us?' he asked.

'Sounds like a good idea.' Rachel said coming up with her Eevee.

'Sure.' I replied.

The girls went ahead while Liam and I travelled at the back with Brock.

'So Brock, why exactly are you travelling?' Liam asked. As soon as we exited the Pokémon centre

'Well, you see, my dream, ever since I was little, was to become a Pokémon breeder.' Brock started. 'After Jordan challenged me, and beat me my father came back. He decided to take care of my family and take over the Gym while I went on a journey to fulfil my dream.' Brock explained.

'My dad is always away, same as Jordan's.' Liam told Brock.

'Yeah, but Liam, the difference is: You know who your father is.' I replied.

Brock realized the tension between us was growing so he changed the subject. 'You two aren't the only one's eager to get to Celadon City. I have a reason to visit there.' Brock said. 'Apparently breeders always gather there around this time of the year.' Brock explained to us.

'Is there a competition or something?' I asked. As we went down to the underground path.

'Um…no, but Pokémon breeders trade their stuff and they learn things from other Pokémon breeders, but the best Pokémon breeder is Suzy and she is going to be in Celadon City.' Brock said.

'How is she the best Pokémon breeder?' Liam asked.

'Everyone wants to learn from her, but she only teaches a few people. I would do anything to meet her.' Brock said.

'And declare your undying love for her.' I replied low enough so the girls wouldn't hear, but so Liam heard.

'Huh?' Liam asked.

'Brock has sudden outbursts to pretty girls, but mostly the Nurse Joys working in the Pokémon centres.' I told him.

Liam looked at Brock and he was just expressionless, obviously he wanted to seem anonymous.

'So, how do you feel about the Gym Liam?' I asked him.

'I'm not worried, just another Gym battle, I'll get the badge way before you do.' Liam promised. 'Walking with you has made me lose enough time. I will not stray behind.' Liam told me.

It seemed as if he was going back to his old self.

'The road to the Pokémon league is a competition. One I cannot afford to lose.' Liam told me.

I saw the lights in the underground path were flickering. It looked pretty clean, but someone had to do something about the maintenance.

'How long is this tunnel?' Leaf asked turning back to us.

'You have to remember it runs under the biggest City in Kanto, actually it runs under the largest building in Kanto, which is in the centre of Saffron City.' Brock told her.

The Silph. Co. I remembered I need to visit there when we visit Saffron. Most people would visit it because it is the best at technology in the whole of Kanto. I was going to visit it because of a favour. I promised something to someone who was nice to me, someone who wanted something in return for the limited premier ball and great ball that were in my bag.

Since I was getting closer to Celadon City I needed to concentrate on my Gym battle, who I would use, but I didn't know anything about it, maybe I could find out from someone in the City when I got there.

'How about it Jordan?' Liam asked me without asking me the question.

'How about what?' I asked.

He sighed, he obviously thought I knew what he was talking about.

'We will have a battle before we both enter the Pokémon league, a six on six battle. How does that sound?' He asked.

'Sounds like a great idea.' I replied. 'Count on it.'

'Um guys we're nearing the end.' Camilla said.

'Okay, Jordan. Don't forget. I gotta go guys. See you.' Liam said as he ran up the stairs and exited the underground path.

'Liam, wait up.' Leaf said as she ran off after him.

Camilla and Rachel looked at me and Brock.

'What do you girls want to do first?' I asked. 'Battle Château, or my Gym battle?' I asked.

'Can we go and see the breeders?' Brock asked.

I'm not sure why I paused to answer. It seemed selfish if I said no. I mean Brock was part of this group. I always asked if the girls wanted to go for their battle Chateau first, so why shouldn't Brock do what he wanted to do first.

'Why not?' I asked rhetorically looking at the girls.

Brock led us up the stairs and out onto the route that led to Celadon. I couldn't see anything behind the Cities gate.

I took my PokéNav Plus out to read about Celadon City. I tapped it with the Stylus. _'Celadon City. City of the Rainbow's colours.'_ It said.

This must be a colourful place. I thought.

We passed through into Celadon and what we were greeted with did what I just heard justice.

It seemed as if a festival was taking place the streets were lined with market stalls and many, many people were moving around the street wearing colourful clothes, streamers were everywhere.

'It's the Pokémon breeders.' Brock said.

I didn't know this was as big as it looked.

Camilla, Rachel and I just stood there in awe as Brock slowly moved through the street occasionally checking the items that were being sold on the market stalls.

We slowly followed behind trying to take all of this in.

**Here is the next Chapter. I'm so sorry it is late, but my computer crashed and I lost the whole thing which I almost finished. I also changed the name of this Chapter since they aren't in the underground long. If you would like to see someone else's POV, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**The next chapter should already be up to make up for the long wait.**

**Chapter Twenty-five: A Breeders Fire**


	25. 25 A Breeders Fire

**Disclaimer: Someone owns Pokémon. No, it's not me.**

25\. A Breeders Fire

'Brock told you about this, right?' I asked the girls.

'Not like this.' Camilla replied.

'I didn't know it would be this…' Rachel started.

Loud? Enthusiastic? Colourful? Any of them or another exaggerated word would have sufficed.

As we walked behind Brock we looked at all the stalls that were selling, most stalls had lines, the ones that didn't tried to draw people in, but it was so loud and bustily that no-one heard them.

There were buildings behind the stalls, but no-one could reach them. I needed to get to the Pokémon centre. I was pretty sure the girls wanted to also, they weren't straying further than a meter from me and I wasn't straying further than that away from them.

A lot of the stalls had food for specific Pokémon, specific shampoo for Pokémon, Pokémon scents, candles for Pokémon to have.

Our Pokémon that weren't in their Pokéball's were looking around frantically, looking for a way to escape. It was futile to us and them, we couldn't find somewhere that was quiet and less crowded.

I was pretty sure that Celadon wasn't this populated. I turned around to see if I could see the gate and unfortunately it was still in my view. We had hardly travelled fifty meters into the City.

I turned back and a girl put a flower necklace on me, as she did with the girls, she then disappeared and we lost her immediately.

I saw Camilla's was blue, Rachel's was purple and mine were white.

'I wonder how long this goes on for.' Rachel said.

'Only today.' We heard a familiar voice.

We saw Liam and Leaf.

'You beaten the Gym already?' I asked Liam.

'Are you kidding, I can't find it in this place.' He replied.

'Where's Brock?' Leaf asked.

'We lost him as soon as we entered the City.' I replied.

'This breeders thing is crazy.' Liam noted.

'No kidding.' Rachel agreed.

I didn't even know if challenging the Pokémon league was as big as this and that was broadcasted on TV.

'How do we navigate through this?' Camilla asked.

'I don't know.' Leaf replied.

'Well we can't just stand here, we might get knocked over or separated.' Rachel told us.

'Come here.' We heard an unfamiliar voice.

We all turned and saw a girl who was wearing a baby pink t-shirt and her hair teal.

We followed her between two stalls and into a building.

Inside it was empty, completely empty

The tiles on the floor were deep pink. There were silver counters on the left and right side of the room, black chairs were evenly set in front of them.

In the middle of the room was a round green thick column with a pink wooden bench in an octagon shape going around it.

At the back of the room was a teal counter like the one inside the Pokémon centre, but there was nothing, or nobody behind it.

'Do you want to sit?' She asked.

All five of us sat on the octagonal bench, we all faced the door.

We could still hear the hustle and bustle outside, but it wasn't as bad in here.

'When does that…stop?' Rachel asked wondering what to call it.

'Tonight, sometime.' The girl replied. 'Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Suzy. I am a Pokémon breeder.' She said.

'You wouldn't happen to be "The Suzy: Pokémon Breeder" would you?' I asked.

'I don't know about "The Suzy", but yes I am known as a great Pokémon breeder around Kanto.' Suzy replied.

This must have been who Brock was talking about.

'I do, however prefer to be away from all of the colourful festivity. People have somehow misinterpreted the meaning of "Pokémon breeder". The City believes it is a big thing pitching other peoples against their own to see who's is the most beautiful or best.' Suzy explained to us.

'It wasn't always like this?' Rachel asked.

'No, it was very different, before when I was only an amateur breeder we travelled and occasionally bumped into breeders on our journeys, we often traded our breeding ways and shared the secrets we had.' Suzy replied.

'None of us are breeders so we didn't know about any of this.' Leaf told Suzy.

Confusion soon crossed Suzy's face.

'I'm sorry, none of you are breeders, the who are you?' Suzy asked.

'My name is, Jordan and this is, Pikachu.' I said.

'Pika.' Pikachu said introducing itself.

'I am Liam.'

'My name is Rachel and this is Eevee.' Rachel said showing her Eevee who was sleeping on her lap.

'I am Leaf.'

'I am Camilla; this is Pikachu…'

'Pika.'

'…and Cubone.'

'Bone.' Camilla and her Pokémon introduced themselves.

'None of you are breeders?' Suzy asked.

'No.' Liam and I said in unison.

'So what are you then?' She asked pointing to us individually.

'I want to become a Pokémon master.' I said.

'I am challenging the battle Château. Camilla said.

'I am also challenging the battle Château.' Rachel added.

'I want to become a Pokémon master.' Liam stated.

'I want to complete the Pokédex.' Leaf said.

This was the first time she told any of us her dream.

All of us looked at her besides Liam, he was either ignorant about it, or he already knew about it.

'Um…excuse me, Suzy.' I started. 'What exactly is this place?' I asked.

'My hairdressing and beautician parlour.' She replied.

'You do hairdressing and you're a beautician?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah, for Pokémon.' Suzy replied. 'Being a Pokémon breeder it is a good way to help with the connection between Pokémon and trainer. So I get to meet loads of different Pokémon on every day of the year, except this one.' Suzy told us.

'Can you make my Pikachu look nice?' Camilla asked.

'And my Eevee?' Rachel asked.

'Of course, bring them to one of the counters and I'll get started.'

Camilla went over to the counter along with Rachel.

Her Pikachu jumped onto the counter and Suzy started working.

Leaf got up and walked over eager to see what was happening.

Girls, I thought. I would never know how their minds worked.

I was grateful that Suzy had taken us in, she obviously hated how Pokémon breeding had changed since she started it, I couldn't imagine Pokémon breeding any other way. I know Brock breeds differently to everyone else out there, but he goes crazy for other people's stuff, the things they come up with to help your Pokémon, or the things they say that will help your Pokémon.

I couldn't imagine what Brock was doing now, where he was, how much he had bought, what he had bought.

I looked at Liam and he was looking at me, we both smiled.

'I guess you're unhappy about today delaying your battle with the Gym leader?' I asked him.

'You have no…well you know exactly how it feels.' Liam said.

'You know anything about this Gym leader?' I asked.

'No. gramps told me nothing about this, he figured I should learn about these Gym leaders by myself, he said it would help me grow as a trainer.'

I nodded in understanding.

'I'm sorry about saying bad things about you before you went to battle previous Gym leaders.' Liam apologized.

'It doesn't matter, we were rivals, rivals are supposed to work each other up.'

'But now we don't.' Liam intercepted.

'Because we are more friends now that we are rivals.' I replied.

Liam stayed silent, there was no reply to that he could think of, but he changed the subject.

'How is it travelling with someone?' He asked.

'It's great.' I replied. 'it's good to travel with people, it's a lot more fun, on your own it gets kind of boring, there is no-one to talk to but your Pokémon.' I explained.

'Speaking of which, your Pikachu?' Liam asked.

'What about it?' I asked. I didn't quite know what Liam was going on about.

'It's outside its Pokéball.' Liam observed. 'Just like Camilla's.'

'Yeah?' I asked.

'Is she the reason your Pikachu is outside its Pokéball?' Liam asked.

'No, Pikachu don't do so well in cramped spaces and it feels trapped in its Pokéball.' I told Liam. 'I saw Camilla's Pikachu was outside of its Pokéball when Rachel and I arrived in Pewter and I asked her why it wasn't in a Pokéball and she told me Pikachu don't do well in cramped spaces.' I explained.

'Oh, okay. I was really sorry to Leaf yesterday. I couldn't believe I didn't remember her. I kept apologizing to her yesterday, she said it was fine, but I wanted to make it up to her.' Liam said.

'What exactly did you talk about yesterday?' I asked. I was curious.

'We caught up on what each other was doing during now and the summer camp. She said you went to the Power plant and you saw Zapdos the legendary bird?' Liam asked in bewilderment. 'That's amazing, also she said she was starting her journey yesterday. She asked me if I would travel with her. I said yes if I recall, but I did it without knowing.' Liam told me. 'You told me it's good to travel with someone else?' Liam asked.

'Definitely.' I replied.

'Pika?' My Pikachu said looking to where the girls were.

My Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and onto the floor.

We all looked at Camilla's Pikachu, she had a pink bow on her left ear and a pink rose on her right wrist, like a corsage.

My Pikachu looked entranced.

'Your Pikachu's been taken.' Liam told me.

'I think that was the idea.' I replied.

'Your Pikachu's crafty.' I told Camilla.

She just giggled in response.

My Pikachu wasn't going to be himself for a while and I think all of us knew that.

'Suzy, you are truly brilliant.' I told her.

'Thank you.' She replied.

She then went to work on Eevee.

Camilla came and sat down with us.

'I'm going to see if Brock is outside.' I told them as I went towards the door.

I opened the door and I saw Brock was wandering around-as much as he could in a place as crowded as this-like a lost sheep.

'Brock.' I shouted. I tried to get him to hear me over all the noise.

I had to shout quite a few times before he looked this way.

'Jordan, what are you doing in there?' He asked. 'Where is everyone else?' He asked.

I gestured for him to come over. He came over with two full bags of stuff from the market.

As soon as I closed the door behind him he dropped the bags a little startled at the sight that was before him.

Facing way from him was Suzy, the top Pokémon breeder according to him.

He briefly looked at the two Pikachu on the floor, they were now dancing.

Leaf and Rachel were watching Suzy dazzle up Eevee. Camilla and Liam were both talking, getting acquainted.

A few seconds later Suzy was done.

She turned around and we all expected Brock to dash forward and declare his undying love like he normally does, but he looked pretty frozen.

'Hello, you must be Brock, the Pokémon breeder from this group?' Suzy guessed. 'I'm Suzy a fellow Pokémon breeder, from what your friends say you think very highly of me.' Suzy said extending her hand.

Brock took it shakily, I helped him sit down on the bench in the middle of the room.

Camilla and Liam got up.

'I'll see if I can talk to him.' Suzy told us.

We all went the other side of the bench.

'So, Leaf…you want to complete the Pokédex?' I asked.

'Yes.' She replied.

'Well you've got a way until you catch up with us.' I told her.

She laughed. 'Please, Jordan. Give me a challenge!' She challenged.

I had to think, Saffron would be impossible. 'When we get to Viridian, where my last badge is and where Camilla and Rachel's last battle Château is we'll compare there.' I said.

'Sure, we'll start tomorrow. Liam are you ready for your battle tomorrow?' Leaf asked.

'Only if you're cheering me on.' Liam replied.

I wondered if Leaf and Liam would actually travel together. It didn't seem like Liam was that patient, but he did say he would make it up to Leaf any way he could, maybe travelling with her was his way to say sorry.

'Why don't I show you someone?' We heard Suzy suggest.

She came around with Brock following her, he looked a lot more confident now.

Suzy took brock to the back of the room where a chair was.

I hadn't noticed the chair, or what was on the chair. It was a Pokémon I had seen before, it was the one Rachel had battled the first time in her battle Château.

It was a Vulpix, but this Vulpix looked different, it was still the same colour and everything, but its coat looked shinier. It looked like it was extremely healthy, like it was groomed at least three times a day, it probably was since Suzy was the best breeder.

The Vulpix yawned and stretched before looking up at Suzy and Brock. It looked sweet and innocent, but I bet this Vulpix could let out some disastrous attacks when it needed to.

The Pikachu had stopped dancing, but my Pikachu wasn't completely back to his old self yet, he was still a little entranced. I really hoped it would wear off before my battle tomorrow. I might need him.

'Do you want to battle against me and my Vulpix?' Suzy asked Brock.

I had never seen Brock battle against anyone but me, but I was too concentrated on beating him to understand how he would battle against someone else in an unofficial battle.

'Sure, just a one on one battle?' He asked.

'Yes, why don't we take this out to the back, your friends can cheer you on, just remember, I'm not intimidating, I'm just a Pokémon breeder, like you.'

Suzy pushed a part of what originally thought was a wall, but it was a door and it led outside. The Vulpix jumped off of the chair and was the first one out, Suzy followed and we all followed her out. Brock was the last to enter.

I looked at Eevee once we got outside. It had a Purple bow near its ear on the left side of its head, it also had ribbon around its neck like a collar, but it flowed down a few centimetres from its neck. The ribbon was also purple.

Brock stepped onto the opposite side of the battlefield.

It looked as if Suzy and Vulpix were already ready for the battle.

This was the first time Brock was the challenger. I saw him worrying.

'Now I know how you guys feel, why you need to be prepared before a battle. It is really hard to pick a Pokémon to use, sometimes type matchups just won't work.' Brock said.

Now he was getting a taste of being in our shoes.

'Is it that hard?' Leaf asked.

'Believe me.' Rachel started. 'You don't know how hard; you need to think quickly because the battle comes faster than you think.' Rachel said.

'Although when you're in the battle, it is feels like the longest time ever.' Camilla added.

'Thanks guys, really helping.' Brock said sarcastically.

'You just need to work out your opponents Pokémon and the strategies they use.' I said.

'It's best to think before you act, rash decisions can cause horrible consequences.' Liam added.

'I understand what you guys mean when you can't figure out girls.' Brock said.

He would definitely forget that later.

'Let's go.' Brock called sending out a Pokémon.

He sent out his Zubat.

This was the first Pokémon we saw after Pewter City. We saved Seymour from these attacking him. Their Pokédex was truly terrifying, but not as terrifying as Golbat, and that wasn't as terrifying as Liam's Gyarados entry; which I found out was a water and Flying type Pokémon. It was not a Dragon type.

I was never on the side-lines with the girls, it was either Brock with the girls or Brock with me, sure I had been with Leaf once, but that was in Lavender town.

'They are good matchups.' Liam said.

'Both equally effective against the other.' I agreed.

'Vulpix, use flamethrower.' Suzy started off.

'Zubat, dodge and counter with a poison sting.' Brock said.

Zubat only just dodged the flamethrower before it widened its mouth and lots of small purple needles shot out of its mouth toward Vulpix.

'Use ember.' Vulpix rapidly shot out Embers towards the poison needles, it charred them and Brock looked confused that his attack was futile.

'Now, use Flamethrower.' Suzy said.

Brock recovered quickly and that was a good thing.

'Use Gust on the flamethrower.'

As soon as the flamethrower came out Zubat started to flap its wings and created a gust. The gust picked up the fire and it became a fire twister.

Zubat kept its gust up. If that fire twister touched the Zubat that would be the end of the battle and Brock would have lost. I guess he didn't count on Vulpix having flamethrower as one of its moves.

Brock would have to find a way to counter the flamethrower without using gust as it looked as if the gust was draining Zubat's health quite quickly.

Brock was definitely in a tight position, now he knew how hard it was for me to get out of this kind of situation. He looked at us with worry.

Was that how I looked when I was in the position he was in, the only encouragement I got was a smile that suggested that I shouldn't give up. I gave him exactly what everyone else gave me.

The only thing that Brock knew that we didn't was the moves that Zubat has, we however only knew two at the moment.

Suzy looked like she knew she was on the verge of winning, she smiled and everyone knew what move she would use.

'Vulpix, use flamethrower.'

'Zubat, dodge and use air cutter.' Brock countered.

Vulpix used flamethrower, but Zubat dodges, still only just.

Zubat put its wings together in front of it before it pushed outwards with its wings, and a few gusts of air hit Vulpix pushing it back.

Zubat's wings went out to the side before its whole body glowed white.

We all gasped in shock, we didn't know how Brock would react, he just looked surprised that in his first battle the Zubat would evolve.

Once the glowing had stopped we all saw a Golbat in place of Zubat.

Leaf took out her Pokédex to scan Golbat, now she also had that in her Pokédex.

Golbat screeched and everyone on the side-lines cringed back remembering the Pokédex entry.

I was confused as why Liam was leaning back when his Gyarados seemed more terrifying to me than a Golbat, but his Golbat seemed calm and didn't wreak havoc in our battle. He did hear the entry from Leaf's Pokédex and it was a terrifying entry, but then I realised we had all lost faith in Brock. He was an excellent Pokémon breeder, he would be able to take care of Golbat, keep it under control.

Suzy looked proud of Brock, she knew he was great Pokémon breeder, he was good enough to evolve one of his Pokémon.

'Well done, Brock, you must have raised that Pokémon exceptionally.' Suzy praised.

Brock nodded in appreciation of his new Pokémon.

'Golbat, use bite.'

Brock seemed confident that Golbat wouldn't go overboard on the bite.

Golbat zoomed towards Vulpix.

'Vulpix, use flamethrower.' Suzy countered.

Vulpix let loose a flamethrower.

'Golbat, dodge it.'

Golbat spun out of the way of the flamethrower and kept going towards Vulpix.

We all looked surprised at the speed and reaction of the Golbat, it had improved upon evolving.

Gobat carried out the bite, but it was only for a few seconds before it let go and flew back to Brock.

Maybe this Golbat would be okay and it wouldn't be too bad, it would be fine to battle.

Vulpix looked injured, but nothing too bad.

'Are you okay, Vulpix?' Suzy asked.

Vulpix replied going back into its battle stance.

'Vulpix, use Fire spin.'

Vulpix let loose an array of embers rabidly one after the other, but soon the span creating a fire vortex, it wasn't as powerful as the flamethrower twister, but it still looked powerful enough to trap Golbat.

Golbat saw this too late as did Brock.

Golbat was soon trapped in the fire Vortex, the fire vortex subsided, but Suzy already called out another attack.

'Vulpix, use will-o-wisp.' Suzy said.

I had never seen this move before, it didn't look like a fire type move.

Five black balls surrounded in purple fire and they shot towards Golbat.

They surrounded Golbat before they all hit Golbat, but it didn't seem to effect Golbat.

Brock looked worried though.

The fire spin came back and effected Golbat for a while before it subsided again, that's when a bit of fire showed on Golbat, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

'What was that?' I asked, hoping someone knew the answer.

Leaf had the answer, she still had her Pokédex out.

'Will-o-wisp is a move that burns the opponent.'

'Burns?' Rachel asked.

'Burns.' Leaf confirmed 'It's one of the five status conditions your Pokémon can receive.' Leaf told us.

'Along with?' Camilla asked.

'Paralysis, freeze, sleep and Poison, there is also badly poisoned, but that is only effected by a few moves.' Leaf told us.

'So all of them hurt your Pokémon?' Liam asked. He also seemed interested.

This was something all Pokémon trainers needed to know and instead of three of us looking on our Pokédex we were relying on Leaf.

Leaf tapped on the Pokédex before she replied. 'No, burn and poisoning hurt your Pokémon at random times in the battle, there is no way to tell when, and badly poisoned takes away more health each time.' Leaf told us.

'So what do the other three do?' Liam asked.

'Paralysis makes your Pokémon paralysed and that could stop your moves from working, so you could call out a move, but your Pokémon would stop halfway through and the move would not be carried out. Freeze freezes your Pokémon and it makes it impossible to move until it thaws out or a move with enough heat is produced and it thaws you out. And sleep makes you sleep for a while, it is a fixed time, but the Pokédex doesn't say what that fixed time is.'

'Is there any way to cure these conditions?' I asked.

Leaf tapped on her Pokédex to find out. 'Not for each individual one, no, but the status conditions will fade completely once the Pokémon had fainted or they are taken to a Pokémon centre and treated.'

It would have been nice if the Pokémon researchers were finding a way to treat the status conditions instead of their other research, but I guess they could only do so much. They were trying to revive fossils at the moment so I guess once they had figured that out then they would start on another massive product. Also the Silph company was making a new type of Pokéball an extra special one, so the Kanto region was extremely advanced in what was happening, trainers couldn't ask for too much.

We had been so engrossed in our conversation we hadn't been paying attention to the battle, it looked as if both Golbat and Vulpix were struggling to stay up.

Golbat was struggling to hover and Vulpix was struggling, trying to stay standing up.

'Golbat, use air cutter.'

'Vulpix, use flamethrower.'

Both Pokémon released a weak version of their respected attacks, but neither reached the other Pokémon.

Vulpix was the first to give way, it had fainted and not three seconds later Golbat fell to the floor and had already fainted.

Suzy went towards Vulpix and picked her Pokémon up while Brock called back Golbat into its Pokéball.

'Well done Golbat.' Brock praised his newly evolved Pokémon.

'Take a rest Vulpix.' Suzy said.

Suzy went towards Brock who just stood there, he was unsure of what to do next he had never been the challenger before, it was all new to him.

'Well done Brock, you won and I must congratulate you.' Suzy said. 'Why don't we go back inside I want to give you something.' Suzy said.

Suzy led Brock inside and we followed them in.

I just remembered Brock had dropped two bags at the front of the parlour.

'Why don't we get Brocks bags for him?' I suggested.

Camilla and Rachel wanted to talk to Suzy after she had talked to Brock so they stayed at the back while Leaf, Liam and I helped filling Brocks bags back up with anything that hadn't broke, everything that had been broken we put in the bin. Brock had lost almost half a bag worth of stuff.

Brock came back with a Pokéball in his hand, he had a blue hairbrush in his other hand.

'Hey Brock what's with the hairbrush?' I asked jokingly.

'Suzy gave me her Vulpix to take care of.'

'Really?' I asked, I suddenly got elbowed in the ribs by leaf. 'That's great.' I continued with the wind out of me.

'She must think higher of you than you think of her.' Leaf agreed.

'I still think she is the best Pokémon breeder in the world.' Brock said shaking his head.

'I have to say you are the best Pokémon breeder in the world, Brock.' Suzy said coming round with Camilla and Rachel joining Leaf, Liam and I.

I was still recovering from an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of Leaf.

'Thank you for taking us in on this busy day.' Liam thanked.

'Thank you for coming in my beauty parlour and hairdressers.' Suzy started. 'You've made this day the best one I've had in ages, it reminded me of when I was younger when I dreamed of being a normal Pokémon trainer, battling my way across the region.' She continued. 'Camilla, Rachel, remember what I said, and don't let the outcome effect your friendship.' Suzy said. I didn't understand, but I guess it was girl stuff I wouldn't understand. Leaf good luck on completing the Pokédex. Jordan, Liam, good luck on both your battles tomorrow and good luck on becoming Pokémon masters.' Suzy said. 'Goodbye to you all, I hope to see you all soon and when I do I will be prepared for another battle with you Brock. Suzy said.

'How is it outside?' I asked.

'The stalls will be closing down and most people will have gone back to the Condo's or their own hometown.' Suzy told us.

'My Pikachu jumped back onto my shoulder, he must have been back.

'How are you buddy?' I asked as I stepped outside.

'Pika…' He started rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. '…chu.' He said apologizing.

'Don't worry buddy, I'm sure I would have been the same in your shoes.' I replied.

'Pika.' Pikachu replied agreeing with me.

I looked out at the streets and they were almost bare, really messy, with streamers, confetti, their bottles, popped balloons and their string and some plastic cups, also some liquids along the floor, but other than that a few stalls along the street were closing up, most of them had already gone.

All six of us made our way to the Pokémon centre.

Brock was at the front the three girls were chatting in the middle while Liam and I were at the back, probably thinking the same thing: how our battle would go tomorrow.

We entered the Pokémon centre and found it was empty besides Nurse Joy.

Brock made his way to nurse Joy.

'How may I help you?' She asked him.

I took a glance at Rachel who nodded.

We both knew what would happen.

'Can you take my Pokémon please?' Brock asked putting Golbat's and Vulpix's Pokéball on the tray provided before Chansey took them behind.

He went to sit down at one of the tables. The girls went to our room before Liam and I went to sit on the same table as Brock. We just sat there to keep him company, none of us would be very talkative. Brock was still stunned by Suzy giving her Vulpix to him, while Liam and I were still strategizing a plan to go up against the Gym leader.

I was stumped and I just remembered we were the only people in the Pokémon centre today, all of us could have a whole room to ourselves with one spare.

I just remembered I hadn't had anything to eat since this morning, now that I thought about it, it could have been yesterday morning, but it couldn't have been, it's just today had been one of the most eventful days today. We entered Celadon, just before lunch time, so we didn't have anything to eat.

I got up with Pikachu on my shoulder and went to get a pasta bake with a tomato ketchup bottle. My mother told me that tomatoes were healthy so I put more tomato ketchup in my pasta bake.

My Pikachu got off of my shoulder as I returned to the table and looked at the ketchup bottle suspiciously.

As Brock and Liam got up to get something to eat my Pikachu tasted some of the ketchup from the bottle, it cringed at the taste at first and fell over. I laughed at it.

'Don't like it, eh?' I asked.

It went back to the bottle-as if he hadn't learnt already-and took another taste, but this time he seemed to like it as he almost drained the small bottle before Brock and Liam came back.

Liam was only allowed to get a small portion of ketchup on his dinner before Pikachu took it back from him. I'd have to remember that Pikachu liked them. I'd give them to him when he hadn't had them in a while, if he had too much at one time it would make him unhealthy.

My Pikachu ran to our room as soon as the bottle had been drained, he probably went to bed. I would have let him lick my bowl, but he already left and disappeared to bed.

I finished a few minutes after.

'Liam, if I don't see you tomorrow, I'll see you in Saffron with Leaf.' I said.

'Okay, bye Jordan, good luck with your battle.' He said.

'You too.' I replied and left.

'Leaf came out the door as I reached it.

'See you in saffron, Jordan.' Leaf said.

'Yeah, Leaf, goodbye.' I said.

She brought me closer and whispered in my ear. 'Take care of the girls for me. If either of them, or both are hurt or they are still not travelling with you when we meet up, you'll be answering to me and it will be much worse than any battle you have or will ever have.' She threatened.

'Consider me warned.' I said as she let go of me.

She went to sit with Liam.

I decided to get the girls some dinner, so I grabbed two plates of food-something that would fill them up and something they liked-before I went to the room we were staying in.

I gave the girls their dinner, they thanked me before I went to bed.

I recalled what had happened today.

I had a great battle with Liam this morning. All of us went through the tunnel. Leaf and Liam left together at the end. Camilla Rachel and I got lost in the crowd of Pokémon breeders. We found Leaf and Liam in the crowd of breeders. Suzy found us and took us into her shop. She talked to us about a few things. Brock found us after Pikachu had been entranced by Camilla's. Suzy challenged Brock to a battle. Leaf told us about status conditions. Brock only just won against Suzy. He received Vulpix from Suzy. We made our way to the Pokémon centre as the streets cleared out.

I fell asleep with Pikachu curled up next to me.

**Here is the next chapter, up with chapter twenty-four to say sorry for the long wait, but as explained in the previous chapter (I think) my computer crashed and I lost the whole of the previous chapter.**

**If you want to hear from someone else POV just tell me. A POV that will definitely appear next chapter will be Ariana's and it will be in the presence of the boss of team Rocket, so I hope you like that next week.**

**Also, Chapter five will be updated so, if you want to check that out, go ahead.**

**If I am not able to update before next Saturday the reason will be at the bottom of my profile, if there is no reason it is because my computer has crashed again.**

**Chapter 26: The Alluring Scent of Celadon**


	26. 26 The Alluring Scent of Celadon

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon I'd be rich...probably.**

26\. The Alluring Scent of Celadon

I woke up with a light shining through the blinds.

I was glad I had a restful sleep, not like last night, the area of where I stood in the dream still lingered in my head, but it didn't worry me too much. I thought those kind of dreams were going to show in patterns so I was glad that it wasn't an issue.

I was the second one to wake up. It seemed Rachel had already left the room for breakfast.

I got dressed quickly and made my way out to the main room, Pikachu followed closely, on my heels.

'Hey, Rachel.' I greeted her, she was sitting at the table with a plate of Pancakes drizzled with maple syrup.

She had her mouth full so she just waved at me.

Her Eevee still wore what Suzy had given it yesterday.

I decided to copy Rachel with her breakfast choice. I had pate on toast for a while so I decided against it for change.

I sat opposite Rachel and started eating the pancakes on my plate.

Pikachu looked to see if I had ketchup, but I didn't get one, at least not this early in the morning. So instead it took some of my syrup which I didn't mind, I on the other hand loved maple syrup, not enough to drown pancakes, but enough so my pancake had been completely covered in syrup.

I wondered if Liam had already left for the Gym.

'Rachel, have you seen Liam or Leaf this morning?' I asked before taking a bite out of one if my pancakes.

'Yeah.' She said finishing her last pancake. 'They went off to the Gym. Liam looked like he knew exactly who he was going to use in his battle against the Gym leader, he found out about its type earlier this morning a few minutes after he woke up.' Rachel told me.

So Liam knew what type the Pokémon Gym was, I just had to find out when I got there, but I wondered if the girls wanted to battle in their Château challenge before my Gym battle.

Brock and Camilla came out a few seconds after I finished my pancakes.

Brock and Camilla both got some breakfast as I looked on my PokéNav plus for any information on the Gym in this city.

As most cities, before this one I could not find any information on the Gym, but I probably didn't need to worry until later.

The girls probably wanted to have their Château challenge first.

'So shall we go to the Gym first?' Rachel asked.

I looked at her immediately after she said that, but she was looking at Brock and Camilla.

'I think that's fair.' Brock agreed finishing his breakfast.

'Definitely, it would be great for Jordan to win another badge.' Camilla replied.

I looked at all of them individually. I was shocked.

'Jordan, what do you say?' Rachel asked.

I didn't know how to answer, so I replied with a question. 'Don't you two want to challenge the battle Château first?' I asked.

'But it's been so long since your last Gym battle.' Camilla replied.

'And it hasn't been long since our last Château challenge, especially since we both battled each other.' Rachel replied.

I still didn't know how there wasn't a little bit of tension between them, there didn't seem like any, not even a miniscule amount.

As soon as Camilla finished her breakfast we left the Pokémon centre.

'So what do you say?' Brock asked me.

I didn't know how to answer, why wasn't I jumping at this chance they were giving me. I had been looking forward to having this Gym battle since after being on the St Anne. I should be happy that I was being given the opportunity.

Although I didn't know if Liam had beaten the Gym leader yet, the way he battled me in Lavender probably meant he had no problem. Even though he lost against me I knew he was a great trainer and I didn't doubt that he would win against the Gym leader the first time.

'Why would I hesitate at this opportunity?' I asked.

I started in the direction of the Gym.

Running in the direction of where the next badge was, didn't make me nervous, not like Vermillion City's Gym did, it made me eager.

I glanced behind me and found my friends running after me.

The Gyms exterior was the same as the previous Gyms. I didn't know why these Gyms weren't personalized, but it didn't matter, not right now. It would probably never matter, I just wondered.

Liam came out with Leaf right behind him.

'Jordan.' Liam said almost immediately.

'Hey, Liam, how was the Gym?' I asked.

'I won.' He replied. I knew he wouldn't show me the badge, I'd just have to wait and see it for myself. 'But the challenge was extremely hard.' Liam replied. His cheeks reddened as he said this.

'This Gym leader gives you a challenge?' I asked.

'Yep, and you'd better be prepared.' Leaf told me.

'Is it really that hard?' I asked.

'You may not be able to resist.' Leaf told me. 'Good luck.' She said, but she looked at Camilla and Rachel as she said good luck as I they were to ones that needed it.

They both looked confused, but Leaf and Liam left.

After they were out of site we all looked confused.

I entered the Gym with my friends behind me.

I walked in and we found ourselves in a room just a little larger than an elevator.

A girl was looking at us, we were in a green room, the floor and walls were different shades of green, but still green.

The girl had black shoulder length hair. She had a red bandanna in her hair, but we could only see the front of it since it went behind her hair around the sides. She was wearing a yellow Kimono dress, I could only see her fingertips poking out from the sleeves, and her brown shoes were poking out the bottom of the dress which had orange flowers below where her knees probably were. Around her waist was a red bandanna like the one around her head but it was longer in width.

'Hello, I am Erika of the Celadon Gym. You must be here for a battle?' Erika asked.

'I am Jordan Hale, I am here to challenge you.' I replied.

'Of course, but you must first pass my test, if you fail my test you will not be able to battle me, neither will you be allowed to ask to challenge me ever again. You have one chance, but if you fail you will not be able to enter the Pokemon league with the badge I give out.' Erika told me.

This was a strict Gym, but I accepted her terms with a slight nod.

'Behind this door will be your challenge, I will wait for you in the back with him.' Erika said pointing to Brock. 'The girls will also come with me, as soon as you pass through this door, an odour may overwhelm you, but you must not cover your nose, if you do you will fail the challenge.' Erika told me. 'I hope you complete the challenge, Jordan Hale.' Erika said. 'One of my assistants will come here to tell you that you can start the challenge.' Erika said.

I just nodded and Erika took my friends through a blue door on the other side of the room.

I didn't like these terms, but I needed this fourth Gym badge to enter the Pokemon league, so I had to abide by them. Also Erika was the Gym leader, and because this was her Gym she could have whatever terms she wanted.

I sat down after two minutes of waiting.

My Pikachu was also getting curious as to why we were waiting for a while. He went up to the blue door and looked at it for about a minute before sighing and came to sit next to me.

How much longer would I have to wait? I thought, but I didn't know what the challenge was, so it might take a while to set up.

I wondered what Brock, Camilla and Rachel were doing, why Erika talked about Brock and the girls separate from each other.

Maybe they were all in the back with Erika, just like Lt. Surge.

I was thinking about my next Gym battles, was I going to have to do a challenge for all the rest? I wasn't complaining, its just I didn't expect Gyms to be like this, with a challenge, I don't remember reading about Gyms this way. I just remembered all Gyms I had gave me a challenge.

I had to go to the museum to get Brock, I also heard the tale of Aerodactyl and found out what the fossils were.

I travelled to Bill's lighthouse and passed Misty on the way there, she made us chase her to the lighthouse when she went back to the Gym.

Lt. Surge called me a baby to start off with. I had to earn his respect to call me a challenger, and he made me pick two switches to open the door to the battle room.

And now I had this challenge, although I had no idea what it was I'm sure it was going to be as hard, if not harder than the previous challenges.

I just remembered I had not contacted my mother, but all the events from yesterday had distracted me.

As I was thinking about the ways my mother would greet me a head popped out from the door.

It was a girl, she had black shoulder length hair, but she had a green Kimono dress on, I guessed. The sleeves were the same length as Erika's.

'Erika says the challenge is ready.' The girl said before she closed the door going back where she came from.

I took a deep breath before standing up Pikachu went up on my shoulder.

'Ready buddy?' I asked.

'Pika.' It said in determination. I knew as long as I was with Pikachu we could accomplish anything.

I stepped through the door and as soon as I went in and the door closed behind me, it hit me. It felt like a whole hotel made of titanium crashing into me.

The smell, it made me relax, it was so soothing, so alluring. It was hard to resist falling to the floor and smelling the artificial grass. I noticed there were trees, real trees...in the Gym.

Two girls were standing against the wall, one either side of me. One was wearing a green kimono dress with a purple waistband and the other was wearing a red kimono dress with a blue waistband. Both girls had the same colour and length hair: Black.

'You must be Jordan Hale of Pallet Town?' The girl who told me I could do the challenge guessed. 'Your challenge is simple, but must be done without help, even from Pikachu.'

The other girl wearing the red Kimono dress took Pikachu without startling it and ran off towards where Erika probably was.

'You have to make your way through the tree path...' Sounds easy enough. '...but there are girls through there, four of them.' So, I thought. 'You must not touch the girls or anything that they are wearing, or you will fail the challenge.' The girl said.

'Why would I do that?' I asked.

The girl ignored me and continued to explain.

'The girls are wearing irresistible perfume, and you must walk past all of them without touching them, the girls are not allowed to say anything to you, and the perfumes they are wearing are a lot more powerful than the one you experienced on entering this room.' The girl explained.

The other girl came back, Pikachu was absent.

The girl who just came gestured for me to go forward, I was hesitant, especially after I was told what the task was. Apparently the girls perfumes were extremely powerful, more powerful than the one I had previously experienced, and I had almost fell to the floor because it was so powerful. I didn't know how I would handle the perfumes the four girls wore.

I started walking and I went right because the trees blocked the other way. I turned round the corner and I stopped immediately. I saw the first girl, she was too far away from me to smell the perfume she was wearing. I remembered none of the girls were allowed to talk to me.

The girl was wearing a blue dress that fell to her ankles. I could see she was also wearing blue high heels. She had chocolate brown, curls that fell to just below her shoulders she also had green eyes. She looked at me. She was definitely a Gym trainer. I guess all of the girls were Gym trainers.

I slowly walked towards her, and as I got closer the perfumes scent crept up on me. The smell was marvellous. It took a lot of my strength not to run up to her, touch her hair and smell it until I fell to the floor.

The scent was overpowering as I passed her. I was tensing as I got to the other set of trees.

I remembered I could not hold or cover my nose, holding my breath was probably a no also.

I saw the second girl, she had the same black hair as Erika, but she was a little shorter, around my age, she had brown eyes. She was wearing a pink dress. It was the same outfit as the previous girls but it was pink and this girl had a pink bow in her hair. I took a few hesitant steps waiting until the scent hit me.

Although it didn't, this one also crept on me. It was as powerful as the first girls, they smelled almost the same, not much different, and since I dealt with most of this smell before I walked past with little to no problems. The only thought that came to me was "Smell her hair." But I ignored it.

I rounded the corner and froze.

Standing where the next corner was, was Rachel. She was wearing her purple battle Château dress, with her shoes, and her corsage. Her hair was in curls falling over her right shoulder. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Her smile probably didn't help.

I didn't understand why Rachel took part in this, did Erika run out of Gym trainers?

I took two steps towards Rachel and her perfume hit me like a steamroller flattening the titanium rubble above me.

It took all my willpower not to run up to her. The scent made me want to run up to her and caress her hair. I would have sat with her all day taking in her scent. I tensed as I got closer to her. She looked apologetic, but she couldn't say anything. I walked past her, my fists balled and my whole body was rigid.

As I rounded the corner I relaxed before looking up.

I froze again, because the last of the girls was Camilla.

She was wearing her battle Château dress and her green corsage. Her blonde hair was in curls so it fell to just a little higher than her shoulders.

I knew this would be the best scent Erika had.

I did not know how I would resist the scent of Camilla's perfume.

Her face remained expressionless, she didn't want to give me any sign, not like the other girls did.

I stepped forward and the scent hit me, it was like a million different flowers arranged in such a way that the scents balanced each other out in a magnificent bouquet. It felt as I I was on fire while I was being squeezed between two unbreakable walls while being squished by the steamroller flattening the titanium rubble. I staggered forwards before running a few steps. Camilla looked shocked and worried.

I stopped immediately I was arms length away from her. I just stood there frozen, the scent was going to overpower me any second and I would not be able to battle for this Gym battle.

I reached out to touch Camilla's hair, but my hand stopped about a centimetre away.

Camilla had her eyes closed waiting for me to touch her hair and admit failure. My first Gym failure. I couldn't let that happen.

Camilla opened her eyes, she turned red as I slowly drew my hand back.

I smiled at her, trying so hard not to touch any stands of her hair or brush my hand against her dress.

She smiled back.

I stiffened myself and tensed, before I made my way past Camilla and round the tree. As I made my way to a blue door I could smell the perfume it still lingered.

I twisted the door handle on the blue door and walked in.

As soon as I entered my Pikachu jumped up at me. We embraced in a hug as if we had been away for a few hours. In all honesty I didn't know how long it was, it seemed long because of the perfumes overpowering scents.

Pikachu took back its place and was perched on my shoulder.

I looked at Brock and he looked relieved I had made it, maybe he didn't seem so sure of me. Apparently I was immune to Erika's alluring perfumes.

'Well, Jordan, I am certainly surprised to see you here, especially considering what your friends said about you.' Erika told me.

'Thanks, Brock.' I said turning to him.

'Hey. It was Camilla and Rachel.' Brock defended himself.

'Anyway, congratulations, we'll start our battle as soon as your friends return.' Erika told me.

I was grateful. I knew Camilla and Rachel would love to watch my battle against Erika, although I was still curious as to what type of Pokémon were used in this Gym. I was pretty sure it was grass, but there was always a hint of doubt.

Camilla and Rachel came into the room a few seconds later they were back in their old clothes, but they were still wearing their corsages.

Rachel looked happy to have her hat back, just like she did when she first battled in the Château.

Camilla just walked over to where I was, she blushed again probably remembering when I was so close to touching her. I blushed remembering that thought.

'Well done Jordan, that expression you made passing me looked like you were in pain.' Rachel said.

'You looked like a tonne of bricks had been dropped on to you.' Camilla agreed. 'Congratulations.' She praised.

'So, Jordan, shall we get on with our battle?' Erika asked.

'Definitely.' I replied, now eager to have my battle.

A few seconds later we stood on opposite ends of a battlefield while my friends stood at the side.

I now had a proper look at the room, the walls were covered in vines, some of the vines held vials, probably some of Erika's best perfumes.

I also realized that instead of a ground battlefield or a normal concrete battlefield this one was grassy, the lines were not there instead the grass was longer to show the outline of the battlefield.

The referee, who was the girl who took my Pikachu, stood at the side.

'This match will be between Jordan Hale, the challenger and Erika, the Gym leader, this will be a two on two battle, the match will be over when both Pokemon from one trainer are unable to battle.' She explained.

Okay, so I only had two Pokemon to use for this battle. I would wait for Erika to send out a Pokémon before I decided who I would use.

'Go Weepinbell.' She called.

A primarily yellow Pokemon in the shape of a bell came out. It had two short, pointed leaves on either side of its body. It had pink lips where the bell opening would be. Its eyes looked like it was oblivious to the situation. It had three green dots above its eyes and a small, brown, hooked stem atop its head.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it and my friends followed me.

_'Weepinbell, the flycatcher has a large hook on its rear end. At night, the Pokémon hooks on to a tree branch and goes to sleep. If it moves around in its sleep, it may wake up to find itself on the ground.' _My Pokédex told me.

I decided to send out a Pokemon that would be strong against grass types. Weepinbell confirmed my suspicions about the type this Gym specialized in.

'Charmeleon, I choose you.' I sent out my fire type. I hadn't used Charmeleon since that battle with Petrel in the Pokémon tower in Lavender Town. Although it lost to his Koffing, I'm sure it would do better in this battle.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.' I said.

'Use acid.' Erika countered.

Charmeleons flamethrower was stopped short by Weepinbells acid, both attacks prevented each other.

'Charmeleon, use metal claw.' I said.

Erika didn't call out an attack almost immediately she watched Charmeleon run towards Weepinbell with its claw glowing white before it looked like metal.

'Weepinbell, use poison powder.' I widened my eyes realizing that Charmeleon was too close and he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

Charmeleon also noticed this and he hesitated which stopped his metal claw and he tried to stop going forward, but he couldn't turn away.

Weepinbell turned upside down before shooting out purple powder and turning back upright.

The powder dropped onto Charmeleon and I knew it had effected him because he cringed.

I just remembered he was close to Weepinbell

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.'

It was Erika's turn to look shocked.

Not a second after Charmeleon released a flamethrower Weepinbell was hit with it.

Charmeleon came back to me as soon as it finished it's attack.

Weepinbell somehow got back up to say that it was still fit to fight.

The flamethrower was a direct hit and its super effective, so I didn't understand how the Weepinbell was still okay.

'Weepinbell, use vine whip and lash at Charmeleon.' Erika said.

'Slash at the vines with metal claw.' I countered.

The vines came towards us as Charmeleons claws glowed and looked like metal.

I remembered that Charmeleon was poisoned and I had to hope that Charmeleon could keep it up and wear Weepinbell out.

The vines reached Charmeleon, but Charmeleon started slashing at them to keep them away.

At the moment I was on the defensive and I needed a way to turn that around. I mean if I could pass Erika's challenge I could definitely beat her in a battle.

Liam did exactly what I did, but I didn't think the battles were as hard to him as it was to me. Somehow he was better at beating Gym leaders than I was.

Charmeleon fell to one knee because it suffered the poisoning. It got back up, but was hit back down again by Weepinbells vine whip.

Weepinbell lashed at it a few more times before it stopped and retracted its vines.

I knew Charmeleon had been hurt, but I knew it that it would still be able to fight, as long as the poisoning didn't have too much effect I knew Charmeleon would be able to beat Weepinbell.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower and run towards Weepinbell.' I said.

Erika looked confused, but I needed Charmeleon to get in close because I was going to use an attack that would hopefully work and faint Weepinbell.

I needed to win my fourth Gym badge, I did the hardest challenge of my life not so long ago, completing that challenge and not winning this badge would be a waste, no doubt Erika would make me do it again, but I bet Erika had more powerful perfumes and she would use them this time and I wouldn't be able to resist.

'Weepinbell, use Acid.' Erika said.

Both Flamethrower and Acid connected, but neither one prevailed over the other, they both kept pushing the other one back.

As Charmeleon got closer the flamethrower was beginning to trump the acid. Erika looked shocked.

Charmeleon stopped its flamethrower as it got close and Weepinbell stopped its acid at the same time.

'Charmeleon, use bite.' I said.

'Counter with vine whip.' Erika said.

Charmeleon opened its mouth to deliver a bite, but before it bit down on Weepinbell its mouth had fire in it.

Charmeleon bit down before Weepinbell was able to land a hit.

That attack looked like fire fang.

'Use flamethrower.' I said.

Erika looked shocked and we both knew as soon as this attack had finished, she would be down to her last Pokemon, and I would be one step closer to getting my fourth badge.

Charmeleon released a flamethrower that was in close proximity with Weepinbell.

As soon as Charmeleons flamethrower stopped if suffered a poisoning and fell, it didn't get back up, we all looked at Weepinbell and realized that had also fainted.

'Both Pokemon are unable to battle, the winner will be decided by the next battle.'

I returned Charmeleon, it had battled well and I didn't expect it to faint in the first battle, I meant Erika was the hardest Gym leader I had battled, plus, I hadn't battled a Gym leader in ages so maybe I needed to train hard for the next one. That was if I managed to beat this one.

Erika returned Weepinbell and I wondered who she was going to send out next. Who was I going to send out next?

I only had Wartortle, who was weak against grass types, Sandshrew, who was also weak against grass types and Pikachu, who was neutral towards grass types. I didn't want to risk the badge so I made my choice.

'You up for it buddy?' I asked my Pikachu.

'Pika!' He replied in determination, before he jumped off of my shoulder and onto the battle field.

'Vileplume, lets go.' Erika said letting out her next Pokémon.

This pokemon was standing upright and its whole body was blue, it had small arms, its eyes were red, on top of its head was a flower, it had the biggest petals I had ever seen, they were red with white spots on them, it looked like it could have been a sun hat.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it.

_'Vileplume, the flower pokemon. Vileplume has the world's largest petals. They are used to attract prey that are then doused with toxic spores. Once the prey are immobilized, this Pokémon catches and devours them.'_

Nice, I thought, I just hoped my Pikachu was an exception.

'Pikachu, start off with agility.' I said.

I didn't know how fast Vileplume was and I didn't want to risk it Pikachu began running across the battlefield raising its speed.

'Vileplume, mega drain.' Erika said.

Pikachu froze before I saw him getting pulled up by an invisible force, it then let go and Vileplume looked like it was gaining health.

Mega drain sapped my Pikachu's health and would give Vileplume more if I had taken some of that health away.

Now I was at a disadvantage, whenever I took health away from Vileplume it could just gain it back by sapping Pikachu's. Although I was glad I chose Pikachu. I was glad Sandshrew and Wartortle were not on the field right now. Vileplume may have fainted them both already, but Pikachu still looked fine.

'You okay buddy?' I asked.

It sparked its cheeks to signal it was ready.

'Use thunderbolt.' I said.

Pikachu released a thunderbolt before Erika could do anything.

Vileplume was hit, but it didn't look fazed, maybe I wasn't going to whittle down Vileplumes health with electric attacks, I would have to think of another way to win against it.

I used Pikachu's most powerful electric attack and it didn't do much.

Pikachu, use Quick attack.' I said.

Pikachu zoomed towards Vileplume and it was faster than normal because it had raised its speed.

'Vileplume, use stun spore.' Erika said.

Pikachu hit Vileplume, before the spore fell on Pikachu and now it was paralyzed.

Now I had seen three of the five status conditions in effect and two were today. Two were in this battle.

I wondered if both Weepinbell and Vileplume were grass and poison types. I knew Weepinbell was and that is what caused me to lose against it.

I didn't think Pikachu could be paralyzed since it was normally given by an electric type Pokémon.

'Pikachu, use agility.' I said.

'Vileplume, use mega drain.' Erika repeated, it looked like this was going to be a cycle.

I needed Pikachu to be extremely fast if we had any chance of winning, unfortunately as before mega drain sapped my Pikachu's health.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.'i said again.

'Use acid.' Erika countered.

I hoped my Pikachu was quick enough to dodge that attack. My suspicions must have been right Vileplume was also a poison type Pokémon. I could have used Sandshrew against these Pokemon since Sandshrew was immune to poison types, it would have destroyed these Pokémon, if it was faster than them, but I couldn't mull over that. I had more important matters.

Pikachu dodged acid and hit Vileplume head on before it came back to me.

'Vileplume, use mega drain.' Erika said.

This move was annoying me, I didn't know what to do to stop it from happening, apparently speed was not the way I should counter it.

I needed a new strategy to battle with.

I tried to think of other moves Pikachu had that he could use.

'Pikachu, use double team.' I said.

This would confuse, and stop Vileplume from using mega drain because it had to pick one Pikachu to drain health from and if it got it wrong it would be hit before it could pick the real one.

There was one problem with this move, only the real Pikachu would be effected by paralysis, and the others would disappear.

Pikachu, use thunderbolt, and follow with quick attack.' I said.

Pikachu released a thunderbolt and Erika and Vileplume found the real Pikachu, but Vileplume had just been hit by the thunderbolt, but I didn't recover in time and got hit Pikachu's quick attack.

I saw Vileplume struggle to get up, it staggered and fell on one knee. I saw that it was paralyzed.

Pikachu's ability must have been in effect. I knew my Pikachu's ability was static, it had a chance to paralyze the target if either Pikachu or the opposing Pokemon touched each other.

'Vileplume, don't let that stop us, use mega drain.'

'Pikachu, use double team and agility.'

Before Vileplume could use mega drain Pikachu used double team and it and its copies began running around the battlefield. It looked like there were hundreds of Pikachu, but there was only around twenty.

Pikachu must have been really fast now.

'Pikachu, use Thunderbolt.'

Pikachu charged up before it jumped up and released a thunderbolt. It hit Vileplume and Vileplume fell to the floor.

My Pikachu was starting to look tired, as did Vileplume. Since I had found a way to counter mega drain it had not gained any health from my Pikachu.

Vileplume slowly got back up.

I had to finish this now.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.' I said.

Pikachu hit Vileplume before Erika opened her mouth.

Vileplume fell and fainted, but my Pikachu also looked like it was going to faint.

I prayed my Pikachu had enough energy to stay up.

It shook on its hind legs so it went on its four legs and stood without much trouble.

'Vileplume is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu and that means Jordan Hale of Pallet town has won.

I went to pick up Pikachu before it fainted.

It fell asleep in my arms as Erika returned her Vileplume.

She came up to me.

'Congratulations Jordan, you are good at completing challenges, you managed to beat both of them, the first I thought would have been impossible for you to complete, not many have completed that challenge, since I have put in that challenge the elite four and the champion have had less challengers.' Erika said.

'Anyway here is the Rainbow badge.' Erika said handing me my fourth badge. It looked like a rainbow flower. It had a small white circle in the middle and four grey circles surrounding that, around the outside were eight hexagons each with a different colour, they went: Red, orange, yellow, lime green, leaf green, aqua blue, dark blue and purple clockwise.

I took the badge and put it inside my badge case. I had officially reached the halfway point in my journey to take part in the Pokémon league.

My friends met up with me as soon as Erika left the Gym.

I didn't know where she went, it was probably to make more perfume.

'Well done Jordan, that was great.' Camilla praised.

'I guess you knew Pikachu couldn't get paralyzed since it's an electric type Pokémon?' Brock guessed.

I just nodded.

'So, Jordan how do you feel about reaching halfway?' Rachel asked.

'I feel great.' I replied. 'How about we get something to eat before we head off to your battle Château challenges?' I asked before we left the Gym.

**Ariana's POV**

I was standing in the bosses room in our hideout with Proton next to me and Petrel behind us.

I could not be stripped of my Admin place and be made an executive. I had spent too long as an executive, I hated being pushed around by my superior.

Proton was telling the boss how I was towards Jordan, how I was calling him "cutie" and being nice, sure everyone knew I was bipolar, but somehow I didn't know how my nice side would react to Jordan.

I respected him as a Pokémon trainer, but as someone who opposed team Rocket I had a hatred for him. If he wasn't against team Rockets motives and the boss didn't know too much about him I would have recruited him as a team Rocket grunt, he would quickly climb the ranks and he would probably become an executive or admin within a few months.

'...so, boss, you see. I think Ariana deserves some sort of punishment for being nice to that runt.' Proton said.

Didn't you lose to one of his friends?' The boss asked Proton.

I saw Proton pale and smirked. The colour quickly returned before he added something.

'Yes, boss, but Ariana was nice to him and she lost.' Proton replied.

'If I may, boss. Proton has lost against this Jordan twice, is it now? Do you really think he is fit to still be an executive?' I asked.

Proton growled at me. I knew Proton hated being singled out and picked on. I also pretended that I didn't know Jordan as much as I did.

'Ariana is right.' The boss said.

'Proton you will be under Alders supervision, while Ariana and I will go and explore the Silph company.' The boss started. 'Alder, once I contact you abandon this place and bring everyone to the Silph co. No doubt the boy will be there soon. If none of you can take care of him there, I will.' The boss told us.

'Of course boss.' Alder replied. 'He will probably come here first though.' Alder told the boss.

The boss got up and made his way up the stairs.

'Come Ariana.' He said making me follow him towards Saffron.

I was glad I wasn't punished.

I just hoped Jordan was smart enough not to come to the Silph co. I couldn't have the boss finding out how I acted around him.

**How did you find this chapter. Well here we have Ariana's POV in front of Giovanni, I hope you like it. Chapter 27 should be up in a week, but the updated chapters won't be updated untill I get my laptop back, or I get a new one, as soon as I get it back or a new one it will say on my profile.**

**Martyn: I re-read your review many times and I would like to ask you why before I post the next chapter. If you can could you reply in a PM, thanks.**

**Chapter twenty-seven: Evelyn &amp; the Countesses**


	27. 27 Evelyn & the Countesses

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be great to own Pokémon? Oh, I don't own it.**

27\. Evelyn &amp; the Countesses

Once we got outside I saw that the streets now had a few people walking around, but thankfully it was nowhere near as busy as it was yesterday.

I saw Liam was still in Celadon, he was being dragged around by Leaf into an unknown shop.

I walked back to the Pokémon centre with my friends, while looking at my new badge.

'Halfway there now, eh buddy?' I asked my Pikachu.

'Pika.' It said agreeing with me.

I was extremely happy, I was halfway to competing in the Pokémon league. I did although know that the Gyms would now get harder.

Once we got to the Pokémon centre I went straight to the counter.

'Hello, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked.

'Can you take my Pokémon please?' I asked.

'Of course.' She replied putting two trays on the counter. I put Pikachu on one and my other three Pokéball's on the other.

Chansey took the trolley with the trays behind.

I went to sit down as my friends went to get some food. I followed there example and had a bacon sandwich.

As I sat down I noticed Camilla and Rachel didn't get much, they were both looking off into space, they were probably thinking about their Château challenge they would have a little later. Both Cubone and Eevee looked concerned for their adoptive mothers, obviously those two wouldn't be used in this Château challenge.

Since I didn't have to worry about the next Gym for a while I started thinking about who the girls would use in their battles.

Camilla had a choice between Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Spearow, while Rachel had Charmander, Nidoran, and Pidgeotto.

I also started wondering who their opponents would be, hopefully not each other again. That was an experience I bet both did not want to happen. I know I didn't, I saw them freeze for a while, the whole place was silent for a while, you could hear a pin drop.

Brock was looking between both of them as I was, neither of them seemed to notice us. I could see them both strategizing almost every outcome once they stepped on the battlefield.

I finished my sandwich just before the ding signalled that my Pokemon had been healed. The sound made the girls snap their heads up shaking them out of whatever they were doing before.

I made my way to the counter.

Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder as I strapped the other three Pokéball's to my belt.

Camilla and Rachel came up to me both with their baby Pokemon.

We all made our way outside and realized the streets got calmer, but I figured that most people were having lunch.

We all made our way to the battle Château, but someone unfamiliar was standing outside in front of it.

A girl had her back facing us, she had a blue hat that looked like a large enclosed rose with a lighter blue rim, it looked like a top hat. Her dark blue hair fell to just above her shoulders. She had a midnight blue choker.

The girl turned around.

The chest and stomach part of her dress was black with light blue at the top and a golf line underneath who h split into two and went around a black diamond before joining up again and finishing three-quarters of the way down. Below the black part of the dress was a blue four-petal floral design. On either side of the floral design and the back of the dress there were horizontal lines of two different shades of blue. Below them was a white line that rose to the floral design at the front of her dress and had a white upside-down semi-circle. Below the white line was a thicker midnight blue one, below that one was a second white line that started on with side of the semi-circle before going round. The dress fell as low as her calf's. She wore black tights. She had ice blue high heels with a gold oval price on the front. Her hair split in two at her cheeks and rose at a slight angle to her forehead. She had startling dark blue eyes, but her face was full of worry.

'H-hello, m-my name i-is Evelyn. I am a Ch-chateli-one sister.'

She seemed extremely nervous and she didn't have an accent as much as Nita did. Her accent had a slightly posh tone to it, but it was almost unrecognizable.

This sister looked smaller, she also liked just a little older than Camilla, Rachel and I. She didn't have a blue parasol to match her outfit.

I looked at Brock who just had a look of shock on his face, his mouth was agape, so I didn't see a threat.

'Miss, Evelyn.' I said bowing as the girls bowed. I knew it was nice to be formal with the Chatelaines no matter how much you cared about the battle Château.

'W-well, I m-must take m-my l-leave.' She said before turning around and entering the Château.

'Wow.' Camilla breathed beside me.

Rachel nodded in agreement. I didn't think we would meet two Chatelaines, Rachel and I had seen two while Brick and Camilla had only seen one.

'She seemed a little...' Rachel started.

'...nervous, prone to stuttering?' I suggested.

'Yeah. Nothing like Nita.' Rachel agreed.

'She seemed younger than Nita, also.' I commented.

'I wished I could have seen Nita.' Camilla said.

'Shall we see how you go about your next challenge?' Brock asked the girls.

They nodded, so we entered the battle Château.

Inside it looked exactly the same as the others.

A guy in a grey suit came up to us.

'Hello. I am Marquis James. Are you here to compete in the battle Château?' He asked.

Both Camilla and Rachel nodded.

'We are Spectators.' Brock said.

'Why don't you girls go change, and you boys go to the stands?' Marquis James asked rhetorically.

Brock and I went to stand where the other spectators already where, we pushed ourselves to the front and saw a Raticate had fainted on the floor and it was opposite a Dragonair. The person with the Dragonair looked like Alan.

Evelyn walked towards Alan and he was the first to get his cape from the battle Château. The cape Alan received was yellow, which meant he was a Marquis.

Maybe I would be able to talk to Alan later.

Both people walked off and Rachel was the first on the field, she was wearing her purple dress, her hair was like it was this morning in Celadons Gym.

A boy came out and was opposing her.

'This match will be between Rachel Fletcher and Gary Jenson.' The referee said.

'Gloom, help me out.' The boy said sending out a Pokemon I hadn't seen before.

Gloom is a blue, Pokémon with short arms and rounded hands and short legs with rounded small feet. It has orange leaves and a reddish-brown flower growing from its head. The flower has large, rounded petals with white spots. Its eyes are wide and narrow and its lips are thin and purple.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it.

_'Gloom, the weed Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Vileplume. From its mouth Gloom drips honey that smells absolutely horrible. Apparently, it loves the horrid stench. It sniffs the noxious fumes and then drools even more of its honey.'_

Why would this boy have a Pokemon that smelt so bad? Although I could not smell it from here. So it can't have been that bad.

I wondered who Rachel was going to use.

'Charmander, let's go.' She said sending out her Charmander.

'Don't be intimidated by its type advantage, Gloom' Gary said.

This boy didn't seem that experienced, or smart for that matter, but Gloom didn't seem like a bad Pokemon to have.

'Gloom, use poison powder.' Gary started off.

'Charmander, use ember.' Rachel countered.

As soon as the poison powder was release Charmander let its ember loose and burnt the powder to get rid of it.

'Use metal claw.' Rachel called out.

Charmander ran towards Gloom with its claw glowing before it turned to look like metal.

It scratched its claw across Glooms face before Gary did anything.

As soon as the attack was carried out Rachel's Charmander started to glow, it started to get bigger. Now Rachel had two evolved Pokémon, just like me.

Charmeleon stood where Charmander had a few seconds ago.

Gary looked scared.

Rachel smiled an evil smile.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.' She learned from when my Charmander evolved.

A huge line of fire was shot towards Gloom and probably charred it.

Once Charmeleon had finished the attack it went back to stand in front of Rachel.

Gloom was still standing, but it looked like that attack did a great deal of damage.

'Gloom, use pound.' Gary said.

A starter move? I thought, why would he use that? Some people have their own strategies and i shouldn't be one to say anything, my battling style was definitely different. I had been told it was unexpected, but it helped me to win.

I felt a tap on my shoulder before either Gary or Rachel could call out another attack. I turned and came face to face with Alan.

'Jordan.' Alan greeted me.

'Alan.' I replied.

'Hello, Alan.' Brock greeted him.

'Hey, Brock.' Alan greeted back.

'You compete in the battle Château?' I asked.

'Only recently.' He replied.

'But you're a Marquis.' I said.

'Well, since I have seven badges and I have plenty of time before the Pokémon league, I thought, why not try the battle Château.' Alan responded.

I wasn't extremely happy that Alan had three badges more than me.

'Anyway, it was nice to see you, but the next time I see you will be at the Pokémon league.' Alan said before he left.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.' I heard Rachel say.

I looked back to the battle and saw an explosion ft from Rachel's attack.

The smoke slowly disappeared and we then saw the outcome of the battle.

'Gloom, is unable to battle. Charmeleon wins and the winner of this match is, Rachel.' The referee said.

Evelyn went out and congratulated Rachel, giving her, her green cape, replacing her blue one.

Rachel exited after bowing alongside Evelyn.

Rachel went to change. I knew she wanted to join us and watch Camilla's battle.

Now Rachel was a countess, she had three more ranks and then she had completed her dream, the same dream Camilla would complete if she also won.

I wondered what would happen when the girls completed their dream, what would they do after that?

Another battle took place, but it wasn't Camilla so I didn't pay much attention to it.

Rachel joined us just as the battle ended.

'Congratulations, Rachel.' I said.

'Yeah, well done Rachel.' Brock congratulated.

'Now we're both halfway there.' I said.

She nodded before she stood next to me to watch the next battle.

Camilla came out, looking exactly like she did when she was in Celadon Gym.

A man came out on the other side.

Camilla had this, I mean, she had already beaten Alan with two Pokémon. This was only a one on one.

'This match will be between, Barry Reeves and Camilla Foster.'

'Sandslash, in the ring.' Barry said sending out another new Pokémon.

Brown quills poked out from its back, it had two large claws on its paws and feet. It had a small yellow snout. It had a yellow oval atop its head, it had large black eyes either side of its head. It also had a yellow tail poking out of its hide.

I took out my Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

_'Sandslash, the mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Sandshrew. Sandslash can roll up its body as if it were a ball covered with large spikes. In battle, this Pokémon will try to make the foe flinch by jabbing it with its spines. It then leaps at the stunned foe to tear wildly with its sharp claws.'_

I now knew what my Sandshrew was going to evolve into, it was the only Pokémon of mine that had not evolved by growing stronger. All my Pokemon that had evolved-which was two-had evolved by becoming stronger and not by some stone or other evolutionary object.

'Spearow, set the stage!' Camilla called out.

Spearow came out before it cawed a loud caw signalling it was ready to battle.

'Sandslash, use slash.' Barry started.

Sandslash started running towards Spearow at a speed didn't know a Pokémon like that could occupy.

'Spearow, hover and use gust.' Camilla said.

Spearow hovered and use gust against Sandslash, the gust seemed too powerful to be a gust. Nevertheless Sandslash was still pushed back by it. We saw it struggled against the attack.

'That's not gust is it?' I asked, although I already knew the answer.

'No, Spearow has become powerful enough to learn air cutter, I believe that I the move Spearow I using. It also seems as Camilla also knows.' Brock told Rachel and I.

'She's really good.' Rachel muttered, I assumed to herself. I heard it, but I didn't reply.

'Sandslash, use dig.' Barry said.

I was confused.

'Doesn't he know ground types don't work against flying type Pokemon?' I asked.

'Well you need to remember trainers in their first year may not know all the type matchups, but then again he might be using it to get away from air slash. Seeing as he is older than me, I'd say it is the latter.' Brock explained.

Why did I have so many questions? Why was I being stupid? And why-most of all-was Brock experienced and answering all my questions?

My attention turned back to the battle. Sandshrew had just come out of a second hole while Spearow had stopped its air slash.

'Sandslash, use slash.'

'Spearow, counter with wing attack.' Camilla responded.

Both Pokemon charged towards each other, both with their attacks ready.

Both attacks connected, while Sandslash fell face first on the battlefield, Spearow lost control and crashed on the other side of the battlefield.

'Spearow, are you okay?' Camilla asked.

Spearow slowly got up before ot started to glow.

Now we were witness in another evolution, there were many of these happening recently, two today.

Everyone was so busy on concentrating on the Spearow glowing no one realised Barry's Sandslash got back up.

The Pokemon that replaced Spearow had grown quite a lot, it was bigger than Rachel's Pidgeotto.

It is a large, mostly brown Pokémon with a long neck and big wings which have cream tips It has a long, pointed, pink beak, and a red-what looked like a-sideways crown on top of its head. Its narrow eyes have very small pupils. It has shaggy, feathers on the base of its neck and the upper part of its wings. These feathers are cream. Its sharp-clawed talons are pink, with three that point forward and one pointing back.

I took out my Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon, as did almost everyone else who was at this part of the battle Château. Even the Chatelaine sister, Evelyn took out her Pokédex to scan it.

_'Fearow, the beak Pokemon and the evolved form of Spearow. Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey.'_

People told me when I was little that this Pokemon was a little short tempered and it was scary.

Sure it was big and quite intimidating, but it didn't seem scary or angry. It just looked a little irritated that Sandslash made it crash in its previous evolutionary form.

'Fearow, use peck.' Camilla said.

'Sandslash, roll into a ball.' Barry said trying to defend had s Sandslash from powerful attacks.

I was pretty sure peck would be powerful, especially since Fearow had a large beak.

Sandslashes spines curled around it when it curled into a ball when it tried to reduce the amount of damage it would take if it was not in a ball shape.

Fearow hit Barry's Sandshrew with its beak, but Sandshrew didn't look like it was hurt one bit.

'Sandslash, use slash.' Barry called out.

Quicker than I thought Sandshrew came out of its position and with its claws it slashed across Fearows face.

Fearow had a face that looked like it was ready to kill.

'Fearow, calm down.' Camilla said.

We couldn't have a Fearow going on a rampage in these kind of conditions, it could destroy parts of Celadon.

Fearow looked back at Camilla in anger, but its expression slowly softened before it looked apologetic and bowed its head.

'You alright?' Camilla asked her Fearow.

Fearow looked back at Sandslash, but it didn't look like it was as into the battle as it was before it almost lost control.

I knew Fearow could get angered quite quickly, just as Spearow could especially if the Spearow had not been expecting it.

I wondered id Camilla was able to control Fearow so well because she had it so long, or because Fearow trusted Camilla.

'Sandslash, use scratch.' Barry said after he came out of the shock of Fearow almost lashing out, as everyone else did.

'Fearow, dodge.' Camilla retorted.

Fearow easily dodged the Scratch.

'Use wing attack.'

Fearow went back toward Camilla before it turned around and swooped down toward Sandslash.

Before it reached Sandslash its wings glowed white.

'Sandslash, into a ball.' Barry called.

Fearow was too close and Sandslash was unable to get into a ball before it was knocked back a few feet.

'Fearow, cast the curtain. Use Air slash.'

Camilla had definitely turned this around, despite neither of them being good against the other and Barry seemed older and more experienced.

Fearow used air slash as Sandslash struggled to get up and was pushed back down.

As soon as Fearow landed we all saw that Sandslash was unable to battle.

'Sandslash is unable to battle, the winner is Fearow which means the Victor is Camilla Foster.' The referee said.

Evelyn came out and gave Camilla her countess cape, just as Rachel had received.

Before we left the referee announced something interesting.

'Someone in the crowd will be battling Evelyn in a double battle which is her speciality, this will be an unofficial battle, but you should not take it lightly.' The referee said. 'Evelyn will pick her challenger.'

Evelyn turned as Camilla exited and came to meet us.

I didn't know who Evelyn would choose, there were so many people here, many of them would love to battle against a chatelaine sister, even if she did seem younger than Nita did. I was sure she was just as powerful, maybe even stronger.

A double battle was always a challenge for trainers, they didn't have to concentrate on just one Pokémon, they had to concentrate on two.

Some double battles are two trainers battling against each other, although I knew that Evelyn would be battling against one other Pokémon trainer.

Evelyn started to walk towards the crowd, she headed in our direction.

I saw Rachel trying to contain her excitement, maybe she knew Evelyn was going to pick her to have a battle with.

She looked around the crowd, it seemed as if she was looking for one person in particular to battle. I wondered if she was looking for Alan, if she was her attempt would be futile since he left already.

She looked at me and I froze. Evelyn seemed-in that moment-superior to Nita in every single way a battle Chatelaine would.

She whispered to the referee pointing to me.

The referee came up to me as Evelyn made her way to a trainers box.

'Sir, do you have a formal suit you can change into?' He asked me.

'Um, yes.' I replied.

'Chatelaine, Evelyn would like to challenge you in a double battle.' He replied.

This was my first real double battle with no-one helping me. I had to have two of my Pokemon working together, on top of that I would be battling an experienced trainer. Plus Evelyn was a master at double battles. I had almost no hope of winning in this, even if I had a type advantage to both her Pokémon.

I stood there for a few seconds before Rachel shook me and I slowly went towards a room and changed into my suit.

I went in the changing room and I thought I would have time to think about this battle a bit more, but, of course I couldn't stay here. I couldn't keep Evelyn waiting, or the crowd. I had to show them how good of a trainer I was. Even if I had no experience in this type of battle, I was determined to put on a good performance.

I changed as quickly as I could and made my way onto the battlefield where Evelyn was patiently waiting.

Camilla was back in the stands, back in her usual clothes. She looked at me surprised I was out on the battlefield, opposite Evelyn.

'This will be a double battle, between Evelyn the Chatelaine and Jordan Hale of Pallet Town. The battle will end when both Pokemon from one trainer are unable to battle.'

I looked at Pikachu.

'What do you say, buddy?' I asked.

'Pika?' It said shrugging its shoulders.

I understood why he didn't know, I was as hesitant as he was I had never battled this way before.

'Go, Eevee and Vaporeon.' Evelyn called.

I had seen an Eevee before, but not this new Pokémon called Vaporeon.

This new Pokemon that shared physical traits of aquatic and land animals. It has three small toes on each front foot and dark blue paw pads on the back feet. Vaporeon's body is light blue with a dark blue ridge around its head and a ridge following down its back. It has a split tailfin that looks like a mermaid's tail. It has a white ruff round its neck, and three fins around its head made of cream webbing.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it, as a lot of other people did.

_'Vaporeon the bubble jet Pokemon, and an evolved form of Eevee. Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water.'_ My Pokédex told me.

I now knew who was ready to battle, but before I could ask Pikachu anything he jumped off of my shoulder and onto the battlefield.

I thought of someone else I could use against Eevee, but I couldn't think of a Pokemon who would be strong against Eevee.

'Charmeleon, I choose you.' I said sending out my fire type.

My best bet was Wartortle, but I figured I might need him for Saffron City's Gym battle. Also out of Charmeleon and Sandshrew, I figured Charmeleon had the most durability against water types.

'Vaporeon, use water pulse. Eevee, use shadow ball.' Evelyn called.

'Pikachu, use agility to dodge, Charmeleon dodge and use metal claw to intercept the shadow ball.' I replied.

Pikachu dodged bot attacks with ease. Charmeleon barely managed to dodge water pulse, but it was ready to intercept shadow ball, although neither of us were ready for the outcome.

As soon as Charmeleons metal claw touched Eevee's shadow ball, Charmeleon was sent back a few feet on its back.

Charmeleon got back up.

'Vaporeon, water pulse on Charmeleon, Eevee, use ice beam on Pikachu.'

'Use double team, jump and use flamethrower.' I retorted.

Pikachu made multiples of itself which stopped Eevee from attacking. But unfortunately Charmeleon got knocked back by the water pulse.

'Charmeleon.' I yelled.

Once I saw Charmeleon it had fainted.

'Charmeleon is unable to battle.' The referee said.

I called back Charmeleon. 'Well done Charmeleon.'

I didn't understand, how I lost Charmeleon so quickly, I was purely concentrating on Pikachu, because it had a type advantage, whilst I should have concentrated on Charmeleon because it had a type disadvantage.

'Vaporeon, use bubblebeam.' Evelyn said.

'Pikachu jump and use thunderbolt.' I said.

Pikachu easily dodged the bubblebeam and shot electricity.

The attack hit both Eevee and Vaporeon.

Vaporeon struggled to get back up.

'Use water jet.' Evelyn called. I knew how to counter that.

'Quick attack.' I replied.

'Eevee, use swift.'

As soon as Pikachu and Vaporeon connected with the quick moves they were both hot with an array of stars.

A dust cloud was produced.

I was unsure of which one would come out on top.

As soon as the dust cleared we realised none of them had come out on top.

I was sure Pikachu wouldn't be effected that much, maybe a combo move was too much. I had to practice double battles.

'Vaporeon and Pikachu are both unable to battle, since Evelyn still has Eevee fit to battle the winner is Evelyn the Chatelaine.' The referee said.

I would have liked to win, but I was out of my comfort zone. Double battles were a foreign concept to me.

I went to the battlefield and Picked up Pikachu while Evelyn returned both her Pokémon, but she came up to me.

'I see you have battled before in a battle Château?' Evelyn guessed. It seemed she had lost her shy nature since we first met her.

'Only once.' I replied. Evelyn nodded.

'Marquis!' She called.

Marquis James came out towards Evelyn with a green cape. He gave it to Evelyn who handed it to me.

'Why do I have this?' I asked.

The way you battled showed me you are at that level in a battle Château and I will award you with this cape, it will show my sisters you are an intermediate trainer and you are definitely going to become better.' Evelyn said.

I just bowed an exited before changing back into mt original clothes.

I came out and my friends were waiting for me.

They were going to congratulate me, but we heard commotion from outside.

We went out and found some people were being taken by grunts of team Rocket.

My friends and I followed team Rocket straight into Celadons game corner where we lost them due to the amount of people on the machines, my friends and I were pushed around and almost got separated.

**Here is chapter 27. Until I get my laptop back chapters will be updated biweekly instead of weekly, as it is much harder on the phone. Chapters also may be of poorer quality and shorter, so I also apologize for that.**

**Martyn: I didn't put Jordan as fat, for several reasons. 1. People gradually get fat. 2. This chapter was mainly based on the battle Château. 3. Jordan does not eat enough to gain that weight. So I'm sorry about that. I also believe it won't bring too much of a comedic value so I again apologize.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Game of Executive Rockets**


	28. 28 A Game of Rocket Executives

**Disclaimer: How else can I say it? I don't own Pokémon.**

28\. A Game of Rocket Executives

The inside of the game corner was the same size as a Pokémon centre.

The counter was a "C" shape, and in the top left hand corner of the building.

There were rows if slot machines that filled the whole building. No sound was heard, but the dinging sound of a slot machine as people won, occasionally.

The inside was as crowded as the City was yesterday.

My friends and I pushed through, managing not to loose each other.

Once we made it to the opposite side of the building which had no-one there we looked back at the people on the slot machines.

'How could we lose them?' Camilla asked.

'The people that they took, was it random?' Rachel asked.

''They could be in there somewhere.' I said gesturing to where the people were. 'They cant have just vanished.' I continued.

We turned around and saw a small red button on the wall. People tell you not to push the"Big Red Button", but this was a small one.

Brock hesitated before he pushed it. We heard gears turning before a set of stairs opened below us.

'They must be down there.' Rachel said.

I looked at the people in the game corner, none had realized we opened a secret stairway, some people could be so oblivious.

We made our way down. Brock went first, Camilla followed, I was behind her and Rachel went down last.

Once we got down the stairs they made their way back up as if they were never there.

We were left in darkness for a few seconds before lights went on and they showed us we were in a metal hallway. The lights made a buzzing sound on the walls they were at least two meters apart. The walls looked like they were titanium panels. The floor was corrugated metal, as was the ceiling.

We walked through the hallway. I wished the floor didn't have to make so much noise as we walked on it.

We eventually reached a metal door.

Brock opened it and walked in before we followed.

If this was Team Rocket they had become incredibly stealthy or they had wanted us to come here. They wanted all four of us. I knew we had created a problem before, me mostly, but why did they want my friends? Why not just me?

The room was exactly like the hallway, but it was the size of the game corner, it was also completely empty, which is what made it seem bigger.

Suddenly the light went off and all four of us froze.

'Team Rocket.' I growled in the darkness.

'Look the twerp gets it right.' I heard the familiar female voice say.

'No matter when we win this fight.' The male voice added.

'To protect the world from devastation.'

'To unite all people within our nation.'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love.'

'To extend our reach to the stars above.'

'Jessie.' A light revealed Jessie.

'James.' A light revealed James.

'Team Rocket blast off with you in our trap.'

'Listen to us and close your flap.'

'Meowth, say drat.' A light trained on Meowth.

The team Rocket trio I had come to know too much stop on the other side of the room with a light on them.

'Team Rocket.' Rachel growled.

'Ready, buddy.' I asked Pikachu.

It nodded and jumped up into the air ready to release a thunderbolt.

Team Rocket took out the device Ariana had Pikachu in. Pikachu and I realized too late, my Pikachu got encapsulated before it could release the attack.

'Pikachu!' I called.

'Pika!' It replied as I ran towards it to grab it.

I saw James press a button on a remote.

A metal barred cage came around me and my friends.

The bars were so close together even Camilla's Pikachu would not fit through the gaps.

'We'll send you down to the leader while we take Pikachu down ourselves.' Team Rocket said.

'Leader?' Brock asked.

'I think we might meet Team Rockets boss.' I replied.

The team Rocket trio disappeared through the door on the side of the room they were on, before we started to descend deeper into the ground.

I didn't know how deep this Team Rocket base was. I also didn't know who would meet us at the bottom. The boss was probably dressed up, as Proton was the first time Brock, Rachel and I met him.

I saw the floors slowly go past. All rooms were completely made from metal. There were grunts, agents and various members of team Rocket, as soon as the saw me I was met with a murderous look. It seemed I had become the main reason for Team Rockets unsuccessfulness.

I cringed at some of the looks.

I didn't mean to be in their way. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't want to be their rival as much as they wanted to be mine. Well they might have despised me more. I hated being in the same region as them. Why did they have to steal Pokémon? Pokémon are loving creatures and the bond between trainer and Pokémon is one of the greatest things ever. I wished I had never been involved in Team Rockets plans.

I needed to meet this leader and beat him in a battle that would stop Team Rocket from stealing Pokémon.

I got a murderous look in my eyes. I was so infuriated and angry with Team Rocket. I needed to end this now.

Every team Rocket member that shot me a murderous look, cringed as soon as they saw my new expression.

We finally made it to the bottom.

I did not count the floors I was too angry.

Two grunts were at the bottom.

I got two Pokéball's off of my belt.

As soon as this cage opened I would send out these two Pokémon and knock them back.

The cage opened slowly, I ducked under once I could get through.

The grunt tried to grab me, but i managed to dodge that.

'Charmeleon, Wartortle, I choose you.' I said.

'Use, flamethrower, use skull bash.'

Both Pokemon launched their respective attacks. As soon as the grunts slumped to the floor I returned my Pokémon before I started running.

'Jordan!' I heard my friends call, but I was angry with the boss. I was going to confront him now

I ran down a long hallway and opened the door.

I was in a metal room, much like the one my friends and I first entered. Although in this one there were people sitting against the left, and right side walls, with their hands and legs tied up.

I continued running. I wouldn't be able to help these people out just yet.

I opened a door on the opposite side, but I was grabbed by two arms before I could proceed any further. Two grunts had managed to catch me.

This room was completely different from all the others, none of the interior looked to be metal. A large, dark wooden desk was in the middle of the room. It had nothing to indicate it was anything to do with team Rocket, aside from the fact it had two brown folders with a large red "R" on them. Also on the desk was a lamp and a small pot that had pens, pencils and other various stationary.

The floor in this room was a light grey carpet. The walls were also grey with a slight red tinge to them. The ceiling was white like normal ceilings.

Behind the desk was a large, black, leather swivel chair. It didn't move and it was facing away from me. I guessed the boss was in that seat.

I was about to say something, but the person in the chair beat me to it.

'Leave us.' He said. His voice held a lot of authority.

Both grunts left the room. My friends would not be able to come in here with me.

'You have become a nuisance for us kid.' The man said. 'Our boss has threatened to make the other executive and admins grunts because of their failure in a simple task to stop you from interfering.' The man said. 'Our agents seem to dislike you with a certain degree of...loathing.' He said choosing the right word.

'You're not the boss?' I asked.

The man chuckled. 'The boss has no time for kids. He, Ariana,Petrel and Proton are elsewhere, they are being taught a lesson, especially the latter two.' The man said.

The chair swivelled to face me and I saw the second team Rocket executive.

His hair was not a colour I had seen before. It was teal and just a little longer than a buzz cut. His eyes were exactly the same colour. His clothes were white, exactly like Ariana's. He had a black badge on the right side of his shirt with a red "R" on it.

'You are lot shorter than I expected you to be.' The executive started. 'I expected more of...this,' He said gesturing to me. 'when Ariana came back with the bad news. I don't understand how she lost.' He continued.

The executive got up and walked around to the front of the desk.

He stood a few feet in front of me. He took a Pokéball off of his belt and threw it in the air before catching it.

'I know your name, I think it's only fair you learned mine.' The executive said. 'My name is Archer.' He said.

I didn't know what to think of this Team Rocket member, he wasn't as blunt as Petrel, he seemed like Proton.

'How about we get this over with?' Archer asked. 'Koffing, let's go.' He said sending out a Pokémon that had been used by Team Rocket many times.

I knew who I was going to use. I couldn't use who I normally used. What if Archer had a second, more powerful Pokémon in his party? What would I do then?

'Wartortle, I choose you!'

Archer looked at my Pokemon with some surprise splashed upon his face. The look the changed into interest. It seemed he was interested in Pokémon he hadn't seen before.

'Koffing, use Smokescreen.' Archer started off.

Why did all Team Rocket who had a Koffing start of with smokescreen? It was move that was too easy to take care of. I decided not to take care of it straight away.

'Wartortle, use rapid spin.' I said as Koffing released a smokescreen.'

My Wartortle moved through the cloud and span its way through the attack towards Koffing.

I saw Wartortle hit Koffing, just before the smokescreen obscured my view.

'Wartortle, aqua jet.'

A move that Koffing wouldn't be able to dodge.

'Koffing, use slam.' Archer called.

I heard an attack hit, but I couldn't see through the smokescreen, I doubted Archer could either.

I was still pretty angry, but I didn't show it. I was angry that Archer was not Team Rockets boss, I was angry that I didn't know the identity of Team Rockets boss, and I was also angry that Team Rockets was not here. Apparently he was elsewhere with Ariana, Petrel and Proton.

The smoke slowly cleared and we saw both Pokemon were fine.

Wartortle looked like it had been hit, but Koffing had water droplets dripping from its body.

Apparently both our attacks connected.

'Use water pulse.' I said wasting no time in calling out an attack.

'Dodge, and use sludge bomb.'

Wartortle used water pulse, but Koffing dodged it easily. It launched a purple blob towards Wartortle.

Unfortunately not a few seconds later Wartortle was covered in a custard kind of purple gloop.

'Use water gun to push yourself up' I said.

Wartortle waisted no time in following through with what I asked it to do.

'Koffing, use sludge bomb.'

I wasn't going to fall for that twice.

'Wartortle, use rapid spin to dodge, then use Water pulse.' I called out.

Archer looked at me. He looked impressed at the way I battled.

Wartortle dodged the sludge bomb by using rapid spin. I didn't want Wartortle covered again. It then quickly shot out of its shell and used water pulse.

Archer was too busy feeling impressed at my battling he forgot to concentrate on making sure he was also battling.

His Koffing was hit by my Wartortle's water pulse.

Although Archer didn't have to worry, his Koffing was only pushed back a few feet, and it was still levitating.

'Koffing, use slam.' I had the move to counter that.

'Wartortle, use aqua jet.' I countered.

Jets of water sprouted out from the ground, quickly going towards Koffing as it also went towards the jets of water.

Both Pokémon connected with each other, before they were both pushed back.

I saw the slam did a lot more damage than the aqua jet did.

I needed a way so I could use an attack that would deal a good amount of damage against slam instead of an aqua jet. Aqua jet was just not powerful enough, sure the accuracy was spot on, but accuracy doesn't make you win battles.

'Wartortle, use skull bash.'

I realized that might be a good move to substitute aqua jet. It wasn't as fast, but it was still quick and the power was greater.

Wartortle sped towards Koffing with its head forward.

Archer waited, until I was closer before he called out to Koffing.

'Use smokescreen.' He said.

It was too late for Wartortle to miss.

I heard Koffing say its name in pain before it released a smokescreen.

Now Wartortle was trapped inside the big cloud.

I was sure that is exactly what Archer wanted.

I had to think of a way to get Wartortle out of the cloud before it disappeared, it might be too late then.

'Koffing, use smog.'

Not only was smog the same colour as Smokescreen, but it also damaged the Pokémon, whereas smokescreen didn't.

I had to think of a way to get Wartortle out of there quickly before it was too late.

'Wartortle, use water gun to push yourself up.' I said.

I saw Wartortle shoot from the smokescreen mixed in with the smog.

'Koffing, use slam, going up.' archer said.

If Koffing hit Wartortle then it would faint. I couldn't let that happen.

'Wartortle, use water pulse.' I countered.

As soon as Koffing came out of the cloud Wartortle released a water pulse.

Unfortunately, Koffing also hit Wartortle as it was hit by Wartortle's attack.

Both Pokemon fell down towards the ground. They both fell through the cloud.

I just hoped Wartortle had been able to survive that fall.

The smoke slowly cleared and we saw the outcome of that battle.

Both our Pokémon had fainted.

'Wartortle, come back.' I said returning Wartortle to its Pokéball. 'Well done.' I praised it.

Archer, didn't seem to mind that he only had one Pokemon fainted.

'Go Arbok.' He said.

Ariana was the other person who had an Arbok. It seemed executives of Team Rocket will have an Arbok.

'Sandshrew, I choose you.' I called out.

I hoped I would win with Sandshrew. I did win with Sandshrew against Ariana. I doubted this would be completely different.

'Arbok, use bite.'

'Arbok raced towards Sandshrew.'

'Use rollout.' I called.

Sandshrew rolled up into a ball and rolled straight towards Arbok.

I didn't know Archer would be ready because a few feet before Sandshrew reached Arbok it had its mouth open.

It was too late for me to call off the attack.

Arbok clamped down its jaws on Sandshrew and Sandshrew called out in pain before Arbok let go and went straight back to Archer.

Sandshrew looked to be in a lot of pain, from one move that wasn't what I was expecting. This Arbok must be stronger than Ariana's.

'Sandshrew, use dig.' I said.

Sandshrew burrowed its way underground.

'Arbok, follow it.' Archer called.

He was trying the same thing Ariana did. I knew exactly what to do.

'Sandslash, use dig.'

Sandshrew popped out of the hole and sailed into the air.

Arbok came out a second later.

'Use mud shot.' I said.

'Arbok, use poison tail.' Archer countered.

Before Sandshrew could use mud shot Arbok's tail glowed purple before it smacked Sandshrew with it.

Sandshrew flew and hit the wall.

I had to hope Sandshrew was still okay to battle.

'Sandshrew?' I asked.

It slowly got up.

'Use magnitude.' I said.

Archer realized this too late.

Sandshrew jumped up and the ground shook. It was the least violent, but we still tried to stay standing up.

'Arbok, use bite.'

'Sandshrew, use rollout to dodge.'

As soon as I said that Arbok bit down on Sandshrew. I didn't know how close Arbok was.

As soon as Arbok let go I saw Sandshrew had fainted.

I called back Sandshrew.

'Well done, take a nice rest.'

I only had one Pokémon left, especially since Pikachu had been taken. It was infuriating that I didn't have Pikachu.

'Charmeleon, I choose you.' I said sending out my last Pokémon.

I wasted no time in calling out an attack.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.'

Charmeleon released a flamethrower that hit Arbok's face.

Arbok's face was a little black in places.

'Arbok, use poison tail.

Arbok swung its tail towards Charmeleon.

'Grab it, Charmeleon.'

Charmeleon managed to grab Arbok's tail instead of getting swatted by it.

'Use metal claw.' I said.

Charmeleons claws grew white before they turned silver and raked themselves across Arbok.

'Flamethrower.' I said.

Charmeleon immediately released a flamethrower.

Arbok, couldn't dodge.

Archer looked stunned.

Once Charmeleons flamethrower stopped Arbok had fainted.

He returned his Arbok, but he took a third Pokéball from his belt.

'Go, Koffing.'

I was surprised.

He has two Koffing?

I didn't know anybody who had two of the same Pokémon, it was definitely unheard of, especially in my point of view.

Still, I knew I had to beat his Koffing if I had any chance of me or my friends getting out of here, If I had any chance of saving the people that had been taken hostage and getting my best friend back.

'Koffing, use sludge bomb.' Archer called.

'Charmeleon, dodge, and use metal claw.'

Charmeleon ran forward to dodge the sludge bomb and as its claw glowed Archer called out his next attack.

'Smokescreen.'

Oh this was bad.

Charmeleons claw turned into metal before he disappeared into the cloud.

I couldn't see anything and neither could Archer.

I decided now was the time to end this.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.' I said

I knew this was a bad idea as it might faint Charmeleon himself, but I needed to get rid of Team Rocket now.

Charmeleon used flamethrower and the smokescreen caught light.

A large white explosion was created. I had to turn away as the explosion set off.

Slowly the smoke cleared from the explosion.

I saw that Koffing had fainted, but unfortunately so had Charmeleon.

I called back Charmeleon.

I just hoped Archer had no other Pokémon. It seemed as though he didn't, but he still glared at me. It made me feel like I had lost. That was until the doors behind me burst open.

I turned around in alarm.

Pikachu was the first one through.

'Pikachu!' I exclaimed.

'Pika!' It exclaimed back before it jumped into my arms. We both culled for a few seconds before my friends came in one by one.

Rachel was the first with Eevee in her arms. Brock came through next and Camilla came through last with Pikachu perched upon her had and a sleeping Cubone in her arms.

'Hey guys. Glad you could make it.' I said.

I turned back around and saw Archer with a stunned expression splashed across his face.

'Give it up Archer.' I said.

'The boss will hear about this.' He growled before he tapped the wall. He was taken up on a metal platform that I hadn't noticed before.

I hoped he took all of Team Rocket with him.

I turned back to my friends.

'We're glad to see you're safe.' Rachel said.

'So am I.' I replied. 'I'm sorry I ran off. I was angry. I couldn't believe they wanted you three as well as me.' I replied. ' I was the one who caused their problems, not you.' I told them.

'Not true.' Rachel said. 'The first time we met them I battled alongside you.'

'Also, I helped you in Cerulean Gym.' Camilla added.

I scratched my Pikachu under its chin and it cooed in happiness.

I was definitely happy to see him.

'So, why do they want Brock then?' I asked looking at him.

'Experienced Gym leader.' He replied.

That made sense.

'Shall we release the hostages?' I asked.

'Already done that.' Rachel replied.

'So you three battled and won against how many team Rockets?' I asked.

'Around ten, but at different times, one each at a time.' Camilla said.

'Then you released all the hostages?' I asked rhetorically.

We all made our way back, the elevator was no longer in use so we went up the stairs which took ages.

Once we got up to the game corner I didn't want to walk any further.

The game corner was empty, I did not know why though.

We exited the game corner, the sky was starting to get dark, so we decided to stay another night in the Pokémon centre before heading off to Fuchsia City tomorrow.

As soon as we entered we all went up to the counter and asked Nurse Joy if she could heal our Pokemon.

Pikachu didn't want to leave me. I understood, I'm sure he was fine and we had been away for a while.

My friends and I sat down in silence. Brock took out his PokéNav plus, Rachel sat Dow next to him and looked on her Pokédex. Camilla and I sat down next to each other, but we both sat there in silence.

I lost control when I found out that I might be the boss of Team Rocket, but apparently he was elsewhere. If I ever was going to meet him I couldn't lose control like I did last time. I felt invincible before I went up against Archer. He brought me back to reality reminding me that I wasn't as powerful as I originally thought. Although, his second Koffing was pretty easy to beat. Next time I wouldn't leave my friends.

My next Gym battle was in Fuchsia, I couldn't wait for my fifth Gym badge. I was a little unhappy that we would have to go to Fuchsia City first and we couldn't go to Saffron right now, but I guess it was still closed off.

I wondered what the last four Gym types would be. I was always surprised, even before I faced the Gym leader. I still prepared loads, but I never discovered what the type was. Once I faced the Gym leader I wouldn't know, especially if they had a dual type Pokemon.

I was going to be ready, no matter what type i had, I would definitely win. Me and my Pokémon had overcome every single obstacle I had faced except for the first time I faced Brock, but i was an inexperienced trainer then.

The ding sounded for our Pokemon being restored.

I went up and got my Pokemon before I went to the accommodations.

I went straight to sleep the day had been a tiring one. I might have to call my mother in the morning, and see if my uncle would help me.

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up in two weeks. I think this is the halfway point in this Arc.**

**Chapter twenty-nine: Cycling Road's Riot**


	29. 29 Cycling Roads Riot

**Disclaimer: Pokémon may or may not be owned by me in the future…at this moment it is not mine.**

29\. Cycling Roads Riot

I woke up worrying. I knew that I was in deep with Team Rocket. A lot deeper than I wanted to be, deep enough so they knew my name, deep enough so they know my friend's names. I did not want them involved with my family, especially my mother.

I knew my uncle would be able to take care of her. I just hoped he was still at our house.

I was the first one of my friends up.

I got out of bed quickly and quietly, all the time trying not to wake my Pikachu up.

I succeeded before I made my way out of the room and towards one of the phones.

Nurse Joy was up and only a few other trainers were, but they were sitting at the tables, not chatting. They had probably just woken up like I had.

It must have been early. I was glad if it was. I would have plenty of time to be on the phone.

I called my mother hoping that Riley would pick up. My mum would probably still be sleeping.

Riley picked up after the first ring.

'Hey, Jordan. Why are you calling so early? You know your mother isn't up yet.' Riley said.

'I know, I wanted to speak with you.' I replied.

'It must be important if you rang this early.' Riley said beginning to sit down on a chair.

I sighed before continuing.

'Can you stay with my mother for a while, just until I know she will be safe?' I asked.

'Why are you asking this?' Riley asked me.

'I've run into a few…unfortunate problems, with some unfortunate people.' I replied.

'This wouldn't have anything to do with Mt. Moon, the Cerulean Gym, the St. Anne, and most recently the Pokémon tower?' Riley asked.

My mouth was agape.

'How do you know?' I asked.

'The news.' Riley answered.

'Does my mother…'

'Not yet.' Riley interjected, assuring me I was safe from my mother's wrath, for now.

I sighed in relief.

'Can we…'

'Of course.' He interjected again. 'I will keep her safe from Team Rocket.' Riley promised.

'Thankyou.' I said.

He hung up and I was left alone.

I went to get some breakfast before my friends woke up. I needed to be happy before they came out, they would know something was bothering me.

I grabbed a plate of pancakes drizzled in syrup before going to an empty table and talking out my PokéNav plus. I looked for where else we could head before going to Saffron since it was still closed.

I thought that would be where my third badge would be, but I had managed to beat two Gyms before that. It might be three if I had to go to Fuchsia.

It seemed there was no-where else on the island to go, but Fuchsia, Cinnabar island was across water and we only had Wartortle, either there needed to be another water Pokémon on our team, or we needed a boat.

I tapped on Fuchsia for what it was called. _'Happening and Passing City.'_

It sounded weird for a City to be "happening and passing"

A distinguishing feature of Fuchsia was the Safari Zone. I read about the safari Zone from one of the books I read when I was little. It was a place where you catch Pokemon without attacking them. We might be able to check that out while we were there.

Since starting my journey I had come to terms with other things, not just challenging the Gyms. If I was to travel this region only once, why didn't I explore every possibility and place? Besides nothing would be a waste of time, everywhere I go, everything I learn will help me in some way against my next challenge.

My Pikachu came out from the accommodations before it went up to my shoulder.

'How are you buddy?' I asked.

'Pika.' It replied showing me it was ready for whatever was coming today.

I realized there were two ways to get to Fuchsia, and one was the Cycling road, but the other was longer, and we'd have to pass through a City again. I would have loved to take the Cycling Road, but none of us had bikes.

The first one of my friends to come out to greet me was Camilla, she yawned with her Cubone in one arm-sleeping-and her Pikachu perched upon her left shoulder.

'Morning.' She greeted me as she sat down.

'You tired?' I asked.

''Mhmm.' She replied.

'Did you lose some sleep?' I asked.

'Yep.' She replied.

'Why is that?' I asked.

'I am two battles away from receiving the title of Grand Duchess.' She replied.

'As is Rachel.' I added.

'I know that the next Château isn't till Saffron which is still closed, but we are getting closer to the end of Kanto.' Camilla told me.

'Not me.' I replied. 'I have four badges left. I am only halfway through my journey.' I should have tried to make her feel better, not worse. She was tired so I hope I didn't make her feel worse.

'Yes but every City from here on you have a Gym battle.'

'Which makes it more stressful. I have to think of a battle plan before we reach the next City.' I replied.

Camilla didn't reply.

I hadn't thought of what I just said. I do have a Gym battle in every City until I can enter the Kanto league. I had been so focused on Team Rocket this morning I hadn't realised that my next Gym battle is in Fuchsia, then I had one in Saffron, my seventh would be on Cinnabar Island and my last one would be in Viridian.

Camilla was quite right I was definitely past halfway on my journey, we had four places left to visit in Kanto, then I would have been everywhere, but the Indigo Plateau.

What would I do after that, sure there were other regions, but what if I didn't like the Indigo Plateau? I'd have to find a new dream, just like Rachel did, but she found something she liked, what if I wasn't able to? There were only so many things you can do as a Pokémon trainer.

Camilla handed me Cubone as she went to get breakfast, thankfully the baby Pokémon didn't wake up, not until Camilla took it back. It didn't cry which probably meant it could smell the food. Camilla thought of getting the same breakfast I had.

Rachel came out with her Eevee in her arms as soon as Camilla sat down.

She looked a little more awake than Camilla did when she came out.

'Hi.' She greeted, she seemed happy this morning.

'You seem extremely happy.' I observed.

'I have almost gained the title of Grand Duchess in the Battle Château.' She replied.

'Camilla's nervous about that. 'I told Rachel.

As soon as those words came out Rachel turned to look at Camilla and they had a "girl" talk. As soon as that happened, either I couldn't get a word in or I didn't understand a word they said.

I never understood girls, it's like they talk in a completely different language. I never normally listened, but now I knew I was smart to, I hardly understood a word.

My Pikachu hopped off my shoulder to talk to Camilla's Pikachu, but Camilla's Pikachu was listening to the girl's conversation.

Brock came out seconds later, he was looking at his PokéNav plus.

He sat next to me and realised the girls were engrossed in their own conversation.

'You figured out how to get to Fuchsia?' He asked me as soon as he sat down.

'The only way is a bike.' I replied.

Brock looked off into space, it seemed he was at the same predicament I was in; we didn't have any clue on how to get a bike.

I could have asked my uncle if he knew any way to get a bike, but I didn't know we would need one until after I got off the phone with him.

I looked at Brock, but he was on his PokéNav Plus again.

'Jordan?' Rachel asked standing next to me. 'Can you take Eevee for a minute?' She asked.

I hadn't realized Camilla and Rachel had stopped talking.

My Pikachu was now on the table talking with Camilla's.

I took the baby Pokémon from Rachel as she went to get herself something to eat.

The Eevee was still, but it said its name a few times in happiness. It seemed babies were definitely happy most of the time. I just now realized how soft Eevee's fur was and how delicate babies were.

Rachel came back and Eevee jumped from my arms onto the table and walked towards Rachel.

'It seems like it's growing up.' I commented.

'Yeah.' Rachel sighed. She seemed sad, she must have liked taking care of a baby Pokémon. I wondered how I would feel once my Pokémon hatched through the time until it was ready to battle. I wondered how Camilla would feel once her Cubone was ready to battle, but at the moment it looked like it enjoyed the pancake that Camilla fed it.

I hadn't realized that Brock had got up to grab himself some food.

I realized my egg was taking longer to hatch than Rachel's did. I didn't know if eggs had different hatching times, maybe it was because it wasn't warm or I didn't keep it warm enough. I had kept mine in my bag, it never came out so it shouldn't be cold. I wasn't a superstitious type who talked to an egg thinking that the Pokémon inside could hear me or recognize my voice.

'How long would that delay us…?' Brock mumbled to himself coming back with a bowl of cereal.

'What's up Brock?' I asked.

'It seems the only way to get a bike is in Cerulean.' He replied.

'We have to go back to Cerulean?' I asked hoping the answer was a no.

'It would seem so.' He replied.

So my fifth Gym battle would be further away than I originally thought.

Maybe I was right when I was talking about my badges with Camilla earlier, there was always something up, or a catch to get to my next Gym badge.

Also I just remembered the fishing guru said there was a fishing contest in Fuchsia. Now though, I was afraid we wouldn't make it because of our detour to Cerulean. I was looking forward to that fishing competition, it would help me become a better trainer.

'Seems Fuchsia will have to wait, eh buddy?' I asked.

'Pika.' It sighed shaking its head at our unfortunate detour.

Suddenly the Pokémon centres doors opened and in ran someone I didn't think we'd meet again, especially in Celadon.

I stood up abruptly.

'Bill?' I asked.

He looked at me as soon as I said his name.

'Jordan.' He said.

My friends stood up as quickly as I did after they found out the arrival of Bill.

He made his way towards us.

'Misty and I need your help, and we have something for you, could you come outside please?' Bill asked.

All of us followed Bill outside and we saw Misty on a yellow bike.

'Hey Misty.' I greeted. 'What's up?' I asked.

'I've been having complaints from all over the region about the cycling road. I'm supposed to be the most powerful person in Cerulean, so apparently people believe I'm in charge of the cycling shop, I said I'd check it out anyway. I was headed that way because of the fishing contest, just outside Fuchsia, I also heard you were in Celadon, so Bill and I came to give each of you a bike.' Misty said.

'You brought four bikes?' I asked. 'How?' weren't bikes supposed to be big, big enough to ride on. I didn't want a miniature bike like small scale model.

Bill responded by opening the bag he had brought and took out a red foldable bike.

Sure, why not? I thought, a foldable bike, it could fold to fit into your bag.

Rachel stepped forward and took the red one from Bill, it matched her hair.

Misty took out two from her bag, a white one and a yellow one like hers, while Bill took out a dark blue one from his bag.

Brock took the blue one from Bill. Camilla looked at me, she wanted to know which one I wanted, but I gestured for her to pick first.

After a few seconds of pondering on which one would suit her best she picked the yellow one.

I was left with the white one.

'Uh…Misty…'Camilla started. 'Is there any chance that you have baskets that we could strap to the front?' She asked.

I wondered why would we need a basket? We have a bag to put our things in.

'Your egg hatched!' Bill exclaimed seeing the Eevee in Rachel's arms

'Yeah!' Rachel replied equal in happiness. 'Eevee hatched the night we stayed in the fishing Guru's house.' She replied.

Eevee chirped up feeling its mother's happiness, it was also happy, even though it didn't know why.

'Its coat is healthy, it may be an idea to brush it now and then, it will make you both grow closer. Also it might start battling by the time you get to Saffron, you might want to train it by then.' Bill said. He was definitely a Pokémanic. 'I have a basket for you and Camilla.' Bill added, taking out two baskets from his bag, and giving one each to the girls.

Bill went up to Eevee and started inspecting it. Rachel didn't mind, Bill did give her the egg. Eevee also didn't mind.

Both Camilla and Rachel strapped the baskets to their bikes as soon as Bill finished observing Eevee, before they put their baby Pokémon in.

Both Cubone and Eevee exclaimed in excitement.

'I think they seem fine with change.' Misty commented.

Let's hope they're fine with change when they learn to battle.

I just remembered I need to ask Bill something.

'Bill.' I started.

Her turned around, I realized I stopped him from mounting his bike, but I needed this question answered.

I opened my bag and brought out my egg.

'Do you know what Pokémon would hatch from this egg?'

Bill ignored his bike for a moment and came to inspect the egg I had received.

He took it from me to see if he could find out what Pokémon would hatch from it or what sort of Pokémon egg it was.

'It is definitely not an egg I have seen too many times. Many Pokémon trainers have come to me because I know a lot about eggs, but ones like this are hard to tell. I have not seen a Pokémon hatch from one of these eggs before. When it hatches could you please tell me what Pokémon it is because I would like to share that with people who don't know yet and if anyone asks me I would like to know.'

'I will when it hatches.' I promised, Bill.

'Can we go now?' Misty asked. 'I want to sort out this problem on the cycling road.' She told us.

I was the last one to unfold my bike when I did everyone else pushed off leaving me to trail behind.

As soon as I had moved a few meters I knew that riding a bike was so much more efficient than walking it was a faster and better way than walking. We would be in Fuchsia in no time, the sooner I had won my fifth Gym badge and the fishing contest we would be on our way to the sixth Gym and the girls title in the Battle Château, so they could become Duchesses.

I slowly caught up with Bill, Misty and my friends.

I moved in line with Bill. I wanted to know more about this cycling road business, since he was Misty's longest friend I was sure he would know.

'What's this about the cycling road and the bike shop, and how is it connected with Misty?' I asked.

'Well, as you know, Misty is the Gym leader of Cerulean City. This makes her the most powerful trainer in Cerulean. Everyone looks up to her, even I do. Since the bike shop is in the south of Cerulean City, everyone who does not live in Cerulean thinks Misty has control over the owner of the shop-which is not true. Everyone who does not know this blames Misty for the problem that has occurred on the cycling road, what that problem is though we do not know. People are just blaming Misty for this problem.' Bill explained.

Although this was not fair, I understood the peoples side, since Misty was a powerful trainer, she was the one people would go to if there was a problem or something had gone wrong. This problem was about the bikes that were sold in Cerulean. I didn't know why the people didn't tell Erika or the Gym leader from Fuchsia, surely they could handle this.

I knew it was the same with the Pokémon league; if people had a problem they turned to Blue and the rest of the Indigo plateau. Blue was not in charge of the Indigo plateau, I think I read in a book when I was little that a chairman was in charge of the Pokémon league and the people who were involved within it.

All ten of us, including the four Pokémon out of their Poke balls exited Celadon and came out onto route 16, not that far away from us on the other side of the route I saw a massive sign that had two cyclists facing inward on the edge of a banner that had "CYCLING ROAD" written on it.

I knew the problem that we had to solve was on the Cycling road.

I knew that Bill wasn't into Pokémon battling also Camilla and Rachel were taking care of infant Pokémon, so if it came to a battle I'm sure Brock, Misty and I could handle it.

If Brock helped out this would be his third battle since he left his Gym duties to Flint, he helped Rachel and I stop some wild Zubat from attacking Seymour, he then had an unofficial battle with Suzy where his own Zubat evolved into Golbat.

He was a good Pokémon trainer, but he didn't battle unless he needed to. He preferred to help Pokémon by giving them care rather than making them battle and levelling them up.

All of us reached the Cycling road and I saw the Cycling road was long it was definitely longer than the bridge to Lavender town from the fishing guru's house. I couldn't even see the problem with the cycling road and that was probably about halfway across the bridge.

We all got onto the bridge and cycled towards Fuchsia.

We all cycled really fast.

I could feel the wind blowing against my face pushing my hair back, the exhilarating thrill of speed upon me pushing the bike to go faster and faster.

I had flown before, but when I did I was getting over the shock of not going "splat" on the ground below. I wasn't able to feel the freedom flying came with.

Cycling gave me a new sense of freedom. I felt more free now than when I started on my Pokémon journey. Going fast was something I was not used to, but I could get used to it pretty quickly.

I almost didn't notice that the road split into two, but I was following Misty. She seemed like an expert on a bike, she seemed to cycle fast with ease, whereas everyone else was struggling more than her.

I wondered how everyone else felt on a bike. I saw Rachel and Eevee were enjoying it both as much as each other. Eevee seemed to like the wind blowing against its fur, Rachel looked like she liked the wind blowing through her scarlet hair.

Camilla's Cubone was holding onto its mother's skull-like a hat-trying to make sure it didn't come off, but it still squealed in delight. Camilla was also enjoying it, but not as much as her Cubone.

Brock seemed like he wanted to ride casually, but he knew the problem was an emergency so he cycled fast with no thrill or excitement in riding a bike.

Bill was trailing behind struggling to keep up with us, he was cooped up in a lighthouse most days and didn't get out much, he was busy with his Pokémon research.

Soon I could make out three figures, but it wasn't until I got closer that I knew what they were.

Three muscular people were on the bridge in front of a motorcycle, the motorcycles were blocking the way so people couldn't pass through to get to Fuchsia. I wondered why these people were blocking the cycling road.

One of the people was a man with a denim jacket with no sleeves, they looked like they had been ripped off. The muscles on his arms showed and he had a couple of violent tattoo's on his arms. Under the jacket was a charcoal black t-shirt. He had ripped jeans and trainers that had the laces undone. His face had stubble around his cheeks and his chin. His head was shaved like his chin, he had a stubble of hair atop his head. He looked like he could KO you with one swing.

He was leaning against a muscular motorcycle.

A second guy stood to the right of him, he wasn't as muscular, but he looked just as mean. He was wearing the same clothes, but his trainers had no laces. He had no stubble, instead tattoo's covered his face. He had a black Mohawk with no hair on either side of his head. He had what looked like a cocktail stick in his mouth. Was that supposed to make him look scary?

The third person was a girl. She had a denim jacket with the sleeves, but it draped on her motorcycle, instead she wore a short sleeved back penny-t that said "PUNKROX" in white writing. She had a denim skirt and black tights on underneath, she also wore leather black zipped up boots with laces that were done up. Her hair was long with black strands that fell to halfway down her back. She was also wearing black lipstick. On her hands she had black fingerless gloves.

All three of them stood behind a motorcycle each.

'You shouldn't be here.' The muscular one said. His voice was deep, but I could tell he was only mouth and he wouldn't punch you he just wanted to look tough to intimidate you.

'Why not?' Misty asked.

'We won't let you pass.' The muscular one answered.

'You can't do that.' I said joining Misty.

'And why not runt?' The girl asked.

'People have to get to Fuchsia City.'

'Then they can challenge the cyclers on their fragile bikes to get to Fuchsia and not waste our time.' The muscular guy said.

'Motor cyclists come to battle us, we don't battle weak normal cyclists like you.' The girl said.

'Never judge someone by the way they act.' Brock piped up.

'You think a runt like you can beat all three of us, without a break? The second guy asked me.

'You bet I can.' I said. I was getting a little annoyed at these guys, they couldn't stop people from making their way to Fuchsia and I was about to teach them a lesson.

'Jordan, are you sure you're not acting a little rash?' Misty asked.

I knew she was powerful and she was asking I was acting a little rash. I would normally say yes, but I make choices and stick to them.

'There is no point in trying to reason with him now.' I heard Rachel tell her.

'He won't change his mind, and his Pikachu agrees with him.' I heard Camilla add.

'You ready buddy?' I asked.

'Pika!' It agreed in determination.

'I will go first.' The guy with the Mohawk said.

'Go Tauros.' He said sending out a Pokémon I had not seen before out.

This Pokémon had light brown fur and a Murky dark brown mane around its neck like a large furry collar. It had a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose. It also had three vertical bumps across its forehead. It has three tails each with a tuft of fur on the end. It has four grey hoofs, one on each foot.

I took out my Pokédex to scan the Pokémon, as did my friends.

'_Tauros, the wild bull Pokémon. This Pokémon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself.' _My Pokédex told me.

I hoped my Pokémon didn't rile Tauros up.

'You up for it, bud?' I asked Pikachu.

He jumped off of my shoulder and in front of me. His cheeks crackled with electricity.

'Tauros, use stomp.' The guy said.

Tauros started running up towards Pikachu.

'Pikachu, use agility.' I said.

Pikachu started running around stopping Tauros attack.

'Don't lose it Tauros.'

'Pikachu, use double team.'

Pikachu duplicated itself, which caused Tauros to now guess which one it is.

The biker guy was not happy that I was messing with his Tauros, he gritted his teeth. He obviously underestimated small Pokémon.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.' I said.

Pikachu released a thunderbolt, which came from behind Tauros.

Tauros fell due to it being a direct hit and it was powerful.

The rest of the Pikachu disappeared, only mine was left, it ran to my side as Tauros stayed on the ground.

I saw Tauros had not fainted because its eyes were open.

Slowly Tauros got up, it seemed a little angry, but I didn't know if it would go on a rage, Pikachu and I had to be careful.

'Tauros, use Zen headbutt.'

I didn't know what this move was, what type it was, or what it would do, but I was going to find out eventually.

Tauros came at blinding speed toward Pikachu and head-butted Pikachu up in the air.

I didn't know that Zen headbutt was a quick move.

Pikachu cried out as it was launched into the air.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.'

Pikachu released another thunderbolt, but in the air. It shot directly down and hit Tauros.

Tauros bellowed in pain.

Pikachu began to descend, rather quickly.

'Tauros when you can reach it, use pursuit.'

I saw Taros eyes narrow and I knew any second- while Pikachu was in the air-Tauros would jump and hit it.

'Use agility.' I said.

Pikachu started to dart around in mid-air which confused Tauros and the biker.

Pikachu landed a few seconds later.

'Tauros, use Zen headbutt.'

'Counter with quick attack.' I countered.

Pikachu and Tauros raced at each other, but my Pikachu was smaller, it dodged the Zen headbutt and hit Tauros mane which sent him skidding backwards.

'Ready to finish this buddy?' I asked rhetorically. 'Use thunderbolt.' I said.

Tauros and the Mohawk guy figured too late. Pikachu hit Tauros with its thunderbolt, it fell over again this time, but its eyes were closed.

'Well done Pikachu.' I said.

Pikachu ran back to me and stood beside me.

'What do you think you're doing, runt?' The muscular guy asked me, as his friend returned his Tauros.

'You're using three different Pokémon, shouldn't I be able to?' I asked.

None of them answered, so I figured the answer was yes.

'My turn.' The girl said standing in front of the muscular guy with her Pokéball. 'Show them up, Poliwrath.'

The girl sent out a Pokémon, it looked like a bigger, meaner, stronger and more ruthless version of Poliwhirl. It had two bulbous eyes that protrude from its head, but not as much as Poliwhirl's It also has a black swirl on its white stomach. It has what looked like white gloves on its fists and two round digit-less feet. I wouldn't be surprised if this was the evolved form of Poliwhirl.

I took out my Pokedex.

'_Poliwrath, the tadpole Pokémon, and the evolved form of Poliwhirl. Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the ocean effortlessly.'_

That was an informative entry. I knew whichever Pokémon I sent out I would lose.

Why did I have to open my big mouth earlier and ask if I could use three Pokémon?

Now I wouldn't be able to use Pikachu in this battle. I'd have to choose someone else. I couldn't use Charmeleon or Sandshrew, they were both weak against water and I remember that Alan's Poliwhirl was a water type, so this must have been also. It also seemed strong so I guessed it was also a fighting type and I had nothing to counter against that.

I really wanted Sandshrew to evolve, but I didn't want it to lose in a battle so close to my next Gym battle.

I could use Wartortle, but I was saving him, he was my strongest Pokémon and I thought that the muscular guy would have the strongest out of all of them.

I figured I had to use Charmeleon and hope the type disadvantage wouldn't be an issue.

'Charmeleon, I choose you.' I said sending out a Pokémon who would be weak against the Poliwrath's water type attacks, but I hoped mine would surpass its in strength.

'Poliwrath, use submission.'

I really needed to look up attacks on my Pokédex or read a book about Pokémon moves, I had no clue what many of them did or what type they were.

Poliwrath started running towards Charmeleon. I didn't issue an attack yet, this would only work at close range. Also the attack power would be better at close range.

Poliwrath was three meters away when I issued an attack.

'Charmeleon, use slash.' I said.

Charmeleon brought its claws down against Poliwrath as it brought its fists down against Charmeleon.

Both Pokémon struggled against the other, both trying to push the other to the ground.

The girl looked stunned. She probably wasn't used to seeing a Pokémon that matched Poliwrath's strength especially a Pokémon that wasn't a fighting type.

After a few more seconds both Pokémon were pushed to the ground by the other.

Charmeleon was the first to get up, but only by a second, he came straight back to me.

Poliwhirl got up and went to their trainer's side.

I suddenly had an idea that was similar to my early battling, one of my crazy, unorthodox methods of battling.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.'

Charmeleon released a flamethrower.

I saw the girl roll her eyes at my "supposed" stupidity.

'Poliwrath, use water pulse.' Poliwrath threw a ball of water at the oncoming flamethrower.

Charmeleon stopped the flamethrower and a large steam cloud was produced. My idea exactly.

Since the flamethrower stopped so close to Poliwrath I hoped that its vision was obscured more that my Charmeleon's.

I couldn't see the girl, and she probably couldn't see me, so she probably couldn't see Poliwrath either, but I wasn't sure.

'Charmeleon, use slash.' I said.

Charmeleon ran into the steam cloud and disappeared.

I wasn't sure what happened, but I got my answer a few seconds later.

Charmeleon was thrown out of the steam cloud towards me. It landed on its back.

Well my steam cloud trick didn't work.

'You need to figure out what you're going to do next once you have decided how you're going to obscure your opponents vision. The girl said.

I saw the steam slowly disappear.

She stood there with her hand on her hips like I just tried an amateur move. Poliwrath was slowly making its way towards Charmeleon, who was on its back keeping itself up with its elbows.

I needed to get out of this fast and finish this battle, one more fighting attack upon my Charmeleon and I would have lost and the bikers would laugh at me and we'd have to go the long way round to Fuchsia, Misty and I would miss the fishing competition, and it would take longer to get my fifth badge.

Poliwrath was above my Charmeleon a few seconds later.

'Poliwrath, let's show this runt that puny Pokémon need to be dealt with.' The girls said. 'Use dynamic punch.'

I had to have Charmeleon use a move quick.

Poliwrath's fist was powering up, a red glow surrounded the front of its fist.

'Charmeleon, use slash.' I said hoping it would stop Poliwrath's attack.

I didn't see Charmeleon move, but suddenly Poliwrath was lying on the floor a few feet from the girl and Charmeleon was standing struggling to stay up without its legs wobbling.

'What happened?' The girl asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

I turned to Brock. He looked as stunned as everyone did.

I took out my Pokédex to scan Charmeleon.

'_Aerial Ace.' _My Pokédex said.

'Aerial ace is a flying type move, which is super effective against fighting type moves.' Brock informed us as I put my Pokédex away.

Poliwrath showed no signs of getting up, aerial ace must have been powerful or really effective against Poliwrath if it had fainted after one hit. It was close range though, I'm also pretty sure it was a direct hit, but it was fast so I couldn't be sure.

'You guys are losing to a kid.' The muscular guy said.

He sounded repulsed by the idea that his friends were losing to a now experienced trainer.

'I should have dealt with you to start kid. You're infuriating me.' He said.

I returned my Charmeleon as Poliwrath was returned.

'This Pokémon…' he started showing me a great ball '…has never lost one battle, and I believe its winning streak will not be stopped by the likes of someone like you.'

I didn't know other trainers had great balls.

He probably had a great ball because he wanted to show people that his Pokémon was great, or tough.

'Machoke, show this runt that playtime is over.' He said sending out the Pokémon that was supposedly the strongest.

Machoke looked like a humanoid Pokémon, but it had grey skin. It had a snout that is vaguely similar to a reptile. It has narrow red eyes. It has four pointed teeth, two protrude from each jaw. On top of its head it has three, light brown ridges. Its arms are muscular with dark red, vertical stripes on them. Its arms looked more muscular than its trainers. It has large pectoral muscles that protrude over is belt. It had black markings that represent briefs. On its black belt is a round golden emblem.

I took out my Pokédex to scan this last Pokémon.

'_Machoke, the superpower Pokémon. Machoke undertake bodybuilding everyday even as it helps people with tough, physically demanding labour. On its days off, this Pokémon heads to the fields and mountains to exercise and train.'_

This was one determined Pokémon.

If it trained continuously I'm wondered how were any of my Pokémon going to battle it.

To start with I thought of sending out Wartortle, but now I think that I should send out Sandshrew. It might be a better matchup.

'Sandshrew, I choose you.'

'Out of all the puny Pokémon you have this is the puniest.' The biker commented.

I was going to show him that Sandshrew was powerful.

'Sandshrew, use magnitude.'

Sandshrew jumped up, as soon as it landed a tremor shook the whole bridge. The tremor was as powerful as the one that it created against Petrel. Everyone, but Machoke and Sandshrew fell. The muscular biker tried to stand, but he fell to his knees, as did I.

My friends fell. I was sorry about the baby Pokémon, but they seemed to enjoy the magnitude.

Machoke struggled to stand during that attack. It was hard. It lost its footing but was able to regain balance after the magnitude stopped.

'Machoke, use vital throw.' The bike said getting up.

I got up as soon as he did.

Machoke ran towards Sandshrew quicker than I thought it would, this caught me off guard.

It reeled back its fist and punched Sandshrew which flew back until it was next to me.

I didn't know that Sandshrew would fly back that far.

Sandshrew got up, not impressed that it got thrown backwards.

'Sandshrew, use dig.' I said as soon as it got back ready to face Machoke.

Sandshrew dug a hole.

'Don't let it catch you off guard Machoke, see if you can sense where it will pop up.

That wasn't my intention, not yet at least.

'Sandshrew, use magnitude.'

Sandshrew, used magnitude underground, but the only tremor it made was on the battlefield, only Machoke fell over, though everyone else felt it.

Now Machoke was on the ground I could start to damage it more that the magnitude had.

'Use dig.' I said and Sandshrew popped up right under Machoke, it sailed about seven meters in the air before falling back onto the ground.

'Sandshrew, use mud shot.' I said.

As soon as Machoke got up, even though it was struggling Sandshrew fired balls of dirt towards it, which caused it to stumble and fall backwards.

Machoke wasn't able to get an attack in, my Sandshrew was making sure it was kept busy.

The biker was getting angry, his face was starting to go red, he hated that I was toying with him. The truth was that I was making my Sandshrew work at its best. I couldn't have Machoke landing an attack, it may cause Sandshrew to faint. I couldn't have that, not now. I needed to win so I could get past so I could continue on my journey.

Machoke got up and it also looked angry.

'Machoke, use seismic toss.'

Oh, dear, was my first thought. It didn't sound like a move I wanted used against my Pokémon.

I really needed to check some moves on my Pokédex.

Machoke started running towards Sandshrew, but before I could give Sandshrew a move to use or get it to dodge Machoke picked it up and jumped into the air.

Now I had no way to get Sandshrew out of this, I just had to hope that it would be okay, and the force of being pushed in the ground wouldn't be catastrophic. The force might be enough to shake the bridge, just like Sandshrew's magnitude was.

Machoke started coming down with Sandshrew below him. I bet my Sandshrew looked helpless. I started to think of a way out of this.

I started to think if Machoke landed over one of the holes then Sandshrew could just burrow into that, it might be risky, but it would lessen the damage drastically. If Machoke didn't land near one of the holes I had a problem that-at the moment-I had no solution to.

I thought, what if Sandshrew could use magnitude as it hit the ground with Machoke.

I decided it was worth a shot.

'Get down.' I said to my friends before I started this.

If this worked the bridge might break, but it would definitely end the battle, if this didn't work we wouldn't be able to proceed. Also if the bridge broke we wouldn't be able to proceed. I was taking a big risk here. There was about a sixty to seventy percent chance of the bridge collapsing and a thirty to forty percent chance of the bridge being okay.

'Sandshrew, use magnitude as you hit the ground.' I said.

If Machoke was able to turn it would faint, and if my Sandshrew used magnitude-if it actually worked-there was a chance it could faint, either way Machoke was in big trouble.

The biker didn't tell Machoke to turn he just looked at Machoke and Sandshrew hit the bridge with horror strewn across his face.

As soon as Sandshrew and Machoke hit the ground I crouched down so I wouldn't fall over.

Magnitude was successful, but it was exceedingly powerful. I almost fell on the floor from my hands and knees.

The biker's motorcycles fell over, after they did. Thankfully the bikes didn't fall on them.

Parts of the bridge around Sandshrew and Machoke broke and flew towards us and the bikers.

I was glad the bridge was thick, else Sandshrew and Machoke would have fallen through.

A huge cloud of dust appeared as soon as they hit the floor.

As soon as parts of the bridge stopped flying everywhere I slowly got up.

My friends got up hesitantly. Cubone and Eevee were crying out with glee. Babies did not know much of what was happening.

The dust cloud slowly disappeared and we saw Machoke had fainted, but the outcome of Sandshrew was yet to be known.

The biker returned Machoke and we saw Sandshrew, it was definitely beat up, but it seemed okay to stand up. It turned to look at me before it smiled.

Suddenly Sandshrew started to glow.

It was evolving. I was happy I would now have a Sandslash. I remember Barry-who battled Camilla-from the Battle Château had one. Now I had one.

As soon as Sandslash came in to view it slashed its claws across each other before standing in a battle stance.

I laughed at its eagerness.

'That was a great battle Sandslash, but there aren't any more just yet.' I told it before returning it.

The muscular biker came up to me. 'I judged you too quickly.' He said. 'You have a…different way of battling. Nothing like I've seen before.' He said.

'Yeah, thanks for that.' The Mohawk guy said. 'Haven't had a worthwhile battle in ages.'

'I would love to see more trainers like you on the road.' The girl said.

She and the Mohawk guy mounted their bikes.

'We'd better be off, don't want to cause any more trouble, wouldn't want you to come and sort us out again.' The muscular biker said before turning toward his bike.

'You're leaving?' I asked.

'You beat us, we thought you wouldn't want to see us on this bridge anymore.' The girl said.

'You could be a new kind of trainer class.' I suggested. 'Bikers, people who come on this bridge could challenge you if they wanted to.' I said.

'You think so?' The Mohawk guy asked me.

'Sure, don't force people to battle, just ask them politely, if they say no, you could show them to Fuchsia, people would like you more then, you could have a good reputation the next time I see you.' I told the bikers.

'Sure, we'll be biker trainers on this bridge, but our Pokémon have fainted, so we'll do that as soon as we get back.' The muscular guy said before he mounted his bike and they all sped off.

I turned to my friends.

'Do you realize how risky that was?' Misty asked me.

'Sorry.' I apologized, do you think the gym leader will be mad at me?' I asked.

'I'd be more worried about her father.' Bill countered.

'Oh yeah, Koga.' I remembered.

Misty and Bill left for Fuchsia which left my friends and I on the bridge.

'Well done Jordan.' Brock praised.

'I'm glad you didn't destroy the bridge.' Camilla added.

'Me too.' I replied.

'Shall we go see when the fishing tournament is taking place before we go to your Gym battle?' Rachel asked.

'Sure.' I said.

We mounted our bikes and made our way off the cycling road and into Fuchsia.

**Here is the next chapter. I have my laptop back, I will try to update weekly, but I don't know if I will be able to because I am writing another story at the same time which will also be posted weekly. I will definitely tell you on my profile before I definitely know, the info will be up on Friday for definite. Chapter 30 will either be completed or in progress.**

**Chapter Thirty: Fuchsia's water Tournament.**


	30. 30 Fuchsia's Water Tournament

**Disclaimer: What do I not own? …oh, that's right, it's Pokémon.**

30\. Fuchsia's Water Tournament

There was a small route at the end of the Cycling Road, but none of us payed any attention.

I silently wondered if there would be any new Pokémon in there, but I brushed it off, especially since I was getting closer to my fifth Gym battle.

My Pikachu was cooing in happiness; the way the wind was brushing against its face.

We turned the corner in the route and slowly came to a stop.

Misty and Bill were dismounting g their bikes. Misty turned her head back and acknowledged us.

'They don't like you riding bikes through the passes.' Misty told us.

The four of us dismounted our bikes and folded them up, before placing them in our bags.

We walked through the pass and entered Fuchsia.

It was a lovely place. I could see people getting ready for something, they were decorating the town.

We followed misty around a large rock. Behind the rock was a few building, one of these was the Gym, but someone was standing outside, so I had no way to get in. I wondered if someone was battling the leader. Maybe it was Liam.

Misty took us further across the row of buildings and into the Pokémon centre.

We should have seen the bikers, or at least their bikes outside, but they weren't there.

'Jordan, Rachel.' We heard Leaf call.

Liam sat next to her and whispered something in her ear, she blushed and looked apologetically at Brock and Camilla.

My friends went to sit with them, while I went up to nurse Joy.

'Gym leader Misty, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked.

'Are they here?' Misty asked.

'I gave them to the PokéMart, just like you requested.' Nurse Joy replied.

Misty fled the Pokémon centre before anyone could say a word. Bill raced after her.

'Hello, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked.

'Could you take my Pokémon please?' I asked.

Nurse Joy placed two trays on the counter.

I put my three Pokéball's on one of the trays. Pikachu hopped onto the other one.

I went to my friends with Leaf and Liam.

'That's awful.' Camilla said.

Liam looked really disappointed.

'Hey, what's the matter Liam?' I asked, not catching onto what happened.

None of my friend looked like they wanted to share the story.

'Liam lost against the Gym.' Leaf told me.

What? Liam lost?

I was awestruck, Liam was one of the strongest trainers I had ever met.

'He lost against his Nidoking.' Leaf added.

I'd never heard of a Nidoking.

'He must be strong…' I started then something occurred to me. 'Wait! Him?' I exclaimed.

My friends looked at me in surprise. Even Liam looked up at my sudden outburst.

'That's strange since the Gym leader is a her.' I told them. 'On the St. Anne-the boat in Vermillion-Koga said that his daughter had taken over the Gym.' I explained.

'There was a girl who looked similar to the Gym leader, but she was a bit younger, she was refereeing the battle.' Leaf said.

'Even if she was supposed to be the Gym leader I can't go in again. The person who I battled said I could not battle him again.' Liam told us.

I had a sense of Déjà vu, I remembered Erika telling me something along those lines. Well it was her or one of her girls.

Just then a man ran into the Pokémon centre I realized immediately who it was.

'Koga?' I asked.

He caught sight of me and his eyes immediately flickered to Liam.

'Young man, my daughter is ready to battle you.' He said to Liam.

'You said I couldn't battle you again, I thought that meant the Gym, not just you.' Liam said.

'I wanted to see if you would be any good against my daughter, Janine' Koga replied. 'She will be a challenge for you.' Koga said.

He looked at me.

'Jordan, Surges victor.' He said giving me a title.

'Hey, Koga.' I said standing up shaking his hand.

'I guess you're still travelling with your friends.' He said. 'I also heard you two have become Marchionesses.' Koga said to Camilla and Rachel.

They both nodded.

'Evelyn told me. Congratulations, but you lost against her, Jordan.' Koga said.

'It was my first double battle.' I defended.

'That first one is always hard.' He agreed. 'How many badges have you earned?' He asked.

'Four.' I said getting out my badge case.

Koga looked a little disappointed I hadn't gained more yet.

'Only one since we last met?' He asked in disbelief. 'The Pokémon league draws closer every day that passes.' He reminded me. I was fully aware of that and I hadn't given the Pokémon league much thought. I didn't need to, not yet. I put most of my thought into my next Gym battle.

I nodded. 'I don't want to be someone who misses out on the Pokémon league.' I said.

Koga looked behind me. 'Brock, how's the breeding going?' He asked.

'Great,' he replied. 'I received a Vulpix from Suzy.'

'I see.' Koga said. 'Well, I'd best be off, the Pokémon league Champion wants to see me.' Koga said.

The Pokémon league Champion only see's you for two reasons. If you beat the elite four, or you were part of the Pokémon league. I didn't know there was a third option, but apparently Koga had that option.

Koga left.

Liam looked a little better, he no longer looked disappointed.

Leaf whispered something in Liam's ear.

He rolled his eyes before sighing in defeat.

'Sure.' He said. 'We'll see you guys later; we're going to sign up for the water tournament.' Liam said.

He and Leaf got up and made their way out towards the direction of the water tournament.

Rachel came to sit next to me since Leaf and Liam left.

I started wondering about this water tournament, it sounded more like a battle than a fishing competition. It was definitely something I was interested in.

I had never entered a tournament before. I didn't know the rules and regulations, maybe I would find out later when I went there.

Apparently the tournament couldn't be in Fuchsia, the City was too green and it had no water in it, not that I knew of anyway.

I didn't know Liam would be into a fishing tournament, either he didn't and Leaf persuaded him, or he actually was happy to enter something that wasn't a Gym battle.

I'm sure Janine would wait for Liam, maybe he would battle Janine later today after Leaf and he signed up for the water tournament.

The Gym battle I was a little worried about, but that thought was at the back of my head.

The ding signalled my Pokémon were fully restored. I went to get them. Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder, he looked ready for anything.

'You seem eager, buddy.' I observed.

'Pika!' He replied as if to say of course I am.

My friends were still sitting down in silence, although Camilla and Rachel looked to be having a silent conversation their eyes kept darting, somehow they knew exactly what the other was going to say. I had no idea how girls did that.

I sat down next to Rachel.

I decided to take out my PokéNav plus and see if that had any insight what The Gym type was, here in Fuchsia. I zoomed in onto Fuchsia, I looked for the Gym and found it near the bottom of the City.

It told me the Gym leader was Janine and that she was the "Poisonous Ninja Master".

So this City's Gym was poison.

I didn't know how I would approach this Gym.

'Shall we go sign up for the water tournament?' I asked my friends.

'You want to go up against Misty in the tournament?' Camilla asked me.

'If that's how it works, then yes. I do.' I replied.

My friends and I got up, they waited by the door while I went back up to Nurse Joy.

'Hello, how may I help you?' She asked.

'I was just wondering; do you know where we can sign up for the water tournament?' I asked.

'The tournament isn't until tomorrow, but you can sign up on the beach just south of here.' She replied.

So there was a beach to the south of Fuchsia City?

'Thank you.' I said and met up with me friends at the front door.

'What was that about?' Rachel asked.

'Do any of you know where to go to sign up for the water tournament?' I asked.

No-one answered, so I took that as a no. 'Well, I asked nurse Joy where we could sign up.' I told them.

They looked at me as if there was more.

'There is beach to the south of here, and that is where it will be held, but not until tomorrow.' I explained.

We exited the Pokémon centre, I looked up and saw the sky was turning orange, due to the sun now setting.

We all walked towards the south of Fuchsia and to the next route.

Once we entered the route I saw many people crowding this route, it was as if the water tournament was today. I saw a line not that far in front of us, it looked like it was where we would sign up to enter the water tournament.

Beyond the line, people were talking, comparing their fishing rods, some fishing enthusiasts were standing in the ocean, up to their waists casting their lines out into the water.

My friends and I joined the line to sign up.

I was wondering how the water tournament worked, did the best catch or Pokémon win, was it the strongest, the biggest that won, how would they decide the winner.

Once we got to the front I saw a man in casual clothes with a black moustache and a green and black bow fedora hat. He had a blue jacket over his white shirt.

In front of him on the table was a clipboard with a piece of paper and a pen next to the clipboard.

'Hello,' he greeted us. 'This is where you can sign up for the water tournament that is taking place here tomorrow.' He told us. 'Please write you first and last name on this clipboard and then the number of Pokémon you have in your possession.' He explained.

I wrote my name down and the number "4" on the piece of paper.

Camilla and Rachel followed my example, but we realized Brock didn't, but you couldn't blame him, he did have two rock Pokémon, plus a fire type Pokémon on top of that. The only Pokémon Brock had that he would use against a water type Pokémon-if they battled-would be his Golbat.

'Um…' I started. 'How exactly does this water tournament work exactly?'

The man sighed as if he got this question too much.

'The rules and instruction will be said tomorrow before the tournament takes place.' He replied.

So now I'd have to wait to get my answer and my assumption would keep swimming around in my head aimlessly all fighting to be the right way of how the tournament will play out.

I just remembered that Misty was going to enter the tournament. She was a Pokémon Gym leader who mastered water types. Most inexperienced people would get shown up by Misty. There was an extremely high chance that they would get knocked out of the tournament by Misty.

I didn't want to battle Misty, if there was battling in this tournament then Misty would be pretty exceptional with it, she did specialise in water type Pokémon.

Once we signed up we made our way back to the Pokémon centre, there wasn't enough time to have my Gym battle and I didn't think there was much else to do in Fuchsia.

We went to our room.

I realized that the sun had set and it was starting to get dark.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and I had no clue as to what time the water tournament started.

I did not want a repeat of the St. Anne, we had almost missed it, I did not want to miss this tournament.

I went to bed and Pikachu curled up next to me.

I woke up with light streaming through the blinds.

I jolted up, unfortunately I woke up my Pikachu who almost fell off my bed.

I shot an apologetic look at him as he gave me a glare.

I looked around and realized my friends were still in bed, but they were still asleep. I raised an eyebrow, recently I had been getting up before they did. Yesterday morning, I was up, even before the sun was up.

I quickly got dressed a made my way out into the Pokémon centre main room.

Nurse Joy was up with Chansey. A few people were up and they talked amongst themselves about the water tournament.

I thought Bill or Misty would be up-especially Misty-but I couldn't see any of them on any of the tables.

I went to get some breakfast I came back to an empty table with two chocolate pop tarts.

My Pikachu took a few bites out of one of them, but decided against it before laying down on the table instead.

The first one of my friends out today was Brock who immediately made his way to the food bar and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

He came and sat down, he acknowledged me with as slight nod.

I started to wonder how many times we would visit this Pokémon centre and how many days we would stay here.

'So, you are entering the tournament today?' Brock asked me.

'Yes.' I replied before taking a bite of my pop tarts.

'But, you have no idea how the tournament works?' He asked.

'No.' I replied.

'So it's kind of like your Gym battles.' He commented.

No strategy, no plan, no idea what I was doing. Sounded kind of like a Gym battle.

'Sort of.' I agreed with a chuckle.

I saw Camilla and Rachel come out from the accommodations. Rachel held her Eevee in her arms while Camilla held Cubone in her arms.

They were laughing again, just like girls do.

'It seems as if the tournament will last most of today.' Brock told me as I turned back to him.

'Really, the whole day?' I asked. 'Seems that Gym battle will have to wait buddy.' I said to Pikachu with disappointment in my voice.

Pikachu seemed to catch on and hung his head in disappointment.

'You may be able to have it today, but it does depend on how the tournament works and how long it goes on for. Also, it depends on how far your Pokémon are pushed in the tournament. And if you will push them further because of the battle.' Brock told me.

It seemed a bit harsh to place me in that position, but it also seemed harsh to push my Pokémon further than their limit. To me my Pokémon were the most important, if they didn't feel up for it I wouldn't let them. Also if they all pushed hard in the tournament I would let them relax later.

'I wouldn't push them if they don't want to do the Gym battle today. I can wait until tomorrow, besides the girls next Château challenge is in Saffron, which is probably still not open yet.' I said.

I didn't know what the problem was in Saffron, as if something bad had happened and they were still dealing with it, if it took this long it was definitely trouble.

With the girls next Château challenge further away than my Gym battle; I didn't mind leaving it until tomorrow.

'It also says here you need a water type Pokémon to be eligible for the tournament part of the tournament.' Brock added.

That was no problem for me, I had Wartortle, but that was a problem for the girls.

'Wait, huh?' Camilla asked.

'We have to have a water type?' Rachel asked.

'I only have Jigglypuff, Fearow, Pikachu and Cubone. Not one of those is a water type.' Camilla said.

'I have Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, Nidoran and Eevee. None of which are a water type.' Rachel almost mimicked.

I was sad for them; it was unfair that you needed to catch one if you didn't have one. Shouldn't they be able to rent water type Pokémon?

I finished my pop tarts, the girls had a bowl of cereal each. They finished quite quickly not wanting to lose their place in the water tournament.

As soon as we got to the beach many people were there.

There was a clipboard and we had to tick next to our names, to make sure we were all present.

Once the man had checked that everyone was here he stood up on his table with a megaphone.

'Okay, everyone, listen up.' He shouted into the megaphone. 'Everyone with a water type Pokémon stand to my left and everyone without stand to my right.' He said. It was hectic people changing sides. I managed to stand next to Misty.

I saw that there were quite a few people without water type Pokémon. I didn't see one fisherman on the side Camilla and Rachel were on.

'Okay the people on my right will be given a good rod each, to catch a Pokémon, this will be for three hours. One of the Pokémon you will catch will be your Pokémon throughout the entire tournament. I will get the fisherman to lend you their good rods.' The man said.

Many fishermen seemed reluctant, but they obliged and gave the people without water type Pokémon a good rod. It seemed pretty impressive, a lot better than the old rod.

'okay the people on my left will be narrowed down by me to who will actually be competing in the tournament based on their Pokémon.' The man said.

That was a pretty cruel way to equalize the people with the Pokémon they had acquired. That gave me less chance of competing.

The people without Pokémon waded out into the surf and started to fish.

I was glad Brock was sitting down on a rock tending to Cubone and Eevee, he was definitely a good mother to Pokémon.

'okay if you go in a circle, please let out your Pokémon, if I tap on you, you must leave, no questions asked. I will base my judgement on your Pokémon and not you, the process to whittle down to four of you will take a few hours so if you want you can sit down.' The man said.

Only four?' I thought.

'Wartortle, I choose you.' I said and Wartortle came out. He saw me sitting down and looked confused. 'Wartortle, there is a man who will pick if you are going to enter the water tournament with me or not.' I told my Wartortle. He sat down with me. I began to think about this tournament.

'So, Jordan.' Misty started, sitting next to me while her Starmie started to talk to my Wartortle.

He looked at me for permission, I just nodded.

'How do you feel about this tournament?' She asked me.

'It seems unfair, but I'm glad that there will be a chance to battle you or other experienced trainers.' I said.

'But you might only battle one.' Mist said.

I thought about my Gym badge and why Misty gave it to me.

'Misty…' I started. 'Why did you give me the badge without a battle?' I asked.

'We battled, Jordan. Do you not remember?' She asked.

'Yes.' I said. 'But, we didn't finish our battle.'

'Because Team Rocket intervened.' She stated as if I forgot.

'I know, but shouldn't you only give trainers the badge if they managed to defeat you in a battle?' I asked.

I shouldn't be moaning, but I was wondering why she gave it to me so easily.

'You saved the Gym, to me that is as good as beating me in a battle, besides you took out my Staryu, which is a feat, it's not something everyone can do.' She told me.

'You didn't give the badge because I saved your Gym?' I asked.

'No.' Misty stated firmly. 'I gave you that badge after you got rid of Team Rocket, because I saw the potential you had. I was right because You now have four Gym badges and you're on your way to a fifth, don't let me giving you a badge get in the way of the achievement of four badges, it's just one badge.' Misty explained.

'But it doesn't feel like I earned it. I want to feel like I earned it.' I replied.

'So what are you saying?'

'If we do not battle each other in this tournament. I want to battle you with the sake of my cascade badge on the line.' I replied.

'that is a massive request if you lose against me then you will not be able to challenge the Pokémon league.' Misty answered.

'That will show me I am not ready to become a Pokémon master just yet.' I said.

I know this was something massive, if I lost against Misty it would show her that she was wrong to give that badge and that I had not earned the badge and I wouldn't be ready to conquer the Indigo Plateau.

'Any other requests?' She asked.

'Yes, you must battle to your fullest and I will do the same.' I said.

'I agree to your terms, an unofficial battle with the cascade badge on the line.' She said holding out her hand.

I shook it and the deal was made there was no turning back.

Three hours couldn't come quick enough. I was losing my patience. It was truly irritable.

Eventually three hours were up.

I had not been tapped on the shoulder, neither had Misty. A sailor and fisherman were the other two who had not been tapped on the shoulder.

'Fishing has now stopped show me your best catch, the four that I touch can go and join the people over there.' The man said pointing to us four

Bill was passed by the man; he had not been tapped.

Rachel had a Pokémon I had not seen before. It looked like a small blue seahorse. It had a single dorsal fin and a tightly curled tail, like it was continuously holding onto a piece of seaweed. Its eyes are red and its ridged belly and its dorsal fin are cream. It has a long, tube-like mouth and three spike projections on either side of its head.

She was tapped as soon as she came over I took out my Pokédex to scan it.

'_Horsea, the Dragon Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Seadra. If Horsea senses danger, it will reflexively spray a dense black ink from its mouth and try to escape. This Pokémon swims by cleverly flapping the fin on its back.'_

Camilla had a Starmie, just like Misty, she was also tapped and came to join us.

Two more people who looked like novices joined us and kind of joined the six of us.

We were each teamed up with someone to battle for our first one. I was battling one of the novices, as was Misty, while Rachel battled the fisherman and Camilla battled the sailor.

I watched all the battles, unfortunately Camilla and Rachel lost. They collected their babies from Brock.

They didn't seem too unhappy about the loss.

Misty easily won against the novice, he put up a battle, but was overruled by Misty.

The novice I battled was really bad, just like I was against Camilla, the first time I battled her. I used two attacks and the guys Pokémon had fainted.

I knew the semi-final would be harder, since I would battle either Misty, the sailor, or the fisherman.

'The four semi-finalists are Jordan Hale of Pallet Town. Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City. Geoffrey Carblinder of Lavender Town, and James Kliphook of Vermillion City. The battle will be Hale verses Waterflower and Carblinder verses Kliphook.' The man said.

I was battling Misty! Now my badge would be set on the line. Most people would be hoping Misty would win because she was a Gym leader, but I wasn't sure if some people knew who I was.

'This battle will be between Jordan Hale of Pallet Town, and Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City, the rules will be the water tournament rules, trainers may start when ready.' The referee said.

Our Pokémon were already out, which seemed a little strange to me.

'Starmie, use rapid spin.' Misty called out.

'Wartortle counter with Rapid spin.' I said.

Both Pokémon span towards each other, both hit each other and flew back, both attack as powerful as the other.

'Use water pulse.' Misty called out.

'Counter with water pulse.' I said.

I was matching Misty; it would keep her Starmie at bay. I just had to wear it down, copying its attacks.

Misty looked a little infuriated.

Nothing had bothered our Pokémon, I had a feeling this battle would be my most intense yet, my cascade badge was on the line. I could not lose it or all this work from Pallet town to Cerulean and past would be for nothing. I would not enter the Pokémon league. I would be a Pallet town joke.

Both Pokémon released a large pulse of water at each other, both attacks fell as they connected.

I needed a way to wear Starmie out without Wartortle wearing out. Also I remembered Starmie was a psychic type, when Misty remembered-after she got over her infuriated state-we'd be in serious trouble.

None of us said anything for a while. I realized Misty was waiting for me to make the first move, she had probably learned. I thought of a great idea to catch her off guard.

'Rapid spin.' I called.

'Rapid spin.' Misty countered.

A few second before they hit I shot out another attack.

'Water gun.' Misty's eyes widened, she must have forgot my surprise and random battling style.

The water shot through the holes in Wartortle's shell.

It pushed Starmie back and seized it rapid spin.

My Wartortle landed before I called out a quick attack that would not miss.

'Aqua jet.' I said.

'rapid spin.' Misty said hurriedly.

As soon as Starmie started to spin it was shot into the air by my Aqua jet.

Another surprise attack? I thought, just to test the waters (pun intended).

'Water pulse.' I said.

There was no way Starmie would be able to dodge, it was in the air starting its free-falling descent.

The water pulse hit and Starmie looked defeated.

Well this battle did not live up to my expectation. I thought my Wartortle would be in worse shape, but it looked fighting fit, not slump like an arm with no bones. I expected to have a scratch or bruise at least, but not even a mark of work on it. It was like Misty wasn't trying. Maybe she was having a bad day, even if she defeated a novice trainer. This was bad. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't give her help. I could provide support, boost her morale maybe. But how would I do that?

'It didn't confuse it Wartortle.' I said in mock bewilderment.

Wartortle caught on and played along, it just shrugged its shoulders and turned its back to Starmie as if it wasn't an opponent worth battling.

'Use psybeam.' Misty called out.

We were getting there now.

'Roll to the right and dodge.' I said.

Wartortle seemed to dodge that easily, even with its back turned.

What if I just dodged for a while, maybe let Wartortle get hit a few times, that might boost Misty's morale? She wasn't really living up to be a water type Gym leader, she was kind of like how I was when I started, sloppy confused making rash decisions, but I pulled through and so would she, this would definitely be a battle that would be told in the years of water tournaments to come.

Speaking of years to come. I think I was as well-known as the Gym leaders. I mean I had competed in everything, but the battle chateau. I had helped people all over the Kanto region, even unlikely people. I had seen a legendary, also the most unfortunate was running into team rocket most of the time, but if they weren't around, just think how rubbish I would sound.

"Oh did you hear that kid that saw a Zapdos?"

"Who cares, I bet Gym leader see legendries all the time."

MY fame, my name, my achievements, my story, my re-runs with crooks. Without these I would just be another nobody with a goal to pursue, another faceless Pokémon trainer with the familiarity of the same dream to become the world's greatest Pokémon master.

Wartortle turned around to face Starmie.

Wartortle almost erupted with excitement as did I. we were both waiting for the Cerulean Gym leader to appear, maybe she was back, maybe she was better, and maybe, just maybe, I'd have a great battle.

'Starmie, use psywave.' Misty called.

Oh for Arceus sake, what is wrong with me? _Jordan, remember to use your Pokédex to scan for moves your opponent has._ Obviously I hadn't thought of that because Starmie was already registered in my Pokédex so I didn't bother to scan moves.

Now I going to pay for that mistake.

An invisible wave of psychic force hit my Wartortle, he just toppled over trying to stand his ground.

'Now, use water pulse.'

Well, Misty was back as proper Gym leader exploiting her opponent's weak points.

I had to have a way to stop this happening.

A way to show I wasn't just a faceless trainer, I had come too far to be classed as that.

'Wartortle, use rapid spin towards the water pulse.'

Misty raised an eyebrow, well confusion about my tactics are always expected.

Once my Wartortle was a few meters away I issued a second attack.

'Aqua jet.' I said.

Wartortle used aqua jet and water pulse disappeared within seconds which was followed by a hit to Starmie.

Starmie sailed back a few feet.

Misty was stunned I had been able to do that. I was known for my random ways of battling. I also had some good combination moves: Exhibit A.

'Starmie, use psybeam.' Misty said as soon as Starmie got up.

I saw Starmie's gem pulse once, but Starmie didn't falter even for a second. Was it just my imagi-nation? I hadn't rested in a while, not properly it might be that.

Starmie's psybeam came towards us.

'Wartortle, roll and dodge.'

'Starmie, use Rapid spin.'

Oh dear, I thought.

Wartortle dodged the psybeam easy, but as soon as he got back up, he was hit with Starmie's rapid spin.

He was pushed down again, he skidded back as If he was next to me.

I took a quick glance at my friends, they seemed happy. Of course, they had no idea my cascade badge was on the line.

Why was I so careless, maybe I should have thought about risking my badge in a battle against Misty who went into it so down to become matching me to now upholding her title as an extremely powerful trainer, not just Gym leader. I'm sure she had won a water tournament or two in her time as a Gym leader.

This would be her next one, unless I found a way to stop her.

I needed something that would boost my support, it would increase my chances of winning. My friends needed to know that my cascade badge was on the line. My friends weren't the only ones watching everyone else on the beach was watching, this was an intense battle, especially when both Pokémon were working more than they should.

I wondered how intense my battle with Janine would be and who I would be using.

I couldn't really lose concentration on what really mattered at the moment, if I didn't get to keep my cascade badge there would be no point in going up against Janine, so my thoughts would be futile.

'Wartortle, use rapid spin, the use water pulse.' I realized this was also an almost impossible move to dodge, but somehow Misty managed it.

'Starmie, jump.'

If at first you don't succeed, look at it from a different angle…trust me, it helps.

'Wartortle, use water pulse.

Wartortle got out of its shell and used water pulse at Starmie, who was starting to descend.

Because of the move Starmie landed on its back, I saw its light was blinking. I had almost got it.

I then realized that Wartortle had beads of sweat falling across its face, it looked tired, this was a battle that pushed both us and our Pokémon to the edge. I wasn't very good at one on one battles, I've had two of them and I lost both of them, so to show progress at an equal level at a highly experienced trainer was a massive feat for me. To me it was like gaining a badge, although one was at stake, just because I didn't feel like I earned it like I should have done.

Starmie struggled to get up. If it had any energy it would probably only use one attack before I knocked it down, but that was also the same for Wartortle, so it was just a case of who was faster, or who would use the move that would deal most damage to their opponent.

I was confused at this battle, both water types, yet they haven't been good or bad against each other, obviously water is neutral towards itself, but this has been a great unwavering battle, both sides have really shown their strengths and exploited their opponent's weaknesses.

'Are you okay, Wartortle?' I asked him.

'Tort.' He replied with strain in his voice.

'Use water pulse.' I said.

'Counter with water pulse, Starmie.' Misty replied.

I wasn't sure if one of these would over power the others.

Both Pokémon released the water pulse at the same time. This meant Starmie was faster. I had to use a move that wasn't expected that was fast, but one that would hurt Wartortle the least.

I realized that the other battle had finished, the other two semi-finalists were watching the battle with wonder, like how were these trainers battling so well with water Pokémon? I didn't have an answer, but I had something to fight for, as did Misty, that is why this battle was intense.

'Wartortle, use skull bash.' I said.

Misty's eyes widened in confusion. I hadn't used that move in ages.

'Starmie, use psybeam.' She said. She obviously got over her confusion quickly.

I had no way to stop or dodge the psybeam I just hoped that Wartortle could push through it.

The psybeam hit Wartortle he tensed and pushed through it, he hit Starmie on the other side with enough force to knock it over.

Wartortle landed on the floor where it hit Starmie.

Starmie was on its back unable to move. Wartortle was in the same position but on its front.

Wartortle struggled to stand, but he made it.

The referee looked like he was about to announce the winner since Starmie had fainted, but he looked at Wartortle, who fell to his knees, but that's how far he went.

'Wartortle is the last one to stand, Wartortle wins and this semi-final win goes to Jordan Hale of Pallet Town. He will battle James Kliphook of Vermillion City in the final.' The referee said.

I looked up to the sky and realized that the sun was almost directly above us.

The sailor came up to me as I returned Wartortle.

He held out his hand.

'Congratulations, Jordan Hale, I look forward to seeing you in the final later this afternoon. I had a talk with the man in charge and he said I can postpone our battle to later this afternoon.' The sailor said.

I just nodded, I was speechless about a few things and I didn't want to think about them. I needed to relax a bit.

I made my way to my friends, they congratulated me as I reached them.

'Well done Jordan, you beat Misty.' Rachel said.

'I guess you want to battle Brock again.' Camilla joked.

I chuckled lightly with her.

Brock shook his head, trying not to smile, but he failed. 'Why don't we get Wartortle ready for your final later?' Brock asked rhetorically.

We started to walk towards Fuchsia to rest up Wartortle for later.

'Hey, wait.' I head Misty called.

All four of us turned.

'Congratulations, Jordan you have proved yourself worthy of that badge.' Misty told me.

'What?' Camilla and Rachel exclaimed.

Misty looked at them as if I told them.

'Did he not tell you?' Misty asked rhetorically in bewilderment. 'That battle that Jordan won was for his cascade badge, his right to keep it.' Misty explained.

All my friends looked at me.

'You won it fair and square by saving the Gym from team Rocket.' Brock said.

'Those aren't the rules, out of all of us you should know.' I told him. 'I needed to beat Misty to keep it, so I did.' I replied.

'Well, congratulations.' Misty congratulated me again. 'Bill and I have to leave.' I promised my sisters I would be back by tomorrow.' Misty said as she got on her bike to fetch Bill, who was probably at the Pokémon centre.

We followed her and the crowd into Fuchsia City.

As soon as we entered some of the crowd left and dispersed while the rest went into the Pokémon centre.

As soon as I entered the Pokémon centre we ran into Leaf and Liam who were just leaving.

'Hey, Liam.' I greeted him.

'Hey, Jordan.' He greeted me. 'I'm off with Leaf to help her search for Pokémon, we're trying to fill up our Pokédex before heading to Saffron.' Liam said with Leaf walking up behind him.

'It's still blocked off?' I asked a little irritated.

Liam just nodded his head.

'I bet you won't mind, Leaf?' Rachel asked.

'Nope.' she replied. 'I can't wait until I fill my Pokédex up with loads of Pokémon.' She replied.

'Well, see you.' Liam said as he was dragged away by Leaf pulling him.

I went up to the counter with my Pokéball's and Pikachu still perched upon my shoulder. I was unhappy that I was unable to use Pikachu in my tournament, but it was a water tournament, using Pikachu would be too easy.

'Hello, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked.

'Can you take my Pokémon please?' I asked holding out my Wartortle's Pokéball.

I placed Wartortle's Pokéball on the tray and Chansey took it into the back.

I started to wonder what Pokémon I would go up against in the final of the water tournament. I wish some people would stay, but they were busy with their own journey, they had no time to watch me. My battle on the St. Anne was different we were on a boat in the middle of the ocean, there was no-where else to go. So most of the people on the boat decided to watch my battle with Alan. I remembered that my egg should hatch soon.

How cool would it be if it hatched on my birthday-which was in three days? My mother, Riley and my father were the only ones, with the exception of the Oaks and maybe the Fletchers who knew when my birthday was.

Rachel was keeping the secret just like I asked her to. I didn't want anyone to know. I wasn't one to celebrate my birthday. It didn't matter that I would turn eleven, my father wouldn't show up, not since I've gone on my journey, besides I would be much too busy on my birthday anyway.

My friends stood by the door talking amongst themselves. I thought about talking to Riley, but I didn't want my friends to know what I had talked to him about.

The signalled that Wartortle was back to full health. I took my Pokéball back from Chansey and scanned the room for the sailor. He was standing up, he looked like he was reluctant to sitting down. It was as if he knew I was going to ask for a battle now.

'Hey,' I started.

'You want to battle now.' He asked, he sounded as eager as I felt.

'Sure.' I replied.

He and I walked out the Pokémon centre and towards the beach with many people following us towards where the semi and quarter-finals were held earlier.

Camilla offered to take care of Pikachu since she had one. I let her, but Pikachu only jumped off to talk to Camilla's. I dropped my bag next to the rock my friends sat on.

I went to the surf and stood there with Wartortle's Pokéball in my hand.

'Poliwhirl, set sail.' The sailor said as he sent out a Poliwhirl. I remembered thus from Alan's Poliwhirl.

I took out my Pokédex to see the types of moves it would have. I checked quickly before putting it back.

'Wartortle, I choose you.' I said sending out Wartortle.

'Poliwhirl, use Mach punch.' The sailor called wasting no time.

'Counter with skull bash.' I replied.

Both Pokémon ran towards each other. Poliwhirl's hand glowed white.

Wartortle jumped forward to meet Poliwhirl's hand.

Both Pokémon flew back and landed on their backs, but they got up without much health lost.

'Poliwhirl, use water pulse.'

This sailor obviously didn't see the start of my battle with Misty.

'Use water pulse, also.' I mimicked.

Both Pokémon released water pulse.

'Use aqua jet.' I said.

'Use aqua jet.' The sailor said.

I never expected what would happen with the aqua jets.

Both Pokémon hit each other it whipped up sand that was forced so high into the air. I had to shield my face as it fell. Some landed on my hat, but I brushed it off.

Both Pokémon were on the ground, they looked like they weren't going to move for a few seconds, both those aqua jets had caused great damage since they were used at the same time. I think the sailor wanted this battle over as soon as he could. If that was the case, I would drag it out for as long as I could. That would prove as a challenge countering his intentions.

'Use Mach punch.' He said repeating a previous move.

'use water pulse I said hoping it would slow his attack down. I knew it wouldn't do much damage, but I needed something to occupy him with.

As soon as the water pulse closed in I issued my second attack.

'Use skull bash.'

Since Poliwhirl was occupied with the water pulse, he didn't realize the skull bash that was headed his way.

As soon as the water pulse disappeared and his fist returned to normal he was hit in the chest, but it only sent him skidding back. I needed to use my third attack.

'Use aqua jet.' I said.

The sailor had no time to react, as soon as he opened his mouth Poliwhirl had been hit, he skidded back before losing his footing and falling over.

Wartortle came back to my side.

'Well done Wartortle. I praised.'

'Tort.' It said proud of itself. I knew I was wearing Wartortle out, although it seemed fine I knew it was going to lose health if I kept up with move combinations.

I had to have another way to keep Wartortle up with Poliwhirl, to make sure I came out on top.

'Poliwhirl use brick break.'

This was not a move the Pokédex had identified.

Poliwhirl came up to me with a glowed white hand. He struck Wartortle from the head all the way down.

Wartortle cried out in pain as it was set onto its knees.

Now I had to find a way to counter brick break, but I didn't have many choices. I bet brick break was a non-missing move, it looked like the opponent had lots of area to hit with that move.

Poliwhirl looked tired after that move. If I was going to beat Poliwhirl I'd have to act fast, as soon as brick break hit I must attack, that would ensure victory.

The sailor looked like he was waiting for me, to see if I would make a move.

He sighed in annoyance that I was wasting time.

I wasn't sure if a second brick break would faint Wartortle, but it was a powerful move, if only Wartortle had something to counter it with.

'Use brick break.' The sailor said.

I had a move that would lessen the damage.

'Use rapid spin.' I said.

Brick break hit Wartortle's spinning shell.

'Use aqua jet.'

This was it, either Wartortle would faint Poliwhirl, or inflict damage on itself.

Poliwhirl was hit and both Pokémon were hit backwards, they both stayed up on their knees.

Wartortle was the first to stand. Hopefully he could stay standing, his legs were wobbly, but he kept himself upright.

Poliwhirl tried to stand up, just like Wartortle did, but he fell as soon as he stood up straight. The outcome of the battle had been decided.

'Poliwhirl has fainted, Wartortle is the winner and the victor is Jordan Hale of Pallet Town. Jordan Hale of Pallet Town and Wartortle are the winners of this year's water tournament. I was happy, but this was only a friendly sport, there was no achievement, just recognition, which is what I appreciated.

My friends and I made our way to the Pokémon centre. My Pokémon deserved a rest, especially Wartortle.

Pikachu jumped on my shoulder as I reached my friends.

I would rest for the rest of the afternoon, Wartortle and I deserved it. I would battle Janine tomorrow. My badge would still be there tomorrow and then I would find out where we were headed next.

**Hi, sorry this is extremely late, but my Gym battle should be up on Saturday, if not just after. Chapter 32 will be an interlude for the Mewtwo arc that will be in this movie at a later date. I hope you will enjoy that it will be in Mewtwo's POV.**

**Chapter Thirty-one: The Poisonous Ninja**


	31. 31 The Poisonous Ninja

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is not owned by the person who is writing this…so me.**

31\. The Poisonous Ninja

My friends waited outside while I went into the Pokémon centre to rest up Wartortle, he had been great winning the water tournament for me. I was so proud of him.

My first Pokémon had won a small tournament for me. I wondered if he would do the same against the Pokémon league. He would definitely be stronger, he would put in all his strength to help me with my goals, he probably wanted to win also.

'Pika?' My Pikachu asked shaking my head.

He was worried about me.

I hadn't realized I was standing a few foot in the door, frozen on the spot.

'Sorry, buddy.' I apologized. 'Just thinking.' I replied reassuring him I was okay.

I continued to walk up to the counter.

'Hello, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked me.

'Can you take my Pokémon please?' I asked her.

She put out a tray and I placed Wartortle's Pokéball on the tray.

Chansey took the trolley behind.

I turned around and leaned against the counter. There were a few people in here, some of them were comparing their Pokémon, others were talking about the Gym leaders. I recognized a few from the water tournament, they were talking about the battles they watched. A few of them saw me and pointed out who I was to their friends who didn't watch the water tournament.

It seemed like Fuchsia was a good place to get known especially in this tournament, but I guess my fame would die down in a few days. There would probably be some other big news in Fuchsia, it was "a new and happening City", so I guess new didn't stay in too long, it probably became old within a day or two, at least.

A boy about my age came up to me. He had brown scruffy hair and the same colour eyes, he was wearing a blue jacket and jeans with red trainers.

'Excuse me.' He said. 'Are you, Jordan Hale?' He asked me.

'Yes.' I replied.

'Hey, my name is, Jason Green.' He said.

'I understand you have four badges in your possession and you just won the water tournament just south of Fuchsia?' He asked.

'That I did.' I replied.

This boy seemed to know a lot about me, I wanted to ask why, but I didn't want to interrupt him.

'I'm a Pokémon trainer.' He said showing me his belt of three Pokéball's. 'I have four badges.' He said showing me the thunder badge the rainbow badge and two badges I had yet to receive. 'If we get to the Pokémon league would I be able to have a ful battle with you?' He asked.

'I don't know…' I replied. '…see, I don't really know you and I'd like to have a battle before then, like a practice.' I replied.

'How about Viridian?' He asked. 'That's where my last Gym battle is.' He said.

Maybe it was coincidence that was probably where my last Gym battle would be.

'Um, sure.' I replied.

Jason went back to a table.

A strange boy, I thought, maybe he would be a strong trainer and he just asked to battle me because he had heard of me and I won in the Fuchsia water tournament.

The ding signalled that Wartortle had been restored to full health.

'Thank you.' I said as I took Wartortle's Pokéball back from Nurse Joy.

I made my way outside and saw my friends and their Pokémon were relaxing, sort of.

Rachel was sitting with her back against the tree next to Camilla.

On Rachel's lap her Eevee was lying down with its eyes closed at Rachel brushed it.

Rachel's Nidoran was sitting next to Rachel asleep.

Charmeleon's was talking to Brocks Geodude.

Rachel's Pidgeotto was sitting on a branch in the tree.

Camilla's Cubone was in her lap, it was squealing in delight at nothing in particular, babies thought everything was wonderful.

Camilla's Jigglypuff was talking to her Pikachu, my Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and went to join in the conversation.

Camilla's Fearow was sitting on the same branch as Pidgeotto, but both were silent.

Brocks Onix was curled up on the ground near the tree.

Brock was sitting with his back on Onix, he was on his PokéNav.

Brock's Golbat was hanging upside down on a low tree branch a few feet above Rachel's head.

I let out all my Pokémon.

My Charmeleon went to join in the conversation with Geodude and Rachel's Charmeleon.

My Sandslash went to lay down in the shade while my Wartortle went to entertain Cubone, since it was the eldest Pokémon that I knew of besides Rachel's Charmeleon I knew it felt responsible and the eldest so it wanted to make sure the youngest was okay.

I went to sit under the tree next to Camilla.

Wartortle offered to take Cubone walking around and Camilla obliged.

Wartortle was like a big brother to Cubone.

'Congratulations on your win Jordan.' Camilla said to me.

'Thank you.' I replied.

'I didn't know if you were going to win against Misty, it seemed intense and wavered as it got to the end.'

'I was worried that I would lose.' I told her.

'Why were you worried, you won against her the first time.'

'By default.' I replied.

'You know we would still travel with you even if you didn't win against Misty.' Rachel interjected.

'But you would have to travel back to Cerulean with me, wouldn't that be a pain?' I asked.

'No, we could go to the bike shop and thank the owner for the bikes, besides I'm sure Bill had made some breakthrough with some of his research, we would be able to find out more of his findings.' Rachel said.

'Besides, we went back to Pewter with you.' Camilla added.

I didn't know why Camilla and Rachel would travel with me, I'd be a loser, I would have lost against a Gym leader, a Gym leader who I saved from team Rocket.

I didn't want to win a badge by any other reason than defeating the Gym leader, and is exactly what I was going to do tomorrow.

'Have you thought of how you're going to play out your Gym battle tomorrow?' Brock asked from Onix.

'A little, but I've realized my strategies work best when I don't strategize at all. I just play out as they come, what happens if they have something that I am unaware of, I have to think on my feet, that is what being a trainer is about. Camilla and Rachel will also tell you exactly what I have.' I told Brock.

'It is hard to guess how your opponent's strategy is, they might play it out differently than how you anticipated.' Rachel said.

'So you have to think of a way to counter it once you're in the battle, if you take too long you'll lose.' Camilla agreed.

'You were a Gym leader once. I'm sure it was the same for you.' I said.

'Well I only had one strategy, since trainers came every few days I had a little time to train, so I learnt from how people battled and won against me, just like you did, you battled really well with your Squirtle and Pikachu, the way you used Pikachu's speed to wear out my Onix and then switch to Squirtle to lower its health. That was a good strategy.' Brock praised.

'Thanks.' I replied.

I watched my Pokémon relax and play throughout the afternoon, they all needed some free time since tomorrow would be a big day to focus, I was going against Koga's daughter Janine.

As soon as the sun started to set my Pokémon looked like they were tired. I returned them all so they could rest before I made my way into the Pokémon centre for our accommodation.

My friends followed suite.

I knew I had to get to bed early for my battle tomorrow, but I couldn't sleep. I kept playing in my mind that Koga was Janine's father. If he wiped the floor with Liam, I wondered how strong Janine would be.

I closed my eyes and had another dream I wished I hadn't.

_A dark floating figure that looked kind of like a human had its back facing me._

'_Everyone else has failed to battle me, what makes you think you can human?'_

_I couldn't speak, I could never speak in my dreams._

'_I see, so you decide to oppose me, then I will accept your challenge, like the person I am, there will be yielding or mercy, as I will not accept your silent please._

_That was when I heard a high cry. I looked up and saw a small flying figure coming down to us._

That was when I woke up.

Another dream that I could not comprehend, was this more than the dream I had before, did it have more detail? I doubted it since this time I was not on top of a mountain. It looked like I was in a large room instead.

That voice was unrecognizable, maybe it was a Pokémon trainer who was powerful.

I looked around the room and realized I was the first one up.

My Pikachu just looked at me quizzically.

'I'm fine buddy, just a dream.' I told him.

He didn't look convinced, but he didn't press me.

I had to talk to Riley, I've had dreams like this a few times and I wasn't sure why. Maybe Riley would know.

I got dressed trying not to wake anyone up.

'Going somewhere?' I asked Rachel asked as I opened the door.

'I'm going to get some fresh air.' I half lied.

'You know I've known you since we were seven?' Rachel asked rhetorically. 'You're not telling me everything.'

I sighed in defeat, but I didn't reply.

'If you won't tell me, I'm going to come with you.' Rachel stated.

I closed the door behind me, so she could get dressed. I thought of running, but I couldn't make myself do it.

'Pika.' My Pikachu urged, he thought of the same idea of running, but before he could convince me Rachel stepped out, her Eevee was sleeping in her arms.

Pikachu was perched upon my shoulder, he yawned, obviously he was still tired.

I walked out of the accommodations and towards a phone.

I realized a few people were already up. Nurse Joy was standing at the Pokémon centre counter with her Chansey.

I called my mother, but as soon as I did I remembered I hadn't called her in ages.

On the third ring my mother picked up.

She looked a little tired.

'Jordan,' she said. 'What time is it?' She asked.

'Early.' I replied, guilty. 'I'm sorry I haven't called you, but the past few times uncle has picked up instead.' I said.

'Oh, I know. I have been busy in the garden, recently. I'm not mad. I know you've been occupied with your Gym battles and your friends battle Château.' My mother replied.

'Hello Mrs. Hale.' Rachel greeted.

'Good morning Rachel.' My mother replied.

'Who is that?' I heard Riley ask he was definitely tired.

'It's Jordan and Rachel.' My mother replied.

'Can I speak with him?' Riley asked.

'Of course.' My mother replied, she disappeared and Riley was in front of the screen in her place.

'Hello, Jordan.' He greeted me.

'Hey, uncle.'

'Any news?' He asked.

'Different kind of news, but it's as worrying.' I told him.

'I don't think Rachel should listen.' He said gesturing to Rachel.

'She'll find out eventually.' I told Riley.

'Okay, go ahead.' Riley told me.

'A few days ago I dreamt of being on a mountain with a man standing before me, but I didn't recognize him, a few days before it was the same dream, but the first time he didn't talk, and not long ago I dreamt of a floating figure like a human, I think he was a Pokémon trainer, he said something like I would lose against him in battle and that all humans were weak.' I explained to Riley.

Riley looked deep in thought.

'The only thing to do at the moment is not to dwell on them. Are they worrying you?' Riley asked.

'Yes, every day the worrying gets worse.' I replied.

'Okay, I'll talk with your father about this, maybe he has some insights.' Riley said. 'before I get your mother back where was the floating figure?'

'In a large room, before I woke up a smaller figure floated from above me into the room.'

Riley's eyes widened.

'What is it, uncle?' I asked.

'Nothing, probably just assumption, don't dwell on them, try to forget them, they'll only get worse if you concentrate them for too long.' Riley said. 'Look happy, your mother should be back in a minute.'

Riley continued. 'Delia, your son wants to talk to you.' Riley called.

I shot a glare at him, but he just smiled back, and I couldn't help but smile back.

My mother took the phone off of Riley.

'You look happy.' My mother observed.

'My uncle told me a funny joke.' I lied, hoping my mother wouldn't know.

'If you call either me or Riley to say that your safe every time you reach a new city will stop me from worrying.' My mother said. 'Although I am curious, do you know why Riley is staying in Pallet Town?' My mother asked. 'He goes to Prof Oak's lab a few times, but he hasn't left Pallet Town for a few days now.'

'Maybe he wants to stay there to be the father figure for my birthday.' I guessed, Though I already knew why he was staying there. I wanted to say to my mum. "I'm lying, he is there to keep you safe from Team Rocket because, I've ran into them more times that I would have liked to."

My mother mused over that for a few seconds.

'Well, stay safe and I'll talk to you two later.' My mother said before she hung up.

I turned around and looked at Rachel.

'Why did you keep this from us?' Rachel asked.

'I didn't think it was much of a deal until now.' I replied.

'Not "much of a deal"?' Rachel asked. 'Dreaming about figures normally means something.' She told me.

'Like when I dreamt of a massive figure which I found out later that morning was a Snorlax?' I asked.

'What…? Yes. Why didn't you tell Riley that?' Rachel asked.

'Than information was important?' I asked.

What was with me today? I was all over the place.

'Yes, that information would be vital. It would help him.'

'What do you think it means?' I asked.

'Things you dream about might become real sometime in the future.' Rachel guessed. 'I don't know, but we can't hide this from Brock and Camilla.' She said.

What?

'We have to, I know you are already keeping a secret, but can you please also keep this one? I don't want to worry them, if what you say happens to be true, I didn't want to put pressure on them, besides, you guys have to be positive for my Gym battle later.' I said.

Rachel didn't reply, she just went to get something to eat before sitting at a table. I followed her. I got myself a bowl of cereal.

Pikachu sniffed my bowl of cereal before looking up at me.

'You don't have ketchup with this.' I told him.

He looked disappointed, but took some of my cereal, he seemed to enjoy it, but not as much as he did with ketchup.

Brock and Camilla came out from the accommodations as soon as I finished my cereal.

They both got something to eat.

As usual Brock went on his PokéNav as soon as he sat down. It was obviously something he found very useful.

I didn't find it that useful. I didn't use it much, if I was to use it, it needed more features, at the moment it only had two, the map feature and the Pokésearch feature. The map feature was useful for finding out what was in the cities and towns, and how to get there, whereas the Pokésearch feature was for finding Pokémon on the route. At the moment I hadn't thought of catching any other Pokémon yet.

I couldn't, at least not while my egg could hatch at any moment. It should have hatched a while ago, since Rachel's did, but it was probably an egg that took longer to hatch, maybe some eggs take longer to hatch than others.

'So, Jordan.' Camilla started. 'Have you thought about which Pokémon you are going to use against Janine?'

'I've had a little think.' I replied.

I thought about using Sandslash, he was my mostly recent evolved Pokémon, and he did seem sad that as soon as he evolved the battle was over. I guess he wanted to battle. I'm sure Pikachu would want to battle, if Janine had three Pokémon I had to only choose out of Wartortle and Charmeleon and since Wartortle had already won in a tournament I'm sure Charmeleon would be the Pokémon I would use to battle.

'Are you nervous?' Brock asked me.

'A little.' I replied.

I didn't know why, after this battle I had only two more badges before I could enter the indigo plateau.

Battling against the Elite four and then the Champion. That would be a feat, beating any of the elite four would be a feat, but I had a dream to win against them all. And then to beat the champion, that would make me a Pokémon master.

As soon as we all had finished our breakfast we made our way towards the Gym.

It looked exactly like all the other Gyms outside, but once we entered it looked completely different.

Being a ninja was essential to this Gym, it was exactly how you would expect a ninja dojo to be.

A man in a karate uniform and a purple belt came up to us.

'I guess you're here for a Gym battle against Janine?' The man asked.

'Yes.' I said confused about the layout that was before me.

'Leader Janine has told me there are requirements to anyone who enters this dojo to battle or otherwise learn to be a ninja.' The man said.

I looked around many people were wearing karate uniforms and different coloured belts, some were training on mats while others just had a talk.

I saw at the back of the room was a large gong with a samurai sword hanging on the wall above it.

'Excuse me.' I started. 'Who's sword is that?' I asked pointing to the sword at the back of the room.

'Right now, it is the Gym leaders, it has been passed down through the family, it has always been the Gym leaders though.' The man told me.

He gave us each a karate uniform and ushered us into separate changing rooms, the requirements were to not wear shoes or socks. I came out of the changing room feeling stupid. All of my friends had the Pokéball belt around their waist.

Pikachu tilted its head at me in confusion, before he jumped onto my shoulder.

'Ready buddy?' I asked tying the white belt around my waist, above my Pokéball belt.

'Pika!' He replied with determination.

'If you will follow me.' The man said taking us to the back of the room in front of the gong.

I passed many people they all looked at me, some were smirking other looked at me in disbelief.

The only expression I had across my face was confusion. The man ran the gong and hidden double doors opened up revealing that the samurai sword was actually in two pieces.

I went through the doors and found out this room was even bigger than the previous one.

I saw a girl sitting down on a blue mat on the opposite side of the room, the floor and walls were wooden planks. I saw on this side of the room a few meters in front of me was a second blue mad, separating the blue mats was a battlefield.

The girl was young, maybe a year or two older than me, but she looked like she was very mature, more mature than Brock and he was a few years older than me.

The girl had purple hair that was pulled back by a yellow band before it spiked out in all different directions. Her eyes were closed so I couldn't see the colour. Her skin was fair, her face was calm, as if she had been meditating. She had a pink cape the fell behind her, it looked like it could have been a scarf the way it was wrapped around her neck. She was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt and a purple belt around her waist, her baggy trousers were also black, she was barefoot also. On each of her forearms was a band that had a small pink ring on each side with a much wider purple ring on the inside it covered up half of her forearm from her wrists.

My friends went to sit by the side, while I went onto the mat.

Janine slowly rose, she had her hands together, she had her left fist against her right palm.

She opened her eyes and I realized they were purple. Purple? I hand never seen purple eyes before.

She bowed to me. I copied her and bowed back.

'I see you are interested in battling me.'

'Yes, I am.' I replied.

'Well, I'm glad you are wearing the right attire, sorry for that, but I like to keep things proper for a gym battle. As a Gym leader I have my own rights.' She said.

I nodded.

'I heard from my father you battle well. I will be the judge of that. So Jordan Hale of Pallet Town, prepare to feel what pain poison can really cause.'

Janine turned to the judge.

'This battle will be between Jordan hale the challenger and Janine, the Gym leader. Each person is available to use three Pokémon, only the challenger is allowed to substitute. The battle will end when all three Pokémon from one trainer have fainted. Begin.

Janine sent out her Pokémon first.

'Go, Golbat.'

I had seen this Pokémon a few times now, even Brock had one. But I had never battle it like this.

'Sandslash, I choose you.'

Janine looked confused. I honestly don't know why I sent out Sandslash, but I didn't know who else Janine had, maybe an Arbok or Koffing. I didn't want to battle them, I already had too many encounters. Although Sandslash would be good against an Arbok, my Sandshrew did defeat Ariana's.

I would not be able to use ground type moves against Golbat, that was the only downside, especially when Sandshrew had good ground moves.

'Golbat, start with a confuse ray.'

'Sandslash, look away.' I said.

Sandslash looked toward me as a faint ray pulsated towards Sandslash. I saw Golbat's eyes were swirling, but it didn't have an effect on me. It was giving me a headache so I also looked away, I looked back to Janine.

'Sandslash, use dig.' I said.

Janine looked at me in confusion.

She knew I knew that ground type moves wouldn't effect Golbat so she wondered what I was doing. I had use dig as a diversion and to keep Sandslash from getting confused.

'Use magnitude.' I said.

As if Janine didn't look confused already, she was baffled.

The ground shook, but it wasn't the most powerful, thank goodness. It shook me, both Janine and I gained our balance as I called out my next attack.

'Sandslash, use dig then slash.'

Sandslash jumped out of a hole underneath Golbat, its claw glowed white as it reached the height of Gobat before it slashed and hit Golbat.

Sandslash landed perfectly while Golbat dived uncontrollably. Its wing must have been hit pretty bad.

Golbat hit the ground and got up, but it struggled to fly, it wasn't able to get high into the air maybe two foot, then it strained to reach a higher altitude, if it tried to go higher it would falter for a second before regaining its balance at a lower altitude.

'Golbat, use toxic.' Janine said.

I didn't allow Sandslash to get confused, I wouldn't allow it to get poisoned either, I could not have that, it would be too easy for Janine if that happened.

'Use dig.' I said.

Sandslash dug a different hole as the toxic rippled away from Golbat, the toxic went into the dug hole that was near Golbat that Sandslash appeared out of earlier.

I just had an idea, although I had a problem, but my idea might have been a solution to the problem.

'Sandslash, use dig.' I said.

Sandslash popped out of a whole nearer to Golbat after the ripple of Toxic went past that area.

'Use slash.' I said.

Sandslash got out from its hole and went up to Golbat, it slashed at its opposite wing, again like before Golbat fell to the floor, but it wasn't as bad this time.

Unfortunately, as Golbat tried to fly again its wings were injured too much to let it get off of the ground. Its flying attacks would be useless, it couldn't move across the ground very fast, now I had Golbat grounded I had an advantage, I'm sur Janine had this problem a few times, but I was determined to make sure that I didn't underestimate her Golbat when it was on the floor.

As if on cue, Golbat used a special attack.

'Golbat, use sludge wave.'

A wave of purple came towards us at amazing speed I had no time to tell Sandslash to dodge, he was quite close to Golbat.

Sandslash got hit and was moved back a foot or two.

Now I had to pull out my trump card. I wanted to get rid of Golbat as quick as possible.

'Sandslash counter with Magnitude.' I said.

Sandslash jumped up and hit the ground its claws digging into the ground creating a massive shock, it shook the room. Janine and I fell over as did the referee. Gobat fell over, the only one that wasn't effected was my Sandslash.

I saw Golbat was struggling to get up from the floor.

Janine was the first to get up out of all of us, she seemed calm, as if nothing had happened to her

I got up after, the referee was the last of us to stand.

He seemed surprised, but didn't say anything, he just kept refereeing the match.

That was a powerful magnitude.

Janine made sure Golbat was fit enough before continuing with her battle. I respected that.

'Golbat, use sludge bomb.'

I didn't know this move.

A huge blob of purple was formed above Golbat's head before it was launched towards Sandslash. I realized it too late, what's worse was that it exploded onto Sandslash as soon as it made impact.

'Sandslash, use dig.' I said.

All these digs on this wooden floor, how much would I have to pay to fix that?

Sandslash burrowed underground, now Golbat was grounded.

'Try and anticipate where it will come out Golbat.' Janine said.

'Use dig.' I said. Sandslash came straight out under Golbat.

Golbat sailed into the air before I issued an attack that I hoped would faint Golbat.

'Sandslash, use slash.'

Sandslash ran to Golbat and intercepted its fall with a slash.

This helped Golbat sail to the ground faster.

As soon as Golbat hit the ground we knew the outcome.

'Golbat has fainted, the winner is Sandslash.'

Janine called back Golbat. Now for another Pokémon.

If it was Arbok, I'm pretty sure my Sandslash couldn't handle it. It there was another poison type that might be easier.

'Let's go Weezing.' Janine said, as soon as the Pokémon came out it released a purple fog that surrounded it. As soon as the fog disappeared I saw what it looked like.

This Pokémon is purple and has two spherical heads connected by a thin tube and a smaller sphere in the middle. Both spheres differentiate in sizes and features. The left head bigger, it has two noticeable eyebrows. It has two pointed teeth in its lower jaw and two flat ones in its upper jaw. Its mouth is open. It has a mark of two white bones below its mouth which holds a white squashed skull outline in-between the top of the bones that cross. The second sphere head is smaller and has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw, its mouth is has a white squashed circle mark below its mouth.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it.

'_Weezing, the poison gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Koffing. Weezing alternately shrinks and inflates its twin bodies to mix together toxic gases inside. The more the gases are mixed, the more powerful the toxins become. This Pokémon also becomes more putrid.'_

Well now I know this Pokémon will stink, also it was floating which gave me a disadvantage.

'Weezing, use smokescreen.' Janine said.

It was too bad that I didn't have Charmeleon out right now. He would be able to light that smokescreen up, but all I had for Sandslash was slash, none of my other moves would effect this Weezing.

The smokescreen clouded our vision so we couldn't see the Weezing, this cloud was definitely bigger than the ones I had seen Koffing produce.

As soon as the cloud disappeared Janine called out another attack.

'Assurance.' She called.

Weezing came towards Sandslash pretty quickly, once it hit Sandslash was knocked down.

I waited a few second hoping Sandslash would get back up, but it didn't.'

'Sandslash is unable to battle, Weezing wins.'

I returned Sandslash.

'Well done.' I praised. Now I had two Pokémon left to send out. Also I had dealt no damage to Weezing, my Sandslash was just not quick enough.

I picked my Charmeleon to go next, it was good against Team Rockets Koffing, so as long as Janine didn't make that mistake they did this would be an interesting battle.

'Charmeleon, I choose you.' I called sending out my second Pokémon.

As soon as he saw Weezing he looked hopeful, probably hoping that Janine wasn't as weak minded as Team Rocket was with their attacks.

'Weezing, use clear smog.' Janine called out.

A small smokescreen kind of gas made its way towards Charmeleon.

'Use flamethrower.' I said.

Charmeleon let out a flamethrower, but as it connected with the gas there was no explosion.

I looked at the absence of the explosion in confusion.

'You see Jordan, unlike smokescreen, clear smog is thinner, therefore the fire cannot reach enough particles for them to move rapidly.' Janine explained.

As soon as the flamethrower subsided I saw that Charmeleon looked like his health was being sapped. Weezing didn't look any healthier, but it didn't need to. I had not landed an attack yet.

'Use flamethrower.' I said.

Charmeleon released a powerful flamethrower towards Weezing. Both its faces looked at the flamethrower in horror.

I realized it was hard for Weezing to move since it was only floating in one space, as long as my moves had a no miss guarantee then I would win this battle.

'Weezing, use poison gas.'

Uh, oh, I thought.

This is what happened in Celadons's gym battle. My Charmeleon was subjected to being poisoned. Only this time I was at no advantage. These Pokémon were pure poison and not a grass also.

I saw the gas cloud growing bigger, unlike toxic which I could dodge there was no way I was going to be able to dodge this. Janine expected that, since her Golbat used toxic and I was able to dodge it with Sandslash. She didn't take any chances. The gas cloud grew until it obscured our view from Weezing and Janine.

Charmeleon was surrounded by the cloud and I saw it fall to one knee. I was glad that poison gas was not as bad as toxic, with toxic it took away more health each time the poison affected you, with poison gas it took away the same amount of health each time.

Charmeleon got up glaring at Weezing.

This would also be Charmeleon gone too and I would be down to be my last Pokémon battling against Weezing and whoever else Janine had.

'Charmeleon, you okay?' I asked.

It looked at me with a bit of pain across its face, but it seemed fine. My Pokémon were great they were so determined, they wanted to make me happy, but no matter how hard they tried-whether I won or lost-I would be proud of them.

'Use metal claw.'

My Charmeleon's claw glowed white as he ran towards Weezing. As he reached Weezing his claw shone like metal.

My Charmeleon slashed at Weezing as Janine called out an attack.

'Use smokescreen.'

Maybe she was as foolish as Team Rocket.

'Use flamethrower.' I said, but I realized too late what Janine was planning.

My Charmeleon was so close to Weezing, so once Weezing used smokescreen it was a matter of seconds before Charmeleon was engulfed.

As soon as a small part of fire came out there was an explosion.

My Charmeleon flew back towards my feet, it landed not even a foot away from the mat I stood on.

'Are you okay Charmeleon?' I asked.

It got up with increased pain strewn across his face.

The smoke cleared and we saw Weezing has fainted.

'Weezing has fainted…' the referee started.

Charmeleon lost its footing and was subject to the poison affecting it.

'Both Charmeleon and Weezing are unable to battle, the match will be decided by the next victor.' The referee said.

I called back Charmeleon. 'Well done, Charmeleon.' I praised it before clipping him back to my belt.

Now Janine and I had one Pokémon left each.

I looked at Pikachu, who was perched upon my shoulder. He was looking at me. We both had a look of understanding.

'You ready, buddy?' I asked him.

'Pika!' he replied jumping onto the battlefield.

Janine looked like she expected this, but that was the only expression that crossed her face, she wasn't going to give me any indication of the Pokémon she was going to use now.

'Venomoth, let's go.' She said letting out a second new Pokémon.

This Pokémon looked like a large flying insect. It had large pale purple wings, like a moth's. It also had a fuzzy, pale purple thorax. The fur was zigzagged with black stripes It had six small legs on its body with two large blue, bulbous eyes with large pupils. It has a three-point crest on its head, it also has a small mandible.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it, as did my friends.

'_Venomoth, the poison moth Pokémon. Venomoth is nocturnal—it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favourite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness.'_ My Pokédex told me.

I knew that Venomoth was a poison type, but I also guessed that it would be a flying since it was a moth so I had the advantage in this battle. Although if I had its type wrong, this could be catastrophic for me.

'Pikachu, use agility.' I said.

Pikachu started darting around the battlefield increasing its speed, but Venomoth didn't lose sight of Pikachu once.

'Venomoth, use sleep powder.'

I could not have Pikachu asleep through this battle, Janine would win for sure.

'Use double team.' I retorted.

Pikachu split off into loads of copies which confused Venomoth, just like I hoped, but it already released the powder to make my Pokémon sleep.

Thankfully the real Pikachu did not get effected by the sleep powder.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.' I said.

A bolt of lightning came from behind Venomoth and struck it in the back, it arched away from where it was facing, but as soon as the thunderbolt stopped, Venomoth seemed to be fine, sure it was effected, but not as much as I hoped.

Well that proved to me that it wasn't a flying type, so it had to be another. I only had one other guess, since it was a moth I guessed bug. I was so glad I did not have a grass type, it would be destroyed by Venomoth, no matter if it was a bug or flying, both were super-effective against grass, as was poison.

I wondered how Liam did with his Ivysaur.

I couldn't concentrate on that. I had to figure a way to get rid of Venomoth before she got rid of Pikachu.

Now that I knew it was also a bug, it would be harder to get rid of.

'Venomoth, use psybeam.' Janine said.

A wave on invisible energy was shot towards Pikachu.

I didn't have time to tell Pikachu anything, it was hit and fell backwards.

I knew that Venomoth was use special attacks and it would try not to hit Pikachu as much as possible. If this was for a lack of defence, I had to hit it with physical attacks.

'Pikachu, use agility.' I said.

Pikachu began running around the field again, Venomoth still kept up with Pikachu's speed.

'Use iron tail.' I said.

As Pikachu still ran its tail started to glow white before it turned into metal.

Pikachu lunged at Venomoth and smacked it in the face with its metal tail. I knew poison wouldn't effect steel, but Pikachu wasn't a steel type, he only had a steel move.

'Venomoth, use gust.'

Venomoth released a large gust that flew towards Pikachu, pushing it back a few feet.

'You okay buddy?' I asked.

'Pika.' He replied.

He was still confident that he could win.

'Use psybeam.' Janine said.

'Dodge, and use quick attack.' I replied.

The invisible waves didn't hit Pikachu, so I assumed they missed, Pikachu didn't seem affected.

He ran head on and hit Venomoth.

Venomoth fell to the floor.

As soon as it got up I saw electric lines coursing around it, this means it could paralyse at any moment.

My Pikachu's ability had come into action.

Static, it could occasionally paralyse the target if they came in contact.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.'

'Venomoth, counter with gust.'

Pikachu let loose a thunderbolt, while Venomoth released a gust.

Both attacks connected and started to spin in the middle of the field.

Both Janine and I knew this move would eventually stop or come towards one of us.

Fortunately, the attack never moved from the centre of the field, but unfortunately, I was wrong. Instead of the attack disappearing it exploded in a cloud of smoke, it obscured our view from each other and our Pokémon. We couldn't tell if our Pokémon were okay.

The cloud of smoke disappeared and we saw our Pokémon were okay, but both were struggling.

Pikachu was struggling to stay up, it was on one of its knee, while Venomoth was struggling to stay in the air, it faltered a few times.

Janine was about to call out an attack to finish the battle, but Venomoth faltered and fell.

As soon as Venomoth hit the floor we saw it had fainted.

I'd won, my fifth Gym battle.

I was ecstatic.

'Venomoth has fainted, this mean Pikachu wins and the winner of this battle is Jordan Hale.' The referee announced.

I went to the centre of the field and Picked up Pikachu.

'Well done, Pikachu.' I said. 'You did great.'

'Pika.' It replied weakly before closing its eyes.

My friends got up and came towards me.

Janine was also walking this way.

'Congratulations, Jordan.' She said. 'I am impressed by the way you battled.'

'Thank you, Janine.' I said.

She took out something from the belt around her waist.

'I believe I owe you this.' She said handing me a pink heart shaped badge, it had a line down the middle of it.

I needed to hold onto this and put it in its case before we left the Gym.

Janine led us into the smaller room of the Gym, we found out it was empty.

'Where is everyone?' Rachel asked.

'The training room is closed for the rest of the day.' Janine replied.

'You can change back into your original clothes in the changing rooms.' Janine said before going back into the battlefield.

We all got changed, I was glad to be out of those clothes, they made me feel silly and weird. I bet Camilla and Rachel were happy, they didn't like wearing their Château costumes that much and I imagined these weren't that different in how they were to wear.

I put the badge in my case. Number five, only three to go.

I picked up Pikachu and walked out of the changing room.

My friends were waiting for me.

'Well done Jordan.' Rachel congratulated me.

'It was a great battle.' Camilla said. 'Now you aren't far from eight.'

'Five.' Brock agreed. 'It seems only a few weeks ago you won the badge against me.' Brock said.

'Thanks guys, but we have no idea where the next Gym is.' I replied.

Brock took out his PokéNav. He was always the first.

'Apparently Saffron is now open.' He said as we exited the Gym.

'Home of my sixth badge.' I said.

'And our Duchess capes.' Camilla said in a posh tone.

Brock and I chuckled, while Rachel giggled.

Both girls got their capes out and swung them around before they turned in what was supposed to graceful walk to the Pokémon centre.

Brock and I chuckled.

'We do have to win them first of course.' Rachel added.

'But how hard could it be? We are so close to becoming Château champions.' Camilla replied.

We entered the Pokémon centre, I went up to the counter, while my friends sat down at a table.

In the middle of the day, the Pokémon centre seemed pretty empty.

'Hello, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked as I reached her.

'Can you take my Pokémon please?' I asked.

Two trays were on the counter.

I put my sleeping Pikachu on one and my Pokéball's on the other.

I realized there were also only two Pokémon I could have until I had a full team of six, but it seemed they were already filled.

My egg was one and the other was Aerodactyl, which would come back to life in Cinnabar.

I wondered who else Brock would have. He only had four Pokémon with him.

Rachel also had four Pokémon, but both Brock and her had a fossil that could be revived, but Camilla didn't.

I wondered out of the four of us who would get their fifth Pokémon first.

The girls and Brock seemed engrossed in a conversation. I decided not to interrupt them.

They all turned to look at me. I waved only Brock and Rachel waved back.

I was confused as to why Camilla didn't wave.

They all turned back.

Camilla gave her Cubone to Brock. He seemed like he could be a great mother.

Then her Pikachu jumped off of her shoulder.

Camilla stood up and came towards me.

'Hey Camilla.' I greeted her. 'What's up?' I asked.

'Jordan…' She started. '…I need to tell you something.'

'Okay?' I inquired.

The ding sounded, my Pokémon had been restored.

'Hold that thought.' I said as I took back my Pokémon from Nurse Joy.

Pikachu jumped on my shoulder. I scratched in-between his ears, he cooed in happiness.

'So what do you want to tell me?' I asked Camilla.

'Oh…I forgot.' She replied.

She didn't seem like she wanted to tell me anymore, maybe it wasn't that important.

Well, I hoped that she would tell me later. I wanted to make sure it wasn't bothering her.

Brock came up with Cubone and handed him back to Camilla. Her Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and we made our way out of the Pokémon centre.

'So how do we get to Saffron?' I asked.

'We fly to Vermillion and walk there.' Brock replied.

It seemed like they talked about that while I was resting my Pokémon.

Camilla let out her Fearow, while Rachel let out her Pidgeotto.

I got on Pidgeotto with Rachel, Brock hopped on Fearow with Camilla.

The bird Pokémon took off towards Vermillion.

**I am extremely sorry, I know this is really late, but I have been busy recently, I'm on a training course for a job, and it's pretty hectic and the schedules all over the place, but it should be sorted out by the end of this moth to early June and I should have more regular and frequent updates, so I shouldn't keep you waiting too long.**

**Next chapter is the Mewtwo interlude, sorry if it is a bit short, but it is hard for me to write in a Pokémon's point of view, that should be up straight after this one, so you'll have two chapters, the one after the interlude will be up in early June definitely.**

**Chapter Thirty-two: Interlude**


	32. 32 Interlude

**Disclaimer: No…wait… Nope. I have just received information that I do not own Pokémon?**

32\. Interlude (Mewtwo Strikes Back)

Mewtwo's POV

Where am I?

Who am I?

How am I?

What am I?

When am I?

Those thoughts, the first I remember, before this I know nothing, has my memory been erased from before this time.

I do not know anything, nothing but my thoughts, only five questions linger in my head.

I feel something flowing around me, something cool and something I can move easily through.

I know I was in a foetal position. I stretched out and I felt eight presences approach me, but they didn't touch me, they only observed. I saw their outlines with my eyes closed.

My mind came up with a word for them: Humans

I had questions, and the answers may bring more, but these _Humans_ probably had the answers I needed.

I felt a strange presence come over me. It felt like I had some sort of strength coursing through me.

I willed the strength to go beyond me and I heard a shattering sound and a gushing sound.

'It's awake!' I heard one of the humans exclaim.

I felt things on me connected to my arms legs head and body. I willed the come off and they just fell. I could feel myself levitating, suspended in the air.

I breathed in the air that now surrounded me. It was thinner than the substance that I was in before. It was cleaner, richer, even. I relaxed myself, but I still levitated.

'Quick, get the boss!' One of them yelled.

'No.' Another retorted. 'We need to find out what it is capable of.

I knew I would have more questions.

I opened my eyes for the first time. I saw the humans they were all wearing white cloaks with sleeves.

'Mewtwo, we have waited for you to awaken, we have waited over a year for you to come here and we will need you to show us what you can do.' One of the humans said.

I caught on a word: _Need_.

That word sounded like a command, like I could be pushed around like something and not someone.

'_Need?' _ I asked.

'He has telepathy.' Another human said.

'No, not need, that was slip of tongue.' The first human said. 'We would like you to show us what you can do.' The human said.

'_Can I have my questions answered?' _I asked.

'Of course.' One human replied.

'_Where am I?' _

'You are on an island in the region of Kanto far from any land, in a lab being treated as an experiment to help us understand you creatures.' The first human replied.

'_Who am I?' _

'You are Mewtwo, an experiment, a cell from Mew was taken and we amplified it and it created you.' A second human replied.

I was created, that's why I have no memories.

'_How am I?' _

'We hope you feel refreshed and powerful, you should feel great, you have a choice, we cannot command you how to feel, that is your own doing.' A third replied.

'_When am I?'_

'When? For what?' I am not sure what you are asking. When are you allowed to leave? Once our boss says so. When you have finished with him? I don't think that's a possibility.' A fourth human told me.

I didn't understand the questions he was asking me, then he answered them for me.

'_What am I?'_

'You are a Pokémon. They are creatures that roam this world helping and coexisting beside humans.' A fifth human replied.

A Pokémon? I thought. That phrase was foreign to me, but it slowly became familiar.

'It's psychic ability is brilliant.' A human said.

"It's" I thought with distaste, didn't they say that I could feel whatever I wanted to. I felt angered that they had discarded me within a few seconds.

'Mewtwo, would you allow us to monitor your psychic ability?' A human asked.

'_Where is this Mew' _I asked intrigued about how this Mew would look. Would it look like me or different?

'We have no general location, we only captured it to create a better version. A superior version of Mew. The psychic readings we had from Mew were not strong enough, you had more when you were sleeping.' A different human explained.

'_I am superior?'_ I asked.

'It means you can surpass people less powerful than you.' Another human told me.

'_Do you humans have powers?' _ I asked getting an idea in my head.

If these humans had a power then I would destroy them, either way I would destroy them if they angered me.

'No, we only had a power to create you.'

'_Humans create; humans are not superior why should they create?' _I asked.

'You don't understand, we cloned you, you are an exper…'

'_No!' _I started. _'You don't understand. I will not be a superior copy that you will use and push around. I will not be the centre of your silly experiment.' _ I replied in an angry tone. I will not tolerate being called an experiment.

I saw the monitor I pushed my had towards it and it exploded.

'We must tell the boss.' A human said.

I didn't think so.

I used my psychic ability and picked all the humans up, I then threw them at the wall, they all slumped as they fell to the floor.

I felt myself shift like I was made of something thicker that the liquid that earlier surrounded me.

I felt the floor beneath my feet.

I saw a glass case and looked into it. My shape had changed. I was no longer floating and all my body was thicker and a lot firmer. I also felt more powerful.

My hands now had five digits instead of three.

I realized my whole body had changed to look more human.

I released my psychic energy and I blasted this room apart.

That was only a fraction of what I was capable of. No one was as powerful as I.

I felt myself shift again, but I didn't change back. I was floating, but I seemed more graceful and not as powerful.

I could hear there were more voices, more humans, did they want to study me? Were they studying me now?

I used my power to blast the room, everyone inside was destroyed.

I shifted back to my original form. I flew up and pushed my psychic power down while I moved with it, as I landed it created a large sound and everything that was standing fell and got destroyed. I saw rubble everywhere and loads of humans no longer moved I had got rid of them, they were only using me for their own reasons.

Humans could not be trusted, humans were selfish and did not care about anyone but themselves. I threw everything that was not the ground into the sea.

I pulled it back all out, except the humans, they didn't deserve to be saved.

I started building, using my psychic power.

I heard a whirring sound and felt something approach.

I didn't try to stop it. I didn't know what controlled it.

I heard a thud and the whirring slowed down, until I heard it stop, two sets of footsteps landed on the ground, they took a few steps towards me.

I ignored them completely, I knew they were humans. I didn't trust humans, they acted more powerful than they should have, they shouldn't be able to create.

I didn't understand why Pokémon had co-existed with humans.

Was I the only one who didn't like humans? Did any other Pokémon think humans were just parasites who had now tried to take over the world?

I was the only one who knew that one day they would destroy Pokémon; our species would be wiped out by the humans that infected this world.

I could not allow other Pokémon to subject to the human's ways, eventually I would not be able to save them, they had already chosen their own fate, but I could be wrong. I decided to give the humans one more chance. But I remained cautious.

'_Who are you?' _I asked. I wanted to give these humans a chance.

'We are Pokémon trainers.' A female voice said.

Trainers? Of Pokémon? I thought, it seemed absurd, but I was going to give these two a chance.

'_Why are you here?' _I asked.

'We hope to help you.' A male voice responded.

'_Help me? How?'_

'You have incredible power, we wish to see it and help you use it to your best ability, and with us is the only way you will be able to achieve this.' The male replied.

Maybe these humans were nice, I may have judged humans rather quickly, these two seemed genuine enough, but I kept my guard up.

'We would like to take you off this…barren inhabited island so you could come and train with us.' The female told me.

I turned around to look at the humans. I guess I should know exactly who I was going to be training with.

The female was wearing a white sort of uniform. She had white trousers and black shoes, her white waistcoat was buttoned up over her black shirt. Her white waistcoat had a large red "R" on the left side of it. I could see she had brown eyes. Her hair was red, really red. It was in a style where it was like a bob with a strand that fell over her face.

The man on the other hand was different. He was wearing dark grey trousers and black shoes. His black blazer was buttoned up over his white shirt. He had a pocket over his chest that had a red handkerchief in it. I saw he was also wearing a black hat.

'_Why should I trust you, after all, these people wanted to use me?' _ I told them.

'We want to help you achieve your maximum potential.' The man said talking a step toward me.

'_You don't think I can do that by myself?' _I asked.

The female took a step closer, she had an expression that looked like annoyance.

The man held his hand out to stop her.

He chuckled at my question.

'No.' he started. 'We believe you can reach your maximum potential by yourself, but we thought you might want some company with trainers, besides what if someone want to battle you?' The man asked. 'Who's to say you might not be able to control the power you have? We can also help you enhance the power.' He said.

This man really seemed like he wanted to help me. I knew he only said that he thought I could reach my maximum power without humans help because he wanted to seem humble and not annoy me. He was treading broken glass, but he seemed an expert at it.

'Ariana, if this Pokémon wants to stay here we should leave it, some Pokémon can't be reasoned with.'

'_My name is Mewtwo.'_ I told him.

'Maybe Mewtwo thinks that he likes it here, better than where we train.' The man said.

I wouldn't know, but this place did seem a bit rotten.

If humans had inhabited this world, I'm sure they would have thought of some way to keep themselves safe.

The man took off his hat and put it upon his chest. Now I could see his face.

Her had cropped black hair and his eyes seemed to match his hair colour. His smile was warm and seemed genuine.

'Farewell, Mewtwo.' He said placing his hat back on his head.

He and the girl walked back towards the helicopter.

'It is a shame.' The man said. 'we could have achieved so much together.' The mans seemed like he had been rejected and it had hurt. I didn't want him to feel like I had done something nasty to him. He was willing to help me; how could I say no?

'_Wait!'_ I started. _'If I come with you, you'll help me?' _I asked.

'Of course.' The man said stopping by the helicopter as the girl hopped in.

'_I mean, find out why I am here, what my purpose is?' _I asked.

'You, Mewtwo drive a hard bargain, but I will certainly help you as much as I can.' The man said.

'_One more thing.' _I said.

The man sighed before he chuckled. I did understand I was asking a lot from him, but he didn't witness what the humans did before him.

'_What is your name?'_

'My name? My name is Giovanni, but everyone calls me boss or sir.' He said and shook his head as if he had enough of those names.

'_Well Giovanni, how about I come with you and we can help each other?' _ I asked.

He grinned like that was the best news he had ever received.

'Brilliant!' he exclaimed.

He gestured for me to come inside the helicopter.

As soon as we landed Giovanni gave me a tour of where he was going to train me.

As soon as the tour finished he started training me. We trained no-stop for hours. All the battles were easy, he wasn't challenging me enough, but he told me would start out small.

As the days passed, the battles grew harder, but they were still easy.

He suggested we try something new. I needed to show my power equal to my opponent, else I would just blast out attacks randomly.

I was fitted with a mechanical suit the next day.

'_It seems to heavy and may surpass my powers.' _ I said.

'On the contrary, it will enhance them. It will stop you from emitting more power than you need to.' Giovanni explained. 'once you find out how much you need to use against each moment the suit will no longer be needed and we can get rid of it.' He told me.

I believed him, but the suit was pretty uncomfortable.

'don't worry, you'll get used to it.' He said.

The next few days I had the suit on. It did exactly what Giovanni told me it would do. It helped me release only the amount of energy I needed it to.

No Pokémon hit me, but I didn't wipe them out, I just made sure they were unable to fight. Giovanni told me that was the proper way to fight.

When Giovanni let me rest I tried to take on the forms I did on the island, but I wasn't able to. I didn't know what I needed to do, but I was obviously doing something wrong.

As the days passed Giovanni seemed to push me more, he seemed more in charge than my friend so I decided I would ask him.

'_Giovanni. You are going to help me with finding out my destiny?' _I asked.

He chuckled, but it wasn't like his normal chuckles it was more sinister, dark, evil even.

'You were naive; it was too easy to manipulate you. You believed every word I said. Pokémon can never be friends with humans. Pokémon are always tools for humans, we are superior and any Pokémon or human who thinks different deserves to be taught a lesson. And this has been yours. You will now listen to me and refer to me as master only.'

This man pretended to be my equal, how could I have been so stupid, how could I think that humans were nice, how did I think they could change? It was preposterous. Only a weak mind would think humans could change. How could I succumb to feigning friendship? I could not believe that humans were this cruel, he was crueller than the first humans I encountered as soon as I awoke from being created.

I was getting angry

The words used for me: Clone. Experiment. Tool. Everyone made me more enraged. I started to shake.

I suddenly felt myself change shape.

This is what I needed to make me more powerful.

As I grew the straps broke.

I saw Giovanni's smirk falter before he looked at me in wonder and began to smile, he will never be able to smile ever again after I am through with him.

I stopped growing and the suit broke and fell off of me.

I was in my humanoid form.

I turned around and towered over Giovanni, he looked up at me and seemed impressed.

'Who are you?' He asked.

I thought about that for a moment. I needed a powerful name. Mewtwo, but Mewtwo what. Then it struck me.

'_I am Mewtwo X.' _I stated.

Then I willed myself to change form again.

I changed into my graceful form.

'Mewtwo X.' Giovanni said.

'_No!' _I said. _'Now I am Mewtwo Y.' _I said. Y was more flowing whereas X was for firm, two strokes. Y flowed like a river.

I changed back to my original form.

Before Giovanni could say anything. I used my psychic powers and pushed him back.

He grunted as he hit a wall. He didn't move after that.

I had got rid of the human that had been foolish enough to mess with me.

I blasted myself upwards and shot through the roof creating a whole. I needed to go somewhere. Somewhere where there were no humans no life, somewhere I could call my own somewhere where there would be nothing but me and my psychic abilities. I would teach Pokémon how humans really were.

I landed on the island that Giovanni would take me from. Sure this would be the only place people would look, but Giovanni was gone. I needed to stop his followers. I created a storm around the island before I built a building that would keep me and the Pokémon I created with me in here.

No human would ever see me as weak or foolish again.

I started building up.

As soon as I finished I looked outside at the storm and smiled.

'_If anyone dares to challenge me, come forth and show me how weak you really are'_

Giovanni's POV

'Ariana, send Our Executives to get Mewtwo. You and I are going to go to saffron and pay the Silph company a visit.'

Mewtwo was wrong to defy me, but I at the moment I had a bigger problem. I heard that Jordan hale kid was going to Saffron. It's only fair that he finally meets me.

**This is the interlude. It is pretty short, maybe my shortest chapter. The actual mini arc will be after the seventh Gym, just before the eighth Gym battle, so I hope you look forward to that.**

**Next chapter will be Jordan and his friends entering saffron and meeting a few familiar faces.**

**Chapter Thirty-three: The Shining Big City**


	33. 33 The Shining Big City

**Disclaimer: Here I am again, still don't on Pokémon.**

33\. The Shining Big City

We left Vermillion as soon as we entered.

We didn't want anyone to catch sight of us.

Anyone who knew us, or anyone who we knew was not someone we wanted to bump into.

We all wanted to get to Saffron as quickly as possible, we had been meaning to go to it for ages, but it was always closed, now it was open we were all eager.

I looked on my PokéNav on the flight into Vermillion and found out there was more to do in Saffron than there was in Vermillion, Cinnabar and Cerulean together. It was a metropolis that would astound you. I had never heard of a bigger city in the world.

We entered the route above Vermillion and headed towards Saffron.

I knew the Rachel had the most Pokémon out of all of us, she had five and probably use her latest Pokémon in the Battle Château. I wondered if Camilla wanted a different Pokémon to use in her Château challenge.

On the flight here Rachel had a strange chat with me. I didn't understand most of it.

*Flashback*

'Jordan.' Rachel started. 'You know how Brock outburst with his love for women loads?' Rachel asked.

'And couldn't talk to Suzy for a few minutes.' I added.

'Yes.' She replied.

'Yes.'

'Do you think Leaf is travelling with Liam because she likes him?'

I started to think about that. It seemed weird, and it was a little surprising.

'Don't you think it would be the same with us?' I asked.

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'That would be the reason you and Camilla are travelling with Brock and I.'

'Huh?' Rachel asked.

'You would be travelling with me because you like me, since you asked to travel with me, Camilla would be travelling because of Brock because she was the last to travel with us, although Brock doesn't return the feelings, cause he's too busy going after every Nurse Joy.' I said.

'You're implying…' Rachel started.

'No. I meant if Leaf was travelling with Liam because she liked him, but Liam told me he is travelling with Leaf, because he accidently forgot her.' I said.

'If that was the case?' Rachel asked.

'Exactly, you don't think, do you?' I asked.

'I think she admires him because he is a good trainer.' Rachel replied.

'Do you admire me because I am a good trainer?'

'I think you're an amazing trainer, I have learnt loads from you, that's why I win in the Battle Château.' Rachel told me.

'Camilla?' I asked.

'She thinks you are an amazing trainer, she wants to battle like you do, but I told her she should have her own style.' Rachel replied.

'What do you girls normally talk about?' I asked.

'The Battle Château, your previous Gym battles, and shopping and other girl stuff.' Rachel said.

I looked over to Brock and Camilla, they were chatting away, Brock looked surprised at what Camilla had just said.

I saw Vermillion below, the flying Pokémon descended.

*Flashback*

That was my confusing conversation with Rachel. But now that was behind us and we all trekked through the route above Vermillion to get to Saffron.

I forgot to check which Pokémon which were on this route, I put the PokéNav away before I checked. Camilla had her PokéNav out right now.

'Any good Pokémon?' I asked her.

'One.' She replied.

'There is a Pokémon on this route you would like?' I asked.

'Just one.' She replied.

I started to wonder what Pokémon it was.

Before I had time a Pokémon jumped from behind a tree and growled at us.

Brock, Rachel and I took a step back, while Camilla took a step forward, this confused the Pokémon for a few seconds.

Camilla crouched down before the Pokémon growled again, Camilla wasn't at all startled or confused as to why the Pokémon was growling at us, but Brock Rachel and I definitely were.

The Pokémon looked like a canine creature on four legs. It had orange fur with black stripes on its back and hind legs. On its belly, chest and muzzle it had cream-coloured fur. Its cream coloured fur was noticeably longer on its tail and the small tuft of hair on its head. It had two ears on the side of its head. It had a small black nose and grey eyes. It has two claws protruding from its front paws, while its hind claws had three toes.

All four of us took out our Pokédexes.

'_Growlithe, the puppy Pokémon. Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.'_

'It sounds cute.' Rachel commented.

'Doesn't look cute.' I responded.

Camilla put her Cubone down by her side.

'Now, Cubone, watch me battle so you can learn later on.' Camilla told the baby Pokémon it seemed to understand a little.

'You ready Pikachu?' Camilla asked the Pokémon that perched on her hat.

Pikachu jumped gracefully off her hat and landed in a ready stance to face the Growlithe.

Growlithe lunged towards Pikachu, with its mouth agape.

'Pikachu, use agility to dodge and then use quick attack.'

Pikachu dodged while Growlithe snapped its fangs, but it turned around as quickly as Pikachu dodged, but it wasn't quick enough to dodge the quick attack that followed.

Growlithe fell to the floor and skidded back on its stomach.

It got up quickly and again charged towards Camilla's Pikachu.

'Use thunderbolt.'

Pikachu jumped just before Growlithe reached it. As soon as it was at its peak height it released a thunderbolt directly below it.

The Growlithe yowled in pain before falling back on its stomach again.

As it got up Pikachu landed.

We could see Growlithe was struggling, it also looked like it could be paralysed.

Camilla threw a Pokéball towards Growlithe, the Pokémon was encapsulated inside the Pokéball.

The Pokéball rolled and we all waited in anticipation.

The Pokéball dinged after a few seconds.

'Yes!' Camilla exclaimed.

She had caught a new Pokémon.

He Cubone squealed in delight at its mother's happiness.

'Well done, Camilla. You have more Pokémon than Jordan.' Rachel said.

I had only realized that. Camilla had one more Pokémon than I did, she had five while I only had four, but I did have an egg, but Camilla also had a Cubone, since my egg hadn't hatched yet and Camilla's Cubone still needed to be taken care of, we both had four Pokémon that could fight. Officially though Camilla had five Pokémon, only one more and she would have filled up her Party space.

'I didn't realize, I'm sorry…' She started to apologize.

'What for?' I asked.

'Having more…'

'Camilla, that's a silly reason to be sorry. Besides when my egg hatches we'll have the same amount.' I replied.

'Jordan, is right, Camilla. You have more Pokémon because of the reason that you like more Pokémon that Jordan does at the moment, in the sense of catching them.' Brock added.

Camilla accepted our answer, but I could tell she still looked guilty.

Cubone waddled up to Camilla and cuddled her leg, feeling it's mother's sadness.

'I'm fine.' She said to her Cubone, assuring it that she didn't need the comfort.

She strapped her Growlithe Pokéball to her belt before picking up her Cubone and walked towards Saffron, we all followed her.

We made it into Saffron not long after Camilla had caught her Pokémon.

It was brilliant. Now we had been in a few Cities, but Saffron was definitely the best. It was sensation, the lights the buildings the over-towering rooftops. I thought that as soon as we entered we would be able to see the Silph. Co, but the buildings before us would not let us see that far. I'm sure most of these over-towering buildings were hotels or smaller companies of some sort.

'Hello.' A voice that was unrecognizable greeted us. 'Welcome to Saffron City, we have a full brochure and a tour around the City courtesy of yours truly.' A boy a little older than me said. As soon as he said brochure a leaflet was put into our hands, one was handed to Cubone for Camilla while the other one was handed to Eevee for Rachel.

The boy had blonde hair and a blue and white vertical striped t-shirt, he was also wearing brown shorts and blue trainers.

'Um…' I started. '…Who are you?' I asked.

'I am a deputy manager at the Silph. Co and I have been looking around the city to find Pokémon trainers, at the moment I haven't found any tourists have, would you let me add a feature to your PokéNav's?' the boy asked.

We handed our PokéNav's one by one and he added a feature, when I got mine back I realized a telephone with three angled lines next to the phone was a third sticker on my PokéNav plus.

'The feature I added was the call feature, now instead of using the phone in Pokémon centres you can call on the go, it also helps if you guys get separated just call each other. The Silph company is already on the app, as is the Professor, but other than those two you will have to add people to the Call feature, enjoy your stay in Saffron. The boy said before he ran off, probably to the Silph. Co.

As soon he was out of site we all stood frozen, confused.

'What do you guys want to do first?' I asked.

None of my friends, I had a feeling that they didn't want to go to the Château just yet, also I did not want to battle the Gym just yet either. I could wait a while. I'm sure there were loads of things to do in this City.

'You know there are a few places we could visit in Saffron if you want to before your battles, one is the Silph. Co, but I'm sure we could wait for that until last.' Brock said.

I took out my PokéNav plus and zoomed in on my location, I found out where the Pokemon centre was.

'How about we go to the Pokemon centre so we can plan out what we will do before we go anywhere?' I suggested.

I knew Camilla needed to go to the Pokemon centre to rest up her newly caught Growlithe.

We all needed rest before we headed to the Château and Gym.

Also touring sounded like a great idea.

On the way to the Pokemon centre I checked out the places of interest.

There was a Pokemon fan club and a train station. Apparently the train was called the magnet train. It also seemed out of service, but I wasn't surprised this City had been closed for a while it would be great if we could get to somewhere else fast, but I had no idea where the destination of the train was.

There seemed to be a fighting dojo that was almost practically next to the Gym.

We entered the Pokemon centre.

Camilla went straight to the counter and rested her Pokémon.

Rachel led us to a table while Brock and I followed.

We waited for Camilla to sit down.

'The fighting dojo is an unofficial Gym, but they are trying to take over Sabrina as the official Gym in Saffron, at the moment they have become unsuccessful though.' Brock told us.

'So no badge?' I guessed.

'I don't think so.' Brock replied as he put his PokéNav away.

I followed his example as Camilla came and sat down next to us.

'Does anyone know what a Pokemon fan club is?' Camilla asked.

'I'm pretty sure it's a club about Pokemon fans, but if it is there aren't many people in it, I thought it would have been a bigger building, especially since it's in Saffron the largest city in Kanto and not many people know about it.' I said.

'It is strange.' Brock agreed.

'I need to call my mum.' Rachel said.

Shoot! I completely forgot, and not long ago I was given a call feature, that could have reminded me.

I called my mums number.

She picked up after the second ring.

'Hello, Jordan.' She greeted me.

'Hey, mum.' I replied.

'What's that behind you?' She asked raising her eyebrows.

I looked behind me and realized it was the Pokemon centres counter.

'It's the Pokémon centre counter with Nurse Joy and her Chansey.' I replied.

'Where are the phones in that Pokémon centre?' My mother asked a little confused.

'Over there.' I replied pointing the screen of the PokéNav towards them so my mother could see.

My mother's eyes widened even more in shock.

'What are you calling me on?' she asked.

'My PokéNav.' I replied, we just had a third app added, it's called the match call. I can call people on it instead of going to a Pokémon centre and using their phones.' I explained trying to ease my mother's confusion.

'So you can call me whenever you like?' My mother asked.

'Yes.' I replied.

My mother relaxed. This obviously meant I could call her when I was on the road if I needed to.

'So where are you now?' My mother asked.

'We are in Saffron City.' I replied.

'Well…that's a big city, make sure you don't get lost, honey.' My mother told me.

'I'll be careful mum.' I said.

My mother hung up satisfied with what I told he, but I was sure that that would not be true, I'm sure team Rocket would crop up somewhere.

My friends were looking at me.

It seemed as if they were waiting for me to finish my call with my mother.

'I have an idea of what we could do first.' Camilla said.

This seemed to surprise Brock and Rachel as well as me.

'Yes, what do you think we should do first?' I asked.

'we should go to the Pokemon fan club. I'm sure they would know some things that might be good for us especially in our later travels.' Camilla said.

It made sense they were a Pokemon fan club, they might know more than we did, but if they didn't it means we wouldn't learn anything, but we might be able to teach them a few things. So going to the fan club would be a waste of time, nothing we did would be.

'What do you think buddy?' I asked my Pikachu.

'Pika?' It asked shrugging its shoulders.

I laughed at it.

'Dunno, huh?' I asked him rhetorically, chuckling.

We all made our way out of the Pokémon centre and made our way to the Pokemon fan club. It was on the other side of the City, but I guess going to the fan club would be worth the journey.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. I understood that this City was quite large, after a few minutes we saw the building that was the Silph. Co.

At the top of the building in large blue letters it said "SILPH. CO".

I can't wait to go in there, but we all wanted to visit it last, even after all our battles.

We also didn't want to have our battles till later.

I know it had been a while since the girls last Château challenge, but they wanted to wait a bit longer.

I didn't mind waiting until later for my Gym battle, besides, I'm pretty sure it would still be there when I got back from the fan club.

The street that led to the Silph. Co was nothing special, but I saw that it was massive and the windows were the latest, they were rounded at the edges, someone had cut glass so precisely. I wondered how the building was inside.

'…what do you think, Jordan?' I heard Rachel ask.

'Huh?' I asked.

'Do you think Brock might get some breeder information from the Pokémon fan club?' She asked.

'I'm sure if they knew you would already know, besides, I'm sure Suzy would know more.' I replied.

Rachel looked at me with curiosity.

'What were you thinking about?' She decided to ask.

'How the inside of the Silph. Co would look.' I replied.

We all looked back and saw the large building looming behind us.

'We'll see it soon.' Camilla told me.

I nodded as we continued walking.

A few seconds later we saw the Pokemon fan club, it wasn't as grand as I thought it would be. It looked like a regular house to me.

We entered anyway, some looks may be deceiving. The inside didn't look as good as I thought it would. My room had more Pokémon merchandise that this place did, how was this a Pokémon fan club?

It had three seater murky green couches all faced towards a wooden framed coffee table with a glass pane situated in the middle, four plant pots with a small tree were placed in each corner of the room. A few bookshelves lined the walls, while other places were empty. I doubted all the books were to do with Pokémon. I noticed the couches were all on a green and cream swirl patterned rug.

A man with a beige hat and a neatly trimmed white beard sat in the middle of the couch facing the door.

'Ah, more members, special members.' He said.

His voice sounded a little muffled behind his thick moustache.

'Special?' I asked aloud.

'Members?' Rachel asked.

'Of course.' The man replied. 'Everyone who enters becomes a member, as for special, two of you have Pokemon who are out their Pokéball. The same Pokémon, but different genders.' The man said.

'What's so special about that?' I asked.

My Pikachu didn't look convinced that it was special being perched upon my shoulder. I looked to Camilla. She just shrugged.

'Have you no knowledge boy?' The man almost yelled at me.

'…I' I didn't have anything to say.

'Your Pokemon trust you an enormous amount.' The man said.

'Yes.' I confirmed taking it as a question.

'So you know?' he asked rhetorically.

'I've won five Gym battles.' I replied, showing the man my badge case holding my five badges.

'That is a nice collection, but you need three more and there isn't much time left until the indigo plateau starts.' The man said.

'A few months is all the time I need.' I replied. I was confident that I would make the Indigo plateau in time.

The man studied all four of us.

'You came here for answers, but I have no answers you need, everything I already know is what you already know, the places you have not been are as mysterious to me. I've never left Saffron City in all my life.' The man told us. 'I'm sorry to disappoint you.' He apologized.

'You don't know anything we may not know yet?' I asked.

The man mused over that for a second, trying to remember something.

'I am sure that is nothing you already know.' The man said with an apologetic look.

My friends started to make their way out of the fan club.

I waited to see if the man would say anything, but he just sat there and began to stare into space so I followed my friends.

Okay, before I said nothing was a waste of time, this was the first time I doubted my previous statement, that was a few minutes of my life I would never get back.

'Okay, Jordan.' Rachel started as we exited. 'I don't care what you say, but that was a waste of time.' Rachel said. 'We learnt nothing.' She added.

'We didn't walk away with nothing.' I countered. 'We shouldn't go to Pokemon fan clubs anymore, we learnt something that would wonder us if we never went today.' I replied.

We walked toward the Pokemon centre, but almost bumped into someone.

'Liam?' I asked as he came towards us laughing with Leaf.

'Jordan?' He asked.

Immediately Leaf went up to Rachel and Camilla and talked with them, but we couldn't hear them.

'Any idea what they talk about?' I asked Liam.

'Nope.' He chuckled.

'How you been?' I asked.

'Dragged through routes, seeing many different Pokémon.' Liam replied. 'I swear, Leaf has seen more than I probably have, she's seen every one I have.' He replied. 'Plus more.' He added.

'So she has a knack for it?' I asked.

'You have no chance, as soon as we get to Viridian she will have almost every Pokemon in her dex.' Liam said with no doubt in his voice.

'Shall we stick with tradition?' I asked him.

'A battle?' He asked with a challenge in his voice.

'How about a two on two?' I heard Rachel ask.

'You want to battle with me?' I asked.

'Not me.' Rachel replied. 'Camilla.' She said.

Camilla looked surprised before she turned red. 'A battle?' She asked. 'Against Liam?'

'Then I'll battle with Leaf.' Liam said looking at Leaf. 'It will give you a taste of being a trainer.' Liam promised when Leaf looked hesitant.

'Sure. If Camilla will battle alongside Jordan.' Leaf said.

'Come on Camilla, we beat team Rocket together.' I reminded her. 'Twice.' I added.

'Why don't we do this at the Pokemon centre?' Brock asked.

We walked toward the Pokemon centre and stood outside on the battlefield.

Camilla gave Brock her Cubone before we started the battle.

'This will be a two on two battle between Leaf and Liam, and Camilla and Jordan, each side will have the use of four Pokemon, the battle will end when one side has no more Pokemon that can battle. Begin.' Brock announced.

Rachel looked at us eager to see how Camilla and I battled.

This was the first two on two battle she had witnessed, I'm not sure if it was Brocks. Leaf also looked nervous, maybe she hadn't seen one before either.

'Ivysaur, let's go.' Liam called and sent out his Ivysaur.

'Ponyta, let's do this.' Leaf sent out a new Pokemon.

It looked like a small cream horse, but it had fire as its mane and its whole tail was also fire, the back of its hooves were also fire.

Brock, Camilla, Rachel and I took our Pokédex to scan it.

'_Ponyta, the fire horse Pokémon. Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. This Pokémon becomes stronger by stumbling and falling to keep up with its parent.'_

This Ponyta didn't look very weak, in fact it actually looked quite strong.

Whichever Pokemon I chose would be bad. My Sandslash would be weak against Ivysaur, but strong against Ponyta, my Charmeleon would be strong against Ivysaur, but wouldn't do much damage to Ponyta. My Wartortle would be strong against Ponyta, but weak to Ivysaur. I didn't want to use Pikachu just yet. I made up my mind on who I would use.

'Charmeleon, I choose you.'

'Jigglypuff, light the stage.' Camilla called.

'Ivysaur, use sleep powder.' Liam issued.

'Ponyta, use flame charge.' Leaf called.

I couldn't let sleep powder take effect on anyone, so I decided to stop it.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.'

Charmeleon aimed at Ivysaur and blew a flamethrower, but a flame stopped the attack and protected Ivysaur, as soon as my Charmeleon stopped Ponyta stood there looking unharmed.

Ponyta had used flame charge to help Ivysaur and make sure it didn't get hurt.

'Jigglypuff, use doubleslap.'

Jigglypuff rushed forward and went to slap Ponyta, it slapped it once across the face and then a second time, the second sent it to the ground.

'Use vine whip.' Liam said, trying to attack Jigglypuff.

'Use metal claw on the vines and then use flamethrower.'

My Charmeleon ran towards Ivysaur. Its vines were slashed at before they retracted, that's when my Charmeleon used flamethrower.

The hit Ivysaur, as soon as the flames died down we saw that Ivysaur had fainted.

'Ivysaur is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon.' Brock said.

Liam looked at me like somehow I had enhanced my Charmeleon, it was just that his Ivysaur was weak to it and Leaf was busy battling Camilla.

Liam returned his Ivysaur.

'Nidorino, let's go.' Liam send sending out the evolved version on his male Nidoran.

It is a light purple Pokemon with darker purple-ish spots across its body. It has large spiny ears that's insides are teal. It has narrow black eyes. It has two protruding teeth from its upper jaw. It also has a ridge of toxic spines on its back. It has a long pointed horn on its forehead. Its short legs have three claws on each foot.

My friends and I took out our Pokédexes.

'_Nidorino, the poison pin Pokémon and the evolved form on Nidoran. Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might.'_

I had seen the counterpart of this Pokémon. Alan had a Nidorina, I remember Camilla battle against it. It looked like it was a pretty rough battle.

If I had battled the Nidorina I had no idea how I would battle against it, but now was my chance to see if I would win against a Pokémon of that species and type.

I saw Ponyta struggle to get up, but it managed.

I didn't know how strong Leaf would be, but if her Pokemon believed in her then we would have a good battle. I just hoped Liam's Nidorino could take more than one hit, unlike his Ivysaur.

'Ponyta, use flame charge.' Leaf called.

Ponyta charged faster than I could tell in a ball of fire towards Jigglypuff. It sent it towards the ground.

'use stomp.' Leaf said. She wasted no time in continuing her advance on Jigglypuff.

I was concentrating on the girls battling I almost forgot this was a two on two battle. I had to help out Camilla.

'Charmeleon, use dragon rage on Ponyta.'

Leaf looked surprised, but I hadn't anticipated what Liam would do.

'Use horn drill.' Liam called.

Before Charmeleon could let loose the attack it was hit in the stomach, by a horn drill that was given by Nidorino.

Charmeleon skidded back a few feet, but remained standing.

Charmeleon, use fire fang.' I said.

Charmeleon mouth was filled with fire before it charged forward and bit down on Nidorino.

After a few seconds both Pokemon stumbled back.

I understood that Charmeleon had been poisoned due to Nidorino's ability and because of Charmeleon's fire fang Nidorino was burnt. I wanted to get rid on Nidorino quick, but I was okay since I still had one Pokémon left.

I also believed that Jigglypuff and Ponyta were tiring out.

I just hoped that Camilla was alright.

'Ponyta, use flame charge.' Leaf said.

'Counter with pound.' Camilla countered.

Both Pokémon launched their respected attacks towards each other.

Ponyta charged quickly with its body on fire, as soon as it hit Jigglypuff a hand struck with all its might against Ponyta's body.

Both Pokemon flew in opposite directions of which direction they ran towards.

Me and Liam froze when they both flew across the field.

The end result was both Pokemon had fainted.

Brock was about to announce what had happened, but Charmeleon staggered due to the poisoning coming in effect.

It fell backwards and also fainted.

'Charmeleon, Jigglypuff and Ponta are unable to battle, all trainers have one Pokemon left.' Brock announced.

Now we all had one Pokemon left.

I looked at Camilla, I knew exactly who she would use and she looked like she knew exactly who I would use.

'You ready buddy?' I asked Pikachu on my shoulder.

'Pikachu!' he replied before jumping off my shoulder and landing on the battlefield facing Nidorino. I knew we were at a slight disadvantage. Nidorino would probably have a ground type move.

'shall we give them a show Pikachu?' Camilla asked her Pikachu.

Her Pikachu responded by jumping from her shoulder and landing gracefully onto the ground.

Now we had to wait for Leaf's last Pokemon.

She looked like she had a hard time finding out who she should use.

'Let's go Doduo.'

She sent out an avian Pokémon. It had two heads that were spherical in shape and covered in brown down, each had a long beak and two beady black eyes. Each was connected to its body by dark brown long necks. Its body was also covered in brown down. Its legs are light cream and each has four claw digits.

My friends and I took out our Pokedexes once again.

'_Doduo, the twin bird Pokémon. Doduo's two heads contain completely identical brains. A scientific study reported that on rare occasions, there will be examples of this Pokémon possessing different sets of brains.'_

Well leaf had definitely been filling up her Pokédex while I hadn't, she might have more than me already, but I didn't want to compare now, we could do that when we got to Viridian for my eighth Gym battle.

'Doduo, use double hit.'

'Use double team.' Both Camilla and I said at the same time.

Doduo immediately stopped its attack.

We both laughed at how we said it at the same time.

Our Pikachu's split into many different copies, because we both used double team we didn't know who's was who's or which one was the real one.

'use agility.' I said.

One set of Pikachu began running across the field.

'Pikachu, use quick attack on Nidorino.' Camilla called out.

Liam just looked as confused as Nidorino.

'Use toxic.' Liam called.

Camilla looked scared but before Nidorino could use an attack, it was hit from behind and rolled forwards.

'Call the curtain and use thunderbolt.' Camilla said.

Her Pikachu, used thunderbolt across the whole field my Pikachu collected some of the electricity as it ran around the field.

Before Nidoran got hit the burn took effect.

As soon as Nidoran got hit it fell to the ground.

I decided to end this quickly.

I knew that Leaf was at a disadvantage and I was going to prove that to her.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.' I said.

My Pikachu jumped into the air and released a powerful thunderbolt which hit Nidorino who tried to get back up and Doduo, who tried to get away.

Both Pokemon fell to the ground.

'Doduo and Nidorino are unable to battle, the winners are both Pikachu and this battle goes to Camilla and Jordan.'

Our Pikachu ran towards us and jumped back onto our shoulders.

Both Leaf and Liam returned their respected Pokemon.

I went up to Liam and Leaf.

'Well done, you two, that was the longest double battle, I've had.' I said.

I held out my hand.

Liam shook it.

As soon as Liam let go Leaf gave me a hug and ignored my hand.

'It was a first time experience.' Leaf said.

'You caught two Pokemon we had yet to see.' Camilla said to Leaf as she came up behind me.

'I know; Liam hadn't seen them before either.' Leaf replied.

'Your Nidoran evolved.' I said to Liam in surprise.

'Yeah, it was after my fourth badge, by the way how was the challenge?' He asked.

'It was horrible, all those smells, it was so hard to resist.' I replied.

Liam and I walked towards the Pokemon centre while we talked about the Gym battle.

'the first smell wasn't so bad right?' He asked.

'No, but it definitely got worse, especially the last scent, that was intoxicating.' I replied.

'yeah, I'd never knew Leaf could smell that nice.'

Liam received a punch on the arm for that.

I saw Camilla and Rachel glare at me.

I did not want two girls to hit me.

'So Leaf was the last girl/' I asked.

'Mhmm.' Liam replied. 'Who was yours, since you travel with two girls?' Liam asked.

'Camilla.' I replied.

'He almost touched my hair.' Camilla chimed in.

'And he would have lost.' Rachel added.

I got a punch from Leaf.

'You're both idiots.' She told us as I rubbed my shoulder. 'Girls are deceiving when they wear perfume, ignore it.' She added.

'Is that why we are travelling with you?' Liam asked.

Brock chuckled at us. 'You lot are bickering like you've been friends since before you were born.'

Camilla, Leaf, Liam and I went up to the counter.

'Hello, how can I help you?' Nurse Joy asked.

'Can you take our Pokemon please?' Leaf asked setting two of her Pokéball's on a tray. We all followed her example except Pikachu they jumped onto the counter.

Chansey wheeled the trolley behind.

'So where are you two off to next?' Brock asked Leaf and Liam.

'Liam's Gym battle.' Leaf replied.

'Bet you lot are off to the battle Château?' Liam guessed.

'To become duchesses.' Rachel agreed.

It was great that soon both Camilla and Rachel would be one rank away from becoming a Battle Château champion.

**Hi everyone. I am extremely sorry that this I really late I have been extremely buy and had almost no time to write. I've been working for ages and it's tired me out, but now I have more regular shifts so I can schedule my time.**

**This may a bit shorter than my more recent chapters and I also apologize for that.**

**I have a poll up on my profile page so if you could go and check on that please. In seven chapters the decision will be made and I hope it is by you.**

**Next chapter will be Camilla and Rachel battling for the rank of Duchess.**

**I will now be able to update more regularly; the next chapter will either be up on Thursday or the weekend for definite.**

**Chapter Thirty-four: A Château Champion**


	34. 34 A Chateau Champion

**Disclaimer: How many times have I said this now? Oh, I don't own Pokémon.**

34\. A Château Champion

As soon as their Pokémon had been restored Leaf and Liam made their way towards the next Gym, although there were two I didn't know if Liam would battle both of the Gyms.

We all sat down as soon as Leaf and Liam left.

I would, I mean if both Gyms produced badges that would be cool, it would also be interesting to see how an unofficial Gym looked, how the rules worked, or what they were, it would also be interesting to see what the badge they gave out looked like or if it was the same as the official Gym in this city.

Receiving another badge would be worth it, even if it was unofficial.

Now was not the time to think about my Gym, I would have plenty of time for that when the girls had battled in the Château.

I wanted both of them to win, but I still thought that the battle they had against each other may happen again, none of us wanted it to, it was just a coincidence an unfortunate coincidence, it did help Rachel catch up to Camilla, but it was sad that Camilla had lost, she was the one who first battled against me in a Château challenge and that let her achieve the rank of Baroness. Now they were both Countesses.

I could see how badly they wanted to gain the title of Marchioness, they were only two ranks away from becoming Grand Duchesses.

I remembered from early on in the Château that Marquis Jared told us that people can propose writs to other Château challengers. I wondered if Camilla and Rachel would consider or even remember that.

I wondered if we would meet a third Chatelaine sister, Nita and Evelyn were the only two we met so far. I wondered how the other Chatelaine sisters looked and what their names were.

The girls only had three titles to gain. I only had three badges to gain and we only had three cities between to win in before the Pokémon league.

We had saffron City, Cinnabar Island and Viridian City, this is where I believed my first Gym battle to be, but now it seemed it would be my eighth.

We got up without anyone saying a word and slowly made our way to the Battle Château. It was only a minute away and we weren't in any rush.

'So, girls. Who are you going to use in the challenge today?' I asked.

'I'm going to use Growlithe.' Camilla responded.

'I'm…not sure.' Rachel said.

'Because you have Horsea who hasn't battled, but you're worried about Eevee, if it feels left out?' Brock asked.

'Yes. I don't want Eevee to always sit by the side and watch on, she needs to learn that she can battle, but she's as confident as I am.' Rachel responded.

'She's as strong as you are.' I told her. 'You got her as an egg and ever since you have both always been together. You are her mother because you hatched her, and she has been in your arms ever since, she is happy that you are her mother, there is no stronger bond, if you decide against using Eevee, she will be happy because she knows you will be happy, you just need to stay confident.' I told her.

Where the heck did that come from?

'Thank you Jordan. I needed that.'

That was when we arrived outside the Battle Château.

It was the same as the rest, I had expected Saffron to spice it up a bit, since it was the biggest city and it was the most advanced, I expected they would have made it look better than the rest.

We went in, I hoped for something a little more, but alas, the inside was the same again.

I almost bumped into someone.

'Lance?' I asked seeing his spiky red hair.

He turned around to look at us.

'Hey.' He greeted,

'What are you doing in the Battle Château?' I asked.

'I came to see how the Battle Chateau works, in my time as a trainer they did not have these so I have decided to see how the battle format is here and how people have grown to like it so much.' Lance explained. 'Maybe I'll see you two battle.' Lance said to Camilla and Rachel.

He left to go to the spectators stand.

Brock and I followed his example while the girls went to speak with the Marquis here.

As soon as we exited there was already a battle going on.

I saw a Pokémon I had not seen before on the field opposite a Nidorino.

This Pokémon had a round whitish body with shaggy fur. There is an "X" stress mark on the left side of its forehead. It has triangular ears with pink inside, it also had a pink snout-like nose. Its arms and legs are brown with black shackles on the wrists and ankles. Its hands are like mittens, while its feet have two toes.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it, as did Brock.

'_Primeape the pig monkey Pokémon, and the evolved form of Mankey. When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time.'_

This Primeape didn't look unintelligent, it looked really smart and I saw it deliver a powerful Mach punch to Nidorino's head.

Nidorino didn't look like it was doing very well.

I could see it struggling. I saw the cape on the people who were battling, their capes were both red, they were both Dukes and either one would become a Grand Duke.

I saw Brock was looking at them curiously.

'Is that…is that Alan?' He asked.

I looked to the person with the Primeape and sure enough battling on the left side of the field was Alan, so much for seeing him at the Pokemon league. He was winning in the Battle Château also.

'It is.' Brock replied, confirming my assumption.

'I thought the next time we'd see him would be at the Pokémon league.' I responded.

'He must have not known we would be here when we were.' Brock added.

I saw Nidorino used Toxic, but somehow Primeape avoided it before Kicking Nidorino twice in the side, once to make it skid across the floor, and the second on the head to faint it.

'Nidorino has fainted, this means the winner is Primeape, and the victory goes to Alan Harris.'

The Marquis from inside stood out onto the field as both trainers called back their Pokemon.

Alan was given a red cloak in replacement for his yellow one.

'Duke Alan Harris will compete in a Viridian City's Battle Chateau to become the first Grand Duke.' The Marquis announced before he and Alan both walked off.

I saw Alan stop before he went inside, he quickly scanned the crowd and I swear when he looked straight at me he nodded his head, but only slightly, it was easy to miss his action. I nodded back at him.

This would probably be the last time we would see him until we reached Viridian.

Camilla came out onto the battlefield, she was wearing her green dress and her hair was like before.

Then a boy a little younger than her came out and stood on the right side.

He was wearing a sky blue tuxedo.

I knew who Camilla would use, so I wondered who the boy would use, but before I could ponder further the referee started to talk.

'This Battle will be between Countess Camilla Foster and Earl Tyson Bordore. Each trainer will use one Pokemon.' The referee said before sent out his Pokemon.

'Go Psyduck.' He said.

A yellow upright wingless duck Pokémon stood on the field. It had a large, cream coloured, rounded bill and large eyes with tiny pupils. It had three black strands of hair protruding up from the middle of its head. Its hands had three digits on them, it's cream coloured webbed feet also had three digits. It tilted its head as if it was confused.

'_Psyduck, the duck Pokémon. If it uses its mysterious power, Psyduck can't remember having done so. It apparently can't form a memory of such an event because it goes into an altered state that is much like deep sleep.'_

So Psyduck was lazy after it uses as specific move.

Psy-duck. Psy for psychic and duck as in water, this made me believe it was a water and psychic type Pokemon.

If this was a water type it didn't seem to unnerve Camilla.

Brock Rachel and I knew who she was going to use.

'Growlithe, light the stage.' She said throwing her Pokéball into the air.

Growlithe emerged in a stance that showed it was ready for this battle.

'Psyduck, use water gun.' The boy called.

Psyduck just stood there with its head tilted.

Did this boy not have trust from his Pokemon, did he not have control over it? Pokemon will obey you if you have a good relationship with them or if you understand one another.

Everyone looked at Psyduck to see if it was a late reaction, but Psyduck didn't attack.

Camilla knew that this battle would last quite long, especially since she was at a disadvantage, no matter how fast she wanted this battle to end, it would drag on.

'Growlithe, use bite.'

If Psyduck was a psychic type, then this would be super effective, obviously Camilla knew her Growlithe well. I wish I knew her Growlithe as well as she did.

Growlithe ran towards Psyduck and opened its mouth before closing it around Psyduck's stomach.

Psyduck cried out in pain.

Growlithe let go and went back to Camilla.

As soon as Camilla could suggest another attack Psyduck opened its mouth and shot out a water gun straight towards Growlithe.

Camilla didn't have time to get Growlithe to dodge or move.

Growlithe got pushed back, but it kept its footing.

'That was late.' Brock observed.

'Wonder why it was so late.' I added.

Psyduck instantly went back to holding its head.

Everyone in the battle Château knew exactly how Psyduck attacked now, everyone knew when it was going to attack.

'Psyduck, use confusion.'

I was almost certain it was a Psychic type now. Camilla knew she had only one move before Psyduck would attack, bite didn't seem to do too much damage.

'Growlithe, use flamethrower.'

Why was she using that? She knows fire was weak against water.

Growlithe let loose a flamethrower straight towards Psyduck.

As soon as the attack finished Psyduck looked fine, a little burnt in places, but otherwise it seemed fine.

'Psyduck, use water gun.' Tyson said, he now had the hang of controlling Psyduck, he had to think forward, using confusion was probably just a way to distract Camilla, then Tyson would attack with water gun and faint Growlithe with ease.

I'm not sure Camilla was the type of person to go down without a fight. I'm sure she would battle with all her might, until, either her opponents Pokémon or her Pokémon had fainted.

'Growlithe use agility.' Camilla said.

Just like my Pikachu did, Growlithe began running across the battlefield at amazing speed.

I glanced at my Pikachu that was perched upon my shoulder. I wondered out of Growlithe and Pikachu who the fastest was.

Before I could ponder any further, Camilla called out an attack.

'Use fire fang.'

Growlithe bit onto Psyduck from the side and its mouth was full of fire.

Psyduck used confusion, this made Growlithe levitate, since Growlithe has a hold of Psyduck, it too levitated.

Both Pokemon began to rise higher in the air.

As soon as they stopped ascending we saw Psyduck enveloped in fire.

'Growlithe, use flame wheel.' Camilla called.

Growlithe let go if Psyduck as they started to descend, but Growlithe jumped so it went a little higher into the air.

Growlithe enveloped itself in fire as Psyduck started to descend.

Once Growlithe had enveloped itself in fire it shot down towards Psyduck. As soon as Psyduck was hit it shot towards the ground and as it hit it created a dust cloud which made all of us question if Psyduck had survived that.

A few seconds later Growlithe landed on its feet with ease in front of Camilla. We all knew it was tired, even though I could tell it tried to stay strong, just in case Psyduck was still fit to fight.

The dust cloud slowly dispersed and we saw the result of the battle.

'Psyduck is unable to battle, the winner is Growlithe and this match goes to Countess Camilla Foster.'

Tyson called back before he walked back into the Château.

Camilla recalled her Growlithe as the Marquis in charge of the Battle Château came up to congratulate her.

She exchanged her green cape for a yellow one.

'Congratulations to Marchioness Camilla Foster.' The Marquis said before he disappeared again.

Camilla went in the same way she came out.

A few seconds after she disappeared Rachel went on and stood at one end of the battlefield with her purple dress on, her hair was in the same style as when we were in Celadon City's Gym.

A girl of the same age with a silver dress and black hair stood on the opposite side, facing Rachel.

Brock and I knew that Rachel didn't know who she was going to use, she obviously had to know now, this was her battle, whoever she had to battle I knew would be great.

'This battle will be between Countess, Rachel Fletcher, and Countess, Zoey Chase.' The referee announced.

'Go Kangaskhan.' Zoey said sending out a new Pokémon.

It was a large, primarily brown Pokémon. It had splotches of its brown skin lifted in some places. It also had a large brown tail. Its short bulky legs held up its large body. It had three claws on its feet.

Its arms were slightly thinner than its legs and were definitely longer. It also had three claws on its hands. On top of its head was a black patch. Its eyes were narrow and red. Its ears were cream coloured; they were also pointing outwards towards the side. Its front was cream coloured and it had a pouch. What was in the pouch made me question if this was one or two Pokémon.

The creature inside the pouch-of what I could see-was a lot smaller. It was primarily purple instead of brown. It had the same black patch atop its head and the same narrow, red eyes, its hands had three small claws on them. The parts of the creature were the head, both its arms and the top of its body.

I took out My Pokédex to scan this Pokémon.

'_Kangaskhan, the parent Pokémon. If you come across a young Kangaskhan playing by itself, you must never disturb it or attempt to catch it. The baby Pokémon's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged at you.'_

I wondered how Zoey was able to catch this Kangaskhan.

Rachel looked fazed for a few seconds before she shook her head and pondered over who she should use.

She looked toward the entrance.

'You ready Eevee?' She asked.

I didn't know Rachel would think of using Eevee, maybe it was ready for battle.

Eevee ran onto the battlefield and stood in front of Rachel, it faced toward Kangaskhan.

'Kangaskhan, use stomp.' Zoey called.

Kangaskhan ran towards Eevee.

'Eevee, dodge and use swift.'

Kangaskhan was on top of Eevee, its foot was brought down but Eevee just manoeuvred out of the way.

Eevee released the swift and stars hit the back of Kangaskhan, it staggered forwards a few steps before it regained its balance and turned around.

I didn't know, but maybe hurting the mother made her angry, she was supposed to protect her child and now she was looking weak in front of it. If she lost maybe she thought her baby would get hurt.

'Kangaskhan use mega kick.'

Kangaskhan used its foot and hit Eevee making it sail backwards.

Eevee looked hurt from that mega kick, but still managed to get back up.

Rachel looked worried, as she had made the wrong choice sending Eevee out this early, like maybe she should have waited a while longer until she made her Eevee battle, but without having her Eevee fight, it would never get stronger.

'Kangaskhan, use body slam.'

Kangaskhan ran towards Eevee, who looked scared.

Rachel didn't say anything for a while.

She didn't say anything until Kangaskhan got ready to jump.

'Jump and dodge.' Rachel said.

Eevee jumped past Kangaskhan who had already jumped.

Kangaskhan still used a body slam, but Eevee had already moved.

'Eevee, use swift.'

Kangaskhan slowly got on its knees as Eevee let an array of stars fly towards it.

Kangaskhan was pushed back down from the attack.

'Now, use quick attack.'Rachel said.

She was using moves to keep Kangaskhan busy, she wasn't giving her opponent a chance to call out an attack. Also since Kangaskhan was on the floor her opponent could not call out any attack, they were frozen on the spot, only able to watch their Pokemon have attacks used against it.

Rachel had really got herself motivated, she did not want her Eevee to get hurt and she was doing a good job with that.

I thought she might have used Horsea in this matcha do not Eevee, I thought Eevee was still too young, but Eevee and Rachel were proving me wrong.

Eevee was battling a Pokemon who was a lot bigger than it and at the moment it looked like it had an advantage against it.

Zoey looked worried, before the battle she looked strong, like she had won many battles, but now she looked weak, like the energy had been taken away from her.

'Eevee, use swift.' Rachel said.

'Eevee jumped and let loose an array of stars that shot towards Kangaskhan, who was still lying on the floor, it struggled to get up. As soon as swift hit Kangaskhan it was pushed back down again. This time it didn't try to get back up.

'Kangaskhan is unable to battle and the winner is Eevee, this means the victory goes to Countess, Rachel Fletcher.' The referee said.

Zoey made her way inside and the Marquis in charge made his way towards Rachel.

'Congratulations to Marchioness, Rachel Fletcher.' The Marquis said exchanging Rachel's green cape for a yellow one.

That was the last battle we would stay for. I still had a Gym battle to win.

As Rachel made her way inside Brock and I did the same.

We met up with Camilla first time in who was holding her sleeping Cubone in her arms.

Rachel came out a minute or so later with Eevee still in her arms.

'Congratulations to both of you.' I said.

'Thank you, Jordan.' Camilla replied.

'Thank you, it feels great to be a Duchess.' Rachel started. 'I feel important, like I should be known around the region.'

'With you both winning battles in the Chateau easily, I'm sure almost everybody will know you soon.' Brock said.

Both girls smiled.

I knew they were happy with how they had progressed within the battle Chateau.

Rachel had lost her first battle, but she was determined to defeat the battle Chateau, and now she had progressed and she had become a Duchess.

Camilla had become a baroness upon defeating me. Later in the battle Chateau, she and Rachel battled one another and Camilla lost, but she didn't let that stop her.

Both Camilla and Rachel had grown in confidence.

Rachel was shy and unsure on what to do when she started on her journey, and now she was conquering the Battle Chateau.

Camilla was pretty confident when Rachel and I met up with her, she had seemed nervous a few times, but never faltered and she became even stronger catching a new Pokemon, adding them to her team and that Pokemon had won.

Now they both had one battle left. The one in Viridian. It would see them become Grand Duchesses

I started to wonder if any of them would be as good as Alan. They needed two more ranks and they would be the Chateau Champion, whereas Alan only needed one.

'So, Rachel, how was it using Eevee?' I asked.

'It was tough to convince it to battle, but she was brilliant, I'm sure she will become better, especially since I will be able to have more confidence in her now.' Rachel replied.

'How about we make our way to the Pokemon centre, before we head to your Gym battle, Jordan?' Brock asked.

'That's a good idea.' I agreed.

We made our way to the Pokemon centre, as soon as we entered the girls went up to the Pokemon centre before they opened their PokeNav's. Rachel called her mother, while Camilla called both her parents.

'So have you thought much about your battle?' Brock asked me.

'Um…not really.' I replied. 'I don't have a clue on who to use.'

'Pika!' My Pikachu said in determination standing in front of me. It pumped its fists and flexed its unnoticeable muscles at me. I chuckled at its attempts to cheer me up. It was definitely a lot more confident than I was.

'You're right, buddy. I need to be confident at what I should do. I have made it this far, no need to feel down when I am so close.' I said.

'What did you do before a Gym battle?' I asked Brock.

I was curious as how a Gym leader normally prepared for a Gym battle.

'As a Gym leader Gym battles come at random times throughout the day, but as I had my gym open at certain times since I worked at the museum I didn't have much time to prepare.' Brock said. 'if I'm honest I just used spare time to train my Pokemon teaching them new techniques from previous trainers who beat me, seeing if I could add something they used something to how I battled, to find out if it would work.' Brock told me.

'So you had your own way to battle?' I asked.

'yes, all gym leaders have a different way.' Brock said. 'You were the first and only trainer in all my time as trainer who surprised me. Your battling style is so different from other trainers, your unpredictable, impulsive, which is both a strength and a weakness, you just go in without a plan, but you're able to think on your feet, going in with a plan is a bad thing in some cases, if your opponent has a way to counter it you have to find a way to counter it yourself.' Brock told me.

The girls came off the phone and came to sit next to us with their restored Pokemon.

Camilla's Pikachu came to speak to mine, they both started to converse with each other.

'So have you figured out the Gym's type yet?' Rachel asked me.

'No, it usually works out when I go in blind.' I replied.

'That's because you've only known a few times.' Camilla said. 'Your battles only get harder.' Camilla added.

'You both go into your battles blind, you only know who you are going to use, but you have an easy choice, only one Pokemon. I have had used up to three before. It's harder when you have to pick more than one.' I told them.

They didn't reply, but I realised if I kept going I would be moaning, I did choose this path, I did want to become a Pokemon master, no-one said it would be easy, but challenging, that was inevitable. I was glad I had taken this path, I feel it suited me, not like the Battle Chateau, the Battle Chateau was too formal, I had battled in it and lost, it felt like it was going to be too hard so in that case I decided against it.

I didn't regret my decision I preferred Gym leaders and how they battled.

Camilla said my battles will only get harder, but I would also get stronger, Camilla's and Rachel's would also get harder.

Brock however did not really get into battling, he preferred observing, especially our Pokemon to see if they needed any breeders help, Brock knew a lot about how to help a Pokemon, how to help them become better, happier.

He was a brilliant breeder this was shown when his Zubat evolved into Golbat.

Since Camilla had said that my battles will only get harder I was now considering how I would learn the type before I got there.

This Gym would be my last exception and I would try and remember that. I mean I had forgotten quite a few things, but this was one thing I was determined to remember.

'So who are you thinking of using?' Camilla asked.

'Wartortle.' He hadn't battled in a while, I think he wanted to battle, he was my first Pokemon. 'He would definitely help since his two disadvantage types I have already battled; it should have no real problem against this next Gym


	35. 35 The Silph Co: Part 1

35\. The Silph. Co: Part 1

Liam and I stood in front of the large blue building that held Leaf captive.

The windows were electric, blue I could not see inside, but the Silph. Co was a top secret organisation, they obviously did not want anyone to know what was happening inside.

The windows were rimmed outlined by yellow elastic.

I was infuriated, team Rocket had found out I was here, they obviously knew that I knew Leaf and they had come to lure me in.

I wondered how the people in the Silph. Co had let this happen, they are the most powerful company in all of Kanto.

'How do you plan to do this?' Liam asked. I looked at the electric blue front doors. 'There are guards at the front doors' Liam said.

They were obviously on the inside.

'They are the ones that took Leaf?' I asked.

Liam looked down to hide his guilty face. I knew he felt extremely bad for letting Leaf get captured.

'I should have got captured instead of Leaf.' He said.

'How would I know if you were in trouble if you didn't escape?' I asked.

Liam didn't reply.

We needed a way to get inside.

'Pika!' Pikachu exclaimed pointing to an alleyway.

I looked round it cautiously and found two Team Rocket grunts guarding the side door.

'How are we going to get past?' I asked.

Liam shrugged, but Pikachu obviously had an idea. He jumped off of my shoulder and ran into the alleyway.

'Pikachu.' I whisper shouted.

He just ignored me and kept going into the alleyway.

'What is he doing?' Liam asked me.

I shrugged, I normally knew what Pikachu was going to do, but he had me at a loss of an explanation right now.

A few seconds later I heard a shock of electricity and two groans of pain followed by two muffled thuds.

'Pika, pika.' Pikachu called.

I went round with Liam following.

Pikachu looked fine, but the same could not be said for the grunts. They were out cold on the floor near the door.

Pikachu jumped on my shoulder as Liam and I reached him.

Liam tried the door.

'It's locked.' He said after attempting to open it.

'Wartortle, I choose you.' I said sending out Wartortle.

'Tort.' It said as it came out.

'Use skull bash on the door.' I said.

Wartortle barrelled into the door breaking the lock and opening it.

I hoped no-one heard the door breaking, but that was a high hope.

This was still the same floor? Right?

Liam and I walked in. Somehow the people inside didn't hear the door broken, neither did they see it, it was behind a wall.

I peered round the corner and counted seven members of Team Rocket. Three of them were by the front door, one was on a computer and the other three were pacing near the back of the room. I saw the stairs were only a few meters from me.

'Okay there are seven grunts.' I explained. 'If we want to get past we have to be quick and we need to try and be sneaky also.' I told Liam.

'I'll follow you.' Liam said.

As if I was going to let him go first. It's not like I didn't trust him, but if I got caught then this would be over. I would become a captive and I'd never see my friends again, whereas if Liam got caught I could save him. Although the chances of him or myself getting caught were extremely slim.

I looked around the corner. None of the grunts were facing our way.

'Now.' I whisper shouted to Liam.

We ran as silent as we could up the stairs.

Miraculously we made it up to the next floor without getting caught.

I looked at this floor, it looked exactly like the ground floor except it was vacant from grunts or any Team Rocket members. It was eerily silent, it made me feel like this was a trap.

'Something's not right.' I said as Liam and I began to slowly walk forward towards the next set of stairs that were located on the other side of the room.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'I…it's just that it feels like an ambush is just waiting to happen and were goofing to caught in the middle of it.' I replied still cautiously moving forward slowly.

As soon as we reached the middle of the room Liam spoke up.

'What floor do you think Leaf is on?' He asked.

I looked at him and saw he had his head hung.

I wanted to say I knew I wanted him to feel better, but I had to be honest with him.

'Liam, honestly? I have no idea how many floors the Silph. Co has. I mean…'

'Nine.' Liam interrupted.

'Huh?' I asked.

'That's how many floors the Silph. Co has. Nine.'

'How did you…'

'Leaf told me. She is extremely informative.' Liam started. 'She rambles on about hundreds of things, she told me all about the Gym, everything, but the typing. It was really hard by the way.' Liam interjected himself. 'She talks about what the buildings function as, what they're for, everything.'

We reached the next set of stairs.

I stopped and felt something was off, it was worse than this floors feeling.

'Wait.' I said grabbing Liam's arm before he set his foot on the first step. 'I'll go up and see if it's clear, if it isn't I'll wait till it's clear, then I'll come back and we can keep going.' I told Liam.

I walked up the stairs and as soon as I reached the third floor Pikachu's ears perked up. Something was definitely off on this floor.

I heard a cough, obviously this person hadn't known my presence like I knew theirs.

Pikachu ran ahead, but didn't go to where the person was, he sat a few feet away. I reached him and the person popped up out from behind a desk.

It was a team Rocket grunt.

'How did you get past the ground floor; those grunts will have to answer to Proton. You kid will not get past me.'

The grunt seemed to try and be intimidating. There was no way he was going to let me pass without this ending up as a battle.

'Rattata, show this kid the way out.' The grunt said as Rattata appeared.

Really? I thought. A Rattata? Proton had a Raticate the first time I battled him, so why does this guy have a Rattata? Maybe the executives said they could not have a Raticate, because that's the way this criminal organization worked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as if it was pointless of me to battle, but I took a Pokéball from my belt anyway.

'Charmeleon, I choose you.'

Charmeleon came out and glared at the Rattata who shuddered in fear.

'Rattata, use quick attack.' The grunt ordered.

Rattata ran towards Charmander at blinding speed, it hit Charmeleon in the gut which sent it skidding back a few meters.

'Charmeleon, counter with a flamethrower.' I said.

Almost immediately a line of fire shot out from Charmeleon's mouth and connected with Rattata.

Rattata looked hurt and I knew it suffered the burn condition.

I hadn't expected it to survive the burn condition, but maybe I had underestimated this grunt. I hadn't battled Team Rocket Grunts in a while.

I remember battling Petrel, Proton and Ariana at the lost Tower in lavender town, and most recently I battled Archer in the game corner in Celadon, before that I battle both proton and Petrel in Mt. Moon, the last time I battled grunts was also in Mt. Moon

I had battled Jessie, James and Meowth in Cerulean, but not since then had I battled them. I never realised that grunts would also have to train.

'Rattata, use hyper fang.'

Rattata ran towards Charmeleon, but I had a move to counter Rattata's.

'Charmeleon, use Fire fang.'

Rattata, ran towards Charmeleon, but he dodged the hyper fang, and as soon as Rattata was about to Pass Charmeleon, its mouth lit up and it opened it jaw and caught Rattata in its mouth. The flames from Charmeleon mouth engulfed Rattata.

Charmeleon let go of Rattata and dropped in on the floor.

The grunt looked defeated, but the Rattata, didn't not yet.

'Charmeleon finish with a metal claw.'

Charmeleon's claw lit up white before it shone into a metal colour, it raked Rattata from underneath and threw it across the room.

Rattata hit a wall, but somehow it got back up.

It walked a few steps back towards us before the burn hurt it and it slumped to the floor and fainted.

Before the grunt could say anything I returned Charmeleon, Pikachu ran to me and jumped on my shoulder.

I walked back as the grunt fell to his knees.

'Okay, Liam, it's clear.' I said down the stairs.

Liam appeared a few seconds later.

'What took you? He asked.

'A pest.' I replied pointing to the grunt that looked defeated on the floor.

'Same as the next floor?' he asked.

'Yes, please.' I replied.

Liam again waited on the stairs, but the fourth floor seemed to be bare, it didn't even seem like it had a weird vibe to it.

Maybe I was just being paranoid on the second floor. If an ambush was waiting it would have happened already, right?

'Okay.' I shouted down the stairs to Liam.

'That was quick.' Liam commented as he arrived at the top of the stairs.

'Nothing on this floor.' I replied.

'Are you sure?' He asked.

'Absolutely.' I replied. 'I think I was expecting something to happen, or I was being paranoid on the second floor, but you have to be careful on a floor where there are grunts on the previous one.' I explained.

'So why are you not cautious about this one?' Liam asked.

I pondered over his question for a minute. I didn't have an answer right away, but I guess it was to do with they would leave nothing in between places so that there would be time for the person to comprehend what would happen.

I did, although answer differently. 'Because there was only one grunt on the previous floor.'

'So where are the rest?' Liam asked. A question I was also curious about.

I shrugged my shoulders, that was a question I did not have the answer to. The grunts would be wherever the admins and executives told them to be. They could be somewhere completely different to Saffron. We reached the stairs and Liam waited as I continued up.

On the fifth floor I saw three people who I hadn't seen in ages.

I hoped I wouldn't see them again, two of them had their backs facing me.

'To protect the world from devastation.'

'To unite all people within our nation'

Really the motto?

'To denounce the evils of truth and love.'

'To extend our reach to the stars above.'

'Jessie.' She said turning to face me.

'James.' He said mimicking Jessie.

'Team Rocket will take over the company with our boss in front.'

'Don't run away, or it's you we will have to hunt.'

'Meowth, we're being blunt.'

Okay that motto was really not though out, they always change it in someplace.

'So twerp, you've come to save your friend I see.' Jessie said.

'But, we can't let you past, the boss has given us strict orders to stop you from going any further, especially since that grunt couldn't stop you.' Meowth added.

'You will now feel the true power of team Rocket. Weezing, let's go.' James said sending out his evolved Koffing.

'Arbok, you too.' Jessie added sending out her evolved Ekans.

I had seen these two before.

No I had a double battle on my hands. I knew exactly who I was going to use.

'Sandslash, Wartortle, I choose you.'

I sent out both my respectable Pokemon.

They both looked ready to fight.

'Weezing use smokescreen' I knew how to counter that.

'Wartortle use rapid spin.'

'Arbok, use wrap.'

'Sandslash, use slash.'

Wartortle span towards Weezing as it let out a smokescreen. Wartortle was quickly lost in the smokescreen as Sandslash was caught in Arbok's wrap, but it was quickly released as Sandslash gave a powerful slash to Arbok's midsection.

'Arbok let go of Sandslash and Sandslash jumped back.

None of us knew what had happened to Wartortle or Weezing.

I concentrated on getting rid of Arbok.

'Arbok, use poison fang.'

'Sandslash, dodge and use dig.'

Sandslash burrowed into the floor and made it hard for Arbok to make its move.

Arbok's move stopped abruptly. It looked around frantically.

The smokescreen slowly disappeared and I saw Wartortle standing and Weezing was floating aimlessly.

'Weezing, Poison Gas.'

Oh no you don't. I thought.

'Wartortle, use aqua jet' I said.

Wartortle quickly disappeared and in its place came pillars of water that shot towards Weezing.

The aqua jet hit Weezing before it could let out a poison gas.

'Wartortle, use water pulse.'

As soon as Wartortle had finished with Aqua jet it turned around as it was behind Weezing and shot out a water pulse towards it.

I just remembered Sandslash was still in the floor.

'Sandslash, use dig.'

Sandslash came up from underneath Arbok and Arbok sailed into the air.

Weezing was sent to the ground because of the water pulse.

Sandslash, use mud shot.'

Sandslash sent shots of mud towards Arbok as it fell to the ground.

'Weezing, use sludge bomb.'

Weezing sent a huge blob of purple gunk towards Wartortle.

'Wartortle dodge it.' I said.

My attempt to get Wartortle out the way was futile, it got covered in gunk.

'Weezing, use Poison gas.'

I had to help Wartortle, since it was immobilized for a second I had to stop Weezing from releasing a poison gas.

'Sandslash, use slash.' I said.

Sandslash raced towards Weezing a delivered a powerful slash to Weezing. This halted Weezing's poison gas.

This left Wartortle open.

'Arbok, use wrap.' I had no time to have Sandshrew run back to save Wartortle this time. I didn't know what to do.

Arbok wrapped itself around Wartortle.

I needed a way to get Wartortle out of the wrap it was in and I also needed a way to get rid of Weezing. I had an idea, but it was a long shot.

'Wartortle, use rapid spin.'

Wartortle hid in its shell, but Arbok gripped tighter until Wartortle started to spin.

'Sandslash, use slash.' I repeated again.

Sandslash jumped up to Weezing and slashed across its face.

Arbok yelled in pain as it released Wartortle.

'Wartortle, use skull bash. Sandslash, use magnitude.'

Wartortle hit Weezing which sent it to the ground as Sandslash hit the ground for its magnitude.

The ground shook violently and I fell to my knees smiling. I didn't think Jessie, James or Meowth could tell though.

The three members of team Rocket also fell to their knees.

As soon as the magnitude stopped I saw both Arbok and Weezing had fainted.

That was another battle that I knew they would lose.

I called back Wartortle and Sandslash.

I called back to Liam.

He appeared and the members of Team Rocket glared.

'You're the twerp that escaped us.' Jessie said.

'But Jessie, Proton has his Pokemon.' James added.

'And we can't use ours, James.' Jessie said.

Meowth scratched both of them across the face before they raced upstairs.

Now we knew where Liam's Pokemon were held, maybe we could get them quickly, maybe Proton was on the next floor.

'Stay down here, please?' I asked Liam.

He nodded and I went up to the next room.

Petrel stood at the other end of the room, like he did in the lost tower in Lavender Town.

And, just like the lost tower he had grunts lining the left and right wall.

He looked exactly like he did every time I saw him, his purple hair spiked up in a Mohawk with almost no hair on the sides.

So now I would be battling and admin of Team Rocket. The admin who had been infuriated with me after I beat him in Mt. Moon and was now probably infuriated because I beat him in the lost tower.

'Ah, Jordan. I knew I'd see you again. I just have to get my revenge you see, it's all because of you that the others laugh at me. I have been lucky not to be demoted back to a grunt and look like the losers who are watching both of us.' Petrel started. 'They will not battle you, they were gin strict orders by the boss to not interfere with you, but the boss has told me if I stop you I will be rewarded highly, and that is exactly what I'm going to do I will stop you from progressing any further. Prepare to be beaten Jordan Hale of Pallet Town.' Petrel said.

I looked at Pikachu, he was the only one of my Pokemon who had not battled yet and I didn't want him to feel left out.

I glanced back at Petrel, but three figures caught my attention behind him.

Petrel noticed the direction I looked towards.

'The boss will hear about how those three failed in stopping you, but I'm glad they did, it means I can have the pleasure of doing that myself.' Petrel said.

Well so much for his big speech leading up to our battle, now it had been ruined, but Petrel didn't seem to mind he was going to battle me either way.

'Golbat, let's go.'

What were the chances?

'You ready buddy?' I asked.

'Pika!' He replied before he jumped off of my shoulder and landed in a battle ready stance.

'Use wing attack.' Petrel ordered.

'Counter with quick attack.' I replied.

Golbat's wings glowed white before it dove towards us. Pikachu just ran head on towards Golbat. Pikachu collided with Golbat's stomach, its wings didn't even graze Pikachu. Golbat flew backwards and almost landed on the floor, but it regained its balance before composing itself.

I felt its glare directed at Pikachu, but Pikachu didn't mind.

'Pikachu, use agility.' Pikachu began to run across the field raising its speed.

'Use mean look.' Petrel said.

Golbat narrowed its eyes for a second before Pikachu started to dart around the room.

Petrels Golbat was good as it kept its eyes on Pikachu the whole time, maybe Petrel had trained his Golbat a lot to make sure he didn't become a Grunt when he battled me to show the boss he was devoted to making sure that he could remain as an admin and that he was strong.

'Use thunderbolt.' I said.

Pikachu stopped running and released a thunderbolt towards Golbat.

'Use swift.' Petrel countered.

Golbat released a swift just before it got hit, but instead of it getting hit by the thunderbolt the swift attack connected with it. A dust cloud appeared around Golbat and we could no longer could see it, both of our accuracy had been lowered until the cloud disappeared.

'Golbat use wing attack.' I didn't understand Petrel how did he expect Golbat's attack to hit?

Gobat came through the cloud at a blinding speed towards Pikachu.

I had to act quickly.

'Pikachu, use agility.' I said.

Somehow Pikachu managed to dodge, using agility.

Since Golbat was going so fast towards Pikachu it hit the ground where Pikachu once was.

I realized the dust cloud had gone.

Now that Golbat was grounded, it was my chance.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.'

Pikachu released a thunderbolt as soon as Golbat started to recover from its crash into the ground. Golbat fell to the ground.

'Golbat, use Poison fang.'

'Don't let it recover Pikachu, use quick attack.'

Pikachu ran towards Golbat, who started to get up again. As soon as its feet came off the ground Pikachu connected with its midsection, knocking it back on the ground.

'ready to finish this buddy?' I asked.

'Pika!' He said.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.'

Pikachu used a thunderbolt on Golbat as it struggled to get up.

I'll admit that this Golbat was strong. I just had an advantage over it.

This time Golbat fell to the ground and didn't try to get back up.

Petrel returned Golbat.

Pikachu came back to my side and sat down next to me. He knew Petrel had another Pokemon, at least one more. I didn't want to tire Pikachu out, plus if I had another three floors after this one. I had no idea what level Leaf was on, what if Team Rocket had captured more people?

'Go Raticate.' Petrel said.

His Pokemon who I first saw in Mt. Moon came out, but it looked a lot stronger.

'Charmeleon, I choose you.' I said sending out Charmeleon.

'Raticate, use super fang.' Petrel wasted no time in issuing an attack.

Raticate ran towards Charmeleon. I hesitated as it looked really powerful when it run, it was running faster than I thought it would.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower.' I said.

Charmeleon released a flamethrower

As soon as it stopped I saw a few hairs on Raticate were black instead of the usual light brown, but Raticate hadn't stopped coming towards Charmeleon, normally Pokemon would stop, no not normally, every Pokemon that had been hit by the flamethrower had stopped, until now.

Raticate's large mouth opened before its top two fangs glowed white. It chomped down on Charmeleon's shoulder, Charmeleon cried out in pain.

Charmeleon stumbled back a few steps as soon as Raticate let go. That attack must have taken a lot of his energy.

'Use body slam.' Petrel said.

He smirked slyly his evil grin.

That made my blood boil, I had a newfound rage to destroy him and his Pokemon.

Charmeleon was hit back and it fell on its back.

It got back up as Raticate went back to Petrel.

'Use metal claw.' I said.

'Counter with Hyper fang.'

Both Pokemon ran towards each other.

Charmeleon's claw glowed before turning silver like metal. He swiped up, before Raticate had a chance to bit down on it. We didn't want a repeat.

Raticate fell on its back.

It struggled to get back up, so I decided to help it.

'Charmeleon, use fire fang.'

Charmeleon's mouth lit up.

Charmeleon bit down on Raticate and lifted it up above itself before the Raticate was engulfed in flames.

Charmeleon let go of Raticate and I had an idea of how to end this and I wanted to do that as quickly as possible, Liam and Leaf were counting on me, but I hoped Liam would battle right beside me once we reached Proton.

Raticate looked like it was ready to finish this.

'Use Body slam.'

Raticate ran towards us, this was the perfect opportunity.

'Charmeleon, use smokescreen.' I said.

Black smoke poured around the battlefield.

Here came where I would win.

'Use flamethrower.' I said.

As soon as the flamethrower hit the smoke there was load explosion, big enough to break a wall. Most of the grunts cowered or scurried away. I took a glance behind them and saw hostages, but I didn't see Leaf.

I turned back to the battle. I saw Charmeleon was lost in the cloud.

My Charmeleon was definitely powerful and I was going to show everyone, just how powerful it really was.

The cloud slowly disappeared.

I saw Proton on the other side with a shocked expression across his face, but he wasn't looking at me.

Jessie, James and Meowth were on the floor at the foot of the stairs with horror strewn across their faces. They were looking at where Charmander stood.

The grunt who had moved were frozen, everyone was looking at Charmeleon.

Charmeleon's whole body had started to glow.

It grew bigger and it grew two wings that protruded from its back.

Once the glowing stopped a dragon Pokemon stood in front of me. It was a Pokemon I had seen only once before, but that time it was terrifying, this time however I was glad it was mine.

This Pokemon was just a little shorter than me, not up to my elbow as Charmeleon was.

This Pokemon turned to face me. I saw it smile.

I now had a Charizard a powerful fire types the last evolution of Charmeleon.

I recalled all the times we had together as a Charmander and Charmeleon, how it had helped me in tough battles, how it evolved exactly when I needed it to. How it had helped me get out of tricky situations.

I wondered how Rachel would feel, that my Charmeleon evolved.

I looked back to the battle, but Petrel was still looking at Charizard.

We all saw that Raticate had fainted.

The grunts that lined the wall ran out of the building, I just hoped they didn't get Liam.

Petrel called back Raticate hastily and made his way upstairs. The team trio wasted no time in following his example.

'Liam!' I called looking at the hostages lining the walls. I scanned quickly, but Leaf was not here.

I called back Charizard.

I ran to the right wall and started to let the hostages go, one by one, they all thanked me, some looked hesitant because of my newly evolved Pokemon or the explosion I had caused.

I apologized to the ones that were hesitant.

Liam had started to help by releasing the ones of the left wall, they thanked him for letting them go.

One man stopped me.

'Jordan Hale, was it?'

'Yes.' I confirmed.

'Thank you for saving us all, maybe you can save someone else. I'll see you in the Gym, I guess you are battling them, am I right?'

'Yes.' I replied.

He nodded before he looked away. Had I just met this City's Gym leader?

I shook the thought out of my head, it was not important. I continued to let the rest of the hostages go.

Once we had let them go Liam joined me.

No Leaf.

'I'm sorry Liam.' I said.

'What did you do?' Liam asked in bewilderment. 'Hundreds of them ran down the stairs and they ran passed me, not one took notice of me.' Liam said.

'I kinda scared them with a big explosion…'

'So that what the loud noise was.' Liam interrupted.

'…or it was with my newly evolved Charmeleon.'

Liam looked at me impressed.

'We need to find Leaf.' Liam said.

'How about we head to the next floor she might be there.' I tried to reassure him, but I wasn't so sure myself.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs I saw Proton he smiled as soon as he saw me. I knew he was a laid back person. He was still part of the criminal organization I had come to loathe, but he was carefree in the aspect of being with them.

I hadn't realized that team Rocket would be on this floor.

Liam had been grabbed by a team Rocket grunt this one was more muscular than the rest, he wasn't big and bulky, it's just he looked more defined that the rest of them, he was the opposite of Petrel who looked sickly and pale.

'Hello, Jordan.' Proton greeted me smiling as if we were friends and not enemies.

I nodded to him.

I took a quick glance behind him, four members of team Rocket were cowering behind him.

'You useless cowards.' Proton growled.

I saw he had a belt near his feet.

He noticed where I was looking.

'You want this?' He asked gesturing to the belt with five Pokéball's attached to it.

He grabbed it and slid it across the floor.

'There you go.' He said as it stopped at my feet.

Why was Proton like this? Why was he being nice? Did his boss know of this behaviour?

'I'm being rude aren't I?' Proton asked rhetorically.

'This here is our strongest grunt, if he impressed the executives he could become an admin like me, he isn't very talkative, like me…oops. Why don't you talk Jordan?' He asked.

I didn't say anything.

'Speechless I see.' He smiled coyly.

The smile faded.

He looked a little concerned.

'Where's Leaf?!' Liam demanded.

'The girl.' Proton said. He obviously knew who Leaf was, maybe he had a little chat with her or maybe he was just smart. 'She's with the boss and the director of this company, can't say you'll get to save her, even if you manage to beat me, there is no way you'll reach them.

I growled. Proton heard it.

'There's the fire, excuse the pun, that I wanted from you Jordan.'

'You're impossible.' I retorted.

He chuckled a little and shook his head.

'My unpredictability.' He guessed. 'You don't know whether I'm evil enough to be on team Rocket, or good enough to be a regular citizen.' Proton said.

He could read me like a book.

I knew Proton was good in some way and I knew I could get him to open up about Team Rockets plans.

'What are you doing here?' I asked.

'The boss recently lost something, a Pokemon to be precise the most powerful Pokemon ever, he intends to catch it, but this Pokemon, it has a temper, we heard the Silph. Co was creating a Pokéball that could capture any Pokemon without fail, that is exactly what the boss wants. He needs the Pokemon to take over the world.' Proton told me.

A Pokéball that could capture any Pokemon without failure? I thought.

Wow! The Silph. Co must be brilliant, it boggled my mind on how that would be created. I knew nothing about Pokéball's, just that they were tools for befriending Pokemon.

But a Pokéball that could make you befriend any Pokemon, that was amazing.

'It sure sound like something, the boss is interrogating the director of the Silph. Co as we speak.' Proton told me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. 'I can't tell you anymore.' Her said.

What more was there to tell? I thought. He gave me masses of information.

'Go Weezing.'

No intro, just straight into battle.

'Wartortle, I choose you.'

**Sorry that this is late, but I don't have much time off of work and everything else, but eventually this chapter is here. I don't know how many parts the Silph. Co will have, there will definitely be a second, it should be up quicker than this one. I don't know if there will be three yet, I will know as soon as the next chapter is finished.**

**How did you like the evolution? Jordan now had a Charizard.**

**Anyway look out for the next chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty-six: The Silph. Co: Part Two**


	36. 36 The Silph Co: Part 2

**Disclaimer: Here's another one. I do not own Pokemon.**

36\. The Silph. Co: Part 2

'Weezing, use sludge bomb.'

Was this going to be a repeat of Jessie, James and Meowth? I couldn't have that.

'Wartortle dodge and use water pulse.'

Wartortle jumped away and launched a water pulse directly at Weezing.

Weezing was hit and pushed back a little.

'Weezing, use poison gas.'

I knew exactly how to stop this.

'Use aqua jet.' I said

Pillars of water shot towards Weezing it hit, but as soon as Weezing was hit it let out the poison gas.

Oh, no. I thought, how was I supposed to stop from getting poisoned.

'Use smokescreen.'

I raised my eyebrow at what Proton was doing.

He just smiled.

The whole field was covered with black smoke.

I wondered if Wartortle had been poisoned or not. I couldn't have it poisoned, not when I had another two floors after this one, it would not help if Liam watched one of my Pokemon faint.

I would look like a failure. I had to beat Proton, but I had no idea how I was going to do that, especially if Wartortle was poisoned, there was no cure for the status conditions yet, but if I got to see the director I would tell him if he would think about it.

The smokescreen disappeared and I saw that Wartortle was hurt, so it had been poisoned.

'Wartortle, use skull bash.'

'Weezing use smokescreen.'

Weezing let out a smokescreen as soon as Wartortle leaped into the air.

The worst thing about having a Weezing is it had smokescreen, I knew how to use it to their advantage, but it was also annoying for the Weezing's trainer as it was unpredictable, as soon as the smokescreen covered the field you were blind for a while.

As soon as the smokescreen disappeared I saw Wartortle was getting up, it must have suffered from the poisoning. Weezing was just floating there as if nothing had happened.

Did the skull bash hit Weezing?

I couldn't dwell on that, I had to issue an attack, but I didn't know what to do since Proton used smokescreen to lower my accuracy.

My only option was water pulse, but that dealt little damage, it also drained Wartortle's energy, especially if he used it a lot.

I suddenly had an idea, it was crazy, but then again what did I do that wasn't.

'Wartortle, use water gun on the floor.' I said.

Proton raised an eyebrow.

'Use skull bash.' I said while Wartortle was in the air, it sailed down towards Weezing.

'Use smokescreen.' Proton countered.

Wartortle hit its head onto Weezing and the both fell to the ground, Weezing hitting the ground and Wartortle landing unstably.

'Wartortle, use aqua jet.' I said.

Since Weezing was on the ground this should deal more damage and then I had a move that would finish Weezing off, that was if Wartortle didn't suffer from the poisoning.

Aqua jet hit Weezing it went up a few feet into the air before crashing back down on the floor.

'Wartortle, use water pulse before Weezing can recover.'

Wartortle turned from behind Weezing who was on the floor and produced a water pulse in its direction.

The water pulse pushed Weezing a few feet in my direction before we saw it had fainted.

Proton didn't look worried, he just called back Weezing.

I needed to call back Wartortle, it had suffered from the poison gas, I couldn't risk it fainting. I may need it later.

'Wartortle, return.' I said.

Proton wasted no time sending out his next Pokemon.

'Go, Golbat.' He said sending out the second Golbat I had seen, last time I had Pikachu, but this time I would use Sandslash.

'Sandslash, I choose you.' I said.

As soon as the Pokemon appeared I saw Proton raise an eyebrow before he shrugged it off.

'Golbat, use air cutter.'

'Use dig.' I countered.

Before Golbat could use its attack Sandslash disappeared into the ground.

I knew this move wouldn't effect Golbat, not many of Sandslash's moves would, but it would stop Golbat from landing an attack.

'Sandslash, use dig and follow with a slash.' I said.

Not a second later Sandslash jumped out of the ground and aimed a slash right across Golbat who was hit and almost fell, but it regained its stability in midair.

'Golbat, use wing attack.' Proton called.

'Dodge and use crush claw.' I said.

Golbat's wings glowed white before it flew straight towards Sandslash.

Sandslash managed to dodge, but it caught Golbat in its claw and crushed.

Golbat screeched in pain before Sandslash let go.

Golbat flew back towards Proton with an injured wing.

I wondered how long it would be until Golbat would be unable to fly.

'Golbat, use air cutter.'

'Use dig.' I repeated the same way as last time.

'Use air cutter in the hole.' Proton said.

What would I do now?

Air cutter was a powerful flying type move. I would have to find a way to counter Golbat's moves and stop it from hurting Sandslash.

Sandslash popped out from one of its holes a few seconds later.

'Use wing attack.' Proton said in urgency.

Golbat stopped it air cutter, its wings glowed white and it raced towards Sandslash as it was falling back to the ground.

There was no way that I could help Sandslash or that it would be able to dodge this move. I just hoped it didn't do too much damage.

Sandslash was it and it flew back a few feet. It looked scraped and like it had been beaten up.

I mean that was kind of the case, it did get pushed out of a tunnel, and then it did get hit by a powerful attack.

'Use Air cutter before it can recover.' Proton called.

Before Sandslash got up completely Golbat use air cutter and pushed Sandslash back towards me. It stayed on the ground from how much it was hurt, but it seemed like it was still okay.

'Sandslash use slash.'

Sandslash slowly got up and ran towards Golbat, before Proton could tell Golbat to dodge it had been raked across the face with Sandslash's claws.

'Sandslash, don't let it recover, use fury swipes.' I said.

Sandslash's claws glowed white before it raked its claws across Golbat quickly and continuously.

Golbat fell to the ground, now it could not fly, but it still got up, unable to fly, but I hoped it didn't fly.

Proton looked at me in horror, he knew exactly what I was going to use.

'Sandslash, use magnitude.'

Sandslash jumped and caused the floor to shake, it wasn't powerful enough to bring me to my knees, but I still wobbled, I almost fell over a couple times.

Once the shaking stopped we saw Golbat had fainted.

Proton called back Golbat.

I was sure Proton had one last Pokemon. I was right as he sent out his trump card.

'Go, Raticate.'

I hadn't figured something out, only the admin's had Raticate's, Archer and Ariana didn't have a Raticate, it was only Petrel and Proton who did.

I couldn't dwell on that.

I called back Sandslash.

'You up for it buddy?' I asked Pikachu.

'Pika, pika!' He replied jumping onto the battlefield, its cheeks sparked with electricity.

'Raticate, use hyper fang.'

'Pikachu, use agility.' I replied. Pikachu suddenly started running around the field trying to keep Raticate second guessing.

Raticate halted its hyper fang and just kept looking around wondering where Pikachu would be next.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.'

Pikachu stopped its running before it released a thunderbolt towards Raticate.

Raticate got shocked and it had electricity coming off of it, it was paralyzed, this was good.

'Raticate, use super fang.' Proton called.

I knew this was more powerful than hyper fang, but I wasn't worried.

'Pikachu dodge and use quick attack.' I replied.

Raticate ran towards Pikachu and as it chomped down Pikachu jumped out of the way and hit it head on with a quick attack.

Since Raticate was so close it was pushed back quite far.

Proton didn't look worried, he looked relaxed.

Raticate looked pretty banged up.

'Raticate, use crunch.'

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.'

Raticate ran towards us, but Pikachu was quicker, it used thunderbolt and stopped Raticate exactly where it was.

Raticate collapsed on the floor.

I had now beaten Proton, surely he didn't have four Pokemon, right?

Proton recalled Raticate and ran upstairs, the grunt let go of Liam and followed him.

'Well done Jordan.' Liam congratulated me strapping the belt to his waist. 'I am so glad to have this back.' He said, gesturing to his belt.

I noticed a bag on the opposite side of the room.

'Is that yours?' I asked walking towards the bag pointing to it.

Liam ran towards it and picked it up.

'Yes.' He called back.

He took out some sort of spray. It was gold with a light green liquid inside.

'What's that?' I asked.

'A full restore.' Liam replied.

'Huh?' I asked.

Liam sighed. 'A full restore is a substance that you spray on a Pokemon that is wounded or has a status condition, it restores their health and eliminates all status conditions.' Liam explained.

I let out all my Pokemon while Liam treated them all.

I called them back once Liam had treated them.

'They should be fine now. Let's go see who this boss is.' Liam said.

We both walked up the stairs and saw there six seven Team Rocket members.

'How could you five lose to a mere child?' I heard Archer yell at Jessie, James, Meowth, Petrel and Proton.

They all cowered in fear and ran upstairs to where the boss was.

I saw Ariana come down the stairs, she had a smile, she must have like her inferiors looking petrified.

I heard Archer let out an exasperated sigh.

Ariana spotted me.

'Cutie's here.' She announced. 'And he brought a friend.' She continued.

Archer turned around.

'Jordan Hale. Nice to see you again.' Archer said.

I didn't bother to reply.

'She's the one!' Liam exclaimed. 'she calls you "cutie".' Liam said looking at me.

Late reaction, I thought.

'She talked to anyone else like that?' I asked Archer.

He shook his head.

'For some reason Ariana has taken a shine to you.' He replied.

I didn't understand why Petrel was so uptight while Archer, Ariana and Proton were laid back. I had beat Proton as many times at Petrel, but he didn't care that I had, he was still trying to act cool.

'Jordan we need to save Leaf.' Liam said interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded.

'Charizard, I choose you.'

'Cuties got a dragon.' Ariana said. 'Arbok, go.'

'Ivysaur, let's go.'

'Go, Weezing.'

Now I had seen three Weezing, three in one building.

'Arbok, use poison fang.' Ariana called out.

'Weezing use double hit.'

'Charizard use flamethrower.'

'Ivysaur, use leaf storm.

I was surprised that Liam's Ivysaur had learnt leaf storm, that supposed to be a powerful move.

Arbok opened its mouth and went towards Charizard who also opened its mouth, but let out an attack that looked more powerful that flamethrower.

'Weezing hit Ivysaur twice, before it countered and blew Weezing away with Leaf storm. Ivysaur seemed like it had suffered more than Weezing had, but grass was weak to poison types.

Arbok looked burnt in places as soon as the fire attack finished.

'That's fire blast.' Liam commented as soon as Charizard finished using the attack.

'Wow, cutie is strong. Arbok, use wrap.' That was Ariana's bipolar personality.

Arbok raced towards Charizard.

I didn't have time to think of an attack before Arbok wrapped its tail around Charizard making it immobilized.

'Ivysaur, use petal dance.'

Ivysaur had a few pink leafs surround and swirl around its bud before they shot towards Weezing.

'Weezing, use smokescreen.'

If only Charizard wasn't immobilized, I could have it use a fire attack against the smokescreen. I knew Archer knew this also. He must have been glad that Ariana was keeping my Charizard occupied.

'The smokescreen slowly disappeared and I had an idea, it was to stop Arbok from keeping my Charizard immobilized.

'Liam put Ivysaur this side of Arbok and Charizard and use that move again.

Liam looked confused, but trusted my judgement.

Ivysaur was on our side of my immobilized Charizard and Arbok. It shouldn't be immobilized for much longer, if this worked.

'Ivysaur, use petal dance.'

Archer rolled his eyes like "Hadn't this kid already learned?".

'Weezing use smokescreen.'

Smokescreen covered every single Pokemon. Since Ariana couldn't see Arbok and vice versa I would think this would make Arbok panic a little, this would cause it to loosen its grip and Charizard would be able to break free.

The smoke slowly cleared and I was right Charizard was standing next to Ivysaur, it was released from Arbok's wrap.

'Cutie got out?' Ariana asked in surprised.

She glared at archer and he cringed in fear for a second. A second example of her bipolar personality.

'Charizard, use metal claw.' I said.

Charizard flew low past Arbok as its claw glowed white before turning to silver. It raked its large claw across Weezing's largest crater head.

'Ivysaur, use sleep powder.'

Ariana's eyes widened, she needed to think of a move that would get rid of sleep powder, if only she had a flying or fire type move.

Alas, she realised she had neither.

The sleep powder fell over Arbok and it was going to stay like that for a certain amount of time, in that time Ariana would not be able to wake it up, she probably knew this, and in that time Liam would have to find a way to faint it since I would be keeping Archer busy.

'Charizard, use fire blast.'

Since Charizard was still in close proximity with Weezing, due to a previous metal claw, there was no way that Archer would be able to get Weezing to dodge, plus my move would be extra powerful due to the close proximity.

The fire blast connected with Weezing and I saw Archer was horrified.

'Ivysaur, use body slam.'

That was the only move that Liam could use to do more damage than his grass type moves would do.

Ivysaur slammed its whole body into the sleeping Arbok.

Ariana looked helpless.

She looked at me as I looked at her. She smiled weakly. I knew she had a soft spot for me.

If she ruled Team Rocket she would recruit me. Maybe if their intentions were good and I could opt out whenever and I could go on a journey while being in the group I might have said yes, but she didn't rule Team Rocket, their intentions weren't bad, they were evil, and even if I miraculously somehow said yes to joining Team Rocket they would keep me with them at all times. A few things would fly out the window. My journey, my dream, my friends, my family, my belief, my current Pokémon, my sense, my achievement. All of that gone.

Why was I thinking about this? It would never happen, I needed to get back to battling Weezing or Liam and I would lose.

'Weezing, use smog.'

I decided to use a move I hadn't used in ages, probably not since it was a Charmander. I might have used it when it was a Charmeleon, but I don't remember.

'Charizard, use dragon breath.'

Charizard let lose an array of blue flames towards Weezing, it got rid of the smog, but didn't do much damage to Weezing, but I didn't want to use fire blast not yet at least. I wanted to use that when Archer made a mistake, if he did, sometimes Archer acted rash, just like I did.

I decided to see if Charizard had learnt a move since becoming a new type.

'Charizard, use wing attack.' I said.

I saw Liam's Ivysaur ram into the sleeping Arbok once again.

Charizard's wings glowed white and it flew around Weezing to build up speed before flying higher then descending upon Weezing hitting it to the ground. It looked wounded.

Weezing started to levitate again and I saw a third body slam hit Arbok.

Arbok woke up, but before Ariana could issue an attack Ivysaur started to glow, it was evolving.

Once it stopped glowing and growing in its place was a large greenish blue dinosaur.

It has small circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. Its ears atop its head are pointy and have reddish pink insides. On each foot it has three claws. The bud on its back bloomed into a large pink, white spotted flower with a thick brown trunk. At the base it is surrounded by green fronds.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it as Archer listened intently.

'_Venusaur, the seed Pokémon and the evolved form of Ivysaur. There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colours if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flowers aroma soothes the emotions of people.'_

Liam looked shocked, at first, but slowly the expression turned to impressed before it finally morphed into happiness.

Archer had a surprised expression on his face, he then looked fascinated at the sight of two fully evolved starter Pokemon before him.

Ariana was more focused on me rather than the Pokemon.

'Use wrap.' She told Arbok.

Arbok headed straight towards Charizard. I wasn't going to fall for this again. I had a way to end this.

Liam looked at me, he seemed to understand and nodded.

'Venusaur, use petal blizzard.'

'Charizard, use wing attack.'

Charizard shot up immediately and Arbok stopped a few feet where Charizard was a second ago, surprised that Charizard was so quick.

Charizard's wings glowed white before it dive-bombed towards Venusaur.

Venusaur used petal blizzards, petals flew up above its brown trunked tree, as soon as Charizard reached Venusaur it changed its course straight towards Arbok, its wings still white, since it was going fast the petal blizzard followed it.

Arbok got hit by Charizard's wing attack and Venusaur's petal blizzard, a dust cloud formed around Arbok, as it got damage from two powerful moves.

'Weezing, use smokescreen.' Archer said as no-one was focused on him he thought he could get away.

'Charizard, turn and use fire blast.'

Archer looked petrified, he had not expected Charizard to turn so fast, as soon as the smokescreen escaped Weezing Charizard let loose a fire blast.

As soon as it connected with the growing smokescreen there was an explosion, maybe Archer wasn't as smart as I originally thought, maybe he was as stupid as the other grunts.

Once both clouds disappeared we saw that both Arbok and Weezing had fainted and now Liam and I were to progress to confront the man behind the criminal organization that was Team Rocket.

Liam and I returned our Pokemon before we ran past Archer and Ariana up the stairs.

This floor was different to the rest, we came out to a hallway lined with doors, there was also one at the back.

I knew in each of the rooms on the side held grunts, but they were probably too scared to come out.

Liam and I walked casually to the last door.

I wasn't one to knock, but something inside me said it was only polite.

I saw Liam clench his fists, he looked furious and his eyes shot daggers through the door as if he was going to kill anyone who had harmed Leaf behind this door.

I was about to knock, but a smooth voice stopped me on the other side of the door.

'Come in.' It said.

It was a friendly tone like the person who said it was not evil, he was actually a genuinely nice person.

I opened the door and found a man sitting in a chair behind a desk he was dressed in dark grey.

'Hello, Jordan Hale, at last we meet.'

It was one of those cliché lines.

He was the only Team Rocket member in this room.

Leaf was slumped against the wall.

Liam ran to her and got down on his knees, as soon as he reached her she opened her eyes and talked to her soothingly unbounding her hands and taking her mouth gag off before she embraced him. She started to cry.

They just sat there for a few moments.

The Team Rocket boss didn't try to stop Liam.

I raised an eyebrow.

'The girl, she's no use to me, she never was. I just thought it would pull your strings, but apparently according to my sources, or fools, as you so rightly put them tell me you would have come to save the director.' The boss said.

I knew Team rocket knew me as noble and trustworthy to innocent people.

I nodded to Liam, he led the director and Leaf out of the room.

The boss still didn't stop them.

As soon as the door shut the boss got up.

He walked around to the front.

'You know; you have become a real annoying person. It's been infuriating. You thwarted our plans in Mt. Moon. You stopped us in the lost Tower. You even saved the game corner in Celadon. And now this.' The boss started. 'Only one other person has thwarted my plans more than you.' The boss stopped.

The boss looked directly at me, he looked up and down me before walking to the vacant window.

'Of course you are. How could you not be? You resemble him almost exactly, his eyes, his determination, his pride, the only thing you didn't get was his hair. It is your mothers colour.'

How did this guy know my mother? Who did I resemble the most?

Then it clicked.

My father, the team Rocket knew my father, how did he know my parents. I needed an answer, but I first I was going to get his name.

I looked own. I could not look at him. Not while my anger was bubbling.

'Who are you?' I asked almost forcefully.

'Where are my manners. I know who you are, it's only fair you know mine. My name, Jordan Hale, is Giovanni.'

A shiver went down my spine as he said my name. His introduction sounded almost like how Archer introduced himself earlier, but that though dissolved almost instantly, unlike my anger, which now bubbled more violently.

'How do you know my mother?' I growled.

Giovanni chuckled.

I didn't notice him walk back to the front of the desk.

'She never told you?' He asked. 'I suppose she didn't want to lose you too.'

Is that the reason my father left, because of what my mother had not told me? Giovanni didn't sound like he was bluffing.

I had a few questions, but I'm sure Giovanni would answer them.

My blood boiled, I clenched my fists trying to restrain myself.

'I guess your father never told you either.' Giovanni said, almost sending me over the edge.

So it wasn't my father who my mother lost, what did Giovanni have in connection with my family.

'What is it about my family?' I asked growling deeply.

'Why would your parents tell you, they couldn't lose another son.' Giovanni said.

I froze.

All previous questions about my parents and Giovanni vanished, I had only one question.

Another son?

I shook violently. I wanted to tear Giovanni apart, demand to know everything, beat him until my knuckles bled.

'Wartortle. I choose you.' I said looking up. I shook, so it looked like I wasn't in control. I was, but the fight against myself was hard enough already.

Giovanni sighed.

'Rhydon deal with this.

A large Pokemon that kind of resembled a rhino came out.

It was mainly grey. It was standing on two thick stubby legs, both feet had two claws pointing in the same direction. Its stomach was cream and had vertical stripes across it. It had a breast plate which had an almost semi-circle joining both sides of its chest. Its breast plate covered its shoulders and its arm until its elbows. Its hands had three claws. It had a large tail and spikes led up its back to the back of its head. On its head it had two horns, one protruded from the top of its head while the other was situated near the end of its snout, the one on its snout looked like a cone that could spin. It had narrow red eyes. Its mouth hung slightly open and I could see two teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It also had two large pointy ears.

It looked like it could kill.

I was so angry I didn't even take out my Pokédex.

'Wartortle, use water pulse.'

'Bulldoze.'

Rhydon dug its claws into the ground and charged towards me fainting Wartortle before it began to get ready for a water pulse.

'Sandslash, I choose you.' I said.

'Bulldoze.' Giovanni repeated.'

Sandslash fainted as soon as that move was carried out.

I was helpless, this Pokemon would even out the odds.

'Charizard. I choose you.'

'Smack down.'

As soon as Charizard had been released it was struck down to the ground and couldn't get back up to fly.

'Bulldoze.'

Rhydon repeated the attack a third time.

Pikachu jumped in front of me without any hesitation.

'Use agility.' I said.

Pikachu ran across the room. He attempted to confuse Rhydon, but Rhydon was not losing sight of Pikachu.

'I've had enough of games Rhydon, use earthquake.'

The ground started to shake, I felt the magnitudes slowly make its way up to a ten. I fell to my knees, but the power exceeded a ten by almost twice the power.

I fell to the floor.

I saw Pikachu lay across to me.

I heard a gunshot before pain inflicted me. The last thing I heard was an evil chuckle then the sound of a wooden door locking.

My eyes fluttered open and all I saw was white. I closed my eyes.

'Pika?' I heard a Pikachu ask.

'Is he awake?' I heard Camilla ask.

I groaned and I heard five simultaneous sighs of relief.

I slowly sat up and saw Camilla sitting on the edge of my bed at the foot. Her Pikachu was perched on her hat, mine was sitting with his hand on my right wrist. Rachel and Brock were standing to the side of my bed.

Leaf and Liam stood against the wall next to the door.

I realized I was in a hospital.

How did I get here? I wondered.

That thought quickly vanished when Camilla did something unexpected she hugged me.

'You idiot.' She said smiling at me. 'You could have gotten yourself killed.' She added. 'You had a bullet in hour left calf, but the doctors removed it and said you'll be fine. Camilla continued.

'You scared us.' Rachel agreed.

'I'm glad you're alright.' Brock said.

'Thanks for saving me.' Leaf said coming up to me and hugging me, just like Camilla did.

Liam came up to me with a white cloth, it was rolled into a ball.

'The grunts did this to your Pokéball's before they fled from the city.' Liam said passing me the cloth.

I opened up the cloth and saw pieces of three Pokéball's, all were shattered to pieces. I fumbled through the pieces and saw the button to enlarge and decrease the size of the Pokéball. I kept fumbling through the pieces.

My hands started to shake as I tried to piece the Pokéball's back together.

Camilla stopped me by taking may hands and balling up the cloth once again, she handed it back to Liam who put it in my bag which was hanging on the doorframe.

I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I would not let them spill.

I breathed slowly to control my breathing.

'We recaptured your Wartortle in the great ball you had and Sandslash in the premier ball, but Charizard waited for you and refuses to be captured by anyone but you. Even Lance attempted to capture it with one of your Pokéball's, but it refused. If Lance can't catch it only you can.' Brock explained.

'Did anyone tell my mother?' I asked.

Rachel shook her head. 'No.'

I sighed.

'The doctor says you can go home once you wake up.' Camilla said.

'Home?' I asked in surprise.

'I'm not going home.' I replied.

'But the doctor…' Leaf started.

'I have come too far to leave all this behind. I am on the verge of winning my sixth badge. I will not allow this to set me back to square one. I will continue my journey; no-one will stop me from entering the Pokemon league.' I responded.

'You're right, Jordan.' Liam responded, surprising us all. 'this minor setback shouldn't stop you from achieving your dream and it will not stop me.' Liam said.

Leaf walked out the door seeing no point in fighting against me. 'Remember Camilla.' Leaf said before dragging Liam away.

She seemed like she was never captured.

'She seems so much better.' I commented.

My friends nodded before they exited the room. I got dressed before Pikachu jumped on my shoulder.

We headed out the hospital with my friends in trail of following me.

'Follow me, here we go, to the gardens of Water, Electric and Fire.' A man said walking the streets of Saffron.

My friends and I tilted our heads.

I took out a Pokéball from my bag and threw it at Charizard. Charizard willingly let it become captured before we followed this guy and a few other people.

Once the people stopped we reached a massive garden like the one a palace has, this garden was just outside of town and I didn't know what we were doing in it, or why it was called the Water, Electric and Fire Garden.'

I saw three boys, with three different stones and an Eevee in front of each of them.

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. It is out earlier than last one. I wanted to get the Silph. Co out and done with. I should have regular updates now, but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. *Spoiler(s) alert* Jordan's egg hatched next chapter, we finally get to see the three Eeveeloutions of this gen.**

**What did you think of the Silph? Co? Any questions or theories raised?**

**I have a question, should Rachel evolve her Eevee or keep it as it is?**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be updated soon.**

**Chapter Thirty-seven: A Cracking Dragon and Eeveeloutions**


	37. 37 A Cracking Dragon & Eeveeloutions

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the spoiler, I don't own Pokemon.**

37\. A Cracking Dragon &amp; Eeveeloutions

The guy that I was sure that led us to this garden had miraculously disappeared.

One of the boys had spiked up brown hair, kind of like mine, but his was definitely longer, he was wearing an orangey-red t-shirt with a flame on it, he was wearing blue jeans and red trainers.

He was feeding his Eevee Pokemon food.

A second boy had black messy hair, he was wearing a dark yellow t-shirt with a lighter yellow bolt on it, he was also wearing blue jeans. He had luminous yellow trainers on. He was brushing his Eevee at the moment.

The last boy had blonde hair that was cropped short. He was wearing a sky blue t-shirt with a darker blue water droplet on it, he had jeans that matched the droplet and his trainers were also the same colour. He was training his Eevee to move through loops and weave in-between poles.

The first boy held an irregular orange stained stone, the second held an irregular yellow stained stone with a green line in it, the third held an irregular shaped blue stained stone.

I wondered what these stones were and what they were used for.

My friends didn't seem to know either.

I started to wonder why watching Eevee do things or people caring for their Eevee was so entertaining. I mean why did this seem so interesting before? Now it just seemed pointless, we were just seeing three trainers that had an Eevee and a particular stone.

It was like seeing Rachel taking care of her Eevee.

'Hello, everybody, you have come to witness a great event, for the first time ever these three Eevee will be able to evolve.' The boy with brown hair said.

'But these Eevee will evolve into three different Pokemon.' The boy with black hair informed us.

Everyone gasped including my friends and i.

What were they talking about? Eevee evolving into more than one Pokemon?

'Instead of us telling you will should just show you.' The boy with blond hair told us.

The boy with brown hair gave its Eevee the orange stone.

Eevee sniffed it before it started to glow, Eevee started to grow bigger, when it stopped glowing a different Pokemon was in its place.

This Pokemon had short reddish-orange fur. It has long ears with black insides. It has black eyes and a small black nose. On its feet it has three small toes and a yellow pad on each paw. It has a small tuft of yellow hair on top of its head. It also has a yellow mane around its chest and back, it also had a large bushy tail that is the same type of fur.

Everyone murmured while my friends and I took out our Pokédexes.

'_Flareon, the flame Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose-it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit.'_

So that was supposedly one of Eevee's evolutions.

I didn't believe or even begin to understand how Eevee could have more than one evolution.

The boy with the yellow stone gave it to his Eevee and this Eevee also started to glow.

Once Eevee stopped glowing a different Pokemon to Flareon was in its place.

This Pokemon had short dark yellow fur. It had a spiky fringe of its fur around its tail. It also has a white ruff of spiky fur around its neck like a collar. Its large pointy ears are yellow with black insides. Its eyes and nose looked exactly like Flareon's. On its feet it has three toes and a pink paw pad.

I pointed my Pokédex towards this new Pokemon.

'_Jolteon, the lightning Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the Pokemon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles.'_

Okay, maybe Eevee could evolve into two completely different Pokemon. Maybe even three, but I was still unsure, maybe this was trick or something, but if it wasn't Rachel had a big choice to make.

The boy with the blue stone gave it to his Eevee and this one started to glow.

Once his Eevee stopped glowing a Pokemon smaller than Jolteon and Flareon was in its place.

This Pokemon was light blue, it has a dark blue marking around its head and the same coloured ridge down its back. On each of its feet it has three toes and a dark blue paw pad on its hind feet. It has a white ruff around its neck. It also has a split light blue tailfin. It has three fins around its head. One is like a shark's fin, but it was webbed cream. Its two other fins were like ears and were also cream coloured.

I then pointed my Pokédex to this Eevee evolution.

'_Vaporeon, the bubble jet Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokemon has the ability to freely control water.'_

Okay, I was convinced now, but it was still weird, a Pokemon that had more than one, no more than two evolutionary lines. I knew of no other Pokemon with the same characteristic as Eevee, now Rachel had a hard choice.

If anybody is interested in these Pokemon, or if you have an Eevee then please come and see us and our Pokemon.' The boy with brown hair said.

Rachel raced up to Flareon first, we were surprised by her eagerness. A few other Pokemon trainers also ran up to the Eevee evolutions. There were at least fifty different people, some left thinking this was a waste of time, others just stayed behind waiting until the boys were less crowded before going to speak to them, that is exactly what Brock Camilla and I did, while the rest of the trainers rushed to ask questions to the Eevee trainers.

Today they would probably have a question asked more than once, this is the first time I had seen Eevee evolve. Probably the first time most people had seen or known an Eevee could evolve.

A question that would probably be asked a lot is how? But I didn't know how they would answer that question. Some trainers got bored easily, like after a few weeks of having the best toy, you get bored and move on.

Rachel came back and she looked extremely happy.

'What's got you in a good mood?' I asked.

'The Eeveeloutions.' She replied.

'Eeveeloutions?' Camilla asked.

'That's the name given to the evolutions of Eevee.' Rachel explained.

'So which one do you like best?' I asked.

She was silent for a moment. 'I don't know, they're all good, but I guess it's up to Eevee, not me.' She answered.

Makes sense, I thought. I mean if I had a Pokemon that could evolve by one of those stones I'd ask first if it wanted to evolve. I knew Camilla also had a Pokemon that could evolve through an evolutionary stone.

We were told by Seymour, it was months ago, that Jigglypuff could evolve into Wigglytuff by interaction with the Moon stone.

Pikachu looked at the dispersing crowd and jumped from my shoulder towards Jolteon, I saw Camilla's Pikachu off in the same direction.

We followed them both towards the boy with the Jolteon as the rest of the crowd left the gardens.

'Hey, guys come to see how awesome my Jolteon is?' The boy asked as our Pikachu interacted with it.

I looked at Jolteon, it looked like it was faster than Flareon and Vaporeon, but if I had an Eevee, I would not evolve it into one of these Pokemon, I would probably just keep it as an Eevee.

I had no idea what Rachel would do, she liked all of the Eeveeloutions.

I realized the guy was waiting for an answer, but I didn't want to be rude so I told him the truth partly.

'We just wanted to know about the Eeveelotions.'

The boy didn't look surprised. 'Well, Jolteon is the electric type evolution, plus it is the fastest on land.'

'What is its move set?' Camilla asked.

'Why don't you battle me with your Pikachu and you'll find out?' The boy challenged.

'Me?' Camilla asked taken aback by the eagerness.

'A one on one to see who has the strongest electric type.' The boy said.

He didn't really aske he just went through a part of the garden I hadn't noticed and stood on one end of the battlefield that was laid down in front of us.

Brock, Rachel, and the other two Eeveeloutions brothers came to see what the commotion was.

'Is Camilla battling him?' Rachel asked as my Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder to watch the battle.

'Apparently.' I replied.

'This battle will be between Camilla and her Pikachu and Ellis and his Jolteon, the battle will end when one trainers Pokemon cannot continue. Begin.' The trainer with the Vaporeon said.

So the boy with the Jolteon was Ellis.

'You ready girl?' Camilla asked.

That was extremely similar to how I asked my Pikachu when we started our battled. My Pikachu also heard what Camilla said.

'Pika?' It asked in confusion.

'You got me.' I replied shrugging my shoulders.

'She's inspired by the way you battle.' Rachel replied.

That made a little sense, but I was still confused, but I didn't have time to ponder, Jolteon made the first move.

'Use quick attack.' Ellis called.

Jolteon made its way across the field and towards Pikachu.

'Dodge and use agility.'

Pikachu dodged before it used agility and began to speed up running across the field.

'Use agility also.'

Camilla looked surprised for a second. This battle would not be won on speed, especially if Jolteon could learn agility, it would be able to match Pikachu's speed.

Both Pokemon stopped running.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.'

Ellis didn't make Jolteon move, it just made Jolteon stay there.

Instead of Jolteon get hurt by the move Jolteon looked like it savoured the electricity, as if it was healing Jolteon.

'What?' Camilla asked.

'You obviously don't brush up on Pokemon abilities.' Ellis remarked. 'My Jolteon has lightning rod, any electric type attacks are useless against my Jolteon.' Ellis sure seemed to brag a lot.

Now speed and electricity is not something Camilla would be able to use to beat this Jolteon, she would have to rely on skill and other attacks that were not electric typed.

'Jolteon, use electric terrain.'

Jolteon filled up with electricity before dispersing it outwards.

Camilla knew that she could not dodge this, but it didn't hit Camilla's Pikachu, it just brushed right through it.

A few seconds later the floor cackled with electricity.

Electric terrain must have made the floor electric. It wouldn't affect flying or ground type Pokemon, but must be able to affect the rest, like water, so my Wartortle would be at a real disadvantage right now.

'Jolteon, use charge.' Ellis called.

Jolteon coated itself in a yellow light, which expanded into a ball before it sucked the light ball in, in small electric waves.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.'

Pikachu shot towards Jolteon with blinding speed.

'Jolteon, dodge and use thunder.'

Jolteon jumped up before Pikachu rammed into it.

Pikachu turned almost instantly.

'Use agility.'

Camilla took Jolteon's jump as an advantage to get her speed up.

Pikachu ran around the field, as soon as Jolteon landed Pikachu stopped.

Jolteon glowed white before a huge electric jolt struck Pikachu, she cried out in pain, but was still standing after the direct hit.

This surprised Ellis, but I knew Camilla's Pikachu was strong. An electric attack would not defeat it, even if it was a powerful one.

'Jolteon, use quick attack.'

Jolteon sped toward Pikachu.

'Dodge and use quick attack.'

Ellis realized his mistake too late.

Pikachu dodged easily then used quick attack, it rammed into Jolteon. Since the Jolteon was so close when Pikachu used quick attack it had caused more pain than usual.

Jolteon skidded across the floor, but it didn't fall, it stayed on its feet.

'Jolteon, use thunderbolt.'

Jolteon released an electric attack, that we only knew too well.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.' Camilla said.

As soon as Camilla said that I knew exactly what she was doing, but Ellis looked confused.

Both attacks connected and created a gas cloud.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.'

Ellis suddenly lost vision of Jolteon, so he couldn't tell Jolteon to do anything.

Both Pokemon got lost as Pikachu entered the cloud using quick attack.

'Pikachu, use agility.' Camilla said.

Ellis did not copy Camilla with the move, he didn't want Jolteon to faint while using agility, it might get hit by Pikachu and this would cause it to faint.

The cloud slowly disappeared, as soon as Both Pokemon could be seen, but only faintly, Camilla called out the last attack.

'Pikachu, call the curtain and use quick attack.'

Pikachu shot toward Jolteon at so much speed my mind couldn't process where it was, one second it was standing a few feet from Camilla, less than a second later it was standing a few feet from Ellis on the other side of the field and Jolteon.

Three seconds later Jolteon fell to the floor and we knew it had fainted.

Ellis walked onto the field and Picked up Jolteon. The terrain was no longer electric, it turned back to grass, as soon as Jolteon fainted.

'Well done Pikachu.' Camilla said as she ran up to it. Her Pikachu did the same, they embraced each other in a hug.

'Jolteon is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu and the victor of this match is Camilla.' The Vaporeon trainer said after the shock of Jolteon losing dawned on him.

The Flareon trainer instead walked to where Ellis was a second ago.

'I want to battle you.' He said pointing to Brock.

Brock didn't mind, he just shrugged and took Camilla's place as she and Ellis left the battle field.

'Go Flareon.' He said

'Go Vulpix.'

'This battle will between Frank and Flareon and Brock and Vulpix, the trainer with their Pokemon unable to battle will lose. Begin.' The Vaporeon trainer said.

So the Person with the Flareon was called Frank.

'Flareon, use flamethrower.'

'Counter with flamethrower.' Brock remarked.

Both Pokemon shot their own flamethrower, as soon as they connected a big black cloud was produced.

Brock looked back at me for a second before he smiled and turned back.

I knew exactly what he was going to do.

'Use ember on the cloud Vulpix.'

As soon as the ember touched the cloud there was a loud explosion that covered most of the field. Camilla, Rachel, Ellis, the Vaporeon Pokemon trainer, Brock, frank and I had to turn away from the force of the explosion.

Once the cloud disappeared we saw Flareon was struggling to get up, the black cloud was loud and Brock had learnt from me that creating a cloud, as long as you're not in it will deal great damage to your opponent.

So Brock had also got inspiration from me, why did my friends think I was great Pokémon trainer. I was just doing as everyone else was, battling. I can't have been that inspirational could I? Sure I had learnt loads and so had my friends, but it seems that their style of battling was similar to mine, even Brocks, who was a Gym leader before this journey.

'Flareon, use shadow ball.'

I raised my eyebrow at this.

Flareon could learn Shadow ball? Probably not, it was probably a move it learned when it was an Eevee.

A ball of dark purple span towards Vulpix.

'Vulpix, use your tail and send it back.

Franks eyes widened.

Vulpix caught the ball and curled it up and around its bushy tail before the shadow ball headed back.

'Use flamethrower.' Brock said.

The shadow ball hit Flareon causing it to fall to the ground now struggling to get back up.

Before it could stand up a flamethrower hit it and caused it to stay down.

A dust cloud appeared as soon as Flareon fell to the ground.

As soon as the dust cloud disappeared we knew the outcome of the battle.

'Flareon is unable to battle, the winner is Vulpix and the Victor is Brock.' The Vaporeon trainer said.

He was less stunned this time.

I guess it was his turn to battle.

'Rachel may I ask you for a battle?' He asked replacing Frank.

'Me?' Rachel asked. 'Why not Jordan?'

'He has a Pikachu, since Camilla has a Pikachu, it would be a bore to see another battle.'

'He has other Pokemon.' Rachel blurted.

The trainer chuckled. 'I'm sure he does, but he looks really powerful. I don't want him to battle a trainer like me with his Pokemon. I hear he almost stopped the boss of Team Rocket in the Silph. Co two days ago.' The trainer said.

I was out for two days.

'Two days?' I asked.

'Yeah, you were asleep for almost two whole days, we were so worried.' Camilla replied as if it was nothing.

'So what do you say Rachel?' The Vaporeon trainer asked. 'You can battle with Eevee.' The trainer suggested.

'Okay.' She replied.

I saw the sun starting to set, well it would be while before I would battle, I hoped it would be tomorrow. It all depended on if the Gym was open or not.

Rachel took her place on the battlefield. I wondered who was going to referee this match, neither Ellis or Frank looked like they wanted to do it.

Brock took the place instead; he had refereed most of my non-official matches.

'This battle will be between Rachel and her Eevee and Wesley and his Vaporeon the battle will be over when one trainers Pokemon is unable to continue. Begin.'

'Eevee, use shadow ball.'

'Counter with shadow ball Vaporeon.'

Vaporeon must have kept that from its previous Eevee.

Both Pokemon launched their attacks.

The shadow balls hit each other, this created a cloud which shielded either Pokemon from seeing the other.

As soon as the cloud disappeared Wesley issued an attack.

'Water pulse.' I didn't know that Vaporeon would learn this move this early.

Vaporeon let loose a water pulse.

'Dodge and counter with swift.'

Eevee jumped out of the way and the water pulse flew past it, it let out a swift towards Vaporeon. The array of stars flew directly at Vaporeon, there was no way that it could dodge them this late, no move would stop it from getting hit either.

Vaporeon got hit, but it was only pushed back a few inched before flinching in pain as the remaining stars hit it.

'Vaporeon, us aqua jet.'

Oh no, Rachel can't get Eevee to dodge this attack, it was too fast to miss.

'Use dig.' Rachel countered.

Pillars of water shot out they headed towards Eevee at blinding speed, but Eevee was already halfway through digging.

The aqua jet somehow missed as Eevee burrowed its way underground.

Wesley looked surprised, as did we all, well everyone but Rachel. Maybe she had trained with her Eevee while Liam and I went to save Leaf from Team Rocket.

Vaporeon looked around frantically to try and anticipate where Eevee would jump out. Wesley also did this, this was his mistake, if he did the same as his Pokemon then they would both be in trouble. With dig you have to calm your Pokemon down or use a move to counter it, just like my Wartortle did with Brocks Onix when it was a Squirtle.

'Use dig.' Rachel said.

As I suspected Eevee shot out from underneath Vaporeon.

Now Rachel had a few seconds with a great advantage.

'Eevee, use shadow ball.'

Wesley's eyes widened, he realised he couldn't do anything to stop this attack as Vaporeon was immobilized in midair.

The shadow ball hit Vaporeon.

Once Vaporeon landed it struggled to get up.

Wesley looked almost helpless, he had to have a way to at least land an attack on Eevee, right?

Before I could come up with something I would do Rachel issued her final move.

'Eevee, use swift.' She said.

Eevee let loose an array of stars that headed straight towards Vaporeon. Wesley didn't look surprised for once. He smiled as if he knew the outcome before the battle started.

The starts hit Vaporeon and it fell over.

'Vaporeon is unable to battle, the winner is Eevee and the victor is Rachel.' Brock announced.

Wesley looked stunned, as did we all, but it was Rachel.

Maybe she wouldn't choose to make her Eevee evolve into a Vaporeon.

'Well done you three, those battles were great.' Ellis said as Wesley joined us on the opposite side of where he was.

It felt great to not battle anyone for a while, it felt good to just relax and not worry about anything.

Also I got to see that my friend had picked up some battling traits from me, I thought I would get some battling traits from brock since he was Gym leader, or I would gain some from Camilla and Rachel since they took part in the Battle Château, but no. My friends battle in the way that I did. I did take part in most battles and I wasn't one to turn down a challenge. So maybe I had the most experienced, but I didn't want to sound cocky about it so I just battled whatever challenge came my way.

'Sorry we didn't get to battle you Jordan, but we figured that you'd be tired from getting rid of Team Rocket.' Frank said.

'Um. I didn't, they fled after hurting my Pokemon and I.' I replied telling them the truth.

'Well then, we didn't want to battle you because you'd still be too tired.' Wesley told me.

They took us around the back of the gardens or the front of the huge white building that I had not noticed before, none of us did.

'This is your house?' Rachel asked.

'Yes.' Ellis confirmed. 'This is our house.'

It didn't look like a house, it looked like a mansion.

Wesley led us inside.

Inside was so much more glorious than outside.

We were greeted by a large hall with white walls and ceiling. There was a staircase in the middle of the room that led up two floors. There was a royal red rug on the floor that led up the staircase. We didn't go upstairs though. Wesley took us to the right and into a large living room. The boys had a four-seater couch, which my friends and I sat on, a two seater sofa and an armchair, all these three were facing a glass table.

Ellis sat on the Armchair. While Frank and Wesley sat on the two seater sofa.

We put our bags in front of us.

I swear I saw my bag shake, but I wasn't so sure.

From what we have seen, you all have at least one Pokemon who can evolve by evolution stones.' Ellis started. 'Camilla and Jordan, you both have a Pikachu and these evolve when they come in contact with a thunderstone.' Ellis stated.

He gave us each a thunderstone.

'If you give your Pokemon this stone to hold they will evolve into Raichu, but be careful, if they evolve they will not be able to turn back.' Ellis cautioned us.

I remember my battle with surge, he had a Raichu, sure it was extremely hard to beat, but he had a Raichu. If Pikachu wanted to evolve I would let it, but it would be his choice.

'Brock, you have a Vulpix and that will evolve when it interacts with a Fire stone.' Frank said handing him a fire stone. 'If Vulpix comes in contact with that it will evolve into a Ninetales.'

We hadn't seen a Ninetales yet, but Brock would never evolve Eevee, we all knew he intended to give it back to Suzy once we met back up with her.

'Rachel, you have an Eevee and for that we will give you all three evolutionary stones.' Wesley added as he and Ellis and Frank gave her each a stone.

'Wait!' Camilla said. 'There is another evolutionary stone.' She added. 'The moon stone, I was told by my father in Pewter that my Jigglypuff could evolve by using a Moon stone.' She told Ellis, Frank and Wesley.

'You are wrong and right in a way.' Ellis said. 'Your father was telling you the truth, Jigglypuff does evolve, into Wigglytuff when exposed to a Moon stone, but there is also another stone, it is called the Leaf stone.'

'Do you have any moon stones?' Rachel asked.

'Why do you want one?' I asked.

'My female Nidoran, it evolves into Nidorina and then when exposed to a moon stone it will evolve.'

'Into a Nidoqueen.' Brock agreed.

'So you would both like a Moon stone?' Frank asked.

'Yes please.' The girls replied in unison.

My bag wiggled.

'Okay. I swear my bag just moved.' I said aloud as Frank left to fetch two Moon stones.

'I saw it too.' Camilla agreed.

I opened up my bag and the egg I had received from Alan had started to shake.

Before anyone could say anything it started to glow.

'It's hatching.' Wesley said in amazement.

The glowing intensified and it made us all turn away.

As soon as the glowing stopped in its place was a small serpent like blue Pokemon.

I couldn't believe Alan, he had given me a Pokemon egg, one he already had. Apparently this was one of the rarest Pokemon ever.

How did he get one of these?

'A Dratini.' Frank said standing in the doorway with two moon stones in one hand and a second stone in the other hand.

Dratini's eyes opened. Its big red eyes looked around the room before landing on me. As soon as its eyes rested on me it laid down on my lap and slept.

'Aww.' I heard Camilla and Rachel coo.

'You have a Dratini.' Wesley said in amazement.

'Yeah.' I chuckled nervously.

It was great I had a Dratini, now I knew exactly why Alan gave me that egg, he wanted me to battle with my Dratini with him at the Pokemon league entrance.

Suddenly I panicked.

'Um, what am I supposed to do about tomorrow?' I asked.

'What about tomorrow?' Frank came in sitting down placing the stones on the table.

'I have a Gym battle with this City's Gym leader.'

'I'll take care of Dratini, while you battle her.' Brock said.

'Really?' I asked.

'Sure, I'm a Pokemon breeder I'll make it feel welcome, its uncle Brock will take care of it.' Brock told me.

That reassured me.

And as soon as I had my battle with the Gym leader I would devote my attention to Dratini, then once it was confident enough we would train and it would be battling in no time. I would battle Alan's Dragonair with my Dratini at the Pokemon league.

'Girls here are your stones.' Frank said pointing to the stones on the table.

The Moon stones looked exactly like the ones that Seymour had when we were on the summit of Mt Moon.

The girls took a stone each and placed it in their bags.

'This is a Leaf stone.' It was a pale green oval shape stone with what looked like a dark green leaf imprinted onto it.

'This stone can evolve a Gloom into an Vileplume. A Weepinbell into Victreebel and an Exeggcute into an Exeggutor.' Ellis told us.

I had never heard of the last four, but they must have been Pokemon from Kanto.

'These are the only stones?' I asked.

'Yes, these five stones are the only stones that have been found. Cinnabar are still searching for more, but at the moment these are the only five available.' Ellis replied.

I wondered if Cinnabar would find any more by the time we got there. I highly doubted it, but there was always a chance.

I was starting to get interested in Cinnabar. They were looking to revive fossils, they were the ones who found the evolutionary stones and a clerk wanted to know about a better Pokéball that the Silph. Co. had made.

I realized I now had five Pokemon, plus once I got to Cinnabar, Aerodactyl would be my sixth I would have my team that I would face the Pokemon league with. That was exiting, knowing I will have a full team of six.

Brock only had a team of four, while Camilla, Rachel and I had a team of five.

I wondered Camilla would get, or if she even wanted to get a team of six.

I wondered if Brock would. I mean he would get kabuto and that would be five Pokemon.

Rachel would have six once Cinnabar revived an Omanyte from her fossil.

'You know guys; it is getting late. We wouldn't mind if you wanted to sleep here for tonight and you can go to the Gym in the morning, besides we have plenty enough beds upstairs, I guess it's been a long time since you've slept in an actual proper bed. The Pokemon centres aren't all that fancy, besides your beds these are the best you are going to get.' Frank said.

I couldn't argue with that. Three of us did battle against them today then they gave us evolutionary stones and now they were letting us sleep in proper beds. We would have to find a way to repay them, they were being so nice.

I warily picked up Dratini and took it upstairs with Pikachu looking really tired on my shoulder. As soon as I went in one of the bedrooms, Pikachu jumped off turned around on the bed before falling asleep. I laid Dratini down on the bed still sleeping next to Pikachu before I got ready for bed myself.

I had a comfortable night's sleep.

The light from the morning sun pulsated through the curtains.

**I'm sorry this is a bit late. I had hoped to get it up by Saturday, but I was having trouble finishing it, so again; Sorry. Anyway, hope you liked this Chapter. I have worked out that this Arc should have around 60 chapters near enough and we are not far away from 40 chapters. Anyway Rachel may or may not decide to evolve her Eevee, Jordan now has a Dratini, the only Dragon type available in Generation 1**

**Chapter Thirty-eight: A Game of Psychic Abilities**


	38. 38 A Game of Psychic Abilities

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me**

38\. A Game of Psychic Abilities

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a normal bed.

I remembered we were being hosted by Ellis, Frank and Wesley.

We needed to pay them back for their gracious hospitality.

I sat up and found that Dratini was looking at me. I chuckled lightly.

It cocked its head at my reaction.

'How you doing?' I asked before I got out of bed to get dressed.

As soon as I was dressed Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder.

I strapped my belt to my waist, slung the bag on my back and picked up Dratini before walking downstairs.

I saw Brock and Rachel were already downstairs talking, but I couldn't hear till I reached the bottom of the stairs.

'…she needs to do it herself.' Rachel said. 'just because you have sudden outbursts to any pretty girl, doesn't mean she can do the same to any boy, besides she told us not to.' Rachel said.

'Hey guys.' I said.

'Hi, how much did you hear?' Rachel asked.

'Brocks sudden outbursts for women, not everyone shows affection like he does.' I replied.

'He hasn't done it for a while has he?' Camilla asked holding Cubone in her arms standing at the top of the staircase.

'Then again there haven't been any pretty girls recently, no Chatelaines, no nurse Joy's.' I added.

Camilla, Rachel and I laughed.

'I see you're all ready to go.' Ellis said as he Frank and Wesley came in to see us off.

'Yeah, but we want to repay you for your hospitality.' I replied.

'How about a quick battle since you didn't get one yesterday?' Ellis suggested.

'With you?' I asked.

'Sure, wanna use Pikachu?' Ellis asked.

'What do you say buddy?' I asked him although I probably already knew the answer.

'Pika!' He replied pumping his fists.

'Great.' Ellis said.

We all went outside and Ellis stood on one side of the battlefield as I stood on the other.

'Let's go Jolteon.'

'This battle will be between Ellis and his Jolteon and Jordan and his Pikachu, the battle will be over when one Pokemon is unable to continue.' Wesley said.

I would rather Brock referee the match, but he was taking care of my Dratini.

'Use electric terrain.' Ellis said.

Jolteon let a shock ripple away from him and the battlefield cackled with electricity.

'Use agility.'

Pikachu began to run around the field quickly.

Ellis was surprised. His Jolteon was having trouble keeping up.

'Use agility.' Ellis said.

'Pikachu, quick attack.' I retorted.

Before Jolteon could rush around the field Pikachu rammed into the side of him.

He skidded a few metres away.

'Jolteon, use shadow ball.'

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.' I said.

Jolteon released a dark purple blob towards Pikachu, but Pikachu's thunderbolt just tore through it.

I was wondering if Pikachu had learned any new moves yet. I hoped it had, once I had checked the moves that Pikachu could learn. I decided to try one.

'Pikachu, use iron tail.'

Pikachu ran up towards Jolteon.

He jumped in front of Jolteon. His tail glowed before turning silver.

Jolteon got slapped in the face with an Iron tail, it made him fall down.

'Jolteon, use thunder.' Ellis smiled.

I didn't bother to say anything.

I waited until the last moment.

'Use iron tail on the ground.'

Pikachu's tail glowed before turning silver, he planted it into the ground.

The thunder hit Pikachu, but it was unaffected.

So that's two ways for an electric type to stop electric moves from affecting it: Have the ability Lightning Rod or make your Pokemon know a steel type move and plant that part of its body in the ground.

Metal conducts electricity and since Iron tail was metal, sort of thunder was attracted to that, but the iron tail was in the ground and electric does not affect ground.

Once Pikachu was sure that Jolteon had finished the attack it took its tail out from the ground.

I had an idea, I didn't know if it would work, but it was best to give it a shot.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt on the ground.' I said.

He did it without hesitation, he obviously knew what I was thinking.

Ellis looked at me in confusion.

'That was a pointless attack, I thought you were better than that.' Ellis said.

Maybe it didn't work.

A few seconds later just before Ellis could call out an attack Jolteon crumpled on the floor.

Okay maybe it did work.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.' I said as Ellis was recovering from what happened to his Jolteon.

A few seconds later Pikachu hit Jolteon in the side.

As Pikachu got back to me Jolteon struggled to get up. I saw its legs were shaky.

Maybe that thunderbolt took a lot out of Jolteon.

Ellis looked like the battle was over, that was confirmed when Jolteon fell to the floor.

'Jolteon is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Pikachu and the victor is Jordan.'

Ellis returned his Jolteon as Pikachu ran up to me, we both embraced.

'Well done Pikachu.' I praised him. He cheered in delight.

I walked to Brock and took back Dratini.

'How was that, Dratini?' I asked. 'One day, you'll be able to battle like that.' I told him.

'Well done Jordan, as always a great battle.' Brock praised me.

The girls both nodded in agreement.

'How did you do that?' Ellis asked as he came over.

'Do what?' I asked.

'Managed to attack my Jolteon with an electric attack.'

'I saw the terrain was electric, since thunderbolt was also electric it would be camouflaged within the terrain, lightning rod only absorbs attacks it can see, right? So since Jolteon couldn't see it, the attack hit Jolteon from below.' I explained.

'That was definitely unorthodox.' Wesley commented coming up to join us with frank on his tail.

'That's the way he battles.' Rachel said. 'Since his first Gym battle.' Rachel told them.

'And now these guys also do it, as you saw yesterday.' I added.

'As we did.' Frank agreed.

'But they are no-where near as unorthodox as you are.' Ellis stated.

I saw Dratini yawn before it fell asleep.

'If you make it to the Pokemon league you can bet me and my brothers will come and watch you.' Ellis stated.

'Brothers?' I asked.

'Yeah, we are known around Kanto as the Eevee brothers because we all had an Eevee and they were powerful.' Frank responded.

'Anyway, see you around.' Wesley said before they went back into the house.

We all made our way to the Pokemon centre before I would go and have the Gym battle.

As soon as we entered Brock was at the counter before we knew it.

It completely skipped Rachel's mind and now we had to hear half of his heart-breaking speech.

'Nurse Joy, how is it fated that we meet, after so many years of searching I can finally say…' He was cut off as Rachel hit him on the back of the head.

I went up to nurse Joy, can you check up Pikachu please?' I asked.

Nurse Joy nodded as Chansey took Pikachu behind.

We all went to sit down at the table.

I stared into space. I was wondering what I would do in this Gym battle. I didn't know who the leader was what the type was. Liam had already won and he was on his way to his seventh win.

How was I supposed to go against it when I didn't have an idea in what type it specialised in, this was a situation I continuously found myself in, and I couldn't prevent it, maybe I should be able to find out somewhere or maybe it was like this for a reason. Maybe there was mystery for a reason, it was a challenge for trainers to test their skills at not just battling, but on the spot decisions.

I just remembered team rocket were out there and now my mother was in even more danger. I had to call Riley.

I went up to the phone, I felt my friends stare into my back.

I phoned Riley and he picked up on the third ring.

'Jordan!' He asked in surprise.

'Where you expecting someone else?' I asked. 'And that's a nice way to greet your nephew.' I said.

'Sorry, I thought your father would call.'

'My father was going to call you?' I asked.

'Umm…yeah, he found something important, it was a breakthrough in Pokemon development, but he won't tell me what it was.' Riley said. 'Blue called me and said that your father was going to call me to ask if I could come out and help him.' Riley told me.

'Can you cancel?' I asked. 'I need you to protect my mother. I faced them again and now I'm in a bigger hole. I need you to keep her safe.'

'What am I going to tell your father?' He asked.

'Whatever you have to, but you have to worry about my mother.' I replied.

'I'll just tell her my house had been caught on fire and if she could give me a place to stay until they rebuilt it.' Riley said.

'I can't help you with my dad then, sorry.' I replied.

'Okay, try not to run into them again, it's only going to get worse.'

'Tell my father.' I told Riley. 'He can stop them.'

Riley mused over that. 'I'll try, but he might not even come.' Riley told me.

'Thanks.'

'Now I'll go see your mother and make something up.' Riley said before he hung up.

The ding sounded for Pikachu's check-up, but he didn't wait for me to go get him, as soon as I stood up from the phone he was on my shoulder.

'How you feeling buddy?' I asked.

'Pika.' He said saying he was fired up.

'Jordan.' I heard brock call. 'We tried to talk to you ever since you sat down.' He told me.

'Sorry.' I replied. I was thinking about my Gym battle and what type it was and who I was going to use.' I told him.

'Any ideas?' Rachel asked me.

'Nope, not a clue.' I said.

'Well, you'll figure it out.' Camilla told me.

I knew she was right. I was always able to figure it out, especially after I beat brock. I had found a way to counter the Gym leader's attacks against me.

The Gym leader wasn't what I worried about it was the type they specialised in, but then I thought it wasn't just the type it was also their battling skills. I mean they were a gym leader, a powerful opponent, known for keeping out many trainers from entering the Pokémon league. It was supposed to be a challenge; my previous victories had proven that. In one Gym battle I had to dress up in martial art outfits. In another I had to resist scents that were alluring and impossibly intoxicating. In Cerulean I had to go to the lighthouse first. The only ones that didn't challenge me was Brock and Surge, they seemed to be at ease, but surge was overconfident, he believed that strength was the only way to win, until I battled him. And Brock, well he was the first Gym leader most trainers battled.

We all walked towards the Gym and saw it looked like it was closed down, it was a really dark purple almost black.

I was about to walk in, but a voice stopped us.

'Hey.' A voice called.

Naturally we all turned.

A man who looked around the same age as flint with black cropped hair and brown eyes walked up to us.

'Are you going to battle the Gym leader?' He asked.

'I am.' I said stepping forward.

'can you help her?' He asked.

'Help?' I asked.

'She isn't the same person she was.' The man told us.

'Huh?' Rachel asked.

'Do you have a minute?' He asked.

We nodded. He took us around to the side of the Gym where a picnic table was.

'Can you tell us what's going on?' Brock asked.

The man sighed before nodding and telling us what was wrong. 'Okay, my daughter is the Gym leader and she is very powerful, but she is also non-emotional.'

'How?' Camilla asked.

'Well, about eight years ago she took an interest in psychic Pokemon because this was once my Gym and it was a psychic Gym, but she was more into the abilities they possessed, like telepathy, mind reading and being able to use telekinesis.'

'How does this make her emotionless?' I asked.

'Well one night she was training like she did every night, and there was an accident, she was practicing telepathy in her mirror, she was never able to use her telepathy until then, since she was using a mirror the telepathy bounced off the mirror and stopped her, her mind shut off, her emotions were trapped in her head, she can't let any out. As soon as she was shut off she has been training ever since, non-stop, now she is able to float and use her psychic abilities, they are powerful, but I want you to help her.' The man said.

'Why me?' I asked.

'I see the potential you have in you, you have the power to beat her, but you can do so much more, you have to help her, as a parent it kills me to not be able to see my child as she once was.'

'You're her father?' Rachel asked.

'Yes.' He replied. 'Now please help her.' The man said.

I nodded and we left him to his thoughts on the picnic table.

Now I knew what Gym this was, it would be a little easier.

I knew what I needed to do, but I had no idea to do it.

I stopped in front of the door and gave Dratini to Brock.

Dratini woke up as soon as Brock held it, but it didn't cry. It knew I was going to battle.

'Okay, Dratini, I am going to battle now and I want you to watch okay, this battle is what most battles will be like, so watch my Pokemon for how you are supposed to battle.' I told Dratini.

I didn't know if it understood any of what I said, but it needed to learn so why not learn early?

I opened the door and waked in with wary.

We came in and the doors shut.

This girl was definitely serious.

My friends and I stepped a few steps forward.

'Hello!' I called. 'My name is Jordan Hale and I would like to battle the Gym leader.'

'Hello.' I heard a little girls voice reply. 'I am Sabrina the Gym leader, before we battle can we play?' this was an odd request, but I stepped forward and saw a girl of about eight. This made no sense, the man outside said the Gym leader started training eight years ago, so either this girl was lying and she wanted to play before we battled or the man outside was crazy, but this was a psychic Gym maybe it was playing with our minds.

'Jordan, do you see the little girl also?' Brock asked me.

'Yes.' I replied.

The little girl stepped into the light, she laughed.

'Can we play?' she asked again.

'This is Sabrina? The emotionless girl?' Rachel asked.

I scanned the room.

I saw a girl around eighteen sitting down in a chair.

She was in darkness so it was hard to see her.

'No. that is Sabrina.' I said.

'Can you wait a minute please?' I asked the little girl.

She seemed content with that answer.

I walked up to Sabrina and asked her a question.

'Sabrina, I am Jordan hale of Pallet town, can I battle you.'

Sabrina didn't say anything.

'If you play with me first.' The little girl said.

I turned to see the girl looking at me.

'listen little girl I came here for a battle, not to play.' I said.

The girl shot daggers before yelling in a girl's voice who sounded like the Sabrina on the chair and not the little girls. 'Play. With. Me!'

As soon as she said that everything went black.

I woke up outside on the streets of Saffron, but something was off. Me and my friends were the only ones here. Everyone else was inside.

I took Dratini back from Brock.

'Did she kick us out?' Camilla asked.

'Um…I'm not sure.' I replied. 'I don't remember.'

I looked around, but I couldn't see the Silph. Co. It was said that you could see it from almost everywhere in Saffron it was the largest building in Kanto, not just Saffron.

'Can you see the Silph. Co.' Rachel asked a little worried.

'No, did Team Rocket destroy the top of it?' I asked.

'No, we saw the top of it from just outside the hospital before we ran in with you, unconscious. Team Rocket just fled the building.' Camilla told me.

'I don't think she kicked us out. I think we are still in the Gym.' I told my friends.

'How?' Brock asked.

'The little girl wanted to play with us?' I asked. 'And now she is playing with us.' I said pointing up emphasizing on the "is".

My friends and I looked up, we saw the little girl looking at us all huddled, she began to reach in the small replica of Saffron City in which were now shrunk in.

My friends and I scattered. This little girl was crazy, she wanted to play with us, literally we would be her play toys, we were going to be played with by her.

I checked the doors, but they were fake, the only people in the mini replica of Saffron where my friends and I.

This was not something I would call "playing with".

Pikachu was getting tired of running so it jumped onto my shoulder. I didn't mind, but I was also getting tired of running.

If this was some sort of Gym challenge I did not like it one bit, what I also didn't like was that my friends were also involved in this challenge, I mean, I was the one who wanted to challenge Sabrina not them, they were being punished for my persistence. I slowed down and immediately felt guilty.

Suddenly I found myself at a crossroad. It was exactly where we started, where I had woken up.

A massive hand came down and blocked one of my exits a second hand came down a blocked a second exit opposite to the previous one.

The exits that were blocked were the ones in front of me and behind me.

I either had to run left or right.

I picked left, this was a split second decision. I had no time to ponder over this decision. Every time I came to a crossroads I picked a random exit not in any sort of pattern, if this girl somehow knew which way I was going next it would be game over and I'd probably get kicked out the Gym, but for real this time.

I had to think of a way to get out of this.

I suddenly realized that there was nothing covering the small replica of Saffron City.

What if I used Charizard?

I decided it was the best shot I was going to get, or I'd be stuck in here forever.

'Charizard. I choose you.' I threw Charizard's ball up into the air. 'Get us out of here.' I said.

Charizard landed in front of me. I climbed on his back and he flew off immediately.

I needed to warn my friends that I was up in the air and that I was going to get out of here. I also hoped this would help them.

'Charizard, use flamethrower.' Charizard let out a roar as flamethrower shot out from its mouth.

If my friends did not see me fly up in Charizard or the flamethrower, they must have heard the roar, it was ear-deafening.

The only reason why you wouldn't hear it would be because you were already deaf.

Charizard managed to fly away from the Saffron City replica.

As soon as we were in enough space for Charizard to land without it hitting anything we enlarged and both stood in front of the older Sabrina.

'Playtime's over.' I stated. In a tone that said that was it.

As soon as I said that three small flying figures came from the replica of Saffron.

I returned Charizard so that they could all land with ease.

The first to enlarge was Rachel on her Pidgeotto.

It did a swoop to the right side of the room before circling around and landing next to me.

Rachel got off and returned her Pidgeotto, she gave me a hug, glad I was safe.

The second to enlarge was Brock who was dangling on his Golbat's feet, as soon as they enlarged brock dropped down and landed behind us with a soft thud, he then proceeded to return Golbat before standing next to Rachel.

He gave Rachel a hug and he gave me a silent acknowledgement with a nod which I returned.

Last to enlarge was Camilla and her Fearow, her Fearow flapped its wings before it landed. Camilla jumped off before returning it, she then gave all of us a hug.

'Now can I battle?' I asked a little irritated giving Brock my Dratini.

'I accept your challenge.' The older Sabrina said with a monotone voice.

The younger Sabrina vanished as did the small Saffron replica and the stand it was on.

'This will be a two on two battle. The battle will end when both Pokemon from on trainer are unable to battle.' Sabrina stated in the same monotone voice.

She sent out a Pokemon that I hadn't seen before.

At first it looked like a small human, but then I got a real look at it.

It had a round white body with a magenta spot in the middle, its thin arms and legs are connected by magenta spheres. On its knees are white bands. It has navy blue jester shoes on its feet. It looks like its wearing white gloves on its hands each of its fingers has a magenta round print on it. It has a light pink face with a magenta circle on each of his cheeks. It has small tufts of navy blue what looks like hair each side of his head.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it.

'_Mr. Mime, the barrier Pokemon. Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. Its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once the watchers are convinced, the unseeable thing exists as if it were real.'_

'Pikachu, use quick attack.' I started.

Pikachu sped towards Mr. Mime, as soon as Pikachu started to speed towards Pikachu, Mr. Mime also used quick attack.

I didn't know a Mr. Mime would be able to learn quick attack. I'm not sure it would have enough speed for that.

Both Pokemon crashed into each other, both pushing the other one back.

I just noticed that Sabrina didn't call out an attack, it just used an attack at its own will, or Sabrina talked to it telepathically.

If that was the case, I would never be able to beat her, when she was on the offense, I would be destroyed, unable to know what move she was using, when she was going to use the move, and since I didn't know the move I wouldn't know how to dodge or prevent it.

The only thing I could do to help me with Pikachu was make sure it was faster, that might give me an advantage.

'Pikachu, use agility.'

Pikachu, started running across the field.

I saw Mr. Mime a pane in front of him, soon that pane appeared and it turned purple before disappearing.

Almost as soon at that disappeared Mr. Mime did the same again, but instead of the pane turning purple it turned green instead.

Pikachu stopped running as soon as the second pane disappeared.

I expected Mr. Mime to do another one of those panes, but it just stood there.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.' I said.

As soon as Pikachu used thunderbolt Mr. Mime also used it.

Even with Pikachu using agility to get faster Mr. Mime was still as fast and had somehow learned thunderbolt also.

It was starting to get infuriating. Sabrina was definitely the hardest Gym leader I had to conquer, neither she or I had taken any damage yet, and I was still struggling to keep up.

Her psychic abilities gave her the advantage, she could communicate telepathically and I had no-way to counter that. I had no way to beat her.

The way I was trying at the moment was not a way I was going to beat her. Even if I had a chance I had no clue.

Normally I would wing it against a Gym leader. And normally I would add in knowledge from battles I've watched, battles I've been in, and sometimes I even strategize, but I had winged it to start with by using quick attack, but that didn't catch her off guard so I decided to strategize, using a special attack, but that also failed.

I started to wonder how many moves Mr. Mime could learn from Pikachu, it couldn't possibly know all of them, could it?

Mr. Mime didn't look powerful, it looked like it was good for a laugh, but this one was anything but fun. It still had that happy expression strewn across its face which infuriated me even further, either that was its natural face and it wasn't infuriating me on purpose, or it liked me angry and wanted to infuriate me, it wanted to see me lose it.

I had to remind myself that I couldn't lose it, not with a Gym leader, it might disqualify me from entering the Pokemon league and the Kanto league will inform all the other leagues, I wouldn't be able to compete in any of them, that would crush my dream. I would never become a Pokemon master.

I had to think of a way to beat Mr. Mime and stop dwelling on thoughts that didn't include this battle or anything to do with it. This matter at hand was far more important than anything else. If I kept dwelling Sabrina would catch me of guard, and that could be catastrophic.

'Pikachu, use agility.'

Pikachu started racing across the field.

Mr. Mime just stood there, did Sabrina not have anything else for it to do? I suddenly had an idea, something that Mr. Mime would never be able to learn.

'Pikachu, use iron tail.'

Pikachu swung its tail towards Mr. mime as soon as it was close.

Mr. Mime was hit across the side of its face.

Mr. Mime sailed a few feet before skidding a few more across the battlefield.

Sabrina didn't look fazed, but she was expressionless, she had no emotion on the outside.

Now I had an attack that had surprised Sabrina. I needed a few more of those, she probably wouldn't fall for the same move twice so I would not be using that one. I needed another move that Mr. Mime would never be able to learn.

Since Mr. Mime didn't have a tail, I knew it would have been impossible for it to use a move with a tail involved. Now Sabrina and Mr. Mime had experienced the move they already had a way to counter it, I had to think of another way to catch them off guard and quickly before they could counter.

Mr. Mime got up without much trouble.

It rubbed its hands together before its pushed them towards us.

I saw a purple field go around it. It slowly disappeared before Pikachu was thrown up into the air.

I had an idea, Pikachu had more power in the air with a few moves. I needed to have a move that would deal massive damage.

'Pikachu, use thunder.' I said.

A grey cloud formed over Pikachu and from this cloud was a massive bolt of lightning that headed straight for Mr. Mime, since it was so fast it hit Mr. Mime before it could even comprehend what had happened.

Mr. Mime fell, and now was my chance to keep it down for a little while longer.

'use iron tail.' I said.

Pikachu ran to Mr. Mime, as soon as it got up Pikachu jumped top hit an iron tail to its face, but Mr. Mime skidded across the floor back a bit, so Pikachu missed by a few feet.

I had no idea that Mr. Mime could slide backwards on its feet across the floor, its balance was not an issue.

It did have many years of training with Sabrina. I bet they had managed almost everything to do with psychic abilities and the mind.

I wondered if Sabrina could read mine and that is why she made Mr. Mime move as soon as Pikachu was close, but then again, she never anticipated the first time I used iron tail.

It was really hard to understand Sabrina, she was so unpredictable and I had no idea how to counter her. I only had use of one more Pokemon other than Pikachu and I couldn't decide who I would use. I mean I could switch now and try to end the battle against Mr. Mime, but that would mean that I could only use Pikachu as well as who I sent out, and after I picked the Pokemon I would be using, there was no way I could change it. I would have to stick by it.

I had an idea of who to use, he had two fast moves, but I didn't know if they would be enough to faint Mr. Mime.

Sabrina never said I couldn't switch, but she also never said she couldn't, but she would probably abide by Pokemon league rules and not switch Pokemon. If Gym leaders did switch they would forfeit the Pokemon they switched out. I remembered that from Professor Oak's camp.

'Pikachu come back.' I told him.

If I needed Pikachu. I would use him later.

Pikachu came and sat by my side.

I cannot remember the last time I switched Pokemon when either one was fine.

I smiled as soon as I picked up the Premier ball.

'Wartortle, I choose you.'

Wartortle came out and he looked happy and extremely pumped. I knew exactly what I needed to do to get rid of Mr. Mime as long as Sabrina didn't expect it, then I would be onto her last Pokemon which would be harder than Mr. Mime and I would get really angry, it was annoying that a Pokemon could cause so much infuriation in such a short amount of time I had only gained damage from it once.

'Wartortle, use aqua jet.'

This move was almost unmissable. I knew one person who avoided it, one Pokemon who had avoided it and I hadn't a clue how she did it, but I could dwell on that now. I had to focus.

Wartortle shot towards Mr. Mime.

It wasn't as fast as Pikachu's thunder attack, but it still struck Mr. Mime, he wobbled and before he could recover I had a second attack, hoping that would finish him off.

'Follow up with skull bash.'

Mr. Mime had no time to recover and it got hit square in the stomach with Wartortle's head before it fell back onto its back side.

Wartortle ran back onto this side to make sure Mr. Mime could use any physical attacks that would counter skull bash.

I saw Mr. Mime struggle to stand up, he w doing so slowly and shakily. The smile that was on his face had been cleaned off, it only shoed determination now. Maybe it had not lost in a while, I wondered how Liam had gained this badge, maybe Mr. Mime was tired of losing and it promised Sabrina it would not lose to the next trainer that came through that door, unfortunately for me or Mr. Mime, that trainer was me.

'Wartortle, use water pulse.'

I saw Sabrina move at least an inch, her hands clenched against the chairs arms. Sabrina couldn't do anything because Mr. Mime was struggling to stand upright, when a psychic Pokemon is struggling to do something then its psychic abilities are reduced drastically.

Mr. Mime fell, but this time he didn't get up.

Sabrina returned Mr. Mime, but before she could send out her second Pokemon, Wartortle began to glow.

Now it was evolving, all my Pokemon aside from Dratini since it had recently hatched had now evolved.

Once the glowing stopped I saw that what Wartortle was now was anything but. It was a much larger and muscular tortoise or turtle.

This Pokemon was dark blue mostly, but it had a large brown shell on its back, protruding from each side at the top were water cannons. On its big brown shell, it had a few scratches, they must have been battle scars from when it was a Wartortle that had enlarged along with the rest of its body.

Its arms and legs were now thick and muscular. It had three claws on its hands and four on its feet, three were at the front and one was at the back. Its underside was cream and separated from its brown shell by a white ridge. It had two triangle ears, with black insides, and it also had narrow brown eyes. Separating the cannons and the most upper part of its arms was a white ridge, this suggested that the water cannons could retract inside its shell. The lower jaw and below was cream. Its tail was short and thick.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it.

'_Blastoise, the shellfish Pokemon and the evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike an empty can from a distance of over 160 feet.'_

Blastoise looked roughly about the same size as me, but I did not want it to hug me, or fall on me, it was definitely stronger than me and heavier than what I was able to lift.

'Well done Blastoise, you evolved.'

It looked proud of itself. I was very happy with it.

Sabrina let out her next Pokemon.

It was primarily yellow. On top its head were two pointed ears. It also has a red five pointed star on its forehead, and wide cheeks that lead down towards a thin snout, on each side of the thin snout were two tufts of yellow fur that almost represented a moustache. Its eyes are deep inside its face; they are also narrow. The Pokémon's torso was segmented. It has bulky shoulders, a thick brown chest and a small abdomen. On the front of the abdomen are three horizontal wavy lines. At the back of this Pokémon's abdomen is a thick large tail encircled with a brown band near the base. Its arms and legs are thin. Its arms have brown elbows and three fingered hands with white claws whereas it has large three toed feet, but they also end with white claws. This Pokemon was holding a silver spoon in its right hand.

I took out my Pokédex to scan Sabrina's trump Pokemon.

'_Kadabra the psi Pokemon. Kadabra holds a silver spoon in its hand. The spoon is used to amplify the alpha waves in its brain. Without the spoon the Pokemon is said to be limited to only half the usual amount of its telekinetic powers.'_

Kadabra opened its eyes and they were white. I looked up to Sabrina briefly and saw her own eyes were also white.

Oh, no! was my first initial thought.

What the heck was I supposed to do now?

That was until Kadabra started to levitate, then I knew this battle was already over.

I had lost, but I had vowed to enter the Pokemon league and I was going to do everything to at least try and beat Sabrina

How the heck did Liam beat Sabrina? She was so intimidating and her psychic powers were beyond belief.

'Blastoise, use Hydro pump.'

Two jets of water shot out of Blastoise's cannons they shot straight for Kadabra.

They were as fast as Pikachu's thunder maybe only a tiny bit slower, but the two hydro pumps stopped as soon as they reached Kadabra, they were not even and inch from its face, they looked as if they were suspended in time, that was until Kadabra shot them back twice as fast.

Blastoise was pushed back by its own attack. I didn't think the force would be able to push a Pokemon like Blastoise back, but apparently the psychic abilities that Kadabra and Sabrina had, were powerful enough.

I would never be able to win, if Kadabra could stop attacks like that and send them back, Blastoise would not dish out any damage, it would just gain it.

'Use aqua jet.'

Blastoise began to use aqua jet, but was stopped by Kadabra's Psychic abilities before it could move.

Kadabra then let go of Blastoise and held its spoon up. Its spoon had a blue glow around it before it stopped.

I was confused, what was that supposed to do?

'Blastoise, use aqua jet.'

Blastoise attempted to use aqua jet, but it was unable to produce the power.

Did Kadabra suck away Blastoise's power to use a specific attack?

Suddenly Kadabra motioned with its hands to pick up Blastoise.

Blastoise was lifted into the air and thrown back down before being lifted up again and thrown again a few more times, the last throw was to the wall.

Somehow Blastoise was able to stand.

I issued an attack before Kadabra could do anymore damage.

'Blastoise, use water pulse.'

A large blob of water headed straight for Kadabra.

Kadabra rubbed its hand together like Mr. Mime did before pushing its hands out towards where Blastoise was.

Kadabra was not fast enough to stop the water pulse from hitting it.

Even so Blastoise was still hit by Kadabra's attack, it looked like the power was being drained from it.

Blastoise fell and I knew it had fainted.

I knew that once it was back to full health it would feel as if it didn't help me as much as it would have liked to, it did help faint Mr. Mime. Pikachu was unable to, because Mr. Mime was just too quick for it, it could do anything that Pikachu could. It even evolved after it had beaten Sabrina's first Pokemon.

I returned Blastoise before I looked at Sabrina. Her eyes were no longer glowing and neither was Kadabra's.

'You ready to finish this buddy?' I asked.

He answered by getting back on the field, his cheeks sparked with electricity. He was full of determination; he knew that Kadabra was just a pushover.

'Use agility.'

Pikachu began to run across the field at amazing speed raising the same stat.

Kadabra just stood there, he was looking into space as if he couldn't move his head.

I saw Sabrina her face as expressionless as ever, she was probably debating with Kadabra on what move to use next, but I didn't want to give her the chance.

'Pikachu, use quick attack.'

Pikachu ran towards Kadabra at blinding speed, knocking him down.

He got back up slowly.

It wasn't like Sabrina to let her Pokemon get hit like that, at least not on purpose. I wondered what she was doing, since she was expressionless it could be anything.

'Pikachu, use agility.' I said, getting to raise its speed stat again. If I was going to use a special attack I didn't want Kadabra to stop it, I wanted it to be too fast for him to stop.

Kadabra and Sabrina were both frozen.

What was Sabrina telling Kadabra, was she even communicating with it?

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.' I said. I wondered if Sabrina would react to this kind of attack.

Pikachu stopped running and released a thunderbolt towards Kadabra, who did not move, it just let itself get shocked as if it was already paralysed.

'Why can't I communicate?' I heard Sabrina ask herself.

I didn't know if she expected a response or anything, especially since there was no tone in her voice as she asked.

Sabrina couldn't communicate with Kadabra through the mind? I wondered why that was. What had caused her Kadabra to freeze, why did the communication between the two become disrupted?

I didn't expect this to happen.

Sabrina didn't seem fazed she didn't seem anything.

Maybe that was why I could attack Kadabra and it did nothing but stand like a statue.

I didn't want to waste the chances.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt!'

I collapsed as soon as those words left me. It's like a heavy bubble was pushing me to my knees. It was like a weight was literally put on my shoulders weighing me down.

Pikachu released a thunderbolt straight towards Kadabra. I felt something leave my body as Pikachu released the thunderbolt.

Kadabra did not fall, it just stood there still paralysed.

Sabrina decided to take matters into her own hands and speak to Kadabra since their psychic abilities had been suspended.

'Use psycho cut.' Sabrina said in the same monotone voice.

Kadabra ran towards Pikachu.

'_Dodge.' _I thought. Before I could say anything Pikachu had moved away from Kadabra's attack and Kadabra slashed the ground.

How did I do that? I just asked Pikachu to dodge in my head and it did that.

I decided to try it again.

'_Thunderbolt.' _I thought.

Pikachu released a thunderbolt that hit Kadabra in the chest it was sent sailing backwards.

'Kadabra. Psybeam.' Sabrina said.

Kadabra moved its hands in a wave like motion as soon as it stood up.

I couldn't see anything, but I felt a pain go around my stomach and I felt it crush me, this brought me to my knees. I then felt like my head was on fire.

Was this the pain that Pikachu had to endure? We used Pokemon for this, it was unacceptable. I would not let my Pokemon get hurt again.

I had to end this. Now.

'_Pikachu, jump.'_

As soon as Pikachu was high enough I delivered the final attack.

'_Thunder.' I said simply._

Pikachu released a powerful shock of electricity from a grey cloud above its head.

The bolt struck straight down and struck Kadabra who fell to the floor.

As soon as Kadabra fell so did i.

The bubble that was pushing me had disappeared, but so had my energy, why had fighting been so energy sucking? It had never been so hard before.

What was the presence I felt with Pikachu when I could speak through my mind?

My friends were at my side as I slowly sat up.

'Take it easy.' Brock said handing me a canteen of water.

I took a few gulps before I struggled to get up.

Camilla put my arm around her and supported me.

I walked a few meters to get Pikachu who was sitting down on the ground, he also looked really worn out.

'Congratulations.' Sabrina said holding out the badge to me.

I picked up Pikachu and put him on my shoulder before taking the badge from Sabrina.

It was two circles, both the same colour, of gold, one encircling the other. I took it before placing it in my badge case.

'That is the Marsh badge.' Sabrina said.

I nodded in thanks.

She probably acknowledged that, but she didn't show it.

I know I promised to try and help Sabrina's dad, but I didn't know how to help him. What was I supposed to do to get Sabrina to how even the slightest bit of emotion?

Brock handed be back Dratini.

'You see that Dratini?' I asked. 'that is like the battles you will one day be in; you will battle alongside me in one of those kind of battles.' I promised him.

Dratini seemed to like the idea of battling alongside me, it chirped in happiness.

I then heard something I never thought I would hear, not ever.

'Daddy?'

Me and my friends turned.

We all looked at Sabrina.

'Did?' I asked.

'She?' Rachel continued

'Say?' Camilla added.

'Daddy?' Brock concluded.

We turned back, standing in the doorway of the Gym was Sabrina's dad.

I didn't understand what had caused Sabrina's hostile nature to just dissolve. A few seconds ago she was giving me the badge with no emotion, the next minute she asked "daddy", seeing her dad in the doorway of the Gym.

She ran past us and towards her dad, they both embraced each other.

'This is weird.' Rachel was the first to come over the shock.

'Was he playing with us?' I asked.

'Not at all.' Sabrina's dad replied. 'Sabrina didn't act this way for no reason, your Dratini helped her.' He explained.

'How?' I asked.

'How did it look at you when it first hatched.' he asked.

I had to think about yesterday. I would never forget the first time it laid its eyes on me, it was a happy moment, it was the moment I knew I would have to take on a responsibility, I would have to care for someone besides myself, I would have to give them my full attention whenever I was not in a battle.

'With its big, cute, beady eyes.' I replied.

'How did that make you feel?' He asked.

'Like I was a…oh.' I realized why Sabrina had that sudden outburst.

Dratini had looked at Sabrina the same way it looked at me the first time we saw each other.

That must have triggered a memory of Sabrina's childhood and she had responded like anybody would.

Sabrina started to cry into her dad's shoulder, apologizing for the way she acted, but her dad just shushed her.

'What happened to Jordan in the battle?' Camilla asked.

I was wondering the same thing, why was I able to communicate with Pikachu through my mind.

'He has the ability of Aura.' Sabrina's father replied.

'Aura?' I asked.

'Yes.' He replied. 'Much like your father and uncle.'

'Riley knows aura?' I asked rhetorically.

'Not just that…he can control it.' Sabrina's father told me.

He and Sabrina headed off to their house.

Me and my friends left. Millions of questions swam in my head.

What was aura? Why did I have it? Why did my dad and Riley have it, what was so special about it? Just why?

Questions I needed answers to, but if I asked questions and gained answers, I would just have more questions. I would just wait to ask Riley; it wasn't that important right now.

'Congratulations Jordan.' Brock said. 'I saw the frustration you had the whole way through that battle. I'm glad you got it together.' Brock said clapping me on the back.

'You looked like you could punch someone.' Rachel agreed.

'Honestly guys, that was the hardest battle I ever had to conquer.' I replied. 'Even harder than the battle when I lost to you, Brock.' I told them.

'You were an inexperienced trainer.' Rachel reminded me.

'Well the battles are only going to get harder.' Camilla told me.

'Speaking of which our next battles are in Cinnabar.' I replied.

'Why don't we rest and then we can set out tomorrow?' Rachel asked.

It was a good idea, but I was dreading tomorrow, it was not a day I was looking forward to, I had been dreading tomorrow, hopefully, only Rachel knew about it, besides my mother, Riley, my dad and Rachel's mother.

**So this is up earlier. I wanted to get it done quick because my updates have been slow lately. I apologize if it seems to drift towards the end of the chapter. It was really tough to write this chapter. Also my longest chapter whoop, whoop! Next chapter should be up by next weekend, unless I can get it up earlier. **

**Chapter thirty-nine: The Seafoam's Arctic Call**


	39. 39 The Seafoams Arctic Call

**Disclaimer: Somehow I do not own Pokémon**

39\. The Seafoam's Arctic Call

After Blastoise and Pikachu had been rested I headed outside to join my friends. I didn't want to talk to Riley yet, besides I had called him this morning, it would be rude to call him up so soon after.

I did have hundreds of thoughts running through my head, the major one was what was aura and why did I have it.

I tried to push the thought to the back of my head, but it was hard since I didn't realize that it happened I just thought I had psychic abilities, just like Sabrina had, but they weren't as strong.

I couldn't let me friends see my trouble so I stepped outside and sat at the edge of the battlefield that every Pokemon centre had next to Camilla who was laying down with her head on her bag.

I saw Brock was talking to his Onix.

Rachel was a few feet away brushing her Eevee, while Vulpix went to watch.

Dratini slithered up next to me before falling asleep.

I saw Pidgeotto was asleep on a branch in the tree. Golbat was hanging upside down a few inches further down the tree.

Both mine and Camilla's Pikachu were running around having fun with Nidoran, Jigglypuff and Growlithe, Cubone was watching them run around.

Fearow was on the floor underneath the tree, staying in the shade. I saw Geodude was also in the shade, but wasn't that close to Fearow.

Horsea was in a small pool next to Rachel.

Blastoise, Charizard, Charmeleon and Sandslash were all near the tree talking amongst themselves.

I smiled at our Pokemon, they all had little groups, some were independent like the flying type Pokemon, they normally liked to sleep and relax because they spend much of their time flying.

'Hey.' Camilla greeted me.

'Hey.' I replied. 'did you think Rachel was tired, that's why she asked to rest?'

'I don't know.' Camilla said getting up on her elbows. 'It was probably to let all her Pokemon out because only her Eevee has been out.'

'It's never been inside a Pokéball, much like our Pikachu.'

'Although they were in there to start with.' Camilla replied.

'Yeah.' I chuckled.

Brock came up to us.

I saw the most of the Pokemon that were running had fallen over, they were all laughing as Cubone cooed and laughed along with them.

'Hey Brock, what's up?' I asked.

'Onix has been feeling left out as it hasn't battled recently or been used for anything.' Brock replied.

'How is it now after you talked to it?' Camilla asked.

'Well, it feels better now, I told it that it was my strongest Pokemon and I haven't had any worthy trainers for it to battle yet, if I did I would call it out immediately.'

That was nice. I mean Onix was a powerful Pokemon and that was a hard battle against Brock. I was weaker then, but I'm sure Onix was still getting stronger also.

Rachel had finished brushing Eevee and now was brushing Vulpix.

Camilla looked at her Jigglypuff who was chasing my Pikachu.

'Thinking if you should evolve it or not?' I questioned looking the way she was.

'Yeah, it's just when it evolves I'm not sure if it will be the same, if it will still have as much fun as it does now. Jigglypuff is normally an ill-tempered Pokemon, but mine is full of fun. I've trained two normally ill-tempered Pokemon, one is laid back and the other is full of fun. I'm not sure if that temper will come back or if it will become too serious to still play.' Camilla explained.

'If it wants to evolve you'll still be happy at whatever it decides because it looking happy will make you happy. I mean you don't mind Fearow sitting under a tree by itself do you, or Cubone just sitting on its own watching the other play around it?' I asked. 'even the larger Pokemon are laughing now.'

I said pointing to the fully evolved Pokemon minus Charmeleon, they were all laughing.

'Even if it becomes serious it will just sit with its back against this tree.' I told her.

I knew Camilla wasn't the kind of person to lull over this so much, but we had ages, she didn't need to decide now, she didn't need to decide ever, maybe Jigglypuff was happy the way it was, maybe it wanted to evolve, but at the moment Camilla decided that it was not the time.

We all relaxed way into the evening.

Rachel came to sit with us after she finished brushing Vulpix, both Eevee and Vulpix played with each other chasing one another.

Dratini woke up a few times, it eventually decided to sleep in my lap.

As soon as Rachel joined us we sat in a circle and talked about our days before becoming Pokemon trainers. I told my friends about Oaks camp with Rachel and Leaf. I told them that I heard another person screaming, but I didn't remember who it was.

As soon as the sky turned Orange we called back our Pokemon and made our way inside.

I went to bed almost immediately.

I was dreading tomorrow, but there was no avoiding it. I would just have to suck it up and handle what was coming.

I woke up with light filtering through the blinds, though I missed sleeping in a proper bed waking up in a Pokemon centres bed was definitely my preferred place to wake up, it reminds me I'm on the greatest adventure of my life.

I was the first to wake, like normal.

Even on my birthday I woke up before my friends. My eleventh birthday.

"My little boy's growing up." My mother would say, thank goodness she isn't here, I didn't want everyone to know.

Rachel was the first to come out, she sat opposite me on the table.

'Happy Birthday.' She said.

'Who knows?' I asked.

'They both know.' She replied. She smiled broadly, like she was trying to contain something.

'What?' I asked.

'Nothing.' She replied refusing to tell me.

Brock and Camilla came out at the same time.

They sat down.

'Happy Birthday.' Camilla said.

'Happy Birthday.' Brock repeated.

'Guys, today is nothing special, it's exactly like all the other days, today is not special compared to any of the other days, it's just that I am now older than I was yesterday, that is it. It has been almost a whole year since I started this journey, it hasn't since I only have six badges and I the Pokemon league will start and finish before I have had a year on this journey.' I told them.

'Jordan, your birthday is definitely something to celebrate, you are now older than me and Camilla.' Rachel said.

'So' I replied.

Rachel had not done anything wrong, but I bet she would have a present later.

'I have a compromise.' She defended.

'Really?' I asked.

'We have not got you any presents, but we will get you some when it's not your birthday, there is a whole street of gift shopping in Cinnabar and we are all going shopping there for each other's gifts.' Rachel told me.

'But your birthday isn't for another month or so.' I said.

'Well, you can give me my present on my birthday then, you'll just have to save it till then.' Rachel responded.

'Mine is in almost a month exactly. It's normally just before the Pokemon league starts.' Brock told us.

'Mine is during the Pokemon league.' Camilla said.

I didn't realize our Birthdays were all close together.

'Didn't expect our Birthdays to be close to each other, what are the odds of that? I asked rhetorically. 'Anyway, since you don't have any presents for me, shall we head to Cinnabar?' I asked.

'Yes.' Rachel said standing up, we all followed suite.

I got out my PokéNav plus and looked around on the map feature for Cinnabar island. It was in the middle of the ocean, it was nowhere near any land, I mean to the right maybe a few miles away were a few rocks that maybe held host to a few Pokemon, but otherwise the ocean looked bare.

'So how do we get there?' Camilla asked.

'We have to go where the fishing competition was.' I replied.

'We have to swim?' Rachel asked like it was the worst idea ever.

'Umm…no.' I started. 'Blastoise could get us there, we can ride on his shell.

'Is he big enough?' Brock asked.

'Did you see him in the Gym battle?' I asked.

He looked the same size as you.' Brock said.

'I'm sure if we all sat down we'd be able to fit on him.' I said. 'Even if we can't, I'm sure some of us can ride on Fearow or Pidgeotto.' I added.

'Maybe we should land in Fuchsia, I need to talk to Janine, maybe you could talk to Koga, Jordan.' Camilla suggested.

I nodded before the girls let out their bird Pokemon.

I climbed on Fearow with Camilla while Brock climbed onto Pidgeotto with Rachel.

As soon as Fearow flew off I remembered I had a Charizard, but it didn't matter now. We were soaring over Saffron. As soon as we were high enough Fearow started to take off towards Fuchsia.

I was meaning to ask Camilla bout speaking to Janine.

'So why do you want to speak with Janine?' I asked.

'I forgot to ask her a question I wanted to ask her before.'

'What about?'

'Battling.' Camilla sighed. 'She is a great Gym leader. I wanted to know what her battling styles were.' Camilla replied.

Although Camilla battled in some way that I did, she wanted to be independent, she didn't want to just have her battling style she wanted to base it off a stronger trainer with the same mind. I didn't know why she didn't just ask Sabrina. After she was back to normal again, I'm sure Sabrina would have helped.

I didn't dwell on this though, this was Camilla's decision, not mine, but if Koga was there it would be great to talk to him. He must be proud of his daughter being able to take over the Gym so quickly, she was young, but she picked up what she had to do rather quickly.

If my father, or mother owned a Gym and they wanted me to be the successor I'm pretty sure it would take me ages to get with the rules and regulations. There are few too many bad things about owning a Gym.

You have to focus on a specific type, you can only leave as soon as the Pokemon league starts. You have to spend almost every day in your Gym, you have to wait for trainers to battle you. It's not as fun as a journey, not from my perspective, maybe when I'm a bit older and I've finished my journey, I could become a Gym leader, but that was only after I had become a Pokemon master. Maybe I could even do something else, there are millions of occupations to do with Pokemon, but at the moment I was just a Pokemon trainer on a journey collecting badges to enter the Pokemon league.

'We need to land now.' Camilla said taking me away from my thoughts.

We weren't far from Fuchsia, but there was a storm cloud not far ahead.

Fearow sailed down. We landed just outside Fuchsia's gate.

The girls returned their Pokemon and we ran through.

Camilla wanted to get to the Gym so we followed her as she ran to the other side of the city.

As soon as we got halfway the storm loomed over us, it started to rain and the wind howled furiously, it slowed us down quite a lot.

We made it to the Gym and we burst through the doors.

Janine was sitting on a blue mat. She heard the doors open, but her eyes were closed.

'No battles today.' Janine said keeping her eyes closed. 'Didn't you read the sign?' She asked before opening her eyes.

She glared at us before realizing who we were, her glared softened before she smiled.

'What are you guys doing here?' She asked.

'We need to get to Cinnabar.' I replied.

'Not this I hope.'

'I came to the Gym to talk to you.' Camilla said.

'You want to talk?' She asked.

Camilla nodded.

'Let's go into the man room.' Janine suggested.

'Um…Janine, is…is your father here?' I asked.

'No, he is helping the other elite four members with setting up the Pokemon league, making preparations.' Janine replied.

My head hung. So Koga wasn't here, but I shouldn't let that get me down, at least were away from the storm.

Janine led Camilla into the deepest part of the Gym where she and I had our Gym battle.

Janine took Camilla to a mat while Brock Rachel and I sat down on a bench.

Camilla looked back and ushered Rachel over.

Now it was just Brock and I.

Dratini looked on in confusion.

'I've already battled this Gym.' I explained to him.

'So you really don't like celebrating your birthday?' Brock asked me.

I sighed, I would have to tell him sometime.

'No, it's my father, he just…' I trailed off.

'How many years?'

'The last two, I almost started to not believe in him, until that was that Riley mentioned him.' I replied.

'I have resentment because my mother and I had to take care of my siblings by ourselves, he ran when there was eight of us.' Brock told me.

We both had fathers that could not be around, the only difference is that Flint is now trying to be a dad, while my father is still off in some other region.

Camilla and Rachel came back a few seconds later.

'Get any ideas?' I asked.

'Yep.' Both girls replied in unison.

'I wish you luck on the rest of your journey. I may see you all at the Pokemon league.' Janine said before we left.

As soon as we exited that room Rachel spoke up.

'We need to leave for Cinnabar now, the storm is only going to get worse.' She said.

As soon as we exited the Gym I agreed with her.

The wind was howling furiously like it was on an unstoppable rampage. The rain caused pain as it hit my face.

We walked towards the sea as best as we could. If only there was a Pokemon that could balance this out.

Once we made it to the sea I sent out Blastoise.

'Blastoise, I choose you.'

Blastoise came out with a growl.

'Can you get us to Cinnabar?' I asked.

Blastoise didn't reply so we all climbed on its shell, the waves lapped quite ferociously against Blastoise's shell.

Blastoise started to swim out further into the ocean where the sea was a lot worse, as soon as the mainland was out of sight I noticed what Rachel meant about the storm getting worse.

Not only did the rain soak us, but sometimes the waved crashed above us and got us drenched.

Eevee and Cubone hated it.

Rachel covered Eevee in a blanket and put a coat over that.

Cubone was hiding inside Camilla's coat.

Dratini on the other hand loved it, like water was his secondary type. I wasn't sure, but I didn't think it was.

Blastoise tried so hard to stay on course and in control, but the wind and rain made it almost impossible.

The last thing I remember was being thrown from Blastoise and hitting something hard.

Once I woke I realized I was in an ice cave.

Blastoise was looking over me.

My friends were also starting to get up groaning in pain.

'Thank you Blastoise.' I said returning him.

I saw where we came in from. An arch shaped entrance.

I looked outside and saw that the storm had gotten worse. The waves were close enough that a few centimetres of water could seep through the cave entrance. There was no way we were going to leave now.

We would have to wait until the storm was up before we could leave, so the rest of my birthday would be stuck in here.

My friends got up and took in their surroundings, we were in a small room with icicles dangling from above and ice spikes pointing up from the ground.

There were two exits, one was outside and the other one, smaller, but opposite to the first obviously led deeper into this cavern.

I started my way towards the smaller archway.

I peered inside but couldn't see much.

'What is this place?' Brock asked. If Brock asked where we were it was sure a trouble and we were lost.

'It's so cold.' Rachel complained.

I agreed with her, but I had a solution.

'Charizard, I choose you.'

Everyone thought my idea was brilliant. Brock let out Vulpix, Camilla let out Growlithe while Rachel let out her Charmeleon.

With all our fire types out we could stay warm.

'there is no way we are going to get out of here anytime soon.' I started. 'So why don't we go explore this place a bit while the storm lets up?' I suggested. 'I doubt many people come here, there might be some rare Pokemon.' I added.

My friends and I walked through the ice cave, the second part was really slippery. I almost fell over, but Charizard helped me keep my balance.

We made it across the ice floor without anyone falling over or getting hurt.

I especially didn't want to fall over, not with Dratini.

Just before we made it through the next archway a shrill cry filled the air.

It sounded like a massive bird or something large, something that would make that sound had to be quite big.

We all froze still.

'What was that?' Rachel asked a little scared.

'I don't know, let's hope we don't meet it.' I replied.

'What if it's a rare Pokemon?' Camilla asked.

She did have a point a rare Pokemon no matter what it was would definitely be a big discovery, also I would love to see a rare Pokemon. Professor Oak would love to know that I had found a rare Pokemon, he was interested in filling up the Pokédex.

'It would be a challenge for Leaf to find it.' I replied. 'Also, if it is rare, the professor would like to know.' I replied.

We continued through the next archway.

In this room was a large deep chasm.

A long rickety worn bridge was hanging over the chasm. I didn't know if it was strong enough to hold our weight plus the chasm was too wide for Onix to reach the opposite side we were on.

'Do you think we'll get across without it snapping?' Rachel asked.

As soon as Rachel asked a shrill cry filled the air.

This one was a lot louder so we were getting nearer.

A dark shaped swooped overhead, we looked on as it passed through the Archway on the other side.

It flew over the bridge. I had an idea.

'Charizard, can you fly us over?' I asked.

He looked back at me and snorted. As if he said "Your belief in my lack of ability insults me".

'Sorry. I apologized. 'Girls, he'll come back for you.' I said.

Brock picked up his Vulpix and followed me climbing on Charizard's back.

I looked down into the chasm. At the bottom it looked like just water, plus it wasn't that far down, not as far as I thought it would be, about thirty feet, but I couldn't find any way to get back up.

Charizard landed on the other side, as soon as we got off he flew back to get the girls.

Both girls had returned their fire Pokemon, they probably couldn't carry them over to this side on Charizard.

Once Charizard dropped them over to where we were they let out their fire Pokemon again.

We made it through the next archway but froze.

Standing near the edge on a huge block of ice was none other than lance. I could never mistake the red hair.

This room had a large piece of ice, around the left right and far edges of the room was a chasm, but I didn't know how deep these were.

Lance wasn't that far in front of us.

'Lance?' I asked.

He turned and smiled at us.

'Hello all, how are you?' He asked. 'What are you doing here?' he asked curiously.

'The storm swept us into here.' I replied.

He looked at the Charizard behind me, then at the Dratini in my arms.

'Your egg hatched.' He said. 'And you evolved your Charmeleon.' He said.

He wasn't surprised, not like everyone else was.

'Um…yeah.' I replied. 'What exactly are you doing here?' I asked, curious.

'I visit this place often.' He replied.

'You do?' Rachel asked.

'It toughens up my Pokemon. I am a trainer after all, ice types are the best challenge for my Pokemon.'

'This is where ice Pokemon are normally found?' Camilla asked.

'Yes.'

Another shrill cry filled the air.

'In fact there is another one.'

Lance moved back as we moved towards the edge.

Slowly ascending from the chasm up to the height we were at was a beautiful majestic bird.

It has primarily blue plumage. It has a head crest that consists of three dark blue pointed ovals on its forehead. Its eyes are red and round. Its beak is small and grey, the same colour as its legs. It has four talons on its feet, three at the front and one short one at the back. Its stomach is white. Its tail is streamer like and is the same colour as the crest on its forehead.

My friends and I took out our Pokedexes.

'_Articuno the freeze Pokemon. Articuno is a legendary bird Pokemon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokemon flies, snow will fall.'_

The statement was true we saw snow falling below Articuno, instead of water below it there was now, but on either side of the snow was water.

'Now I really wish I had recorded Zapdos in my Pokédex.' I said.

My friends nodded.

I turned around, but it seemed as if Lance had already left.

Then I turned back and Articuno had left. It wasn't over the side anywhere in, or near the chasm.

'Shall we see if the storm has let up?' Brock asked.

We didn't answer as we followed Brock out, we got out to the first chamber the same way we got into the last.

I looked out of the hole we made and there was a ladder that made its way down to a large part of ice, obviously it was covered by the raging storms waves last time.

Me and my friends made our way down slowly.

I was the first down. I looked out onto the Horizon and I saw an island.

I took out my PokéNav Plus and saw that, while I was standing in the ocean, apparently, not too far away was Cinnabar island.

'It's Cinnabar.' I exclaimed.

I let out Blastoise and he slowly surfed us to Cinnabar.

As soon as we reached Cinnabar I saw the sun was slowly setting, the sky had started to turn orange.

We stepped on the docks and we saw many people walking running and rushing around on them. It seemed like Cinnabar was a popular tourist destination.

I mean if I wasn't busy on this journey, staying here for a while wouldn't have been a bad idea.

Today was still my birthday, but somehow it didn't feel like it was complete. I mean I had the best birthday I've had in a while. The start had been horrific.

The storm started as soon as we reached Fuchsia, but I wanted to get to Cinnabar before the day was up. We were blasted into a place that no-one knew the name of. We struggled against the cold trekking through there. At the end we found a magnificent looking majestic bird, that went by the name of Articuno. The first legendary bird that we had recorded in our Pokedexes. Now as the sun was setting and we had nearly reached the end of the day we had reached our destination, but my birthday didn't feel like it was a birthday. I knew I was missing something, but I didn't know what it was.

'We should go to the Pokemon centre.' Rachel suggested.

We all went in and sat at a table as the sun began to set.

Pikachu and I looked out the window as we saw the sun go down.

'It's been an eventful day eh buddy?'

'Pika.' He replied sounding like he did not want a repeat of that or something similar ever again.

I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned around and saw three different sized wrapped gifts in front of me.

'What did I say?' I asked rhetorically.

'Well…you seemed a little unsatisfied by how the day ended, plus you had a bad morning, plus you should have a happy birthday so we bought you gifts anyway.' Camilla said.

'It was her idea.' Rachel said.

'A birthday is something to enjoy, not mope around about.' Camilla told me. 'I love my birthday, I spend time with my friends and family, that is what makes this day special, so even if you don't appreciate the gifts, just remember we endured this day with you also.' Camilla explained.

She was right, this day was bad.

On the first day of my journey I was going to ask Rachel to come on the journey with me, but she asked me instead. I thought it would be great to have brock travelling with us so he could pursue his dream, and Camilla tagged along, this was for Rachel's benefit so she wouldn't have to join in Brocks and my conversations if they got too boring. So Camilla was right. I had asked them to come and they had endured the worst and best days with me.

'I'm sorry.' I apologized. 'thanks. You guys are the best. You shouldn't have got me anything for my birthday. The best gift was definitely seeing a legendary bird and experiencing it with you.' I told them.

'Nice speech, Jordan. Just open your presents please.' I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned.

Leaf and Liam stood behind me, each with a box in their hands.

Liam's was a little smaller than Leaf's.

'You didn't get me a friendship bracelet did you Liam?' I half joked.

'Haha.' He said sarcastically.

Leaf and he sat down on the table with my friends and I.

I gave Brock Dratini for a while so I could open my presents.

I opened Brocks first.

It was a small wooden carving of an Aerodactyl, it had its mouth open and its wings were up. It wasn't small wooden or carved, I swear it could have been the real thing.

'Wow. Brock, that is awesome. Did you carve it?' I asked.

'Yes, it took me five months.' He told me.

'You told him almost as soon as we met.' I accused Rachel.

'I told Brock and Camilla as soon as you went down the stairs in the lighthouse.' Rachel admitted.

I took Liam's next.

'I asked gramps if he could get something from a professor in another region for you.' Liam told me.

I opened the box and inside was a Pokéball.

It was primarily light blue with a yellow "X" on the front and then the line carrying on around the Pokéball so there is also a yellow "X" on the back. There is also yellow around the white button on the front.

'Uh…It's a quick ball.' Liam said. 'It is real and it works best as soon as the battle is engaged.' Liam told me.

'Wow. Liam, that is great.' I replied.

I saw his face. I know he was resisting the urge to say something.

'Go on.' I sighed.

'You're welcome.' He said.

That was not what I was expecting.

'Girls.' I said.

'Mine.' Leaf almost squealed. 'It's special to our time in Pallet.'

I opened the box and inside was a locket.

Inside was a picture of Leaf, Rachel and I all smiling before Leaf left for Lavender town.

'It's from professor Oaks summer camp, almost four years ago.' Leaf said.

_Today was the day Leaf was going to leave._

_I had not expected for this day to come so quickly. _

_Leaf, Rachel and I had become great friends in these last few weeks. We had grown together. It's like we had known each other forever. We would have if I had known she had lived here._

_I was sad to see her go, someone who I thought I would never get along with because she was a "girl" as Liam put it, had become one of my best friends._

_Leaf's mother was going to stay by the tables, until we returned from our last activity, today's scavenger hunt._

_Leaf Rachel and I laughed at a joke that Rachel told._

_We heard the shutter of a camera, before a flash. My mother smiled guilty at us, but we just smiled at her._

_It was nice of my mother to preserve a memory that would last forever. A memory like that. A memory I would never forget._

'That was the best day ever in the summer camp.' I said.

'What was that?' Rachel asked.

'Huh?' I asked.

'You, spaced out for a while.' Liam told me.

'I was having a flashback.' I replied.

'About?' Leaf pressed.

'The day you left, when this picture was taken.' I said closing the locket and putting it on.

Camilla handed me the present she got me before I had a chance to say anything.

'Eager.' I commented.

I opened the box and looked inside.

Inside was a picture of Brock, Rachel, Camilla and I sitting down in front of a Pokemon centre laughing.

'When was this?' I asked.

'The first time we all relaxed together.' Camilla said. 'In Pewter. I think it was.'

I took the picture out and realized it was in a frame that had red around the outside and white along the inside, like it represented the design of a Pokéball.

'This is great, Camilla, thank you.'

'Rachel?' I asked.

She took off my cap.

'Hey.' I complained.

Now everyone in the Pokemon centre could see my messed up hair.

'Just open it.' Rachel ordered.

I opened the box and inside was another cap.

It was white with a blue deep sky blue Pokéball on with white, outlining it, so it looked like the Pokéball was split into the top, the bottom and the button, but they were all the same colour.

The cap part was red.

It was a new cap.

'Rachel…' I started. I was almost at a loss for words. 'This is amazing.' I continued. 'How did… wha…?' I could not find the words.

'It was in a shop aboard the St. Anne, it was not for sale, but I bargained for it. The man said, it was the only one made and that he made it, but the people who sold them didn't like the design, so production was never made. I decided, a one of a kind hat. Jordan would love it. So I bought it off of him.' Rachel explained.

'It's great, Rachel.'

I now felt better.

'Guys this is the best birthday ever.' I said.

**Sorry, this is a day late, but I've been busy. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. This is Lance's last appearance before the Pokemon league starts, that will quite a few chapters away. Jordan has two Gym battles yet. Next chapter should be up in a week, I'll try and get it up before next Monday, if I can.**

**Chapter Forty: A Prehistoric Awakening**


	40. 40 A Prehistoric Awakening

**Disclaimer: How many times am I going to have to say that I don't own Pokemon?**

40\. A Prehistoric Awakening

After they had given me my cool gifts, I put the ones that I didn't need right now in my bag and made my way to bed.

Everyone else waited out for a few minutes before following me.

I pondered over the flashback I had, now I had two, but the problem was that it was going back and not forward, or it went forward, but it went too far. The first flashback I had was when it was the scavenger hunt and a girl screamed for help. It was around four years ago and I don't remember who screamed for help.

I also remembered I had to ask Riley about Aura, since Sabrina and her father told me I had it, but I had no way to control it yet.

Tomorrow we had three choices, we could either go to the Gym, go to the Battle Château or we could check out the lab that was supposed to bring back fossils.

Once I closed my eyes I had a disturbing dream again.

I was standing before the large floating figure and a smaller figure made its way down, it stopped not far above me, but I couldn't make it out.

'You dare to defy me, to protect these humans?' the voice asked.

I started to think this floating figure wasn't a human, but I didn't know what it was.

'My power is unlimited, and no one can stop me, I will not be stopped, not by anyone.'

This, whatever it was, seemed to think highly of himself. If I had to face him I would show him that I was the most powerful Pokemon trainer.

I looked around but saw two Charizard were fighting one another, both equally strong as each other. This was the same with the rest of my Pokemon, all of them except Dratini. Maybe I had kept Dratini safe in my bag which was no-where in sight.

The figure turned around and I now knew what was responsible for the problem I was in.

I awoke with a jolt.

Camilla was already awake; she was sitting upright in her bed breathing heavily.

'Camilla?' I asked in concern.

'I'm fine…' she replied. 'Just a bad dream.' She confirmed.

I already knew that, but it didn't matter, she didn't seem willing to talk about it and I wouldn't press her to tell me.

I got up and made my way to the lobby of the Pokemon centre.

One or two people were up, so I was awake earlier than usual, but not too early like I was once before.

Camilla came out at the same time as Rachel.

Maybe Rachel had gotten Camilla to say what her dream was about, Camilla did look happier now that when I had left her in the bedroom. Maybe Rachel was awake when Camilla told me what her problem was.

Today was going to be different though. Today we were going to go to the place where they revive fossils. I would receive my last Pokemon and so would Rachel.

I couldn't wait, we would all see if the legends of Aerodactyl were true, obviously it would be bad first of all, as it might destroy things and people. Although the researchers would love it as they would get to study it and find out how it behaves, where it lived and what it ate, what it lived like.

It would be a breakthrough in Pokemon, the whole world would want to know about it.

Cinnabar would be known around the world as the only place in the world to revive Pokemon from fossils. Eventually they would share their research on the fossil reviving process and they would give their findings on the Pokemon they revived.

I wondered how they would change Pewter City's museum, it would have more people visiting every day. The rating would improve drastically as soon as they had facts.

Brock came out, his Dome fossil was already out in his hands.

Mine and Rachel's were preoccupied with our Pokemon, as was Camilla's.

Camilla didn't have a fossil Pokemon, but nevertheless her hands were still preoccupied.

I wondered how long it would be until Cubone battled.

I mean, Eevee had started to battle and Cubone had definitely hatched before, but then again Cubone did witness its own mother die at the hand of Team Rocket so I didn't blame it still not ready to battle. It may never be ready to battle, but I guess Camilla didn't care, it didn't matter, it was mother's jobs to take care of their children and even if Camilla wasn't her real mother, she was doing a really good job of taking care of Cubone.

'You seem eager.' I commented.

'I was a rock type Pokemon trainer, since Kabuto will be a rock type I cannot wait.' Brock replied.

'Shall we go then?' Camilla asked. 'I am also eager to see what Pokemon will be revived from the fossils.'

We all made our way to the place where they would revive our fossils.

I had no idea what to call it. "The revival place", "Fossil reviver", "The Fossilizer", a place to revive Fossils just sounded like it was professional. It was long and annoying to say, but there was no other way to say it.

The outside of the Fossilizer-I will call it that-looked like a museum, like Pewter's, but it was bigger and looked like it had more information.

Many people had lined up outside, when I say many I mean hundreds.

A scientist was trying to get the crowd to back off.

'…no, they are not here yet.' He said.

I didn't hear the start of that conversation.

'Jordan, Brock, Camilla, Rachel.' The scientist said. 'I am so glad you are here, can you help me, please disperse this crowd?' He asked.

'Okay, everyone is allowed into the museum with no submission fee, but you will not be able to see our revived Pokemon without double the fee and to see our Pokemon being revived you will need ten times the amount of the submission fee, plus a fossil to be revived, this offer is for a limited time only.' I told everyone in the crowd.

Some people ran off to get the money and a supposed fossil while the rest walked away grumbling at my terms.

A man in a white trench coat and a white hat with a cane and a white moustache hadn't moved though.

'Neither alive or dead, I am preserved, this is a great gift, better than I deserved.' The man said.

'Huh?' My friends and I asked.

'My name is Blaine; I am an important person respected by everyone in Cinnabar.' Blaine said.

'Were you in charge of bringing fossils back to life?' Rachel asked.

Blaine looked off in space before replying.

'The creator of life, I am not them, find the answer you seek, it will be a gem.'

This "Blaine" didn't make an awful lot of sense.

I turned to the scientist. 'Is he always like this?' I asked.

'Yeah, he speaks in riddles to everyone, that is why people love him. The challenges he gives us keeps us from moving away.' The scientist explained.

'So what was he talking about?' Brock asked.

'Well the first riddle was fossils.' The scientist said.

I understood that riddle, it made sense.

'The second riddle he said he was not a part of this project, but once we go inside he thinks you will like it.' The scientist deciphered as he led us inside the museum.

'They don't seem like riddles.' I said.

'Oh those are easy.' The scientist said. His real riddles are so much harder.'

Harder, I would have taken ages to guess them.

'Who are you then?' Camilla asked turning back to Blaine who was walking behind us.

'A fiery hot passion, burns inside the cave, it's where I reside, I dislike the ocean wave.' Blaine said.

'That's a hard one?' I asked.

'I'll tell you when I find out what he's talking about.' The scientist said.

'Please give me a straight answer.' I said. 'But do you always speak in riddles?'

That's a question I get asked a lot, but no my boy, Not all the time, but talking in riddles gives me joy.' He said.

It sounded like another one of his riddles, but it was a simple answer, if it was a riddle I would say he lost his touch.

We reached the back door of the museum.

'Prepare yourself.' The scientist warned us.

He opened the door and we walked in.

Inside was a large blue machine with two conveyer belts on either side. The blue box in the middle would easily be the size of Brock, Rachel, Camilla, and I standing on top of each other.

I saw someone three of us had seen before.

He was talking with two other scientists.

'Seymour?' I asked.

He turned and his face lit up.

'Jordan, Brock, Rachel.' He said. 'Who's this?' He asked gesturing towards Camilla.

'Camilla.' Rachel replied.

'We actually met her just after we departed with you.' Brock said.

'Well, Brock did.' Rachel said.

'Yes, Jordan and Rachel…' Brock started.

'We met her in the first battle Château, in Viridian.' Rachel added.

Thanks guys. I thought. Obviously Camilla had no say in how we met.

'Well actually, Jordan met her battling her in the Château challenge, whereas I met her in Pewter City's Pokemon centre later that day.' Rachel explained.

See, no say in how we met.

'Anyway…' I started changing the conversation, I saw Camilla starting to get nervous. 'what are you doing here, Seymour?' I thought you would still be with the Clefairy.' I said.

'Well, yeah, that led to a dead end, so I took up your advice. I went to see Professor Oak.'

All our mouths were held agape.

'He taught me a few things, but I apologized to him and said that taking care of Pokemon really wasn't my thing, I wanted more research based things, so he sent me here and not that long ago I thanked him. I've loved seeing how things have worked. My time in Mt. Moon has helped my fellow colleagues a ton. I have taught them that some power would work better and have more power for longer.'

'It seems you've found your calling.' Camilla commented.

'You think?' He asked.

I looked at the machine before looking back at Seymour.

'Of, course, if it didn't work then who would be able to make it work?' I asked rhetorically.

The scientist who we met outside came up to us.

'The machine is ready Professor.' He said. 'Who's first?' He asked looking at my friends and I.

'Brock?' I asked.

Brock walked up to the right side of the machine. The scientist told him what to do.

He put his Dome fossil on the conveyer belt.

A scientist pulled a lever and both conveyer belts started moving. I ran up to Brock and looked at the machine. There were black plastic flaps covering the inside of the machine.

Brock stayed beside his fossil until it disappeared inside the machine.

'What now?' Brock asked.

'Well, inside the machine comes the transformation, it is a complicated process, we don't know if it will work, but it should take no longer than thirty seconds. You Pokemon should come out the other side.' The scientists who pulled the lever told us.

There were a lot of doubts in that sentence.

'So this may or may not work?' I asked.

The scientist didn't reply.

That was not very convincing, I mean there may even be a chance that the machine could blow up and none of us knew, the scientists didn't even know if it would blow up.

The machine whirred and clicked a few times before I heard the conveyer belt move again.

Brock looked at the Pokemon that came out the other side. It looked like a chocolate brown instead of a dusty grey. It was if the dust had come off of it, or that it had been painted brown.

Brock went to the end of the conveyer belt and waited for the Pokemon to stop at the end.

The scientists seemed fascinated. I would also if this was of my working. Most of us found it pretty cool, now Brock had a fourth Pokemon. He seemed happy.

This Pokemon had two small holes near the front of its brown shell. It had four small yellow claw like legs and two red eyes on the underside of its shell.

My friends and I took out our Pokedexes to scan it.

'_Kabuto, the shellfish Pokemon. Kabuto is a Pokemon that has been regenerated from a fossil. However, in extremely rare cases, living examples have been discovered. The Pokemon has not changed at all for 300 million years.'_

'It's been discovered as non-fossilized?' Brock asked.

'Not that we know of.' The scientists said.

'You heard that?' Brock asked Camilla, Rachel and I.

We all nodded in agreement.

I was pretty sure that the Pokédex does not lie. I wondered how it had gathered information on something these scientists didn't even know about.

I thought Cinnabar was advanced, not advanced enough to go look for a Kabuto and study it that way. That was the main reason for having this fossilizing machine.

It was just a good job they didn't keep the Pokemon.

Seymour gave Brock a Pokéball.

Brock showed it to Kabuto, Kabuto was sucked in.

The ball rocked a few times before it dinged to signal that Kabuto was now Brocks.

'Can I go next?' Rachel asked.

She placed the Helix fossil in exactly the same place as Brock placed his dome fossil.

The same way Brock received Kabuto was the same way Rachel received her Pokemon.

It had a helix spiral on its shell that was similar to that of a snail's shell. The shells helm has two small circular indents that its eyes protrude from. It had ten blue tentacles showing from inside its shell.

My friends and I took out our Pokedexes to scan this Pokemon.

'_Omanyte, the spiral Pokemon. Omanyte is one of the ancient and long-since-extinct Pokemon that have been regenerated from fossils by people. If attacked by an enemy, it withdraws itself in its hard shell.'_

I had a feeling that there were some other places, probably in a different region, that had resurrected fossils before Cinnabar did.

Rachel took an extra Pokéball out of her Bag and pointed to Omanyte, Omanyte was sucked in. The ball shook in Rachel's hand before it dinged to signal Rachel had captured her last Pokemon.

I went to the conveyer belt with Dratini and Pikachu.

I put Dratini on the opposite shoulder to Pikachu before I opened my bag and took out the Old Amber.

I looked at it closely and I saw what looked like an eye.

I was wary to put it on the belt, sure Kabuto and Omanyte were fine in coming out, but the tale Brock told us about Aerodactyl was the only thing stopping me from placing it on this conveyer belt.

What if this didn't work?

What if the story was real and Aerodactyl came out and destroyed Cinnabar, how would I be able to apologize, since Aerodactyl would be mine it would be my fault? Also if I didn't catch it, what if after it was finished with Cinnabar it went to the mainland and destroyed most of Kanto?

I had to catch it.

I was a great trainer, well many people had told me that. All my friends had told me. Alan told me, Lance told me, a few Gym trainers had complimented me on how I battle.

What would stop me from overcoming this challenge.

'Pika?' Pikachu asked.

'Sorry, buddy.' I apologized. 'Just thinking.' I replied before I placed the Old Amber on the conveyer belt.

Once the Old Amber went into the machine I stepped back a bit but still towards the other side.

The scientists had said that it wouldn't take more than thirty seconds in the machine, but for me it felt longer, probably because the Pokemon inside the machine would be mine.

On the other side came out a grey monster. It was big, really big, and it was in the foetal position.

The scientists rushed forwards to examine it, only Seymour came next to me and handed me a Pokéball.

I had a feeling that Aerodactyl would not be willing to stay in a standard Pokéball.

The Aerodactyl opened itself up and gave a roar.

It had large membranous wings which are purple on the inside. It also had large pointy ears. It has large narrow green eyes. Its snout is ridged at the end, like there was once a horn there. There is a blunt horn on its back behind its long neck. It has two slit nostrils on the end of its snout.

It had tree clawed hands on its wings. Its tail is long and arrow-tipped while its legs are stubby and quite big. It has two pointed toes on the front of its feet.

I took out my Pokédex to scan this magnificent creature, but it flew out of the lab creating a massive hole in the roof.

My friends and I ran outside to make sure we didn't lose it.

We saw Aerodactyl was at the top of a mountain and it roared sending out hyper beams all over the place, but they never were directed below, they were all directed into the sky.

Thank goodness it didn't harm anyone intentionally.

My friends and I ran toward the mountain and realised there was path that wound its way around it.

It took us ten minutes to get to the foot of the mountain, by the time we got there I was worn out. As were my friends.

I didn't think I could walk another step, but I didn't have to.

'Um, guys, can you stay down here, and take care of Dratini and Pikachu please.' I said handing Dratini to Brock, my Pikachu to Rachel and setting my bag in front of them.

'Charizard, I choose you.'

I got on the back of Charizard and he flew up, up towards Aerodactyl.

I saw the indent of the mountain as he flew up. Mountains were definitely very defined and were a great wonder of nature, but at the moment I had bigger problems.

I had Charizard land near the top.

If Aerodactyl released a Hyper beam straight at Charizard both he and I would fall and Charizard would probably faint while I might be saved by either Pidgeotto or Fearow.

I kept Charizard out, just so I would be ready if Aerodactyl decided to run, or if it decided to fight.

'Let's be cautious Charizard.' I said.

He nodded agreeing with me.

I knew he was a powerful Pokemon and could probably take on a hyper beam, but I didn't want him to get hurt and if he got hit by two then that may have been too much of a strain on him.

I walked up to the top of the mountain, but I suddenly felt hot, and now I understood why. This mountain was not a mountain. It was a volcano.

I didn't know if this volcano was active, dormant or extinct and I had no way to tell.

'Aerodactyl!' I called.

It turned to me.

'Why don't you calm down? We can help you.' I told it. 'I know you've been asleep for ages, let me help you understand.'

It roared before sending a hyper bean straight at me.

Charizard swooped in to get me before it hit me.

'Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way.' I said to myself.

I climbed onto Charizard.

'Use flamethrower.' I said.

Charizard directed a flamethrower towards Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl felt the heat and flew away.

'Don't let it get away, Charizard. Follow it.' I said.

Charizard flew in pursuit of Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl did a few laps around the rim of the volcano before flying off towards the lab, but I doubted it had any intention of going back. If anything, it would destroy it.

'Charizard, make sure Aerodactyl doesn't destroy the lab.'

I knew this would hurt Charizard, but I could let the scientists get hurt.

Charizard got directly underneath Aerodactyl.

Just before we flew over the lab Aerodactyl let a hyper beam loose.

Charizard got hit and was pushed towards the ground, but he regained his balance and flew with a powerful attack used against him.

Aerodactyl looked angry, but it kept flying.

I looked in front of Aerodactyl.

There was water in front of him, the large expanse of sea.

He tried to turn, but he couldn't, since he hadn't flown for millions of years he was a bit out of practice. Instead he landed on one of the nine stone pillars that were sticking out from the water.

Charizard landed on one that was almost directly opposite to the one Aerodactyl was on.

Aerodactyl looked around frantically, but he could find a place to escape.

I had thought he would fly across the water. I couldn't understand why he just stayed on that pillar.

I took out my Pokédex now, while Aerodactyl was distracted.

'_Aerodactyl, the fossil Pokemon. Aerodactyl is a Pokemon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times.'_

That was probably why it was angry at Charizard, because it was probably one of the only Pokemon that could fly, and now, there were loads of flying type Pokemon.

I looked back at the Pokédex entry and realized its other typing.

I knew that Kabuto and Omanyte were both rock and water, whereas Aerodactyl was rock and flying. Well, no wonder it was looking around frantically, we had trapped it over the sea.

I only had one chance at catching Aerodactyl. I only had one Pokéball, well with the exception of my master ball, but one: I would only use that for an especially great Pokemon and two: It was in my bag, which I had left with my friends. I only had the Pokéball that Seymour had given to me.

'Charizard, use metal claw.'

I knew that Aerodactyl would be weak to this, it would make it easier to catch.

I saw Aerodactyl open its mouth.

'Watch out for its hyper beam.'

Charizard flew up a bit before dive-bombing and raking his silver claws across Aerodactyl's face.

Aerodactyl faltered on his pillar before regaining his balance, but he didn't look as confident as he did before.

I would catch him quite yet, but he couldn't use Hyper beam for a while since it took up a lot of energy to charge.

'Charizard, use fire fang, and follow with flamethrower.'

Charizard flew towards Aerodactyl and bit into Aerodactyl's rocky body, at the same time Aerodactyl bit down on Charizard.

Aerodactyl however, let go once Charizard's mouth lit up with fire.

Now I had to stop that Hyper beam.

Charizard use the second attack as Aerodactyl released a Hyper beam.

Both attacks connected and made a large black smoke cloud.

'Use fire blast.'

Charizard use fire blast on the cloud of smoke.

As soon as it connected there was a loud explosion.

And a bigger smoke cloud was created.

I waited for the gas cloud to clear before using my next move.

I saw Aerodactyl was panting heavily.

I threw my Pokéball.

It landed on the pillar Aerodactyl was on a second ago with Aerodactyl in it.

It shook violently a few times Aerodactyl struggling to get out, but the confinement was too much and after a few shakes the Pokéball dinged.

I had caught Aerodactyl.

Now I had six Pokemon, and now I could enter the Pokemon league, it was a regulation to have at least six Pokemon before you entered the Pokemon league, since the Champion had six Pokemon you had to have six or you could not battle them.

The elite four, they instead had five Pokemon, so in each battle against one of the elite four one of my Pokemon would not be used.

But I couldn't think that far yet. I still had to obtain two more badges. One was here in Cinnabar, while the other was in Viridian, the first badge I was going to get, but the Gym leader was absent.

I picked up the Pokéball as Charizard flew past it before Charizard flew me back to where my friends were waiting.

They weren't that far from where I left them. I didn't expect them to run, since we did run all the way to the foot of the mountain.

Charizard landed a few feet in front of them.

'Thanks, Charizard.' I said before returning him to his Pokéball.

My Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder as soon as I had returned Charizard.

Camilla gave me my bag before I took Dratini back from Rachel.

'So you caught Aerodactyl?' Rachel asked.

'Yes, he was being persistent though, Charizard and I cornered him, turns out he doesn't like the open water.' I replied.

'Well, you are training him, I'm sure that you will help him get over his fear of open water.' Camilla told me.

'Speaking of water, don't you have two water type Pokemon now, Rachel?' I asked.

'Two?' She asked.

'Omanyte and Horsea.' I replied.

'Not Horsea. I gave Camilla my Horsea.' She replied.

'What? Why?'

'Well, I think that Camilla would prefer Hosea rather than Omanyte, plus I've had that Helix fossil since Mt. Moon.' Rachel told me.

'I suggested the idea.' Camilla told me.

'Well now you both have a water type.' I said.

I started to walk back to the lab.

'Jordan?' Brock asked. 'Where are you going.'

'To the lab.' I replied.

'Don't you have a Gym battle?' He asked.

'Yeah, but I want to thank the Scientists for the Pokemon, plus, we could probably look around the museum and see if there is anything interesting in there.' I replied.

My friends didn't respond to me, so I thought it was a good idea. Earlier we didn't bother to look around we were too busy, instead of spending time in the museum we went right ahead and got our fossils revived.

In Pewter Rachel suggested looking in the museum before my Gym battle, it was convenient since Brock was in there, but at first I didn't want to, although looking in the museum it helped us learn about three different Pokemon, three extinct Pokemon, three ancient Pokemon. One of which I had now, but I guess when I didn't train it to overcome its fear I would train it to be free of its primal instincts, so it wouldn't destroy anything, so it wouldn't attack randomly. It definitely would be a challenge to tame.

We entered the Museum not much later.

The receptionist was about to ask us for a fee to enter, but quickly stopped herself, she must have known who we were.

Inside it was completely different to Pewters museum, on the back wall was a huge collage made of thread. It was a picture of Aerodactyl, with kabuto and Omanyte also on it.

The picture showed Aerodactyl standing on a mountain near a cave, it had its mouth open like it was roaring, Kabuto was on the ground it looked like it was going to dig a small hole, while Omanyte was inside its shell next to the river.

Large parts of the collage were ripped or burnt off. I realized the part with Aerodactyl was the part that was in Pewter, they took what they thought was the most important part of this collage and made a replica before putting it in the museum.

'Hey, Jordan.' Rachel called.

I looked behind me and saw Rachel was standing in front of a glass case.

I went and stood next to her.

'Look at this.' She said looking into the glass case.

I looked at it and saw a large piece of stone in it. It had a message on it, but it looked incomplete.

'Aerodactyl was not the most frightening creature to roam the lands, the name of the monster was Ra_os, we lived in fear of this disastrous creature, many more came into this land but none more terrible that _mpard_.' Rachel recited.

That was a strange block. Some of the letters missing from two words. It seemed two Pokemon were terrible, more frightening than Aerodactyl was in the ancient times.

I didn't know what to think of that.

'I would not to see what their nature would be like if they came from extinction.' I heard Camilla say behind us.

'They do seem to sound rather disastrous.' I agreed.

'I didn't know there were more Pokemon that could be revived from fossils. I thought that only Kanto were known to have fossil Pokemon.' Brock said.

Now we knew that other places had fossil Pokemon. I would love to see and know what they were, obviously this rock thing had two that came from other regions.

The only other things in the museum were fossils of the Pokemon we already had, including the Old amber.

'This is definitely better that Pewters.' I said. 'No offence.' I added towards Brock.

'No.' he started. 'I agree with you; Pewter needs a lot more before they become as great as Cinnabar.'

We all left the museum, seeing as there was nothing else to do. I bet this place had shops and that is exactly where I wanted to go after I had my Gym battle.

If I had my Gym battle today, we had the whole of tomorrow to shop for each other's birthday gifts.

'So, Jordan, are you ready for your Gym battle?' Camilla asked me.

I looked at Pikachu before looking at Dratini. They both looked ready, well Dratini looked as ready as it could, not being able to battle.

'Definitely.' I replied.

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Now Brock, Camilla, Jordan &amp; Rachel have a new Pokemon, although Horsea was originally Rachel's. Next Chapter is the Gym battle, Jordan may earn his seventh Gym battle, then there will be one battle left. I will try and get it up as soon as possible.**

**Chapter forty-one: A Pit of Fire Trouble**


	41. 41 A Pit of Fire Trouble

**Disclaimer: Once again…ugh, do I really have to say that I don't own Pokemon?**

41\. A Pit of Fire Trouble

Before we could go to the Gym we had no idea where it was.

'Um, guys. Does anyone know where the gym is?' I asked.

Every one of my friends shrugged with no answer.

'To reach the Gym and have your battle, you will go into the volcano and find out the hassle. Once you enter there I will be, because the Gym leader your searching for, he is me.' Blaine said appearing in front of us.

'You're the Gym leader?' I asked.

Blaine nodded. 'That I am, and I accept you challenge, I will wait for you inside the volcano.' Blaine said before he walked away.

We all stood there frozen until Blaine was out of our site.

I had a feeling I knew exactly what Pokemon he would be using. I had two Pokemon that were strong against fire. I just needed another Pokemon, just for backup. In case he had more than two Pokemon.

'Any idea what Pokemon he uses?' I asked.

I knew obviously, but I wondered if my friends knew.

'Isn't it obvious?' Rachel said. 'Fire, right, since he the Gym is in the volcano.'

'I could not imagine how hot it is in there.' Camilla said.

'Well, we'll be finding out soon enough.' Brock said.

We made our way to the foot of the volcano in silence.

'What Pokemon will you be using?' Rachel asked me.

'I've thought about Blastoise and Sandslash, but, I'm unsure of who he'll use.' I said.

'Well we know of Ninetales and Arcanine, the evolved forms of Vulpix and Growlithe, plus he could also use a Pokemon from the Charmander evolutionary line.' Brock said.

'And there might be more fire type Pokemon he could use.' Camilla added.

As if I wasn't nervous already.

I suddenly heard a gurgle, like a large stomach was growling.

I turned to my friends.

'Did you hear that?' I asked.

My friends nodded.

'Must be the volcano.' Brock said. 'Maybe it isn't as inactive as we think it is.' Brock commented.

'Yes, but my Gym badge is in there.' I replied. 'I have to win my seventh badge.'

We made our way up the trail around the side of the volcano. I started to wonder if this was made or if it was already here. I mean, I didn't know a volcano would be able to make a trail around itself, but then again I don't think people could have made this trail, it was not as smooth as the roads and paths we walked on. I had no idea how it formed, but I'm glad it was here. Maybe Blaine made it, it was his Gym that was at the end of this trail.

I saw the Gym up ahead, it was an open cave with a Gym sign, like the one on my badge case over the top.

Here we are, I thought.

'You ready, buddy?' I asked Pikachu.

'Pika!' He said, he sounded more determined than I did.

I walked in and found that there was a large spiral staircase made of stone that wound down to a battlefield that wasn't that far above the lava, the lava was definitely the thing that gurgled, it was a little louder now we were inside. I saw Blaine in the middle of the battlefield, he was wearing his white cap as always. He was talking to someone, probably the referee.

I made my way down the stairs, not bothering to see if my friends followed me. As soon as I got halfway I started to run down the stairs. I could picture my friends rolling their eyes.

I didn't care I was eager to battle. I wanted one that was worthwhile, I had battled Sabrina and that was the hardest battle ever, I didn't want this one to be that hard, but I wanted it to be challenging. Sabrina almost destroyed me, but I managed to pull through.

Her Kadabra was really hard, somehow she had lost connection and that had given me my victory.

I jumped the last step and saw a massive battlefield in front of me. Stone columns were situated at each corner; the battlefield was probably supported by them. I wondered how long it had taken to create this Gym, it looked very time consuming.

'Ah, challenger, you did come.' Blaine said.

He tipped his hat to ma and went to stand on the opposite side of the battlefield.

My friends just made their way down the stairs.

I slipped my bag off and put it in the trainer's box beside me.

Brock came and collected Dratini off me, it was still too small to participate in battles.

'This battle will be between Blaine the Gym leader and Jordan Hale of Pallet town, both trainers will be allowed the use of two Pokemon, in addition only the challenger will be allowed to substitute. The battle will be over once two Pokemon from one trainer is unable to battle.'

Blaine was the first one to send out a Pokemon.

'Let's go, Rapidash.' He said.

The Pokemon looked like a horse, it was quite a large horse. It was cream in colour and had a horn protruding from its head. It had fire as its mane, tail and on the bottom of its legs. It also had Black hoofs. It has two pointy ears with pink insides and red, narrow eyes.

I took out my Pokédex to scan this Pokemon.

_'Rapidash, the fire horse Pokemon. Rapidash usually can be seen casually catering in the fields and plains. However, when this Pokemon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150mph.'_

What? I thought. 150mph? That was incredibly fast, faster than any other Pokemon I have heard of, on land? That would probably take my face off.

I knew who I would use for this Pokemon.

'Sandslash, I choose you.'

Sandslash came out and looked at Rapidash.

'Rapidash, use agility.'

Considering at the speeds that Rapidash could reach, it didn't surprise me that it had learnt agility.

'Watch it Sandslash, don't lose it.' I said.

Rapidash started dashing around the battlefield trying to confuse Sandslash.

I bet Blaine knew that Sandslash was strong against his Rapidash so he was trying to make his Pokemon quicker.

I needed to show Blaine that I had deserved to win, I had to show him that I deserved all the badges I had collected so far.

'Sandslash, use magnitude.'

I prepared myself for this attack. I knew it was a move that could knock me to my knees.

Sandslash jumped and once it landed a huge wave shocked the ground causing it to shake.

Blaine used his cane to support himself.

I lost my balance a few times, but managed to stay standing up.

Rapidash didn't look like it had been effected, it was still running around the field like nothing had happened.

So Rapidash being fast had caused it to dodge magnitude.

Now how was I supposed to show Blaine I deserved this badge? If I couldn't hit Rapidash what was I going to do?

I could use Blastoise, but I knew that Sandslash wants to win a battle and I was determined to show it that being Rapidash would be great. I didn't want it to lose, it might lose confidence in itself, I needed it to battle, I wouldn't be able to enter the Pokemon league if I didn't have six Pokemon.

I needed it to win this battle and we were going to work together.

'Don't get discouraged Sandslash. We can win this, just because it dodged magnitude doesn't mean we can't win against it.' I told him.

Sandslash looked at me, it understood that I was trying to help it, but it didn't look any more courageous.

Rapidash had now stopped using agility and was standing in front of Blaine, it looked proud of itself. It hadn't taken any damage.

I knew one way that I may be able to hit it, but this would only be one time.

'Sandslash, use dig.' I said.

Sandshrew burrowed underground to try and confuse Rapidash.

'Try and locate where it will come up.' Blaine told his Rapidash.

I understood that when Blaine was battling he didn't use riddles or rhymes, he was definitely fully focused on what was happening in front of him.

That was different to me sometimes I stray away from what was happening in front of me. Maybe I should stay focused on the battle, it probably wouldn't make them as hard and I may stop making rash decisions, but I wondered if I would have the same determination.

'Sandslash, use dig.'

Sandslash came up directly underneath Rapidash and it soared into the air.

'Follow up with slash.'

Sandshrew jumped into the air and followed it.

It raked its claws across its face,

'Counter with flame wheel.'

Suddenly Rapidash was enveloped in flamed before it crashed into Sandslash knocking it to the ground, the flame turned into what looked like a wheel, it span down towards the ground before the fire disappeared and in its place was a Rapidash.

That was definitely a fast move. I would never have seen it coming.

Blaine definitely knew how to counter my attacks that hit.

Well I wouldn't be able to use that again.

Blaine would be ready for it, plus he knew how to counter it. And it seemed as if my Sandslash had dealt a bit of damage for it.

'Sandslash, use slash.' I said, hoping this would distract Rapidash and Blaine.

'Rapidash use extreme speed.'

A second later Sandslash hit one of the rocks on the side of the battlefield.

A large cloud was created.

I didn't even see Rapidash move, but it was standing exactly where Sandslash was before it got blasted behind me to the rock.

The dust cloud disappeared and Sandslash was struggling. It was up, but it was struggling to walk, like its legs had been damaged a lot worse than the rest of its body.

'You okay, Sandslash?' I asked.

It replied by standing in front of me in a ready stance.

'Your Sandslash is definitely determined, most Pokemon I have battled with Rapidash have not been able to withstand my Rapidash's extreme speed attack.' Blaine said.

'Well my Sandslash isn't like any normal Pokemon.' I replied.

Rapidash, use extreme speed.

I had to use a move that would stop it, slash didn't work, dig didn't work, it was too slow. I only had another move, I just hoped this one would be powerful enough to stop Rapidash.

'Use magnitude.' I said.

Sandslash jumped into the air, too high for Rapidash to reach it, even when using extreme speed.

Rapidash stopped a few feet in front of me. The dust from it halting reached me and I coughed.

Sandslash hit the ground and as soon as the ground shook I fell onto my backside.

Rapidash was acting skittish on the battlefield trying to keep its balance. But it fell. I also saw Blaine on the floor, my friends had also fallen. Dratini was on the floor laughing at the shaking. I saw Cubone was also happy. Eevee was happy, but not as much as Cubone and Dratini.

This magnitude was the most powerful magnitude Sandslash had ever produced. It was more powerful than the one on the cycling road, it was even more powerful than the one in the lost tower against team Rocket.

Once the shaking stopped I stood up. I was pretty sure that that was not a magnitude, I think it was something a little more powerful.

'When did your Sandslash learn earthquake?' Blaine asked me.

'Um…just now, actually.' I replied.

Did Blaine not hear me say for Sandslash to use magnitude?

I looked at Rapidash and we had seen that it had yet to get up.

'Rapidash is unable to battle. Sandslash wins.' The referee announced.

Blaine called back Rapidash, and now he had one more Pokemon to send out. I wondered who he would use. Probably another Pokemon I hadn't already seen.

'Well done Sandslash.' I praised it.

I saw it was still up for battling so I left it out.

If Blaine sent out a Pokemon I hadn't already seen, then I may have more Pokemon than Leaf when we met up with her and Gary again in Viridian City.

I'm sure she had collected loads of data on many Pokemon, if anything she was probably close to the amount of Pokemon I had seen or she had already surpassed me, she watched Liam's battles as well as going on a journey, so who knows how many Pokemon she had recorded in her Pokédex.

'Go Magmar.' Blaine said sending out his next Pokemon.

This Pokemon had a red body with yellow flame designs on it about halfway up its body. It has a row of red spikes going down its back. There are two lumps on its forehead with a yellow flame on each one. It has a peach beak and two small eyes. Its thighs are yellow, while its feet are red, the thighs are connected to feet with a black leg. Each foot has two, clawed toes. Its arms are covered with red rigid scales; it also has red hands with five clawed fingers. At the tip of its yellow tail is a small flame. It has a black shackle around its neck.

'_Magmar, the spitfire Pokemon. In battle Magmar blows out intensely hot flames from all over its body to intimidate its opponent. This Pokémon's fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in its surroundings.'_

So now I had seen another new Pokemon. I just hoped it wasn't as good as Rapidash. It would be great if Sandslash could defeat this Pokemon also. Actually it would be exceptional, since it had taken a lot of damage beating Magmar also would make it really strong. I already knew it was, but it would boost its confidence a lot, but it may also make it a little cocky about battling and in its next battle it would act a little less careless.

I didn't want to use earthquake as it might wear out Sandslash and I would like it to stay in this battle for more than one move.

'Magmar, use fire blast.' Blaine called out.

Magmar let out a large ball of fire that split into five directions like a star and shot towards Sandslash.

'Sandslash, use slash to cut through it.' I said.

Sandslash cut through the fire and kept running towards Magmar.

'Use mud shot.' I said.

Sandslash jumped and shot balls of mud towards Magmar.

Magmar was pushed back due to the force of the attack.

'Magmar, counter with fire punch.'

Sandslash landed behind Magmar, but as soon as it landed Magmar turned around and delivered a fire punch.

Sandslash was pushed onto its face and skidded into Blaine's trainer box, just in front of him.

'Sandslash is unable to battle, Magmar is the winner.'

I returned Sandslash.

'That was a great battle, Sandslash, well done.' I praised it before I strapped its Pokéball back to my belt.

I knew before I was going to use Blastoise, but I was sure Magmar had a move that would also counter that, but who else would I use. I hadn't trained Aerodactyl yet, that was a bit risky. Pikachu only had another move that was steel and that wasn't very effective. I also had Dratini, but I hadn't trained that yet, it was still a baby. That left me with Charizard who was also a fire type, it also had fly, but I didn't think that would be a great matchup against fire. I made up my mind.

'Blastoise, I choose you.'

Blastoise came out.

I saw Blaine smile, like this is exactly what he wanted. I also wanted a what he wanted. He wanted a "heated battle".

'Blastoise lets start this off with aqua jet.' I said.

Blastoise disappeared as jets of water shot up on its way towards Magmar. There was no way that Magmar would dodge them and I made sure Blaine knew this.

Magmar was hit. It staggered backwards before regaining its balance and it seemed like it hadn't been hit with a water type move, like aqua jet did almost nothing, sure it was a fast move not a powerful one, but aqua jet should have done a bit more damage that what Magmar was showing.

'Use flamethrower.'

Magmar shot a stream of fire towards Blastoise.

'Counter with rapid spin.' I replied.

Blastoise hid inside its shell as flamethrower to hit. It started to spin before it gained enough speed and flew towards Magmar.

'Catch it Magmar.'

I widened my eyes in realization of my mistake.

I did not know Magmar would catch Blastoise.

Now Blastoise was stuck in Magmar's hold and I had no way how to get him out.

'Magmar, drop him and follow up with a thunder punch.'

Oh, no was my first thought, this may be over now.

Magmar dropped Blastoise who was still in his shell.

'Use water gun.' I said coming up with a way that may get me out of this.

I was too slow as Magmar hit Blastoise in its shell with a n electric fist.

Electric sparkled around Blastoise's shell, but it still used water gun and pushed Magmar away.

It span back to my side and popped out. I know he looked tired so I had to end this battle quick.

I saw Blaine, he knew this battle would be over soon, he knew if I gave him another water attack it would be over, so his Magmar would have to be quick.

'Magmar, finish this with overheat.'

Magmar concentrated closing its eyes.

I was too interested to call out an attack for Blastoise to use and I bet that's exactly what blane wanted.

Magmar opened up and a huge wave of heat pulsed out of the room, for a fraction of a second I felt like I would burn. Then it disappeared.

I saw Magmar running towards Blastoise in a ball of fire.

'Blastoise, use Hydro pump.'

Blastoise got on all fours.

Its two pumps on its back shot two shots of water at high speed towards Magmar.

As soon as they hit the ball of fire disappeared and Magmar was sent back towards Blaine.

As soon as the attack stopped steam was coming off Magmar and it was on the floor not moving.

'Magmar is unable to battle. The winner is Blastoise, so the victory goes to Jordan Hale of Pallet Town.'

'Well done Blastoise.' I congratulated it before I returned it.

Blaine returned his Magmar before he met me in the middle of the battlefield.

'Well done, Jordan, you have definitely shown me that you have earned the right to have this badge.' Blaine said holding out a red fire shaped badge, it had a yellow upside down teardrop inside the middle.

'That is the Volcano badge.' Blaine continued. 'If I understand, you have only one badge left and if I'm correct it is Viridian City's badge, right?'

I nodded. 'Thanks Blaine.'

'Before you go, I have one more riddle.' Blaine said stopping me from leaving at that moment. 'Time in the sky can sometimes be too much, but don't overpower as such, only you can set your own bar, if you act on your dream you will go far.' Blaine said.

'Thank you Blaine.' I said before I turned around and followed my friends up the stairs.

Brock gave me Dratini as soon as we reached to top of the stairs.

'Was that a good battle Dratini?' I asked.

It chirped in happiness that I had a good battle and that I had won.

Once we got outside I just realized that we had to go down the slope again.

'Well done, Jordan.' Camilla said as we started our way down the slope.

'Thanks, Camilla.' I replied.

'Yeah, congratulations.' Brock added.

'Seven badges, that's a massive achievement.' Rachel congratulated me.

'I know, only one left.' I said. 'The last one is in Viridian City, the same place where you girls will receive the title of Grand Duchess and become Chateau Champions.' I continued.

'I know. I can't wait.' Rachel said, she was really excited. 'It's all thanks to you that I made it this far Jordan.' Rachel continued.

'Huh?' I asked.

'Well after we both lost you told me if I wanted to battle in the Château then I should continue.' If I didn't listen to you I would never be where I am now. I have battled in every Château and I have only lost one, which was my first one. Now I will go back to Viridian and I will win and become a Grand Duchess.' Rachel said determined to win.

'I wonder what happens when you win.' Camilla pondered.

'Well since this is the first year that battle Château's have been around no-body knows, the only people that would know would be the Chatelaine sisters.' Brock replied.

I can't wait to find out what it is.' Camilla said.

I chuckled at the girls being pumped about their Château challenge.

'Jordan.' A familiar voice called as we reached the foot of the volcano.

Running towards us was someone I remembered but only vaguely.

'The Pokéball shop clerk.' I replied.

'Call me Shawn.' He said chuckling. 'Do you remember what you promised me?' He asked.

'Um…' I paused thinking back to what he asked me aboard the St. Anne. '…No, I don't, sorry.' I apologized.

'Ha, no worries.' He replied as if it wasn't a big deal. 'Where are you headed right now?' He asked.

'The Pokemon centre.' Brock said.

'Why don't you come to my house, you can meet my wife and son and we can talk about your adventure since I last saw you. I would love to know what you've been up to, since it has been ages since I last saw you, right?' Shawn asked.

'Um…sure.' I replied.

'Great.' Shawn exclaimed.

He led us towards the rural area of Cinnabar.

I just now realized that Cinnabar was split into three parts, the industry area, the shop area and the rural area, where everyone lived.

'So Shawn when did you get back here?' I asked.

'Oh a few months ago, the boat tours close for Autumn and winter, they are also closed at the start of spring. So I get to spend most of the year with my family.' He said.

This was a dad who actually cared about his family more than mine and Brock's dads did.

He led us into a house that was close to the entrance of the rural area.

'So this is my house, why don't you take a seat in the living room and I will get my wife and son, you can meet them while I make us all some tea.' Shawn offered.

'You don't have to.' Camilla said.

'I insist.' Shawn said in a tone that said that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

His son bounded into the kitchen.

'Daddy!' He yelled. The boy was about six, he had brown scruffy hair, he had a blue t-shirt on and brown trousers. He was also wearing the cap that was in my bag. 'Did you get the Pokemon trainer?' He asked in excitement.

Shawn pointed to me.

The boy came in and sat on the coffee table that was in front of me.

'You're a Pokemon trainer?' He asked.

'Yes.' I replied.

'What Pokemon do you have?' He asked. He was eager to learn a lot about me.

'This is Dratini.' I said gesturing to the Dragon Pokemon in my arms.

Dratini chirped at the boy stroked him.

'This is Pikachu, I said lifting my shoulder a bit.

The boy pinched Pikachu's cheeks slightly, Pikachu cooed in delight.

I also have Blastoise, Charizard, Sandslash and an Aerodactyl.' I concluded.

'You have an Aerodactyl?' The boy asked.

'Well you must have had a great journey to get here.' I heard a female voice say.

It must have been Shawn's wife.

She sat down on a two seater couch they was opposite the one me and my friends sat on.

The boy went to sit on the woman's lap.

I saw she had honey blonde hair and she was wearing a light red dress with white flower splattered on it.

'This is Jenny. My wife.' Shawn said setting down a tray on the coffee table before taking his seat next to Jenny.

Brock, Camilla and Rachel picked up a mug while I just sat there.

Shawn chuckled. 'Straight to the story, huh?' He chuckled again. 'why don't you start from where you began?' Shawn asked.

'It's a long story.' Rachel told him.

'I've got nothing but time.' Shawn replied.

'Okay, so Rachel and I live in Pallet town, almost a year ago we receive a starter Pokemon from professor Oak, I get a Squirtle…'

'Which explains why you have a Blastoise?' Jenny guessed.

I nodded.

'And I get a Charmander. I have a Charmeleon now though.'

'We set off on our journey and we meet Camilla in Viridian. I battled her in the battle Château and lost. We found out the Gym was closed before that.'

'Then we set out into Viridian forest.' Rachel continued.

'That is where I got my buddy, Pikachu.' I added. Once we arrived in Pewter…' I started.

'…They visited the museum which where I previously worked before Jordan challenge me in my Gym, where he lost.' Brock took over. 'I told him to come back if he wanted to battle me again.'

'You let him come back?' The little boy asked in surprise.

'Yes and when he did come back he won.' Brock said.

'Then we headed out with Brock to Mt. Moon which is where we met Team Rocket.' Rachel told them.

'Team Rocket? That's the organization I used to work for before I knew what their true purpose was.' Shawn said shuddering at the memory.

'What?' I asked.

'Daddy worked for Team Rocket before they turned bad, they told him they helped with Saffron to give more power to the Kanto region. But daddy didn't know that the power they gained was only for them, so he left without them knowing.' The little boy explained. 'This man escaped Team Rocket?

I turned to my friends they were as shocked as I was.

As soon as we knew Shawn was feeling better we continued.

'I beat them and we arrived in Cerulean.' I continued on with the story.

'They met up with me there.' Camilla continued on where I left off. 'We all set off to the lighthouse after Rachel and I gained a title in the Chateau, we met a Pokemon researcher who gave Rachel an egg, which hatched into an Eevee, but it evolved much later in the story.' Camilla said.

'Once we left the lighthouse the next morning we made our way to the Gym where Jordan gained his second Gym badge.' Brock continued.

'Then we made our way to Vermillion where Jordan battle and beat Lt. Surge earning his third badge.' Rachel said.

'Um...can we see your badges?' Jenny asked.

I took out my badge case and handed it to them.

'After I beat the Vermillion Gym we got aboard the St. Anne and I met you, Shawn.' I said.

'Then all of us except Brock battled a strong trainer called Alan, who is not only competing in the battle Château, but is also going to compete in the Pokemon league.' Camilla said.

'Whoa, he sounds strong.' Jenny intercepted.

'Once we left the St. Anne we found out that a Snorlax was blocking our road we found out that the flute to wake it up was in Pewter, so we took a tunnel shortcut there.' I said. 'When we got back I woke up Snorlax with the flute before we continued.'

'We ended up at a bridge with a man who caught Magikarp for a contest that was help in Sinnoh.' Camilla continued. 'He offered us shelter for the night if we helped him to catch Magikarp with him in the morning, after the morning we went onward towards Lavender town.'

'Why did you go to Lavender town?' Shawn asked.

'There is a battle Château in Lavender town and we visited the battle tower, that is where I obtained Cubone.' Camilla said holding up Cubone. Cubone laughed in delight when Camilla held him up a little. Then we went to Celadon City and met a top Pokemon breeder called Suzy. Once The breeders festival was over Jordan battled and beat the Celadon Gym leader.'

The next place we went was Fuchsia City which is where our fourth Château battle was and we had a water tournament that Jordan won against the Cerulean Gym leader.' Rachel continued.

'Then Jordan battle the Fuchsia Gym leader and won his fifth badge. Then we made our way to Saffron.'

'Rachel and Camilla won their Château challenge before I battled the Gym leader.' I said. I couldn't bring myself to say the next part, I didn't want to remind Shawn of his past life and I didn't want these people to see me as a failure.

'Jordan won!' Camilla told Jenny, Shawn and the little boy. 'Then he and his friend Liam went into the Silph. Co and saved Leaf from Team Rocket until Jordan got put into hospital by their leader.' Camilla said quietly.

Jenny, Shawn and the little boy gasped in shock.

'He got put into hospital?' Jenny asked.

'Yeah… he… um…' Rachel started.

Jenny covered the little boys ears.

'Got shot in the leg.' Rachel whispered.

'That's awful.' Shawn said as Jenny took her hands away from the little boy.

'Yeah, the doctors told him to go home, but he ignored them and we went to the Seafoam islands because of the recent storm.' Brock continued.

'So the storm was in this area of Kanto and not just with us.' The little boy said.

'Then we came here got our fossils revived before I battled the Gym and won, before you came and offered to bring us here.' I concluded.

'That seems like one heck of a journey.' Shawn said.

'What do you plan on doing after this?' Jenny asked.

'Well there are other regions according to professor Oak, I'd like to visit them and try their Pokemon leagues.' I replied.

'I don't know yet.' Rachel said.

'Continue to be a Pokemon breeder. I'll probably tag along with Jordan.' Brock added.

'I'm not sure, but my parents have given me some options.' Camilla responded.

I drank some of my tea, glad that it hadn't got cold.

We talked with Shawn his wife and the little boy a lot more. The boy's name was apparently Lewis.

Lewis took a shine to me.

I showed him my other Pokemon including Aerodactyl who he loved, the feelings were mutual.

Jenny called in Lewis as it started to get dark.

Shawn called me in, he wanted to ask me a question.

'You know on the boat, earlier I asked you if you remembered a question I asked on the St. Anne, the question was about the Silph. Co, apparently they were producing a new Pokéball, did you happen to know what it's called or what it looked like?' Shawn asked.

I took Charizard's Pokéball from my belt.

'This is my Charizard's Pokéball, it's…'

'An ultra-ball, I got my first shipment of them two weeks ago.' Shawn said.

'That is the Pokéball they were working on?' Shawn asked.

'Yes, the director told me that himself when he visited me in hospital.' I replied.

I know I should have trusted Shawn, but I didn't, well not enough to tell him about the Master ball in my bag.

'Okay, well thanks anyway.' At least you kept your promise.'

I felt bad for not telling him everything.

'If I find out any more Pokeball's people are trying to make then I will definitely tell you first.' I said.

'I happen to have a way for you to do that.' Shawn said.

He gave us each a blue card.

'That is the call feature for the PokéNav, plus.' He said.

'You can find me under PokéMart clerks, I'll be on there so you can tell me about it.' Shawn told us.

I installed the feature and thanked Shawn.

'Well we'd better go to the Pokemon centre, a big day tomorrow.' Rachel said.

'I see, well thanks for today, you made my kids day, and my wife loved meeting you, I may see you again in the future.' Shawn said before he showed us out.

Once we were outside it was dark. We made our way to the Pokemon centre, once we got our rooms we went straight to bed.

**Here is the next chapter, up early, I wanted to get this one done really quickly, so I hope it doesn't seem rushed or anything. I have one more chapter then I will do a whole chapter in Liam's POV, it's around the time of his eighth Gym battle, but it isn't as you will get to see Jordan's, and I don't want to have any similarities in the battle. The next chapter will show a few flashbacks, plus some from Oaks summer camp.**

**Chapter forty-two: Nostalgic Routes**


	42. 42 Nostalgic Routes

**Disclaimer: Does everyone know that I don't own Pokemon?**

42\. Nostalgic Routes.

_A girl with blond hair was being led away from me by one of the Professors aids towards the Professors lab, which was situated on top of a hill. I heard that it had a great view of the whole of Pallet town._

'_Well, looks like the best won again Jordan.' Liam boasted showing me his gold medal he won from the scavenger hunt._

_I didn't mind though I had made a great friend._

_Leaf and Rachel looked at me sympathetically, they knew I wanted to beat Liam at something, but I didn't mind Liam winning, he did tell me that he would be the best at the start of the camp, and he had lived up to that, but I did want to beat Liam at something._

I was sitting on Blastoise's shell as he swam across the water to Pallet town. It had been almost a year since I had been home. I bet my mum would love to see me. And Professor Oak would like to have a look at my Pokédex and in person.

Brock, Camilla and Rachel were also sitting on Blastoise's shell behind me.

They were all silent, Brock was looking through his PokéNav plus, all the features we had now acquired. We had the Pokésearch feature that allowed us to see what Pokemon were on the route we were on. We had the map feature that showed us the whole map of the Kanto region. It also gave us points of interest in every city including the Gym. And now included was the call feature, we got it yesterday in Cinnabar. I yet to use it, but I'm sure it worked well.

Camilla was playing with Cubone, it giggled as its mummy tickled it and played around with it. I had a feeling that it would still be quite a while until Cubone would battle.

Rachel was brushing her Eevee, keeping its fur coat shiny and groomed. Eevee was another Pokemon that didn't like being inside a Pokéball. I had never seen it be absent from Rachel's arms or from her.

Camilla's Pikachu along with mine were conversing atop of Blastoise's head, I guess he didn't mind, I mean he hadn't told them to get off or given any indication that it was bothering him.

I remembered when Blastoise was just a little Squirtle, when I first got him, when he was a lot less serious. It reminded me with other Pokemon I had. When Pokemon are in their younger evolution forms they are a lot less serious. I mean the later evolutions seemed concentrated on battling a lot more. I wanted all my Pokemon to be on the same wavelength of seriousness and being carefree. I'll have to talk to my Pokemon that they could sometimes be carefree

Squirtle was really carefree, it showed me its peace sign every battle before we started, that was a trait I hoped that didn't disappear, he was also willing to talk to any Pokemon. Then he evolved into Wartortle and he lost his peace sign, he was still willing to talk, but not to every Pokemon, then he evolved again and he found a group which consisted of the fully evolved Pokemon and Rachel's Charmeleon.

Charmander was a Pokemon I could not blame, when he was younger he saw his older sibling evolve and then he was left to fend for himself, so I took care of him. When he evolved he gained so much confidence, he was a lot more powerful, he opened up so much and he got on with his training, he wanted to show me that what happened with his sibling was a one-time thing, but I believed in him no matter what happened. Once he evolved into Charizard he became distant even to me, I knew he was trying to show that he was more powerful than he ever had been, but I think he was trying to show off or prove that he was my most powerful Pokemon. I didn't like Pokemon that thought they were stronger, but Charizard had a rough childhood.

Then there was Sandshrew, he wanted to prove that he was strong, he wanted to prove it more than any other Pokemon, he thought that he wasn't worth much since I had been able to catch him with Pikachu. Sandshrew was amazing and when he evolved into Sandslash he was still a little carefree, but he was a bit more serious although he still tried to prove to me that he was strong and not some weak Pokemon, but none of my Pokemon had to prove to me what they were capable of, I was proud of every single one.

Aerodactyl had only just been captured by me. I needed to show it that it could trust me and it had to give the same back to me to show that I could trust it, but I'm sure Aerodactyl would be a great Pokemon to have, he would show Pokemon that even though he was extinct for a few million years that he was still as powerful as other Pokemon.

Pikachu was definitely the one who hadn't changed, not since I first captured him, he was my best friend and could interact with every Pokemon, he preferred to play in his spare time, he liked hanging out with Camilla's Pikachu. He also played with Cubone and Eevee loads, they had a little fun group, it made me smile and I loved to see then relax and just do as they pleased for a while. Pikachu always had the same point of view as I did, he almost always saw things in the same perspective as I did, he didn't like being cramped up and I knew that I would lose trust with him if I forced him, he was my most trusted Pokemon, he was like a big brother to the other Pokemon even to the ones that were larger than him, but he was also extremely powerful and he could put down a water type of flying type with one shock. He knew that he was powerful, but he was modest about it and he only used his power when he needed to.

Dratini was still too young to battle and I didn't know how long it would be until it would battle for me, even if it didn't battle for a while I hoped it would be in time for the Pokemon league. I needed him to be ready for the Pokemon league or else I would not be able to compete; you need a full team of six to enter.

At the moment Dratini was in my lap curled up sleeping peacefully.

He was a baby and babies sleep loads even if they didn't do much. I knew Cubone slept a lot, maybe not as much as Dratini, but it still slept more than Pokemon normally did.

'Jordan.' I heard Rachel say.

I turned.

'Yeah?' I asked.

'Won't it be great to see our mothers again?'

'yes.' I replied. 'But I can imagine the scowl on her face as soon as I walk through my front door.' I continued. 'Then she'll probably ramble on saying how I could leave her to fend for herself, how I could go out on a journey, how I could leave at ten and be away for almost a whole year. I'd rather avoid that drama; I still need to focus on my biggest Gym battle yet.' I concluded.

'They Gym you wanted to challenge first, Viridian City's gym.' Rachel recalled.

_I stood in front of the Gym. I wondered how a Gym worked, now after years of the unknown I would finally get an answer. I would finally be able to know if Gym challenging was the way I wanted to progress as a trainer, was it the way to go so I could become a Pokemon master and conquer the Pokemon league._

_The sight that I now beheld was grand, I had never seen a Gym in person and this was the closest one. The orange and grey it held, the superiority it held, out-flashing all the other buildings in the City. _

_Never had a building held so much radiance and radiated a dominant feel to it. I could wait to enter and see how the outside complimented the inside, how did it differ, did it excel my expectations as the outside did? I started to wonder how the Gym would look at night and if I should come back then, it would look remarkable with its lights on._

I still found myself wondering what it would look like inside, was it as grand as the others, was there a catch like all the other Gyms, every single Gym had a catch, every Gym leader gave me some sort of task.

Brock was found working in the museum, and when he beat me, I trained before I battled him the second time.

Misty led us to see Bill at his lighthouse first, she made herself out to be just another person, a nobody, until we actually entered the Gym.

Lt. Surge called me a baby, he tried to infuriate me to make the battle interesting and challenging. He was also intimidating considering his size.

Erica had me walk past four girls with the most intoxicating smells, every single one was worse than the next, she knew how to contrast scents how to make one smell more alluring than the previous one.

Janine made my friends and I change into martial arts costumes, she probably though it would clear our minds for the battle.

Sabrina was the hardest, she gave us two challenges, more than I could handle in one day, it was really annoying. First she turned us small and put us in a miniature scale of Saffron and we had to find a way to escape, then the battle in which she used telepathy to communicate with her Pokemon which made her moves and times unpredictable.

Blaine gave us riddles and almost a whole volcano to climb before we descended inside down a spiral staircase and had to witness the almost unbearable heat that enveloped us.

Now I was wondering what the last Gym leader would do to challenge me to make it almost impossible for me to win or concentrate, would they frustrate me, give me an obstacle to overcome?

Maybe I was overthinking this, but now was the best time, at the moment I wasn't in a battle, not like I normally was when I dwell on things I shouldn't.

Gym leaders should be able to test you, not just your battling skills, but your motivational skills, they are supposed to give you a challenge, it is a test, to see if you are worthy of entering the Pokemon league. To see if you are worthy enough to battle the most powerful Pokemon trainers in the whole region. Sometimes if Gym leaders were good enough they could become a member of the elite four, or even the champion. The elite four trained loads to ask to battle the champion, but the champion normally manages to stay at the top. I haven't ever heard of Blue getting knocked down from becoming champion, he definitely stronger that the other four trainers, they can't be as good as a champion and this year I aimed to battle him to prove I was a better trainer that Liam's dad, and better that Professor Oaks son.

I didn't want to just prove them. I wanted to prove everyone, I wanted everyone in the region to know me.

At the moment I had attracted the wrong attention, but it was for other reasons beside conquering Gyms, it was for accidently being in their way. Wrong place, wrong time. It wasn't like I wanted to meet them, but they did infuriate me, they did take over the game corner which is probably one I could have avoided, but I was convinced that I would confront the boss, not Archer. The Lost Tower was something that was inevitable. I had to save the person in charge of the nursery and Cubone. He knew who I was as soon as he saw me. Mt. Moon was also inevitable, you had to go through Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean, we had to go through to continue on our journey. The first time Rachel and I met Team Rocket was just a bad time. Now I understood that maybe that first time wasn't an accident, what if they were waiting for me, what if Giovanni ordered those three to follow me from route 1 to Viridian, to stop me. Giovanni knew my mother, but I didn't know how, he also knew my father, but I also didn't know how, were they friends before Giovanni turned bad? Blue never told me, neither did Riley, even worse was Professor Oak never told me.

I wanted to prove everyone in the region that a boy from Pallet Town could become the Pokemon champion in one year. I wanted to prove to people around the world that one nobody could become a somebody and make a difference, that they could become a Pokemon master in just under a year.

I was getting a head of myself, but I have overcome everything to get here, what were the chances of me losing this last battle.

Honestly the chances were still fifty, fifty, I mean I didn't know anything about this Gym leader, not even other Gym leaders knew about this Gym leader. I wondered if this Gym was leaderless.

I saw land up ahead and I knew just past that hill would be Pallet Town, my home.

_I sat on the hill next to my mother looking out to the ocean, seeing the sun set slowly on the horizon._

_This was the best time when I was with my mum, she showed me all the beauties of living in a small town what the best things about living away from bustling cities were, what the pros of living here were._

_I took our time as best as I could, they were precious, they were the best part of living in Pallet, my mother always found the best of everything._

_My mother told me that the Ocean was endless and that was what she wanted me to have: endless possibilities, unlimited expectations, set goals that were impossible, grab every opportunity that presents itself, grab life by the reins and ride it to the best of your ability._

_Her talks were so uplifting, she showed me the blue sky when there were no clouds in it, she gave the same speech then, but this one seemed more motivational. It seemed like the ocean was a bottle, whereas this was the biggest water supply being held back by a dam, and the floodgates were just itching to open up._

_Sometimes my mother just left me on that hill and I would just sit or lay there for a few more hours soaking in the lovely weather listening to the nature around me._

'Pallet Town.' Rachel breathed.

'Seems like a lifetime since we've been here.' I agreed.

'It will great to see where you both live.' Brock said.

'Plus, I've never been here before, so it will be a new experience.' Camilla added.

I didn't know how it would look, a lot could change in just less than a year, it may look completely different, it may have changed in ways I had never seen before.

I remember what I was doing exactly a year ago.

'_So Rachel, are you exited' I asked._

'_For what?' She replied._

_I didn't know she would forget about what we would be doing in a few months time._

'_The start of our Pokemon journey.'_

'_Oh, yeah. Silly me.' She replied._

_I chuckled at her._

'_It's going to be great going on adventures, meeting different people and loads of different Pokemon. The battles we'll encounter the unlimited amount of different possibilities that will come soaring our way.' I said._

'_it sounds exiting, but I don't know anyone before us who lived in Pallet town who's been on a journey before, besides Blue.' _

_Rachel knew not to mention my father, she asked once before, but I didn't answer so she dropped it and figured it was a touchy subject. I was glad that Rachel knew me so well, it was like we were siblings with a good relationship._

_Half the time we would have arguments, but none of them were about Pokemon, they were just about life in general, but we could never stay mad at each other for long, it just wasn't like us._

'_Can I ask you a question?' Rachel asked._

'_Besides that one sure.' I replied._

_Rachel giggled. 'I know what you're planning when you go on your journey, but would I be able to come a long with you? I'd love to see how you battle and how you're always so confident when you talk about battling the Gyms and becoming a Pokemon master.'_

_I chuckled._

'_Sure that's fine, but I haven't had a Pokemon yet, so even I don't know how I'd battle.' I replied._

'_Yet, you've read almost every book in the Professors lab.' Rachel replied. _

_I realised she was right, I had like ten books left, according to my mother that I had yet to read, I had never been in the Professors lab, so I wouldn't know._

'_From some of those books, you must have picked something up.' Rachel told me._

_She was right, I had, there were hundreds of different battle techniques that had been written down, the move sets that would work best against which type and the way you lay out your team of six, keep an even balanced team, but none of that seemed like my style, but I would find out when I went on my journey._

'_Nothing seems like it would suit me, besides every trainer has a different style of battling.' I replied. 'it was makes them unique to other Pokemon trainers, it's like the different Pokemon occupations.' I continued._

_Rachel and I sat on her floor in the front room for the rest of the day. I said I would bring around some of my figurines tomorrow._

Blastoise got closer and closer to Pallet town the hill was in the way of the view, but I bet it would be a sight to behold as soon as we reached the top.

I remembered the slated red roofs of every house, the white painted exterior walls, the white Picket fences that surrounded the gardens outside our houses.

The silver mailboxes sometimes cluttered or empty with packages, and letters, that were to be sent, or that had not yet been taken for delivery.

I remembered the paving slabs that that led their way up to professor Oaks lab at the top of the hill adjacent to the starting point of route one.

I remembered the Professors lab towering over everything looking out at everything that was peaceful.

I remember the townsfolk tending to their gardens or simply just living their quiet lives.

Pallet Town was definitely the best place to live, it was away from the hustle and bustle of nearby cities.

I started to wonder if leaving Pallet Town was the best idea, if leaving my mother all alone was a bad idea. She was all alone, left to do all the work, with my dad absent there was no-one for er to talk to, well, there was Mrs. Fletcher and Professor Oak, but on the days when she was on her own it must have been lonely.

When I brought back Squirtle after I had lost to Liam she seemed happy, like she secretly liked Pokemon. I also remembered she was once a Pokemon trainer, she told me. I wondered what had happened to her Pokemon.

Maybe she'd want a Pokemon to keep her company, that was it. I'd give her a Pokemon to keep her company, but then I felt that idea go down the drain.

I had six Pokemon, overall, if I wanted to give my mother a Pokemon I'd either have to catch one, or give her one of mine.

The first option was a great idea, but I wondered if I caught a Pokemon it would be a Rattata or a Pidgey and since my mother didn't really like little Pokemon, that idea was quickly out of the window.

The second option was a bad idea for me. I needed six to enter the Indigo Plateau, if I gave my mother one of my Pokemon then I would have to find another Pokemon and quickly.

If the eighth Gym leader found out I had five Pokemon he might stop me from battling him. Or her, no-one knew the identity of the eighth Gym leader.

Blastoise finally reached land and we all hopped off.

Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder as soon as I stepped on land.

'You ready to meet my mum in person, bud?' I asked my Pikachu.

'Pika.' He replied.

He sounded nervous.

'Don't worry, you met her before. Remember on the phone, you saw her.' I told him.

Pikachu still didn't look sure.

I returned Blastoise before following my friends who had already made their way up the hill.

I trailed behind them. I didn't know what to expect and now I was getting closer and closer I was getting nervous.

I reached my friends at the top of the hill, they looked over Pallet Town, it hadn't changed much, not really. It was definitely a little busier than usual, it was like people were preparing for something.

I breathed in the clean air and breathed out, the feeling of my hometowns air was nostalgic and I loved it. I had missed this place so much.

I made my way down the hill. Rachel was next to me.

'What do you say we see our own mothers and then we'll all meet at Professor Oaks lab?' I asked Rachel.

She nodded.

'What about us?' Camilla asked.

'You can come with us, or go and meet Professor Oak at his lab.' I said. 'It's over there.' I added pointing to a large building on top of a hill on the opposite side of town.

I left them to decide before I ran towards the direction of my house. I couldn't wait to see my mother, I had missed her and it had been ages since I had seen her.

The longest I spent without seeing her would be a whole week when Riley came to stay with me while she went on vacation with Professor Oak, she agreed to go on vacation with Professor Oak because she wanted to remember what it was like being on a journey, what it was like away from Pallet Town.

I stopped at my door, I thought about knocking, but this was my house.

I opened the door, but before I could do anything I was crushed in a hug.

Pikachu jumped from my shoulder not wanting to receive the same fate as i.

'Mum.' I managed.

She let go of me.

'Oh, I'm so glad to see my little boys safe.' She replied. 'You've been safe?' She asked.

'Yes mum.' I replied.

'Come on Delia, let the boy breathe.' I heard Riley say coming around the corner.

'Uncle Riley.' I said.

'Hey.' He said.

I noticed the tea in his hands.

'Yours or mums?' I asked.

'We're safe, it's mine.' He replied.

My mum sighed in fake annoyance.

'You boys never like my tea.' She said.

Riley and I chuckled.

'Why don't we sit down and you can tell us about your journey.' Riley said.

I followed him to the couch while my Pikachu and mother got acquainted before following us.

I sat down and told them my journey, but I left out the encounters with Team Rocket and my time in the hospital.

When I finished Riley spoke up.

'What about your eighth badge?'

'It's in Viridian.' I replied. 'I came the whole way around, the Gym was closed when Rachel and I first visited it.' I told them.

'Your Pokemon are so cute.' My mother said changing the subject.

'Don't tell them that.' I chuckled.

'So you're going to obtain your eighth Gym badge in Viridian and follow in your father's footsteps and become a Pokemon master?' Riley asked.

'Yes.' I replied. 'I will win against the Champion and become a Pokemon master.' I said with confidence.

My mother had taken Dratini off of me halfway through my Pokemon journey story and it fell asleep snuggling on her lap.

I thought of leaving Dratini here, but was it what Dratini would want.

Suddenly Brock burst through the door.

'Um…sorry to interrupt, but Jordan, we need your help.'

I got up leaving me bag as I would come back after the incident was over and ran out the door after Brock.

I left Dratini with my mum as it was still sleeping.

'Let's go buddy.' I said to Pikachu, he ran after me, jumping on my shoulder as I ran out the door.

I followed Brock to the edge of route 1 and saw what was causing a problem.

It was a Mr. Mime throwing Psychic attacks out like it didn't care.

'What is a Mr. Mime doing here?' Rachel asked.

I shrugged.

'Maybe it got separated from its group and now it's scared so its firing confusions everywhere.' I suggested.

'Makes sense.' Riley said appearing behind us.

'How are we going to stop it? We can't get close enough to it without getting hurt.' Camilla asked.

That was one thing I didn't have an answer to.

'Well you have to find away before it harms anyone or anything in Pallet Town.' Riley said.

'Wait! What? We have to?' I asked.

'You're Pokemon trainers, work together and I bet you'll solve this, it is a challenge, all trainers must overcome challenges.' Riley replied before he made his way back down the hill.

So now my friends and I had to find a way to stop this Mr. Mime from destroying anything.

I suddenly remembered this is exactly what I needed.

It would keep my mum company and Riley wouldn't have to be here to keep my mum safe a Pokemon would.

Then I realised I only had one Pokéball and that was the master ball. I wasn't going to waste the most powerful Pokéball on a Mr. Mime, a Pokemon like this didn't deserve that privilege.

'Um, guys. I have an idea.' I told them. 'But first, does anyone have a Pokéball?' I asked.

'Jordan, you already have six Pokemon.' Camilla reminded me.

'I want to catch it for my mum.' I replied.

'I don't want her to be lonely when I'm not here.' I replied.

Brock looked in his bag and brought out a standard Pokéball.

I had one chance at this.

I wasn't going to mess it up, but I needed a Pokemon to battle this Mr. Mime, Dratini was at my mothers, besides it was still too young to battle.

I decided Sandslash wouldn't be a bad idea.

'Sandslash, I choose you.' I said.

Mr. Mime heard me calling out Sandslash and immediately faced towards me.

'Mime.' It said in annoyance.

Now I was in a battle, a battle that consisted of capturing a Pokemon, the last Pokemon I captured was Aerodactyl, but before that it was Charmander and that was before my third Gym badge.

'Okay, Sandslash, we need to capture this Mr. Mime, are you up for it?' I asked.

It Put its claws in front of it as an "X" which meant it was ready.

I'm glad my Sandslash wasn't completely serious.

'Use slash.' Sandshrew ran forward.

Mr. Mime, mimed a barrier and a purple-ish window shape came up. It had used reflect which would protect itself against physical attacks, that is exactly what slash was.

This Mr. Mime wasn't as stupid as I thought it would be.

Still Sandslash brought a glowing claw down upon it.

Mr. Mine staggered due to the force coming from above, but it regained its balance.

Mr. Mime, used a controlled confusion.

'Quick, Sandslash. Use dig.'

Before the confusion could hit Sandslash dug its way underground. I couldn't let Mr. Mime get the advantage here, so I didn't waste any time issuing my next move.

'Sandslash, use dig, under Mr. Mime.'

Mr. Mime heard me and moved to the right, but Sandslash expected that and Mr. Mime was hit from underneath.

'Now wait for it to fall and hit it with another slash.'

Mr. Mime widened its eyes in mid-air. It tried to balance itself out, but it ended up flailing as it fell towards the ground.

As soon as it hit the ground Sandslash brought another slash to it.

If there was a time to capture Mr. Mime. No time was better than now.

I threw the empty Pokéball that Brock had given me.

Mr. Mime was sucked in.

It rolled side to side for a few seconds, while my friends and I waited in anticipation.

The ding signalled that Mr. Mime had been captured.

'Well done Sandslash, that was brilliant.' I said.

I returned Sandslash before I turned around to go to my house. I had a gift for my mum.

'Mum.' I started, opening the door.

'Oh, Jordan. Thank goodness, this baby has been crying since it woke up.' She said gesturing to Dratini that was in her arms.

'I got down to Dratini's level.

'Hey, Dratini, sorry I wasn't here.' I told it. 'It stopped crying as soon as it saw me. 'I had a small problem.' I added.

Dratini jumped into my arms.

I put the Pokéball that contained Mr. Mime on the table.

'Um…mum. That's yours.' I said gesturing to the Pokéball on the table.

'What is it?' She asked.

'A Pokemon to keep you company, to help you around the house.'

My mum picked up the Pokeball and looked at it curiously.

'What about Riley?' She asked.

Riley came out from the kitchen, with a backpack on with his Pokemon belt. I saw five Pokéball's strapped to his belt.

'It seems as if they have fixed my house.'

So that was the excuse Riley gave my mother.

'And before I go. Jordan, Happy birthday for a few days ago.'

Riley gave me a silver bracelet with a multi-coloured orb embedded in it.

The orb was glimmering with the seven colours of the rainbow, it also had a black curvy shaped diamond in the middle.

Riley left before I had a chance to thank him.

It was a bit weird giving someone of the same gender a bracelet. Especially when it was from my uncle.

My mother went into the kitchen and not a few seconds later she came out with a cupcake, that was all my mother had to get for me, a cake.

It was decorated as a standard Pokéball.

'Wow, mum, it's amazing, it's a shame it's going to get ruined.'

'Oh no you don't.' she said taking away from my reach before I could take it from her. 'You are not ruining my finest piece of art.

I chuckled at her.

I knew she was serious though.

'I did happen to get you this.' She said picking up a great ball from the coffee table in the front room.

How did I not notice that before?

'Thanks mum.' I said embracing her.

She returned the embrace.

I forgot how much I had missed my mother, she was the best person ever, hands down.

'Now, you go and finish your journey. I will meet you at the Pokemon league.' She told me.

Thanks mum. I said before I left.

My friends were outside waiting for me, but this time I didn't forget my bag.

Pikachu was perched upon my shoulder.

'Let's finish this journey.' I said to everyone.

We made our way towards route 1.

**Here is the next chapter, it's not very battle filled, but it shows you some scenes from Jordan's past, I still haven't revealed who the girl in the woods at Oaks summer camp was yet and won't do for a while, I wonder if anybody has guessed yet.**

**Anyway, next chapter strays away from this group, as I said in the previous chapters A/N it is in Liam's POV, the whole chapter. I hope you like it as much as Jordan's POV.**

**Chapter Forty-Three: A Leaf is Worth More.**


	43. 43 A Leaf is Worth More

**Disclaimer: If you don't already know, I don't own Pokemon.**

43\. A Leaf is worth more.

Leaf and I were walking through route 1.

We had just met with gramps.

I introduced him and Leaf, officially.

She said she was honoured, I swear Leaf is too polite.

Gramps didn't mind, he showed Leaf around the lab while I went to see Daisy, she was at home, but we didn't talk much, she talked, mostly while I listened.

She talked about gramps work, since he didn't. Sometimes she helped Gramps with his work and other times she just stayed at home.

As soon as Leaf had enough time at gramps lab we decided to leave.

Leaf was glad that she had stayed at the lab for a while, she had filled her Pokédex up a little more. I swear she had almost completed it. That was something my gramps had been doing since he was little and now Leaf had almost completed it in less than a year.

I was astonished how Leaf had been able to do that.

I followed her everywhere, but I was sure that she hadn't completed much of it, but I only found about thirty unseen Pokemon in the Pokédex.

Anyway walking through route 1.

This was the first path I took. It was supposed to be the hardest. In a way I guess it was, once you had taken this path there was no way back, you had left for your Pokemon journey and you had committed to complete that.

We were nearing the end and Leaf had already seen a Rattata and Pidgey, even before we entered this route.

I decided to travel with Leaf, that was something that I would never normally do, not with anybody. I would never ask to travel anywhere with anyone.

But I felt I needed to travel with Leaf, it was an apology for not knowing who she was when I first met her in Lavender and for saying girls were "eww" when I was younger in gramps summer camp.

When I travelled by myself I was solely focused on training, I had no time for side trips, but with Leaf we could do whatever as long as we could continue with my badge collecting and then once I had collected eight we would go to the Indigo Plateau.

I went wherever Leaf wanted to go, but I still trained. I wanted to show her that I was a strong trainer, ever since she had been caught by Team Rocket in the Silph. Co. She says it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't feel more at guilt, besides, I wasn't the one that saved her, it was Jordan. He infiltrated the Silph. Co. He beat countless Team Rocket members and got us to the boss of Team Rocket, a man who was evil. As soon as we entered the room I ran straight for Leaf to make sure she was alright. I then took her away, letting Jordan take care of this man and show him who the best trainer really was, but not only did the boss annihilate Jordan's Pokemon, he even put Jordan in hospital.

I still feel responsible for Leaf being captured.

I think Jordan is the better trainer of both of us. After he beat me in Cerulean I changed my ways of training and stopped pushing my Pokemon to exhaustion. I trained until they wanted to stop. I didn't press them to keep going. Instead I encouraged them to be the best they could.

Although I changed my way of training them they were eager to prove to me that they were the strongest Pokemon ever. It was great they tried to make me proud, I would be though no matter how hard they trained.

I would never admit this to him, but Jordan was a good inspiration to me, the way he battled was unorthodox; It showed, especially when we battled together in the Silph. Co. he had an idea and somehow I knew exactly what he was thinking.

Now I wish I knew more about his friends than I did now.

Camilla I knew nothing about, literally, the only thing I knew was that she travelled with Jordan.

Brock, I knew he was the previous Pewter City Gym leader and now he was travelling with Jordan.

Rachel, I knew the most about, she lived with us in pallet Town and she was interested in the Battle Château, also she and Jordan were childhood friends and they're still friends to this day.

I did spend time with them in Suzy's boutique in Celadon, but the girls spent most of their time talking with Suzy talking about hair and girls stuff, as soon as Brock came in we all froze for a few seconds before they battled each other.

I didn't tell Jordan how the Celadon Gym was almost impossible, but it was almost impossible because if I didn't have enough self-control I would have ran to Leaf, who was the last girl to pass in the Gym, and I would have hugged her and become in a trance from the intoxicating scent.

I managed to get past, as soon as she changed back into her original clothes she hugged me and congratulated me.

I remember the Pokemon she captured or obtained.

In Lavender town she obtained a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak, now it was an Ivysaur. She caught a Ponyta, the pre-evolved form of a Rapidash, one of the Pokemon that Blaine had. She also had a Seel from around the Seafoam Islands, which weren't anything special. We went to the fighting dojo and she got the choice between a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee, she picked Hitmonchan, while I was given a Hitmonlee, she now had four Pokemon. I had six.

I had a Venusaur, a Pidgeot, a Nidoking, an Alakazam, a Hitmonlee and a Magneton.

Leaf wasn't into catching Pokemon as much as I was, but I knew that I needed six Pokemon before the Pokemon league, besides if the eighth Gym leader wanted a full six on six battle I must be prepared, Gym leaders were able to give any restrictions since it was their Gym.

Leaf and I were nearing the exit to route 1, I could see the exit up ahead.

I was eager to win my eighth Gym badge. The victory would be my ticket to entering the Pokemon league.

I would have run the whole way to Viridian from Pallet Town if it wasn't for Leaf, she decided to take a slow walk through route 1.

The first time I entered route 1, I caught a Pidgey and now it was a Pidgeot. I was so proud of it, it evolved between my sixth and seventh badge.

Leaf and I could have flown to Viridian from Pallet town, or even from Cinnabar, but Leaf insisted on seeing where I lived and she wanted to experience my first route, just like I did. I wouldn't deny her, she didn't start out on a journey the same time I did, whatever she wanted to experience I would let her.

'Liam?' Leaf asked taking me away from my thoughts.

I turned my head towards her.

Her hair turned chocolate from the sunlight and her brown eyes drove right into me.

'What have you been thinking about?'

'Huh?' I asked dumbly.

'You've been quiet ever since we entered this route, you haven't said a word and we're near the exit. So what have you been thinking about?' Leaf asked again.

'Just the journey since I ran into you.' I replied. "Just"? Why did I have to say "Just"? Like it was no big deal.

'All of it?' She asked.

I sighed, since I couldn't lie to her. I slightly nodded before hanging my head.

'Yeah.' I replied.

She stopped.

I found this odd, but stopped with her.

'What did I tell you?' She asked me with her hat covering her face.

'To stop thinking about it and to not feel guilty.' I replied.

'So…'

'I can't help it, Leaf.' I replied. 'I can't help feeling guilty, if I wasn't acting so careless it would have never happened.'

I looked at her. She had her moss green top she had when I first met her, her light brown short skirt, she had a dark yellow messenger bag with a grey Pokéball outline on it on the front.

She had blue socks that were cut at the bottom and top that were covering the bottom half of her lower legs. She was also wearing white trainers with red laces. She looked like she was starting a trend.

While everyone else thought she was weird, I thought she was great.

Leaf dropped to the floor.

'Leaf!' I called in alarm crouching down to her level. 'Leaf!' I called once again.

I heard her snivel and one single tear trailed down her right cheek and hung at her chin.

'Hey.' I started lifting her chin to look at me.

I wiped away the tear trail from her cheek.

'What's the matter?' I asked, clearly concerned.

Leaf just shook her head; she wasn't going to talk about it.

I took my bag off and sat behind Leaf, before giving her a comforting hug from behind.

I knew Leaf was not okay, she had never slumped to the floor before or started to cry, not ever.

She was close to tears when I saved her from the Silph. Co. but that was from happiness seeing me come and save her. I knew that the tears that rolled down her face now were not of joyfulness or happiness.

She turned to the side and buried her face into my chest. I felt my shirt start to get wet from the tears that she shed.

We just sat there for a while. I let Leaf cry all her worries away, she would tell me about it if and when she was ready.

I had a feeling that it was about the Silph. Co. but I couldn't be sure as it could have been anything that had ever happened to her.

I stroked her hair, soothing her, calming her down. She shuddered against me her breathing uneven and sometimes short.

I felt like saying something, but it nothing felt right, besides it may cause her more distress and I couldn't bare to see Leaf in anymore pain than she was already in.

It was paining me to see her like this, to hear, to feel her sobbing. The worst part was I didn't know what it was, so I couldn't help her.

I looked up at the sky and realized it was getting darker, today was quite eventful. Woke up in Cinnabar rode Pidgeot to Pallet town to meet up with Gramps, my dad was at the Pokemon league, he always is, he never has time for me.

Went to see my sister before heading out on route 1, spent half the day on this route and now I was trying to comfort Leaf, attempting to stop her from crying. All I wanted, was to see her happy.

Slowly Leaf stopped crying.

She took her face away from my chest and wiped her eyes.

She slowly stood up.

I stood up strapping my bag on so it hung at my waist.

'Sorry.' Leaf apologized wiping away strands of hair that stuck to her face.

'Leaf…' I shook my head. 'Why on earth are you sorry?' I asked.

'Because I cried.' She replied as if it was simple.

'Leaf, you can cry whenever you like wherever you want to. I will always be here to comfort you.' I promised.

'You promise?' She asked looking into my eyes.

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

'I promise.' I told her.

She gave me a quick hug.

Once she released me we walked in silence to the exit, to Viridian City.

Once we entered Viridian City, it seemed different than the first time, not because it was darker or because I was with Leaf, but something in this City felt a little off. It was like something that was missing before had finally been found, but it wasn't exactly the thing you wanted to find, it was a substitute.

I shrugged it off, I couldn't thing about it now, Leaf and I had to get to Viridians Pokemon centre for the night. I would have my final Gym battle tomorrow and then Leaf and I would travel to the Pokemon league. I would win that. I would prove to Jordan that since I had lost to him I had become much, much stronger.

Leaf and I entered the Pokemon centre.

Leaf went straight to the accommodations while I went to get the key from Nurse Joy.

As soon as Leaf entered she sat on her bunk bed with a sigh.

I looked at her, but she didn't meet my gaze.

I sat down cross-legged on my bed and started rummaging through my bag, I needed to install an app on my PokéNav plus, I forgot to while we were in Pallet Town.

Gramps gave Leaf and I a blue card, that said Phone on it with a picture of a phone and three arched lines, the smallest to largest, from the phone outwards. Gramps also gave Leaf a green PokéNav plus, before then there were only three colours and now there were loads, to begin with there was blue, orange and pink, now there was purple, green, grey, brown, yellow and red. The Silph. Co. had developed a lot more PokéNav plus along with their features.

'Liam.' Leaf started.

My head snapped up to her.

'I need to tell you something.' She continued.

I waited, frozen between putting the blue card in my PokéNav to install the app.

'I-i… When I was taken by team Rocket in Saffron, I didn't know what to think. I screamed your name as I got taken away. I was taken the whole way up to the director's room. I didn't know was going to happen, but I figured it was pretty bad since the director's chair was occupied by someone else. He spoke calmly to me like he had all the time in the world, he said the only reason he had me was to lure someone. I didn't know if they let you get away, or if they were trying to get someone else.' Leaf said.

She looked like she was on the verge of crying again.

I dropped my PokéNav and card on the bed and went to sit next to her on her bed.

'I now know who they were trying to lure, I'm surprised that they held me captive just to get Jordan.' Leaf continued.

'I'm just glad…' Leaf sighed. 'Once I heard an explosion down a couple of floors I wondered what the noise was, what had caused the explosion.'

I had already told her the whole story of what happened with me and Jordan when we infiltrated the Silph. Co.

'Then I saw a few executives enter the room, the fake director talked calmly to them, but he said bad things to them, like how they were worthless imbeciles, things like that. Even in his calm voice they cowered in fear. Once You and Jordan came rushing in I was so happy. Then you took me to the Pokemon centre and left Jordan alone.' Leaf said.

'Okay, Leaf understand this. You at that moment were my top priority. I had to make sure you were safe, I had to make sure the director was safe, that is why I took you both to the Pokemon centre. I would have gone back to help Jordan, but an explosion was made.' I replied.

'And you chose to save me, instead of stay and help Jordan?' Leaf asked.

'If I stayed and helped Jordan you might have got hurt, besides any members of Team Rocket wouldn't be able to get you if I took you away. Anyway, I just saved you. I didn't do what Jordan did. I didn't infiltrate the Silph. Co undetected. I didn't defeat two Team Rocket agents. I didn't beat two Team Rocket admins and Team rocket executives. I didn't battle the boss of Team Rocket.

While I tried to save you and the director Jordan tried to save, not just the Silph. Co. But the whole of Kanto.' I said.

'You say Jordan was the Hero, but out of the whole of Kanto you saved me.' Leaf told me.

I didn't understand what she was saying, only two people were being captive and I saved them both.

She looked at my confused expression.

'Instead of trying to save Kanto you saved me. You picked me over Kanto.'

Leaf told me.

'Kanto's a place.' I replied.

'Where the Professor lives, where your dad, Jordan, his friends, the Gym leaders, the whole of the Pokemon league live. Over everyone in the Kanto region to save you picked one person, that one person was me.'

I realized that whatever I told Leaf she would be grateful that I saved her over everything else.

'I should feel privileged to be travelling with you, you should not feel guilty, you saved me. That takes away everything you called me and not remembering me.' Leaf said.

I wasn't going to win so I just let Leaf think that she was privileged to travel with me.

I left Leaf and got ready for bed. I was going to get up tomorrow and be ready to take on the Gym leader.

I closed my eyes and had my first disturbing dream.

_I was standing in a line with other people, some I did not know, others I remembered, like their faces. Jordan and his friends were in the line, we were all looking at a floating humanoid figure, it was facing away from us._

_I stood in front of Leaf in a protective way, like something was going to hurt her, like this humanoid person was going to hurt her. I would never allow her to get hurt again. _

_I saw the spiral staircase they were facing, it was gold and had no pole or anything underneath the steps to support it. I wondered how it stayed upright._

_The window on the other side of the staircase was semi-circular and was high enough to be the same height as the Silph. Co._

_To the left and right were water fountains that had exquisite designs around the side of it showing intricate patterns. They flowed water that was probably from around the piece of land we were on._

_Outside I could still see the storm raging on and on. It had been ages since we had arrived here, I didn't know if it was night or day._

_No-one seemed to be tired no matter what time or day it was instead they all looked a little murderous, I probably looked the same way, those black spheres encapsulated our Pokéball's and Pokemon and now they were all gone. This humanoid figure was not who he said he was, he was no Pokemon trainer, he was in no position to call himself who he thought he was._

_The figure chuckled, like he knew exactly what the outcome of this day would become._

'_Let's see how well your Pokemon do against my clones.' He said._

He turned around and I woke up.

I looked over on the other bed and saw Leaf was sleeping peacefully. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, not ever.

Even if it was a dream, I would still make sure that Leaf was safe.

The problem was that I had had dreams in the same place more than once, that was not the first dream and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be the last.

I was beginning to think that the dreams meant something and began to wonder if they really were dreams or they were actually events that would happen in the future. The way that it worked out would eventually show itself and I would come up with a solution when I came to it. If I could I would prevent any of those actions to come true.

I would not let some wannabe Pokemon trainer cause my downfall.

I looked toward the windows and realized it was still the night, but I couldn't sleep, not now knowing that fresh in my mind was my dream.

I got dressed quickly and silently making sure I didn't wake Leaf up. I went to the main room in the Pokemon centre. I sat down at a table trying to shuffle through every question that ran through my head, trying to sort out the most important, trying to see if I could answer any of them myself.

I didn't get far before I felt the presence of someone else enter the room.

I heard them sit next to me.

'What are you doing up, Liam?' Leaf asked me.

'Bad dream.' I replied, I hoped I wouldn't need to explain more than that.

'Do you want to talk about it?' She asked.

It was normally what would happen and the dream would go away, but I had told Leaf about this kind of dream before, and it seemed to come back, so talking about the dream didn't stop it from coming back.

I shook my head. It was too disturbing to share. I didn't want to worry Leaf, she had a fulfilling day and I didn't want to make this day as bad or if it was still the same day make it any worse, she had had enough to deal with in the past months and I didn't want her to carry the stress around.

'It won't help.' I replied. 'I've had it before a few times.' I explained.

'It's a recurring dream?' Leaf asked rhetorically. 'You shouldn't think about it too much, even though it may feel as if it's something it may be nothing, so you'll worry over it for nothing.' Leaf told me. 'Besides, you are having your last Gym battle later.' She reminded me.

Oh, yeah. I remembered.

I can't believe my dream had taken that away from me, that was the only reason we were in Viridian, I was here to have my last Gym battle. This battle would be the last one I would win it would give me entry to the Pokemon league.

There I would battle the elite four and finally the Champion. I knew one member of the elite four. I had already battled him and he destroyed me, but I was weaker then, now I was a lot stronger. I had trained so much since I had battle him. I beat his daughter, but even she was a challenge, maybe strength ran in the family.

If that was the case then I should be really strong, my dad was a strong Pokemon trainer and my grandpa was the famous Pokemon Professor of this region.

I didn't want me being strong down to my family. I didn't want to be known because of my father and grandfather. I wanted to be noticed how strong I was because of me.

I wanted to be known as Liam Oak, not as Blue Oaks son, or the professor's grandson. I wanted to make a name for myself, not have my family carry it for me.

Leaf knew that I didn't want to live in the shadow of my parent, or the Professor, she knew I wanted to stand out and I was going to show that to the eighth Gym leader, he probably knew of my father and the Professor.

I decided it was best to sleep, if I was going against the hardest Gym in this region, according to most people I needed the rest. I needed to wake up refreshed ready to take it on, ready to stride in with confidence, not teeter under the power that place held and stride out with the same confidence I had going in and a new badge in my case.

'Come on let's go to bed.' Leaf said standing up. She took me by my hand and led me back to our room. 'You need to rest. She continued.

I didn't argue with her, she led me back to the room and she let me get changed first before she came in.

When she entered I was already in my bed feeling my eyelids were heavy.

I didn't want to sleep, but if I wanted to fight properly against my last Gym I needed the energy and I wanted to feel refreshed and ready for anything. The worst thing to do was to not feel prepared going into a battle.

I drifted to sleep but dreamt of peaceful things and the nice nostalgic smell of Pallet town of home.

I woke up slowly and groggily, like I was in a bad mood, but would have no idea why.

Once I could actually see properly I looked towards the bed Leaf was supposed to be sleeping in, but found she wasn't there.

She must already be up. I thought.

I got up and dressed rather quickly, I was eager to get out and win my eighth badge. I wasn't one to wait, but the Pokemon league didn't start for a month or so, but I didn't want to wait too long, besides what if Leaf wanted to find more Pokemon to fill up her Pokédex completely, that would be something she would love to do.

I walked into the lobby and found Leaf was sleeping at a table.

I didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful sleeping.

Plus, I guessed she didn't get much sleep after she took me to bed, she was either trying to think about what I had dreamt about, or she had a nightmare and didn't want to go back to sleep, it was that bad.

I didn't want it to be the latter, I would prefer it to be the first option, it would have put my mind more at ease that way.

I knew that there were a few Pokemon that could only be found in victory road, so it would be hard for Leaf to fill up her Pokédex before then.

The doors to the Pokemon centre opened and in walked Jordan and his friends. I didn't expect them to be here.

They didn't bother going up to nurse Joy, Jordan spotted me immediately and he sat down on the opposite side of me. Brock and Camilla sat either side of him while Rachel sat on the other side of me to Leaf.

'She's asleep?' Jordan asked. 'I thought she was thinking.' He added.

'Why is she asleep?' Rachel asked.

'I wish I knew.' I replied. 'She must have got up in the night and wandered out here.' I continued. 'I didn't know if she had a nightmare or not.' I said.

Camilla looked at me like she was studying me, like there was something very different about me. Her eyes widened in realization, once she found out I looked at her in shock, hoping she wouldn't tell anybody.

Her eyes flashed towards Jordan for less than a second and I understood.

Jordan wouldn't have noticed even if he wasn't talking to Brock.

'Have you not tried to wake her up?' Rachel asked.

'I'm sure she'll wake up when she's ready.' I replied.

As soon as the last word came out my mouth Leaf slowly woke up.

She blinked a few times and as soon as she saw everyone her eyes widened in shock before she blushed in embarrassment.

'Sorry.' She replied.

'No need to be.' Brock replied.

'Yeah, if you needed sleep we would let you have it.' Jordan added.

'You.' She glared at me. 'Why didn't you wake me up.' She scolded.

'He thought you were cute when you slept.' Camilla replied. I blushed instantly, but Leaf was looking at Camilla.

'You looked peaceful sleeping.' I corrected, I didn't want Leaf to catch on.

'Still.' She replied.

'Why were you asleep out here?' Rachel asked.

'Bad dreams.' She replied using my previous statement from last night.

'Anything we should worry about?' Jordan asked.

'What? With all your biggest battles coming up? They aren't that important, plus they're only bad dreams.' Leaf replied.

I knew she would tell me after I had beaten the eighth Gym leader.

I knew from the look in her eyes, but it was quite bad, but no matter how hard I pressed I would not get it out of her without making her cry. I couldn't do that, not ever.

'So, why are you guys here now, come to watch my Gym battle?' I asked.

'Sadly, no Liam. Actually we are here for Camilla and Rachel's Château battle to see the become Grand Duchesses, then apparently they will get a prize for achieving that rank.' Jordan explained.

'So you won't come and watch me?' I asked.

Jordan chuckled. 'Liam, if the girls didn't take part in the Battle Château, I would be the second person through those Gym doors after you, but I have travelled with both girls since Cerulean, plus I would like them to be happy and achieve what they set out to do.' Jordan replied.

'Liam, what if Jordan there distracted you because you were both so close to obtaining eight Gym badges, it could waver your concentration and cause you the match.' Brock told me.

Brock and I never actually spoke, but I agreed with him.

He was definitely the wisest and the voice of reason in the group.

I wondered what would happen if Brock wasn't there to ground the other three.

'Liam, how about you and Leaf wait until I've defeated the Gym then I can see what you're going up against the Pokemon league with. Plus, I still need to compare my Pokédex with Leaf's.' Jordan suggested.

'Good luck with that.' I said. 'Leaf has her Pokédex almost full.' I told him. He looked at Leaf in shock, but she was busy conversing with Camilla.

Leaf and I left a few minutes later.

I entered the Gym and it just looked like a regular worn down place from the inside.

The floor was wooden while the walls were made from concrete, they were dull and grey.

I didn't see the Gym leader on the other side of the room, but I knew he was there.

'How about we do a two on two battle?' He asked me.

Really? I thought. A two on two? I thought this Gym leader was supposed to be the hardest, he wasn't challenging me enough.

'Sure.' I replied. I noticed there was no referee, maybe the Gym leader preferred it this way.

'Why don't you start?' He asked rhetorically.

Normally Gym leaders sent out their Pokemon first, but this was his Gym I had to abide by whatever he said, I didn't hesitate sending out my first Pokemon.

**So here is another Chapter a whole one in Liam's POV, it got hard to write at times, but I managed to find a way to add things in. If you haven't caught on from the conversation in the Pokemon Centre Liam likes Leaf, but they are not the protagonists and Leaf doesn't know, so there will be nothing happening, just in case you were wondering.**

**Next chapter, the title for battle Duchess is at stake, who will claim it and what will happen after that?**

**Chapter Forty-four: Conquering Château Titles**


	44. 44 Conquering Chateau Titles

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Pokemon, right?**

44\. Conquering Château Titles

After Leaf and Liam left we stayed sat for a while.

I was quite unhappy that I would not be able to see his Gym battle, but the girls had their last Château challenge in Viridians Battle Château, at the moment that was the most important thing.

'So girls?' I started to ask. 'Are you ready to win the title of Grand Duchess?' I asked.

'There is nothing that will stop me from completing my dream.' Camilla replied.

'I couldn't imagine doing anything else through this region, it's been enjoyable and I can't wait to receive that purple cape, it will match my dress.' Rachel agreed.

'So I should have stayed a countess?' Camilla asked.

'No, no.' Rachel insisted, I just meant that since I wear purple it would match my dress, but Purple and green do go well together so I hope you get one too.'

'I wonder what the prize is, since this is the first year I suppose it will be a good one.' Brock inputted.

The girls looked curious, before they jumped up.

'Well we're not going to find out sitting here.' Rachel told Brock and I shocking us both.

'I agree; we have a title to win.' Camilla added.

They walked to the Battle Château, with Brock and I close behind.

It hadn't changed at all since Rachel and I first visited it.

We went inside and found out there were only a handful of people.

They were all wearing their suits or dresses.

The Marquis came up to us to greet us.

'Marquis Jared?' Rachel asked.

'Greetings, Duchess Camilla and Duchess Rachel, I guess you are here to participate in this Battle Château Challenge.'

'Yes.' Rachel added.

'And Jordan, I hear you gave up?' Marquis Jared inquired.

'Honestly, I don't know how Gym leaders keep up with this and running a Gym.' I replied.

Jared chuckled as Camilla and Rachel went to change.

'All four Chatelaines are here today.' Jared whispered to us so no challenger would hear.

'All four?' I asked in a hushed tone.

'They are in the main room and will only show themselves to the Grand Duke or Duchess tomorrow when they will receive their prize.' Jared whispered back.

'Tomorrow?' I asked. 'Isn't everyone battling today…'I just caught on what he said before tomorrow. 'Wait! Grand Duke or Duchess?' I asked emphasizing Duke and Duchess.

Jared knew that I would come up to this conclusion, he saw the confused expression that was strewn across my face.

'Only one person will win?' I asked to myself. 'So only Camilla or Rachel will win.' I stated.

Jared nodded.

'Who will you support more?' Jared asked before he walked away.

Jared left Brock and I stunned just standing in the middle of the room.

A few minutes later Camilla and Rachel came out, they got us out of our stunned trance.

'You look like you've seen a terrifying ghost Pokémon.' Rachel commented.

I shook my head to clear it.

'Just thinking.' Brock lied.

'About what?' Camilla asked.

'Well, we haven't seen all the chatelaines, we've only seen Nita and Evelyn.' I replied.

'Well you and Rachel have.' Camilla corrected me.

'Exactly, Camilla and I have only seen Evelyn.' Brock agreed with her.

I remembered meeting Evelyn, she seemed nervous a little, while Nita was confident in talking to anyone. I didn't even know the names of the other two or what they looked like, but they probably had an ambitious fashion sense like their sisters. I didn't know anything about the other two.

I was sure we would find out about them tomorrow, I wanted to tell Camilla and Rachel about them being here, but I knew I wasn't allowed, if the Chatelaines wanted to reveal themselves they would.

Now I had to concentrate on either one of my friends becoming Grand Duchess, I knew one of them would win, but I didn't know how it would work.

Camilla and Rachel both made their way to the battlefield while brock and I made our way to the stands.

Once we made our way to the stands I saw hundreds of people, not like last time Rachel and I were here.

Last time we were here there were only a few people, but now I couldn't even see the battlefield.

It seemed as if the Battle Château became really popular in its first year, I managed to look through the crowd and realized that there was not only one battlefield, there were three, but the middle one was concealed at the moment with a purple eight-foot wall.

I was confused at why the middle one had a wall around it.

Brock and I had just found out that there would only be one Grand Duke or Duchess, maybe it was for the final match, or maybe it is where the Chatelaines might battle. I wasn't sure though.

I saw the participants walk out onto the battlefield. Out of the many that I thought there were-according to the Crowd-I thought there would be loads.

Marquis Jared spoke up through a microphone.

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this Battle Château in Viridian City. Today is the day when one of these sixteen participants will become a Grand Duke or Duchess. Only one participant will be the Château champion and will battle tomorrow.'

This confused-not only me, but everyone in the crowd, every participant also looked confused.

'Since there are sixteen participants there will be eight battles in the first round, then there will be four battles known as the quarter finals then there will be the semi-finals and finally two of the last participants will battle to become the Grand Duke or Duchess.

I looked at all the Battle Château participants and I saw there were more boys than girls, on paper there would be a male champion.

I wished that Camilla and Rachel could both win, but only one of them would, if they made it to the final.

I saw Alan and if Camilla or Rachel battled then it would be a hard battle for either of them.

'The participants will be shuffled and randomly selected to battle each other.

I saw on a board above Jared's head all sixteen participants, their picture was turned over before they were shuffled together.

Once they spread out again, I saw who was paired with who.

Neither Camilla or Rachel were paired with each other, or with Alan, which was good. I didn't notice anyone else I recognized.

Rachel would be battling sixth and Camilla would be in the last battle, it didn't matter though. I was going to stay here the whole day and watch every battle.

I knew the girls were nervous, this was the last Château battles they would have in this region. I would be nervous, but I would also be sad that my last battle was coming quickly, my last battle was coming and I knew that. I had one more Gym battle and then I was going to head for the Pokemon league.

I found out the first five people to process to the quarter final were Brad Johnson, Corey Howland, Sam Banks, Alan Harris and Kim Dull.

Now it was time for Rachel's battle. I couldn't wait to see who Rachel would use in this battle. At the moment in the Battle Château every trainer used two Pokemon to win, so I guessed Rachel would use two.

Rachel looked really nervous as she stepped onto the battlefield with her dress and red cape. Her Eevee was walking next to her. Maybe it was finally growing up. I wondered if Cubone would be able to walk next to its mummy or if it would be ready to go in a Pokéball yet.

A girl walked onto the other side of the battlefield.

Marquis Jared would referee this match.

'This match will be between Duchess Demi Ross and Duchess Rachel Fletcher. Both Duchesses will be able to use two Pokemon, the battle will be over when one trainer has no Pokemon that can fight. If both Pokemon faint at the same time, the Duchess who gained their title first will advance through.'

Rachel looked confident before sending out her first Pokemon.

'Go, Charmeleon.' Rachel called sending out her oldest Pokemon.

I thought it was good to see Charmeleon go in a battle, it hadn't been in one for ages.

'Time is now, go, Golduck.' Demi sent out.

I hadn't seen this Pokemon before.

It stood up on two blue legs with webbed feet. It had a long blue tail. The only part of it body thaw was not blue were its narrow red eyes, the webbing between its fingers and toes, its white claws, its cream bill and the red circled gem in the middle of its forehead. It had four spikes on the back of its head.

I took out my Pokédex.

'_Golduck, the duck Pokemon and evolved Pokemon of Psyduck. Golduck is the fastest swimmer among all Pokemon. It swims effortlessly, even in a rough, stormy sea. It sometimes rescues people from wrecked ships floundering in high seas.'_

So this Pokemon was known for saving people, I looked at Rachel, she didn't look worried. Considering that she had a type disadvantage, along with the Pokédex entry, this might be a difficult battle.

'Golduck, use water pulse.' Demi said wasting no time before attacking.'

'Charmeleon dodge.' Rachel retorted.

Charmeleon managed to move out of the way in time.

'Counter with, flamethrower.' Rachel issued.

I knew Rachel knew that this move wouldn't be very effective, so she must have something to add.

Charmeleon released a flamethrower towards Golduck, who didn't move, maybe Demi thought that Rachel was just using flamethrower because she didn't know the typing.

'Charmeleon run towards Golduck, while still using flamethrower and use metal claw.' Rachel said.

I knew she would have something to do.

After a few minutes Rachel had won the battle, her Charmeleon evolved into Charizard, it looked weak because it was battling a water type, but it still won. Rachel walked off and headed around to watch Camilla's battle which we had missed the start of.

Camilla had her Jigglypuff out and she was battling someone with a Rapidash. She looked like she was close to winning also this Rapidash didn't seem fast, not even a little bit, it was like a Snorlax sleeping compared to Blaine's Rapidash.

Jigglypuff went up to Rapidash and slapped it across the face, Camilla obviously used doubleslap.

As soon as the attack was finished Rapidash looked like it wouldn't be able to take much more. Rapidash's trainer called out an attack, but Rapidash fell to the floor and fainted.

Camilla had also won her first Château battle.

Now they were both moving onto the quarter final. The people that were battling were: Camilla Foster vs Kim Dull, Alan Harris vs Sam Banks, Corey Howland vs Tyson Malik and Rachel Fletcher vs Brad Johnson.

Camilla won her quarter final easily, her Horsea and Pikachu helped her win.

Rachel also won her quarter final match with Eevee and Omanyte.

Now the girls were in the Semi-finals, I was extremely proud of them, but their opponents were extremely good Pokemon trainers, one was Alan Harris I knew how good he was just by battling him myself, and the other was Corey Howland. I didn't know much about Corey, but considering he had reached the semi-finals and the murmuring that went on around the stadiums I guessed he was really good.

Rachel was due to battle Alan, while Camilla would battle Corey.

'Congratulations to these four semi-finalists, but only two will advance to the final. The final could consist of two Dukes, two Duchesses or one of each. These battles will take place at different times to add suspense so we won't know who will be going to battle in the final until the last battle has finished.' Jared explained.

I was glad I would be able to watch both Camilla's and Rachel's battle.

'The first battle will be between Alan Harris and Rachel Fletcher, will both participants make their way to the middle battlefield.

I saw Rachel make her way to the red wall, she just stood on one side.

I heard a whirring sound and the battlefield rose out of the ground and up onto a higher level, like it came out of the ground with the red wall.

A set of stairs the same as the battlefield pooped out and allowed Rachel to reach the battlefield.

I saw Alan arrive on the other side as soon as Rachel reached the top.

Both trainers stood in awe for a few seconds, they were now level with the first row of the spectators.

Rachel waved to Brock and I before going into the trainer's box.

I wanted to wave back, but I didn't want her to get distracted.

Jared stood as the referee.

'This battle will be between Duke, Alan Harris of Celadon City and Duchess, Rachel Fletcher of Pallet Town.'

I never knew that Alan came from Celadon, I thought he came from Viridian since that's where we met him.

'Each trainer will have the use of two Pokemon each, the battle will end when both Pokemon from one trainer is unable to battle. The trainer who still has at least one Pokemon standing will advance into the final. Begin.'

'Nidoran, let's go.' Rachel called out her female Pokemon.

I didn't know if it was a good idea, but Rachel had had Nidoran for a while, but it still hadn't evolved just yet.

'Nidorina, go!' Alan called sending out the evolved form of Rachel's Pokemon.

So his Nidorina still hadn't evolved yet.

'Nidoran, use dig.' Rachel started.

'Wait for it Nidorina.'

Nidorina looked calm and waited for Rachel to call it out to attack.

'Use dig.' Rachel said as soon as she knew that Alan would not issue an attack yet.

'Jump, Nidorina.' Alan said.

Nidorina jumped, but unfortunately it wasn't high enough as Nidoran still hit it. The damage wasn't too bad since Nidorina jumped but it was still pretty effective. Since poison was weak to ground and Poison didn't effect ground.

I just hoped that Alan and Rachel remembered that.

'Nidorina, use stomp.'

Nidorina ran towards Nidoran, but Rachel was ready.

'Nidoran use dig.'

Nidoran once again burrowed its way underground.

Nidorino was too late, as soon as Nidorino stopped Rachel called out an attack.

'Use dig.'

This time Alan was not ready for it and Nidorino was flown back towards Alan and landed looking pretty banged up.

I think Alan was losing his touch, either that or his other battles were hard. I thought Alan would have a good battle with Rachel, obviously I was wrong.

'You okay Nidorina?' alan asked.

It replied with a grunt as it got up, it didn't look like it was struggling, but it's bruises told me a different story.

'Nidoran, use fury swipes.' Rachel called out.

Nidoran ran towards Nidorina.

'Nidorina, get ready.' Alan cautioned his Pokemon.

As Nidoran was running it started to glow, it grew bigger as it got closer, as soon as the glowing stopped it was on top of Nidorina, it was bigger and produced a large slash across Nidorina's face.

The newly evolved Pokemon jumped back as Nidorina fell to the floor.

Rachel's Nidoran had now evolved, it looked exactly like Alans, but Alans was a bit more beat up.

Rachel looked happy and Nidorina looked like it was a quick learner. It jumped back making sure that if Alans Pokemon had retaliated it would have missed.

Alan's Nidorina struggled to get up, that fury swipes which changed into slash had been powerful enough to leave Nidorina will very little health.

'Nidorina, finish with stomp.' Rachel said.

Rachel's Nidorina ran towards Alan and brought a pa straight down on its head.

A small cloud was produced as Rachel's Nidorina backed away.

This was an outcome I had seen millions of times, so did most of the people here did I guessed.

As soon as the cloud disappeared we saw that Alan's Nidorina had fainted, but Alan didn't look worried.

'Duke, Alan Harris's Nidorina has fainted this means Duchess Rachel Fletchers Nidorina won.'

Rachel was happy that she had won the first part of her battle, but we knew that Alan had many Pokemon that he could choose from to battle.

'Dragonair, let's go.'

We all knew about Alan's Dragonair.

As yet no-one had been able to beat his Dragon type Pokemon, not even I was able to, but Team Rocket did interrupt our battle. It could have turned out either way.

Now Rachel, who lost in her first battle against Alan was battling his only undefeated Pokemon.

'Dragonair, use extreme speed.'

Before any of us could see Nidorina was on the floor and it was struggling to get up.

Nobody saw Dragonair move, but we knew it had hit Nidorino. Extreme speed was the fasted move I knew, it all depended on which Pokemon you used to what Pokemon had it and which was the fastest, Dragonair was a fast Pokemon, but apparently there were faster and at the moment Rachel did not have one.

'Nidorina, use dig.' Rachel said hoping Dragonair would not be able to do anything while it was underground.

'Dragonair follow it.' Allan called out as soon and Nidoran burrowed its way underground.

Dragonair followed Nidorina underground.

Rachel was not expecting this.

'Nidorina, use dig.' Rachel said, hoping that Nidorina would be able to get away from Dragonair.

'Dragonair, use Dragon tail.' Alan retorted.

Nidoran burst out of the ground, but much faster and higher than any dig would have let it.

Dragonair appeared out of the whole not even a second later.

Nidoran fell towards the ground and Rachel couldn't do anything to stop it.

As soon as Nidorina landed on the ground and created a dust cloud we knew the outcome.

The dust cloud disappeared and we saw that Nidorina had fainted.

'Nidorina has fainted, so the winner is Dragonair.' Marquis Jared told us.

Rachel called back Nidorina and thought about which Pokemon to use last.

She brought tow Pokéball's from her belt, she spun them in her right hand, before putting one back and enlarging the one that remained in her hand.

'Here we go. You're up, Pidgeotto!' She called sending out the Pokemon that lost to Alan before. I'm pretty sure she wanted to show Alan that she wasn't weak and that even though Pidgeotto lost last time to him it was really strong and that it would beat his undefeated Pokemon.

'Pidgeotto, use air slash.' Rachel called out.

Pidgeotto started to flap its wings as it rose into the air.

Rachel knew exactly how to make this battle that much harder for Alan, she had definitely grown since her first Château battle, she had taken everything she had learned from me, Camilla, Brock and even the advice she got from Nita and Evelyn.

Dragonair was standing proud tackling the force of the attack it was presented with.

As soon as the attack had stopped Alan called out an attack.

'Use Dragon pulse.'

Dragonair opened its mouth and unleased a ray of lilac light straight towards Pidgeotto.

Rachel was ready though.

'Pidgeotto, use agility and dodge.'

Pidgeotto tucked it wings in and fell a few feet which made it dodge the attack before it opened them up again. It started to fly and glide above the battlefield raising its speed.

Now it might be able to match the speed of Dragonair.

'Dragonair, use extreme speed.'

'Pidgeotto, use aerial ace.'

Both Pokemon headed to each other at almost invisible speeds. A huge cloud of dust rose around them, both were caught in the cloud and were unable to see, we were unable to see the Pokemon.

The cloud slowly disappeared and in the place of Pidgeotto was a larger bird Pokemon, it definitely wasn't the same Pokemon, it must have evolved while we couldn't see it.

The new Pokemon had noticeably larger wings, it had short talons tucked in with its legs into its under plumage which was cream coloured. It has a short hooked beak. It had a crest that had red plumage on the outside and yellow plumage in the middle, its crest was almost as long as its brown body. The fan like tail had red feathers. Its beak and talons are pink. It has a black rounded marking behind its eye that wend around to just below its shoulders and pointed inwards towards its chest.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it, even Alan did, I would have thought he would have already seen this Pokemon.

'_Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. This Pokemon has dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokemon.'_

I could see why people would choose Pidgeot, I mean I would, but I didn't and I wouldn't, it was great that Rachel now had a Pidgeot, now it must be faster if not as fast as Dragonair.

Alan had a small flicker of shock across his face, he was afraid he might lose this battle, afraid that finally someone had been able to find a Pokemon that could trump his unbeatable Dragon type Pokemon. Dragonair faltered for a second as it saw Pidgeot.

Rachel put away her Pokédex, she was probably looking at what new moves Pidgeot had.

'Pidgeot, use Hurricane.' She said.

Pidgeot tucked in its wings before spinning upward as soon as it was at a reasonable height it opened its wings and a huge gust of wind blew towards Dragonair, it pushed Alan over and made a few spectators on the other side of the battlefield wobble.

That was definitely more than a gust, it was almost a hurricane, very close to the speed of one.

Dragonair was pushed back.

'Dragonair, use Dragon rush.'

Alan retaliated as he stood back up, he was astonished by the power of that attack.

Dragonair enveloped itself in a purple light before charging towards Pidgeot even though it was elevated in the air.

'Pidgeot, dodge and use Aerial ace.' Rachel called.

Pidgeot only just managed to dodge the attack before it hit Dragonair towards the ground with an invisible Aerial ace.

'Dragonair, use extreme speed.' Alan said.

'Pidgeot, counter with brave bird.' Rachel retorted.

Pidgeot flew up and Dragonair missed with extreme speed, which surprised everyone in the stadium.

As soon as Pidgeot was quite high up it descended at incredible speed, about halfway down it was enveloped in a blue fire. It looked like it would crash into the ground, but it turned towards Dragonair inched away from hitting the ground.

Our minds were so slow to process that Pidgeot had turned we didn't even know what had happened until the cloud disappeared.

We saw Pidgeotto hovering about a foot above the ground and Dragonair was laying unmoving on the ground.

Dragonair had fainted, the whole stadium was silent, no-one said anything. The only thing that was heard was the thud of Alans knees hitting the ground.

Alan had lost, at last someone had beaten his Dragon type Pokemon. And it wasn't just anyone, it was Rachel, Rachel had been the first person to beat Alan ever, that we knew of.

'Dragonair is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot, this means that Duchess Rachel Fletcher is the victor and will advance to the final.' Marquis Jared said.

The whole stadium erupted into screams.

The stadium acted like Rachel had won the title of Grand Duchess, but she had only won a semi-final, but it was a massive feat to beat Alan Harris, almost everyone in the region knew that. Even Lance knew Alan, so him losing to Rachel was definitely a surprise, but I knew Rachel was extremely proud.

Alan returned Dragonair before he slowly stood up.

He made his way to Rachel as she returned Pidgeot.

He held out his hand to Rachel.

They shook.

'Well done Rachel, it is great that you beat me, that is the first time that anyone has beat me. Is definitely a lesson I needed to be taught, but I'll see you four at the Pokemon league, where I promise to be stronger and try my best to win also.' He said before making his way down the stairs.

Rachel followed, she made her way inside to rest her Pokemon for the final and probably wish Camilla good luck.

'Well that was an enthralling first semi-final, let us hope that the second one gives us just as much excitement.' Marquis Jared said as he moved to the middle of the battlefield. 'Now the second semi-final shall be between Duchess Camilla Foster of Pewter City and Duke Corey Howland of Fuchsia City. Both trainers will use two Pokemon, the battle will be over when one trainer has no more Pokemon to battle with. The other trainer will advance to the final and battle Duchess Rachel Fletcher of Pallet Town.' Marquis Jared said before he moved back to the side.

Camilla climbed up one set of stairs while Corey, a dude with brown combed left hair and a brown tuxedo, appeared on the opposite side.

'Okay, Machamp, you're up.' Corey said.

A large humanoid figure appeared not far in front of Corey. Its skin is a bluish grey colour. Its lips are cream and its mouth was agape. Its eyes were narrow and red. On its head it has three dark grey ridges. It has four arms; its two extra arms protrude from the shoulders but are always facing up above the head. Its feet have two large toes. It has black wrestler pants with a gold medallion on the front of it. It was large and Muscular.

I took out my Pokédex to scan this new Pokemon.

'_Machamp, the superpower Pokemon and the evolved form of Machoke. Machamp is known as the Pokemon that has mastered every kind of martial arts. If it grabs hold of the Foe with its four arms, the battle is all but over. The hapless foe is thrown far over the Horizon.'_

This Pokemon sounded pretty tough. I just hoped Camilla was prepared.

'Fearow, light the stage.' She said sending out her flying type.

It was a safe choice, but I wondered if sending out Fearow was the right choice, sure Fearow's flying type attacks would be super effective against Machamp, but looked tough, even for a fighting type. This might be bad news for Camilla, but I was glad she had complete control over Fearow and its anger issues.

'Machamp, use bulk up.' Corey started.

Machamp brought its arms to its front and tensed.

This move seemed to raise its attack.

'Fearow, use Aerial ace.'

Fearow flew towards Machamp at incredible speed.

'Catch it Machamp.' Corey said.

Machamp caught Fearow by the neck.

'Use revenge.' Corey added.

Machamp, uppercut Fearow and Fearow was punched upwards before falling to the ground.

It got up rather dazed that it had been so easily caught by a type that was weak against it.

'Fearow use air slash.' Camilla said.

Fearow flew towards Machamp, but dodged its attempts to catch it like last time, its wing caught Machamp off guard. Machamp fell and look pretty hurt.

'We have to finish this quick Machamp, use retaliate.'

Machamp ran and somehow caught Fearow before pummelling it repeatedly with all four of its fists.

Camilla looked over in horror, she couldn't do anything, until they stopped.

Once Machamp stopped Fearow really struggled to get up, but it managed to stay up, there was no way it was going to fly.

'Fearow, use roost.'

Corey stopped the attack from working.

'Finish it with seismic toss.'

Machamp leaped towards Fearow and stopped it from restoring its health. As soon as it had a good grip on Fearow's neck, it jumped really high before sailing below putting Fearow underneath it.

Fearow hit the ground, just before Machamp did.

A huge cloud of dust obscured our view.

As soon as the cloud disappeared we saw Machamp on one knee, it was holding itself up with one fist, in a position like it was about to get knighted.

Fearow on the other hand had fainted, much to everyone's surprise.

'Fearow is unable to battle, the winner is Machamp.' Marquis Jared said.

Camilla returned Fearow before calling out her next Pokemon.

'Wigglytuff, next scene.'

This Pokemon was primarily pink. It had a white belly, the white only just covered it mouth also. It had short stubby arms and little feet. It had two long bears that where white at the tips, the inside of them were black. It has a large tuft of pink hair on its forehead. It also had big blue eyes.

I took out my Pokédex to scan this Pokemon.

'_Wigglytuff, the balloon Pokemon and the evolved form of Jigglypuff. Wigglytuff's body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokemon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces along lightly, like a balloon.'_

I didn't know if Camilla figured this would work because Machamp beat Fearow, Wigglytuff was weak to Machamp and I didn't want Camilla to lose because of that fact.

'Wigglytuff, use sing.'

Wigglytuff immediately began to sing and Machamp fell asleep.

I knew that Machamp wouldn't be able to wake up for a while. Corey knew this too, but he didt look worried he just accepted the fact that Machamp would not wake up for a while.

'Wigglytuff, use dream eater.'

Corey's eyes widened rapidly in realization, now he looked concerned.

Machamp looked like the life was being sucked out of him.

A few Once that stopped Camilla used another move.

'Okay Wigglytuff, let's move on to the next scene. Use doubleslap.'

Wigglytuff got up to Machamp before slapping it hard, this woke it up, but the second slap knocked it out.

'Machamp is unable to battle, the winner is Wigglytuff.' Jared announced.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe Camilla knew what she was doing.

Corey returned Machamp before sending out the last Pokemon that we would see in this battle.

'Go, Raichu.'

The evolved form of Pikachu was sent out. It looked like surges only a little smaller, but Surges was quite big, even compared to my Charmeleon.

'Raichu, use discharge.'

'Dodge and use bounce.'

Wigglytuff managed to dodge the electric ring that pulsated away from Raichu before it held its breath and started to float into the air.

I saw Camilla nod a few seconds later.

'Use thunderbolt.'

At that moment Wigglytuff fell, but it fell straight towards Raichu, who opened its eyes in shock (sorry for that pun) and stopped in mid attack.

Wigglytuff landed on top of it.

'Use doubleslap.' Camilla continued, not letting Raichu attack.

Camilla had trained this Wigglytuff so well that it hadn't been hit by any move in this battle, it had been trained brilliantly. And now it was slapping Raichu repeatedly across the face.

I had heard things about Corey, how great he was, how he had beaten Celadon Gym with just one Pokemon, people started comparing him to some of the elite four, I even heard one person say he was better than Alan and here he was losing against Camilla with a Wigglytuff beating up his Raichu. I was glad I had decided not to evolve my Pikachu.

'Glad we're not battling her, eh buddy?' I asked my Pikachu.

'Pika.' My Pikachu said in embarrassment. If Camilla and I had a two on two battle I wondered who would win now, the first time we battled we drew against each other.

Now here she was in the semi-final beating a Raichu with a Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff finished slapping Raichu.

Raichu got up a bit wobbly from exhaustion before trying to look confident.

'Wigglytuff, call the curtain, earn an applause and use brick break.'

Wigglytuff used one of its stubby arms and brought it down quickly on top of Raichu, who fell under the sheer force of the momentum that Wigglytuff brought its arm down with.

We all saw that Raichu had now fainted.

Well, Corey didn't seem as good as he was made out to be, or maybe Camilla was actually one of the best trainers I had ever met.

Corey returned his Raichu.

'Raichu is unable to battle, this meant the winner is Wigglytuff. Duchess, Camilla Foster is the Victor and will go and battle in the final.'

I was extremely happy for Camilla.

I just realized, two things dawned on me: One this was going to be an all-girls final, so we going to get a Grand Duchess, not Grand Duke. Two Rachel and Camilla would have to battle each other.

This would be the second time both the girls battled each other in the Battle Château. I didn't know if two battles in the Château would break their friendship. I hoped not, but sometimes heat can become too much between two people.

I also wondered out of them who would win, they were both great trainers, they had both made it this far, it would be too close to call, although, last time Rachel did win, but it was a one-on-one battle. This battle would definitely include more than one Pokemon. I bet they would both use their most Powerful Pokemon, I couldn't wait to see how they would battle, maybe now they had both spent enough time with me that their battling styles will be pretty similar.

Camilla went to get her Pokemon fully rested before the final.

Once she came back she stood at the foot of one set of stairs while Rachel stood at the other set of stairs.

'Thank you, to every participant, you have all tried your very best, but it seems the Finalists have finally showed themselves, let's give a big cheer for our Finalists, Duchess Camilla Foster of Pewter City.' The whole crowd cheered as she climbed the steps to the trainer's box.

Camilla scanned the crowd before she looked at Brock and I, she blushed in embarrassment. I gave her a small wave, she waved back and decided to get a little more confident, she wasn't used to this kind of recognition, but she had deserved it.

She and her Pikachu exchanged a conversation before she regained her composure and signalled Marquis Jared to continue.

'Let's give a big cheer for our other Finalist, Duchess Rachel Fletcher of Pallet Town.' Marquis Jared said and everyone cheered, she seemed more confident and waved to the whole ground, Rachel caught Brock and I in her sight, she smiled confidently which made her seem like she was definitely strong enough to stand there.

I saw a camera crew in front of us, I didn't realize it until now.

The Battle Château Final was being broadcast on TV.

A camera zoomed in on Marquis Jared.

'A big thank you for joining us today, this will be the first time that the Battle Château will be broadcast, thank you for tuning in, I hope you enjoy this final.'

I'm sure watching on TV was great, but the atmosphere here was a lot better than it would be sitting around a TV, I'm sure Rachel's mother and Camilla's parents would be super happy that their girls were in the final. I started to wonder if my mother would be watching also.

'This battle will be between Duchess, Camilla Foster of Pewter City and Duchess, Rachel Fletcher of Pallet Town. Each trainer will be allowed the use of three Pokemon, the battle will end when one trainer has no more Pokemon to battle. Furthermore once the battle has ended the winner will receive the purple cape and the title of Grand Duchess and tomorrow they will receive an extra special Prize, so I hope to see you all this time tomorrow.' Marquis Jared seemed to be talking to the camera and everyone in the crowd. I looked up at the Battle Château building and on the side was a massive projection of Marquis Jared before it panned the crowd, this will probably be what the people saw at home on TV.

'Let us crown a Grand Duchess! begin!' Marquis Jared shouted.

'Charizard, let's go.' Rachel said calling out her fully evolved starter.

'Seadra, light the stage.' Camilla called, it seemed the water type she had received had evolved.

'Charizard, use flamethrower.' Rachel called almost immediately.

'Counter with water pulse.' Camilla called.

As soon as both attacks hit in the centre a great cloud of steam was made and it billowed outwards.

'Charizard, use slam.' Rachel called.

I didn't know that Charizard could learn that, mine certainly didn't know it.

No-one knew where Charizard would come from because it could fly.

Seadra was blind, but I'm sure Charizard was also.

Charizard appeared out of the cloud and was almost instantly on top of Seadra. Seadra was flown back by the force of Slam.

'Seadra, use rain dance.' Camilla said.

This was a good move as it would make Seadra faster and would give Camilla an edge in this first part of the battle.

'Charizard, use Acrobatics.'

Charizard flew high up into the air before it started to dive bomb.

'Seadra, use waterfall.' Camilla countered.

Seadra made a small layer of water underneath it. It waited a few seconds until Charizard was close to it before it shot up in a column of water crashing into Charizard.

Charizard was shot spiralling up into the sky before it landed on to opposite side of the battlefield creating a dust cloud as it landed on its back.

We all saw Seadra, it looked extremely beat up. Maybe Rachel's attack acrobatics had actually hit Seadra and it was too much. Seadra fell and we had seen that it had fainted.

'Seadra is unable to battle, this means…' Jared stopped as the dust cloud disappeared, on the opposite side of the battlefield we saw that Charizard was also on the ground and saw that it no sign of moving.

'Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this ends in a draw.'

Now both Camilla and Rachel would have to pick their second Pokemon at the same time.

I wondered who each of them would pick.

'Come on Arcanine, set the scene.' Camilla called and sent out a large dog Pokemon.

On this Pokémon's orange fur was black jagged stripes. On each heel of the fore legs was a cream tuft of fur that looked like it would resemble fire. It also had larger tufts on the heel of its hind legs but looked like it could have been an anklet. A huge bushy tail that was also cream was waving slowly as the creature looked calm. The fur covered its chest and went the whole way around its face and down its neck. The only part of the Pokémon's face that was not covered was the eyes that were narrow and black, the creature had narrow diamond shaped orange ears with a cream inside. It had a small brown nose, two small teeth protruded from its upper jaw, This Pokemon looked magnificent, I wondered what its Pokédex entry was.

'_Arcanine, the legendary Pokemon and the evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power.'_

That was some Pokédex entry. Legendary Pokemon? Wow. It looked absolutely brilliant. I wondered how it would fare against one of Rachel's Pokemon.

Rachel didn't look worried, she took a Pokéball off of her belt and threw it.

'Omastar, let's go.' Rachel called.

A light grey, spiral shell with spikes across the midsection covered most of a blue slimy body. It has three tentacles protruding from behind its face on either side. Its face is like a person with its arms outstretched into the air and has short legs, but is elongated. It has two yellow eyes with black slit pupils. Its mouth consists of four teeth; each one is a semi-circular shape.

I took out my Pokédex to scan this new Pokemon.

'_Omastar, the spiral Pokemon and the evolved form of Omanyte. Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew too large and heavy, causing its movements to become slow and ponderous.'_

In theory Rachel would win since both water and Rock were super effective against fire, but this would be a tough match, since Camilla had had Growlithe since just after we left Cerulean and now she had used the fire stone we received in Cinnabar to evolve it, it would definitely be hard to predict the outcome.

'Arcanine, use extreme speed.' Camilla called first.

Rachel didn't have time to process the attack.

Since Omanyte was slower than other Pokemon and that Arcanine was terribly fast it got hit and flew back a few feet before managing to get back up.

'Omanyte, counter with rapid spin.'

Omanyte hit in its shell and began to spin before making its way to Arcanine.

'Now use water gun.' Rachel called out as soon as Omanyte was on top of Arcanine.

Arcanine was doused with a shot of water and immediately it looked weaker.

'Arcanine, use crunch.'

Since Omanyte was slow and it was near Arcanine, Arcanine grabbed Omastar in its mouth and bit down hard.

'Okay, Arcanine, show them a good performance. Use Flare blitz.'

Arcanine enveloped itself in fire, it dropped Omastar and charged the Fossil Pokemon.

Omastar skidded back towards Rachel.

'Next scene please, Arcanine, use extreme speed.'

Arcanine shot towards Omastar and hit it back, it fell on the floor and we had seen it had fainted.

Well this put Camilla at an advantage, whatever happened now, Camilla would always have the advantage.

'Omastar is unable to battle, this means that Arcanine is the winner.'

Now Rachel had only one Pokemon left, I knew exactly who she was going to use, of course if Arcanine fainted I knew exactly who Camilla was going to use.

'Eevee, let's go.' Rachel said sending out the Pokemon who was patiently sitting next to her.

Eevee sat on the battlefield looking at Arcanine.

'Arcanine, use extreme speed.'

'Eevee, jump and use swift.'

Eevee jumped and Arcanine's attack missed.

Swift was released by Eevee before it descended to the ground, it found its target and pushed Arcanine over.

Looks like Arcanine had less than I had anticipated.

That water gun must have been super effective and hurt more than I thought it would. Arcanine certainly didn't show any pain from it, maybe it was just a proud Pokemon.

Eevee landed gracefully on the ground.

'Arcanine is unable to battle, Eevee wins.

Okay maybe now since Eevee had taken no damage they were both on even ground again.

'Pikachu, let's give the audience what they came for.'

Pikachu jumped from Camilla's shoulder and looked straight at Eevee, Pikachu looked ready to attack and win this battle for Camilla.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.'

'Eevee, shadow ball.'

Both attacks connected in midair and created a huge cloud.

'Use shadow ball.' Rachel said even though neither she or Eevee could see.

'Pikachu, use agility.' Camilla said, she was going to dodge and raise Pikachu's speed.

Unfortunately, somehow as the cloud slowly became less thick we saw Pikachu get hit by the shadow ball.

I wondered how that happened, it was almost impossible for Pikachu to get hit when it used agility, but the smoke was denser when Camilla called out the attack, and maybe Eevee and Rachel had been battling in smoke.

'Pikachu, use electro ball.'

Pikachu, jumped and launched a ball at Eevee.

'Counter with swift.' Rachel said.

Eevee sidestepped and the electro ball crashed in the ground just behind it.

Eevee let loose an array of stars which connected with Pikachu.

This didn't look good for Pikachu, Eevee didn't look effected, it looked as if it would be able to take on a hundred Pikachu's.

'Quick attack.' Camilla called knowing Eevee would not be able to dodge this.

'Use quick attack too.' Rachel countered.

Both Pokemon ran head on at each other. As soon as they connected they flew back and caused a huge cloud of smoke.

Both Pokemon were lost in the smoke, no-one knew the outcome.

The smoke was bearable to look through before it completely disappeared.

Both Pokemon were facing each other, they were both battered up pretty bad.

We were waiting for an attack to be given, but before either Camilla or Rachel could call out an attack Pikachu fell and we finally knew the outcome.

'Pikachu, is unable to battle, the winner is Eevee and the victor is Duchess Rachel Fletcher of Pallet Town.' Jared said.

He walked towards Rachel and took her red cape off of her before giving her the first purple cape anyone had ever been given.

This was definitely a privilege, but now Rachel had conquered her dream. Since that first battle when she lost she had come a long way, and to think she would be able to issue a writ to anyone in the Kanto region, even the Champion, as long as the Pokemon league wasn't taking place.

'Congratulations to Rachel Fletcher our first Grand Duchess.'

Everyone in the crowd bowed down to Rachel, she was now Kanto Royalty.

'I hope to see you all tomorrow to see Rachel receive her prize.' Jared continued.

**Here is the next chapter, it seemed to take longer than I expected, but it's up now.**

**Next chapter will we see all chatelaines and Rachel will receive her prize. I hoped the outcome sufficed. I had planned for Rachel to win the Battle Château even before I introduced Camilla when she battled Jordan in his first Château battle. You can probably guess what happens next chapter due to the title.**

**Chapter Forty-five: The Newest Chatelaine**


	45. 45 The Newest Chatelaine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Jordan – I do. I own six**

**No…I meant…**

45\. The Newest Chatelaine

As soon as I woke up I remembered that today would either be Rachel's best day, or worst day of her life, plus it was her birthday.

Last month it was my birthday, and now on the day Rachel would meet all four Chatelaines it was hers, she would get her special prize.

But first she had our presents to open.

I took the small wrapped box I had got her and gave it to Pikachu while I put on my bag and picked up Dratini. Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder before handing me back the small box.

I walked into the Pokémon centres lobby and found all my friends were already sitting down. This was a rare occasion I was normally the first awake.

'…come on Rachel, you'll be fine.' Camilla encouraged her.

'What's up?' I asked sitting down next to Brock.

'Rachel's worried about today.' Brock filled in.

'Why's that?' I asked.

'The prize.' Rachel replied. 'I'm afraid what it will be. It could be anything.' She continued.

I understood where she was coming from a gift from people you hardly knew would be a bit frightening. I would be wary about it, but getting a prize for winning something would be good, right?

'I'm sure you'll love it; it is a prize for winning the Battle Château.' I told her.

Rachel nodded, but still looked worried.

Brock cleared his throat.

'How about we give you your presents?' Brock asked trying to ease the tension.

Rachel nodded, her worried expression vanishing almost instantly, it was replaced by an exited expression.

'Mine first.' Camilla said handing Rachel a necklace with a Pokéball charm.

It was a white necklace with a small standard Pokéball charm that shone as it hit the suns rays.

'It's lovely Camilla.' Rachel said.

'I have one also, so we match, we can shop for more charms before heading to the Pokémon league.' Camilla said.

Brock gave his without a word.

Rachel unwrapped and inside were two gifts.

One was a small purple cape charm, like the cape she earned in the Battle Château. The second was a wooden carving of an Eevee dancing.

I wondered if Brock knew that Rachel was going to win or if he only recently bought it. I also preferred the Eevee dancing to my Aerodactyl, it looked exactly like Rachel's Eevee who was asleep on her lap right now.

'When did you get this purple cape?' Rachel said voicing my thoughts.'

'Well, yesterday, I talked to Jared about it being your birthday and he gave me a purple cape charm, after you won, so I thought of giving it to you today.'

'They're great Brock.' Rachel said.

Now was my turn. I put my small box on the table.

'Really, Jordan. I got you a hat, and I get a small box.'

I chuckled.

'Open it.' I said.

Rachel unwrapped the box and inside was a golden bracelet.

Inscribed on it, it had Rachel's initials "RLF" on it and "Best Friend" as a message.

'Wow…' Rachel started. '…it's amazing Jordan, thank you.'

I wondered why Leaf and Liam were not here, they were for my birthday, maybe they had their reasons.

'I wonder why Leaf and Liam aren't here.' Rachel said voicing my thoughts.

'Maybe they're on their way to the Pokémon league, it is good for Liam because it is where he will compete to be a Pokémon master and it is good for Leaf because there are very few Pokémon that can only be found in victory road.' Brock guessed.

I had almost forgotten that I had to get one more badge, I was so focused on the Battle Château that I forgot about my own journey.

Tomorrow would be the day that I would battle the eighth Gym, that would be when the battle for my last badge commenced.

'Anyway…' I started. '…we need to get you to the Battle Château so you can claim your prize.' I told Rachel.

She seemed a little worried still, but not as much as before.

We walked to the battle Château in silence letting Rachel think about whatever she was in peace.

Once we got to the battle Château Marquis Jared greeted us.

'Hello all. Hope you are rested well. Grand Duchess Rachel, could you please change into your Château dress attire?' Jared asked.

Rachel obliged and went into the changing room.

Marquis Jared ushered us to the side of the room where a few people stood. I recognized only a few people from yesterday. Demi was here as were Corey and Kim.

I knew Alan would be off to the Pokémon league, he had already collected eight badges and would waste no time in going off to the Pokémon league, since he had lost the Battle Château, I guess he figured there was no point in staying here.

Rachel came out and was directed to one side of a battlefield on the red carpet I had just noticed.

'Congratulations to Grand Duchess Rachel Fletcher of Pallet Town, she has been the first person ever to conquer the Battle Château, but I bet she will not be the last, but to claim an even bigger reward she must complete one more battle. This will be no ordinary battle. No, this battle will be between the four Chatelaine sisters.'

As if on cue all four Chatelaine sisters came out of a room that had a large door.

I recognised Nita and Evelyn, but the other two I had never seen before.

One was wearing primarily pink.

She had pink heels that had a golden oval on the front, her tights were black aside from a deep pink line running up the middle on each leg. Her dress was exactly like Nita's but pink instead of yellow. The top part of her dress was black, a red ring separated the bottom from the top. The top of her dress just under her neck was pink with a black line outlining the rim. Her gloves were black and just covered her elbows, they were had a red cone shape toward her upper arms. She wore a very deep pink neck brace. Her hair was pink and it curled at the ends on either side of her face. The she was wearing had a light pink rim and a darker pink top. Her eyes blazed red and she looked like she could be extremely mean.

The second girl had mint green heels with a gold oval much like her sister. Her tights were also black with a dark green line running up the middle also like her sisters. Like her sisters dresses it had a white line going around the bottom and it met in the middle with an upside down semi-circle. A dark green

separated the two white lines. The dress had mint and dark green vertical stripes going the whole way around alternating. A light green, three petals floral pattern separated the bottom of the dress to the top. The top was black, over the top below her neck were mint green which was outlined with a black line. Her gloves were black with a dark green cone shape near the shoulder. She also had a dark green neck brace. Her hat had a light green rim and a darker green top. Her hair curled around her head before spiralling narrower over her left shoulder into a cone shape. She looked like she was the calmest or the most at ease of controlling her emotions.

All four Chatelaines stood on the other side of the battlefield to Rachel.

Rachel looked intimidated.

I would be, the four strongest Château trainers in Kanto and now they were all here.

'Please welcome, Nita, the single battle Chatelaine. Evelyn, the double battle Chatelaine. Dana, the triple battle Chatelaine, and Morgan, the rotation battle Chatelaine.'

Triple battle? Rotation battle? I had never heard of this before, triple battle was probably a three on three, but I had no idea what a rotation battle was.

Let's hope Rachel didn't have to battle the Chatelaines according to their battling styles.

'This battle will be between each of the Chatelaines who will use one Pokémon each and Rachel who will have the use of up to four Pokémon, the battle will end when either Morgan's Pokémon has fainted or Grand Duchess Rachel's fourth Pokémon has fainted.

'Hey, pet, I'm ye first challenger, I knew ye'd be great when I met ye here almost a year ago. Let's have a great battle pet. Jolteon, our guest is here, time for the first course.'

Nita sent out Jolteon.

Now I wondered who Rachel would send out.

'Nidorina, let's go.'

Rachel sent out her only Pokémon who hadn't fully evolved yet, besides Eevee.

'Jolteon, use agility.'

Nita was going to speed up Jolteon to make it impossible for Rachel to get an attack in.

'Nidorina, use aerial ace.'

Nidorina disappeared and reappeared next to a Jolteon who had fallen down. I didn't know that Nidorina could learn aerial ace.

Now Nita had to abandon that strategy since Nidorina knew a move that would never miss, although it was not very effective according to the type disadvantage.

Nita had to think of something else, quickly.

'Jolteon, use wild charge.'

I caught Morgan shaking her head in disappointment.

I didn't know what the matter was.

Jolteon was enveloped in white light before it charged straight at Nidorina.

Nidorina was hurt, it looked really injured, but Jolteon winced as soon as they attack stopped it must have been an extremely powerful attack. I understood why Morgan shook her head. Nita acted rash in her battling, just like she must have when she evolved her Eevee. I guessed Morgan was used to Nita's rash decisions.

The next move would probably faint the opponents Pokémon, but no-one knew who would attack first. I also didn't know that wild charge would cause so much damage to the Pokémon who used it.

Rachel looked to stunned to make a move, she didn't want to make her Pokémon faint, by using too much energy with a move, both Nita and her were wary about their Pokémon, if neither of them used a move then we might all be waiting for a while.

Rachel looked into space like she had just come up with an idea that even surprised herself.

'Nidorina, use toxic spikes.' Rachel called out.

Nidorina let out purple spikes all around the battlefield, they didn't hit Jolteon. I didn't understand why Rachel seemed happy about using that move.

'Finish with toxic.'

Okay, that was a good move, but I didn't know why Rachel used toxic spikes first and not toxic.

The huge purple ring expanded and unfortunately Nita was still frozen, and even if she did get Jolteon to dodge it may have fainted.

Jolteon collapsed as soon as the ring passed it.

'Jolteon is unable to battle the winner is Nidorina.' Jared said.

Nidorina then collapsed. 'Both, Nidorina and Jolteon are unable to battle, this match end in a draw.' Jared corrected.

Rachel looked at Evelyn who looked nervous taking Nita's place, I would have been nervous to battle just Nita, I did battle Evelyn, but I lost, so I hoped Rachel didn't seem discouraged by that.

'Go, Vaporeon.' Evelyn called.

A second Eevee evolution came out in front of Evelyn.

Rachel had to pick a Pokémon that would do well against it, she didn't have any, she had Charizard and Omastar who were weak against it, but I didn't think Rachel would use one of those, Not a Chatelaine battle, but that only left Pidgeot and Eevee.

'Charizard, let's go.'

Well it seemed I was wrong; Rachel was using a type disadvantage in a Chateau battle.

Evelyn looked behind her to Morgan. Morgan just nodded, slightly encouraging her.

'Vaporeon, use water pulse.'

A huge blob of water headed straight for Charizard.

'Counter with flamethrower.'

Both attacks connected and created a huge steam cloud.

'Charizard, use wing attack.' Rachel called.

I could barely hear it, so I wondered if Evelyn could.

Charizard appeared on top of Vaporeon as the wing attack hit. Vaporeon was sent flying backwards.

Even though it was hit Vaporeon landed gracefully. Like it had just done a magnificent jump.

This would be a tough battle for Rachel.

My thoughts quickly changed to Camilla, she had her last battle in Kanto yesterday, I wondered if she was sad that her journey had ended, or if she was happy that she had yet to explore the rest of the region. I also what she would do now? Would she try again? Would she set off on a new dream? Would she finish her journey altogether? She had so many options, but I wouldn't ask her now, I would ask her after my Gym battle, I had to concentrate solely on that as soon as we had finished here, and that could be anytime today.

'Vaporeon, use swift.'

Rachel knew this move all too well, she obviously knew how to counter it.

'Charizard, use seismic toss.' I had no idea what Rachel was up to.

Charizard grabbed Vaporeon and took it up into the ait with swift following closely behind. Charizard looked down, swift came up towards it, but it somehow dodged, but the stars didn't seem to stop as they followed Charizard as it made its descent with Vaporeon under it.

Vaporeon hit the ground, just as Charizard was about to get hit by swift it moved and Vaporeon got hit instead.

Being attacked by your own move.

I knew Rachel had a way to counter it, but I didn't know it was confuse swift.

Vaporeon slowly got up.

Charizard had not been hurt yet, maybe the seismic toss hurt a bit, but it didn't look as bad or tired as Vaporeon did, hit by seismic toss and swift, along with wing attack. I wondered how Evelyn was so calm, but she was learning to be like her eldest sister.

I know Evelyn was nervous and that was good, that's what made her her. She didn't want to be too much like her sister, she would lose herself.

'Vaporeon, use aqua tail.'

Vaporeon spun and swirled its tail. A huge wave of water crashed upon Charizard and it looked like it would have drowned.

Charizard still looked okay, besides being soaked ad that being super effective, it looked fine. This was also a close battle, not as close as Nita's and Rachel's, but still close.

I remember losing to Evelyn, but it was a double battle and I had no experience in that, not until then, so it was hard for me. Evelyn won, because it was specialty. Now I assume that Evelyn had battled with one singular Pokémon before, so this shouldn't be too hard for her. Nita specialized in single battles, and she lost to Rachel, so on paper Rachel should win, but she was up against four extremely strong opponents and this would be a huge feat if she could beat all four.

Now Rachel had to think of a move to end this battle, whereas Evelyn only had to use one water move and that would be it for Charizard.

'Charizard, use air slash.' Rachel called.

'Use hydro pump.'

Charizard quickly rose a little into the air and slashed at Vaporeon.

Vaporeon shot water at Charizard before they both fell.

Another battle that ended in a draw, if this kept happening then I didn't know who would win, maybe Rachel would only win if she beat the Chatelaines, if they drew she wouldn't have conquered the sisters.

'Both Charizard and Vaporeon are unable to battle.' Marquis Jared announced. 'This match ends in a draw.'

Rachel had not yet defeated a Chatelaine, now I was wondering if Rachel would win at all, at the moment it looked like she wouldn't win. That one of these Chatelaines would actually beat one of her Pokémon.

Dana, took Evelyn's place.

I wondered what Pokémon Dana had.

'Go, Flareon.'

So, three of the Chatelaine sisters had the three Eeveeloutions.

I was now curious as to what Morgan had, there was not a fourth Eeveeloution, not that I knew of anyway.

Now Rachel had a Choice out of Eevee, Omastar and Pidgeot.

'Omastar, let's go.'

This would be extremely hard for Flareon since it was weak to water and Rock, and those were exactly the types that Omastar was.

Dana didn't look worried though, maybe she knew exactly how to counter those types.

'Omastar, use rock slide.' Rachel called.

A lot of rocks came hurtling down towards Flareon.

'Flareon, dodge.'

Flareon managed to dodge the first few, but they were coming down too fast and Flareon got hit by some and fell. It looked really beat up.

If this continued Dana would be out before she knew it, this would be a short battle.

I bet she saw Evelyn's battle and that would stop her from using fire moves, not only because of the type disadvantage, but because Rachel could use a water move to create a steam cloud and that would cause trouble for both Pokémon, also I bet Rachel would not use any water type moves as Dana could counter that the same way she did with Charizard.

'Flareon, use overheat.'

Flareon's body was enveloped in fire before it exploded the fire and a huge wave of heat hit Omastar.

Omastar looked like it had taken a lot of damage, but overheat was a powerful move, no matter what type it was battling, but now Dana couldn't use that again. It would be less effective now.

Dana didn't look too happy with herself, she did just use her most powerful move, so it made sense why she looked a little upset at herself.

Rachel needed to take this as an advantage and attack while Dana was distracted.

I saw Morgan shake her head in disappointment behind her sister. Maybe Morgan would be able to beat Rachel, unlike Evelyn and Nita.

'Omastar, use rollout.'

Omastar contracted into its ball and rolled towards Flareon, who was gaining speed.

'Counter with flamethrower.'

Flareon shot a flamethrower towards Omastar.

Omastar was rolling on the spot as Flareon's flamethrower tried to press Omastar back.

As soon as Flareon stopped we could see that Omastar's shell was on fire, but it still rolled towards Flareon.

Once it hit Flareon skidded back a few feet. It looked like it was about to collapse.

'water veil.' Rachel called.

Around the fire a bubble appeared before it slowly filled up with water, as soon it was full it popped, but the water inside it vanished.

Omastar was no longer on fire, and looked like it was fine for a few more blows.

Unfortunately, Flareon fell to the ground exhausted.

'Flareon is unable to battle, the winner is Omastar.' Jared announced.

Dana called back Flareon and went back to join her sisters.

Morgan replaced her.

Now this was the last battle, the battle that would decide the strongest Battle Château trainer.

'Go Eevee.' Morgan said without any hesitation, use swift.'

Morgan's Eevee, quickly sent out a swift.

Rachel was too astounded to respond or call out a move. Omastar was hit with a swift.

'Follow with a shadow ball.'

A black ball the crackled with dark purple was shot towards Omastar and exploded on impact.

As soon as shadow ball exploded a large cloud appeared and blocked our view of Omastar.

Once the cloud had disappeared we knew the outcome.

'Omastar is unable to battle, the winner is Eevee.'

Now Rachel could only use one more Pokémon. She could either use Pidgeot or her Eevee.

If I was in her position I would use Pidgeot. It was the obvious choice, for me anyway. Pidgeot would be great against Eevee, but this was Rachel and I didn't have a doubt on who she would pick.

'Eevee, let's go.'

Eevee got up from beside Rachel and walked onto the battlefield looking really happy.

This confused Morgan, why would a Pokémon looked happy to battle?

I was pretty sure my Pokémon looked happy to battle, they never turned a battle down. If they didn't want to battle I wouldn't let them.

Rachel's Eevee looked at Morgan's Eevee and looked ready to battle it.

Rachel's Eevee is still playful, but it can be serious if it needs to be.

'Eevee, use swift.' Rachel called.

'Use shadow ball.' Morgan countered.

Both Pokémon released their attacks at the same time, they hit in mid-air, but now Morgan couldn't use swift because Rachel could counter it the same way she did.

Rachel looked like she had an idea.

'Eevee, use attract.'

Eevee slowly walked towards Morgan's Eevee in a seductive way before brushing its tail under its chin.

As soon as that happened Morgan's Eevee was love-struck, that meant Morgan's Eevee was a boy and now Rachel had the advantage.

Morgan didn't expect this.

'Come on, Eevee, snap out of it.'

'Eevee, use quick attack.' Rachel called.

Eevee ran towards Morgan's Eevee and collided with it sending it back, but Morgan's Eevee could still not attack, it was still under Eevee's spell.

Morgan, looked helpless, this was the first time I had seen her when she wasn't calm, she was supposed to be the best at controlling her emotions, but at the moment Rachel had her backed into a corner.

'Eevee, use swift.'

This time, if Eevee was still under the attract then this swift would hit.

I saw Morgan's Eevee's eyes looked normal for a second before it went back to acting under a spell.

Maybe the attract was now wearing off. If that was the case, then Rachel would have to think of something quick to beat Morgan's Eevee.

The swift hit and Eevee fell over, but it was still under the spell. I had no idea if attract had a certain time that someone would be under the effect or if it was due to what was happening in battle.

Rachel knew she had to end this now.

'Eevee, use take down'

Rachel knew this move had a recoil ratio, but she wanted to get this over with, she wanted to show everyone that she wasn't just going to be a Grand Duchess, she was going to show everyone that she could battle and beat all four Chatelaine sisters in a row.

Eevee raced towards Morgan's Eevee and collided head on, Eevee was sent sailing right at Morgan's feet while Rachel's Eevee recoiled in pain at that move.

A dust cloud appeared as soon as Morgan's Eevee landed on the ground.

Everyone in the room waited in anticipation, the result would probably be easy to predict, but this was a Chatelaine, this was a battle that no-one would have predicted.

As the dust cloud slowly disappeared we saw Morgan's Eevee was not moving and as soon as we could see clearly we knew the outcome was to come, the battle had ended.

'Morgan's Eevee is unable to battle, the winner is Eevee which means the victor is Grand Duchess, Rachel Fletcher of Pallet Town.

Morgan called back her Eevee before she was reunited with her sisters, they all walked towards Rachel who had picked up her Eevee in her arms and began to cuddle her.

'Congratulations, pet.' Nita said holding out her hand. Rachel accepted it.

'Rachel, co-congratulations.' Evelyn stuttered, also shaking her hands.

'I heard about you from Nita, you exceeded my expectations Grand Duchess.' Dana said also shaking hands with Rachel.

'Well, Rachel. Since you beat all of us I guess I should present you with this.' Morgan said handing Rachel a pin with a purple and gold Pokéball with four different coloured balls on it, one was yellow, one was blue, one was pink and the other was green, it represented the four Chatelaine sisters. 'This pin represents the Battle Château and that you took part and beat all four of us.' Morgan continued.

'We also have another prize for you.' Dana said.

'If y-you would like t-to follow us out…side.' Evelyn said gesturing towards the door.

'Could all spectators make your way to the stands.' Marquis Jared said.

'Except Grand Duchess Rachel's friends.' Nita said pointing to me, while Evelyn pointed to Brock and Camilla.

We all followed the Chatelaines sisters out onto the Château battlefield. It felt different than being on a Gym battlefield, it felt cleaner and I didn't feel as nervous, but that was probably because I wasn't going to battle on it.

'Another huge congratulations to Grand Duchess Rachel Fletcher of Pallet Town, for competing in the Battle Château and managing to beat all four of us.' Morgan started. The whole crowed cheered and clapped. My friends and I clapped congratulating Rachel. As soon as the crowed grew quiet Morgan spoke again.

'The ultimate prize is going to be given now.' Morgan continued.

'Rachel, we are giving you the opportunity to become a Chatelaine, like us.' Dana said.

Everyone was silent. Rachel had her mouth agape in surprise.

In this position, I would have been just as shocked, like if someone like Blue came up to me and said "Jordan, we are going to let you become a member of the Pokémon league." I would have just stood there frozen for a second, well…maybe longer than a second, maybe a few minutes.

'Really?' Rachel asked.

'Yes, pet, we would like you to become a Chatelaine with us, you would be able to live here in the same region as your mother, you will still be able to travel all over the region, but you will need to take care of some duties.'

'I will take care of that.' Morgan interjected, offering to train Rachel.

If Rachel agreed to this, then I wondered if she would be different to how she was now. I knew she would be more confident, and she would act more professional, plus she would be the youngest Chatelaine at eleven years old, Nita was around fourteen at least, the chatelaines were young, Morgan was the oldest at twenty-two.

Plus, the Battle Château only opened up this year, Nita must have been no younger than thirteen, two years older than Rachel.

Evelyn went back into the back room looking at Rachel's still surprised expression.

I didn't know why she left, but it must have been important.

'Umm…' Rachel started, at a loss for words.

I wondered if Camilla would act the same way as Rachel would. I mean being offered to become a Chatelaine was a huge privilege. I wondered if Camilla wouldn't have given it a second thought.

Thinking back to my situation I knew how hard this was. I had travelled on this journey. I had learnt so much and wouldn't have had it any other way. That made it even harder. Taking the position of a Château Chatelaine would mean you would quit your journey. No more learning from a trainers point of view, this would be a job for Rachel, Rachel could do this for the rest of her life.

Of course, Rachel would still be able to travel around the region, but she would always have to return to the Battle Château in Viridian, she would also visit the other ones.

What would Brock have done to be offered a job as a personal assistant to Suzy. At first he would jump at the offer, it was Suzy and he admired her as the best Pokémon breeder, but he had also gained so much experience. So, I guess it would also be a tough choice, plus I bet he only had a few Pokémon that he had experience with, there were other regions out there, possibly with other Pokémon, the possibilities for a breeder were endless.

But that was also the same for me. I had endless possibilities with many Pokémon out there I had yet to discover.

Evelyn came back with an envelope, it had purple writing on the front, but I was unable to read it as she quickly gave it to Rachel.

Rachel took it looking at the front. A look of confusion flashed across her face.

'It's addressed to here.' She confirmed.

'It's a Chatelaines contract.' Morgan told her.

Rachel took the paper that was inside, it was folded up three times.

Rachel looked at the black and white print on it with the Chatelaine logo on it. The logo was the same as Rachel's pin badge.

My eyes widened.

'Seeing as you can't make up your mind yet we will give you that.' Nita started.

'Once you know sign it and send it.' Dana added.

'If we get it before our search for the next Chatelaine you will either be with us or continuing on your journey.' Morgan completed.

With that the Chatelaines left.

'Once more for the Chatelaines and Grand Duchess, Rachel Fletcher of Pallet Town.' Jared said before the screen on the side of the Château switched off.

My friends and I went inside to wait for Rachel.

Once Rachel had changed she came out and looked comfortable.

'Better to be in those clothes?' I asked with a chuckle.

'Something I'm going to miss.' She replied.

'You've made up your mind?' Camilla asked.

'I'm definitely thinking about it.' She corrected.

'Can you think about it later?' I asked. 'If you wouldn't mind, even though it is your birthday, can I please have my last Gym battle?' I asked.

'Sure, lead the way.' Rachel agreed.

Normally I would run at the chance to get to the Gym, but this was my last Gym challenge in Kanto. It was sad that it would be my last Gym battle, but it had to come at an end sometime. I hadn't realized it had almost been a whole year since I had received Squirtle. The nostalgia was creeping up on me, but I had to push it aside, now was not the time to reminisce.

I remember the first time visiting the Gym.

Although last time it was locked, now it was open.

I breathed in before walking in. As soon as I was in I saw a battlefield a few stairs down.

There was a spotlight on where I would stand.

'Hello.' I said hoping for a reply, but no answer came.

My friends stayed at the top of the stairs while I walked to the trainer's box.

I stood warily in the trainer's box.

'I have to challenge you for my last badge.' I said into the darkness.

'It's nice to see you again Jordan Hale of Pallet Town.'

I knew that voice. I knew it anywhere.

But it couldn't be, how could it be.

The Viridian City's Gym leader was none other than…

No

Giovanni.

**Here is the next chapter. It is later than I expected it to be, it took me a few days to get it right, I was stuck on how Rachel would get her prize and how she would react. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Jordan – I own six Pokémon.**

**Apparently, Jordan owns six Pokémon.**

**Next battle will be the above-mentioned battling for his last badge, plus his father will be revealed as will his mother's story.**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up.**

**Chapter forty-six: A Battle Over Earth**


	46. 46 A Battle Over Earth

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, you will be the first to know.**

46\. A battle over Earth

I couldn't believe it, how was he the Gym leader, surely the Pokémon league knew about his organization known as Team Rocket.

I would never have guessed.

Everyone knew it was someone mysterious, but I'm sure no-one would have guessed this.

Another light came down and showed me Giovanni himself, dressed in his grey suit with his trademark hat. He wasn't looking directly at me, just behind me.

He nodded slightly and the door closed before I heard a squeal.

_That girls scream made me want to find her. _

_Maybe this Poliwag knew where she was._

_I followed Poliwag through the bushes, it was hard to keep up with._

_Poliwag was a grass type I didn't understand how it could manoeuvre through the woods so easily. I bet it had been here for a while so it knew every inch of the woods._

_After a few more seconds, I completely lost Poliwag._

'_Poliwag.' I said coming out of a few more bushes._

'_Huh?' I asked upon seeing a girl on the floor._

'_Hey, are you okay?' I asked._

'_No. I fell over and hurt my leg.' The girl replied. She had blond curls and blue eyes, a white had with a black stripe around it was on the floor next to her._

'_Can you stand?' I asked her._

'_I think so.' She said standing up._

_She started to walk towards me, but stumbled._

_I caught her._

_She looked back at me._

_Her cheeks were red._

'_Let's go back to camp, maybe Professor Oak can help.'_

That girl that screamed I found out who it was, but I didn't know who she was and I didn't know if she knew who I was.

I couldn't dwell on this. I had bigger problems.

I looked to my left and right. I saw that Camilla was being held by Archer, Brock was being held by Petrel and Rachel was being held by Proton.

I wondered where Ariana was.

The one that squealed was definitely Camilla.

I looked over to Giovanni, he smiled.

'That's not the only surprise, I have for you.' Giovanni said, as if he was having fun tormenting me.

Arian came out of the shadows behind Giovanni holding Liam, while on the other side a grunt was holding Leaf.

'Liam, Leaf!' I called.

This guy was going to infuriate me.

'Just like your father.' Giovanni said, predictable and I have one more surprise that will destroy both him and you.'

Two grunt on the side of the battlefield brought out my mother.

'Mum!' I called.

I would have run to her, but I knew Giovanni would have suspected that.

'Don't you want to get her, Jordan?' Giovanni asked.

I ignored him.

'Very well. How about you tell your son about us…dear.' Giovanni said picking out the right word to infuriate me, but the problem was that it didn't, instead it just confused me.

'Mum?' I asked.

'I'm so sorry.' She managed to mouth.

'Can't tell him. Fine, if you're being going to be like that, I'll tell the boy.' Giovanni said.

I went through all the scenarios in my head, the one that stuck was that Giovanni was my father, that couldn't be. I got a bitter taste in my mouth.

I shook my head.

'You don't want to hear it, Jordan. The story of your mother and I, why I have been trying to destroy you, ever since you told your mother you wanted to be a Pokémon master?' Giovanni asked.

This guy had people spying on me ever since I was a kid.

'Since your father stole Delia away from me, I tried to destroy him, but I couldn't do it by myself, so I recruited some members and now it grew into this organization with more people following me. I sought out to destroy your father. Once I had learned that Delia had another son, I thought why not destroy the spawn of the one I hate, which happened to be you.'

I had many questions swimming in my head.

'Allow me to shed some light on this situation.' Giovanni stated. 'So, your father stole Delia from me, yes your mother and I were together for some time, I told Delia about creating an organization making a world, just for us, an entirely new world with no-one could tell us to stop. She became the first member of team Rocket, after me of course. She was in so deep, but a boy, just a little older than you came along and beat me in a Pokémon match, he caught Delia's eye. I knew as soon as the first time I met him, but he paid her no attention, he was focused on our battle. After he beat me I vowed to battle him again, but this time I would win. I recruited a few members since I knew that Delia was sneaking off, she went to meet your father.' Giovanni paused. 'Ugh how I hate this.' He continued. 'Okay, lets your father by his name, shall we?'

'No.' My mother said in such a small voice.

Giovanni ignored her and continued. 'So Delia went to sneak off and meet up with Red.' Giovanni said the last voice with distaste. 'My members found out and told me immediately. I asked Delia, but she denied it. Slowly she grew away from me, she stopped wearing the clothes, wasn't as into my plan as she was when we started, she spent less time with me and more time with him. I hated him with every fibre in my body. One day I went out and saw Delia with Red, walking hand in hand. It infuriated me. From then on I kept a closer eye on Delia. Once it got so bad she said she would never leave, and me being naive believed her. She had a son about a year later, and I knew her was mine, but once out she found out she had a child, she immediately left me and went to seek out Red for help. She and Red ended up together caring for the child, but once he was eight he ran off finding out that Red was not his father. Red and Delia were distraught, that was until they had you. I thought I could do for you what your father did for me, since he was away a lot. I came to your house to offer to help Delia. I told her I had changed my ways I was by myself. I even lost the organization uniform. I was wearing new clothes. Unfortunately, Red was there at the time. He told me to leave Delia, him and his son alone, to never interfere with him again. That infuriated me. I ran to Viridian and started up a new organization the one you know now as "Team Rocket". None of my old members know about this one, if they do, they either didn't ran away or I made them cower at the name of the organization. When Red told me to leave his family alone, I did, until you left your house almost a year ago with your little friend, you met up with a Gym leader which wavered me a little before I knew that he was soft, as my grunts caught him in Mt. Moon. Then you met up with another girl before travelling the region with them. You met up with this girl and I knew you were friends. And since this boy was friends with her and lived in the same town as you I guessed you were also friends. I kept them hostage here until you arrived. Now you are here I plan to destroy you, and this time you won't get out of hospital, I will have you in hospital that you are so injured that there will be no choice for your family and friends, and once I have dealt with you I will go after Red.'

This guy was despicable, so…ugh. He was the version of pure and utter evil.

'I do have terms though of course. We are to battle, as you want this.' Giovanni said, showing me the badge.

He threw it to me. 'It's yours' He said. I caught it.

'I want to take that badge away from you once I have destroyed you.' He said. 'I want to pluck it from your cold dead hands.'

If my friends could I knew they would have screamed.

I looked at Camilla, she had tear rolling down her face.

Rachel was on the verge of crying.

Brock looked like he was also close to crying.

Liam looked angry, but was unable to struggle.

Leaf had just started to cry, and my mother was starting to cry also.

'But before that we must have our Gym battle. A full six on six, I think, that will do? Yes?' He asked not waiting for an answer. 'Good, now that's settled the terms.'

'If I win I get to kill you in front of your family and friends and then I will tell your father, once you're both out of the way I will continue to take over the world. But if you win, I will disband team Rocket forever. You will never see me again and I hope I never see you again.'

This man was putting my life in my hands, he was giving me an extreme escalation of challenges for trainers to take on with.

He was giving me two plates one had life on it and the other had death on it, both plates had exactly the same amount on them. Like I would only be able to choose one. I know which one I would prefer, but I wasn't allowed to look at the menu, the chef, or Giovanni would be giving whichever one he would like to give me, and I was scared.

'I'll go first. Marowak, out.'

This Pokémon is mostly light brown in colour. It has a small white toe stub on each foot, on its tail it has a small spike at the end. Its small arms have a small white stub where the thumb is supposed to be, the rest of its hand is like a mitten. It has what looked like a skull as its head, it was completely white and looked hard. It had two slits where light brown eyes came from. Its snout is short and looks like a foxes. It had two nostrils at the end of its snout. It's skull also has two spiked ears protruding from on top of its head. Its belly and chest are cream with some slim black stripes going across it from left to right. It its right hand it was holding a bone.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it.

'_Marowak, the bone keeper Pokémon and the evolved form of Cubone. Marowak is the evolved form of Cubone that has overcome its sadness at the loss of its mother and grown tough. This Pokémon's tempered and hardened spirit is not easily Broken.' _

So, this is what Camilla's Cubone will eventually evolve into.

I didn't know who to use, but I only had five Pokémon to battle Giovanni with. I couldn't use Pikachu, since he wouldn't effect this Pokémon.

That left Sandslash, Charizard, Aerodactyl and Blastoise, as Dratini would still not battle.

I picked my own ground type, hopping that it would work.

'Sandslash, I choose you.' I said sending out my Sandslash.

'Marowak, use bone club.'

'Sandslash, use dig' I countered as Marowak ran towards Sandslash.

Sandslash burrowed its way underground before Marowak could do anything.

'Follow it with dig.' Giovanni countered.

Marowak jumped and disappeared underground.

'Use dig.' Giovanni said, a few seconds later.

Sandslash flew out of the ground and into the air with Marowak close behind.

But Marowak just stepped out.

'Use Boomerang.'

Marowak threw its bone towards Sandslash.

'Use slash, on the bone.' I said.

Sandslash, slashed the bone and it fell out of the sky and clattered near Marowak.

Marowak walked to pick it up, annoyed that a Pokémon had deflected its attack.

'Sandslash, use earthquake.'

As soon as Sandslash landed a huge tremor shook the whole Gym, if anyone was outside I'm sure they would have heard it or seen the Gym shake.

Marowak fell, as did everyone in the Gym besides Giovanni and I.

My friends tried to escape, but their attempts were futile.

I still saw Camilla was crying and she was yearning to get to me.

I saw Rachel was now crying, Brock was trying to stay strong, but I could see he was on the verge of crying. Liam still looked angry, but I could see he was also trying not to show how sad he was. Leaf was also crying.

Marowak slowly got up, I knew that that move took a lot away from him, but I had endured earthquake enough not to get effected by it.

Giovanni probably had also. Or he was just acting strong for his members, he wasn't allowed to show people he was weak, or else people would try to overthrow him, they would perform mutiny.

'Marowak, use bone rush.' Giovanni said.

'Sandslash, use slash.' I countered.

Marowaks bone headed straight for Sandslash.

Sandslash rolled into a spiked ball as it got closer. The bone bounced harmlessly off of Sandslash's back before it clattered once again to the floor, as soon as Sandslash was atop Marowak he opened up and delivered a powerful slash across its face.

Marowak once again fell over.

Although this time, it wasn't because of a powerful attack, it was because I had weakened it.

'Sandslash, use magnitude.' This was the move that would end Marowak's battle.

Sandslash jumped and use magnitude.

It shook the ground, not so much to make anyone fall, but enough to make a few grunts stagger, some almost let go of my friends again.

Marowak fell and we saw it had fainted.

'Well, Jordan.' Giovanni started returning Marowak. You have become stronger, and may have become formidable, but understand that I will not be pushed around so lightly.'

'Out, Graveler.' I had battled against one of these against Flint when we last visited Pewter. I had won and beat him to keep the boulder badge.

Now I had to battle another one to keep the earth badge, and my life.

I kept with Sandslash.

'Use rollout.' Giovanni called.

Graveler rolled into a ball.

'Use rollout.' I said.

Sandslash curled up into a spiked ball, which would be more effective and started to roll towards Sandslash was flown into the air because Graveler had gained more force to send Sandslash into the air.

'Use rock throw.'

Graveler formed rocks and threw them straight towards Sandslash who had started to descend. Graveler's rock hit Sandslash and it fell to the ground.

I found out that Sandslash had fainted. I called it back as there was no referee to announce that it had fainted.

I now had three more Pokémon, plus Pikachu, but Giovanni knew that he had me in a corner as I couldn't use Pikachu, but he was going to make me. He was a Gym leader and he knew that I would have to use Pikachu sometime and he would know how to take it out in one move.

'Charizard. I choose you.'

Out came Charizard. He looked like this Graveler was a small insect he would have the pleasure of crushing as it was a pest. It then eyed Giovanni and suddenly Graveler looked like the enemy.

'Graveler, use rock throw.'

'Charizard, fly up.'

Charizard dodged by flying up quite high.

It came back down and hovered. Giovanni was at quite a disadvantage seeing as how Charizard was fast at flying. If Graveler had any fast moves, it may be able to hit Charizard, but otherwise Charizard was almost immune.

'Charizard, use overheat.'

Charizard was cloaked in heat before it was pushed along to Graveler who became enveloped in fire.

It hurt Graveler lots as it was more powerful if it was the first move used, but if you used it again in the same battle it would get less effective.

'Seems as if Graveler's in a bit of trouble.' I said to Charizard.

Charizard nodded before hovering to flap its wings towards Graveler, it was using air slash to get rid of the flames.

If fire in some way stopped enveloping you, would you be relieved?

Graveler wasn't, it looked more in pain.

'Charizard, follow up with seismic toss.'

Giovanni waited until Graveler was in the air with Charizard.

'Use mud shot.'

Mud was shot everywhere at Charizard, but it didn't let go of Graveler, it just descended with Graveler on the bottom.

As soon as Graveler hit the ground a cloud of dust appeared.

The dust slowly cleared and both Pokémon had fainted. It seemed as if the mud shot had weakened Charizard enough to descend more rapidly which would have given an increase in recoil damage and since Graveler had held onto Charizard it could drop Graveler a few feet from the floor.

Both Giovanni and I called our Pokémon back.

Now he had four left while I only had three. It was really annoying that Dratini could not battle, but I couldn't rush it. It was still a baby. I mean Cubone had not battled for Camilla, it was still not strong enough to battle, but I think Camilla preferred it that way.

I loved having Dratini as a baby Pokémon, but sometimes I wish it would grow up.

Although now I needed to concentrate on who Giovanni was going to send out next and who I was going to use.

'Dugtrio out.'

This Pokémon looked like three Diglett stuck next to each other. The tallest was the middle while to one to the right was the smallest. The one on the left was the medium sized.

I took out my Pokédex to scan it.

'_Dugtrio, the mole Pokémon and the evolved form of Diglett. Dugtrio are actually triplets that emerged from one body. As a result, each triplet thinks exactly like the other two triplets. They work cooperatively to burrow endlessly.'_

'Blastoise. I choose you.'

Blastoise was my best bet, that I knew of at the moment. I figured since Giovanni had two ground type Pokémon he was a ground type specialist.

Blastoise was a water and water was strong against ground, but most Gym leaders had a way to beat Pokémon they had a disadvantage against.

'Dugtrio, use dig.'

Before I knew it Dugtrio had burrowed its way underground. I knew how to counter this; it was an amateur move. Brock did it when I battled him for my first badge, and now Giovanni made the mistake.

'Blastoise, use Hydro pump in the hole.'

As soon as the water entered Giovanni called out an attack.

'Dig.' He said.

The ground underneath Blastoise rumbled before he flew into the air. He landed on his shell.

Dugtrio was completely dry, it wasn't that fast, was it? So, Giovanni had a fast Dugtrio, now I had to think of something else to defeat it.

'Use rapid spin.' I called.

Blastoise span and jumped onto its feet. The last time it did that was so long ago I couldn't even remember.

I had to get up fast as Giovanni wasn't going to give me a second to spare.

I knew a move I could use that should be effective against Dugtrio, it wasn't a very powerful move, but I hoped it would work.

'Blastoise, aqua jet.'

'Rollout.' Giovanni pressed.

Both Pokémon used their respective attacks and collided with one another sending them both back.

I had to think of something now, else I would lose easily, this Dugtrio was provinigproving to be one hard Pokémon to beat.

What else could I do to get rid of Dugtrio. I tried speed. I tried its weakness, but it had dodged both those attacks, the attacks I only had left were not water, so it many take a while to get rid of this Pokémon.

I didn't want to spend ages getting rid of one Pokémon, sure all Giovanni's Pokémon were going to be hard and I was sure they were going to get harder to beat. If I had trouble getting rid of Dugtrio then I would definitely lose this battle.

'Dugtrio, bulldoze.'

Dugtrio, buried itself in the ground so only its eyes could be seen before it pushed the ground around it and Charged at Blastoise.

'Use hydro pump.' I said to Blastoise.

A powerful jet of water was shot towards Dugtrio making the ground around it wet and harder to push. I smiled. I didn't know how that would have turned out but it turned out that it was for the best.

'Use skull bash.'

Blastoise ran head on towards Dugtrio.

'Dodge.' Giovanni called,

Although Dugtrio's attempt was futile as it was stuck, due to the wet ground sticking to Dugtrio causing it to move slowly.

Blastoise slammed into Dugtrio, it hurt Dugtrio, not as much as I would have liked, but at least I had hit Dugtrio.

Unfortunately, I had freed it from the wet ground.

'Dugtrio, Magnitude.'

I had to think of something quick.

I remembered the hole that Dugtrio made, it was filled with water. I knew it was a long shot, but it may work.

'Go into Dugtrio's hole.' I said to Blastoise, before Dugtrio could follow up the command Blastoise was in the hole.

Dugtrio continued with the attack.

The only way we would know if Blastoise had fainted would be if it rose like a dead body, much like mine may be if I didn't win this battle.

'Use rapid spin.' I said hoping this attack would be carried out. I saw a little ripple from the water in the hole that I could see into.

Blastoise shot out and rose above Dugtrio.

'Use hydro pump.' I added.

'Use dig.' Giovanni attempted, but either way Dugtrio would get hit.

Unfortunately, for Giovanni Dugtrio couldn't prolong its inevitable end in this battle.

It got hit with hydro pump before it could even start to dig.

As soon as Blastoise stopped and landed the opposite side we knew that Dugtrio had fainted.

Giovanni returned Dugtrio.

I was now at an advantage, as I had four Pokémon while Giovanni only had three.

'Rhyhorn, out.'

This Pokémon was dark grey, it had four thick short legs, on each foot were two front claws. Its head was like a fox's snout, but it looked hard, like it was carved out of stone. It had a primary horn on the tip of its snout. From its upper jaw protrude two small pointed teeth. Its eyes are narrow and red. The ridge on its back looks like a gear. Its body looks like it had been carved perfectly out of stone There is a lower wide ridge on each side of its gear ridge in the middle of its back, which then heightens a little before leading to its stomach. On each of its legs it has a small ridge that looks identical to a part of its back.

I still had Blastoise, but I knew Giovanni would make this difficult, just like he did with Dugtrio. This battle might be like the Charizard and Graveler battle, although Blastoise has less health than Charizard did.

I took out my Pokédex to scan Rhyhorn.

'_Rhyhorn, the spike Pokémon. Rhyhorns brain is very small. It is so dense, while on a run it forgets why it started running in the first place. It apparently remembers sometimes if it demolishes something.' _My Pokédex told me.

I would keep Blastoise out as it may have a chance against Rhyhorn.

'Use slam.' Giovanni called out.

Before I could even register what was happening Rhyhorn had slammed into Blastoise and made it fall over.

I saw that Blastoise had fainted.

Well, this proved that Blastoise had no chance against Rhyhorn.

I now only had two eligible Pokémon left.

I returned Blastoise and brought out a Pokémon that I knew needed training, but this was life or death for me, I had to find a way to get it under control later, right now I needed its rampaging nature, if necessary.

'Aerodactyl, I choose you.'

Aerodactyl came out roaring. It hovered in the air.

I knew that ground types would not affect Aerodactyl, plus it would shrug off Rock attacks at is was also a rock type.

'Aerodactyl, use stone edge.'

I hadn't seen a few of Aerodactyls moves in action by any Pokémon before, so now was a good time as any.

Stones jutted out from the ground like small pillars and headed towards Rhyhorn.

'Horn attack.'

Rhyhorn ran towards the stones, as soon as he reached the furthest one he smashed through without stopping, it collapsed but the stones bounced harmlessly off of him.

He kept ramming through the stones like they were made of butter.

'Take down!' Giovanni called.

Rhyhorn jumped as soon as the last small pillar was destroyed, he headed straight for Aerodactyl.

'Use air slash.'

Aerodactyl headed straight towards Rhyhorn with its wings outstretched. I guess it wasn't worrying about the take down. It slashed Rhyhorm with both its wings cancelling the take down before Rhyhorn fell towards the ground.

A big dust cloud was created.

'Rhyhorn, slam.'

Rhyhorm jumped and slammed into Aerodactyl before he or I could process what was happening.

Aerodactyl staggered in the air for a moment before it regained its balance. It looked like it was ready to attack and destroy Rhyhorn. I also needed to get rid of this.

I knew I needed to get rid of this. I know Aerodactyl would have to recharge, but I'm sure it would be able to survive a move against Giovanni's next Pokémon.

'Aerodactyl, hyper beam.' I called.

Aerodactyl let loose a huge red line of light that instantly connected with Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn fainted as soon as the move struck.

Giovanni wasted no time, he called back Rhyhorn before sending out his fifth Pokémon.

'Golem.' He announced.

This Pokémon was round with dark green irregular circular kind of shapes of plates for a shell. From the middle of this shell was a small light brown head. On each side were two arms with three white claws, the arms were also the same colour as the head. Its legs were also the same colour. On the feet, there were four front claws and one back claw. Its eyes were bigger than Rhyhorns although they were still red.

'Golem, use smack down.' Giovanni called.

I didn't know what this move did.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, then I noticed two round rocks falling from the sky, they were aimed for Aerodactyl's wings. I couldn't call out any move to stop them both or to dodge either of them.

As soon as they hit Aerodactyl it was shot down, this would mean I now had a flying Pokémon, that could not fly.

This would be hopeless; now how would I expect to win. This would increase Aerodactyls rage, in the next battle I wondered if it would become easily enraged, or if it would be different.

'Aerodactyl, use hyper beam.' I said.

Aerodactyl shot a hyper beam straight towards Golem, but it managed to move away in time.

'Use earthquake.'

This had Giovanni's plan, he needed my Pokémon to be grounded so that he could use moves that would normally affect me, but now they would since Aerodactyl was grounded.

This was a mistake I didn't want to make again; I would have to find a way to outmanoeuvre that

move.

The ground shook, sending most people on the floor. Giovanni and I had experienced this enough so we still stood as it finished.

The team Rocket grunt that almost lost his grip on Camilla last time made sure that his grip was tight enough this time to not let her go.

I saw Aerodactyl had fainted, this meant we both had two Pokémon left and I only had one that was ready to fight and it was weak against the Pokémon Giovanni had. If that was not enough, Golem had taken no damage whatsoever, so that would make it so much harder for me.

I returned Aerodactyl, I was reluctant to carry on, but I didn't have a choice.

'You ready buddy?' I asked Pikachu, who looked worried sitting next to me.

'Pika!' He said in determination.

This is the Pokémon that all members of Team Rocket feared. He was my most powerful Pokémon, Giovanni looked startled for a fraction of a second, before the expression disappeared.

'Golem, use dig.'

Golem buried itself underground.

'Pikachu, follow it.'

Pikachu moved into the hole and followed Golem.

'Use thunderbolt.' I said as Pikachu was in the hole.

I knew that there was water somewhere and since Golem was so large it may have accidentally made a small gap between his whole and the ware, this would help Pikachu as water is a great conductor of electricity.

'Dig!' Giovanni forced.

Golem came out paralyzed and wet.

Pikachu came out, looking like it hadn't just followed Golem into hole, plus it was completely dry.

'Bulldoze.'

I suddenly had a crazy idea, and if it worked I may beat Golem with Pikachu.

'Use iron tail on the ground.'

Pikachu jumped and just before his tail hit the ground it glowed and looked like metal.

It stuck into the ground, only a few centimetres, but it was enough to keep Pikachu stationary.

Golem dug into the ground before coming towards Pikachu.

As soon as the ground came up below Pikachu, Pikachu was launched into the air.

'Use iron tail.' I said as Pikachu came down.

Once again Pikachu's tail glowed before turning to look like metal, he hit it against Golems shell. Golem skidded back to where it was when it started bulldoze.

'Golem, use rollout.'

Golem tucked into a ball and rolled straight towards Pikachu.

'Use slam.' Pikachu rammed into Golem with the same force, both Pokémon were pushed back, creating a large dust cloud.

Once the cloud dispersed we saw that Golem had fainted, now we only had one Pokémon left, but Pikachu was hurt so I had to think of a way to keep Giovanni's last Pokémon working so I would wear Pikachu out so much.

Giovanni called back Golem.

'Rhydon, out!' He said. 'I must say, Jordan, you have given me quite the test, but you do remember Rhydon, how I swept you with it last time, this time it a lot stronger, but all you have to battle against it is a small, little mouse.' Giovanni grinned, as if he knew he was on the verge of victory.

I took out my Pokédex, since last time, I had no time to scan Rhydon, it was just, hi Rhydon, fainted Pokémon, fainted Pokémon, fainted Pokémon, fainted Pokémon, me in hospital. I did not fancy a repeat of that.

'_Rhydon, the drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhyhorn. Rhydon has a horn that serves as a drill. It is used for destroying rocks and boulders. This Pokémon occasionally rams into streams of magma, but the armour-like hide prevents it from feeling the heat.' _

'Drill run.' Giovanni commanded.

Rhydon put its head down its horn heading straight for Pikachu. I had no time to help Pikachu, I was too stunned. Pikachu got hit and fell over. It looked beat up, like drill run was an extremely powerful move.

Pikachu slowly got up, but looked shaky.

Before I processed anything else Dratini was between Pikachu and Rhydon.

Giovanni looked like he was going to laugh, such a small Pokémon against a Rhydon.

Dratini looked at me before it nodded.

I quickly got Pikachu and I laid it down next to me before I turned back.

I know knew it was time.

'Drill run.' Giovanni ordered.

Rhydon carried out the attack.

'Dratini, dodge.' I said.

Dratini slithered and managed to easily dodge the move.

Giovanni looked stunned that such a small Pokémon could have dodged that move.

'Rhydon, use bulldoze!' Giovanni called.

'Dratini, dodge and use dragon breath.'

Dratini easily dodged as Rhydon bulldozed past it, once Dratini turned around it unleashed a blue fire aiming straight for Rhydon, once the fire stopped Rhydons face looked a little charred.

Giovanni looked a little angry, he was getting infuriated that his most powerful Pokémon was being outwitted by a small snake-like Pokémon.

'Earthquake.' Giovanni tried.

Dratini slithered across the ground easily as the ground shook violently.

Once the ground stopped shaking Dratini started to glow. It grew larger and longer, sleeker and it looked really powerful now.

Giovanni looked like he wanted to shout now, or take out his gun and kill me.

I admired how Giovanni was true to his word, that was one thing I didn't expect him to be. I didn't expect him to keep to his word.

Dragonair appeared as soon as the glowing stopped. I swear my Dragonair may be bigger than Alan's, it looked longer and a lot more Powerful, but my Dratini looked smaller than Alan's.

'I had to finish this now.'

'Dragonair, use dragon pulse.'

A small wave of purple surrounded Dragonairs snout before it was pushed and headed straight for Rhydon, it grew larger as it got closer which made it harder for Rhydon to dodge.

'Rhydon, use dig.' Giovanni attempted, but the Dragon pulse hit it before it could even begin to dig.

A huge gas cloud appeared which covered the whole field.

Rhydon and Dragonair disappeared into it.

I couldn't see Giovanni either.

No sound was heard except the light swoosh of gas slowly moving and dissolving in the air.

As soon as the cloud disappeared we saw that Ryhdon had fainted.

Giovanni returned his Pokémon.

He took out his gun and pointed it to me.

This is it, this is how I was going to die.

I thought Giovanni would have kept his word. I thought he would have disbanded team Rocket like he said.

'Say goodbye, Jordan Hale.'

A huge crash was sounded above.

A huge orange flying Pokémon came crashing through the roof landing a few feet in front of Giovanni.

A man with a faded red jacket, blue jeans and a worn red and white cap jumped off the Pokémon's back and stood in front of Giovanni.

'Leave my son alone.' The man growled.

'R-r-re-red?' Giovanni stammered with so much fear in his voice.

My dad was here.

He rode in on his Charizard.

He made his way straight to Delia, every team Rocket grunt moved to the walls, scurrying to get away.

I was hit with a force so hard I almost fell over.

Camilla almost crushed me in a hug.

'Can't breathe.' I managed.

She loosened her hold on me and just hugged me.

Rachel gave me a short embrace while Brock settled for patting me on the back.

Liam came over with Leaf.

Liam gave me a nod while Leaf embraced me.

'I'm glad you're not dead.' Leaf said.

'Me too.' Camilla said wiping away her tears as did everyone else.

I noticed my dad walking over to me with my mum.

My mum raced towards me encasing me a bone crushing hug.

Giovanni ran out the building with the rest of Team Rocket behind him.

None of them looked at me or my dad as they ran out.

My mum released me and started to cry again.

'How about we go, home, we can talk more there.' Red suggested.

**Sorry, if this was longer than expected. I made the battle as best as I could which I admit was hard.**

**Well now we know who Jordan's dad is, I guess a lot of you knew anyway. **

**Next chapter will be the first part of the first movie. I've split into three parts. It won't be exactly like the movie, of course it will go over the same things, but it will be a little different. **

**Now Jordan has eight badges, so after the movie Arc he will be on his way to victory road and eventually the Pokémon league.**

**Hope to see you next time.**

**Chapter forty-seven: Pokémon: Movie Arc Part 1**


	47. 47 Pokemon: Movie Arc Part 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me until further notice.**

47\. Pokémon: Movie Arc Part 1

We made our way out of the Gym, I was walking between my parents.

I felt like a huge hole had been filled, I was in a family, a proper family, though there was a small tugging in the back of my head, but I ignored it for now, I was just focused on being happy with my full family.

As soon as my friends exited they were pulled to the side.

Camilla's parents pulled her into a massive family hug. Her parents sobbed as they encased her.

Brocks siblings ran to their big brother and hugged him, his mother was right behind them, Flint nodded at me before going to his son.

Rachel's mother hugged Rachel in what looked like a bone crushing hug. Rachel looked like she would pass out any second.

Leaf's mother grabbed her in a hug, sobbing as she caressed her daughter's hair.

Professor Oak stood in front of Liam. Blue appeared behind him, Liam looked shocked before he waved off a hug, instead Blue clapped him on the back softly in reassurance.

A black figure landed in front of us when we were all recovering from an almost fatal attack.

It was orange and resembled a Dragon, but on two feet, it looked a little chubby.

It handed me a white envelope. It then gave one to each of my friends, including Leaf and Liam.

I opened it as the Dragon kind of creature flew away.

I read it out loud to my parents.

'Dear Pokémon trainer, I have heard that you are a great trainer and that you are strong, so I a fellow trainer have asked you to come to my island. I have been known as the greatest trainer in the world, so I would like to invite you to have a battle with me, I hope you come and don't disappoint me.' I said.

'Who's it by?' Red asked.

'It isn't signed.' I replied.

'Who's the strongest trainer?' My mother asked my father.

'I don't think I know them.' Red replied. 'Blue?' My father asked.

'You're the strongest I know.' Blue replied.

'Why didn't either of you get one?' Liam asked Blue and Red.

'It's probably for young trainers.' Flint replied. 'I am a Gym leader and I didn't get one either.' Flint explained.

It was strange to get a letter out of nowhere and how did this person knew about my friends and I?

I turned the letter over and found out that we should head to Vermillion and head out south east past Fuchsia on a boat that would take us to this island.

'Dad…' I started.

He chuckled. 'I'll be here when you get back.' He promised.

'Pidgeot, let's go.' Rachel said.

'Fearow, light the stage.' Camilla said.

'Pidgeot, give us a ride.' Liam said.

I remember battling Liam when he had a Pidgeotto, now it had evolved it looked proud and a little bigger than Rachel's.

'I'll be back.' I told my parents.

'Stay safe.' My mum told me before giving me one last hug.

'All threats are gone.' I promised her.

I joined Camilla.

She climbed onto Fearow.

Leaf and Liam were already off.

Camilla's dad grabbed my arm before I could join Camilla.

'I don't trust you.' He started. 'Just like your father, reckless. Take good care of my little girl, or else, you will have me to answer to, and you don't know me that well, just don't judge people how they seem.' He said before he released my arm and I climbed behind Camilla.

We soured off behind Pidgeot and we headed east towards Vermillion.

Now there was no trouble for me to worry about, not now, not since Team Rocket had officially disbanded, Giovanni had promised, but he had also said if he lost he would leave, but before my dad came in from the roof Giovanni pointed a gun at me.

I didn't want to think about that now, so I just admired the view from up here, on Fearow. It was great to see up here, from a flying type Pokémon's point of view.

I looked at Viridian behind us getting smaller, as soon as it looked like a small grey blotch I looked around and found out I could see Mt. Moon in the distance to the north. I saw the Peak, that's where Brock Rachel and I spent the night once after my second encounter with Team Rocket.

The memory of sleeping under the stars at a mountains peak looking up at the stars with a clear sky was now truly a moment to behold. I wondered if I would ever experience that again.

I didn't really appreciate that much, but now as I looked back I wish I did, I wish I had taken every opportunity.

'You're quiet, Jordan.' Camilla observed. 'It's not like you.' She continued.

'Just thinking.' I replied.

'Not much to think about now.' She said.

'Huh?' I asked.

'Well, no more gyms, no more battles to prepare for, not now anyway.'

I realized Camilla was right.

I had now collected all eight Gym badges, I had nothing to look forward to, well except the Pokémon league, but at the moment we were heading in the opposite direction. I did have one thing on my mind.

It was this "strongest Pokémon trainer" I didn't understand how he could call himself that, I wondered if he came from a far of region. I mean, how many trainers had he battled? Was he unbeaten, unlike Liam and I, I had been beaten more than once and I knew Liam had lost at least twice.

We neared Vermillion, as it started to turn dark.

I knew Leaf and Liam would have already landed and were probably on their way to the Pokémon centre.

Fearow and Pidgeot landed in front of the Pokémon centre.

Leaf and Liam were waiting for us.

'Glad you guys got here, much later and it would be completely dark.' Leaf said.

We all walked into the Pokémon centre and sat down at a table.

I knew that we would stay here for the night and then in the morning we would make our way to the island this trainer said he was on.

I looked at where nurse joy would normally be, but the place was vacant.

'…Jordan..' Liam said.

'Has anyone noticed that nurse Joy isn't at her usual place?' I asked.

All my friend looked in the direction I did and widened their eyes as they saw what I saw.

'That is weird.' Brock admitted.

Normally if I had pointed that out Brock would go up to her and declare his undying love, but she wasn't there.

It was strange, I didn't know if something had happened to her or it was something else, but I also wanted to figure it out. I also noticed this Pokémon centre was a little bare, there were only a few people in here excluding my friends and I.

It wasn't just strange, I mean no a nurse Joy absent from a Pokémon centre, I couldn't imagine many reasons, each solution I came up with was a s crazy as the last, the first was a plausible solution. Maybe there was a nurse Joy convention we didn't know about. Surely Brock would have told us. He would be the one to know about it. Once we were there he would be able to tell the difference between the nurse Joy in Pewter and the nurse Joy in Lavender. Since Brock would have known about this, maybe he just decided not to tell us.

Now though Chansey was behind the counter, I'm sure she was glad that she didn't have much to do. She didn't look happy though, I'm sure she missed being a helper with her human companion.

I couldn't imagine Pikachu going on without me, or vice versa, me and him had been with each other since Viridian forest, he was always perched upon my shoulder.

I felt extremely sorry for Chansey, but I knew that the only way to cheer her up would be to get nurse Joy back.

Maybe I was over thinking this, maybe she was just taking a rest, or maybe she was feeling a little under the weather, but it didn't make sense, Chansey seemed to look like it was more than that, it looked as if nurse Joy was missing.

'Maybe Brock could find her.' Rachel joked. I was glad she hadn't turned completely serious yet, I'm sure he Chatelaine duties would help her turn into a sophisticated woman.

This was not the time to joke, Chansey was in despair.

Brock interrupted my thoughts.

'She's not here.' Brock replied.

I didn't know how he knew, but he was the person who would know.

I knew we couldn't dwell on this now, we had to get some sleep for tomorrows great adventure.

I woke up with a with the dream I just had still on my mind, it wasn't the most disturbing, but it still felt like the disturbing dreams I have had recently.

I talked to Liam yesterday and found out he had been having the same kind of dreams. He had also dreamed of this floating figure and for some reason he was standing protectively in front of Leaf, as if this figures sole purpose was to hurt Leaf.

This was when I realized that Liam and Leaf's friendship was deep. Or at least it would be, especially if this was real.

Two people having the same dream was quite uncommon, but both Liam and I felt there was something deeper to these dreams than we were letting on. Brock didn't worry about it, but Liam and I just couldn't let it go, since we had no other worries for a week or so before the Pokémon league started.

These dreams were weird since they were linked in some way, same place same figure same people, as if they were a location that was precise and it had a major event planned.

The dream I had was my friends and I landing on a large lump of rock in the middle of a storm in the middle of the ocean, a huge building loomed over us as lightning flashed to show it properly, our friends and I knocked before the doors opened, that's when I woke up.

I decided to push it away, my friends and I were on a mission to find "The Strongest Pokémon Trainer". I wanted to prove to him that I was stronger.

My friends I decided to head out as soon as we finished breakfast, Leaf and Liam had already left.

'Ready buddy?' I asked Pikachu.

'Pika!' He replied in determination.

We stepped outside and immediately felt the rain pelt my head before hitting every other part of my body, burning my face as it splattered my cheeks.

I didn't know it would be raining, heavily I might add.

Pikachu didn't mind it that much. Neither did Camilla's, but she hid Cubone from it.

My friends and I ran toward the docks, apparently, there was a ship that would take us to this supposed island.

When we got there a sailor was standing there, as soon as he saw us he sighed in disappointment as if he knew we were going to be late.

'If you're here for the ship, I'm afraid that the see is too rough to sail today, even the cruise is cancelled for today.' The sailor said just before we reached him.

So being late was not what he sighed for.

How many people had he explained this to I wonder.

Damn, was my first initial thought.

How were we supposed to get to this place with no transportation? I saw the sea if it was this choppy near land I wondered how bad it would be out in open waters.

I considered using Blastoise, but I didn't know how he would fare against this storm.

'I do have something if you are considering going out to sea even if you ignore my warning.' The sailor said.

He handed us each a small really squashed capital "T" shaped device with tiny holes in the side.

'They are breathing devices, they get rid of the hydrogen in the water so you just breath in the oxygen, so you don't drown, just breathe through your mouth and you will be fine.' The sailor informed.

I let out Blastoise. Camilla put Cubone in her bag, Rachel did the same with her Eevee. I gave my Pikachu a breathing device, Camilla's Pikachu had one.

My friends and I jumped on Blastoise's back before it dived deep underwater.

I closed my eyes and held my breath on instinct when I couldn't hold my breath any longer I let go and found out I could breathe normally, but only through my mouth.

I opened my eyes and found out that the seafloor was amazing.

All these Pokémon that I had seen before, there were hundreds of them and some new Pokémon, but I didn't take out my Pokédex, I didn't want to accidentally break it.

I saw Blastoise found this as easy as I did walking, despite the storm that raged above us.

It was hard to concentrate on taking in the beauty of the underwater wonders when a massive storm kept coming back to your mind, plus the lightning constantly flashed showing light, although we could already see.

My mind drifted to Leaf and Liam, I hoped they were okay, maybe they had got there before the storm started, maybe they had arrived safely.

If my dreams were real and they led up to this then they would be safe, but the dreams wouldn't make sense if they led up to this.

I tried to think positive, they would be fine, Liam was strong and Leaf was smart enough to hold him back if he acted too rash.

I acted rash a few times, how I just jumped into battle reacted to things on instinct, I swear one day it could get me killed, it almost did once. If it wasn't for my dad I would be dead now.

There was a bad thing about having to wear these breathing devices: we couldn't communicate with one another we were silent, we exchanged glances a few times, but that was a s far as the conversations proceeded.

I did have one problem that kept invading my mind, the Pokémon trainer we were going to see. I didn't know how he had the authority to call himself the greatest Pokémon trainer ever. Maybe he had defeated every other trainer in all the other regions, but he had one region left and I was going to show him that I would be the person to beat him.

I would show him that Kanto has the strongest Pokémon trainers.

After our battle, he would have to come up with a new title.

Blastoise made it to a huge stack of stone jutting out from the ground. He swam up it and landed on it.

The rain pelted down upon us, but it didn't hurt me now since I was soaked from being underwater for a while. I wondered if there was no storm if we would be able to see this island from Vermillion's port.

But it could be farther away from Vermillion than Cinnabar is.

It didn't really matter; we were here now.

I looked up and saw this place was big. It looked taller than the Silph. Co, but it also looked thinner, but looks could be deceiving. It looked like it was made entirely of metal.

The big wooden, red arch doors looked over us, they were about twice my size.

I knocked on the door and they opened. I returned Blastoise before following my friends inside.

Inside was a small room with around seven steps leading to another set of doors, they were also red, but they were rectangle, like normal doors, they were also the same size.

A figure with a dark green hooded cloak stood in front of the doors.

So, this was the famous Pokémon trainer.

'Hello.' They greeted us before we could say anything, it sounded like a woman.

'My master has been waiting for you.' She concluded taking us through the doors.

As soon as we entered she gave us each a white towel to dry ourselves. I took off my hat and dried my hair.

The woman came in with us.

After I dried my hair before I could look around the girl talked again.

'I will go and alert my master of your arrival.'

This Pokémon trainer must be powerful if he has someone traveling with him. This girl must have been one of his traveling companions.

I did not want any of my friends to do that. I would never be above them in skill or be more powerful than they were.

Rachel had become a Château Champion; Camilla came second place. Brock was a previous Gym leader, and I had defeated all eight Gyms, we were all at an equal level.

I was now able to take in my surroundings. This room was over twice the size of one floor of the Silph. Co. I could see a battlefield, larger than any regular battlefield.

On either side of the room were large marble pools of water, with a small marble fountain.

A few water Pokémon resided in them. The floor was dirt, I expected it to be something else, but maybe this Pokémon trainer preferred the proper battlefield. A huge spiral staircase, exactly like te one in my dream led up somewhere, behind it was the largest window I had ever seen, also like my dream, the storm raging on outside, also in my dream.

I was beginning to worry.

I saw Leaf and Liam, they spotted us, we made our way over to them.

'How long have you been here?' Rachel asked.

'We arrived about ten minutes before you.' Leaf replied.

I looked at Liam he already looked worried.

'The dream.' He said.

I nodded.

'What dream?' Brock inquired.

We needed to tell them and since I couldn't come up with a lie to cover it, now was the best time to tell them.

'Liam and I have been having these dreams.' I started.

'Dreams.' Liam scoffed.

'Kind of like a nightmare.' I corrected. 'They are irregular, but we have had the same dream more than once, the circumstances were different in the dreams though.' I explained.

'In one of mine I was protecting Leaf from something.' Liam explained.

'I can take care of myself, Liam.' Leaf replied.

'I know.' Liam said trying to keep this conversation light-hearted.

'My circumstance was the figure talking to us in a kind of sinister tone.' I said.

My friends tried to ponder over this.

'What are the other circumstances?' Camilla asked us.

'A ball of blue shot into the air and it seemed as if I was the target, but maybe it was from the ceilings point of view. Two of each Pokémon were battling each-other. Other than that the other one is too bad to say out loud.' Liam said.

No-one pressed him, but I was curious.

'Jordan?' Rachel pressed.

'A small pink figure floating into here. The floating figure mocking my battling, other than standing in front of Camilla to protect her, when neither of us had Pikachu, the only other one was the one I told you about.'

My friends did seem a little worried, but Brock thought that it was just coincidence.

'These could be just dreams.' Brock reasoned.

I looked around and noticed something else that would prove this was not just a coincidence.

'Okay, if you're right and this is a coincidence explain to me how everyone here, including the people we don't know were in my dream.' I said.

Liam noticed also. 'Oh, no.' He said.

Brock couldn't come up with an explanation like that.

'Let me get this straight?' Leaf said to both of us. 'You both had dreams of similarity, didn't tell us and now apparently, according to your perceptions the dreams were actually visions of the future, but you didn't tell us about these dreams?' Leaf was starting to yell.

'Look…' I started. '…we didn't know what these dreams meant or why they were recurring.' I defended Liam and I.

'If we knew that they were visions then we would have stopped them or at least tried.' Liam said.

Now that I knew these dreams were visions I didn't know what to say.

'Wait!' Rachel exclaimed. 'What about Jordan's aura, that might be why he had the visions.' Rachel suggested.

'What?' Liam asked.

'Oops, sorry we didn't tell you.' Camilla started. 'At the end of Jordan's battle with Sabrina, Jordan glowed blue, we were told it was his aura activating.' Camilla explained.

'And it's only happened once?' Leaf asked.

I nodded.

'That's good theory.' I said, but how come Liam had the dreams like me?' I asked.

'Maybe when you were little a little aura was put upon Liam and that's when you had the same dreams.' Brock reasoned.

'What about now?' Liam asked.

'Well if these are visions and not a coincidence then Liam may have used up the aura you accidentally gave him, or he might still have it.' Brock said.

'No offence, Jordan, but I didn't really want to dream the same place you dreamt of.' Liam told me.

'Not your fault.' I replied.

The woman came down again.

'My master asks that you let out all your Pokémon.' The woman said.

Everyone in the room let out their Pokemon, as the "Master" requested.

'My master has said he will join you shortly, he is a patient man and wishes you all be patient with him.'

The girl went to stand by the spiral staircase.

So, the strongest Pokemon trainer was about of come down those stairs and show himself to all these Pokemon trainers who had made it to the location he had told us to meet him.

I guess this guy was patient especially if he was the strongest trainer, maybe that is what I was missing from my battles. I wasn't being patient enough, my decisions were too rash, maybe I needed to slow down and just think before I acted.

I had acted rash in almost all my Gym battles, the way I acted in my first battle when I lost against Brock, I knew now I was incredibly foolish. Now I would have thought looking back "Jordan, what are you doing?" I was incredibly rash.

Giovanni was always patient with his Pokemon and his moves, maybe that was his downfall, every trainer has a weakness, so maybe he wasn't the strongest Pokemon trainer because of his patience, it was obviously a tactic he used or something along those lines.

Pikachu's ears perked up.

'What is it bud?' I asked him.

'Pika.' He replied pointing to the stairs.

The whole room grew silent you could hear a pin drop; it was so silent you could probably hear other peoples heartbeats.

'_I feel a presence like my own.'_ I heard a voice say in my head.

I decided to stay silent, I didn't want to sound crazy.

I knew this voice, I was sure I had heard it before, it sounded vaguely similar.

'_Hello…'_ I thought to the voice that I heard.

I heard the owner of the voice chuckle, but it sounded a little evil.

'_You can even reply through your mind. Brilliant.'_ The voice commented.

I heard the pat of feet hit metal, like paws going across laminate flooring.

The figure that came down the stairs looked humanoid, but definitely wasn't human.

This brought up so many questions.

This supposed Pokemon trainer was not even human?

I thought you could only be a Pokemon trainer if you were human.

What Pokemon did they have?

How many Pokemon did they have?

Were any of them similar to mine or my friends?

How many trainers had he battles to call himself the strongest Pokemon trainer?

What was he trying to prove?

But the question that surfaced above all the others was: Who was he?

'_Hello, all. I am glad you made it past the fast test, I hope the storm wasn't too much trouble.'_ The voice started.

He storm was his doing, he could control the weather?

'Who are you?' A boy a little older than me asked. He stepped forward to emphasize his question.

'_I am the one who sent the letter. I was the one who invited you all here, I am a little disappointed. I thought there would be more of you.'_

So, some people didn't make it this far.

I started to wonder if any of them attempted to make the trip.

'_Though, I am sure you will be enough.' _He continued.

Enough? I thought.

'Enough for what?' Liam asked.

'_Battling against.' _The voice spoke as if the answer was obvious. _'Actually…I shouldn't lie to you. I am not a human.'_

That was obvious.

'_I was created by humans like you, here on this very island.'_

If you can call this an island.

'_But it did not look like this, I was taken in by someone of your kind.'_

He said "your kind" like he hated all humans.

'_He said he was helping me, but I was naïve, I was being forced to help him, he led me astray, I escaped from him and ended up here. He was using me and I decided from then on, that all humans must be destroyed. And I'll settle with destroying you first.'_

This took a dark turn, he was going to destroy us because of one human, one human that used him.

I stepped forward, noticing the shocked looks my friends had on me.

'You can't do that!' I said loudly.

The figure turned around.

He was primarily light grey with a long purple tail. His tail starts from just below his stomach on the front where it is large, it thins as it passed in-between his legs, at the end it is bulbous. On top of his head on either side is a blunt horn. His eyes are purple. A small tube extends from the back of his head to the top of his spine. He has a defined chest and shoulders that look like a breastplate. His arms are long and thin on each hand are three digits, they are rounded at the tips. His legs look like chicken legs before eaten, but the bone part that sticks out is elongated a little. Its feet also has three digits, two at the front and one at the back pointing towards the other foot, the tips of each toe are rounded.

I saw the guy who spoke before inch back to where he was.

'_And why not?'_ The said…thing spoke.

His mouth didn't move, so I knew he was speaking in our minds.

Just because one human defied you doesn't mean all humans are like that.'

'_You think one human defied me. No! Loads of humans defied me, the people that created me defied me, they were experimenting, taking tests on their only surviving subject: me. I destroyed them. The man who took me in defied me, his followers defied me. So, if you think one human defied me then you are wrong. A lot of humans defied me.'_

'That doesn't mean you can kill all human life.' I responded.

'_And why not?' _He asked repeating his previous question.

'Not all humans are like that, you just want humans to answer to you, none of us here are like that.' I started.

'_Everyone here is like that, you all answered to me.' _The figure replied. _'You all came here to my will.'_

'No.' I responded. 'You did not bring us here, your powers could control the weather, but you cannot control humans, you can't mess with free will. We came here on our own. You invited us here, but you on your own did not bring us here we came with the help of our Pokémon.' I told the figure.

'_Pokémon, only tools for you humans, you only use them to do your bidding, then you toss them away when there is no use for them.'_ This figure was wrong.

'My Pokémon are my friends.' I replied. 'I don't make them do anything they don't want to.' I replied.

The figure chuckled.

'_that's an answer that all humans would say. I would not be as naïve as "your" Pokémon.' _He started. 'Pokémon I am speaking solely to you, join me and we can rule the world, forget your humans, We as Pokémon can rule the world, start anew.'He spoke.

'No, you can't.' Camilla spoke up.

I turned to her, as did everyone else.

The figure also looked at her.

'_How did you hear me. I spoke only to the Pokémon.'_

So, I wasn't the only one who heard the figure, Camilla heard it too.

The figure looked between me and Camilla.

'_Two souls with a similar psychic power.' _He chuckled again.

Did Camilla have an aura like me?

I couldn't dwell on that.

I decided to let everyone know what this figure was telling our Pokémon.

'You can't take our Pokémon.' I said.

'_I'm not. I will not willingly force them, like you "humans" do, I am asking them. It is purely their choice, but if they choose to refuse, they will suffer the same fate as you. They will be destroyed.'_

'So, you're going to kill humans?' I asked rhetorically.

'_Yes, I…'_

'Humans that created you.' I interrupted. 'If they didn't create you, you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be here and trying to destroy us.' I said.

'_That was their mistake!' _The figure almost yelled.

'Don't you think you should get to know us before you decide to destroy us and our Pokemon?'

The figure didn't say anything, so I assumed I had his attention.

'Don't you think we should get to know you?' I asked.

The whole place was silent.

It felt like the whole room was holding their breath.

'_I am Mewtwo.'_

**Well, here we are, part one of the first movie Arc. I'm not sure about doing all the movies, but I will definitely do more than just one. I know this is different from the first movie, but I've kept the plot more or less the same (I hope). Hope you like this and sorry it took so long I had WB for a while so it was hard to finish, but here it is.**

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Pokémon: Movie Arc Part 2**


	48. 48 Pokemon: Movie Arc Part 2

**Disclaimer: Someone once told me I don't own Pokémon**

48\. Pokémon: Movie Arc Part 2

Mewtwo?

So, that was the name of this figure, this Pokémon.

This Pokemon thought that all humans were bad, not only that, he thought that every Pokemon and human that opposed him were bad.

'_Since all your Pokemon will oppose me I will catch them.'_

'What? You can't do that.' A girl said.

Mewtwo chuckled evilly.

He levitated a few inches above the floor that he was on before.

A few people backed away, but Mewtwo knew what they were thinking, the door we had come through suddenly locked.

No no-one could come in and no-one could escape.

I didn't know why Mewtwo didn't do that earlier.

'_I am the most powerful Pokemon master, I can do whatever I want.'_

I stepped forward a little more.

'You're not a Pokemon master.' I started. 'A Pokemon master doesn't live solely on an island in the middle of no-where, A Pokemon master doesn't ask trainers to come and battle him, and last, a Pokemon trainer had their own Pokemon, you don't even have Pokéball's. You are not a Pokemon trainer, you are a Pokemon.' I said.

Mewtwo was really beginning to annoy me, even Liam-when he was really irritating-wouldn't be as bad as this.

Mewtwo thought he was the best at everything, now his logic was pretty futile. I mean if he did kill everyone no-one would be able to know how great he actually is, or how he says he is.

'_You're right, I am not a Pokemon master. I am the Pokemon master, but I am still a Pokemon. I am the strongest Pokemon.'_

Mewtwo was deluded, he had thought by killing humans that he had become strong, and by fleeing from others he had become stronger.

And now he said he would catch our Pokemon, I would not let him. I would stand by my Pokemon. I would not let them down, they had never let me down, so I would prove to them that I could do what it is that they had done for me.

I noticed that Mewtwo hovered forward a few feet, some people backed away, but I didn't flinch or falter.

His psychic powers are what he was using to levitate and move through the air as if it was a hot knife through butter. He had probably caused the storm that surrounded his island for miles, it was still raging on now. What about the doors? I guess he had closed them too, besides he was talking through his mind, although Camilla and I could hear everything he said to anybody. What else did he have power over? I'm sure the cloaked woman wasn't who we thought she was, she was probably someone whom we never met, or she was really dedicated to Mewtwo.

That was something I didn't get, Mewtwo wanted to annihilate the human race, but one human had stuck beside him, and they didn't even care when he said he would kill all humans. Unless the cloaked figure wasn't a human, maybe it was a human kind of Pokemon. But the thing I didn't get, if it wasn't human was how it could speak our language. Pokemon couldn't speak human-well except Team Rockets Meowth-could they?

'_I know what you're thinking.'_ Mewtwo said to me solely, though Camilla probably heard it.

The figure that stood by Mewtwo collapsed, her hood fell back as she fell.

I didn't believe it, all this time and she was here.

The whole of Vermillion City didn't know where she was and she had been here held captive the whole time.

Nurse Joy.

I had a few questions about why she was here.

'Nurse Joy?' A few people asked in surprise.

'Joy!' Brock cried as he rushed to her side to aid her.

He took off his back and looked for anything that might help her.

She stirred so we knew she was alive.

How did she get here, it was a challenge for us?

'_I guess you all want to know why she is here?' _ Mewtwo guessed. _'Well, I told her to come here on a Pokemon via telepathy, she brought her Dragon.'_

So, the big orange flying creature was a Dragon, he was the one who gave us our invitation.

'_I got her to write invitations to all of you, and more. Her Pokemon delivered them to you, and the ones that answered are here now.'_ Mewtwo explained.

'But why didn't you let her go earlier?' I asked.

'_I needed you to think I was important, a strong Pokemon trainer does not travel by themselves. Look at you. Most of you have someone you are travelling with.' _Mewtwo explained.

It made sense, if Nurse Joy was not standing here, if she didn't let us in the mystery of Mewtwo would be over quite quick, he kidnapped Nurse Joy to distract us, keep us for longer, to guess who he was.

'You wanted us to guess who you were.' I said. 'You wanted to see what we could come up with, wanted to see if any of us were right.' I continued. 'I know exactly who you are, not who you want to be. I know what you want to be, what we thought you could be after you revealed yourself to us, but

I know who you are.' I finalized.

'_You think you know me…' _Mewtwo started.

'No!' I interrupted forcefully, stopping him. 'I know you. You wanted us to think you were a human Pokemon trainer so we could trust you. You wanted us to respect you because you called yourself "the strongest". Once you revealed yourself, you wanted us to be surprised that you were a Pokemon and you wanted to scare us with your threats, your threats of catching our Pokemon and killing all humans.

Who you really are is what I'm most surprised about.'

I paused for a while.

I remember all the people who had infuriated me, all the people who said I wouldn't make it, all the people who didn't have faith in me and my Pokemon, anyone who opposed my ambitions or anyone who got in my way, nobody was as bad as this, no-one was as bad as Mewtwo, not even Giovanni. I say that, although Giovanni wanted to kill me, but Mewtwo wants to kill everyone.

'Mewtwo, you are a coward.'

Everyone looked at me with shock, even Mewtwo seemed shocked his eyes widened for a few seconds.

'You think killing people makes you feared, you were scared of those people so you killed them, you wanted to prove to them they were wrong, but if they were dead how could you prove to them that they were wrong? Then the second people who deceived you, what did you do?' I asked rhetorically. 'You fled, just like a coward. You were scared the same thing would happen again.' I continued. 'Mewtwo, inside, you are nothing, but a coward.I told him.

The whole place was silent for a while, maybe I had shocked Mewtwo. He looked a little angry.

'_Jordan Hale, of Pallet Town.' _Mewtwo started. I froze. _'You aren't made up to be who you show these people you are. Even though you stand up to me you are as brave as you claim I am.' _Mewtwo said. _'You are not brave as you think you are, and now due to your idiocy I will take your Pokemon.'_

Black balls rose from the ground and encapsulated a few Pokemon, among them was my Sandslash, Camilla's Seadra, Brock's Onix, Rachel's Pidgeot and few other people's Pokemon.

I started to return my Pokemon, but the Pokéball's got sucked in to the black balls.

I started to worry about Pikachu.

Camilla looked at her Pikachu before it was sucked into a ball.

My Pikachu looked worried before it got sucked in. I grabbed Pikachu's Pokéball with both hands and it dragged me up in the air a little, but I just strengthened my grip on the black ball, it took me to a chute. I was thrown down and I was shaken off Pikachu's Pokéball, but I looked up at the room I was in and found out it was not what I expected Mewtwo would have considering his past.

The room was dark, until I moved long thin lights hung from the ceiling they flickered on. I stood up and looked around.

There was a conveyer belt thing similar to the one in Cinnabar. The machine was whirring to life, there was a small screen that was light up green with black digital lines on it. A few yellow and red buttons were on the side.

On one side of the room were tubes, big enough to fit Charmeleon and Wartortle on top of each other in, but they were full of water and had a few tubes in them. The tubes were dangling though.

I started fumbling through the black balls, but it was impossible to see which Pokéball's were mine and which were not. I couldn't open any of them.

The conveyer belt started to move before a large metal claw was brought down and picked up a single black ball.

I made my way to the machine to see if I could find out anything about it.

As the ball passed through the box a name came up on the screen.

"CLOYSTER" showed up as the name, but I had never heard of a Cloyster before.

A Pokéball came out the other side of the box, the black ball gone.

I saw something flicker out the corner of my eye.

In one of the tubes a few bubbles appeared, a shape slowly grew. It looked like a ragged shell on its side with spikes jutting out from it.

I realized now what Mewtwo was doing, he was cloning Pokemon, but why would he do that, he said he would catch our Pokemon, he wouldn't be intending to give them back, he wanted to kill us all, so that would never be the reason.

I didn't understand this Pokemon, he was confusing, he wanted our Pokemon to clone, so he could have his own Pokemon, he didn't steal. Well, he would if we didn't get our Pokemon back.

If he wanted our Pokemon why weren't we already dead?

I heard a low thud and rushed to the opposite side of the room to find the Pokéball fell into a fabric bag, one of those in factories that clothes go in, but it was considerably smaller.

I saw another Pokéball come out and another tube was filled with a second Pokemon, I didn't know the name of this one either.

Slowly Pokéball's came out and more clones were made. All I could do was stand and watch. I couldn't help, I didn't know what to do. If I knew which Pokemon was mine I would stop the machine, but all the Pokéball's were the same. It seemed I wasn't the only one with a Great ball, many Pokemon trainers had also managed to obtain one.

I saw a few of my Pokemon become cloned within the tube.

I'm pretty sure that these Pokemon wouldn't be exactly the same. I mean my Pikachu and Camilla's were different, but that was based on the gender.

On the side I was on, where the Pokéball's came out was Cubone.

I picked it up before it fell into the bag along with the Pokéball's.

Eevee came out not long after, my Pikachu followed straight after, and Camilla's was one of the last to exit the machine.

'Are you alright, bud?' I asked Pikachu as he shook his head from the daze the machine had put him in.

'Pika.' He replied half-heartedly. I knew he wasn't quite with it since he had been put through the machine.

Eevee chirped upon my leg. I knew it hated that everyone else was getting attention, so I crouched down to pet it.

'Okay, guys, we need to stop Mewtwo.

Mewtwo had successfully cloned every single Pokemon we had, but what for, what could he possibly want them for, he didn't want anybody. Maybe he wanted Pokemon to help take over the world, or maybe he wanted Pokemon so once he destroyed the world he wouldn't be lonely.

I had to stop Mewtwo and I knew exactly how to.

The only thing I didn't know how to was get out.

I saw the chute I came down.

I released every Pokemon, the ones that lived-in water I returned and strapped them to my belt and I carried the rest in my hands.

I asked both Charizard, both Pidgeot and Fearow to help us out of the lab place.

Once I got out I asked those five Pokemon to get the rest of the Pokemon up.

They all gathered behind me.

I wasn't in the main room I was in a hallway, which I'm sure wasn't there when I ran towards the chute.

At the end of the hallway it was a little dark.

Before we started to walk into the main room I wanted to send a little message to Mewtwo.

'_Miss me?'_ I asked.

'Jordan?' I heard Camilla ask.

I saw that as my cue to walk into the main room.

Mewtwo was floating in the same place as last time, but this time he was turned toward me.

I stopped a few feet past the exit of the hallway.

I heard a collective gasp from everybody.

All their Pokemon behind me.

I saw someone resist the urge to run up to their Pokemon so they remained still.

I'd like to heard Mewtwo's sinister laugh now.

He raised his right hand and a doorway on the other side of him opened up to reveal exactly what I had, but the cloned version.

All the cloned Pokemon lined up on the opposite side of the battlefield.

The Pokemon behind me followed to do the same, but on this side of the battlefield. Even Cubone joined in.

I had not expected the clones to awake so quickly.

I walked to my friends calmly behind the line of real Pokemon. I could feel Mewtwo watching me the whole way.

'_Attack!'_ Mewtwo cried, both sides of Pokemon attacked each other, no-one could tell which Pokemon was theirs they looked almost identical. I couldn't tell them apart.

I knew there was no way any of my Pokemon would listen to me.

Pikachu was thundershocking Pikachu their attacks connecting, one trying to overpower the other.

Eevee was launching attacks at Eevee and vice versa. Both Cubone were hitting each other with their bones.

Everyone would try to confront Mewtwo, but the Pokemon somehow had got in our way if it wasn't our own it was someone else's. It was hard to get out of the way of some of their attacks.

I knew it was bad that all of us had scattered and Mewtwo could pick out each of us one by one individually.

I saw a blue sphere coming straight for me. I tried to protect myself with my arms, which wouldn't do any good, but I never felt anything.

The blue sphere dissolved right in front of me.

Mewtwo looked surprised as much as I did.

I heard a high-pitched squeal and a small pink figure descended. Just like my dream, but unlike my dream I made out the pink figure. It had a tail around the same length as Mewtwo's, but it was extremely thin before growing bulbous at the end. It had two long but small feet. Its hands had three small digits. It has two small pointed ears and its eyes are a light blue.

'_You're going to protect him?' _Mewtwo asked. _'Mew.'_

Mew? This was the mythical Pokemon Mew? I had read about this Pokemon so much, I had re-read everything anybody knew on Mew hundreds of times. Mew was said to be the only Mythical Pokemon ion existence, there is only one Mew and that makes him Mythical. Professor oak knew only a few things about Mew, but nothing that wasn't in the books.

Why would Mew protect me?

Now Mewtwo had a Pokemon to keep himself busy.

I now understood why he was called Mewtwo. Mew-two, the second Mew, he just thought he was better stronger quicker, more powerful. He was cloned from Mew's DNA, that's why he hated humans, he wanted to get rid of the natural and keep clones.

He was told by the humans that created him that he was stronger, he wasn't lying about one thing, he is naïve.

Since Mew was now going to try and stop Mewtwo it would be that much harder for us to stay out of the way of any attacks.

The clones were still fighting the originals, they were still evenly matched, but they all looked tired, thank goodness that both Aerodactyl had not used hyper beam or some of us may already be dead, I'd had a close call with that already, and I didn't fancy a repeat.

Unfortunately, I had brought my friends once again into trouble, maybe it would have been better if I had said "no" to Rachel when she asked to travel with me on that first day. I didn't want any of my friends to get into life and death experiences, I had already put them in enough danger. I had to stop this, to stop them travelling with me somehow. I know it would be hard for both them and myself, but I just didn't want to see any of them hurt like in Viridian Gym or worse. I would hate to see them injured or in any way hurt.

Mewtwo and Mew started firing attacks toward each other.

Now the real danger had appeared.

Leaf and Liam appeared next to my friends and me.

'Do you mind explaining this?' Liam asked me.

'He cloned our Pokemon.' I replied keeping my eyes on Mew and Mewtwo.

'So, our Pokemon are fighting clones of themselves.' Leaf stated in understanding.

I nodded as a flamethrower blasted over our heads.

'What can we do?' Camilla asked.

'Not, much.' Rachel replied. 'If we called our Pokemon it might distract them and they could get hurt and since as all these Pokemon seem evenly matched it would be a bad idea.' She continued.

Well at least I didn't have to explain everything.

'He can speak to you and me individually?' Camilla asked. 'Mewtwo, I mean?'

'Yeah, I have aura, but I don't know how he can speak to you, or how you communicate with him. If you had aura I'm sure Sabrina or her father would have told us.' I replied.

'My mother told me about having the psychic ability.' Leaf started.

We all turned to her. 'ESP…I think it's called that.' She continued. 'Extrasensory Perception.'

'Huh?' I asked.

'ESP, it's like having a sixth sense, like telepathy and other Psychic abilities, obviously, you can't control it, my mum knows someone who can use ESP at will, she also knows someone who can use aura, like you, Jordan.'

I wondered how Leaf was so educated. I wondered how her mother was so educated.

She had a guess at what Camilla had and it made sense if she could communicate with Mewtwo.

'What are we supposed to do about our Pokemon?' Liam asked, changing the conversation. This was our biggest problem at the moment. If we didn't find a way to stop our Pokemon, we may lose them. It was a disturbing thought, but Mewtwo had made it very clear than any Pokemon that sided with humans must be destroyed.

I could not let that happen to any of my Pokemon. I knew everyone in the room would agree with me.

I saw Brock was liking this the least, he wasn't a Pokemon trainer he was a breeder, they don't fight, not particularly. Brock had four that I know of, two of them were against me when he was a Gym leader.

I didn't know what leaf did. I know she was filling up the Pokédex, and to do that she had to battle to level up and evolve her Pokemon, but I guessed she decided against battling if she could.

Rachel had become the Grand Duchess of the Battle Château so I'm sure she was fine with battling.

Camilla had come second to Rachel, so I'm sure she had no problem in that area also.

Liam and I had taken part in every Gym battle, we had also engaged ourselves in every battle we could take part in, so we were happy with battles, but the ones that were going on around us had upset us.

Every single one of these Pokémon had once in their life taken part in a battle.

I could see that the Pokemon had grown really tired so instead of using attacks they were wrestling against each other in Physical damage. Just hitting each other using no Physical moves.

I didn't have an answer for Liam, no-one did.

I knew everyone was looking at me for an answer.

I was apparently silently appointed the leader.

A blast behind us made us all turn. I saw Mewtwo had caused the explosion his eyes were turning from blue back to their original colour.

So, Mewtwo and Mew were both fine with using their moves, they obviously had enough power to continue.

I needed to think of something quick.

I remembered going back to the dreams, a few things hadn't happened yet, and the storm was still going on.

Mewtwo had not threatened us to make Liam and I stand protectively in front of our friends, and since he was battling Mew it didn't seem like that would happen anytime soon.

I needed to have a crazy idea that normally got me out of these crazy situations. Every time I was in trouble I had managed to squeeze my way out, usually it was hard and usually it required more effort than I wanted to use, but I always manage to get out of it.

There was one idea that I had that was not crazy, but it was excessively flawed. We could leave out the front door:

Flaw 1 – Mewtwo may have locked the door from the outside.

Flaw 2 – We needed to take our Pokemon with us.

Flaw 3 – Mewtwo will notice us leaving.

Flaw 4 – There is a storm outside.

Flaw 5 – Without our Pokemon how would we escape.

Flaw 6 – In order to get our Pokemon we would have to figure out the current problem.

I didn't have any crazy ideas; my mind was being sensible in a time when I needed to act rash it had slowed down.

'Hey, you!' A boy called.

I turned around and saw a boy a few years older than me stand with every other trainer that had managed to get here behind him.

'You stood up to Mewtwo.' He continued.

I nodded.

'How?' He asked truly bewildered.

'I spoke my mind.' I replied.

'But, you stood up to something that would have killed you and it almost did.' He said back.

'You don't know the half of what he's done.' Rachel said. 'Not only has he beaten all eight Gym leaders, he saved me and Brock, previous Pewter City Gym leader from Team Rocket.' She told them.

'Team Rocket?' A girl said.

'I read about them and a boy that drove them away from the lost tower in Lavender.' A second boy said.

'That was you?' The first boy asked.

'He also battled them in Viridian City's Pokemon centre when he first met them. Then in Mt. Moon he saved Rachel and Brock from them. In Cerulean he saved the Gym leader and her sisters from them.' Liam told them.

'As you said he then met them in the lost Tower, then he saved me and the director in the Silph. Co by battling his way against all admins and executives.' Leaf added.

'Yeah, before the boss put me in hospital.' A few collective gasps were heard as I said that.

'Then they met again in the Viridian Gym as the boss was also the leader, and they battled it out before Jordan came out victorious and they disbanded.' Brock finished the team Rocket story.

'You disbanded team Rocket?' The first boy asked.

'He's met Articuno and Zapdos, the legendary birds, he restored power to the Kanto region, by helping the power plant, he woke up a Snorlax blocking the way past Vermillion City.'

'that was you, I was there.' A second girl said.

'So was I a third boy added.

'Wait, hold on.' I said. 'It all sounds great when you put all my achievements stacked up upon each other, but you haven't said anything bad against me.' I replied. 'Like how I lost against my first Gym leader. I let you get captured, how I destroyed a Gym, almost, I almost got one of you killed along with myself in Lavender. I almost destroyed the cycling road, I almost got three people killed-not including myself-in the Silph. Co, as you said I was put in hospital by Giovanni. My Aerodactyl almost destroyed half of Cinnabar island, I almost got you all killed and me again, and now we could all die because I brought you here.' I rounded up.

'That doesn't matter.' The first boy said.

'What, of cour…'

'No, it doesn't. Look, you did all of those things, you can help us and our Pokemon get out of here.' The boy said.

'All our Pokemon are about to collapse.' Liam said.

I looked to two Pikachu, that were mine and its clone, they were reduced to slapping one another across the face. I saw two Beedrill lazily hitting their needles against the others. Two Vileplume had slumped their heads together, they were barely pushing against each other.

This was not how I wanted our Pokemon to be reduced to.

'We will follow you.' The boy said.

Now I had a huge responsibility.

'Anything you tell us to do we will follow.' He continued.

Great, now I was also to give orders. I was eleven and I was given the responsibility to tell a thirteen or fourteen-year-old boy what to do.

'Fan out beside me.' I said.

Without question, everyone did what I said.

Okay, that felt weird, maybe I would get used to it, or not, but I don't think there will be much more of leading around.

'Mewtwo!' I yelled.

He stopped for a second and looked at me.

'Do you wish to die human, do not interrupt me.' He said before he shot another blue sphere at Mew who was near the ground now. Mew just created a pink sphere around itself to protect against attacks.

I had a crazy idea, a bad, crazy, insane, unforgivable idea.

My friends may kill me, but at least this may save them.

'Stay here.' I told everyone.

I took my first step, okay. I was committed now.

If I faltered everyone behind me would still follow me, but they would realize I made the wrong decision, they would probably think "Why did we trust this guy to help us? He hasn't a clue what he's doing." I was wondering the same thing though, why did they trust me? Half the time I never knew what I was doing, most of the things I do were down to luck, I didn't really think through my decisions, I just went with it.

My second step.

That seemed a little easier than the first one, maybe they would get easier as I got closer, but I doubted that since my idea was not the best, at the moment it seemed the worst, out of all my ideas this one topped the cake, if they gave out medals I'd be given every single gold medal for every event, that is how bad this idea was, but if I was doing an event for bravery and selflessness, I would also win those gold medals.

My third step.

Okay that was harder than the second. I am definitely getting closer I can feel it, like it's breathing down my back making my hairs stand up like spikes, as if they would rip open my shirt if I bent my back even an inch. I felt chills down my back which made me shudder, was I second guessing myself? Yep. Was I still going to carry this out the whole way? Yes.

I took a few more steps forward. I hesitated again before I made the rest of the way to the line that separated two halves of the battlefield.

I looked at Mew and Mewtwo before looking at my friends.

They looked at me in wonder, they didn't know what I was going to do, but they would definitely find out in a minute.

My followers looked at me in a similar wonder, everyone was confused at my choice of actions.

If Pikachu was on my shoulder he would never allow me to do this, he would somehow persuade me to think of another way. Since he was fighting his clone there was no-one to persuade me to change my mind.

I watched both Mewtwo fire another attack at Mew, but it easily protected itself.

I saw the boy whisper to Rachel she replied without looking at him saying "I don't know."

My idea would satisfy two people here.

One would be me. Me because my friends would not travel with me again, they would be able to go their own way and they won't get in trouble or run into any groups. Rachel would go on to become a Chatelaine. Liam would go on to win the Pokemon league. Leaf would fill up the Pokédex. Camilla would find a new dream and pursue it. Brock would go on to be a world famous Pokemon breeder. And I will not be known for anything other than winning eight badges and disbanding Team Rocket. I suppose that wasn't a bad way to go.

The second one it would satisfy would be Mewtwo, he would have one less human to deal with.

Yes, I was going to kill myself.

The least it would do would save my friends.

I had had a few near-death experiences so this didn't scare me as much as I thought it would.

I would feel guilty about this now because I wouldn't be able to when I was dead.

My heart was filled with dread.

I looked at Mewtwo, his hands started to glow and I realized it was now or never.

I ran to the middle of the battlefield.

I just thought about my last words they were "Stay here". Nothing famous about them, well someone who has achieved so much has said words that weren't really…grand in any way.

I reached the middle of the battlefield and Mewtwo had fired its attack towards me.

'No!' I heard Camilla scream.

I didn't feel the attack hit all I felt was darkness and then nothing.

**Well, there we go, the second part of the Arc is done. I had a little writers block near the end of this one, but before I could get it done Christmas came around. The third part will end this Arc and we will find out what happens, it may end differently than the movie. I hope this represented the movie a bit. After this Arc has finished we will get back to the original story. The third part will be up as soon as I can get it out. Hope to see you all with the third and final instalment. **


	49. 49 Pokemon: Movie Arc Part 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Pokemon.**

**A/N: This chapter may be short as it is the end of the Movie Arc, so sorry if it seems really short.**

49\. Pokemon: Movie Arc Part 3

I was walking through tall grass by myself in my adventure clothes, I wasn't wearing a hat though. My bag was somewhere unknown, the trees were enclosing me on either side, there were only two options forward or backwards. In front was a white light, but behind was darkness the trees seemed to get closer together that way.

I looked back to the light, it seemed so simple, walk to the light and I shall find what I need to.

But there was something mysterious about the darkness, I was curious, something I don't know about makes me curious, but then so was the light, the more I thought about it the harder the choice became.

I staggered a few steps towards the light before I heard a voice.

'_Jordan.' _ It called.

It was a girls voice, a girl I should remember

'_Jordan.'_ Another girl I should remember echoed.

I looked toward the darkness where the voices came from.

I turned to the light, but people I knew came from the darkness.

The choice was becoming so much harder, at first it seemed like forwards was the only choice, that's all I ever did. All I ever did was go forward it seemed like the right option. Besides, light always prevails.

But there was familiarity with the light, I heard no voice from the light, no sound, nothing it was dead silent.

The darkness however heard murmurs, voices I should remember, but they became more forgetful the longer I stayed, the calls of my name slowly faded. I couldn't let them go. I turned toward the darkness and started to go backwards.

I had never gone backwards before, maybe something good may come out of it.

The darkness seemed less inviting the closer I got, but I had to remember that people I'm supposed to know are in that direction.

My legs started to feel heavy like the closer I got the more that things would try and stop me.

Just before I reached the darkness an archway appeared. I looked through it. I saw a metal figure lying on the floor, a hat that resembled my lost one.

Two people next to the figure were shaking slightly, one has their arms encircling the other, trying to comfort the other.

A yellow creature ran towards the metal figure.

That yellow creature was Pikachu, my Pikachu, the girls were Camilla and Rachel, I jumped through the archway.

My eyes opened and I saw a grey ceiling really high above me. I couldn't tell how many stories high though.

What happened to me? The last thing I remember was a blue light colliding with my right side and a pink light colliding with me left side and were up to where I am now, staring at a grey ceiling.

I just realized the ceiling had a large irregular hole in it.

What happened there? I didn't stay focused on that something much more important was invading my thoughts.

I saw blue eyes looking at me with tears streaking down the person's cheeks, their short blond hair sticking to their face.

'Camilla?' I asked.

She was crying, probably because of the foolish and selfish act I had just done, or maybe because I had just become alive again, but I couldn't think too much on that. Another voice invaded my head.

'Pika?' Pikachu asked from my left shoulder.

'Pikachu!' I exclaimed, looking towards him.

Thank goodness, he was okay, the last time I saw him he was being slapped across the face. He looked like he had been beaten several times with a baseball bat, but by the expression on his face I must have looked worse, but I couldn't care less, as long as he was okay.

'Jordan?' Camilla asked.

It looked like she wanted to hug me, punch me kill me then bring me back and kill me again all at the same time. I preferred if none of those happened until I had wrapped my head around what had happened.

'Hey.' I said sitting up rather quickly.

The back of my head suddenly hurt and I felt a little lightheaded.

Probably not a good idea to sit up too quickly after just coming bac from the dead. My advice: Stay lying down a little longer.

'Hey?' She asked.

I closed my eyes and winced in pain.

'You idiot.' She almost yelled at me. 'You died.' She informed me.

I knew that, but she reminded me as if I didn't know. Her tone said "If you die again I will bring you back just to kill you myself" I did not want her to have a life on her hands or to see her cry again so I would try not to go dying willy nilly, or off my own back.

I remember running into the middle of a battlefield blocking Mewtwo's attack from hitting Mew. I knew fully well exactly what I was doing.

I didn't hurt when both their attacks hit me. I didn't feel anything, but the aches and pains around my chest to my waist the whole way round told me otherwise, they felt like I had been rammed by two double decker buses in a row repeatedly, but all I complained about was a headache.

I thought I was helping everyone with my actions, but it seemed as if everyone was surrounding me. Even Mewtwo seemed a little closer, he was now standing on the battlefield instead of in the trainer's box. So, my death was the worst decision I had made, ever. I didn't even think about anyone, but the people here. What would my mother say? What would my father say? I had so much to say to him and I imagined he had a lot to say to me. My mum had just been released from Team Rocket and I needed to make sure she was okay.

Team Rocket was my second worst decision, but it wasn't like I could stop that one, not really. I had almost died that last-and hoped final-time I ran into them. I hoped I was rid of them for good. Camilla had cried at that and I hadn't even died.

My heart now felt like lead with the pain I put her and my other friends through.

What would Rachel do? I thought.

Uh-oh! Was my next thought.

Rachel crouched in front of me. Her cheeks were also stained with tears. I thought she was going to scold me. Or hurt me, as if I wasn't in excruciating pain already.

'What the hell were you thinking?' She asked.

I wasn't thinking, well I was, not thinking very clearly, it was probably what I had thought about more than anything else in my entire life. I went through it numerous times before I actually did it. I had a few things lined up in my head for stupidity, this was probably the longest thought out stupidity actions. I wanted to say "helping", but obviously, that would not be something that would go down too well.

'It would have been better for all of you.' I replied.

Rachel sighed at my ignorance, apparently, I had missed something, and it must have been important since she also shook her head to add to how ignorant I had been when I had foolishly chosen to die.

'Jordan, where would I be if you had not gone on a journey that day we started?'

I didn't have an answer, I wouldn't know. I presumed maybe in her house back in Pallet unable to be a Pokemon trainer, due to Liam's constant bullying. She wouldn't have survived Pallet Town without me, or the summer camp.

'Where would Brock be had you not met him in the museum that day?'

Probably in his Gym I thought, but I didn't voice my thoughts. Bored out of his mind battling challenger after challenger, after challenger, never moving, stuck with the same day, over and over, not being able to pursue his dream. Angry that his dad left with all those responsibilities.

'Where would Camilla be if you didn't battle her in her first Château challenge?'

I didn't have an answer for that either. She may have won the Château, claimed the title Rachel had now, but if I hadn't shown her that a water type wasn't always weak to electric then she may never have progressed, so she may still be stuck with the Baroness title, the second time she battled and lost would make her question her dream and give up and with no motivation she would go back to live with her parents in Pewter.

'Where would Liam be?'

I didn't have an answer, but he wouldn't be like he is now, not with no rival. No-one to oppose him, he would be a mess, he would probably become the same as his grandfather a professor in training, watching everything his grandfather did, walking around the lab, nothing to oppose him to make him feel like he was worth something more.

'Would Leaf have ever left Lavender, would she have ever aimed for her dream?'

The answer was clearly "No", but again I stayed silent. Leaf was confident in the summer camp, but she slowly got shy as she grew up, she was scared to leave her job in lavender when Rachel and I met her. If I was never there she would never have seen Zapdos and her true dream would never have presented herself, she would be bored stuck in a job in her town forever.

'None of us would have achieved what we have if you had not been here. I have had the time of my life experiencing this whole journey with you from day one. And you think that after all these wonderful experiences, all these amazing encounters, and these brilliant people, you think the best this was to cut you from the picture?' Rachel asked. 'You truly do not know how much of an impact you've had on five people's lives in this room, and you were going to throw it away.' Rachel scolded.

Rachel had a great point and a very inspiring speech that anyone would be proud of, especially her mother, but I was the only witness to ever really experience it.

She had used all her feelings in that speech. I suspected I would proabably get another one from her any minute now, I could tell she wasn't finished.

If she had finished I would never know what to say to her, at this moment I was at a loss for words.

Okay, I was an idiot. No I was not an idiot. I was worse. I was being excessively stupid. How could I have been so selfish. I didn't see how I had changed everybody's lives for the better, not like Rachel did.

Rachel was strong, she was stronger than me. She saw me as a role model. I had inspired everyone to show their own confidence to make their own journey. Rachel was the most independent, strong confident person I had ever met. She had grown so much since the start of her journey, she was shy when we first started on route one, but now she was about to become a Chatelaine, a powerful figure in Kanto, and here I was still aiming for my goal while Rachel had achieved hers.

Rachel stood up satisfied with her lecture to me.

She looked at me in the eyes it was really unnerving like she was waiting for me to say something, she was intimidating, she made me feel nervous at this point.

Rachel Fletcher a shy girl from Pallet Town was making me one of the most confident people feel nervous under her gaze. I felt like I should shrivel into a ball, that was how nervous her gaze was making me feel.

I hadn't apologized, but I suspect that no apology that I gave to her or anyone would be forgiven so easily. I may never be forgiven by them and that would make my guilt even worse than it already was.

Rachel got up and moved away towards my other friends.

If I hadn't already felt bad physically due to the pain, my headache and light-headedness, now I felt bad mentally also. I felt guilty, stupid, or idiotic, nervous of what could happen next and next to no confidence.

I got up slowly and faced Mewtwo I now stood protectively in front of all my friends.

Miraculously I was able to stand up, not only that but I had posed to show Mewtwo what I would be willing to do.

One of my dreams visions stand protectively in front of my friends, Camilla was just stuck behind me. She was the closest to me when I made a silent statement towards Mewtwo. I didn't look back to see if Liam's dream was also right. I was too busy showing Mewtwo that I wasn't afraid to die again to save my friends.

It would be the worst thing ever dying twice in one day, maybe if he killed me I would not come back this time.

Mewtwo along with Mew had killed me, but somehow, I had come back.

'_You are a foolish human.' _He started. Him talking surprised me. Even the words surprised me. If I hadn't been stripped of all my confidence by Rachel already, he had to make my day worse.

To be fair this had been a pretty rotten day, so many bad things had happened, but the worst things seemed to happen to me, maybe that was my own doing, but that wasn't really the point, this whole day since the storm to now had been rotten for everyone.

'_Everyone was worried for you.' _ He continued. _'Even the Pokemon, every clone included.'_

I looked around me not letting my guard down.

Every Pokemon along with their clones looked concerned or on the verge of tears. I didn't need People and Pokemon crying over my death, another to add on the list: Drama, lots of mixed negative emotions due to my stupidity.

'_I made clones that would not act so weak, but upon your death they all wept.' _ Mewtwo added. _'As they did act weak does this also make me weak?'_ He asked, but it was mainly to himself. He was trying to make sense and what I thought about in comparison just threw those comments in a blender and turned them into mush, it was hard to process, but I managed to reply with what little understanding I had gained from what he was trying to say.

'Nobody's perfect.' I replied. 'Nobody's the same.' I continued.

Mewtwo cocked his head towards me inquisitively. Maybe he wondered what would make me say that, especially since I had acted so recklessly before.

'I am foolish, reckless, that is a trait, my friends have to live with that. How?' I started. 'Ask them that.'

Mewtwo floated a few inches closer still curious at my speech.

Bold speech, I thought.

I started to wonder if he was going to kill me on purpose. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I was going to say next, but I couldn't help it.

'You have a few more negative traits than I do.' I continued. 'We're still here, we didn't even try to escape.' I told him.

Well, I wasn't dead yet-again-so maybe he didn't want to kill me.

'_You try to convince me that not everyone is bad.' _He started. _'Your speech did nothing to waver my conclusion, your foolishness otherwise rendered me speechless.' _He added.

It was a shame I had to die to make Mewtwo see sense.

'_I have never met anyone who would risk their life for other humans or Pokemon.'_ He stated.

Well that sums me up, give my life for others. My flaw, everyone else is more important than me, human and Pokemon alike.

'_I will take my leave now, along with the clones, but don't worry, none of you will remember any of this.'_ Mewtwo said before he floated up, followed by his clones.

As soon as he escaped through the roof Mew followed in pursuit.

I didn't want to forget this I wanted to know that I made a difference. I wanted to know that my friends made a difference, everything I said, everything my friends said. I didn't want to forget that. The people I met here. I didn't want to forget them. They may have become my new friends.

I probably wasn't the only one who didn't want to forget this, they may have wanted to forget one part of it, but not all of it, most of it was good to learn.

Now I would never have to pay for my forgiveness, but I wouldn't think I needed to.

Mewtwo would remember it all. My friends and I would remember none, not even his existence.

A huge white light enveloped us a few seconds later.

I was standing in Viridian City's Pokemon centre with my five friends. I was leaning against the Pokemon centres counter looking towards the door.

'It was a great win, eh Jordan?' Liam enquired.

I couldn't reply, the way I battled and the Gym leader themselves, "great" wasn't really a word I would associate with the battle I recently had.

I shook my head.

'Intense, maybe. Liam I could have died.'

Liam was quiet for a few seconds processing that information.

'Yeah.' He sighed. He was flabbergasted at the thought. What would he do if I was dead? 'I'd be without a rival.' He replied. 'No-one to humiliate when they lost against me.' Liam said.

'If I remember correctly, Liam, last time we battled I think it was you who lost against me.' I said.

'Yeah, well before the Pokemon league I will beat you.' Liam said with determination.

I didn't reply. I knew the next time we battled it wold be my toughest battle yet, but I'd have to win to keep Liam at bay.

We both wanted to beat the other more than most rivals and that was what made us friends, we were so passionate at our dreams we could relate so easily.

The ding sounded that our Pokemon were healed. I turned around and took my Pokemon.

'Pika.' Pikachu said landing on my shoulder.

'Feeling better buddy?' I asked.

He replied with a nod and chirp of happiness.

Before I made my way to friends who were sitting at a table talking animatedly I thought I was missing something but shrugged it off and proceeded to walk over.

I sat down next to Brock.

A white floating figure swooped past the doors to the Pokemon centre.

'What was that?' I asked.

'What was what?' Leaf asked.

'I thought I saw something.' I replied.

I'm sure I remember that white figure, I was certain I had seen it before, but I remember nothing about it or where I saw it.

**Once again I am sorry that this is extremely short, so how did you like the movie Arc., I know it wasn't brilliant and I missed a few things, but oh well. Hope you like this chapter as an individual. Next chapter shouldn't take too long.**

**Chapter fifty: My Dad is Back**


	50. 50 My Dad is Back

**Disclaimer: Umm…Pokemon...Doesn't belong to me.**

50: My Dad is Back

Once I exited the Pokemon centre my mother informed me that my dad had left for Pallet Town as he had missed home, but I could catch up with him there.

I couldn't wait to get home, but I had to wait for my mother.

I had an idea.

'Mum, how are you with Flying?' I asked.

'Need I remind you?' My mum asked rhetorically. 'I was a Pokemon trainer once.'

I called out Charizard needing no further encouragement.

I saw Brock and his parents on his Onix, while Rachel was on her Fearow with her parents.

'We'll meet you back here in two days, unless you want to join us tomorrow.' I told them both.

They didn't reply so I took off on Charizard, my mother right behind me.

We landed in Pallet Town a few minutes later.

I saw Rachel head into her house behind her parents.

I knew we were each going to have a talk about our whole adventure, but this time I would be talking about Team Rocket and every association I had with them, every encounter and every problem, and if it came to it, my mother will worry.

My mother entered as soon as I returned Charizard.

I saw Mr. Mime talking with my dad.

I saw Mr. Mime with Rubber gloves on and a white apron, exactly like the ones my mum used to wear. He was sitting opposite my dad, across the coffee table on one of our green couches.

My mum sat down next to him as he continued to converse with the psychic Pokemon.

A few seconds later Mr. Mime got up and started sweeping.

'Why don't you tell us about your journey?' My dad asked rhetorically, but I heard his tone say "Don't leave anything out."

There was no way I could, not now, both my parents knew I was somehow linked with Team Rocket, or I was.

I started with my first battles. My dad nodded sympathetically, he obviously knew how it was losing your first few battles.

Then I told them about the Château, my dad looked at me incredulously, as if taking on two dreams was a bit ambitious.

I told them then about my first Gym badge and how I lost once before winning, my dad smiled from when I said I lost till I said I won.

I then proceeded to tell them about the Rocket incident in Mt. Moon.

I then told them about the goose chase to the lighthouse from Cerulean and back.

My dad and mum raised their eyebrows at Bill's transformation.

I then told them how I won my second badge.

I continued to the St. Anne where their expressions didn't change till I told them about battling a trainer with a Dratini. They both looked shocked and that we had been even when I battled it with my Wartortle.

My dad didn't change his expression when I told him Flint wanted to challenge me for the badge, like I expected him to.

I then told them about meeting Leaf and the interaction with Team Rocket at the lost tower, then how my friends and I met Zapdos.

My dad raised his eyebrow, he was surprised I met a legendary Pokemon.

I then told them about the Celadon festival and Pikachu's infatuation making my best friend blush in embarrassment.

I then told them about my fourth Gym battle, but I left out me almost touching Camilla, I didn't want to blush like Pikachu did. Somehow, Pikachu butted in and told my dad, he smirked at me knowingly.

I blushed before glaring at Pikachu, but he ignored my glare.

I then told them about Team Rocket in the game corner and my temper, my mother looked surprised at that.

I continued to Fuchsia's water tournament and the deal I made with Misty. My dad nodded approvingly.

I then told them both about my fifth Gym battle.

I the proceeded to saffron and told my parents all about the Silph. Co. My infiltration, and my interaction with Giovanni.

My mother gasped in horror as she heard I was hospitalized, then gasped again when I told her that the doctor told me I should go home, but I refused.

I then told them about my sixth Gym battle before I told them about the storm before Cinnabar.

I then told them about meeting Articuno. My dad also raised his eyebrow at that. I had met two legendary Pokemon.

I then told them all what happened on Cinnabar island, my Gym battle and my capture of Aerodactyl.

Then I told them the journey from Cinnabar to Viridian Gym.

I told them about my Gym battle, my mother intercepted a few times before she broke down, then I continued while my dad comforted her.

When I finished, my mother had calmed down.

All three of us were silent for a few seconds.

'You've had quite the adventure.' My dad commented.

I didn't know what to say, but I was glad, for two reasons: One I no longer needed to worry about Team Rocket ever again. Two: My dad was back and I could talk to him.

'Why don't you have a rest, Jordan?' My mum asked.

'Yes, it's been a long day for you.' My dad started. I looked at him expectantly. 'I'll be here tomorrow, I'm not in any hurry to leave yet.' He said.

Satisfied with that answer I went upstairs and went to bed.

_I walked with Liam and Leaf._

_It was the last day of the Summer camp and Rachel and I were both sad about Leaf leaving tomorrow._

_Right now, we had just started the scavenger hunt._

_I saw Liam disappear into the forest his group following closely behind, they were just as eager as he was._

_I saw a girl with blond curls and a white dress shuffling silently behind two other girls, her head was down, she looked sad, or fed up, it was like she never wanted to be here at the camp._

'_Jordan?' Leaf asked shaking me out of those thoughts._

'_Yeah?' I asked._

'_What do you think we should look for first?' Leaf asked._

_I suggested the white flag. I knew exactly where that was as I had been shown by Professor Oak before where the white flag was. Professor oak showed us where all the items were going to be hidden on the third day of this summer camp. We just had to remember. I remembered where a few of the things were. There were twenty items on the list and we had the whole day to find all of them._

_I followed Leaf and Rachel after the first three items, as I only remembered where they were, we had to guess a few of them, there was a picture of a Pokéball on the list, only two of them were in the whole town, there was a picture in a frame in the professor's lab or one on my wall in my room. I took the girls to my house._

_Most of the items or things on the list were Pokemon related, but some were not, the ones were not, were to test our team building and the ones that were, was to test our Pokemon knowledge._

_Leaf and Rachel suggested we split up when there were only two things left on the list._

_I lied on my front in Rachel's room on her pink rug reading a Pokemon book while she coloured in something in a separate book._

_I had decided that I wanted to learn everything on Pokemon, so I asked my mum if she would get me some books from the professor's lab._

_Rachel and I had watched Leaf leave this morning, summer camp had ended._

_I was reading about the Pokemon that some people had found and everything that people knew about them. _

_There were about four books in a stack next to me. I wondered if I would get through all of them today._

_Months passed in the same way. I went over to Rachel's almost every day. I always took at least one book, just I case I got bored._

_Sometimes we didn't talk the whole day, but we enjoyed each other's company so the silence wasn't so bad._

_Sometimes Rachel asked to read a book I had finished so I let her, or she asked to read with me, that was when we took turns reading out loud, or we read in silence. We eventually knew that we could read at the same speed._

_I asked my mum if I could get Rachel an eighth birthday Present._

_I decided to get Rachel a hat, it was a black Fedora hat. Rachel loved it, it was a little big, but she loved it all the same._

_She wore it every day since then._

_It was the last day of summer camp._

_I had brought the girl I saved in the woods to the nurse's office._

'_I'm glad you're okay.' I told her._

'_Me too, thank you for saving me. I never wanted to come to this camp but my mummy and daddy said I had to come.' She replied._

_Maybe she had changed her mind on Pokemon now, or maybe it had become worse._

'_You can go now.' The nurse told me. 'She'll be fine, I'll take care of her.' She said._

'_Are you okay if I go back out there.' I asked the girl pointing outside where cheers erupted from a few campers._

_She just nodded. I saw her white hat in her lap._

_I walked outside and Liam came up to me almost immediately._

'_Well, Jordan, looks like I'm still the best, I knew you would lose.' He said._

'_Well done Liam.' I said._

_He looked shocked before he walked off muttering to himself._

'_Wow, Jordan, you didn't manage to get riled up.' Rachel congratulated me._

'_I'm also surprised.' Leaf added._

'_Yeah.' I replied, 'well I met a new friend.' I said looking towards the nurse's office._

'_I'm going to miss you two.' Leaf said encasing us both in a hug._

_We were in her empty room in her house._

_There were only a few boxes left downstairs._

_Once she let go we slowly walked downstairs._

_Leaf's mum took the last box out to the moving truck. The truck said "Kanto region moving service" with a red and white line below it, the background was a light grey, the white line was barely visible._

'_Are you ready Leaf?' Leaf's mother asked._

'_Bye guys, don't forget me.' She said before she hugged us individually._

_Rachel and I watched the vehicles leave until they were out of sight._

I woke up without the light waking me up, or my mother.

I hadn't had that happen since I was six I think, five years is a pretty long time.

Now I knew who the girl I saved was.

I would have to talk about it to her, hopefully she would come here today.

The first thing I was going to do was ask my dad a really important question, one I had been eager to ask him for ages, since as long as I can remember.

I got up and quickly dressed.

I saw my mum sitting down on the couch with Mrs. Fletcher, they were both drinking Tea.

Rachel sat opposite them.

'Jordan.' She said as soon as she saw me.

I saw my dad was absent.

'Hey, Rachel, what are you doing?' I asked.

'Waiting for you.' She replied.

Rachel was definitely the best friend I have ever had.

'She was just telling us about her Château challenges.' My mother told me, looking up from her tea.

'Shall we go to the professor's lab, there is a surprise there for you.' Rachel told me.

Now I was intrigued, I loved gifts that were unknown to me.

I followed Rachel to Professor Oak's lab.

I entered and saw that Leaf and Liam were hugging, they caught sight of us quickly and separated, both blushing furiously.

'I-ah-ah-uh…' Liam started.

I waved him off. I never would have guessed that Liam would hug anyone, but here he was hugging Leaf. They had been traveling a lot, maybe they had grown close, I know Liam-at first-was travelling with Leaf because of guilt, but maybe sometime through their journey he no longer felt guilty, and he just wanted to travel with Leaf just because.

That was kind of like me and Rachel, but I travelled with Rachel because she wanted to travel with me, but after Rachel won her first Château title I thought, I actually want to travel with Rachel, and I'm glad I did, I was able to watch her grow.

'Leaf!' I exclaimed giving her a hug. 'When did you get here?' I asked.

'This morning.' She replied.

'Jordan, I have to show you something.' Liam said.

He led me to the back of the lab and outside.

I saw a huge open space. I though professor Oaks lab was the other side of route 1, but he had an enormous field of Pokemon and hundreds of tools.

'This is where the Pokemon live, the ones trainers have no room for in their party, because as you know you can only carry six at one time.' Liam explained.

I let all my Pokemon out. Most of them walked or ran off into the vast space.

I saw Blue walk towards us, he was laughing along with my dad next to him, laughing also.

'It's nice to see you two like how you were when you were little.' Professor oak said as they came within ear shot.

'Okay, dad no need to embarrass me in front of my son and his friends.' Blue said earning a laugh from everyone, but himself, instead he managed a light chuckle.

'Jordan, glad to see you're up. Professor oak greeted me.' What do you think?' He asked gesturing to the massive field he had.

'Uh, wow.' I managed.

My dad clapped me on the back.

I turned to Blue wondering why he was still here.

'Blue, shouldn't you be preparing for the Pokemon league?' I asked.

'I let Lance oversee preparations.' Blue started. 'If I'm not mistake you've met him?' Blue inquired.

'A few times.' I replied. 'Did you step down?' I asked.

'Just this year, Lance said I could battle him as soon as the league was over to see if I could get my title back.' Blue told me. When I was, younger I wasn't the one who won the league in my first year. It was your dad.' Blue replied.

I looked at my dad in question.

'I stepped down.' He said shrugging his shoulders. 'I didn't want to be champion.'

'I told him being a champion means you have become a Pokemon master. Red always believed it was more than that. Back then I didn't believe him. Now I still don't feel like a Pokemon master even after the second year of being a champion I knew what he meant, but I kept my position unsure of how to become a Pokemon master. I had five years with no contact with red before he came back to Pallet Town, he came back with a girl, she looked happy, but her eyes showed a bad past.' Blue continued.

'Your mum.' Red explained. 'I had just rescued her from Giovanni.' Red told us. 'I stayed here with her for nine years before you came along, she had another child, Giovanni's not long after I saved her, he left just after he turned nine, your mother was distraught. Soon after you were born, which was not even a year after he left I went to look for him, but I couldn't find him.' Red explained. 'You're step-brother is out there somewhere.' Red told me.

'That's why you left?' I asked.

'I came back two years later, and helped your mother for one. I then left to find out secrets of Pokemon and find out the power I had harnessed, learning to control it.'

'Aura.' I said.

Red nodded.

'I will teach you it one day and then you will be able to use it on your own will, when you learn to harness it just let me know by aura and I will teach you how to control it.' Red told me.

I just nodded.

All of us went inside and we talked about Pokemon, all we had learnt. I was surprised that Leaf, Liam, Rachel and I had taught Blue and Red something, even Professor Oak learnt things, especially from Leaf's Pokédex which was almost full, she was missing about twelve Pokemon, that was including the three legendary birds.

I showed the Professor the entry for Articuno.

Leaf was definitely jealous.

Brock came halfway through the day.

I knew he had spent the morning with his parents, it was his Birthday after all.

'Happy, birthday.' I said as soon as he entered the door.

I gave him my present. It was an Onix pendant, it had his name engraved on the Onix's head just below the horn.

Rachel gave him a Zubat and its evolution designed Pokéball, it was purple with blue for the button and the separation line, there was a few black tinges randomly around it. I didn't know that you could get personalized Pokéball's.

Leaf got him a Boulder badge charm to go on his pendant.

Liam gave him an oval stone.

'Gramps said it might come in handy.' Liam explained.

I was about to head home, but someone in the doorway stopped me.

It was Camilla.

'You.' I almost said in a whisper.

'You.' She replied an octave higher than me.

'You were the girl I saved three years ago, in the summer camp.' I said.

'You remember.' She said almost choking on the last word.

I nodded.

She came towards me and I embraced her in a hug.

'I never got to say thank you.'

'No problem.'

I tuned and blushed seeing everyone's shocked expressions, even the adults.

Liam was the first to speak.

'What was that?'

'Jordan finally remembered that he saved me from the Poliwag all those years ago,' Camilla explained.

'Then why did you just hug?' Liam asked.

'Friends hug.' I replied.

'That was not a friend hug.' Leaf accused.

'What about your little hug earlier.' I responded gesturing to her and Liam.

'Okay, fine, we'll drop it.'

'Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I won't drop it, what's going on?' Rachel asked.

'Tell you later.' Camilla replied.

Thank goodness that conversation ended quickly.

'Jordan before I go, do you want a battle?' My father asked.

I was shocked.

'You're asking me to battle?' I asked.

'A little one on one.' He suggested.

I gulped. 'Sure.' I managed.

I was definitely surprised, my dad, a Pokemon trainer, someone who beat the Pokemon league champion had just asked me if I wanted to battle.

Sure, if he was just a Pokemon trainer who wanted to battle who hadn't achieved much I probably would have said "no", but this was my dad, he was best friends with the recently former Pokemon league champion, and he had tried to get stronger ever since he beat the Pokemon league.

Professor Oak took us to a battlefield he had somewhere in the field.

Blue offered to referee. I wasn't used to this, all my unofficial battles were refereed by Brock, it felt weird to have an extremely strong trainer referee a battle.

Pikachu had decided to come to see me when I battled, he was as interested in me battling my dad as I was.

'This unofficial Pokemon battle will between Jordan Hale from Pallet Town and Red Hale from Pallet Town, it will be a one on one battle. The match will end when one trainer has had their Pokemon defeated.'

Despite Blue saying that it was unofficial and that to no-one it seemed like a big deal. I didn't feel that way, it felt as if this was an official match and I was winning for something.

Well I was, but that was not the point, I was going to try and win to show my father I had improved so much in my first year and that the proof of my eight badges meant something.

'How about I start?' Red questioned rhetorically.

'Kingler, let's go.'

Kingler looked like a large crab It had a sort of orangey brown top half of its body with a slightly tan lower body. It had six points protruding from its head, they resembled a crown, I guess that where the King came from. It lower body also was seen as its lower jaw. It had six teeth in its lower jaw, the two on the outside remarkably larger than the ones in the middle. It has four thin legs, the same colour as its lower body half. They end with a claw as the feet. It had two large vice like claws, its left one is more than two times the size of its right and it looked like it could snap my Sandslash in half.

I took my Pokédex out to get the scan from this Pokemon.

'_Kingler, the Pincer Pokemon. Kingler has an enormous, oversized claw. It waves this huge claw in the air to communicate with others. However, because the claw is so heavy, the Pokemon quickly tires.' _I doubted that this Kingler would tire, my dad had probably trained it well.

I had a few options, I could use Dragonair, it was fast and may be able to out speed Kingler, but it wouldn't be really effective.

Charizard, Sandslash and Aerodactyl were out of the question, they were all weak to water. I had Blastoise, but water against water?

The only other choice was Pikachu. I decided that since my dad was strong there was no way I would beat him with a type disadvantage, the only way I would have a chance would to have a type advantage.

Maybe he had expected that, maybe he knew that if he chose a disadvantage Pokemon against mine I would use that to help me.

'You ready buddy?' I asked Pikachu.

He jumped out in front of me his cheeks crackling with electricity.

I knew I could count on him.

'I've been wondering about your Pikachu, I've heard loads from Blue.' My dad said.

How did Blue know? Lance may have told him. Lance knew about my battle upon the St. Anne, he saw me battle Alan and maybe that was where Blue got the info from.

'Kingler, use vice grip.'

'Use agility.' I replied. I needed Pikachu to be fast. I knew it was already, but I wanted it faster, if it was faster I might be able to outmanoeuvre Kingler.

I knew that Red had already found out a way to beat me.

I had trouble deciding what to do.

'Use thunderbolt.'

Pikachu lashed out thunderbolt.

Kingler raised its claw and absorbed the thunderbolt in its claw. It winced in pain, but otherwise looked fine.

I realized that my dad was a great Pokemon trainer, he could toy with me as much as he wanted if he liked. I knew that there was no way I was going to beat him, he just wanted to see how well I was doing as a trainer, how well my battling style was to his, and how it differed from his or anyone else's he had observed while battling.

'Kingler, bubblebeam.' Kingler shot out an array of bubble straight towards Pikachu.

'Iron tail.' I replied.

Pikachu's tail glowed before looking like it was metal. Pikachu jumped a little and the bubblebeam was hit by Pikachu's tail and it turned to steam on contact.

'Thunderbolt.' I said.

A wave of thunder was shot over the steam and I heard a sizzle which meant that Pikachu had actually hit Kingler.

I saw the expression on my dad's face, it was surprise. He was surprised I actually hit his Pokemon, I was surprised I actually hit his Pokemon.

Kingler, although was still standing, it looked like that thunderbolt did almost no damage.

'Kingler, use crabhammer.'

'Counter with iron tail.' I replied.

Kingler's largest pincer glowed, as did Pikachu's tail.

Kingler brought a glowing pincer down to an iron tail, this pushed them both back.

'Okay Kingler, use guillotine.'

'Kingler held its pincers out looking like it was holding and invisible stick it then pushed both its pincers together faster than I could blink.

That was when Pikachu fell and fainted.

I was expecting this, but I didn't know it would happen with one move.

'Pikachu!' I called. I ran onto the battlefield and picked up my best friend, cradling him in my arms.

Kingler was returned to its Pokéball.

My dad came up to me as I stood up.

'Well done, Jordan, that was a good battling style.' He praised.

'But you beat me.' I replied. It was obvious that he would. I knew he would, but I didn't know I was so bad that it was only one move that it took to knock me out.

'Yes.' My dad replied simply.

I didn't understand how I got beaten by one move.

'Honestly I'm surprised.' He continued after a few minutes of silence.

I raised my eyebrow.

'I had no idea that that move would hit.' He finished.

'What's so special about guillotine?' I asked, that was the move he used to faint Pikachu.

'Guillotine is a rare type of move, there's only four moves of its type.' My dad started to explain. 'The other moves are fissure, horn drill and sheer cold. These moves if they hit will instantly faint a Pokemon.' My dad told me.

So, that's why I felt bad about losing.

'Their accuracy is low, but if they hit successfully, your Pokemon will faint, there is no doubt about that, but they aren't necessarily the best moves to use, but they have helped me a few times in some tricky situations.' My dad explained.

I really needed to research moves and their effects or what they did, I had no idea what most of these were.

'Shall we go inside?' My dad asked, addressing everyone not just me.

We went inside and professor Oak took Pikachu to heal him while we sat down in a room above the actual lab.

I sat in between my dad and Camilla, on one of the sofa's. Liam sat between Leaf and Blue on another one.

Brock and Rachel occupied the last Sofa, Eevee sat in between them before falling asleep.

Cubone was sleeping on Camilla's lap, it still had a hold of the bone club.

I realized her Pikachu wasn't on her shoulder.

'Where's Pikachu?' I asked.

She nodded her head in the direction to upstairs.

So, obviously with my Pikachu.

'See, dad. I told you.' I said.

He was obviously involved with the interactions with our Pikachu.

'So, are you ready for the league?' Rachel asked Liam and myself.

'Close, a few more training exercises and battles we'll be ready.' Liam replied.

'I thought so.' I replied. 'But I'm not so sure.' I said.

My dad looked at me sceptically.

He looked at my friends. I knew they weren't surprised.

'You're second guessing this?' Camilla asked.

'Yeah…' I replied. I wasn't so confident after losing with against my dad. I know he used a K-O move against me, but it still hurt to lose.

'That's what you always say.' Rachel said.

I realized Rachel had grown so much since we first started travelling, she was so nervous, even when she was travelling with me, but now she was confident enough to consider becoming a Chatelaine.

'Don't worry, you'll do great.' Brock said.

'Yeah, you will.' My dad added. 'Actually, I have something for you.' He said before he got up and walked away.

'Are we okay?' I asked Camilla. I knew that the conversation-if you could call it that-earlier was a bit picky.

'As long as it doesn't come up again between us, it should be fine, but thanks for saving me.' She said.

I chuckled. 'It was only a Poliwag.' I replied.

'Not how I saw it, not back then anyway.' She said.

My dad came back with a blue box, it was big enough to hold a watch.

He opened it up and inside was a bracelet about the width of a watched face the whole way around, on it was a small hole that you could fit a sphere just a little larger than a marble. It was made of metal.

'Here.' He said handing it to me.

I put it on my right wrist.

He took the foam out of the box and I saw two small spheres only slightly larger than a marble.

One was tinging purple at the top before it faded to blue, then merged into turquoise, green, yellow and then tinging orange at the bottom.

Inside I saw a slightly elongated vertically "S", it also looked a bit also like a diamond with three lines in it.

My dad gave me that one. I placed it in my bracelet.

He gave me a second one. It was a light brown around the outside the thing inside was like the "S" shape in my one but it was half red and half yellow, like a spiral inside.

'The one that is in your bracelet is a mega stone.' My dad told me.

A mega stone? I wonder what that was, but I didn't have to ask.

'What's a mega stone?' Camilla asked.

'It's a powerful stone that grants mega evolution.' My dad replied.

'Mega evolution.' Rachel asked.

'My dad told me something about that, he said "Red may have found some answers".' Brock said.

'Answers?' I asked.

My dad sighed he knew he was going to have to tell the story. Liam and Leaf were leaning in definitely interested.

Blue looked relaxed on the other hand.

'Okay.' He started. 'You know I was away, Riley told you, right?' He asked.

I nodded.

'Well, I was in the Hoenn region, the professor there-Professor Birch, a little younger than me had received a message from the Kalos Pokemon professor, so they both decided to work on it and research their findings.' My dad said. 'The Kalos professor was intrigued about mega evolution and Professor Birch found some of the same activity in Hoenn. He asked me to come over as we met a few years ago, when he was on vacation with his daughter and wife. I went over and investigated. I was just another trainer over there. I found a few Mega stones and took them back to Professor Birch. I found Charizardite Y-which is what that is-deep inside Hoenn. He knew I had a Charizard so he let me have it. And I know you have a Charizard so I'm giving it to you.' My dad explained.

'Why don't you want it?' I asked.

'I have a Charizardite X.' He replied with a chuckle.

'In order for that to work you and Charizard need to have a strong bond else it will not work.' My dad informed me. 'Here's a wristband for Charizard, he needs to wear his to work.' My dad continued.

'I have one for you Liam.' Blue said.

He brought out a bracelet like mine and the same mega stone that was on my wristband.

He brought out a second mega stone, but this one was grey around the outside with a pale maroon and pale yellow swirl inside instead.

'It's and Alakazite, for your Alakazam.' Blue informed him.

'Here's a necklace pendant for your Alakazam to wear.' He said handing him a black string necklace with a small pendant for the mega stone to go.

My dad gave me a small blue box to keep the Charizardite in.

'How are you feeling about the Pokemon league now?' My dad asked.

'Better.' I replied.

'Shall we head out then?' Camilla asked.

'I'll say goodbye to my mum first.' I said.

'We'll both be at the Pokemon league watching you in the stands.' My dad replied to assure me I had support.

I walked out with all my friends and proceeded towards my house, my mu would want to see Rachel and Brock and Camilla again.

**Hey, so here is the next chapter, definitely longer than the last part of the movie Arc (thank goodness) back to a similar length to the original chapters. Anyway, Jordan now has a bracelet for a mega stone and a bracelet for his Charizard. I got the idea from someone who reviewed my story. So, thanks to them for giving me the idea.**

**Only nine chapters left until I have completed this Arc. Anyway, next chapter should be up soon.**

**Chapter Fifty-One: From Pallet to Viridian**


	51. 51 From Pallet to Viridian

**Disclaimer: 51 chapters on and I still don't own Pokemon, wow, I'm beginning to wonder why not.**

51\. From Pallet to Viridian.

Once I said goodbye to my mum we made our way out towards Route 1.

Unfortunately, Camilla and I had an awkward conversation with my mum and we both blushed multiple times before my mum started to embarrass me, and I was worried it would be with Rachel before we started. I bet my mum and Rachel's mum thought it would always be Rachel and I. we did spend almost every day together as children.

Liam and Leaf, thankfully stayed outside so they didn't have to Listen to my mums rambling on about stuff and her embarrassing me.

I stood before route one like I had done now twice, this is the third time I will embark on the hardest route I had ever gone through. If you start through it, you've committed yourself to become a Pokemon trainer.

I stepped onto route one with all my friends.

'Are you sure you're both ready for the Pokemon league?' Leaf asked a few steps in.

'Yeah, terrified, but I'm ready.' Liam replied.

'It's so much different to Gym leaders, a lot harder and also you cannot rest your Pokemon, no Pokemon centres in between, once you have beaten one you go straight onto the next member.' I added.

'So, in truth you're both like I was when I found out I was battling four Chatelaine sisters?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah.' Liam replied. 'But, it's five trainers, with five powerful Pokemon except Lance.'

'He has six.' I continued for Liam.

'That's if you get to him.' Brock reminded us.

'I'm determined to.' I replied.

'It's alright though, you're both going to battle other trainers before you battle in the actual League.' Camilla told us.

'Warm up battles.' Liam confirmed.

I chuckled in agreement.

'I'm glad you both aren't rivals anymore.' Rachel said.

'We're still rivals, just don't torment as much and not as insensitive as before.' Liam countered.

I nodded. 'But we are more friends now that we were when we started the journey.'

'Exactly, I mean we're travelling together at the moment.' Liam said.

No-one said anything for a while.

Leaf was the next person as she stood in front of me making my friends and I come to a stop.

'So, what's this between you two?' She asked wiggling a finger between Camilla and myself.

Liam stood next to her with a raised an eyebrow as we both blushed.

'We have to do this now?' I asked.

'Why not now?' Leaf asked.

'Wait, I want to know about this. Camilla, you said later, it is later.' Rachel chirped in standing on the opposite side of Leaf to Liam.

'Now's as good a time as any.' Leaf added.

'If you two want this behind you, you have to come clean about it and stop leaving yourselves in the dark.' Brock added.

'Besides, it's Camilla's birthday soon, you don't really want the tension then, do you?' Rachel asked rhetorically.

I was blushing. Both Camilla and I were backed into a corner with no way of escaping.

I sighed.

'It's not that big.' I replied.

'It sounds bigger than it's made out to be.' Camilla agreed.

'We met in summer camp, when Leaf and Rachel sent me off to find the green scarf I went into the woods to see if it was there.' I started. 'I found a Poliwag, but it ran off, so I chased after it.' I continued. 'I heard a girl scream for help in the woods and I followed Poliwag to the girl who screamed.' I explained.

'I fell over in the woods and hurt my knee. My hat fell off, and I yelled help. A Poliwag jumped out of the bushes scaring me. Jordan came through the bushes as the Poliwag ran off. He helped me and took me to the nurse.' Camilla said.

'that's why you took so long and didn't come back with the scarf.' Leaf said.

'Yeah.' I chuckled. 'A Poliwag distracted me and I helped a girl who was in trouble.'

'Plus, you didn't remember till not that long ago.' Camilla accused.

'When did you know?' I asked.

'The day we met, when you first battled me. When you didn't remember, me I'd wait for you to figure it out, you didn't even remember when we started travelling together.' Camilla accused. 'Took you ages to remember.' She said.

I felt really guilty.

'I'm really sorry Camilla, I will make it up to you.' I said.

'How?' She asked.

'I promise I will somehow.' I promised.

'That doesn't explain what's happening between you two.' Leaf told us.

'It's complicated.' I replied.

'Really?' Liam asked, genuinely.

'Yeah, it's complicated.' Camilla agreed.

I didn't know what Camilla and I were to each other, I knew we weren't friends, we were a bit more, but not in a relationship status.

'So, what about you two?' Rachel asked Leaf and Liam.

I sighed, glad that the conversation had changed from Camilla and I to them.

I was intrigued, two people I knew since I was a child liked each other, but the situation may a bit more than friends. I understood it was complicated, but it was a little different.

'Liam feels really guilty.' Leaf explained.

'First I forgot you after saying girls were "eww" when I was younger and then I let you get captured by Team Rocket, twice if I remember correctly.' Liam explained.

'I told you not to worry about the Silph. Co, you saved me.' Leaf told him.

'Not without Jordan's help, my Pokemon and bag got stolen. I got away and left you by yourself with criminals. I can't forgive myself because of that.'

'Liam, Leaf is right, you saved her, I had nothing to do with that. I just helped you get your Pokemon and bag back, the rest was you. If you didn't help me in the Silph. Co we wouldn't reach the boss.' I explained to Liam.

'Even if I forgave myself, I let you get captured again in Viridian's Gym, after I had my battle.' Liam said.

'But you got captured also.' Brock reminded Liam.

'I am aware, but Leaf was the first to get captured, and I could have stopped that.' Liam said.

'You were only bait for Jordan.' Camilla replied.

'Liam I forgive you for everything, you need to stop feeling guilty for yourself, wipe the slate clean, I will not leave your side, you've been so nice to me, letting me go to places and see Pokemon I couldn't see anywhere else.' Leaf said.

'I'm really sorry for everything.' Liam said looking at the floor.

'Liam look at me.' Leaf said tilting his chin up to look at her. 'Stop apologizing.' She said before giving Liam a hug, he returned after coming off his surprise.

'Okay, I'll work on forgiving myself.' Liam promised.

'Good, I forgive you about everything. If you stop apologizing I will forgive you.'

'Okay.' Liam chuckled. Letting go of Leaf.

'So, this is?' Rachel asked.

'A complicated relationship.' Leaf said.

'Best friends.' Liam replied just after.

'Sounds complicated to me.' I said.

Brock Camilla and Rachel and I chuckled.

'We need to get to Viridian before nightfall.' Brock said pointing to the sky.

It was turning a deep blue. I saw the clouds in the distance has started to look orange, the sun had started to set.

We all walked in silence to get to Viridian.

The route felt different than the first time, it also felt different than the second time.

It was different to the first time because it was just Rachel and I, plus we were novice trainers, none of us had caught a Pokemon, Rachel was close to catching one, it was at the end of the route. Rachel didn't have a dream, she just wanted to travel and become a Pokemon trainer, now she had completed and conquered her dream.

The second time it was only four of us and I reminisced and felt nostalgia. It wasn't that long ago either, only a few days, but it felt longer, plus last time Leaf and Liam didn't travel with us. They were already in Viridian ahead of us, they would probably like to go through victory Road by themselves.

I just hoped Rachel and Brock would stay with Camilla and I, I loved travelling with them, I didn't want to abandon them, or for them to abandon us.

Last time was Brocks and Camilla's first time so I wondered how it was for them, how it was different from Viridian Forest to Camilla, and how it was different from Route 4 to Brock. I knew it was starting to get dark on Route 4, but I didn't know how it was for Camilla, I didn't know if she had stayed the night or, she had just arrived in Viridian. But the experience of route 1 to anywhere else is extremely different and quite hard, especially the first time you travel through it.

Once we neared the end I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time we all travelled through Route 1, I was sure we would travel through it at least once again.

Once we exited I took in Viridian City, it didn't seem so great, not like the first time, it felt empty, but I had been to Saffron and Cinnabar, they were both quite large, as was Celadon, they were the largest cities. Viridian was quite large, but it wasn't as astonishing since they all had something going on.

Saffron had the Silph. Co in the middle of the city.

Cinnabar was an island, plus it had a fossil resurrection lab.

Celadon, had a breeder festival on. I didn't understand how Celadon could be that big and how it could still be crowded, it was mind-boggling.

We all made our way to the Pokemon centre before we were stuck in the dark night.

I filed in next to Rachel.

'Hey, have you thought about becoming a Chatelaine yet?' I asked her.

'Yes. Actually, I've made a decision. She replied.

I knew she had a tough decision to make, I didn't know she would have made a decision already, it had only been a few days, not long ago did she have her birthday either.

'When did you make the decision?' I asked.

'This morning, I talked with my mum about it, your mother also encouraged me.' Rachel told me.

Of course, she did. Why wouldn't she?

'I bet you're exited.' I guessed

'Yeah, but I'm not going to start until after the Pokemon league. I'm going to watch you conquer your dream.' She said.

'Thanks, but I'll never be able to beat you.' I told her.

She laughed. 'I bet you could.' She replied as we entered the Pokemon centre.

'So, what about you and Camilla?' She asked.

'It's…'

'…complicated, right?' She interrupted. 'I know, it's hard, you do seem closer to her than you do to me.' She said. 'But you don't seem like you're in a relationship. You're just really, really good friends. I can't find any other way to say it.'

I nodded, Rachel was right. I was proud of her choosing to become a Chatelaine, but I didn't have to say goodbye yet, at that time it would be painful.

'Hey, Jordan can I talk to you?' Brock asked.

'Sure.' I said.

Rachel followed Camilla into their room. I sat down at the table opposite Brock.

'What's up?' I asked.

'You know when you first battled against me?' Brock asked. 'You had a second time.'

'Yeah.' I replied.

'Well you won't be able to do that against the Pokemon league.' He said. 'You only get one go every year. I just want to help you, you know? Make sure you're prepared for everything before you enter, your practice battles don't matter, but if I help you with them, then you'll know how to prepare against the Pokemon or least have an idea. Besides if you decide to continue your journey and I don't, you need to know how to prepare.' Brock said.

'Really?' I asked, you'll help me prepare?'

'Yeah, I've noticed ever since I met you that you have been struggling with preparing for a battle. Since I am a breeder and a former Gym leader I believe I can help you, my experience should help you a bit, especially since the Pokemon league is ten times harder that and Gym leader.' He told me.

'Thanks, but can we start after we have got to the Pokemon league. I'm kinda tired right now.' I said.

He didn't answer instead he got up. I followed him to the accommodations.

The girls were gossiping, their conversation was inaudible so I decided to ignore it. I probably wouldn't want to even if I could, plus I was too tired so I went straight to bed, with Pikachu sleeping on my chest.

I woke up to the light filtering through the blinds.

I got up and realized the girl's beds were empty. I also realized Brock's bed was also empty.

I made my way to the Pokemon centre lobby. Only Brock and Liam were there.

'Hey.' I said. 'Where are the girls?' I asked.

'They went shopping for charms, Camilla wants a bracelet for her birthday, so she's seeing what kind of charms she would like if she got a bracelet.' Brock told me.

'Leaf went with them?' I asked Liam.

'She has a bracelet, so she wants a few more charms.' Liam replied.

'Girls and their jewellery.' I said chuckling sitting down next to Liam.

'So, what are you talking about?' I asked taking out a bottle of Ketchup for Pikachu, immediately he jumped on the table and started squeezing it to lick it up.

'I'm telling Liam I could help him with preparing for the Pokemon league, you both seem to rush into them without any plans, but your battling styles are different so your ways to prepare will also be different.' Brock explained.

'Looks like you have one heck of a job, Brock.' Liam said chuckling as I did.

I looked at my Charizard which I recaptured in one of my Pokéball's.

I had to talk to him about him mega evolving, he and I had a great bond, so I hoped it was strong enough to make him mega evolve. I wonder how he would look after he mega evolved, I wondered if he would stay like that, or if it was temporary. It would be pretty weird if it was temporary, since his previous evolutions were permanent.

'What's up Jordan?' Liam asked looking at me with concern.

'Huh, why?' I asked.

'You looked like you were concentrating really hard.' Brock observed.

'Oh, just thinking.' I replied. 'This whole mega evolution thing. I mean when Charizard mega evolves will it be temporary or permanent?' I asked.

'Why are you asking that?' Liam asked curiously.

'Okay, there can't be just two Pokemon that can mega evolve, there has to be more, right? So how come we haven't seen any, if somebody had a permanent mega evolved Pokemon how come we haven't seen them?' I asked. 'It would pretty hard to miss a new Pokemon.' I added.

'You're right. Leaf would have seen them. In her Pokédex there are no spaces after Charizard or Alakazam, so maybe they are temporary.' Liam mused over.

I saw Brock shake his head.

'You two are overthinking this.' Brock started. 'If you want answers wait till we get to the Pokemon league, you can ask your parents there.' Brock said. 'Besides, I thought you two would be thinking about strategizing for the Pokemon league, or your complicated relationships with the girls, if you figure something out, it will become less complicated.' He reasoned.

Brock was right, I didn't know a time when he wasn't.

I would definitely ask my dad these questions, he knew about Mega evolution, so there would be no use mulling those thoughts over now.

Brock was also right on strategy, I had to think about that, I knew the Elite four and the champion if I got that far would be so much harder than any challenge I had to face.

Now that Lance was champion, it would be that much harder, since we knew each other.

Brock was right about the complicated relationship, I needed to sort this out.

I wondered how Brock stayed fine even when he got rejected by hundreds of girls. The first girl I know he hit on was the receptionist at the Pewter museum, I think her name was Kelly. He hit on many, many nurse Joys, every time he did Rachel would thankfully pull him away.

Then I thought back to when I first remembered Camilla when I saved her in the woods. I wish that awkward moment inside the Professors lab never happened, then I wouldn't be in this complication. I needed to figure out how to sort this complication between Camilla and me. Maybe she would forget about it for a while, she was having a girl's day out and she didn't need to worry.

I needed to have a day where I didn't worry. I wanted to do something productive instead of staying in the Pokemon centre the whole day.

I remember that I need to train Aerodactyl. I couldn't have his primal instinct take over in a battle I needed him to train without destroying anything.

'I need to train Aerodactyl.' I announced standing up.

I startled Brock and Liam, even Pikachu looked surprised, turning his face away from his almost empty ketchup bottle.

Once they came over their shock Pikachu left his ketchup bottle, he obviously loved battling more than ketchup. Brock and Liam both stood up.

They followed me out of the Pokemon centre.

'This is a good idea, Jordan.' Brock praised when we stood just outside the Pokemon centre. 'Not that we're doing it outside the Pokemon centre, but that you want to train Aerodactyl. It seemed to be really disastrous in the prehistoric times.'

'Yeah, you told me that.' I said chuckling.

He nodded.

'Was Aerodactyl really that bad?' Liam asked.

'It left a path of destruction in its wake and destroyed whole village, creating chaos and disaster.' I said.

'Whoa!' Liam exclaimed. 'If that's the case I know the best place to do it.'

Liam led us to the west of Viridian, a place I had never been. It had some long grass and a few ledges with a massive rock in the middle, the large rock was irregular and we could not move it, it looked like it could be the entrance to a small cave.

I looked past the rock and saw a huge mountain, but it had no peak, it looked kind of flat, but it must have been almost as large at Mt. Moon, especially inside.

'Um, Liam?' I started. 'What is that?' I asked talking about the large mountain behind the rock.

'That is Victory road.' He responded.

My brows furrowed into confusion.

He chuckled at my expression. 'Victory road is the last obstacle before trainers can get to the Pokemon league.' He said. 'It is treacherous and dangerous, the way to the Pokemon league makes the most irregular twists and turns. My dad said people have got lost and insane in there.'

It seemed quite bad, since the Pokemon league is about a week away we could get lost in there.

'We could get lost?' I asked.

'Don't worry, Jordan, you're with your friends. It's highly unlikely to get lost with other people. Other trainers became overconfident and ventured into it alone.' Liam reassured me.

Why was I becoming worried over something that I didn't have to conquer yet?

'So, this is the best pace to train.' I asked Liam.

'Yes, if your Aerodactyl's primal instincts take over then this is the best place to cause destruction.' Liam told me.

I let Aerodactyl out. It flew around for a while before landing on the large rock. It screeched as soon as it landed. I knew it was very territorial.

'Aerodactyl!' I called.

It looked at me.

'You and I are going to train.' I told it.

If I told him the reason he may not like me anymore and I couldn't have that. He may overreact and shoot Hyper beams and let his primal instincts take over. Then I would not have six Pokemon to enter the Pokemon league with.

I started with Aerodactyl soaring over the place. I asked Brock and Liam to help. If Brock could get his Onix out and for Liam to use his Venusaur.

Venusaur shot vine whips towards Aerodactyl, he dodged most of them, but one und=fortunately clipped him and he fell to the ground.

He looked mad before he looked at me, his expression slowly softened and he knew that I would not approve if he attacked back.

I praised him for keeping his cool.

I asked Onix if he could help.

Onix dug his way underground and Aerodactyl seemed to know exactly where Onix was going to come out, it was probably because they were both rock types.

We kept at that pace, Aerodactyl dodging, guessing occasionally getting pulled down, but he didn't attack once, he was very close but I scolded him and yelled at him. I knew he didn't want to upset me.

He was definitely a risk to use. In the Pokemon league, but I needed him, he was a huge asset to my team, as were the rest of my team, but he just needed more help, more time to train.

Sometimes I began to wonder if accepting the old amber from Seymour was a good idea.

Aerodactyl had proved to be a challenge this afternoon. But I had managed to get him to not attack after every hit he received.

He may need a bit more work before we went into the Pokemon league, but a few practice battles could sort that out.

I was going to have one against Alan and one against Liam and a third one against a guy who's name I did not remember, he asked me after the Fuchsia water tournament I said I would battle him at the Pokemon league. I bet he trained so much to actually beat all eight Gyms and enter the Pokemon league.

Maybe I would see him before the Pokemon league.

The sky started to turn dark, the girls may already be back at the Pokemon centre, we would have to get back before the sun set.

'Maybe we should finish for today.' I said.

I recalled back Aerodactyl as Brock and Liam called back their respective Pokemon.

We made our way back as the sun began to set.

As soon as the Pokemon centre was in sight Pikachu jumped down from my shoulder and ran ahead. I saw him stop in front of three figures, they all tuned around.

It was Camilla, Leaf and Rachel.

Brock, Liam and I ran towards them.

'Where did you guys go?' Rachel asked as we reached them.

'I thought you'd stay in the Pokemon centre the whole day.' Camilla said.

'What? While you girls were out shopping?' Liam asked. 'So, we have to be bored while you lot have fun?' Liam asked rhetorically.

We all ignored him.

Brock Liam and I went up to the counter while the girls sat down, we each gave nurse Joy the Pokemon we used earlier to let them rest.

'So, what charms did you guys get?' I asked the girls.

'Well Camilla didn't get any, since she hasn't had a birthday yet. So, she can't put her charms anywhere yet.' Leaf said trying not to put Camilla down successfully.

'I did find some I like though.' Camilla said.

'So, what ones did you guys get?' Liam asked. I knew he was eager to hear what ones Leaf got, I know he didn't mean to hurt Camilla, but she looked hurt Liam had ignored her.

I flashed Camilla a genuine smile to reassure her.

She-thankfully-smiled back.

'I got a Bulbasaur charm, since it was my starter Pokemon. I also got a great ball charm and a purple house. The house is to remind me of Lavender Town since purple is almost the same colour. The great ball is to remind me that even if I don't see them I have great friends.' Leaf explained each Charm.

'What ones did you get Rachel?' Liam asked before Brock or I could.

'I got a great ball also, and I got a brown teddy bear charm. The great ball, is so I know of my achievements and that I won't forget any of you.' Rachel started. 'And the bear is so I won't forget home.'

'Forget any of us, forget home?' I asked.

Rachel sighed, before she steadied her breathing. Whatever she was going to say wasn't easy for her.

'I decided to accept the Chatelaines offer.' She replied.

What? Was my first official thought, maybe I had misheard her. Brock and Liam were also shocked, their mouths were hung open just like mine. If I wasn't mistaken I thought Rachel said she would be accepting the Chatelaines offer.

'You're going to accept their offer?' I asked coming over my shock first

'Um…I-I um…' Rachel stammered.

Leaf and Camilla put a hand on each of her shoulders.

'I already...'

'You accepted?' I asked softly.

She smiled, but it seemed fake, it seemed like the smile was to reassure me.

She looked down in shame as if she felt guilty for choosing the Battle Château over me.

'Hey, Rachel, don't feel bad for choosing the Château.' Brock said.

'Yeah, it is your dream.' Liam agreed.

'If it wasn't for you Jordan I would never have won the title of Grand Duchess, I would have never been offered to become a Chatelaine. Jordan, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even thought about competing in the Château.' Rachel said. 'You helped me start my dream, so because of you I have completed my dream.' She explained.

'And now you get to start a new one.' I told her.

'I have one.' Rachel replied. 'I'm going to help the Chatelaines promote the Château in the other regions, especially Kalos where it originated.' Rachel told me.

'When do you become a Chatelaine officially?' I asked sad that Rachel could leave any minute.

'I told them I was going to watch you compete in the Pokemon league first, they said as soon as its over that I had to come back here to officially become a Chatelaine.' Rachel told me.

I was a bit happier that I had just over a week before Rachel would become a Chatelaine, it depended how long the Pokemon league lasted, it was originally a week or just over.

I looked at Camilla.

She looked sad, as soon as she saw me looking at her she turned away and walked towards her room.

The ding to signal Aerodactyl's health had been restored.

'I'm going to see if Camilla's alright.' I said getting up to follow her after I got Aerodactyl back.

I followed her to her room, she was sitting on one of the beds in her room.

'Hey, what's up?' I asked closing the door behind me.

My Pikachu was staying back with Camilla's. She also left Cubone with Leaf, it was just Camilla and i.

'I hate this!' She almost yelled.

'What do you hate?' I asked, Camilla was clearly annoyed with something. When she didn't respond, I proceeded to speak. 'Camilla, if you don't tell me I can't help you.' I reasoned with her.

'You can't change this to help me.' She said with certainty.

'Let me try.' I said.

She sighed knowing that I would not give up.

'I hate being the youngest.' She replied. 'While everyone else is eleven out there I am still ten. I am the youngest so I can't enjoy everything that the girls enjoy, I couldn't get any charms since I don't have a charm bracelet.

She took off her hat and threw it across the room. I realized it had turned a little grey from the travelling she had done with me since Cerulean. It was white when I met her. I now had an idea what to get her for her birthday.

I picked up her hat and placed it at the end of her bed, she obviously wasn't in the mood to wear her hat.

'You always wear a hat.' Camilla commented. 'Why's that?' She asked.

'So, people can't see my mad hair.' I replied. I took my hat off and showed her my crazy hair that had grown in the almost year I had been travelling. It was getting too long, as soon as I got back home I'd ask if my mum could cut it.

'I think your hair is fine.' Camilla said.

'It's starting to get long.' I replied putting my hat back on.

I was going to get up, but I thought of giving Camilla a gift.

'Oh…' I started. '…I was going to wait until your birthday, but here.' I said handing her a small green box.

She opened it and inside was a charm bracelet.

She inspected the silver bracelet, it already had two charms.

One was the standard Pokéball and the other was a female Pikachu, it even had the same tale to show it was a female.

'Wow.' She said. 'But what present are you going to get for my birthday?' She asked.

'If you can wait till then, you'll find out.' I replied.

Camilla seemed to think for a minute.

'Nope can't wait.' She replied.

I laughed, but got up and opened the door.

'Jordan.' She started. 'Thank you, I feel better now.' She assured me.

I smiled before I made my way to my room.

Everyone else was in there.

As soon as I entered Leaf and Rachel went to Camilla with Cubone and Camilla's Pikachu.

'Hey, buddy, you ready for tomorrow?' I asked my Pikachu.

'Chu…' He said yawning and stretching on the bed.

'I agree.' I chuckled. 'A good night's sleep is needed first.'

I looked to Liam.

'Leaf and I may leave before you do tomorrow, if that's the case I'll meet you both at the Indigo Plateau.' Liam said.

As soon as I got into bed I closed my eyes and was glad that the disturbing dreams had left me for now.

Unfortunately, I was wrong.

**Here is the next chapter, up after a few days (I think), hope you like this chapter. Jordan needed to train Aerodactyl, how bad would it be if Aerodactyl lost control at the Pokemon league? Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

**The start of the next chapter will be another aura dream, but it will happen sometime in the future. The next chapter will also feature the trek through Victory road and another rare Pokemon.**

**The next chapter should be up soon, but don't know when.**

**Chapter Fifty-two: Victory Road**


	52. 52 Victory Road

**Disclaimer: Owning Pokemon? I don't own it, you guys know that, right?**

52\. Victory Road

_I stood in a brightly lit place, it was also warm. The sun looked like it was shining down on me. _

_The place I stood in had broken pillars, like Greek columns. They were cream and cracked in places as if they were going to break any second._

_A huge wall the same colour as the pillars surrounded me on all sides, like I was in a room that was twice the size of a house. Imagine the bottom floor of your house was one room, then extend it by two side by side and four in length, that's where I felt like I was. It was massive. The walls looked a little crumbled, but otherwise they were fine. There was a metre-wide path going around the sides of the room, the place I was standing was about a foot up and the only access was a small stairway far behind me. The path and place I was standing was all the same colour, nothing could catch your eye, it was all boring, being the same colour._

_What caught my eye as I walked forward was a man. I had seen that hair colour only three times before, but now I knew who it was. The hair colour was abnormal, I had never seen anyone with the same colour hair, only this man._

'_Have you come to stop me Jordan?' He asked as if I was friend who was trying to stop another friend from doing something stupid._

_I couldn't talk, for some reason my dream self was incapable of producing speech._

_I looked behind me and hesitated when I saw all my friends had ignored what I had told them to do and they stood just entering the large room with their mouths open in shock, they were looking at the size of the room._

_I admit I thought the same as I entered it._

_The man held up an orb above his head and the room shook a little._

I woke up.

That was another aura dream, I thought those were over.

I remember having those dreams, but not what they were about. They felt kind of like the same, but the dreams I had before this one, the event that occurred through the dreams I had has occurred, but I remember none of that either.

I slowly got up and made my way to the Pokemon centres lobby.

Today my friends and I would tackle Victory road. I remembered what Liam said about it yesterday, how it was the hardest thing to conquer besides the Pokemon league, apparently, it was even that harder than all they gyms, it could make you go insane. You could also get lost in it.

As I sat down I saw I was the only one up, but it wasn't that dark outside.

The sun was just rising, maybe nurse Joy hadn't got up yet.

Pikachu came out a few seconds before Nurse Joy did.

'Pika?' He asked jumping onto the table in front of me.

'Another aura dream.' I told him. 'It wasn't a bad one.' I reassured him.

Pikachu still looked concerned.

I shot him a smile to show him I was fine.

I knew he wouldn't give up that easily, but he let it slide for now.

Nurse Joy gave me a reassuring smile as she came up to me on the opposite side of the table. I never saw her out from the counter.

'Are you tackling Victory road today?' She asked.

I nodded.

'You've had quite the journey. I remember the first day you entered here, you and your friend was so shy, but you battled together great and got rid of those crooks. You were both inexperienced, both tackling something you truly believed in.' Nurse Joy started. 'You both now radiate with confidence, I have seen the difference in you, every time you enter the Pokemon centre here in Viridian you look like a different person.' Nurse Joy said.

She went to stand behind her counter after that with Chansey.

The next person to come out was Rachel.

'Morning Jordan?' She greeted me.

'Aura?' She asked when she saw my expression drop after I smiled in response.

'Is it that obvious?' I asked.

'You are up earlier.' She replied.

'So, why are you?' I asked.

She sat down before she replied.

'I'm worried.' She replied.

This was not normally how Rachel was, she hasn't been worried for ages not since she first started her journey when she wasn't all that confident.

'Why's that?' I asked.

'It's about what you told me yesterday.' She replied.

What did I tell Rachel yesterday? I couldn't remember, I only remember helping Camilla, before that I knew I was talking to these guys, but I couldn't remember.

'About the Battle Château.' She reminded me. 'What if I made the wrong choice.' She said.

'Just because I talked to you about it yesterday, doesn't mean you should rethink it, I think it's great that you are staying here and showing Kanto that you are a great trainer, a powerful Chatelaine.' I told Rachel.

'It wasn't that you talked to me yesterday, it's about the journey. I will never explore more places like I have this year, instead I'll be stuck in one region, looking at the same places I've already seen.' Rachel told me.

'It shouldn't be about the journey Rachel, it should be about showing people the potential you have, show them how powerful you've become after a year.' I told her.

'This year was about a journey.' Rachel replied.

'Yes, but this was the only journey you've been on, if you didn't go on a journey, you wouldn't have found out about the Battle Château, you wouldn't have competed in it, you wouldn't have earned the title of Grand Duchess, the first Grand duchess, the first one to conquer the Battle Chateau, you wouldn't have had the honour to battle the Chatelaines, let alone win against all four of them. On top of that, you also were given the opportunity to become a Chatelaine. I think that's awesome. Rachel, it's only the wrong choice if you think of any regrets that might haunt you.' I told her. 'You'll become so much more powerful if you become a Chatelaine, also, you don't have to think about it now, the Pokemon league starts in a few days, so you can start worrying about it after it starts.' I finished.

'Thanks Jordan.'

I nodded. Anything for my friends.

'I think you're really strong, stronger than me, and not just as in your Pokemon, I mean as in a person, if any of us have trouble you look to help us out. And every time you ease the situation or solve our problem.' Rachel replied. 'How can I leave?' Rachel asked.

I chuckled in embarrassment.

'Because you are stronger than you realise.' I told her. 'Who beat Camilla…twice?' I asked.

'Way to bring me down Jordan, that was a nice pep talk last night and now you're going to make me feel sad.' Camilla said walking towards us with Brock on her heels.

'I did.' Rachel replied.

'And which one of us drew against her?' I asked as Camilla took her usual place next to me.

'You.' Rachel replied.

'Exactly. You are strong Rachel, stop doubting yourself.' I replied.

'Jordan is right. If you overthink it, it'll only make it worse.' Brock said sliding in next to Rachel.

Rachel nodded looking down.

I took my PokéNav plus out, something I hadn't done in ages, as looked at Victory road.

'_A road that tests Trainers aiming at the Pokemon league.'_

I remembered what Liam had told me a few days ago, this was apparently true. Victory road was apparently the hardest place to venture through, some people had actually gotten lost in there, some had even lost their minds, I was doubting myself. I didn't know if I was ready to venture through this part of my journey.

'I'm worried.' I said out loud looking at nothing in particular, while putting away my PokéNav.

I heard Camilla and Rachel chuckle.

'You gave a speech to Rachel for doubting herself and now you're worried?' Camilla asked.

She made it sound so simple, but she was right.

Rachel had succeeded completing her dream and now I had not even reached my goal yet. I had to get through victory road before I could think about what was next if I won the Pokemon league against the current champion.

'You've never been worried before.' Brock stated. 'You have doubted yourself, but you've never been worried?' Brock reminded me.

Brock was right. I had doubted myself many times, but this was different, I was worried, but it wasn't just about Victory road what I was worried about.

I was worried about my dream. Victory road. The Pokemon league. My pre Pokemon league battles and what happened after the Pokemon league finished no matter the outcome.

'You have nothing to worry about.' Camilla started. 'We will be you the whole way through until the Pokemon league has finished and maybe even after that.' Camilla said. 'Just like we have been since you met us.' She replied.

Camilla was right. With my friends, I had overcome every obstacle, something I never thought I could. If I hadn't travelled with any of my friends I would have probably stopped trying to obtain badges after the second one. I was doubted myself against Lt. Surge. Maybe that was when I doubted myself properly, the first time I had thought about quitting.

Pikachu shook my arm and I came back to reality.

'You're right.' I said blinking coming back into focus to my surroundings.

I stood up.

'Thanks guys, that talk helped.' I replied. 'Loads.' I added.

My friends followed me towards Victory roads entrance.

I remembered it exactly as it was yesterday, but I had no idea how it would look inside.

I was the first to enter my friends not a second behind me. I paused as I looked around.

We were inside the biggest cave you had ever seen. It looked so much bigger than Mt. Moon, but I guess that was because Mt. Moon had more than one chamber, but this wasn't a chamber it was more like a cavern. It was definitely dark, but around the sides on the walls were fire torches. I wondered how long it would take for those to run out of fuel or how long it would take them to burn out.

I took a few hesitant steps forward, but stopped again. I took a good look around, rocks jutted up from the ground in random places. A platform quite far in front of us was higher than we were. I wondered if that was the way to go.

I looked back at my friends, they were as in much awe as I was. It was astonishing this place.

Stalactites hung from the caverns ceiling, they looked like they mirrored the irregular shapes of the rocks jutting out from the floor.

As soon I was no longer in awe I started to follow the path which was-at the moment-set out for me. I didn't know if it would sometime break apart and go off in different directions forcing me to choose which path I would take. One may lead to a way out and the other may lead to a dead end.

No need to dread about that I wasn't at that part yet, it was a problem future me would have to figure out.

I saw Camilla fall in beside me.

'So…' she started. 'I had a dream...' She said leaving the sentence to hang.

I knew exactly what she meant.

'Like it was a future event.' I said not exactly asking, like I was answering the question "What kind of dream was it?"

'You have one too?' She asked in surprise. 'Where were you?' She asked.

These dreams were always in first person, so I saw from my perspective.

'In a large place with an open roof, it was kind of creamy with a strange man.

Camilla gasped.

'You too?' I asked looking at her briefly needing no answer.

One of us had to be wrong as I saw Camilla standing at the entrance to the place I was in, there was no way she could see the strange man who I saw.

'You woke up later than me though.' I added.

I woke up around two and needed to get back to sleep, somehow I managed it.' She replied.

That never happened to me, I never got to sleep after my dreams like that.

Maybe the reason was because my aura was still active and I couldn't get to sleep with it active.

'You guys okay?' Rachel asked from behind us.

'Just a dream.' I replied.

'Thought they were over.' Brock said.

'Yeah.' I replied 'Me too.' The last ones didn't mean much since none of the dreams scenes actually happened, but somehow these ones seem more real than the ones I had before. They felt like a big part of me was missing when I thought back to it, like there was a gap between now and then. This gap didn't feel like a few months, it felt like a few years.

If that was the case I shouldn't worry about it now, not for a while. I should just figure out how to get through Victory road.

We went down some steps into the lowest part of victory road, I felt it warm up a little, but it wasn't much.

We went around a corner and continued along moving around the rocks that appeared in our way.

This place was definitely testing us, although we had not ventured far I knew that we would have to travel really far to get to the exit of this place.

I saw some steps a little farther ahead and guessed this was the plat form from before, the one I saw ahead of us. I was going to count the steps, but it was quite high up, so I didn't bother.

Before we reached the top or could see it I heard a few voices. I froze.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was unable to move.

'What?' Camilla asked.

'…this year.' A female voice said.

'You sure, he'll live up to Blues qualities?' a familiar voice asked.

'Look, newbie, you don't know him that much, he destroyed most of my most powerful team with one of his Pokemon.' A second male voice said. 'You're only here because Blue stepped down.' It continued.

'Who are they?' Camilla whispered.

The voices stopped an I heard gravel crunch.

I looked up as soon as it stopped.

I met the wide eyes of Koga.

'Jordan?' He exclaimed.

'Koga?' I asked in the same tone.

'You know its rude to eavesdrop?' A female voice asked.

She came into view and I saw she had blond hair, she was wearing a maid's outfit, but it was purple instead of black and it was like a dress and not tight. She also had a wooden cane.

I climbed up the last steps, two other people were standing near a wooden bridge.

One was a woman, she had red hair, just like Misty's but it was longer and straight. She was wearing red rimmed glasses. She had a black non-sleeved t-shirt and a violet skirt.

The last was a man. He had black hair that was tied into a ponytail and fell over his right shoulder. He flipped it so it was behind him. He had two black leather wristbands. He was wearing, grey tracksuit bottoms that were looked ripped at the bottom. He had a black karate belt wrapped around his waist. He was wearing no t-shirt, his body was muscled and toned, they were very clear and defined.

'Oh, sorry, this is Agatha.' Koga said pointing to the woman with the cane. 'Lore…'

'Lorelei and Bruno.' I finished Koga's sentence.

I had read books that were from The Professors lab and in one of the books it stated who the elite four were at the moment, but Koga was new and had taken Lances place. So, Lance was no longer a member of the elite four, he had become champion.

There was something that confused me though, why were the elite four in Victory road? Why weren't they at the Indigo Plateau? I know it didn't start for a few days, but they should still wait where every trainer was waiting to battle them.

'Um,' I started. 'Not to sound rude, but what exactly are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Pokemon league?' I asked them.

'We come here every year just before it begins.' Lorelei started.

'We have a one on one battle with each other to see who will be placed where, so in other words who you will battle first and who will be your last obstacle between you and the Champion.' Koga finished.

'So, who will Jordan battle first?' Rachel asked.

'The Pokemon league forbids me to say, Grand Duchess.' Agatha replied, she slightly bowed to Rachel.

'Get used to that.' Camilla told Rachel.

'We will help you get through this place though.' Agatha continued. 'That way is the way out, but that way is somewhere you should explore first.' Agatha said, she pointed to behind where the other side of the bridge led to before pointing to a small opening.

'What's in there?' Brock asked.

'Why don't you find out?' Koga whispered to us.

They walked across the bridge and left us standing there, so now I had had a brief encounter with the elite four.

That was something that doesn't usually happen, I had met all five trainers that novice trainers had to take on to become the Champion of Kanto and achieve their dream of becoming a Pokemon master.

My friends and I followed Agatha's advice and walked through the small opening.

Inside was a large flat rock.

In the middle of the rock was definitely a sight to behold.

There was a Pokemon. I was sure of it.

It was primarily yellow and resembled a large bird. It had brown legs and four sharp talons, three were facing forward and the last one was at the back of its feet. It has a long neck, for a bird and a bulbous head. The beak was pointy long and an extremely light shade of brown. There was fire coming off of its wings, it had it had a crest of billowing fire as well as its tail. Its eyes were closed at the moment.

I took out my Pokédex and my friends followed suite.

'_Moltres, the Flame Pokemon. Moltres is a legendary bird Pokemon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokemon in injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and head itself.'_

So, this was the last legendary bird, the one I was going to meet last, but the second legendary bird's data to record in my Pokédex.

I did not have Zapdos in my Pokédex, but I was a lot less careless then, having Articuno and Zapdos was something that very few-if anybody-people had been able to accomplish in their journey around Kanto.

'_Camilla Foster, Jordan Hale.' _I heard a voice in my head.

I noticed Camilla wince at her last name, I really needed to ask her about that later.

I wondered if the voice in my head was like Mewtwo because I had aura or something.

'_I didn't expect to see you.'_ The voice continued.

'Moltres?' I asked.

It opened its eyes and I saw they were triangular and brown.

'_But, I am glad you found me.'_

'Wh-wha-what…how can we hear you?' I asked completely astounded by how Moltres was communicating with us.

'_You two are part of something big in the future. A prophecy has been written.' _Moltres explained.

Moltres wasn't making sense, there was a prophecy that spoke of Camilla and myself? Why should I believe this Moltres? I had spoken to it aloud and that would mean that maybe I wasn't imagining it and Moltres was telling the truth. But I didn't know a Pokemon could speak through your mind.

'What is this prophecy?' Camilla asked.

So, I didn't imagine Moltres speaking in my head if Camilla heard it too.

'_It's a prophecy about you both being the only ones who can save the world.' _Moltres told me.

Why would we be important? Over everyone else we were the ones that were prophesised to save the world?

I didn't understand, what massive event would cause the world to be destroyed, when would this occur?

I had many questions racing through my head, but couldn't concentrate on one since this was a huge amount of information to process.

I looked down, but before I could try and figure this out the ground beneath me moved rapidly.

_Once I looked up I was in the place of where I dreamed. In front of me I saw a hole inside it was dark purple, black, midnight blue, many dark colours. It didn't seem inviting, but for some reason I felt the urge to walk through it._

'_Jordan.' I heard Camilla say behind me. 'I'm coming with you.' She announced._

_I shook my head in disagreement._

'_No, Camilla, I need you to stay safe, stay here.' I said._

_I knew she would ignore me, she had done that loads in the past few years, every time I had tried to keep her safe she had followed me into the same dangerous situation. I didn't know how to keep her from following me, one of these days she could get hurt, as much as that was a bad thing it seemed almost inevitable. I had almost been hurt multiple times. I didn't want one of these times to be unlucky and for Camilla to get hurt because of my carelessness. Sure, I had been hurt and in near-death experiences a few times, but apparently, I was supposed to save the world. I had done that on a few occasions also._

'_If I ask you to stay here and stay safe, would you?' I asked looking into her eyes, holding onto her shoulders with my hands._

_I saw no promise in her eyes, only worrying, I knew it was for me, but she should be used to this by now, right? I had put myself in danger multiple times, she should know that I would try to stop her. She had tried to stop me a few times, but eventually she just gave up, she knew I wouldn't listen to her, I should've known she wouldn't listen to me._

'_I'll take care of her, make sure she stays safe here.' A boy I didn't recognize with mad blond hair came up behind her._

_Thank goodness, I didn't have to worry about Camilla becoming in danger. Most of the time, when she was in danger, I had to go and save her, then I became in danger, but if I was in danger instead of Camilla I was glad. I didn't want to see her get hurt._

_I jumped through the hole and my mind flashed as I landed on the ground the opposite side._

I blinked and found myself in front of an opening that had light shining through it.

'What happened?' I asked.

'I don't know, Camilla said behind me.

'Uh, you both walked here, like you were in a trance. After Moltres flew away, you just walked both here.' Rachel said.

'Rachel…we were afraid you would go off in different directions.' Brock said.

'Moltres spoke to us.' Camilla said.

'As soon as we recorded it in our Pokedexes it flew off. It didn't say anything and neither did you, for a second we thought that the sight of seeing Moltres was too much, until we thought that seeing Articuno and Zapdos didn't baffle you, so why would this, we found it weird and uncharacteristic of your trance-like behaviour.' Rachel explained.

'So, we just ended up here?' I asked.

'From walking?' Brock asked. 'Yes.' He replied.

I didn't understand this I was sure that both Camilla and I had talked to Moltres using my aura and whatever power Camilla had, we still had yet to find that out.

Two of my friends were telling me something that was completely different, something that I wouldn't normally do, I don't think I would ever be in a trance before so "uncharacteristic" was definitely the right word. My behaviour antics were not normally how Rachel described them. I would never walk as if I was in a trance, I know that Moltres talked to Camilla and myself, and I also know what I saw was definitely real and a glimpse of Camilla and I saving the world, but Moltres had not shown Brock and Rachel. Maybe he had made it seem different to them so they would understand. I didn't know if they would be able to comprehend the things I had just seen.

I couldn't think about this now.

I had to enter the Pokemon league. I had to show the Kanto region the reason I won all eight Kanto's gym badges, the reason I had made it this far. I was going to show the Kanto region that I was going to become the new champion.

I walked through the archway and was met with three large archways, they each had stone columns, to support the arches, on either side, each column had a stone Pokéball on top. The Arch itself was made of metal and had three green straight horizontal planks before a orangey red one above which was more definitely arched instead of completely horizontal.

Each archway was separated by a set of stairs.

I saw a few nice trees evenly spread out making the place look nice.

After the three archways, I saw a huge cave, it was taller than victory road, it also looked wider. Above the massive doorway there was a standard Pokéball with a vertical lightning bolt behind it that was transparent with a white outline. It was the official Pokemon league logo, it represented all the trainers that came and fought for the title of the region champion.

I walked through, my friends following suit.

The place inside was Packed. It looked exactly like a Pokemon centre, but it was ten times as big, the tiles on the floor was exactly the same pattern. There were phones on the left side of the room, but instead of tables being on the right side of the room they were scattered everywhere and they were about twice the size of the ones in the Pokemon centre.

I saw three counters at the back of the room, each one had a nurse joy and Chansey, both looked like they were working tirelessly, but that didn't matter, my Pokemon were fine for now. I didn't need them to rest. I had no trouble since Viridian, none of us did.

I looked up, and saw the ceiling was like a cave ceiling it was really high, up, the walls were like in a Pokemon centre but they faded into looking like the inside of a cave. If you didn't look up, you could swear that this was a really large Pokemon centre.

Inside it didn't seem cold like I thought a cave would. But it didn't seem as cosy as a Pokemon centre would. I knew the accommodations were somewhere, but I couldn't worry about that at the moment.

Inside my head, I was going: _"It's the Pokemon league. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. The Pokemon league!" _ Over and over. I was extremely ecstatic. I was finally here, I was where I dreamed I wanted to be since I was five years old, the same place my dad was when he was a little older than me.

Tomorrow this place would be jam packed, tomorrow marked the first of three days before the Pokemon league started. Families would be gathering in here as would people who loved to spectate, the millions of people that couldn't make it would be at home watching the battles on TV.

I knew I needed to sign up, but I was still taking in the spectacular sight, the spectacle of where the Pokemon league was being held.

I'm sure my friends were in as much awe as I was.

'Okay, compared to the Battle Château this place looks like a parade, whereas the Battle Château looks like the worst float in the parade.' Rachel commented.

I didn't want to drag her down, she felt so happy to become a Chatelaine and this just would put her off, maybe the Château would be grander next year, maybe with Rachel's help they could make it bigger, she would be the only Chatelaine to have visited the Pokemon league.

'We need to get you signed up, or you won't be able to enter.' Camilla said taking my arm and dragging me, weaving through the tables up to the middle counter.

'Hey!' An unfamiliar voice called behind me, but I knew I had heard it before.

I turned.

'Champion of Fuchsia's water tournament, where was our battle you promised in Viridian?' This boy asked.

He had scruffy brown hair and brown eyes that looked at me with pure, fierce determination. He had a blue jacket, roughed up blue jeans and red trainers, his jacket wasn't zipped up so it exposed his red shirt, on his shirt was an ultra-ball, the shirt red "Nothing I can't catch!" in black letters.

'Do you remember me, Jordan Hale, Champion of the Fuchsia water tournament, collector of eight badges, from pallet town?' He asked.

I chuckled. 'Not as much as you know me.' I said.

This boy obviously knew a lot about me.

'I am Jason Green. I challenged you to a battle in Viridian inside Fuchsia's Pokemon centre.' He told me. 'I vowed to become stronger and gain all eight badges so I could battle you and prove to you that collecting badges and becoming stronger is what I was meant to do.'

I suddenly remembered a boy a lot like this guy, he had the same name and looked the same, but the courage in this guy's voice was not the same as I heard in Fuchsia, in Fuchsia this guy seemed a little unsure of himself. Here he was with eight Gym badges showing me that he was ready to battle.

I knew he was going to be the first of my battle.

'I promise to battle you, Jason Green, but I really have to sign up.' I said being dragged away to the Pokemon centres counter by Camilla.

I knew she would be furious at me if I didn't sign up in time.

As soon as I signed up that was it. I had committed myself to showing the whole of Kanto that I would become their new Champion I would show them that I had what it takes to become a Pokemon master.

**So, hey, this is the next chapter, hope you liked it. Jordan had a vison with Moltres, but how is Moltres tied into Jordan's dream? Next chapter a few familiar faces show up after a while of not seeing them. Also, next chapter will be Jordan's first unofficial battle before the Pokemon league starts. Hope to see you all next chapter.**

**Chapter Fifty-three: Practice Battle**


	53. 53 Practice Battle

**Disclaimer: If you are still unsure as if I own Pokemon or not, I don't.**

53\. Practice battle

Camilla let go of my hand as we reached the middle counter.

'Hello.' I greeted nurse Joy.

She looked like she had finished rushing around and now looked like all the other nurse Joys in the Kanto region.

'Hello.' She replied. 'How may I help you?' She asked.

'I'd like to sign up to enter the Pokemon league.' I replied.

'Of course,' she started. 'If you would like to put your Pokédex in the slot below.' She said.

I did as she said. She turned to a computer and typed a few things in the computer before turning back.

'You can take it back.' She informed me.

As soon as I took it back the machine beeped.

'Jordan Hale of Pallet Town in now registered for the Pokemon league. Number of badges in possession: Eight, this means he qualifies to challenge the Indigo Plateau.' The machine said.

'This is yours.' Nurse Joy said handing me a silver Pokemon league logo badge.

I looked on the back and it had my first and last name engraved on it.

'That's yours.' Nurse Joy started. 'Good luck.' She said.

I walked towards the tables where my friends were waiting with what looked like an eager Jason Green.

I sat down in between Camilla and Leaf. It seemed she and Liam had found us as soon as we made it through.

I had joined in when they were having a conversation.

'…ready for the Pokemon league?' Leaf asked.

'He's not sure.' Rachel replied as I sat down.

I knew this conversation was about me.

'Seems ready to me.' Liam commented looking at me from the other side of the table.

'I am.' I replied hesitantly. The truth was I was nervous, but since I was to have a few days before the Pokemon league started I guessed that I only needed to focus on them, besides I was going to have a battle with Jason today sometime. He looked like he couldn't wait, he looked like I did when I started my Pokemon journey, when I acted rash.

'Pika.' Pikachu shook his head, he knew I was lying.

I ignored him as I was supposed to be concentrating on today.

'So, Jordan.' Rachel said. 'Jason says you're going to battle today.' Rachel said.

'I can't wait to show Jordan how strong I have become since he last saw me.' Jason said

'Just remember I have also grown stronger.' I reminded Jason. I didn't want him to get too cocky, I wanted this battle to be good and not him being too careless. 'So, since Fuchsia you have beaten the rest of the Gym leaders so you could get here and battle me?' I asked.

'I have trained so much just so I could battle you.' Jason agreed.

I looked at Liam, he didn't seem too interested, instead he was talking to Leaf.

'This battle will be good for both of you.' Brock intercepted. 'It will give you a taste of the Pokemon league no matter the outcome.' He said.

'Yes, this place is full of powerful trainers. I have seen some of the battles through the doors.' A man said coming up to our table. I looked up.

'Lance?' I questioned.

'Hey.' He replied casually.

'You are observing the Pokemon league competition?' I asked.

'Yes, I am a trainer also, looking at the competition will give me an incentive at the most powerful trainers.' Lance said.

'It's been nice seeing you today, I hope to see you battle in the Pokemon league.' Lance said before he walked off to another table.

'You know Lance?' Jason asked me.

'Met him a few times.' I replied.

'You met a former elite four member?' Jason asked in astonishment.

'I met Koga on the St. Anne with Lance. Then I met up with Koga again in Fuchsia' I told Jason.

'And I missed him in Fuchsia?' Jason asked rhetorically.

'He left as soon as his daughter took over the Gym.' I replied.

'Koga's Janine's father?' Jason asked.

I knew that Jason was not set on being a Pokemon master, not as much as I was, he didn't know a lot about people, but he didn't have the experiences or same goal as I did, he only had the same goal once he met me.

'Were you in the water tournament?' I asked Jason.

'Yeah, but I got knocked out of the first round by Misty.'

'Did you battle her after that?' I asked.

'Yeah, I beat her in the Gym battle.' Jason replied.

'And your last Gym battle?' I asked.

'In Viridian a few days ago.' Jason said.

I nodded, I guessed it wasn't as hard as my battle, but then I realized that Giovanni was no longer the gym leader.

'Who did you battle?' I asked.

All my friends realized my question and everyone turned toward Jason.

'Uh…Blue, the Champion, well previous champion, he said he was taking over the Gym, until he could find someone permanent.' Jason said.

So, Blue has taken over for a while.

I stood up.

'So, Jason, want to battle now?' I asked.

'Do you even have to ask?' He asked.

He was up and ran toward the doors before the rest of my friends got up from their seats.

'He's eager.' Liam commented.

'Like you and I when we first started.' I replied.

'Yeah.' Liam chuckled. 'How rash we were.' He said.

I walked with my friends through the doors on the opposite side to victory road.

I was sure there were loads of People in the Pokemon centre place it was nothing compared to the people in this room, but the space was about four times the size of the previous room, the roof was a little lower and it and the walls were man made and not made of stone, but the floor was kept as a rocky floor.

As soon as we entered Jason pointed at me, I saw a referee wearing a red shirt and white trousers he had a white and black flag in his right hand.

He and Jason talked a bit more before he went to stand one side of the battlefield in front of me.

'If you please?' He asked me gesturing to the opposite side.

'You ready buddy?' I asked Pikachu.

He nodded in agreement, this was my first battle that would prove my strength against the strongest trainers besides the elite four and Champion of the Indigo league.

I stood opposite Jason and waited for the referee.

'This battle will be between Jason Green of Fuchsia City and Jordan Hale, champion of the water tournament, of Pallet Town.' I knew Jason asked the referee to say that. He was hyped up on the champion of the water tournament. It wasn't that much of an achievement, sure it was hard back then, but now I think it would be a bit easier.

'Each trainer will have the use of six Pokemon. The battle will end when one trainer is unable to use anymore Pokemon.' The referee said. 'Begin.'

'Beedrill, you're up first.'

Out came a Pokemon I had never seen before.

The Pokemon that came out looked like a sort of wasp, but it had two black legs and two black arms, each arm had a silver needle on the end, they looked like thin cones. The abdomen was large compared to his body and head. It had two black striped going around it, the tip of the abdomen had a small needle the same colour as its body. Its head was pointed at the front and then it was rounded and larger at the back. It had two black feelers on the top of his head. Its eyes were red and looked like tear drops. The wings were the same size, all four of them, they all came out of its body.

I took out my Pokédex as did my friends. I noticed neither Leaf or Liam did.

Of course, Leaf had this in her Pokédex and because she was traveling with Liam he had it in his also.

'Beedrill, the poison bee Pokemon. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No-one should approach its nest – this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm.'

I didn't know who I should sent out. I couldn't use Sandslash since Beedrill was above the ground, my moves wouldn't be able to attack it.

I noticed on Beedrill a small orb around its neck. I then looked on Jason's wrist, he had a mega bracelet like me. So, he must want a mega battle. If he wanted that kind of battle I would give him that.

I knew exactly who to use.

'Charizard, I choose you.' I said letting Charizard out first. I knew Rachel also had one, but she had her hardest battle ever and I knew she was stronger than I was, her battles were fierce.

'Beedrill, use double team.'

Beedrill shot into many copies of itself and now Charizard was limited to guessing.

'Charizard, use flamethrower on all of them.'

Charizard let out a flamethrower, the copies disappeared, but Jason called out an attack before Charizard got rid of all of them.

'Use fell stinger.'

All remaining Beedrill headed towards Charizard.

Beedrill put its two silver needles together and hit Charizard in the back.

Charizard stumbled forward but managed to stay on its feet.

'Use seismic toss.' I said.

Charizard turned quickly, neither Jason or Beedrill expected Charizard to turn so quickly.

Charizard grabbed Beedrill and shot up.

As soon as he got up with Beedrill in his grasp he shot back down, a few feet before he hit the ground Charizard threw Beedrill toward the ground.

Beedrill had no time to stop itself, it hit the ground a dust cloud appeared.

Charizard landed softly a few feet in front of me.

'Finish with Flare blitz.' I said.

Charizard enveloped itself in fire before charging straight towards Beedrill who just managed to get up.

As soon as Charizard hit Beedrill it fell back over.

I blinked and I saw Charizard on the other Beedrill who was on the floor and wasn't moving.

Charizard was no longer enveloped in fire and it fell onto one knee.

I knew that Flare Blitz was a move that gave you recoil damage, but I wanted to show Jason that Charizard was strong and I didn't want him to show us his mega Beedrill yet.

'Beedrill is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard.' The referee said.

Jason called back his Beedrill, he seemed unhappy that his Beedrill had fainted, but his sadness didn't stay on his face long. He just took a second Pokéball from his belt and looked at me.

'I thought you were better than that Jordan, using a fire against a bug, I thought you would use a type that might actually have a challenge.

I smiled. Jason didn't know the reason why I picked Charizard. If I had another Pokemon I could have lost if he mega evolved.

'Dewgong, you're up.'

A white furry Pokemon that looked a lot like a sea lion came out. It had two large arch-shaped black eyes, it had a small button nose. Two small tusks protruded from its upper jaw. It has a slender body with two front flippers. It had a long flowing tail. A small horn protruded from atop its head.

I took out my Pokédex, as did my friends. I also noticed that neither Leaf or Liam had the Pokemon registered.

'Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokemon. Dewgong loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokemon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago.'

I didn't want to switch my Pokemon out, I didn't normally.

'Use hail.'

Dewgong roared upwards and soon enough white clouds formed and it started to hail.

I quickly looked up hail on my Pokédex.

'A weather changing move that causes it to hail for a while.'

I had started to find out what moves did what.

I didn't know why Jason didn't take advantage of my hesitation, maybe he was being fair.

'Use water pulse.' He said.

I had to counter that or, Charizard would faint almost if not straight away.

'Flamethrower.'

Both attacks connected and created a large steam cloud.

'Use fire punch.' I said.

Charizard charged through the steam cloud, but as soon as he disappeared through the cloud he emerged back this side landing on this side.

I hadn't heard Jason call out a move.

As soon as the steam cleared I saw Dewgong was closer to Charizard.

Charizard struggled to get up, but eventually managed.

'Dewgong, use Ice shard.'

Dewgong opened its mouth and shards of ice came out.

Charizard put its arms in front of it to protect itself.

'Dewgong, aqua jet.'

'Charizard use flamethrower.'

Before Charizard could open its mouth Dewgong hit him with its aqua jet, Charizard fell back.

This time he didn't get back up.

'Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Dewgong.' The referee said.

Now I had one Pokemon left. I felt like using Aerodactyl as it was super weak to Dewgong and ice and water against a rock and flying, it may be a bad choice. It might turn out as a disaster or I could win. Then again, I could use Sandslash, but he was also super weak to Water and ice. Blastoise also wouldn't work very well. Dratini also wouldn't do well as ice would destroy it. Pikachu was my only good choice, but the ice may slow it down.

I had made my decision.

'Blastoise, I choose you.'

I saw Jason raise an eyebrow. I knew why, most people were surprised that I would have two fully evolved starter Pokemon.

'Blastoise rapid spin.' I said.

Blastoise hid in its shell and began spinning.

'Use ice beam.' Jason said.

Dewgong shot an ice beam towards Blastoise, but since Blastoise was spinning so fast the ice beam shot upwards and froze the ceiling, I didn't expect this. I was sure that Blastoise would freeze, so I was surprised when he didn't freeze.

I wasn't the only one surprised. Jason was also, as were my friends.

I saw that Jason and I had gathered a few people that were now watching our battle.

I realized that the hail was still falling, it had been a bit longer than a while I was sure.

I noticed something behind one of Dewgong's flippers It looked like a rock covered with ice and snow.

'What's that?' I asked.

Jason knew exactly what I was talking about.

'It's an icy rock.' He replied. 'It, extends the move hail, so it will last longer than without the item.'

I was learning so much since I had met my dad, the mega stone, a move, new Pokemon, and the effect of items.

'Blastoise, use hydro pump on the ceiling.'

Blastoise shot both of its pumps towards the same point on the ceiling.

They reflected and blasted Dewgong.

It skidded back towards Jason.

As soon as it stopped it looked a little worn out. Otherwise it was fine.

'Use ice beam.'

'Turn back.' I said to Blastoise. It turned around and its shell covered with ice.

Now what was Blastoise going to do.

This ice may make it cold inside its shell, I didn't want Blastoise to slow down.

Jason raised his eyebrow.

'Use ice beam again.' He said and the ice grew of Blastoise's shell. He looked concerned. I didn't know what to do eventually, Blastoise would eventually be frozen in a block. I couldn't think of anything to stop that. If I got Blastoise to turn around there may be no time to call out an attack before Jason used an ice beam. It would be worse if Blastoise had a layer of ice on its front. It may hurt it, and I didn't want to lose Blastoise to an ice type.

'One more ice beam.' Jason called.

Dewgong shot a third ice beam towards Blastoise's shell.

I saw Blastoise stagger backwards as the third ice beam created a third layer.

As soon as Dewgong stopped Blastoise fell backwards

I had to think of something before Jason use a fourth ice beam to completely freeze Blastoise.

'Use rapid spin.' I said.

'Not trying that again.' Jason said. I saw him roll his eyes.

'Use sheer cold.'

Oh no! was my first initial thought. I knew this was one of the moves that would KO another Pokemon.

But before Dewgong could carry out that attack it got hit in the face with ice.

I wondered where that came from.

I looked at Blastoise and saw small pieces of ice coming off its back as it used rapid spin.

Dewgong was getting hit in the face and couldn't come up with enough power quick enough to use sheer cold, plus even if it did, it had a high chance of missing, that was the condition with KO moves, it had a low accuracy.

The ice was coming off quicker as Blastoise's rapid spin got quicker.

As soon as most if not all the ice had come off Dewgong looked like it had been battered up quite a lot, around halfway through Dewgong halted the move, sheer cold.

'Blastoise, water pulse.'

Blastoise came out of its shell standing forward toward Dewgong who was no trying to control its breathing.

The ice on Blastoise's shell fell off.

Blastoise shot a ball of water towards Dewgong, it rippled to a ring and hit Dewgong.

Dewgong fell and didn't look like moving anytime soon.

'Dewgong is unable to battle, the winner is Blastoise.' The referee announced.

Now I was going to see Jason's third Pokemon, I think he was having the same thoughts as I, as of now I only knew two Pokemon that he had, and he knew only two of my Pokemon as of now.

He picked up two Pokéball's and shuffled them in his right hand before placing one back and enlarging the one that was left in his right hand.

'Fearow, you're up.' He called.

I knew that Camilla had a Fearow and hers was well behaved, If Jason had managed to keep Fearow calm like Camilla then he had definitely taken his training to battle me seriously.

'Don't test him Blastoise.' I said. 'He might not be as well trained as Camilla's.' I told him.

Blastoise nodded in understanding.

'Fearow, use air cutter.'

Fearow began flapping its wings and was pushing Blastoise back, it tried to push against the force, but slowly skidded back towards me.

'Blastoise, in your shell.' I said.

I had tried this before with a different opponent, but I didn't remember who.

The force of the wind that Fearow produced made Blastoise shell spin and I waited until the right moment, I was a lot smarter now than I was then.

'Blastoise, use rapid spin.' I said.

I saw Jason roll his eyes, but he didn't know what I was planning.

I didn't know that Blastoise could spin that fast. It was so fast that dust was beginning to form around him and spin as fast as he was.

As soon as Blastoise stopped spinning a cloud had obscured him from Jason's view.

'aqua jet.' I said.

Before Fearow could react, he was hit by a column of water.

He was hit backwards, but regained his flight, so he was still in the air. The attack had just dazed him.

As soon as Fearow regained its position it glared at Blastoise.

My immediate thought was, uh oh! I opened my mouth to tell Jason to call Fearow back, but Fearow just dived for Blastoise.

'Aerial ace.' Jason called.

Faster than I could Blink Blastoise was hit on his back.

I didn't see Fearow hit him, but I knew that he had Blastoise would fall on its back for no reason.

Blastoise spin.

It spun before landing back on its feet, I knew that was the only way to get Blastoise back on its feet and I anyone else had a different way I needed to see them.

'Fearow finish with brave bird.'

I didn't like Fearow's moveset, two quick unmissable attacks in a row.

Fearow became almost unseeable. I didn't get time to give Blastoise a move as it only just got up as Jason called out his next move.

Blastoise fell again, but this time I could help him get up.

'Blastoise is unable to battle. The winner is Fearow.'

Now I was going to send out a Pokemon I wanted to show the whole stadium. It would probably attract a few more spectators, I noticed that Blastoise and I did.

I returned Blastoise and brought out a challenging Pokemon.

'Aerodactyl, I choose you.'

I heard a few gasps.

I looked back to Liam, he just nodded saying that Aerodactyl would be fine. I did believe him, but I was still worried. Aerodactyl might act up. I knew his instincts weren't gone, they never would be, he just needed to control them.

Fearow looked at Aerodactyl as if he was sizing him up, he thought he was the biggest flying type. News Flash: Aerodactyl was relatively larger.

Aerodactyl didn't look like Fearow was worth it, but knew that I was here behind him. I know he wanted to show me that he was just a strong as I trained him to be.

He wanted to prove to me that he was strong.

'Use rock tomb.' I said concentrating on Fearow's weaknesses.

'Dodge.' Jason said.

Fearow narrowly dodged the rocks that were hurled towards it.

So, this is how he was going to play it.

I nodded to Aerodactyl

'Use smack down.'

If I was going to win this I needed an advantage and this was a s good as I was going to get for now.

Aerodactyl was above Fearow it just let itself fall upon it, this grounded Fearow and now there was no way it could dodge.

'Aerodactyl, use rock tomb.' I said as soon as it was back in front of me.

Aerodactyl wasted no time.

Rocks landed around Fearow to stop it from escaping.

And now I was going to finish it.

I knew that Aerodactyl had wanted to unleash this move.

'Hyper beam!' I called.

Aerodactyl didn't waste any time. He opened his mouth, a few seconds later a large red beam projected from its mouth ant hit Fearow.

I knew that this was it for Fearow, nothing had survived Aerodactyl's, hyper beam. Cinnabar almost got destroyed because of it.

Once the hyper beam stopped we saw Fearow, it was still there, the rocks were not anywhere to be seen, the hyper beam obviously got rid of them.

Jason had surprised me, his Fearow was still up, it was breathing heavily, but otherwise it looked like it hadn't been effected.

How? That hyper beam was a direct hit.

I couldn't wait for an answer I had to concentrate on beating Fearow, but realized that Aerodactyl had to wait a bit as hyper beam drained a lot of power, it had to rest a while.

I didn't know how long that was as it was always random as shown on Cinnabar.

'Fearow, use perish song.'

I think I remembered this move, it was a move that's faints Pokemon after a number of turns. I had refused to switch any of my Pokemon and I would stick to that. I know Jason didn't, but would he keep do exactly as I would.

I could only wait until Aerodactyl had recharged and I didn't know if the perish song would end before or after that.

I saw Aerodactyl was still tired, and I couldn't do anything to make it feel better or reduce its fatigue quicker.

I saw Aerodactyl wince and I knew the countdown had ended.

Jason didn't look too concerned he had three Pokemon left as did i. I was worried though.

Jason was proving to be a formidable opponent. I thought he would have just trained to become stronger, but he also had a strategy that was a perfect counter to mine.

I didn't give him enough credit. From being a little kid a few months ago, and now he was a strong Pokemon trainer, clearing six Gyms within a few months, that was a massive feat.

I would have never been able to do that.

Jason had impressed me.

'Both Aerodactyl and Fearow are unable to battle, this one ends in a draw.' The referee said.

Once both our Pokemon had fainted I called mine back, Jason called his back.

This was like cleaning the slate, halfway there and we each had the same amount of Pokemon.

I knew I was going to choose, no matter who Jason had.

'Sandslash, I choose you.'

'Tangela you're up.' Jason said.

A small Pokemon with blue vines all around it came out, the vines intertwined and made the Pokemon look round. I could see two of its eyes through a hole in its vines. The only other thing I could see were two red rounded feet, like they were small red boots.

It looked like a water type.

'Tangela, the vine Pokemon. Tangela's vines snap off easily if they are grabbed. This happens without pain, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by newly grown vines the very next day.' My Pokédex told me.

I also saw it was a grass type and not water.

Not much change, especially when it came to Sandslash's disadvantage.

'Tangela use grassy terrain.' Jason said wasting no time in using his strategy.

I figured out his strategy, he would use a move to power up his Pokemon or give himself an advantage no matter how large the margin of that advantage was.

Grassy terrain was probably a move that would boost its grass type moves, and I guess it would have a few of those in its moveset.

I wanted to deal some damage before anything happened.

'Hang on.' I started. 'Sandslash, magnitude.' I said.

Sandslash jumped and a soon as it landed the ground shook violently, the whole battle room shook. I saw hundreds of heads turn in my direction. This was a massive magnitude, it must have been a nine, it wasn't the strongest, but it sure was close.

A few people had staggered, a few had fallen, including Jason.

Now I had distracted him, I could get Sandslash to use that to its advantage.

'Use slash. I said, but Jason was up to par with me.

'Use stun spore.'

Oops. Forgot that was a grass type move, from some of its vines yellow powder came out and landed on Sandslash and it suddenly froze.

'Giga drain.' Jason added.

I heard of mega drain, giga sounded worse.

I saw Sandslash's health being sucked away, and now Tangela's grass types were more powerful, maybe I was being cocky earlier with magnitude, maybe I shouldn't have used my trump card and Jason wouldn't have used his.

Sandslash fell and I saw Tangela instantly felt better.

'Sandslash is unable to battle, the winner is Tangela.' The referee announced.

Well that was a quick battle.

Now, Jason would regret taking out Sandslash.

I had a Pokemon he hadn't seen before. I bet most people didn't.

But Jason had probably saved his strongest Pokemon for last.

I returned Sandslash and switched it with my dragon.

'Dragonair, I choose you.'

Jason raised his eyebrow.

Most people took out their Pokédex to scan it and I let them.

As soon as Jason put his Pokédex away I wasted no time.

'Extreme speed.' I said.

Quicker than you could blink Tangela was moved from one side of the battle field to another. It blinked once before falling.

Was that all it took to get rid of a small Tangela?

If I knew it was going to be that easy, I would have started with Dragonair, obviously, I may have lost against Dewgong, but the rest I may have swept through.

Jason was in shock that his Tangela had gone down so quickly.

'Uh…Tangela is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonair.' The referee struggled to announce.

Jason called back Tangela and let out his fifth Pokemon.

'Snorlax, you're up.'

Oh great. Not Snorlax. I had problems waking this thing up, it may have been a different one, but all the same it was annoying.

'Use Stockpile.'

Snorlax opened its mouth and it looked like he was absorbing light, but the lights didn't flicker not even the slightest

I looked on curiously.

'Stockpile.'

I finally realised what it was stockpiling, its energy. It would be able to release a massive force if I let it do this too much. I had to get rid of it before it stockpiled too much.

The attack would be devastating, even if I managed to dodge.

'Dragonair, use Dragon rage.'

Dragonair sucked in air before releasing a strong beam of purple that hit Snorlax, it managed to push it back a foot at least.

Snorlax rubbed its stomach as if to say that hurt.

'Stockpile.' Jason said.

Once again Snorlax did exactly the same.

'Extreme speed.' I said.

Once again before I could blink Snorlax had been moved, but only a few inches from its original spot.

It rubbed its stomach again. It looked pretty annoyed at my Pokémon's attacks.

Maybe a few more would get rid of it, but its defense seemed to get raised every time it stockpiled.

'Stockpile.' Jason said again.

I didn't know what to do. I was stuck with ideas. Jason had trained this Snorlax. I only knew one of its moves, but that was enough to admit that there was no way I could beat it.

'Snorlax, spit up.' Jason said.

Snorlax opened its mouth and all that force hit Dragonair and all I could do was stare and watch.

As soon as the light died down I looked at Dragonair and I had lost it.

'Dragonair is unable to battle, the winner is Snorlax.

The spectators had grown quite remarkably, I saw hundreds and hundreds of people crowded around. I guessed they thought our battle was heated.

I returned Dragonair, well that didn't go as planned. I thought Dragonair might have won that.

All the bragging I had gone on about earlier, forget that.

'I only had one Pokemon left, but I knew there was no way he was going to let me down, none of my Pokemon had, but Pikachu always wanted to make sure that he was the one to even it out or win for me.

I had definitely underestimated Jason, here I was a Pokemon down, when he still had a Pokemon I didn't know about, but I knew he would save the best Pokemon till last. I knew Snorlax was trouble to beat. I had to get rid of it quickly now.

'You ready bud?' I asked.

'Pika!' he replied in pure determination as if he already knew the outcome.

Before Jason could call out an attack I had issued mine.

'Electro ball.'

Pikachu jumped into the air like he had practiced jumping onto a small tall pole.

Hu spun and a ball of electricity formed at his tail, he let it loose and it is Snorlax in the gut.

Just before Pikachu landed I called out the next attack.

'Quick attack.'

Before any of us knew Pikachu had hit Snorlax, this caught Snorlax off-guard. It looked surprised before it fell over.

It wasn't going to move and Jason couldn't believe that a small Pokemon like Pikachu had just fainted a massive Pokemon such as Snorlax.

My Pikachu had taken down a Gyarados, even without the typing it would have taken it out, it took out an Onix when it was only a few levels higher than when I got it.

'Snorlax is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu.'

Now here came Jason's trump Pokemon.

'Kingler, you're up.'

I had a bad experience with this. My dad had used Kingler against my Pikachu and I lost. I did not want that to happen. I wanted for this to be different. Both Pikachu and I had a score to settle with a Kingler and that is exactly what we were going to do.

'Pikachu, use agility.' I said Pikachu increased its speed quite quickly, and now we would be fast enough to move to dodge its attacks.

'Crabhammer.' Jason called.

Pikachu dodged without me telling him. He knew his speed had increased, he knew that he had to dodge.

'Use quick attack.' I said.

Pikachu hit Kingler dead on It skidded back towards Jason, since Pikachu was faster now and the hit was direct it dealt much more damage than you would have expected.

'Kingler, use bubble beam.' Jason said.

He obviously had a strategy, we were not going to fall for it.

This bubblebeam was only to distract us.

'Pikachu, agility.'

I knew Jason either wanted us to attack or not attack, so we decided to raise our speed.

Jason wanted to end this quickly I knew since I had heard the next attack only once before.

'Guillotine.' He called.

Pikachu and I winced in preparation, but it never came. Pikachu looked as surprised as I did.

I was going to teach Jason.

'Pikachu, how about we finish this?' I asked my best friend.

'Pika?' He questioned as if he was saying "Why not?"

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.' I said.

A bolt of lightning was produced from Pikachu as he jumped into the air so magnificently, the shock rained down on Kingler. The shock caused a massive explosion the explosion created a massive gas cloud which almost cause my hat to blow off.

I held it down to keep it on.

The whole room waited anticipating the outcome. I hoped that my lined were right and I had finished the battle.

The smoke finally cleared and the outcome was clear, although Pikachu was worn out.

Kingler had fainted.

'Kingler is unable to battle, which means Pikachu is the winner, the victory of this battle goes to Jordan Hale of Pallet Town.' The referee. I was glad he didn't use my other titles Jason had told him to give me.

Pikachu jumped on my shoulder and I made my way towards Jason, who just returned his Kingler.

'I can't believe it.' He started. 'I trained so hard just to come here to beat you.' He said.

I chuckled.

'You don't know how many people have wanted to battle me and win.' I said 'It has been countless.' I quickly remembered everyone who had agreed to battle me 'Besides, if you want to continue with that dream there is only one thing to do' I continued. 'Compete in the Pokemon league. You are strong enough.' I told him. 'That battle was proof enough. It was a great battle. I had fun.' I said.

'Battles aren't supposed to be fun.' Jason replied.

'If they aren't fun then there's no point, if you and your Pokemon enjoy it, it becomes easier for you to focus. My friend and I learned that the hard way, don't make the same mistake.' I said.

Jason didn't say anything so I continued.

'Have a go at the Pokemon league.' I suggested. 'If you don't win why don't you come back next year and have another go, who knows one day you might become champion.' I said. 'I know I'll see you again Jason, but I have two more battles before I can enter, maybe you could find other trainers to battle, since they've all watched, I'm sure some would love to have a go at battling you.' I replied.

With that I left, the crowd dispersed while I went to the Pokemon centre.

'Jordan!' I heard a familiar voice call.

I kept walking, but I knew he would catch up.

Alan fell in stride with me as soon as I made way out of the room.

'Chatelaine Rachel.' Alan bowed before turning back to me.

Now my friend would be treated as royalty by everyone but my friends and I, we were her true friends. And that would never change.

'Remember our promise to each other?' Alan asked.

'Couldn't forget.' I replied.

**So, here is Chapter 53, I hope you like it and the outcome of the battle and how it turned out. The battle was fun to write, so the next one should be even more fun, all of Alans Pokemon have fully evolved unless their evolutions are past the first generation. Maybe he will have a Mega Pokemon, can you guess what it is. Until next time.**

**Chapter Fifty-four: Alan &amp; Dragons**


	54. 54 Alan & Dragons

**Disclaimer: Another disclaimer here, just to say I don't own Pokemon.**

54\. Alan &amp; Dragons

Alan had asked me for another battle when we met at the Pokemon league.

I said that was fine, but this time, I would battle all six of his Pokemon, instead of the four I had when I battled him on the St. Anne, plus this time, I would be able to see if his Dragonair was actually that powerful.

I reached one of the counters of the Pokemon centre.

I leaned against it while I waited.

Liam surprised me by standing behind me.

'Congrats, Jordan.' He praised me.

'Uh…thanks Liam.' I replied.

'Think I'd better have some battles before I take on the Pokemon league.' He said.

'Yeah, find some powerful trainers to go up against.' I told him.

'I want to have a battle against you before the competition starts.' Liam told me.

'Sure, no problem.' I replied.

Liam and I had known each other longer than most people here I would guess.

I had known Liam longer than any of my other friends, I had met him when I was four officially. My mother and professor Oak thought it would be good if he and I were friends. We were friends then these past four years Liam had been trying to get on my nerves, he normally succeeded, somehow after he met up with Leaf and started travelling with her, he had become less of a tease and instead respected me as just a rival in Pokemon battling. He and I both had the same dream and we were both determined to surpass the other.

Liam walked to get Leaf, they exchanged a few words before he and Leaf passed through the doors.

The bell signalled that my Pokemon had been fully healed.

Alan was waiting at the door, but I had to ask Camilla something, I had been wanting to ask her for a while.

'Camilla?' I asked as I reached the table.

She looked up at me.

'You ready?' She asked me standing up.

'Almost.' I said. 'I wanted to ask you, why do you wince at the mention of your last name?' I asked.

'It's complicated.' She replied. 'I'm not ready to tell anyone yet.'

I guessed that was a suitable answer, if it was that complicated I let Camilla tell me when she feels like it.

My friends and I walked towards Alan.

'You ready?' He asked.

I chuckled. 'If it's as crowded as our St. Anne battle, I may have to rethink.' I said jokingly.

Alan shook his head and led us through the doors. The first few battlefields were occupied so we made our way to one that was empty.

Alan stood on one side while I stood on the other.

The referee looked exactly like the one who refereed my match against Jason Green.

'This match will be between Alan Harris of Cinnabar Island and Jordan Hale of Pallet Town. Each trainer will be able to use six Pokemon each, the battle will end when one trainer has no more Pokemon that are able to fight. Begin.'

Alan was the first to send out a Pokemon.

'Poliwrath let's go.'

Alan sent out a Pokemon I hadn't seen before, but it must have been an evolved form of his Pokemon he had on the St. Anne.

This Pokemon looked like his Poliwhirl, but it was a little bigger and it looked a little angry. Its whole body looked like it had gained a little muscle. It had gloves with clenched fists to show its strength.

_Poliwrath, the tadpole Pokemon, and the evolved form of Poliwhirl. Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokemon can swim back and forth across the ocean without effort.' _My Pokédex said. I began to wonder, what was the point if it never grew tired?

I decided who I would use first.

'Sandslash, I choose you.' I said.

I knew this wasn't the best Pokemon to use as Poliwrath was also a water type, but I'm sure Sandslash could handle a few water type attacks against it. I used Sandslash as it was the best bet for me against Poliwhirl.

I couldn't use Charizard or Aerodactyl because of their type disadvantage.

I didn't use Pikachu, because I didn't want to lose him if he somehow lost.

I didn't want to battle him with Dragonair, I wanted to see who had the strongest Dragon type Pokemon.

Blastoise wasn't a great matchup, plus Poliwrath had two types and not one like Blastoise.

I didn't want to use magnitude straight away against Alan, neither did I want to use earthquake, I wanted to save my Powerful.

'Use slash.' I decided.

Sandslash ran towards Poliwrath with its claw glowing.

A few feet before Sandslash reached Poliwrath Alan made his first move.

'Grab it.' Alan said.

It was too late for me to call that off now, Sandslash couldn't do anything now.

'Dynamic punch.' Alan called.

I thought of something that would distract Poliwrath.

'Rollout.' I said.

Sandslash rolled into a ball. It spikes brushed unto Poliwrath, it dropped Sandslash in surprise, this also halted its Dynamic punch. Sandslash opened up just before it hit the ground.

'Slash.' I said before anything else happened.

Sandslash raked its claws across Poliwrath's body.

'Dig.' I said before Alan could call out another attack to counter Sandslash.

'Don't let your guard down.' Alan told Poliwrath.

Sandslash popped up a few feet in front of me.

'Well done, Sandslash.' I praised it.

'Circle throw.' Alan called.

Poliwrath ran towards Sandslash with its fist up above its head.

Just before Poliwrath was atop Sandslash I stopped it.

'Roll.' I said.

Sandslash rolled and Poliwhirl missed and fell over due to the Power it was packing.

Maybe I should make Poliwrath pay for its mistakes.

'Use earthquake.' I said.

Sandslash brought its claws down on the ground and shook the room, it wasn't as powerful as the magnitude I used against Jason, but it was still powerful.

Poliwrath was unable to stay upright it dropped to one knee, but put its fist on the ground so it didn't show weakness.

Alan didn't look wavered, he knew his Poliwrath was strong, but I needed to get rid of it and I didn't know how, Sandslash was a strong Pokemon, but I believed that Poliwrath was stronger, I had to show people that with a type disadvantage you could still win.

'Sandslash, rollout!' I called.

Alan didn't waste time, he wanted this to be over as quickly as I did.

'Poliwrath, water pulse.'

Poliwrath's move got closer and closer to us.

'Dig.' I said.

If I had said that a moment later, I was sure Sandslash would have lost.

Sandslash dug a hole underground.

'Use dynamic punch on the ground.' Alan said.

Okay that was something I did not expect.

'Dig.' I said in a rush.

Just before Poliwrath's fist made contact with the ground Sandslash popped its head out trying to fly out.

Both Pokemon were pushed back, Sandslash was out of the hole and on its back, as was Poliwrath.

'Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this match ends in a draw.' The referee announced.

Alan and I called back our Pokemon respectively.

'Why don't you send a Pokemon out first, Jordan?' Alan suggested.

I shrugged, who would I send out.

I guessed Aerodactyl wanted to win a match since it drew against Jason's Fearow. I had no idea that Fearow could learn Perish song. It was a move that I knew of but I had never seen it in use before earlier today.

'Aerodactyl. I choose you.' I called out and sent out my prehistoric Pokemon.

Alan looked at it in curiosity.

I was still worried about Aerodactyl, this time I didn't have Liam to reassure me, but I knew that this Pokemon would be fine. I knew that it would be able to control its anger and I could help it, but it needed to trust me. I knew exactly what we were going to do. This time I would make sure that Aerodactyl would win. I didn't want its confidence to be completely lost.

'Nidoqueen, go.' Alan called.

This was another fully evolved Pokemon of Alans.

This Pokemon is primarily blue. It has short thick sturdy legs with two claws at the front. Its underbelly was cream and extended under its body until the start of the tail. It looked like a pouch. It has a large thick blue tail. Its arms are quite thick, but not as much as the legs or tail. It has three claws at the end of its hands. The shoulders are round and bulbous, it has a cream elongated kind of arch extending from the shoulder to its chest. Its bottom jaw is also cream. Its eyes are pointed and quite large. It has small slit nostrils. It had a single horn protruding from above the eyes on its head. Its ears are quite large with a point at the tip of each one. From the back of its head to the middle of its tail, it had a ridge of blue spikes starting small growing larger at the middle and slowly getting smaller as they reach the tail.

'_Nidoqueen the drill Pokemon and the evolved form of Nidorina. Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokemon is at its strongest when defending its young.' _ My Pokédex explained.

I found out that this Pokemon was Poison and ground, sure its ground types wouldn't affect me, unless of course it had a gravitational move.

'Nidoqueen, use smack down.'

Like that one.

'Aerodactyl, dodge, and use Rock throw,'

Aerodactyl narrowly dodged the force that was coming down to stop him from flying.

He threw a large boulder straight towards Nidoqueen.

'Catch.' Alan said.

Nidoqueen, somehow, caught the large boulder, I didn't know that his Pokemon would be trained this well.

'Toxic.' Alan called, but instead of the toxic going across the floor it surrounded the boulder.

What was Alan doing.

'Throw it.' Alan said.

The purple pulsating boulder was thrown at Aerodactyl.

'Dodge.' I said.

The boulder was massive and I didn't know how it could've been caught, and even had a toxic move on it.

I was too busy concentrating I didn't hear Alans next move and before I knew it Aerodactyl was on the ground.

I was getting too distracted and living in the past. I couldn't ask questions I may never get the answer to.

Even if I had heard Alan, Aerodactyl might still be on the ground, it was hard to dodge smack down when it was an invisible force pushing you down.

'Toxic.' Alan called.

I wasn't going to able to dodge this even if I wanted to.

Aerodactyl will be grounded and poisoned, this matchup was getting worse, and if I could make it worse I could now be hit by ground type moves.

'Use stealth rock.' I said.

This may not help with Nidoqueen, but at least I could give damage to all the Pokemon he switched with now.

Almost as soon as I said it small pointed rocks floated around Nidoqueen.

'Poison tail.' Alan called.

I didn't want to use hyper beam, that was what made me lose last time.

I thought that Jason's Fearow was weaker.

Aerodactyl got hurt by the poison and I almost had no time to call an attack and stop Nidoqueen.

'Stone edge.'

Rock burst from the ground from just in front of Aerodactyl and created pillars, they moved toward Nidoqueen till one erupted underneath and shot her toward the sky.

Now I had a perfect shot.

'Hyper beam.' I said.

Aerodactyl shot a Hyper beam at the falling Nidoqueen.

This would make her hitting the ground, that much worse.

I saw Alan look in shock. I had turned this battle around with two disadvantages, and Alan hadn't even used a ground type move.

'Nidoqueen, use fissure as you hit the ground.'

I didn't need this to happen a KO move that would faint Aerodactyl, why did Pokemon have these moves, the chance of it actually working was low, but now since Aerodactyl was grounded it was that much harder to dodge if it did work.

Nidoqueen hit the ground and somehow fissure actually worked. Aerodactyl looked at me. I didn't know what to say. If Nidoqueen survived this would be the second match he lost.

Aerodactyl fell and we knew it had fainted, but we waited to see Nidoqueen since it created a cloud as it hit the ground. The dust slowly cleared an Nidoqueen had also fainted.

'Both Aerodactyl and Nidoqueen are unable to battle this battle ends in a draw.

We both called our Pokemon back.

I couldn't have this with Alan. I couldn't keep having draws, we were both equally matched with our Pokémon's strength.

Neither of us or our Pokemon were giving any indication to that they were weaker than their opponent.

'Venusaur, go!' Alan called.

As soon as he said that I knew exactly who I was going to use. Since only being okay against other Pokemon I needed to excel so I picked a Pokemon that would be strong against Venusaur.

Venusaur got hurt from stealth rock. I was glad that I thought of Aerodactyl to use that.

'Charizard, I choose you.'

Charizard came out and roared fearlessly.

It saw Venusaur, and looked at me. It must have thought that this was going to be easy, but I knew Alan, this would be anything but.

'Use leech seed.'

I would try and get Charizard to fly away, but it was useless.

I knew that Alan would have some way to stop me from escaping and to have some way to regain its health so it would be harder for Charizard to get rid of its health so quickly, but the problem with this move was that it took away health each turn and it would never stop, not until the Pokemon that was trapped by it had fainted.

Some healthy got sapped from Charizard, and Venusaur hadn't had any damage dealt yet.

This leech seed also limited Charizard's movement, which limited the moves it could use. I couldn't use Physical moves. I was a kind of loss.

Alan was definitely practiced in Pokemon battling, much more experienced than I. He was a few years older than me, he was about a year or two older than Brock. He was definitely experienced and I hated this being my first year, I hoped to get better, just like Alan.

'Charizard, use fire spin.'

Charizard sent a small spinning vortex towards Venusaur.

As soon as the Vortex hit Venusaur was trapped.

Now both of us were trapped and limited to our moveset.

I really hoped that Venusaur didn't have Toxic.

I found it weird, Alan would have three poison types as he also had Golbat last time we battled, and that was a poison type, and he would have two fighting.

Already Poliwrath came out and last time he had a Mankey, I wondered why he had more than one type. I mean sure I had Aerodactyl and Charizard, but I received the old amber before I got Charmander and I didn't think of that then, but I was glad I had two flying types, even though they were both grounded at the moment.

'Solar beam.' Alan called.

Now Alan was going to use a two turn move. I had to get rid of Venusaur before it could dish out that kind of damage to Charizard. I could not lose this, it may mean I would lose full stop.

I wanted to show Alan that I had become stronger than he was, but last time I only battled four of his six Pokemon, this time it was harder he had two extra Pokemon. I did also, but I didn't exactly win against Alan. Team Rocket instead interrupted.

'Fire blast.' I said.

I was restricted to using non-physical moves. If I could move I would have instead used Flare blitz, that for sure would have fainted Venusaur. Unfortunately, Alan made it hard for me, he had restrained me. I had no way to use my flying type attacks as they were all physical moves.

A huge ball of fire was hurled towards Venusaur. As soon as it connected, it split into five directions across Venusaur's body.

I saw Venusaur wince in pain after that.

Had I managed to burn it, that would give me an advantage.

Fire spin was still in effect and Venusaur got hurt, as soon as that took place Charizard's health got sapped by leech seed. This was getting bad. I needed to get rid of Venusaur quickly now. I didn't want to mega evolve that would be classed as cheating in some sort of way. I would save mega evolving for the Pokemon league.

Venusaur shot a beam of green light towards Charizard, it got hit and pushed back.

Charizard looked in really bad pain, even though this was not that effective, but it had been sapped twice earlier.

Charizard fell onto one knee as the attack stopped. I needed it to be strong.

Venusaur got hurt by the burn. I wondered if I could use another move.

'Flamethrower.' I said.

A line of fire flew from Charizard's mouth straight towards Venusaur, it was torched.

As soon as Charizard stopped I saw Venusaur was really weak. I didn't understand how it was still strong enough to fight.

Fire spin attacked it again.

Apparently, that was too much as Venusaur collapsed as that happened.

The referee looked at my Charizard making sure it was fine. I knew it couldn't fight anymore, but I was unable to switch because of leech seed.

'Venusaur is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard.'

Alan looked proud, it was a feat to almost faint a Pokemon that you were weak against.

'Go, Golbat.' He said.

Maybe Golbat didn't have an evolution after that, maybe Alan decided not to evolve it.

Golbat got hurt by the floating stones, and it must have been quite effective as it was a flying type getting hurt by a rock type move.

The leech seed sapped Charizard for the last time as it fell as soon as the sapping ended.

I knew that Charizard had put up a good fight and had it had enough energy it may have beaten Golbat.

'Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Golbat.'

Alan knew that Charizard would faint, he gave me an apologetic look, but it didn't matter, it wasn't his fault he was only showing me that his Venusaur was a powerful Pokemon.

I decided that Pikachu should have a go. I couldn't lose, not like I did with Charizard. Charizard should have swept the floor with Venusaur, but I was being careless and wasn't thinking, not like I normally did.

'Ready, buddy?' I asked my Pikachu.

Instead he just jumped off of my shoulder and onto the battlefield.

'Gobat, use poison fang.

Golbat headed straight towards me. I waited till he was a meter or so away.

'Double team. I said.

Pikachu split off and made copies of itself.

Golbat crashed into the ground, distracted.

'Agility.' I said.

All Pikachu began to run across the battlefield at exceedingly incredible speeds.

Now it was harder for Alan and Golbat to decipher which Pikachu was the real one.

I decided that playing was over.

'Quick attack.' I said.

All Pikachu ran toward Golbat, they slowly disappeared one by one as they got closer and closer to Golbat, by the time there was only one left it was too late for Golbat to do anything.

It got hit and flew back a few feet.

Now I needed a way to keep Golbat at bay and then win with Pikachu still in good shape.

Alan didn't look like it bothered him, he knew my Pikachu was quick and probably my most powerful Pokemon, but he still knew he needed to get rid of it, if he did then he would be fine with taking out the rest of my team.

That wasn't the case though, all my Pokemon were equally the same, they were all powerful and none more powerful than the other, I needed to show Alan that I'm not the same person that he met on the St. Anne all those months ago, that I deserved every single badge I achieved.

'Pikachu, use thunderbolt.'

Pikachu let lose a thunderbolt, straight for Golbat.

'Dodge, and use toxic.'

I hated this, why did he have to use toxic?

He did have three poison type Pokemon, and I hated that he did, only two of them had used toxic, but I needed a way to stop Toxic from working, but I didn't know how.

I had one idea, it may not work, but it was worth a shot.

'Use Iron tail on the ground, and hoist yourself up.' I said.

Alan looked confused at this.

Pikachu's tail glowed before turning silver, he planted it in the ground and stood upright on it.

Toxic went straight past Pikachu and didn't look like it affected him.

Alan looked impressed.

Finally, I had done something that I would normally do, I was thinking now.

Pikachu jumped down and looked like it was ready for battle.

'Use Iron tail.' I said, but this time I was going to use it on Golbat.

Pikachu ran towards Golbat who was hovering in mid-air.

As Pikachu got closer his tail turned silver.

He jumped and Alan called out a move.

'Wing attack.'

Unfortunately, Alan miscalculated Pikachu's jump, Pikachu jumped higher than Gobat and use Iron tail from above.

Golbat fell to the ground, where a dust cloud appeared.

I just hoped Golbat would stay down until the dust cloud disappeared.

I knew Golbat hadn't fainted. It wasn't that big of an impact.

The dust slowly settled and I saw Golbat, breathing like it was out of breath.

'Thunder.' I said.

Alan didn't look worried. Thunder was a low accuracy move, but Golbat wasn't moving.

Clouds formed above Golbat

Gobat extended its wings to take off, but before it could move a strike of lightning shot down straight onto Golbat.

Golbat crumped and fell to the floor.

'Golbat is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu.'

That was the easiest battle I had. Golbat was so easy to take down, after I had countered its toxic and now Alan had no more poison Pokemon. He had Golbat, Nidoqueen and Venusaur.

Now he only had two Pokemon left.

I had three, but I wasn't going to use Pikachu.

I called him back, while Alan returned Golbat.

'I had Mankey last time we met.' Alan started. 'I ask you not to get this Pokemon mad.' He said and sent out his fifth Pokemon. 'Go Primeape.'

The body of Mankey was on this Pokemon. The very pale cream fur in a round shape. It had two pointed ears atop its head with pink insides. Its eyes were quite large and narrow, they looked like they were ready to kill at a moments notice. Its nose was like a pigs, elongated with two small nostrils.

Its arms were brown with hat looked like black shackles at the wrists. Its hand were actually fists and they were big and brown, like the arms. Its legs were like the arms, brown, and had what looked like shackles on its ankles. Its feet were brown and had two toes.

'_Primeape the pig monkey Pokemon and the evolved form of Mankey. When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time.'_

So, I was going up against a stupid, angry Pokemon?

I knew who I was going to send out he was the only Pokemon who I hadn't used against Alan that I wasn't going to battle against his Dragonair with.

'Blastoise, I choose you.' I said.

Blastoise came out and looked at Primeape, Blastoise looked at me confused. I understood, if I was a Pokemon looking at a Pokemon who looked angry and I hadn't done anything I'd be pretty confused also.

'Just its nature.' I replied.

'Cross chop.' Alan called out almost immediately.

'In your shell.' I said. 'Rapid spin.'

Blastoise span in its shell and moved out of the way, just before Primeape followed its attack.

Its fist hit the ground where Blastoise was a few seconds ago.

'Hydro pump.' I said.

Blastoise came out of its shell and sprayed Primeape with both its pumps. Water shot out and hit Primeape making it fall flat on its face.

'Outrage.' Alan called.

'Rapid spin.' I said.

Blastoise hid in its shell and span.

Primeape jumped on Blastoise's shell and just all out, pummelling it, like it was a pillow that it was going to completely obliterate.

Primeape stopped for a while and got off breathing heavily.

I was about to tell Blastoise it was alright before Primeape jumped on Blastoise's shell again and attacked with the same ferocity as before.

Alan didn't call out an attack this time, but Primeape seemed to use outrage twice, maybe it would use it again, what would I do now?

As soon as Primeape jumped off of Blastoise it held its head.

It was like it had a headache, or it was…confused.

That's what it was, you use outrage for two turns and become confused afterwards.

Now that Primeape was confused I could use that to my advantage.

Blastoise slowly came out of its shell and saw that Primeape was confused and hurting.

I knew I needed this to end so I could win and battle against his Dragonair, then I wouldn't have to use only one Pokemon against his Dragonair. I would have three.

Blastoise looked like it had been beat up pretty bad. Well it had, outrage was obviously a powerful move. Blastoise had suffered even when it was in its shell, outrage was an extremely powerful move.

I needed to use a move before Primeape came out of its confusion.

'Blastoise, use water pulse.'

Blastoise shot out a pulse of water heading straight for Primeape who still held its head in confusion.

If I were Primeape's trainer I would have returned it and sent it out again, but I saw Alan was panicking, he probably didn't have a straight though.

The water pulse hit, as Primeape held its head as if it would leave its body.

The water pulse knocked Primeape over.

'Primeape is unable to battle, the winner is Blastoise.'

I was a little surprised that I had three Pokemon and Alan only had one left. I had Squirtle battling Dratini, then Dratini evolved into Dragonair, and my Squirtle then evolved into Wartortle and then Dragonair battled with my Wartortle.

I wondered if Alan had evolved his Dragonair, if he had what would it look like now?

'Dragonite, go.' alan called.

The Pokemon stood upright, and it was primarily orange. It had large hindquarters and short legs, at the end of its feet it had three claws. The Arms were about the same length as the legs, but they were thinner, the hands also had three claws at the end, but they were more spaced out. It had two small wings sprouting from its back, they looked too small to lift it off the ground. They looked like Zubat's, but a little larger, and they were green on the inside and orange on the outside. Its face was rounded, it had a small snout with two slit nostrils, its eyes were arched and brown. It had a small horn on top of its head. Also atop its head in front of the horn were two-what looked like-whiskers. Its front was cream and it reached all the wat to the underside of its large tail.

'_Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Dragonair. Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokemon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land.'_

'Extreme speed.' Alan called before I could do anything.

Blastoise fell almost immediately.

I knew it had fainted immediately. I thought it would be better than that, unfortunately, Blastoise wasn't that quick.

'Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite.' The referee announced.

Well that didn't work out how I hoped it would.

Last time Squirtle/Wartortle lasted longer, maybe Primeape was a lot stronger, or maybe Blastoise wasn't as strong as it should be. Maybe I hadn't trained it enough.

I shouldn't be doubting myself as a Pokemon trainer, not now. I had to be strong. I was strong. I had two Pokemon left while Alan only had one Pokemon left.

I returned Blastoise.

I knew who I was going to use now. I was unsure for a few reasons, but I decided even before this battle started, it was Alan who suggested it, he suggested it even before the egg hatched. Maybe he knew I was going to have it powerful enough before we battled.

'Dragonair, I choose you.' I called.

Dragonair appeared and instantly looked up at Dragonite.

'Extreme speed.' Alan called.

'Dodge.' I said almost simultaneously to Alan.

Both Pokemon moved and neither hit the other.

Alan was surprised for a second. My Dragonair matched his Dragonite's speed.

'Agility.' I said.

Before Alan could react my Dragonair became almost invisible, the speed it had gained.

Alan's Dragonite looked shocked like Alan did.

'Dragon pulse.' Alan called.

'Dragon pulse.' I said.

Both attacks connected before they battled against each other, each one trying to push the other back toward their user.

'Extreme speed.' I said.

Dragonite flew back and onto its back.

Alan was surprised, I was also, I thought that a soon as Dragonair stopped its Dragon pulse it would get hit, but it seemed perfectly fine.

Dragonite got up with little effort. It seemed like I was not going to be able beat it with extreme speeds, even though it was slower it looked like there wasn't much damage done to it.

'Fly up.' Alan called.

Now what was I supposed to do?

I couldn't fly yet.

Alan was using his second type to his advantage.

I had no idea how to gain an advantage over this, he had the higher ground, anything I tried he would be able to counter easily. This battle was getting worse and worse.

I was happy earlier, I had three Pokemon and he had one, now I had two, and it looked like my second Pokemon was going to go down quite quickly.

Alan was so much better than I was. I had a way to come back, but then he found a way to halt that strategy completely.

I could use extreme speed, but the problem was that Dragonair would get worn out quite quickly, even if I managed to hit Dragonite.

'Draco meteor.' Alan called.

I looked up and saw huge rocks covered in a purply-blue fire heading straight towards Dragonair. Even if I asked Dragonair to dodge, it probably couldn't.

The rocks smashed around Dragonair and some even hit her. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't have to, unfortunately.

As soon as Draco meteor had ended we all saw that Dragonair had fainted.

'Dragonair is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite.'

Alan looked at the referee as if there was more to be said, he had obviously forgotten, I don't know how he could, Pikachu was sitting down right next to me.

Pikachu went onto the field and showed Alan it was ready.

Alan looked shocked before realization hit him. He forgot that Pikachu was called back and didn't faint.

'Jump.' I said.

Pikachu jumped and did exactly what I wanted, he landed on Dragonite.

'Shake it off.' Alan called.

Dragonite shook its head and flew around, attempting to get Pikachu off, but Pikachu held on tightly.

I knew exactly what I was going to do as soon as Alan or Dragonite gave up. All this effort to get Pikachu off would wear Dragonite out pretty quickly. I guess Alan must have forgot that.

What damage could Pikachu do on Dragonite's head?

I saw Dragonite slowing down, but I couldn't use my attack, not yet, it wasn't worn out enough.

Sooner or later Pikachu would either be too tired to hang on, or Dragonite would have shook it off.

I saw Pikachu was struggling.

'Jump off.' I said.

Alan was confused.

I felt something take over me.

My vision blurred before it cleared and everything around the edge of my vision was blue. I saw a blue light surround Pikachu.

I tried to think, but I felt really tired.

My mind felt like exploding, I was about to yell out before my whole vision cleared and I saw everything like I could see every dust spec on the battlefield.

'Jordan?' Alan asked in clear shock.

I noticed everyone in the room was staring at me in shock, everyone was frozen with their mouths agape.

I could feel my friends looking at me in concern, they had experienced this before and what happened after, I didn't want to worry them this time, but I didn't have control over this.

My aura.

I could feel Pikachu talking in my head.

'_In control?' _He asked.

'_No.'_ I replied.

I saw that there was a thundercloud above Dragonite

'_You.'_ I asked talking about the storm clouds.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

I shook my head knowingly.

The cloud got bigger, but Alan was still in shock about my aura, so he didn't realize that his Dragonite was slowly disappearing into the dark cloud.

I took this as my advantage.

'_Pikachu, use thunder.' _I said.

I could feel the electricity coursing through me and I unleashed it, but it came out of Pikachu's body. I felt a little tired after that.

The huge stormcloud had lightning course through it striking Dragonite.

Dragonite emerged from beneath the cloud and fell toward the ground.

When it hit the ground a huge cloud of dust arose, it mixed in with the storm cloud, but I could tell which parts were storm and what parts were dust.

The storm cloud disappeared slowly, but quicker than the dust cloud.

Alan was no longer looking at me in shock, but at the dust cloud where his Pokemon fell. I wish my aura was able to detect if other Pokemon had fainted.

The dust cloud dispersed and we saw that Dragonite had fainted.

'Dragonite is unable to battle,' My aura left me and I fell to my hands and knees, breathing heavily. 'The winner is Pikachu and the victor is Jordan of Pallet Town.' The referee said.

'Pikachu had also felt the after effect of aura, he slowly came to my side as Camilla did, with Brock and Rachel not a second behind.

'Are you okay?' Rachel asked.

'Tired.' I replied.

'Was that your aura again?' Brock asked.

'I think so.' I replied.

'No control again?' Camilla asked.

'Yeah.' I replied. 'You okay, bud?' I asked Pikachu as I picked him up.

'Chu.' He said out of breath.

'Jordan!' Alan called as I started walking away. 'Can we talk?'

I turned around as soon as we reached the door.

'Let me rest my Pokemon and we can sit down.' I replied.

Alan agreed with that.

I walked to one of the counters, my friends were behind me.

'You guys can go and sit with Leaf and Liam.' I said gesturing towards them.

My friends looked up.

They looked surprised that Liam was sitting down animatedly talking to Leaf. They probably thought that Liam's battle would last longer, like I did.

As soon as Leaf caught sight of my friends she got up and made her way towards me.

'Hey, Leaf, what's up?' I asked.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

'A little tired.' I replied. 'Wait?' I asked, 'how did you know?' I asked.

'Camilla and Rachel.' She replied.

'My mother says its serious.' Leaf said. 'Almost as bad as ESP, the thing that Camilla has.' Leaf continued. 'You need to talk to your dad about it, he might be able to help you, and even if he doesn't you need to tell him that your aura flared up again.' Leaf said.

I knew that Leaf was right. I would talk to my dad about my aura again to see if he could help me.

'It makes you tired, that could happen whenever, that would be bad, you were lucky your aura ended at the end of the battle. Next time it could end whenever.'

Leaf was right it could be worse and I didn't want that to happen. It could happen midway through a battle.

'I will talk to my dad.' I told Leaf.

Alan looked toward me as Leaf went to sit back down.

I know I needed to talk to Alan, he wanted to know about his aura, but I didn't know much about it myself. It was going to be complicated to explain.

My Pokemon were then restored.

Alan went sit by my friends. I also went to sit by them.

Before I sat down I sighed before starting my explanation.

**I wanted to get this earlier, but was extremely busy. Anyway, it's here now. I hope you liked how this battle turned out. I haven't got long left for this arc. I already have a decision, but I want to know if you would like me to do an Orange islands arc, or jump straight into Johto, if I was going to jump straight into Johto which starter should I get. Also, what should Camilla's new dream be. I know I'm a few chapters away from the end, but I would love your opinions. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Chapter Fifty-five: Finally, The End of a Rivalry**


End file.
